“Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos”
by crystal23
Summary: lo que comenzó como una absurda apuesta, pone ahora en relieve sus sentimientos, sus amores y sus pasiones. BONUS CHAPTER 3 Y GRAN FINAL ARRIBA!
1. Default Chapter

**"Entre Confusiones,  Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**_Nota: si te gusta la historia para publicarla en algún site, ponte en contacto conmigo. n__n _**

**_Nota #2: si eres fanático de los merodeadores esta es tu historia..._**

**_Nota #3: no soy responsable de parecidos con otras historias que andan por ahí.  Si esto ocurriese es mera coincidencia y me disculpo con los autores._**

**_Nota #4: Sirius es mío y solo mío (**ejem**) lo siento; me dejé llevar por la emoción... ahora sí..._**

****

**_Capitulo 1: ¿Coincidencias?_**

------------------------------

-Sirius Black!!- se escuchaba por todo el gran salón. Provenía de una chica que estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw.  "Venía con paso firme a la mesa de Gryffindor.  Era de pelo rubio bastante largo y  ojos azules.  Por la expresión que llevaba en su rostro nos dimos cuenta, de que, estaba algo enojada... nada mas y nada menos con el rompecorazones numero uno de Hogwarts. Se llamaba Sirius Black.  Todos enfocamos nuestra atención en la pareja."

"Cabe la pena decir que, Sirius Black era... ¿Cómo buscar la palabra correcta? Un adonis entre nosotras, las féminas que asistíamos a Hogwarts.  Era extraño no verle, rodeado de chicas.  El mismo caso se daba con sus otros amigos: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew... creo que a este ultimo, lo rodean porque siempre está con los otros dos."

"Sirius Black era alto. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coletilla y tiene los más impresionantes ojos azules.  Su mirada cautiva a todas las chicas de Hogwarts. El único problemita con Sirius Black es que..." 

-¿Cómo te atreves a romper conmigo de esta manera?- "decía la chica. pudimos observar como sacudía una nota enfrente del rostro del joven".- ¿Una miserable nota que dice "Lo siento, espero que podamos ser amigos"? ¿Que clase de criatura eres?

-Pero Marcy- dijo Sirius calmadamente- no funcionaba... simplemente es eso...- los ojos del cuerpo estudiantil estaban sobre el joven.

-Dos a nada- "dije yo calmadamente a Nathaly, Jia y a Lily quienes observaban al igual que yo y todos nuestros demás compañeros, la discusión".- que le pega... -me dio la impresión por unos instantes que me escuchó alguno de sus amigos.  Pero no le di importancia.  Yo seguí desayunando mientras ellos continuaban con su drama de telenovela."

"Solo se escuchó un tremendo plaff... ahí estaba el joven Black con la cachetada impregnada en su rostro.  Marcy salió corriendo del gran comedor,  llorando."

"Mordí mi tostada como si la situación no me importara.  no tenía que importarme.  Era, Sirius Black.  sus romances no duraban una semana.  Este había durado lo que predije: cinco días...."

-Increíble- "me dijo Paul acercándose a mi". -ganaste de nuevo -"colocó enfrente de mi, un galeón.  Nathaly depositó dos porque incluso apostamos si iba a terminar en cachetada toda aquella situación.  Pronto y delante de mi, tenía quince galeones.  Pronto los deposité en mi bolsillo de mi túnica." 

-Nathaly... despierta- dije observándole- Despierta... ¡¡Hola!!

-Ah si... - dijo mi amiga.  - vámonos...

"Dejamos a Lily almorzando con otros chicos y salimos del gran comedor. ¿Que quien soy? Este... ¿Como empezar? Bueno mi nombre... es Arlenys Thompson... ¿Raro, no? (Riendo) bueno,  soy bruja (¿es obvio para estar en Hogwarts, no? Tengo 17 años, curso mi ultimo año... Tengo pelo castaño oscuro, ojos castaño y uso gafas correctivas.  Soy además que todo, la corredora de apuestas de la casa Gryffindor.  También corro apuestas entre las otras casas, incluyendo Slyterin. A pesar de ser la casa mas temida y repudiada por las otras casas, me llevo bien con algunos de sus miembros. Otorgo también prestamos entre los estudiantes.  Mi amiga Jia Wen, es de descendencia china. Tiene 15 años, el pelo negro que llega mas debajo de su cintura.  Le dicen "la belleza mística" en realidad, los chicos adoran a mi amiga Jia. Tiene un mercado o negocio de perfumes y pociones y filtros amorosos entre las chicas de Howgarts y tiene una especie de idilio con... otro de los Blacks. Si, hay otro, aunque cabe destacar que es un poco más serio que Sirius.  Algunos piensan que es imposible que sean parientes... pero ¿Qué se les va a hacer?¿  Mi Amiga Nathaly, tiene también 17 años. Tiene el pelo platino y largo ojos color grises.   Es estudiante estrella junto a Lily Evans. Lo sorprendente acerca de Nathaly es que ella, es prima de Malfoy... Asi como se entiende: Es prima de lado paterno de Lucius Malfoy, mayor representante de todo lo malo de Slyterin y quien odia a Lily.  Pero lo mas aun que se va al extremo es que, por grandes misterios de la vida,  todos los miembros sanguíneos de los Malfoy, van a Slyterin... ella terminó en Gryffindor... y así como van a distintas casas, son tan distintos como el cielo y la tierra. Con Lily es diferente Ella tiene el cabello rojo.. y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, excelente alumna.  Nadie duda que sea el premio anual.  Si Siempre he envidiado de Lily, sus profundos ojos verdes. Ella es la prefecta de la casa." 

-Estabas bastante distraída en el desayuno- dije iniciando conversación - Adivino en quien pensabas o mirabas...

Nathaly se puso tan roja como le permitía su rostro. me reí. iba a opinar en el asunto, cuando escuché que llamaron mi nombre.

-Ey Arlenys- "era Remus Lupin, uno de los amigotes de Black.  era de pelo castaño y ojos claros.  Debo admitir que es muy guapo. y listo también".- espera...

"Me detuve en el pasillo y detuve antes de que Nathaly saliera corriendo.  Así es... Nathaly gusta de Remus... pero es uno de "Los Merodeadores" como usualmente se llaman esos chicos. Ella es Malfoy.  El problema está en que,  Nathaly es tímida y Remus es... bueno Remus..  Venía buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Cuando extrajo los tres galeones me sonreí.  Peter sacó dos galeones también". 

-A este ritmo, colocarás tu propio banco- "me dijo dándome los galeones.  también Peter- pensé que duraría mas...

Riendo dije - ese es el problema... lo conoces mejor que yo, pero yo se su rutina... para las chicas...  Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, caballeros...- depositando las monedas en mis bolsillos.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes cuanto durará con una chica? mira que soy su amigo desde primer año y casi siempre salgo perdiendo las apuestas...

-Si- dijo Peter- y considerando que también somos sus compañeros de habitación... ¿Cual es tu secreto?

-Ninguno... tal vez, que soy una de las pocas, que no cae en sus juegos de romance... quien sabe... suerte... Sicología... no se realmente...

-Hola Nathaly- dijo Remus saludándole.- Hola Jia.

-Hola Remus ...- dijo Nathaly .

-Hola- dijo Jia buscando a alguien por el pasillo.  O esperando encontrarse con alguien.

"El grupo se quedó en silencio.  Yo observaba a los dos jóvenes quienes estaban en silencio. Nathaly estaba sonrojada.  Remus nos observaba a ambas.  estuve a punto de preguntar algo cuando..."

-¡¡Ay por favor!!- escuchamos la voz de Lily discutiendo- ¿me quieres decir que es coincidencia?- parecía que venía discutiendo con alguien- ¡¡Tu provocaste esto!! .- venía acompañada de mas personas...

-¿Como si a mí me gusta esto?- decía una voz de un joven- No fue mi idea ¿Sabes? Lo único que me faltaba era que me tocara contigo Evans...- 

-Son Malfoy y Lily- dijo Remus al verlos llegar.  Mas atrás venían dos amigos de Griffyndor.  A pocos pasos, Crabble y Goyle. Pocos pasos de estos dos, venían James Potter y Black. Prestábamos atención a lo que venían discutiendo.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Nathaly al ver a la pelirroja alterada y a Malfoy en las mismas condiciones.

Lily venía con un papel en su mano  agitándolo como desquiciada.   me lo extendió para que leyera.

Decía- "Estas son las nuevas asignaciones de pareja para las clases de Pociones; debido a las distintas  diferencias que existen entre ambas casas, se ha decidido que tomarán Pociones juntos Slyterin y Griffyndor." atte, Profesor Albus Dumbledore" no veo lo malo... es solo la clase de pociones ... - Lily me observaba enojadísima y me atreví a preguntar- ¿Que mas?

Me extendió un pergamino y dijo - la profesora de pociones me ha dado este listado de parejas; tengo que colocarlo en la pizarra de la clase de pociones.  Mira los nombres.

"Estábamos rodeados de alumnos de ambas casas. Algunos curiosos también observaban.  Nathaly observaba detrás de mí la lista.  También Peter y Lupin acompañados de Jia.  Ella no tomaba clase de pociones en séptimo porque estaba en quinto año. A pesar de ser mas joven era bastante lista y siempre nos gustó su compañía a demás de ser bastante divertida."

-jo ... jajaja- me vi riéndome- Peter... con Crabble...- continué leyendo- "Snape y Potter...", "Malfoy y Evans"- cuando leí eso, ahí fue que vi a lo que se refería Lily.  Lily es hija de Muggles y Malfoy es de Sliteryn. Además, ha dicho siempre que odia a los muggles y sangre sucias.  Siempre ha odiado a Lily.  le tuve compasión.  el corazón de Malfoy es tan frío como el lago. Me distraje observando a Malfoy insultar a Lily y  ella no le respondía de la misma manera.  Era una suerte.  Si Lily le respondía, se iba a armar una guerra.  Lily y Potter discuten, mucho.  Después de todo, son prefectos.  Pero James es uno de los chicos más guapos, atractivos, listos y perfectos de Hogwarts.  Pero Lily no le hace caso... o ¿James no gusta de Lily? - observando al par. - no se... tal vez... - en ese momento Nathaly llama mi atención.

-Eh... ¿Arlenys?

-¡Que?- dije regresando a la realidad.

-¿Has leído hasta el final de la lista?

-No ¿Que pasa?

-Mira.- señalándome.

"La Lista continuaba hasta el final... Muchos nombres conocidos.  Muchas parejas Gryffindor- Sliteryn.  pero mi atención no era con eso... vi incluso que..."

-Estamos juntos- dijo Remus sonriéndole sutilmente a Nathaly.

-¿Es mejor que Slyterin?.- dijo ella.

-Si... eso creo- dijo Lupin.  "La verdad es un chico amable.  Increíble que pertenezca al grupo de bromistas mas odiado y admirado de Hogwarts."  

-Ay no- me vi diciendo cuando volví  mis ojos a la lista- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!!- ahí todos miraron la lista para ver a que me refería...- No por favor... con ... con....

"Miré a mi "pareja" yo estaba estática.  Lo ultimo que me faltaba.  Había construido una coraza. Un caparazón para nunca, nunca a acercarme menos de 10 pasos del sujeto.  Ahora, me tocaba compartir una clase que era impartida seis veces en la semana con él. No incluyendo las veces que nos tocara hacer tareas en parejas".

"Creo que Remus y Nathaly, al igual que el resto de algunos Gryffindors, se lo encontraron gracioso. Jia no paraba de reír. Incluso el resto de los "merodeadores" se lo encontraron gracioso.  Vi por unos instantes, que Lily reía también. Después de todo, no soy una de sus conquistas.  Incluso, rechazaba siempre su presencia.  pero me había beneficiado por la gran cantidad de Galeones que había ganado con sus romances..."

En ese momento, Nathaly menciona uno de los últimos pares de la lista- Black y Thompson- observando a ambos.

"Me dirigió el aludido una sonrisa amplia mientras yo maldecía mi suerte." 

-No te hagas ideas- me vi diciéndole- Esto tiene que ser un error...

-Tómalo como una señal de los cielos Arly...- dijo Lily tocando mi hombro.

"En ese momento, Slyterin se marchó por el pasillo.  Escuchamos cuando Malfoy decía algo de convencer al director que cambiara las parejas.  Por un segundo, estuve a punto de marcharme con Malfoy."

-Jamás haría tal cosa- "me vi diciéndole.  Sirius permanecía cruzado de brazos mientras yo gritaba por el pasillo"- Que me toque con este... este... este... - "hasta las palabras se impedían salir por mis labios."

-No creas que para mí es gracioso- dijo Sirius tan calmado.- no eres nada divertida... además ¿qué harás? ¿Correr una apuesta de cuanto tiempo permanezco en la clase despierto a tu lado?

-Mira descarado... - dije alzando mi dedo y apuntándole con él.  En ese momento, las chicas se colocaron detrás de mí -Solo piensa en esto: La única que nunca ha caído en tus juegos soy yo... y así permanecerá... ninguna de las aquí presentes (quedábamos solo nosotras) caeríamos en uno de sus idilios amorosos de cualquiera de ustedes y mucho menos, terminaríamos siendo novias de ustedes...

-Suena a desafío... - dijo Peter observando a las jóvenes- interesante...

-Creo que esta apuesta no te concierne a ti, cara de Gusano... -dijo Nathaly observándole.

-¿apuestas?-preguntó Sirius.- a que te puedo conquistar antes de que termine el año (Estábamos en mitad de octubre)... 

"Dudé un poco. Pero podría resistirme a los encantos del sujeto".  -puedo resistirme... –" dije tranquilamente"- pero tu no te resistirás...

-¿Acaso dices que siendo parejas de pociones, te podrás resistir a mis encantos?... lo dudo.

-¿Acaso te crees tan masculino que puedes creer conquistar a toda chica? - dije mofándome - no lo creo... - cruzándome de brazos. -además ¿qué te asegura que no te conquistaré a ti? Y después, te dejaré tal y como dejas a las otras cientos de chicas del colegio... y llorarás cuando yo lo haga...

-Creo que habrá problemas... - dijo Remus.

-¿Creen que deberíamos detenerla?- Preguntó Nathaly.,

-Chicos... basta- dijo Lily interviniendo e interponiéndose entre ambos- no lograrán nada con eso... además, estamos o no dispuestas a hacer esa apuesta, aun seguiremos siendo compañeros de pociones...

-Seremos entonces, mas que, compañeros de pociones- dije calmadamente- seremos parejas.  Todos los que estamos aquí.  En este momento, no pueden asistir, salir, participar e invitar, a otra chica que no seamos algunas de nosotras... mucho menos seducir a otra chica... a ninguna y bajo ningún motivo.  Nosotras haremos lo mismo.

-¿Qué cosa??? - se escuchó de ambos lados, tanto de chicos como de chicas.

-No nos metas en tus líos- dijo Nathaly sonrojada y molesta. 

-Ah no-. Dijo James molesto- no nos metan en sus ridículas ideas...

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedes resistir el resto del año sin pareja Potter? ¿O no crees que tu amigo, resista?- señalando a Sirius.

-¿Qué pasará a quien gane?

-Si tu ganas- dije calmadamente- tendrás todo el dinero que he ganado con tus idilios amorosos... y las de las apuestas de quiddicth 

-¿cuánto es eso en total?- preguntó Peter curiosamente.

-¡¡¡no hagas eso!!- gritó Nathaly - eso era para tu propio negocio de bar... no lo hagas...

-En los últimos siete años... - dijo Arlenys como si nada- alrededor de 900 galeones....

-¿NOVECIENTOS??- gritaron los merodeadores.  Todos, excepto Sirius.  

-trato hecho- dijo Sirius- ¿y si tu ganas???

-Si yo gano... - dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente- tendrás que...

Todos levantaron prácticamente sus oídos para esa ultima. Tenía que ser algo estupendo para que se le ocurriera de la nada. O la verdad era que ¿lo había pensado mucho? 

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntaba él calmada mente- ¿Qué?

-Besar a la ultima chica que te atreverías a besar en todo Hogwarts... -dije calmadamente-pero esa la decidiré yo... y servirás en mi bar por cuatro meses... 

-No suena nada difícil...

-En los labios...-refiriéndome a la chica. 

-Muy bien...

-A quien yo decida...

-Nada fuera de lo ordinario...

-Durante mas de cinco minutos... y...

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los demás, curiosos.

-Tendrán que realizar todos ustedes un streptease para nosotras "todos ustedes"-. Señalando detrás. 

-Ah no- gritó Nathaly

-Dios mío- gritó Jia a pesar que ella no estaba incluida en toda aquella incomoda situación.  No al principio, de todos modos. 

-Igual para ustedes- dijo Sirius - pero lo tuyo, será una función privada solo para mí...

"Lo miré desafiantemente.  Quedé en silencio unos instantes.  Tomé la decisión en ese momento y apreté su mano. En ese momento, la apuesta se activaba.  Los demás nos observaban absortos. "

-Trato hecho - "me vi diciéndole al momento que le estrechaba la mano. Todos nos observaban como si estuviésemos o locos, desquiciados o..."

-Te vas a arrepentir- me dijo en un momento y me jaló acercándome a su cuerpo.  con su mano libre tocó mi rostro por unos segundos- no vas a poder...

-Lo mismo digo de ti- "dije alejándome del joven.  Después de eso, le eché un ultimo vistazo al grupo y me retiré del lugar, siendo seguida por las chicas".

-¿Sabes acaso en lo que nos has metido?- preguntó James a su amigo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo- ¿Sabes acaso lo que haces? Arly al igual que tu, carece de juicio... y mas aun involucrándonos a nosotros también!!

-Tanto Nathaly como James, como Lily y yo, no tenemos la culpa de que ambos se gusten...- agregó Remus.- haz como con las demás: invítala a salir y asunto terminado...

-¡¡Espera un momento!!- se detuvo Black en el pasillo- ¡¡A mi no me agrada ella!! ni siquiera nos soportamos...

-Bueno, como sea- dijo James bastante molesto- Eso de emparejarme y que no podemos salir sin ninguna de ellas, ¡¡Es ridículo!!

-Solo quiere demostrar que nosotros somos el sexo débil. es una condenada feminista- dijo Sirius- es lo contrario... ese grupo se muere por nosotros...

-Como sea- dijo Remus - no tienen porque meternos en sus problemas...

-Chicos- dijo Peter- Lamento interrumpir, pero... Creo que llegaremos tarde a herbología...

En ese momento, se dieron cuenta.  estaban diez minutos atrasados y aun estaban en el castillo.

-Estamos muertos - dijo Remus avanzando el paso con libros en manos.

-Caminen aprisa- dijo James también corriendo.

-Como sea- dijo Sirius avanzando también pero ¿Sería capaz de no salir, invitar, besar o seducir a otra chica de Hogwarts.- Una apuesta es una apuesta... son 900 galeones y lo demás... 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora:  Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos... he vuelto.. jejeje. Otra historia de los merodeadores... me encantan estos chicos en especial Sirius Black... me muero, derrito asesino por él... (hablo en serio) . ahora, para que yo publique un capitulo tendrán que....**

**-¿Qué cosa?- al unísono- ¿Qué???**

**-Dejar review... no es tan difícil... pero si tomaré en cuenta los reviews, y su cantidad antes de actualizar.  Es que, honestamente, he comenzado varias historias sin contar la tercera parte de la otra historia de los merodeadores... parte de "mi destino" y "hacia un futuro incierto". Se Titula _"hasta que la muerte nos separe"_ Muchos proyectos y poco tiempo, además que acapararía mi vida personal (Así es, Crystal tiene una vida así que, para que esta siga escribiendo, deberán dejar reviews).. **

**-Saludos a mis amigas:  Naiko, Hibari Zhang, Sakura Corazón,  Melyza y Aiko.  También a aquellas fieles lectoras de mis historias de HP ... gracias por su apoyo.**

**-Como expliqué al principio, estos personajes (Exceptuando Jia, Frank Black, Arly Thompson y Nathaly y otros que aparecerán a lo largo de esta historia), no son míos... pertenecen a la autoría de JK Rowlings... no quiero demandas ni nada por el estilo... solo tengo esta pc y no vale dos centavos de las veces que la hemos reparado...**

**Los que son nuevos en leer mis historias deben de saber que, Comentarios, dudas, clavos, tomatazos, lechuga, estaca, cadenas, ajo, balas de plata  e infusiones de lavanda, a Sirius Black y/o Remus Lupin o James Black (para q Naiko no se me enoje de que no lo pedí a ellos )... a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com **


	2. Capitulo 2

**"Entre Confusiones,  Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Capitulo: "¿apuestas?"**

-Es una total, completa, absurda y ridícula idea- decía Nathaly mientras caminaba al lado de Arlenys...- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea?

Lily iba a su lado y no opinaba nada.  Jia iba también en su mismo camino.  Muchos estudiantes paseaban por los pasillos.  Arlenys parecía despreocupada una vez llegaron al aula de  astronomía.-Vamos chicas ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? A nosotros no nos agradan ninguno de ellos ¿Cierto?

"Observé como Lily al igual que Nathaly se sonrojaban. Jia prefería no opinar en el asunto.  Me enojé conmigo misma.  No debí llevarme del interés de hacer sufrir a Black y arrastrar a mis amigas conmigo."

-Potter será el líder-dijo Nathaly- es demasiado guapo... Remus es un encanto ... – y cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Cómo nos metiste en tus problemas?

-Calma chicas- _"Dijo Lily interviniendo.  De todas maneras, ella era la líder de nuestro grupo de amigas. Me gustaba su forma de actuar y de pensar.  Además siempre tenía una solución para cada problema; claro, eso es exceptuando el problema que ocupaba su corazón pero nunca admitiría._"- Debemos de no perder la calma.   Solo tenemos que seguir una serie de instrucciones... por ejemplo; yo me emparejaré con Remus...

-¿Por que es eso?- preguntó Nathaly observándole -¿Qué intentas?

-Simplemente que te gusta Remus- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos- Lejos de Remus, será mas difícil que te enamores aun mas de él...

-Yo no... –dijo roja como jitomate.  Exhalando dijo- ... me importa mucho menos con quien lo hagas... muy bien.  Yo iré con Potter...

-Bien- dijo Lily.

-De acuerdo- dijo Nathaly.

-No hay problema...

-Será pan comido...

"se observaron una a la otra. Jia, despidiéndose de nosotras, continuó su camino hasta el aula de Adivinación que era su siguiente clase. Quedamos en reunirnos en el almuerzo.  Finalmente ingresamos al aula de astronomía y tomamos asiento.  Pocos momentos después, ingresó nuestro profesor de astronomía.  Era un encanto.  Era joven, de algunos treinta años.  Ojos azules y su pelo era corto.  Un galán en comparación con mis otros maestros.  No lo negaba.  Me atraía el profesor.  No lo negaba.  Al igual que la mayoría de las estudiantes de astronomía.  Se llamaba Daniel Roberts.

-Creo que es hora de empezar- dijo el sujeto tratando de iniciar su clase- aunque ¿dónde están los demás estudiantes?

"Nos volteamos a ver detrás de nosotras.  Aun los "merodeadores" no habían llegado."

-¿Dónde estarán?- se preguntaban Kathy Bell y Connie Logan  a unísono.

"Sonriéndome dije"- Tal vez abandonaron la escuela ya... –"dije sin darle mayor importancia. En ese momento observé como Kathy Bell me hacía una señal, insultándome.  Increíble. Esos muchachos tienen ciegas defensoras de sus intereses."

-Nunca, digas eso delante de su club de fanáticas- dijo Lily sabiamente- no pareces que tienes ya 7 años estudiando con nosotros.. ni con ellos.

"era cierto. Creo que no aprendíamos las lecciones de nuestro pasado. O de nuestras previas experiencias con un grupo como el de los merodeadores.  Nathaly estaba sentada conmigo.  Lily estaba sentada delante de nosotros,. Junto a un chico llamado Robert Longbottom."

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos...- comenzó a decir el maestro; volteé a ver a mi querido profesor, cuando escuchamos voces provenientes de la puerta.

-¿cómo se te pudo olvidar que era astronomía y no Herbología?- "decía la horripilante voz de Sirius Black"- En serio Peter ¿Qué haremos contigo?

"ingresaron como si no les importara que la clase había empezado.  Observaron a su alrededor y acompañados de James y Remus, vi como comenzaban a ocupar los asientos detrás de nosotrasVolteé mi mirada al profesor pero este no comenzaba.  Escuché pasos que se acercaban hasta nuestro lugar."

"En un momento a otro, vi como Nathaly se ponía de pie y el molestoso de Black se sentaba a mi lado". Por lo que parecía Black le  había dicho algo, para que cambiaran de lugares.  Me sorprendía.  Siempre hemos sido compañeras de asiento en mis siete años en Hogwarts. 

-¿Nathaly? ¿Adonde vas?-"Miré como mi amiga se sentaba al lado de Potter.  Pero Potter no estaba pendiente a mi amiga.  Observaba mas adelante a donde Lily Evans estaba sentada al lado de Longbottom. Nathaly le decía algo a Remus y este avanzaba adelante con sus libros en mano."

"Kathy Bell y Connie Logan  observaban anonadadas como Sirius se me quedaba observando fijamente.  Me miraron como si quisieran ahorcarme y sorprendidas también. Muchas de la clase, se quedaban observando este sorpresivo cambio de lugares."

-No te preocupes- dijo Black calmadamente.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Vuelve a tu silla...- Señalándole la parte de atrás.

-¿Sabes una cosa?-" dijo el sin escucharme.  Kathy Bell y Connie Logan  observaban anonadadas nuestra conversación. Siempre o mejor dicho, nunca hablaba dos líneas con Black.  Ellas dos estaban enamoradas del sujeto.  Me imagino lo que en su imaginación deseaban que me  ocurriera a mi".- Para hacer nuestra relación un poco mas interesante, de ahora en adelante, solo yo me sentaré contigo ¿Qué tal?

-¿Relación? ¿Tienen una relación?-preguntó Kathy.  Connie estaba boquiabierta.  Los demás que no estaban enterados de la apuesta, estaban sorprendidos.  Se escuchaban los murmullos.

-¡No tenemos una relación!!- grité en el salón.   Aquí hasta el profesor me observaba anonadado.  Esto lo dije en un volumen de voz un poco alto.  Hasta me puse de pie. 

-Llámalo como quieras amor- "me dijo el muy descarado. Los demás merodeadores se sonrieron.  Nathaly estaba boquiabierta"- Pero no niegues lo inevitable...

"Medité por unos instantes y sonreí descaradamente. Me acerqué lo mas que se pueda a su rostro y evadiendo su cara, me dirigí a su oído y dije"- se lo que haces... cuídate.. o perderás algo mas que la apuesta...- "después de esto, lo besé en la mejilla. Creo que le dejé la marca del labial".

"El profesor Daniel estaba sorprendido ante la atención que recibíamos de todo el salón.  Nadie sabía que fue lo que le dije.  No creo que se enterarían.  O pensaba al principio.  Pero en vez de preocuparse, tomó mi brazo e hizo sentarme nuevamente a su lado."  

-muy... bien- dijo ante todo lo ocurrido y sin entender nada- empecemos...- dirigiéndose a la pizarra.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  Después de clase *-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Espera- gritaba Sirius Black saliendo del aula detrás de Arlenys-  Ey Arly...- ahí ella se detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿llevar mis libros?

-Nadie me deja en ridículo de esta manera.. según recuerdo, tu fuiste la que colocó  la apuesta ¿No?

-Sin mal no recuerdo, tu no te negaste- dije avanzando.  Hasta dejé a mis amigas atrás en el salón.

"El muy descarado continuaba siguiéndome y comentándome lo que pasaría en las demás clases.  En realidad, no se como lo aguanto"

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Algunas jóvenes lloraban todo esto  que ocurrió en clase.  Sirius Black uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Howgarts, Junto a James Potter, Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy (hablando de la lista de los mas codiciados)  ya no estaba soltero.  Pero quienes se sorprendieron mas fueron los alumnos que abandonaban el aula lentamente y mas aun,  fue al ver a James Potter, A Nathaly a Peter y a Remus y Lily juntos, susurrando al final del salón.  Por lo que se sabía, ni Nathaly y mucho menos Lily, se acercaban a los merodeadores.  Las pocas veces que, Arlenys cruzaba dos palabras con los otros jóvenes, era por los asuntos de las apuestas y los prestamos.  Ahora había otro misterio en Hogwarts ¿Qué hacían las chicas enemigas y contrincante de los merodeadores, con los merodeadores?

-Esto es ridículo- dijo James Potter a manera de queja y señalando a Lily agregó- Dile a tu amiga, Evans, que deje esta tontería.  Que se olvide de la apuesta...

-¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con Black, Potter?- preguntó Lily de mala gana.

-no nos escucha- dijo Remus bastante calmado- no nos hace caso... pero si continúan con esto, Canuto, terminará lastimando a su amiga... cuando le imponen algo a Canuto, termina haciendo todo al revés....

- Tampoco conocen a Arly, puede ser tan o mas complicada que Black –agregó Nathaly.

-Te lo advierto Evans- dijo Potter suavizando su voz- por favor... – también suavizando su mirada-  sácanos a todos de este apuro...

Lily lo observó por unos instantes.  Exhalando dijo- ¿Quieres salir de esta? Bien... te sacaré de esta... pero me deberás una grande Potter...

-Muchas gracias- dijo él sosteniendo la mano de ella por unos momentos y soltándola de repente dijo- Eh... tenemos que irnos.... Lunático, Colagusano.- retirándose a prisa del salón.  

Detrás Remus hizo una reverencia diciendo- Hasta luego mis estimadas damiselas...- lo que provocó la sonrisa de Nathaly e inmediatamente el sujeto salió acompañado de Peter.  Las chicas los observaron hasta que salieron del aula.

 -Está desesperado- dijo Nathaly- bastante desesperado... ahora, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez, por que no quiere estar con nosotras... o conmigo por lo menos...

-¿Qué hablas Lily? ¿Quién no querría estar contigo? De todas formas eres una de las chicas mas hermosas e inteligentes de Hogwarts...

-Gracias por darme ánimos pero ahora que Arlenys ha hecho esta apuesta, entiendo porque...no lo soporto ¡¡A ninguno de ellos!!!

-Si, claro- dijo dándole la razón pero con menos convicción- ¿Quién soportaría a unos chicos tan... tan... – No teniendo palabras para ello. 

Ambas jóvenes salieron del salón.   De todas maneras, ya no quedaba nadie.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

" A la hora de la cena, entre todo el cuerpo estudiantil se rumoraba el romance entre Sirius Black y yo. Recuerdo que al entrar al gran salón a cenar, todos nos observaban a nosotras.  Incluso, Jia no se escapó de las miradas.  Recuerdo que dos chicas, llamada Melyza Watson y Audrey Jenkins, se acercaron a nosotras".

-Vaya ustedes- dijo Melyza y ambas riéndose.  Eran de Ravenclaw y estaban en quinto año también.- Involucrarse con ellos .. si no me lo hubieran dicho no lo hubiera creido...

-Lo mejor de la situación es que están Protegidas...- en ese momento un chico de apellido Petters se sienta al lado de Nathaly y comienza a conversar con ella.   Aun los chicos no habían llegado.

-¿Protegidas?-preguntó Lily.

-¿Acaso no lo saben?- preguntó Melyza- se dice y se rumora que al medio día.. .Sirius Black hizo un anuncio formal- Aquí recuerdo que Lily me observaba y Nathaly volteo su atención a la conversación interesada también.

-¿Anuncio formal?

-Si- dijo Audrey- diciendo que "Lily Evans, Arlenys Thompson y Nathaly Malfoy por ser novias de los merodeadores, todo aquel que se le acercara a algunas de ellas en especial hombres, sentirían la ira de los Merodeadores"

-Hicieron ¿Qué???- preguntaba Lily sorprendida. – se pasan...

-¿Así que eso hicieron?- preguntó Nathaly observando a Arly- esta situación me está sacando de quicio...- enfadándose- eres mi amiga... pero ¡¡ya basta!! ¡¡Sácanos de este asunto!!! Y a Remus también...

-¿A Remus?- pregunté inocentemente- que detalle el tuyo en pensar en él...

-Nos lo pidieron- Dijo Lily – y tienen razón...

-¿Tienen?-pregunté.

-Remus Lupin y Potter nos pidieron que habláramos contigo... 

-Solo Sirius tiene que decir "ganaste" y asunto resuelto- comiendo mis patatas al horno.

-No lo dirá- dijo Nathaly- es tan cabeza dura como tu... 

-Ese es el trato... – dije – además ¿De que se quejan? Las he puesto cerca de ellos ¿No era eso lo que querían?

-¡¡NO!!_ dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"olvidándome del resentimiento que existen en algunas jóvenes de mi colegio, que cada vez que alguien se involucra con uno de los Merodeadores, llegó Kathy con una jarra de jugo de calabaza que la muy descarada salpicó en nosotras, mojándonos enseguida"

-¿eres inadaptada o que?- dijo Lily enfadándose y sacudiéndose.

-¡¡Que torpe eres!!- dije alzando mi voz.

-Ups... lo siento...- dijo ella con cara de inocente.  Sabíamos que lo hizo a propósito.

"Evitando un enfrentamiento, les dije a las demás" .- Vamos a limpiarnos – "porque Lily, no era de las que se quedaba tranquilas.  Pero podríamos vengarnos mas tarde"

"Nos pusimos de pie y Nathaly también estaba mojada.   Cuando salíamos por la puerta, en esos momentos, entraban los merodeadores a excepción de Remus.  Los otros observaban nuestras condiciones en nuestros uniformes."

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó James, observando a Lily y a Nathaly. 

"no llegamos a responder bien.  En un momento, se acercaron Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy.  Habían estado en el comedor y observaron todo el incidente"

-Potter y Compañía- dijo Lucius- miren lo que le hicieron a estas damas por su incompetencia.  Ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién pudo haber sido capaz de semejante barbaridad?

-Toma- pasándole un pañuelo a Lily dijo Snape- Para que te seques...

-Gracias Severus- dijo Lily aceptándolo. En realidad, a excepción de Malfoy y unos cuantos, el resto respetaba y admiraba a Lily.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó James.

-Kathy nos recordó porque ser sus parejas es pegajoso- dijo Lily limpiándose- Vamos a los baños- dijo marchándose con el pañuelo de Snape.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Nathaly?-dijo Malfoy observando a la joven y al igual que Severus, dándole un pañuelo- En privado...

-Si claro-dijo ella, siguiendo a su primo hasta el exterior del salón y por primera ves cayendo en cuenta que tal vez tendría problemas por dicha apuesta de la cual su primo no sabia nada.  Las otras chicas, se dirigieron a los lavabos.

-¿Qué pasa Lucius?- preguntó Nathaly a su primo.  Este guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y observaba detenidamente a su prima. 

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo Lucius- te he presentado tantos amigos míos... que se olvidarían por unos instantes que estas en Gryffindor... vienes de una familia ejemplar... limpia... Y vienes y te involucras con Potter...

-Oye Lucius, no me hables como si fuera tu hermana y está en tu deber protegerme.  No necesito que me protejas.  Se me cuidar sola...

-¿Es que acaso no comprendes?- dijo Observándole detenidamente- ¿Potter? ¿por qué Potter? Ya viste lo que pasa con él y las mujeres... no se porque, pero creen que es un dios... 

-¿Acaso estás celoso de Potter? Debo decirte que lo mío con él, no es serio... ni en lo mas mínimo... –deja de preocuparte.

Tomándole por el brazo dijo cerca de ella- y a ti se te olvida, que tus padres me confiaron que te cuidara de tipos como Potter y Compañía...

-Suéltame- Dijo Nathaly- Lucius, suéltame. Me lastimas...

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- era Remus Lupin que se acercaba a la joven Malfoy- ¿Qué haces Malfoy? Suéltala...

-Retírate Lupin- dijo Malfoy- esto no es asunto tuyo... 

Tomó el brazo de Malfoy y lo retiró de su compañera de casa y con voz amenazante, dijo- No me hagas tener que repetirlo...

- Hablaremos luego "prima"- dijo Malfoy retirándose al interior del gran Comedor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimó?-con voz preocupada sin terminar de comprender como siendo primos fueran tan diferentes, en todo caso nunca cruzaban mas de cinco frases con alguna de ellas y no sabían como eran en realidad-

-Estoy bien- dijo Nathaly- estoy acostumbrada al comportamiento de Lucius...- miró a Remus y este le observaba fijamente.  Nathaly se olvidó de que era con Remus.  Sonrojándose ligeramente , dijo- tengo que irme... las chicas me esperan...-señalando a la izquierda.

-¿No están en el comedor?- preguntó el joven con aquellos ojos castaños tan comunicativos. 

-No... están en los lavabos... hubo un pequeño incidente con una jarra de jugo- ya estaba bastante sonrojada- tengo que irme...- comenzando a pasos cortos pero hábiles a alejarse por el pasillo. 

Remus Sonrió ante la actitud de la joven,  pensando que el sonrojo era por la pena de que fuera testigo de la actitud de su primo para con ella, sin percatar que era por él su sonrojo. Momentos después, ingresó al comedor.  Divisó a sus amigos. Se sentó al lado de Sirius.

-¿Qué les pasó a las demás? ¿Acaso huyen de ti, Sirius?- dijo bastante divertido, Lupin.

-No... – dijo el joven- pero tengo una idea... Los merodeadores atacarán esta noche- sirviéndose patatas.- Kathy Bell las pagará...

James calmadamente dijo. – No podemos... es una chica...

-No seas tan caballeroso- dijo Sirius- Deja por un momento tu caballerosidad de un lado y piensa por unos instantes...hay que hacer efectivo el anuncio de esta tarde

-Según me contaron, fue porque están emparejadas con ustedes, por culpa de la apuesta esa- dijo Peter – deberían de castigar a Thompson... y no a Kathy...

-Dejemos que ellas lo resuelvan- dijo Remus. Ellos le observaron detenidamente- ¿o acaso piensan que Evans y las otras se quedarán calmadas?  Nada que ver... – sonriendo divertido y sutilmente.- verán lo que digo: mañana pasará como la vez del desayuno explosivo ¿Recuerdan?

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Sirius poniendo mala cara- las condenadas se nos adelantaron...

-Pero si tu querrías usar la poción de caer el cabello... – agregó Peter.

-Nunca la usamos- dijo Sirius entusiasmándose- ¿Qué tal... si...- Analizando la situación.

-¿Contra quien? ¿kathy Bell? –preguntó Peter adivinando las intenciones de su amigo.

-No....- dijo Sirius y de ahí dirigió su mirada al fondo del salón.  Allí delante de él estaban sus victimas- Slyterin...

-¿Por qué Slyterin?- preguntó James.

-De acuerdo- dijo Remus observando nuevamente su plato.  Tanto James como Peter, abrieron la boca de la sorpresa.  Remus casi siempre, aunque apoyaba sus travesuras, nunca estaba 100% de acuerdo con ellas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó James.

-Ese es mi Lunático...- dijo Sirius.- Solo necesitamos, esta noche, ir a las cocinas y....

Mientras ellos elaboraban aquellos planes, Jia los observaba silenciosos mientras susurraban.  En esos momentos, el otro Black, de nombre Frank se sienta a su lado.  Este pertenecía a la casa de RavenClaw. 

-Hola Jia- dijo el sujeto.

-Hola ¿cómo te ha ido?- sonriéndole.

-Bien. Oye ¿Es cierto todo esto que he escuchado? ¿Qué mi hermano- Señalando al joven.- ¿Qué anda con Arly?

-Eh.... sip- ingiriendo un trago de jugo de calabaza.- andan en algo bastante extraño – Con gotas en su cuello.

-Extraño... no pensé de Sirius...- sacudiendo su cabeza- ¿Qué mas da? Creo que te veré en Herbología ¿no?

-Así es...-

-hasta entonces- caminando nuevamente a su mesa.

Jia estaba mas feliz que las pascuas.  Sabía por certera idea que las chicas no se quedarán sin vengarse.  Algo planearían.  En ese momento una idea pasó por su cabeza- ¿Qué hago aquí? – poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta del comedor- la diversión estará en la estrategia de acción y venganza...- con una maléfica y traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.  Remus  por un lado y Frank desde su mesa por el otro, se percataron de la repentina salida de su amiga.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Capitulo 2:  Al escribir este capitulo, recibí el apoyo de mi amiga Naiko para que lo continuase... gracias infinitas... gracias a Aiko y a Melyza quienes tambien me apoyan...**

**Comentarios, Dudas Tomatazos a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com, firma en el libro de visitas o review... **


	3. capitulo3

**"Entre Confusiones,  Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

Antes que todo: No soy dueña de Harry Potter (ya desearía yo tener millones y vivir en Londres y andar en Limo y codearme con la realeza y las estrellas de cine T.T ) los nombres y demás, pertenecen a JK Rowlings y sus copyrights pertenecen a la Waner Brothers ¿Ok? Esto es con fines de entretenimiento... no tengo dinero... para nada U.u hablo en serio ...

_ ¡Quien plagie esta historia se las verá conmigo!!! 

Sirius Black es solo mío... y hablo en serio (jejejeje) n___n 

**Capitulo 3: " Pranks"...******

-Cuidado donde pisas- se escuchaba en el vacío pasillo de Hogwarts.  – Cuidado con mi pie Colagusano...- era la voz de Remus...

-Si Lunático..- en ese momento, tropieza con algo y su pie da sobre el de Sirius. Por habilidad, James cubre su boca antes de que este grite.

-Silencio o nos descubrirá la Señora Norris.- dijo James.

-Cuidado colagusano...- en ese momento, llegan a una estatua.

-¿Están seguros que quieren hacer esto?- preguntó Peter asustado- Si nos descubren...

-No nos descubrirán- dijo Sirius dando la clave. "Mandrágora Blood" a la puerta secreta. –además, ¿Quién creerá que nosotros tenemos la clave de otra casa?

-Tiene sus ventajas salir con una Slytherin ¿No Canuto?- preguntó Remus.

-Esa sola ventaja- dijo Sirius.-  si no me hubiera llevado de lo bien que olía ese día, creo que no hubiera terminado detrás de los arbustos besándome con ella...

  
-Cortesía de Jia Wen- dijo James divertido.-  si sigue así, será nuestra próxima maestra de pociones... ahora, vamos... tenemos que hacer esto rápido e indoloro. – ingresando a la sala de Slytherin. 

Riendo sutilmente Sirius agregó en unos segundos.- Su habilidad con pociones es que tiene algo atraído a mi querido hermano a esa china... aunque mi hermano tiene buen gusto...- Sacudiendo su cabeza- en fin, a lo que vinimos- guardando silencio finalmente.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*******

****

            **cinco de la mañana.**- Conduciéndolos por seis pisos y comenzaron a descender las escalinatas de mármol que conducían al vestíbulo. doblando a la izquierda.  Ingresando por una puerta llegaron a pocos pasos a un tramo de escaleras que descendían en algún lugar, desembocando en un amplio corredor de piedra, brillantemente iluminado con antorchas y decorado con alegres pinturas.

Acercándose al dibujo de una pera, Remus le hizo cosquillas haciendo que esta se riera. Momentos después, estaban dentro de las cocinas. Pudieron observar a los elfos trabajando en el desayuno que servirían al otro día.  

Como eran  conocidos en aquel lugar, se retiraron la capa invisible.  Uno de los elfos llamado Garlf, que era pequeño con orejas puntiagudas, sus dientes torcidos y con un delantal de color rojo chino se acercó a ellos.

-¡¡James Potter!! ¡¡señor Lupin! ¡Señor Black!! ¡¡y señor Pettigrew!!- haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes, señores?

En ese momento, otros elfos empujaban sillas e inmediatamente los jóvenes estaban sentados tomando rollos ingleses con leche.  Peter introdujo tres al mismo tiempo en su boca mientras los demás disfrutaban su desayuno.

-Debo de decir que ahora me arrepiento...- mencionó Remus a sus amigos- ¿No es algo... cruel?

-Para nada- dijo James sonriéndole. Ya tenemos bastante tiempo soportando sus estupideces.

-¿Se imaginan los rostros de los demás cuando ellos entren hoy en la mañana al salón?-preguntó Sirius con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Los señores desean algo mas?-preguntó Garlf.

-Estamos bien- agregó Sirius- pero necesitaremos unas cuantas piezas de la torta de fresas de anoche para llevárnoslas y comérnosla luego. Estaba deliciosa.

-Lo siento señor Black- dijo Garlf- pero las señoritas se llevaron las ultimas piezas hace una cuantas horas.

-¿Señoritas?- preguntó James curioso.  Remus, alzó una ceja- ¿Qué señoritas?

- Garlf no puede decir, Señor... prometió no decir nada...

-¿quiénes serían? ¿Qué querrían?

-Solo querían inspeccionar el desayuno que preparamos hoy señor Lupin... amables y hermosas señoritas que nos visitan de vez en cuando...

-¿Cómo hay chicas que saben esta ruta? ¿cómo lo saben? ¿sabes tu acaso como Garlf?

-Lo siento señor Pettigrew- dijo negando con su cabeza- pero una promesa es una promesa....

***-*-*-*-*-*-* Momentos después *-*-*-*-*-*-*******

-Thompson...- mencionó James en voz alta- Y Evans... – mientras caminaban de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor- ¿Creen que fueron ellas las misteriosas señoritas?

-¿Qué planearán ahora?- preguntó con voz ofendida, Sirius Black- ¿Acaso no nos dejarán tomarnos el crédito por única vez siendo esta vez, nosotros? 

-Tranquilo Canuto- dijo Remus – demos a ellas,  el beneficio de la duda. Puede ser que solo estaban comiendo tarta de fresas...

-Es imposible- agregó James- ella fueron a los lavabos.  Después de eso, las volvimos a ver en la torre... ¿cómo sabían que buscar?  Ellas no tenían idea que hubo de cena.

-Tal vez, alguien de la torre les informó o Wen...- agregó Peter.

-No confío en ellas- dijo Sirius.- no comeré nada en el desayuno, solo por si acaso...

-Yo tampoco-dijo James.

-¿Creen que hayan envenenado la comida?-agregó Peter temeroso.

-veremos que hicieron...- llegando al retrato de la señora gorda. James llevaba su capa doblada en la mano.  Remus iba delante, brindó la clave y pronto estaban en su sala común. 

-¿Entonces? ¿qué haremos?- preguntó Remus rompiendo el silencio.

-No sabemos nada- dijo James- iré a mis practicas temprano...- hablando de quiddicht.  – no podemos despertar sospechas...

-Vaya ,vaya pero si no son los merodeadores – dijo una voz proveniente de las escaleras.

-¿Arly Thompson?- preguntó Sirius observándole mientras ella descendía. Los otros merodeadores se sonrieron.  Ya iban a observar la primera pelea del día.

-Arlenys para ti, Black...- en ese momento ella iba a pasar para el retrato de la señora Gorda pero el merodeador, le cortaba el paso- déjame pasar...

-¿Adonde vamos?

-¿Vamos? No... voy. Y no es de tu incumbencia...

-Siendo tu pareja, tengo derecho a saber.

-No. No lo tienes...

En ese momento, Remus, James y Peter tomaron asiento y comiendo de un paquete de grageas encontradas en el sofá. observaban la discusión del par.

-Dime a donde vas...

-No...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es de tu incumbencia, entrometido...

-Tu tuviste esta idea...porque no te rindes, y jamás me meteré en tu camino...

-No soy de las que se rinden...  –perdiendo la paciencia y extrayendo la varita y apuntándole con ella- Dejadme pasar...

James y Remus recobraron la compostura y observaron a la joven. ¿Realmente sería capaz de atacarle con la varita? 

-Canuto déjala pasar – dijo Peter.

Se cruzó de brazos y dijo- No...

-Hazle caso a tu amigo... – dijo Arly- evítate algo bochornoso y déjame pasar...- en ese momento, estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor, comenzaban a descender.  Observaban estáticos lo que allí ocurría. 

-No me moveré...- dijo Sirius cruzado de brazos- si quieres quitarme, tendrás que hacerlo por la fuerza...

Arly lo apuntó mas efusivamente.  En ese momento, iba a conjurar un hechizo y de hecho comenzó a decir – "Wingardum levio....

-¡¡Alto!!- gritó Lily Evans apareciéndose con Nathaly detrás de ella- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-Bien prefecta: esta estudiante y "compañera" estaba a punto de lanzarme un hechizo...-respondió Sirius orgulloso de que Lily los haya encontrado en "In infranganti"

-¿Arly?- observaba Lily sorprendida- ¿por qué? – y observando al sofá donde estaban el resto de los merodeadores agregó-¿por qué no los detuviste? – observando a Potter- ¿No eres acaso, prefecto también? 

-Evans, no me culpes... no pensé que ella llegaría a apuntarle con la varita...- agregó el joven de gafas defendiéndose- ¿Acaso siempre tengo yo, la culpa de todo?

-Estuviste sentado allí desde el principio- dijo Arly alterada.- ¡¡Viste cuando él me molestaba y no hiciste nada!!

-Le dijimos que te dejara en paz- dijo Peter defendiendo a su amigo- No nos escuchó.

-¡¡no había nada que hacer!! – agregó el chico de gafas- además ella comenzó...

-¿Yo comencé?- discutía la joven de gafas- ¡¡Esto es ridículo!!

"Ahí comenzó la discusión: Los merodeadores discutían conmigo y Lily.  Dijimos cosas de ambas partes increíbles. Lo que mas sorprendía era que ¿Cómo las parejas discutían entre si? Nathaly permaneció sin romper la discusión. (Remus y Peter al igual que Nathaly, solo observaban, sin intentar entrometerse por su propia seguridad no sabían en que iba a terminar todo eso) Recuerdo que James apuntaba con su dedo a Lily y Sirius me decía cosas pero no recuerdo de que se trataba.  Lily estaba enfurecida que estuviera James llevándole la contraria.  Después de todo, eran prefectos y su labor era mantener el orden en la casa de Gryffindor. Recuerdo que incluso, Sirius y yo quedamos sin mas nada que decir y de un momento a otro, observábamos a James y Lily discutir como el resto del alumnado de casa.  Incluso recuerdo que Sirius me observó por unos instantes pero regresó su mirada a su mejor amigo. La verdad era que, al final hablaban de lo difícil que era hablar entre ellos y no se que otras cosas.  Lily le hablaba de la falta de gusto que tenían cuando se trataba de salir con las chicas.  James le decía que no podía aceptar un cumplido aunque su vida dependiera de ello."

-¡¡Ya basta!!- dijo Lily ya cansada de discutir- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor...

-No puedes quitarle puntos a la casa a donde perteneces...- dijo James.

-Veinticinco...

-Es injusto...

-Treinta...

-Oye, basta.  No ganaremos la copa si sigues, Evans...

-Treinta y cinco...

-¿No vas a dejar de bajar puntos?

-Guarda silencio y dejaré de quitar también...

-Oye...

-Cuarenta...

En ese momento, Sirius cubrió los labios de su amigo.  Observo a las jóvenes y dijo- Bien, damas, ustedes ganan... con su permiso... Arly, nos vemos en el desayuno, cariño..- tomando a James por los hombros y subiendo las escaleras entre los estudiantes.  Remus y Peter, siguieron a los dos primeros.

"me quedé estática ante este atrevimiento.  Incluso, no desistía.  Le dijimos todas las cosas ofensivas, incluso, lastimamos su orgullo como Gryffindors quitándoles puntos. Pero nada. Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que lastima mas a los Merodeadores?"

-¿Estás bien? Pensé que les iba a dar un infarto- _dijo Nathaly acercándose a nosotras_.- En serio ¿por qué discuten con ellos?

-No tiene la razón...  condenado Potter... – dijo la pelirroja alzando su puño.  De un momento a otro, dirigió su vista a la sala llena de estudiantes y cerrando sus ojos agregó-  ¿Quieren que les quite mas puntos? ¡¡¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!!!

"En esos momentos, la sala se vació de los estudiantes quedándonos solo nosotras."

-Animo Lily- dijo Nathaly – después de lo que hemos hecho, y lo que pasará en pocos momentos, no creo que te lo quieras perder...- sonriendo abiertamente- después de todo, va a ser el desayuno mas caliente de todos los tiempos.—Dirigiéndola por los hombros a la entrada- Así que ¿Esperamos algo chicas? y por los puntos ya los recuperaremos de todos modos, es nuestro ultimo año y quiero que le ganemos a Slytherin.... 

-Condenado Potter y sus amiguitos...- dijo Lily- me causa mas problemas algunas veces que mis propios primitos ¡¡Y tienen seis años!! sin mencionar a mi hermana–quejándose mientras salía por el retrato acompañada de Arly y Nathaly.   – Y tu- señalando a Arly- La próxima vez... yo misma te cerraré la boca... apuesto a que tu lo empezaste todo...

-¿Yo? ¿conociendo tu a Black, me culpas a mi? Que poca confianza me tienes, amiga...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* En la habitación numero siete *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*******

-Condenada Evans- dijo James rociándose agua en el rostro- Discute tanto e insulta que al final,  no sabes que responderle... ya me estaba quedando sin ideas... además tiene esos ojos...- Sacudiendo su cabeza en inmediatamente arrojándose en contra de la jarra con lavabo que estaba en la mesa.  Hundió su cabeza por unos segundos su rostro.  Los demás por unos instantes, pensaban que trataba de ¿Ahogarse? Sirius corrió a su "auxilio" y extrajo la cabeza de su amigo del envase. James tosió un par de veces.

-Creo que es su "inigualable belleza pelirroja" lo que te pone mudo, querido Cornamenta...- Agregó Sirius alejándose de su amigo.

-¿YO? ¿Qué? ¿acaso perdiste el juicio?-secándose el rostro.  

-¿Tenemos acaso que enseñarte la historia que escribiste? – Sacando un manuscrito de debajo de los apuntes del escritorio de James- En donde Evelyn, es pelirroja de ojos verdes y se enamora del protagonista John quien es de cabellos azabaches...- riendo ante su propia ocurrencia.  

-¡¡Dame Eso Canuto!!- dijo James aventándose detrás de su amigo mientras este correteaba por la habitación con el manuscrito.

-Pero si es un clásico- dijo Remus- El chico malo cae por la inocente y recta jovencita... talentos escondidos de escritor....

-Lily Evans tiene de recta lo que tengo yo, de inocente- dijo Sirius.

-Entonces ...¿Qué escala le damos de rectitud?- preguntó James ahora riéndose de su propia broma.

-¿Acaso nos perderemos de nuestro propio intelecto y movimientos de triunfos relacionados a nuestra hazaña de anoche?- mientras Sirius se cambiaba de camisa.

-¿Te refieres a Slytherin?- Agregó James divertido.

-Nooo- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente- a la tarea de transformaciones... ¡¡¡Claro que es eso!!!

-Claro- dijo Remus- jamás has hecho la tarea... siempre la copias de mi o de James...

-Oye, para alguien que es un "canino" es bueno en transformaciones...- guiñó James a Remus, exaltando las cualidades del merodeador. 

-Eso es algo que esas mujeres jamás lograrán- dijo Sirius peinando su cabellera delante del espejo, después de colocarse la corbata y su túnica.- nunca harán lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora... además soy uno de los mejores estudiantes.  Solo que, hay clases que no me viene eso de hacer las asignaciones. Por eso las copio de ustedes.  Pero al final, saco las mejores notas ....

-Eso ultimo, no te lo discuto.  Lo primero,  es porque no lo saben – dijo James- ¿Creen que si lo supieran....- guardando silencio unos instantes.

-¿Qué? ¿Sacarías a pasear a la luz de la luna a una cierva de color naranja?- guiñándole el ojo.  James adquirió un sutil color rosa en sus mejillas.

-¡¡¡¡¡QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA EVANS!!!-. gritó por la habitación.

-Gracias a los cielos por ello- Escuchó la voz de alguien en la puerta.

-¿Por qué es eso?- era  Albert Andrews.  Un chico de profundo ojos verdes y pelo rubio.  Era muy altanero y algo prepotente.  Se creía que era una de las divinidades mas grandes enviada por los dioses a la tierra.  Tenía tantas novias como Sirius.  Pero la diferencia entre ellos estaba que Albert era demasiado oscuro en su temperamento y en su pensar. También estaba en séptimo año. Estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas, en el marco de la puerta.  La única razón por la cual nunca había estado dentro de los merodeadores era esa.  En cierta forma , para tener casi 17 años, era la persona mas excéntrica, molesta, prepotente e insoportable de Hogwarts. Incluso, pensaban los merodeadores, le ganaba a Lucius Malfoy y al mismísimo Snape.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-preguntó Sirius.

-Me llamó la atención los gritos de Potter de que no le gusta Evans.... ¿Eres ciego acaso? Para un sujeto que tiene gustos particulares con respeto a mujeres, Evans es  uno de los bocadillos mas deliciosos de Hogwarts... se puede decir que es uno de los mas extrovertidos... junto con sus amiguitas no hay chicas que se les compare..-para molestar a los chicos pero sobretodo a James =p-.. raro que es hasta ahora que ustedes estén emparejados con ellas –señalándolos – en verdad es muy raro

-No sabía que te gustaba Evans- dijo Remus observando al sujeto- o en dado caso alguna de ellas.

-Pues a mi me gustan todas las mujeres- dándose a si mismo paso en la recamara y sentándose en la de Peter.  Observando a los cuatro jóvenes- es hermosa... – observándose sus dedos- ¿O acaso no opinan lo mismo?

-¿Por qué entonces no le pides ser tu novia? –

James lo observaba.  Esta ultima pregunta fue de Peter.  Tanto Sirius como Remus observaban como el chico de ojos verdes, observaba a James al decir Peter esto.  Guardó silencio por unos instantes y agregó- No miro lo que no me pertenece... al menos que ¿Tiene acaso propiedad esa preciosa orquídea?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.  Además está bajo nuestro manto protector.  Es de propiedad privada-  respondió Sirius inmediatamente- ¿Acaso no estabas el día del anuncio? ¿Ayer cuando lo dijimos? 

-y uno con otros, cuidamos lo que nos pertenece-Dijo Remus apoyándole.

-Ya, ya- dijo Albert.- comprendo.- poniéndose de pie y caminando nuevamente a la puerta- No perderé la primera oportunidad desde que esté libre... es hermosísima...habría que estar ciego para no verlo...- Observando a James- Ah lo siento Potter... usas gafas.- terminando de salir de la habitación.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Sirius?- preguntó Peter a su amigo.  James en ese momento, estaba molesto ante el comentario del sujeto ¿Quién se creía que era? Se colocaba sus gafas usuales en aquel apuesto rostro del jugador estrella de quiddicth..

-Por el simple hecho que protejo lo nuestro- cruzándose de brazos.- con ese sujeto entrometido, será mas difícil que las chicas fracasen y pierdan la apuesta...

-Evans es una chica lista- agregó Remus- demasiado lista para ligarse con un tipo tan idiota como  Andrews... él está enamorado de si mismo...además que sospecho, no será nuestro único problema –pensado en algunos admiradores de la chica o de las chicas en dado caso si querían ganar la apuesta- Canuto, no creo que la advertencia que hiciste sirva de mucho... es mas, creo aun que todo esto es una locura.  James está de acuerdo conmigo ¿Cierto James?

-No podemos permitir sujetos como Andrews cerca de las chicas...- no escuchando nada de lo dicho por Lunático.- El daña la reputación de las chicas con quien sale. En eso te distingues de él, Canuto. Tu no dañas la reputación de con quienes sales... él por el otro lado...

-James... ¿Acaso estoy escuchando lo que creo escuchar?- preguntó Sirius teniendo una idea en su cabeza y sonriendo con cierta malicia- ¿Puede ser posible que mi querido James proteja...- observando a Remus.  Este ultimo estaba con una ceja alzada.  Peter era algo despistado pero también había caído en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Vayamos a desayunar- agregó Potter dándole fin al tema.- Quiero ver los rostros de los de Slytherin...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* En el gran salón *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*******

-Ya cálmate Lily- dijo Nathaly al verla con su tenedor tratando de "matar" su desayuno, clavándoselo constantemente- disfrutemos de lo que viene....

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas?- preguntó por debajo Jia.

-En cualquier momento- dijo Arly observando con malicia a mas adelante en la mesa.

-¿Están seguras que ese es el plato? ¿no se habrá confundido Garlf?- preguntó Lily mas animada.

-¿No ves acaso? Los demás platos son dorados y plateados.- curvando su mirada para hacer mas énfasis en la maldad preparada- Ese es el de cobre. Tal y como nos lo dijo Garlf.

-La suerte fue que le dijiste donde era que se sentaban siempre- agregó Jia esperando con una sonrisita diabólica el momento y observando a Kathy Bell y Connie Logan  comer su desayuno con avidez- en cualquier momento...

-Eso les enseñará a respetarnos... – dijo Lily.

-Eh chicas, gusanos a la vista- agregó Jia señalando a la puerta.  Ahí estaban los merodeadores ingresando.

-Arly, Cariño- gritó Sirius desde la puerta.  Agitaba su mano en el aire.  Se escuchaban incluyendo maldiciones en contra de Arly y las demás.  Por otro lado, algunas lloraban des consolablemente. 

-Ni el desayuno puedo comer tranquila- dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Cómo si no lo disfrutaras? –agregó Jia mientras los chicos se acercaban.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Arly molesta.

-Disculpen- dijo Sirius colocándose en medio de Arly y Nathaly.  James se sentó delante de Lily pero ambos evadieron las miradas. Ni siquiera se saludaron.  Sin embargo, Peter y Remus saludaron a las chicas.

-Chicos, Prank time.- Dijo Sirius, observando su reloj.  Sin las chicas comprender nada y observándose entre si, mientras los chicos observaban la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿De que hablan?.-por fin dijo Lily.

-Cinco...- contaba Sirius observando a su reloj y a Slytherin.

-¿Qué es lo que planean?- preguntó Nathaly

-Cuatro...

-Tres...- contaba Peter.

-¿?- se preguntaba Jia, cuando algo llamó su atención.- Chicas, observen- comenzando a reírse.

Ahí pudieron observar los merodeadores como el resto de los que escuchaban lo que allí ocurría.  .  Kathy Bell y Connie Logan  comenzaban a tener cambios físicos sorprendente, y terroríficos al mismo tiempo.  EN esos momentos y a ambas chicas, comenzaban a salirle orejas y alas de murciélago. También se percataron que unos enormes dientes comenzaron a surgir de sus mandíbulas. 

Asustadas y como dos  chiquillas comenzaron a chillar histéricas poniéndose de pie y brincando mientras les salían alas.  

No soportaban las risas. Todas las casas se reían con tal acontecimiento.  En ese mismo momento y cuando todo el estudiantado tenía su atención en las dos jóvenes-vampiros, en la mesa de Slyterin pasaba algo.

-¿Qué nos pasa?- preguntaba Lucius Malfoy al ver que su ropa se estaba encogiendo. Incluso su túnica le quedaba ya diez tallas mas pequeña.

-Mejor que caerse el cabello ¿No?- dijo Peter  riéndose.

-Mucho mejor- respondió Sirius, riéndose hasta mas no poder.

Varios de los estudiantes del séptimo año de Slytherin, comenzaron a detectar el mismo efecto en sus ropas.  Cuando ya prácticamente les quedaban calzándoles como guantes y a riesgo de que se les rompiera como ya le había pasado al gordo y rechoncho de Crabble, Malfoy se iba corriendo, seguido por una comitiva de Slytherin al ver que iban a quedarse sin ropa delante del completo cuerpo estudiantil.

Los merodeadores no podían mas de las risas.  Estaban en carcajadas que incluso Peter estaba en el suelo.  Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un grupo de jóvenes, abandonó el gran comedor.

Una buena movida pues al volver el comedor a su sonido habitual y al voltearse, se encontraron cara  a cara con MacGonagall quien les observaba como si quisiera matarlos.

Cruzada de brazos, delante de los cuatro jóvenes. Observaba cada uno de los rostros.

-¿ocurre algo profesora? – ahora eran ellos quienes tenían la atención del gran comedor.

-¡¡Es la ultima que hacen!!! ¿Me escucharon? ¿atacar a inocentes jovencitas? ¿de su propia casa? Y provocar aquella cruel broma a otros compañeros...

-Profesora...- se trataba de disculpar James.

-Nosotros no...-se defendía Sirius.

-Pero profesora...- Temblaba la voz de Peter.

-¡¡Esta es la ultima!! Se pasaron de la raya ¡¡Ustedes cuatro!!! A mi oficina ¡¡Ahora!!

Todo el salón después de la salida de los merodeadores, estalló en murmullos. Jamás habían visto a Mac Gonagall tan enojada.  Incluso pudieron ver que estaba tan roja como su tez lo permitía.  

-Ahora si ...- dijo Albert.

-¿Qué les irán a hacer?- se preguntaba Melyza.

-¿Creen que los expulsen?- se preguntaba Audrey.

-NO mi pobre James...- decía una llamada Samantha de RavenClaw.

-MI hermano se lo buscó- dijo Frank Black.

Quienes mas celebraban todo aquello era Slytherin, a pesar que las victimas de todo aquello, no estaban presentes.  

-Los colgarán...

-¿Se imaginan? Potter el perfecto  no volverá a pisar el colegio...

-Es el fin de los merodeadores en Hogwarts.- dijo otro de Slyterin. 

Se marcharon entre los murmullos que eran causados por sus compañeros.   Pero ¿Serían expulsados de Hogwarts?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*******

****

**Comentarios de la Autora... muchas gracias por los reviews y también su apoyo. Saludos a mis cuatachas y a todos que leen la historia... Espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo.******

****

**Comentarios, dudas Tomatazos, ketchup, lechugas, estacas, a Sirius Black o a Eriol Hiraguizagua, saben a donde... ******

****

**Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com******

****


	4. capitulo 4

**"Entre Confusiones,  Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

Antes que todo: No soy dueña de Harry Potter los nombres y demás, pertenecen a JK Rowlings y sus copyrights pertenecen a la Waner Brothers ¿Ok? Esto es con fines de entretenimiento... no tengo dinero... para nada U.u hablo en serio ...

Gracias a Naiko quien me ayudó a editar el capitulo anterior y todos los demás.

  
Saludos a Hibari Zhang, a Saku, A Melyza y a Aiko quienes me apoyan siempre.

Saludos cordiales a Padme quien me dedicó uno de los primeros reviews...ella siempre está al tanto y me apoya mucho en mis proyectos. Gracias infinitas.

**Capitulo 4.  "Veredicto."**

Mientras cuatro jóvenes caminaban con temor en los pasillos con la profesora con el rostro de pocos amigos, los murmullos se extendían entre el alumnado.

"no pueden expulsar a Potter" decía uno de Gryffindor "perderemos la copa de quiddicht"

-Es una injusticia- dijo una chica observándoles.- ellos no hacen nada malo...- era de Hufflepuff.

Llegaron al despacho de la profesora.  Pasaron delante y MacGonagall cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Lo que hicieron, rebasaron los limites...- comenzó diciendo Macgonagall- ¡¡Por Dios!!! Ya este es, su ultimo año en el colegio... ¡¡no pueden seguir comportándose como chiquillos!!! Estamos acostumbrados a bromas superficiales y por lo demás, en ciertos casos inofensivas...- Estrellando su mano contra el escritorio- ¡¡Esta vez, se pasaron del limite!!

No comprendían nada ¿De cuando en cuando, Encoger la ropa de Slytherin era considerado un pecado? ¿o en todo caso, una broma que pondría en peligro sus vidas?

-¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho tan grave?- se atrevió James a Preguntar.- Profesora, con todo respeto, no comprendo (y supongo que, los demás tampoco) ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho que haya sido tan grave?

-La poción.  La poción usada con sus amigas y compañeras de casa.  Cuando comenzaron a surgir los efectos, al principio pensaba que era poción multijugos... al principio indefensa si se sabe usar... pero ... no era después, era poco el tiempo para que ustedes lo elaboraran... entonces me di cuenta....- no perdiendo su enojo en el tono de su voz- Usaron una planta de las inmediaciones del lago... una planta, de por si, venenosa... ¡¡Tienen suerte que ellas no hayan muerto!!!

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Remus.

-¿Muerto?- agregó Sirius.

-_Wen_- dijo James pero para si mismo_- solo ella sabe por intuición que cantidad usar... pero ¿Cómo lo hace?-_pero la voz de Macgonagall lo regresó  a la realidad.

-Es lamentable, que estudiantes tan buenos como ustedes... se presten para este tipo de bromas... es indiscutible que, las consecuencias por esta, no deben tomarse a la ligera...- en ese momento tocan ala puerta.- adelante.

-Disculpe profesora- dijo una mujer vestida de blanco.  Observó a los cuatro jóvenes.

-¿si?- preguntó la profesora- ¿Qué ocurre Pomfrey?

-Las jóvenes que llegaron a la enfermería con el hechizo de transformación... estarán bien... dado la profundidad, pureza y combinación de plantas usadas, será difícil que cambien inmediatamente.  Tendrán que durar al menos, semana y media en la enfermería... tuvieron suerte...

-No suerte- dijo MacGonagall- Potter...- observando al joven.- se que tu no fuiste quien hizo la poción pues, no eres tan buen alumno en pociones para este tipo de resultado... Pettigrew tampoco. Eso me deja a ustedes dos,.- señalando a Sirius y Remus.- Digan quien fue y los demás serán perdonados, pero el acusado será expulsado de Hogwarts. 

Los cuatro jóvenes guardaron silencio.  Bajaron sus cabezas. Observando sus manos pero no iban a hablar.  No iban a acusarse ninguno.  El simple hecho de que ¡¡¡Ellos no lo hicieron!!!

Ante el inminente silencio, la profesora dijo- Por todos los cielos, hablen... alguno ¿O prefieren todos ser expulsados?_ observando los rostros de los cuatro jóvenes.- ¡¡hablen!!

Los cuatro guardaban silencio. Solo eran culpables de lo de la ropa de Slytherin.   Nada mas.  Pero ¿Por qué no daban los nombres de los verdaderos culpables? ¿de las chicas? Evans, Thompson, Wen y Malfoy. Simplemente, no sabían porque pero no lo iban a decir. Pero ¿Por qué no? Por ellas, estaban metidos en esta situación.  

-Muy bien- al observar el silencio de los jóvenes- no me dejan otra alternativa....

-¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó Sirius. Le observaba detenidamente.  El rostro de la profesora no se había suavizado. Seguía bastante enojada.

-Como no quieren dar el nombre del verdadero culpable, tendré que ir a Dumbledore. Él decidirá el mejor correctivo para ustedes. Aunque apuesto a que los expulsará a los cuatro.  Pusieron en riesgo las vida de sus compañeras. Deberían pensar siempre las consecuencias de sus actos... pueden retirarse...- señalándoles la puerta- vengan a mi oficina después de sus clases, antes de la cena... ahí les tendré una respuesta.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-* En el aula de Pociones *-*-*-*-*-*-***

Aun las chicas se reían y surgían ciertas risitas por debajo del murmullo y del sonido de los calderos en las llamas o las pociones hirviendo en el interior de los calderos.  Lo que no veían era a los chicos.

La verdad, hasta ese momento, habían estado bastante orgullosas de la poción de Jia.  Había funcionado como una gema. Y era un buen recuerdo para cuando no tuviesen nada que hacer.

Lily estaba sentada  con Malfoy.  Aunque este evitaba todo contacto con la joven.  Snape estaba sentado solo, al igual que Nathaly y  Arly.  Aun sus compañeros no habían llegado.  Snape y Malfoy llegaron al salón después de que desencantaron sus ropas en el baño con la ayuda de la profesora de Artes Oscuras.  La profesora de Pociones revisaba los trabajos de cada uno.

En un momento, Lily observaba el asiento que Potter compartía con Snape.  Snape estaba haciendo el trabajo mientras realizaba anotaciones. El salón estaba en silencio.  Lily alzo su mirada a donde Nathaly, quien también observaba con cierta desconfianza su poción.  En realidad ella no era buena en pociones.  Era una de las mejores en Artes Oscuras, cosa que tenía en común con su compañero de pociones que era Lupin.  Pero este también era bueno en pociones.  Pero ¿Dónde estaba? 

-¿Se han tardado mucho, no?- preguntó Nathaly observando a sus dos amigas.  La profesora pasaba entre sus asientos.

-Señorita Malfoy- dijo la profesora interrumpiéndola- supuestamente y según su libro de texto ¿De que color debe de ser la poción de invisibilidad?

-¿Azul?- observando su poción.

-No... debe de ser incolora....- Era una anciana de ochenta años de pelo platino y algunos mechones de color azabache que quedaban en su cabeza. Su túnica era de color gris oscuro y usaba unas gafas que eran de tanta graduación de aumento correctivo que sus ojos se observaban pequeños.- ¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿no es con él acaso que se sienta en esta clase?

-Si profesora, pero...

-Señorita: una de las razones por las cuales, hice estas asignaciones fue para equilibrar la atención en mi clase y mas que todo para que aprendieran...- Observando con duda la poción de Nathaly- y no creo que, con sus talentos en pociones, pase tan fácil esta asignatura teniendo inclusive a Lupin de compañero...

Nathaly tenía la vista fija en su poción.  Sus ojos estaban llorosos. En realidad para alguien que tenía una asignatura como artes oscuras, tan complicada era increíble que algo como pociones le diera tantos problemas. Le había molestado lo que la profesora había dicho.

En ese momento se escucha la puerta abrirse y los pasos de quienes se acercaban aprisa a sus asientos.  En ese momento y respirando con dificultad, los jóvenes toman asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

En cierta forma la profesora los observó a cada uno mientras se sentaban en sus lugares- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes cuatro?

-Con la profesora MacGonagall- dijo James sacando sus apuntes con rapidez pero sin observar a Snape. De todas maneras, él era uno de los responsables de su "espectáculo" en el comedor. Pero se sentía asustado por lo que Macgonagall le había dicho a él y a sus amigos- _Expulsados de Hogwarts_- repetía en su cabeza.   

Arly se extrañó del rostro de su compañero de pociones.  Sirius estaba serio.  Era extraño que estuviera así.  Pero mas aun, que no dijera nada cuando tomó asiento.  ¿Por qué habían estado con Macgonagall? En realidad, ellas no estaban cuando la profesora se acercó a los jóvenes y los acusó de todo lo ocurrido temprano en el gran comedor.  Este sacó su libro de pociones verificando el capitulo por lo apuntado en el pizarrón. No dijo nada. 

Lily por el otro lado, observó por unos instantes el rostro de Potter.  Estaba serio.  ¿Eso era posible? Si, era posible.  Antes.  Una vez, lo vio con el rostro tan serio como ahora.  Pero fue años atrás.  Estaban en cuarto año.  No recuerda cuales fueron las circunstancias. Nunca supo las circunstancias.  El porque.  Siempre recuerda a Sirius y los demás, tratando de animarlo.  Pero no era amiga de él.  Tan amiga.  No sabía el porque duró casi seis meses sin sonreír.-_Hablando de sonreír. Él, tiene una hermosa sonrisa..._- pensaba en su cabeza.- _¿por qué ocultó su sonrisa aquella vez?-_ observándole.

En ese momento, James siente una profunda mirada sobre él.  Aun observaba lo que Snape había hecho. Aunque lo que había en el caldero hirviendo parecía agua.  Era incolora.- _"poción de invisibilidad...ingredientes...resultado...liquido incoloro_..."- Observando lo hecho por Snape y sonriendo dijo- _la competencia entre Wen y este por ser el mejor de pociones...- _sacudiendo su cabeza.- _esa chica está en quinto año...pero_.- enseriando su rostro aunque continua sintiendo la presión de que alguien le observa.- _por ella estamos a punto de ser expulsados... –_aun continuaba sintiendo aquella sensación de alguien que lo observaba.-_ ¿Qué es lo que siento?-_ observando detrás a Sirius quien tenía su vista en su libro. De verdad que la expulsión bajó los ánimos del grupo. Peter estaba sentado bien alejado de Crabble.  La verdad, el pobre indefenso ante este gorila de Slytherin.  De un momento a otro, sintió la necesidad de observar a otro lugar.  Efectivamente. Sus ojos azulados se vieron en contacto visual con unos verdosos intensos.  Se quedaron conectados de esa manera por unos momentos.  James sintió como un nudo en el estomago.  No era el único. Su compañera pelirroja sintió lo mismo pero retiró la mirada de su compañero por unos instantes. Solo unos instantes.  Se vio en la necesidad de volver a mirar. 

Encontró que algo no andaba bien.  Sus instintos decían que algo andaba raro con Potter. No era la misma mirada de esa mañana cuando discutían. Algo se había perdido pero ¿Qué era?

Ni Arly, ni mucho menos Nathaly, se percataron de ello. Nathaly y Remus estaban demasiado ocupados recomponiendo la poción para que se viera incolora.  La pobre chica tenía una profunda tristeza por lo dicho por la profesora.  Remus simuló su desconcierto ante el problema con Macgonagall, pero se había percatado por los ojos de su compañera (los cuales estaban aun llorosos),  mientras él arreglaba la poción que algo, había ocurrido.

Media hora después, la profesora revisaba los resultados de las pociones y pasaba al lado de las mesas revisando lo realizado y con pluma y pergamino volando a su lado, daba las calificaciones: 1 era pésimo, 2 mas o menos, 3 excelente trabajo. 

Pasó por Crabble y Pettigrew les dio un dos; donde Potter y Snape un tres; Evans y Malfoy (Lucius), tres.   Cuando llegó a Lupin y Malfoy dijo- Se ha salvado señorita Malfoy, pero no crea que esto la salvará de pasar mi asignatura. – ella mantenía la cabeza baja- las consecuencias en su séptimo año de reprobar mi asignatura son bastantes graves... espero que sepa que los finales se acercan por ahí... no baje la guardia... yo no lo haré... – anotando la pluma en el pergamino, un tres. .-Señorita Thompson, señor Black ... bien... – terminando de pasar por los pupitres.- Bien... para mañana los capítulos 4 al 9 acerca de pociones para matar y quitar envenenamientos... un pergamino de cincuenta centímetros y no mas de 2500 palabras pero no menos de 2300 acerca de las propiedades de los animales venenosos pero propiedades beneficiosas para pociones- tosiendo un par de veces.- es todo...ah si casi se me olvida... las entrega de estas asignaciones es en pareja y vale un cinco por ciento de su nota final...

Los estudiantes comenzaban a salir.  Algunos se encontraban todo aquello pesado.  Snape observó por unos instantes a Potter quien permanecía en silencio.  Luego observó a Lily por unos momentos. Lucius se había marchado. A paso firme se dirigió después de recoger sus cosas, a donde Evans.

-Este... Lily- Comenzó a Decir Snape.—Este.... mira.  – mostrándole una pluma- gracias por prestármela...- En días anteriores, Snape perdió su pluma y Lily cortésmente le prestó una- 

-¿Encontraste la tuya?.- preguntó la joven de ojos verdes tomándola de la mano del joven.

-Si, gracias- dijo- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si claro...

Comenzó a hablar diciendo- ¿Podrías...- cuando alguien les interrumpió.

-Evans.- dijo Potter acercándose.- Te esperamos...- estaba bastante sonrojado y se colocó entre Snape y la joven Gryffindor- Se nos hace tarde para Adivinación...

Observaba a Potter algo aturdida ¿De cuando en cuando este le esperaba? Observó por unos instantes a Snape y agregó-. Hablaremos en otro momento...

-Muy... bien- observó como la joven se marchaba. Potter le dirigió una ultima mirada.  Sus ojos hicieron contacto unos instantes.  Lily se marchó del  salón de Pociones dejando a solas a James y Severus.

-Déjala en paz-.- dijo Potter- ella no es de tu tipo...

-¿Qué sabes tu cual es mi tipo Potter?.- dijo Snape cambiando la mirada que dirigió a Lily que era algo cálida, a gélida y llena de rencor hacía el buscador de Gryffindor.- ¿Acaso ella es de tu tipo? ¿Crees que puedo robártela? ¿o en todo caso, temes que alguien pueda robártela? Se que es supuestamente pareja de alguno de ustedes eso todavía no está claro, Potter, pero también, conozco tu reputación... Lily me agrada... ella me trata distinto a como ustedes me tratan...- Apuntándole con el dedo- la lastimas y te las verás conmigo... Y nunca he hablado mas en serio...- Saliendo del aula y dejando a James algo aturdido. ¿Acaso Severus le gustaba Evans? ¿pero que podía verle a Evans? Recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del aula.

En el exterior estaban Sirius, Peter y Remus esperándole.  Lo observaban bastante confundido.

-¿por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó Sirius- ¿no tuviste problemas en Pociones también, cierto?

-No... solo algunos asuntos que tenía que atender- dijo secamente Potter.

Sirius lo observó por unos instantes y con un sarcasmo agregó- Mas bien disfrutemos de las pocas horas que tenemos en el colegio...podrían ser las ultimas....

-¿por qué tendrían que ser las ultimas?- preguntó una voz conocida detrás de ellos. Al voltearse, observaron tres chicas mirándoles con intensidad. Ese ultimo comentario atrajo mucho la atención, de la morena, la pelirroja y la platina de Malfoy-- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Peter observándoles con rencor- ¿Ahora nos espían?

-Tenemos cosas mas importantes que espiarlos, cara de col- Agregó Nathaly al sujeto- Simplemente, Black tienes el libro de Arly.

En ese momento Arly muestra el libro del joven. Se lo extiende para que lo tome de sus manos.  Este lo mira con cierta desconfianza.

-Tómalo- agregó la joven. Observaba la desconfianza con la que el joven observaba el volumen de pociones-.- ¿Qué? ¿No lo quieres? No está encantado, si a eso te refieres...

-Pues no lo tomaré .- dijo el joven aun desconfiando.

-Pues dame el mío....

-No.- dijo Black, aferrándose al libro que tenía en sus manos- No lo daré... además... ¿Con que haré la tarea, entonces?

-Dáselo Canuto.  A donde vamos, no habrá que hacer tareas...- dijo Peter como comentario que fue escuchado por Lily.  Remus pisó al joven con fuerza.

-Cállate Cola gusano- Dijo Remus.

-Dame mi libro- insistió Arly.

-No... ¿Qué puede tener este libro que no puedas vivir sin el?

-No es de tu incumbencia... damelo...

-O sea.... – comenzó a decir Black al ver en el estado algo nervioso de Thompson.- ¿Hay algo aquí, que no hay en el mío?- sonriendo con malicia- ¿qué puede ser, cariño?

-No lo vuelvo a repetir... por favor, dame mi libro- agregó al joven con la mano extendida.- Dame mi libro... y no me digas cariño.

-La curiosidad se me ha despertado...- dijo Black sonriendo a sus amigos.- Es interesante.- Comenzando a hojear las paginas delante de la joven.

_"Ahí comenzó tal discusión. Yo persiguiendo a Black por el libro.  El zarandeándolo para que yo, no lo pudiese agarrar.  De un momento a otro, un pedazo de pergamino salió volando del interior del libro.  Cayendo a pocos pies de nosotros.  Lamentablemente, mostré demasiado interés en el pedazo de pergamino.  Se armó una batalla por el pergamino. Al final, Sirius, llegando primero que yo, lo pisó para que no lo pudiera tomar."_

-¿Qué puede tener tanto interés la joven Thompson que arme tal revuelo?- preguntó Black en voz alta.  Miró el pergamino y luego el rostro de Arly. La observó luego a ella unos instantes.

Meditó solo observando su rostro.  Arly pensó que estaba perdida. Ahora si, no tendría salida de esta.  Alguien mas sabía el secreto.  Aquel secreto que ocultaba demasiado bien.  Pero que solo,  sus amigas sabían.  ¿Ahora, lo usaría Black como arma de chantaje?

-No deberías dejar eso dentro de los libros...- extendiéndole el pergamino y el libro.- de todas maneras ¿Quién necesita libro de pociones ya?-sorprendiendo a los demás. 

-Toma tu libro- dijo Arly una vez tuvo el pergamino y el libro en sus manos.

-No gracias- comenzando a alejarse del grupo.- no lo necesito ya... no creo que te veré esta noche para hacer la tarea...- James y los demás seguían a su amigo y lo veía susurrando.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

No vieron a los Merodeadores hasta la hora del almuerzo.  No se presentaron a Adivinación.  

-¿crees que se lo dirá a alguien? No creo que sea capaz de eso.- dijo a su amiga. Calma.  No creo que se lo comente a nadie.  Veía a su amiga bastante cabizbaja y preocupada.  Incluso , jugaba con sus alimentos.

-No conoces a Black.—dijo Jia que estaba observando todo aquello.  Lily y Nathaly le pusieron al tanto de todo lo ocurrido a la salida de pociones-  creo que si será capaz... con tal de, lograr su cometido...

-No ayudas, Jia- dijo Lily observándole- y no.  No conocemos a Black tan bien... ánimo Arly.

-No se... no se...- volvía a decir- pero que ese sujeto se entere de eso, no es algo que me suba los ánimos...

-Primeramente, ¿Quién te manda a andar con ese tipo de información dentro de tus libros?- dijo Jia teniendo la razón.  Arly, al igual que Nathaly y Lily la observaban- te lo dijimos...que dejaras eso en tu pasado...eso no quiere decir quien eres... eres quien conocemos...

-Es cierto- agregó Nathaly abrazándole de forma amistosa- eres nuestra amiga... Arly Thompson... es lo importante...

Sonriendo a sus amigas dijo- Tienen razón...oigan- subiéndoseles los ánimos- ¿Qué querrían decir los merodeadores con aquello de "Mas bien disfrutemos de las pocas horas que tenemos en el colegio...podrían ser las ultimas...."?

-No tengo la menor idea...- dijo Nathaly – pero ya los conocemos... son tan .... ellos...

-¿No lo saben?- preguntó Jia- ¿No saben lo que pasó?

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Arly- ¿Qué sabes tu que nosotras no?

-Pues bien....por lo que parece, a la profesora MacGonagall no le agradó lo que pasó esta mañana con Kathy y Connie... por lo que escuché de Frank Black a los merodeadores están por expulsarlos del colegio...

-¿Qué cosa dices?- preguntó Sorprendida Nathaly-¿cómo lo supiste?

-¿En que momento?- Agregó Lily.

-Pero ¿Qué fue tan grave para merecer la expulsión?-Preguntó Arly.

-Pues por lo que parece, lo que usé para la poción, no es tan legal... ni menos peligrosa- bajando el tono de su voz- Frank me dijo que Sirius se lo comentó... unos instantes después de haber salido de las clases de pociones... nos los encontramos cuando salíamos de Adivinación.  Ellos tenían esa clase después de nosotros... pero no entraron.  Hablaron unos instantes con Frank y este después que se marcharon, me contó.  Me dijo que su hermano se declaró inocente de lo ocurrido con las chicas en el comedor.  Pero nadie le cree. Ni siquiera MacGonagall le dio oportunidad de defenderse.  MacGonagall como no quisieron dar el nombre del culpable, ha decidido expulsarlos a todos... aun no ha dado su veredicto final...tiene que discutirlo con Dumbledore... pero... ese es el destino...

Las tres jóvenes se observaron entre si.  Un silencio bastante tenso se sentía en aquel espacio. Con que eso era lo que ocurría. Por eso se comportaban de una manera tan extraña.

-Bueno- dijo Nathaly- ¿Qué haremos? ¿nos echaremos la culpa nosotras?

-Es lo mejor- dijo Lily- es decir, no podemos permitir que los expulsen por algo que no hicieron...

-pero nos expulsarán a nosotras—dijo Jia- Recuerden que lo que utilicé en la poción, no era muy legal que digamos...

-Bien- dijo Lily – no hay nada que podamos hacer ya...- revisando entre sus libros.- Tengo reunión de prefectos ahora...-poniéndose de pie.- Nos vemos en transformaciones chicas...- despidiéndose. 

-No tengo hambre- dijo Nathaly retirando el plato con comida del frente de ella- me siento mal...

-Creo que es la conciencia lo que nos perturba...- dijo Jia.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Arly- Si decimos algo, nos expulsarán a nosotras... a ellos tal vez, se salgan con la suya nuevamente...

-Arly...- dijo Nathaly.

-¡¡no!!- poniéndose de pie- tengo bastante problemas en esta vida, para agregarle expulsión...- caminando- nos vemos en transformaciones- dirigiéndose a la puerta del comedor.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

tocó a la puerta e ingresó con cierto temor... ahí estaba MacGonagall y ya varios de los prefectos de otras casas.  Vio un asiento vacío al lado de la prefecta de Gryffindor. Tomó asiento al lado de la pelirroja.  Por lo visto, MacGonagall no lo había visto entrar.  En otro momento, Ingresó Malfoy seguido de una chica rubia y con cara de que le habían matado a su madre.  Su nombre era Narcisa.  Era hermosa pero bastante mal intencionada y corazón negro.   Se sentó al lado de Malfoy.  

Cuando MacGonagall lo vio sentado al lado de Lily, se dirigió hacía él.  Guardó silencio por unos instantes y finalmente dijo- ¿has tomado una decisión? 

-No profesora...

-Les queda poco tiempo- esto era escuchado por Lily pero ella observaba y simulaba observando al otro lado- Te aseguro que dada tu condición es mejor castigo que expulsión... dejadme asegurártelo...

-Dada mi condición profesora... no tengo tantos problemas, como los tendrá los culpables... ellos si tienen padres... tendrán peores problemas si los expulsa que alguien quien es huérfano...- dijo el joven Potter con decisión en el tono de su voz.- no le daré nombres...para usted, nosotros somos los culpables...

MacGonagall lo observó unos instantes...- bien.- dirigiéndose al grupo.- Comencemos.

Aquella reunión duró mas o  menos media hora.  Cuando terminó la mayoría salieron al pasillo.  Potter observó todo y todos como si quisiera recordar cada una de las caras.  Se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a Lily dijo- Sabes una cosa... sabiendo lo poco que me queda en el colegio, quisiera hablar contigo... si me lo permites, Evans...- Un tono sonrosado estaban en sus mejillas mientras observaba los ojos de Lily a través de sus gafas.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja.- tengo que hablar con la profesora...

-Bueno, si... o después...- observando a MacGonagall- dependiendo del veredicto...

-¿Veredicto?- dijo la chica aparentando no saber nada.

Sacudiendo su cabeza dijo- Mejor ahora no... tal vez, después....

-Está bien- sin darle importancia.- Como quieras Potter...

-Oye ¿No vienes? Tenemos transformaciones juntos...

Lily aprovechó aquello para molestar a su compañero y dijo- ¿Acaso no recuerdas el camino solo Potter? O  acaso quieres ¿seguir con esto de las parejas?

Sonriendo sarcásticamente dijo- No importa...haz lo que quieras...- alejándose dando pasos atrás- haz lo que quieras- retirándose finalmente.

Sonrió sutilmente.  Dirigiéndose a donde su profesora que recogía unos papeles, dijo - ¿puedo hablar con usted?- con un tono bastante serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es un asunto que debo discutir con usted, si es posible.

Mac Gonagall dirigió toda su atención a su estudiante estrella. De todas maneras ¿Qué tenía que ser tan importante para Evans poner este tono de voz?

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Comentarios de la autora : Comenzaron los misterios ¿Qué es el secreto de Arly que lleva en el pergamino? ¿Qué pasará con los merodeadores? ¿qué pasará con Lily y lo que tiene que hablar con MacGonagall.  Ya lo sabrán.**

**Próximo capitulo: Ángel de Fuego**

**Saludos especiales a :**

**      Maria-Misty**

**Naomi**

**padmé**

**Tana Abbott**

**Moryn**

**Celita**

**alissa**

**Aiko Shiteru**

**Jane de Black**

**Noel**

**Elizabeth Potter**

**Gracias a todas ellas por sus reviews.**


	5. capitulo cinco

**"Entre Confusiones,  Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

Nota preliminar: no soy Dueña de HP:.... Ya lo he dicho con esta, cinco veces...saludos a todos los magos como yo, que andan por ahí.... gracias por su apoyo y los correos...se los agradezco infinitamente.

Capitulo 5: "ángel de fuego" 

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

Llegó la hora.  Estaban los cuatro jóvenes en el despacho de MacGonagall.  No decían nada.  Hasta que Peter interrumpió diciendo- ¿creen que después de esto, me pueda ir a vivir con alguno de ustedes? De mi casa, me botarán después de esto....- Exhalando y bastante asustado- ¿Quién pensaría que terminaría aquí?

En ese momento, llega MacGonagall. La chimenea estaba encendida.  En esos momentos llega con Dumbledore. La presencia de Dumbledore, preocupó aun mas a los jóvenes.

Se pusieron de pie pero el director, con voz amable dijo- Se pueden sentar- indicándoles- la profesora Macgonagall me ha indicado que me quede en el asunto que nos concierne y no me salga de tema.  Hemos estado debatiendo parte del atardecer para decidir que hacer con ustedes..- observando a cada uno de los jóvenes- Después del descubrimiento de nuevos hechos y declaraciones por parte de otros "testigos" hemos decidido lo siguiente: -leyendo – "tendrán que cumplir diversos castigos que serán revelados en el transcurso del año escolar.  La ida a sus casas en navidad, está cancelada y ayudarán con los preparativos para navidad en el colegio, incluyendo que realizarán una fiesta de navidad para los estudiantes que permanezcan en el colegio en esta época.  La salida para Homeagsde para la noche de brujas será suspendida.  Realizarán diversas actividades para cumplir con sus sanciones.    El señor Potter permanecerá participando en las actividades de Quiddicth.- observando a James- simplemente, no nos podemos dar el lujo de sancionar al mejor jugador y penalizar Gryffindor, ¿cierto?-sonriéndoles- ahora bien, dado lo unidos que son, no todas las sanciones y castigos, las harían juntos.  Las harán por separado.  Pero ... –observando a los jóvenes.- Se perderán el primer juego de Quidditch de la temporada.. solo James podrá asistir por ser el buscador... ¿Quedó claro?

-Si señor- dijeron los cuatro.

-Pero señor ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Sirius- pensé que estábamos expulsados...

-Bueno...podemos decir que tienen su ángel de la guarda, señor Black- mirando seriamente a Sirius.- Hemos sido testigos y hemos escuchado que en realidad, las señoritas Kathy Bell y Connie, se buscaron lo que recibieron (no debió ser de esa manera) además varios testigos han salido en su defensa... tienen buenos amigos... muy buenos...- dirigiéndose a la puerta con la profesora detrás- pueden irse... y traten de, no causar problemas y si los causan, que no los descubran...- sonriendo sutilmente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡¡Como nos hemos salvado!!- dijo Sirius sonriendo abiertamente.

-ha sido una suerte...- exhaló Peter.

-Demasiada diría yo...-opinó Remus- ¿Quiénes serían los que hablaron en nuestra defensa?

-Ya eso no importa...- dijo Peter sonriendo- ¿Alguien tiene hambre??? Estoy hambriento...-caminando con mas empeño y mejores ánimos que horas antes.

Estaban delante de aquel festín en el gran comedor.  Comían como si fuese su ultimo alimento.  Incluso, Peter se ahogaba un par de veces.

Las chicas conversaban animadamente entre si.  Reían en algunos casos. Podían escuchar las risas.  En ese momento, Albert Andrews se acerca a Lily y se sienta a su lado y con las demás chicas.  

-¿Cómo es posible que no tengas novio?- preguntaba Descaradamente enfrente de las narices de los merodeadores.- Lo que yo daría porque alguna de ustedes me hiciera caso...

-Para hacerte caso Andrews, saldría con Black- dijo Arly como todo comentario.

Sirius se puso de pie y avanzó a paso seguro a donde estaba Andrews buscando problemas.  James, Remus le siguieron.  Peter observaba desde su asiento.

Colocando la mano sobre su hombro Sirius dijo- ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijimos esta mañana? Este lado de la mesa, está fuera de tu alcance...- aquí todo el salón observaba.-  vete de aquí...

-No creo que necesiten que las defiendas, después de todo, no son nada suyo ¿O si?- observando a Arly y a las demás.- ¿por qué no se defienden ellas? ¿Lily que tal si tu  y yo salimos juntos a Homeasdge la próxima salida la noche de brujas? 

-Lo siento Andrews...- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie- pero tengo cosas que hacer ese día...

-No comprendo... ¿Qué puedes tu hacer en el día libre?

Lily comenzó a incomodarse.  Apuntándole con su dedo dijo- ¿Acaso no comprendes? Tengo cosas que hacer....resígnate... –encaminándose y alejándose de la mesa y viendo por unos instantes a Potter a los ojos. Retirando la mirada del joven,  y finalmente,  marchándose del salón. 

-Ya la escuchaste- dijo Arly poniéndose de pie.

-Lo que ella dijo- dijo Nathaly poniéndose de pie también- vamos Remus, tenemos esa tarea de Pociones...- tomando su mano y arrastrándolo del salón. En verdad, Nathaly no soportaba a Andrews.

-Puede decir lo que quiera- dijo Albert observando por donde las chicas se retiraban.- Tendré a Evans... de aquí  a la noche de Brujas, hay un largo tiempo....- sonriendo sutilmente a Potter- la conseguiré para ese día...

-Ríndete... no le interesas...-dijo James.  Se había quedado acompañado de Sirius, quien aun observaba boquiabierto como Nathaly se llevó a su amigo Lunático del comedor.  Aun observaba por donde se habían ido.  Jia estaba allí observando.

Riendo dijo- ¿A ti si?  - observándole detenidamente- Te apuesto algo: que saldrá conmigo antes que contigo... ¿Cincuenta galeones?

-NO quiero hacer esta apuesta- dijo James seriamente.- No con ella...

-¿Qué? ¿Temes perder?

-¿Temes tu perder delante de Cornamenta?- agregó Sirius.

-nunca...- dijo Andrews.- ¿Qué dices Potter? ¿Aceptas la apuesta? ¿qué saldrá conmigo para la noche de brujas?

-No...- dijo James.  Sirius se sorprendió. – a los dos: no haré esa apuesta...-saliendo bastante enojado del comedor. Incluso no escuchó cuando le llamaba Sirius detrás de él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Potter- dijo Encontrándose con Severus Snape.

-¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó el joven de manera cortante.

-No me hables así... se que no te agrado...tanto como tu, no me agradas a mi.  Pero ¿Acaso no recuerdas que hay una tarea de Pociones?

-¿Qué quieres que haga acaso? 

-Tenemos que hacerla...al menos que, quieras que la profesora nos reste puntos... iba a la biblioteca a hacerla... ¿Vienes?

Exhalando profundamente dijo- Está bien...- arrastrando los pies.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la biblioteca, allí se encontraron cara  a cara con Lily.

-¿Evans?- se adelantó Potter- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a hacer la tarea de Pociones con Lucius... quedamos en reunirnos aquí...

-Pues aquí no estará – dijo Snape cambiando el tono de voz.  Incluso James se percató de que el tono de voz del Slytherin era distinto con Evans.- Lo escuché decir que iba al lago con Narcisa.

-Condenado Malfoy- dijo Lily molestándose- y supongo que tendré que hacerlo sola...- hablando para si.- Bueno... nos vemos en la sala común Potter...- y dirigiéndose a Snape dijo- Nos vemos Severus...

-Si adiós...- dijo Snape pero después corrigió- Si tenemos que hacer la misma asignación ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Claro, si quieres...

James Alzó una ceja bastante dudoso. ¿De cuando en cuando Snape estaba tan cordial? ¿y porque había invitado a Evans a hacer la tarea juntos? Por otro lado, iba a ser interesante ... pero ¿por qué interesante?

-¿No te molesta Potter?- preguntó Lily, sacándolo de sus pensamientos... - ¿Potter?

-¿Qué?- dijo el joven de ojos azules y gafas.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué si no te importa que me quede con ustedes?- sonriéndole sutilmente y cordialmente.

-No... no importa- dijo James finalmente.

-Muy bien- dijo Lily.- entremos...- Severus abrió la puerta a la joven, pasando el de segundo y finalmente James.

Pero _-¿qué le pasa a este sujeto? –_frunciendo su rostro.

Junto a estos dos, ingresó a la biblioteca. En pocos momentos, estaban haciendo las tareas de pociones juntos.  Pero James observaba con cierto recelo el comportamiento entre Snape y Lily.  Era tan diferente la actitud de aquel sujeto pero ¿Por qué? Los observaba a ambos mientras hacían los deberes.  En un momento comenzó a pensar - ¿Qué es lo de estos dos??? ¿en realidad porque se llevan tan bien? ¿Qué le ve Evans a Snape?.- observándolos a uno y otro.  Mientras observaban una lamina en un libro. Potter se desesperaba.  Sin darse cuenta, se puso de pie de repente, arrastrando la silla.

-¿Qué ocurre algo?- preguntó Lily observándole con curiosidad. Él mismo, no se dio cuenta cuando se levantó de esa manera.- ¿Qué pasa?.- incluso, Snape, le miraba extrañado.

-Me voy a la sala común...  se nota que, aquí soy tercer andada...

-Tonterías Potter- dijo Lily sonriéndole sutilmente.  Primera vez que le sonreía.- Siéntate... que ya casi terminamos...

Cuarenta minutos después, Lily, James y Snape se despedían en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Supongo que te veré en clase...- dijo Lily observando a Snape.- Gracias Severus, aclaraste mis dudas...

-Eres lista Evans.- sonriéndole sutilmente.

-¿Eh podemos irnos?- interrumpió James Observando a Snape con rencor- Quiero volver a la sala común...

-Nos vemos Severus...

Diez minutos después dijo James- "Nos vemos Severus" ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese saludito con Snake... ¿Qué es todo eso???

-¿Qué es que? Ay por favor, me llevo bien con Snape...sorprendentemente es listo... no como la mayoría de los Slytherin...

-Por eso mismo no deberías acercarte a él...

-¿por qué no?

-Porque es un Slyterin....- agitando sus brazos.

-no se comporta como uno...- dijo Lily- además es muy agradable... y tiene cierto aire misterioso en él...- aquí James se detiene en el pasillo.

-¿Quién? ¿Snape? ¿Aire misterioso?- comenzando a reírse.

-¿De que te ríes? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? Habla...- llegando a la sala común.-Me agrada Snape.- dijo Lily- es muy misterioso también... ¿Sabías que escribe poemas???

-¿Poemas? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

-Estuve un día en el lago y encontré un libro de sonetos... decía "Severus Snape" a veces, va a la orilla del lago a leer.  Eso puede decirse que le da cierto misterio...

-¿Te gusta Snape?- 

-No...- dijo Lily sonriéndole- me gusta el misterio... mas nada.... – dejándole a solas en la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Un mes después *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Pasó un mes desde todo aquello.  Lily me comentó de su charla con James.  Por supuesto le dije que me encontraba demasiado extraño todo aquello.  Lo sorprendente fue que, a la semana, Lily comenzó a recibir extrañas notas en todo el día.  Podía ser en sus libros, en la comida o con lechuzas.  Por lo que parecía era de algún amigo o admirador secreto.  Llegaban a veces con pétalos de rosas, otras veces solo poemas o pedazos de ellos.  Eso tenía a los merodeadores de vuelta y media.  En especial a Sirius. Creo que no permitiría perder tan fácil.  Pero por mas que indagaban, no sabían decir de quien era aquel admirador secreto de nuestra pelirroja amiga."

****

**_"por otro lado, Sirius Black, ha sabido guardar mi secreto.   No lo ha dicho a nadie.  Incluso lo traté de confrontar al otro día.  No dijo nada.  No quiso decir nada. Me dijo que no me preocupara.  Por un momento, me pareció reconocer a un ser humano.  Pero me retracté cuando entró Peeves con una cabellera de color rojo.  Cortesía de Sirius."_**

****

**_"Nathaly se ha ganado la mala voluntad de nuestra profesora de pociones.  Nada de lo que ella hace, está bien.  Pobre Nathaly.  Incluso cuando es Remus quien hace la asignación, solo por ser la pareja de Nathaly se pone de mal humor.  Me preguntó ¿Qué le habrá hecho Nathaly a la vieja decrepita (ya se me están pegando sobrenombres puestos por Sirius Black a los maestros)."_**

-"Querida Lily: ¿Cómo puede compararse el amanecer con tu rostro... cada vez que observo el amanecer recuerdo tu cálida y dulce mirada.  Atte. Tu amor secreto..."- leí en voz alta al encontrar la nota a la puerta, antes de descender a desayunar. Era noche de brujas. Sonriéndome dije a mi amiga- Vaya que lo tienes inspirado...

-Dame eso aquí...- dijo Lily toda roja y quitándome el papel de las manos.  –no es tu asunto...

-¿No tienes idea de quien sea?- preguntó Nathaly.- ¿ninguna?.- observando a su amiga.

-Dos.... o no, tres....

-¿tres?- grité emocionada- ¿Quiénes?- sentándome en su cama para que me contara.

-No te voy a decir- observándome con duda.- se lo dirás a todo el colegio...

-No lo diré.... lo prometo...- dije jurándole.

-Tampoco apuestas- dijo Lily.

-¿por qué no? ¿Sabes cuanto podría ganar en esto?- observándole. – vamos.. no seas mala amiga...- rogándole de rodillas.- dinos...

Nathaly le dijo que si le dijera.  Lily sonrió y dijo –bien. Tengo tres sospechosos: Albert Andrews....

-Ay no...- dijo Arly. – ese no, por favor.. si es un pesado...

-no has escuchado los otros dos...- Dijo Nathaly.

-Observé a Malfoy y dije- ¿Acaso tu si? ¿Tu lo sabes?- observándole mientras asentía- ¿Por qué ella lo sabe primero que yo?

-Por la misma razón: tu siempre armas apuestas...- contestó Lily.

-De acuerdo- exhalando- ¿Quienes mas?

-Severus Snape...

-¿Snape???- grité.

-Habla mas alto- dijo Lily molesta.- No creo que te escucharan en el pasillo del sótano de Slytherin. 

-Muy bien... lo siento....- cubriéndome los labios- ¿y el tercero? ¿quién es el tercero?

-James Potter...- dijo Lily sonriéndose.  Ahí comencé a reírme como nunca.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada mas de imaginarme que después de siete años, James Potter se haya dado cuenta que existes amiga mía... y ahora se despierte al amanecer para compararte con el sol...- riéndome hasta mas no poder.

-Sabía que no podíamos decirte nada- dijo Lily enfureciéndose- no te tomas nada en serio....

-Ya bueno... ¿Aun estás decidida a quedarte aquí y no salir al pueblo?

-Si...- dijo Lily- ya saben.... porque....

-Aun no puedo creer que lo hicieras- dijo Nathaly.- No irás al pueblo con nosotras...te perderás de mucho...

-se lo dije a la profesora... le prometí.... debo de trabajar en las cocinas.  No estaré sola...

-¿Ah no?.- pregunté divertida- ¿Quién te acompañará?

-Aun no lo se.. la profesora me dirá cuando me presente en su oficina.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-* HORAS DESPUÉS *-*-*-*-*-*

Se encontraba en los pasillos del colegio con destino a la dirección de MacGonagall.  Cuando tocó dos veces, ingresó al escuchar la voz de la profesora.

-Ah Evans- dijo la profesora MacGonagall sonriéndole- justo a tiempo...

-Disculpe profesora- observando la espalda de alguien sentado con la profesora MacGonagall- vine para ver donde me corresponde pagar mi castigo...

-Precisamente de eso hablaba- respondió la profesora- el joven aquí tiene que cumplir su sanción en las cocinas...

Lily por unos instantes pensaba que alucinaba. El apuesto joven de cabellos revueltos le observaba a través de las gafas.  Lo que menos se imaginaban ambos era que se verían nuevamente y de que manera. Serían compañeros en su castigo.

-¿Evans?- preguntó el joven.

-¿Potter?- preguntó ella observándole atónita. 

-Serán los encargados en las cocinas junto a los elfos.  Que esto les enseñe a cada uno el respeto por los demás.

-¿Seremos nosotros dos?- preguntó Evans señalándose a si misma- Profesora ¿está segura? – con ceja alzada.- es decir... él... y yo.... 

-¿Algún problema señorita Evans?- preguntó Macgonagall.- porque fácilmente podemos colocarla con otro grupo...

-No profesora- agregó James observando a MacGonagall y prácticamente diciéndole a Lily que guardara silencio.

***-*-*-*-*-***

En la salida de la oficina, uno caminaba al lado del otro.  Ninguno pronunciaba palabra.  Finalmente, Lily rompió el silencio, diciendo- ¿Por qué me dijiste que me callara?

-Fácil Evans... he estado en las cocinas... Garlf no nos permitirá hacer mucho trabajo – caminando calmadamente- me estima demasiado...nos dirá "los señores que se sienten...para eso estamos los Elfos domésticos, señor..."- sonriéndose de su propio intelecto.  Lily le observaba mientras caminaban. James se detuvo a mitad del camino y dijo- un momento ¿Por qué estás asignada a esto? ¿qué hiciste?

-¿Yo? Bueno, tuve problemas... y me sancionaron así... entre otras cosas...

-¿Acaso no me dirás que hiciste Evans? –sonriéndole y queriendo saber.- vamos ¿Qué hiciste?

Pensó por un instante en decirle.  Pero ¿Qué diría cuando lo supiera? ¿acaso se confundiría? De seguro diría, "Pobre y tonta Evans.  ¿Lo hiciste porque te gusto? ¿Quién se fijaría en una pelirroja tan horrible como tu?"  Imaginándose todo eso en su cabeza.  Avanzó su paso y dijo- No te diré y deja de inmiscuirte en mi vida, Potter... camina que se nos hace tarde...- adelantándose cabizbaja y acelerando el paso.  

-"Qué chica tan extraña. En verdad, es bastante extraña".- dijo James para si tratando de alcanzar a la joven.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Próximo capitulo:   "Guerra de harina en las cocinas"**

**Comentarios, dudas tomatazos Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	6. capitulo 6

**"Entre Confusiones,  Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

Nota preliminar: no soy Dueña de HP:.... la sexta vez que lo digo U.U ¿hasta cuando? Tengo que decirlo para que no hayan problemas T.T lamentablemente siempre hay personas con nada bueno que hacer __ pero lo digo por si acaso... saludos a los que me han dejado review y gracias por el apoyo...

**Capitulo 6:  "Guerra de harina en las cocinas"**

James y Lily finalmente llegaron a las cocinas.  Cuando ingresaron, pudieron observar a los elfos preparándolo todo para la noche de brujas.  Lamentablemente, para James, Garlf había recibido instrucciones especificas de MacGonagall para que no les facilitara nada.  Por lo tanto y en pocos momentos, tanto James como Lily, estaban ambos realizando las labores de Mezclar, Batir, revolver, limpiar y calentar tantos condimentos y complementos. Pronto estaban con las manos llenas de harina y chocolate.

Lily estaba muy concentrada con unos dulces de azúcar y canela.  Parecían galletas pero la chica les daba forma de calabaza.  Esto había llamado la atención de James quien terminaba de colocar unos pasteles de calabaza en el horno.

Lily estaba bastante entretenida que no se percató cuando su compañero de casa observaba con que delicadeza ella colocaba la canela sobre las galletas y les daba forma con un cuchillo.  Cuando sintió la mirada del sujeto, se encontró frente a frente con el chico de ojos azules que observaba como realizaba eso.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-En el mundo muggle se celebra la noche de brujas...- dijo Lily- de manera distinta pero la celebramos... hacía estas galletas con mi madre... 

-he escuchado... se disfrazan.. de ¿Brujas?- riéndose- ¿cómo pueden disfrazarse de algo que no son?

-No solo de brujas. De hadas, duendes, flores, carabelas y muchas cosas mas...- dijo Lily tomando una de las galletas- ¿Quieres probar?

James alzó una ceja y dijo- ¿Qué me asegura que no están como las de las de Kathy y Connie? ¿Recuerdas? La del desayuno...

-¡¡No lo están!!! – dijo la joven algo ofendida y observándole.- ¿No confías en mi?

-No somos amigos para yo confiar en ti, Evans...- dijo James observándole.

Guardó silencio por unos instantes.  Depositó la galleta en la bandeja delante de ambos.  Con voz decepcionada dijo.- Claro.. no lo somos.- y mirándole a los ojos agregó- Estás conmigo por aquella estúpida apuesta.- sacudiendo aquella cabellera dijo- no importa...-comenzando a batir una mezcla que estaba a un lado.

-Oye...- dijo James arrepentido.  Por un momento pensó que lastimó sus sentimientos.

-No importa...

James iba a responder cuando escuchó una voz escandalizada diciendo.- Lo ultimo que me faltaba... ¿Ni siquiera en castigos puedo librarme de ti?- provenía de un pasillo.  En ese momento, Sirius ingresaba arrastrando un carrito de las cocinas y llevaba un delantal puesto.

Otra voz se escuchó provenir de detrás de él- No es mi culpa ¿Sabes? Como si le pidiera a MacGonagall que me asignara contigo.  No es la mejor idea para la noche de brujas- encontrándose cara a cara con...

-¿Arlenys?- dijeron las voces de Evans y Potter. Observaban sorprendidos a la recién llegada.

-¿Qué?- dijo observándole a ambos mirándola sorprendidos- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lily.

-Como si permitiríamos que te divirtieras sola.- dijo ella sonriéndole- Pues me he encontrado con MacGonagall hace un par de horas en su despacho...y le confesé el problemita..—Guiñándole el ojo.  Hablaba de la broma con sus compañeras de Gryffindor- y por tanto, nos mandó a todas a cumplir deberes...

-¿Permitiríamos?- preguntaba Lily.  James las observaba a una y otra. Sirius tenía cara de pocos amigos y cruzado de brazos escuchaba todo aquello.

-Pues claro- dijo mas contenta que las pascuas.- Nat, Jia y yo llegamos al acuerdo que cargando vos con la culpa, no resolverías nada... así que, también nos declaramos culpables...

Lily sonrió a su amiga.  En ese momento llegaban Peter Pettigrew acompañado de Nathaly y Lupin cada uno con una calabaza en mano. Nathaly tenía cara de pocos amigos y cuando colocó la pesada calabaza en la repisa, se sentó en una silla cerca.

-¿Saben lo que nos hizo MacGonagall?- sin esperar la pregunta agregó la joven Malfoy – nos hizo traerla de la manera muggle... ¿Saben cuanto es desde el pasillo principal hasta aquí?- los demás la observaban y agregó- ¿Puedo siquiera comer una galleta?- preguntó traviesamente.

-Tenemos que terminar- dijo Sirius colocando cubiertos en el carrito.

-¿Tenemos acaso que hacer esto?- preguntó Arly con una mueca en su rostro.

-Es eso o limpiar después...-dijo Sirius.

-¿Acaso un niño rico como tu, sabe colocar cubiertos?

-Claro... cuando no miro a chicas guapas en las fiestas de casa, o cuando me aburre la conversación veo la posición de todo en la mesa- muy orgulloso de si mismo.- vamos Cola gusano- a su amigo- me ayudarás... ¿o quieres volver por mas calabazas?

-¿Quieres decir que tendré que ir por esas calabazas?- pregunté alarmada.

-Las veces que sean necesarias... además necesitas bajar de peso.

"esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  No se que fue lo que pasó a continuación.  Recuerdo haber tomado algo de la repisa y habérsela arrojado. Lo próximo que supe, un blanco fantasma  Sirius Black estaba delante de nosotros.  Sobresalían sus ojos azules de la harina.  Incluso su cabellera estaba blanca. Pero tenía en esos momentos el rostro de pocos amigos."

-  ¿Cómo te atreves?- preguntó el sujeto- ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

-Claro que si- dije riéndome ante el rostro del sujeto- y me lo encuentro de lo mas gracioso.

"Cuando miré a mis compañeros, estaban riéndose hasta mas no poder.  Incluso James se reía por las condiciones en que había puesto a su mejor amigo."

-¡¡James!!! ¿cómo te atreves a reírte de esto?- dijo retirándose y sacudiéndose la harina de si mismo.  Los elfos alrededor nuestro comenzaron con unas escobas a barrer aquel desastre.

-Si lo vieras desde nuestro punto de vista, lo encontrarías gracioso...- dijo James riéndose a carcajadas.  Pero no era el único.  También se reían a montones, Peter, Remus, Nathaly y en ese momento Sirius comenzó con un paquete de harina a rociar a sus amigos.  Pero no era el único, Los demás, cada uno a su modo tomaron lo que había cerca.  Pronto, todos estaban cubiertos de harina, azúcar normal, azúcar de colores e incluso de crema dulce.

-¡¡los señores ocasionan mas problemas que los que ayudan!!- dijo el elfo supervisor de manera reprochadora- Problemas Dumbledore después...

Los jóvenes estaban hechos un desastre.  Unos con otros se habían ensuciado de una manera horrible.  Pero no estaban enojados. Al contrario, de momentos en momentos, se les escapaba una sonrisa y una risa nerviosa.  Lily estaba tan cubierta de harina que sus ojos verdes y algunos mechones rojos o naranjas, sobresalían de si misma.  Los demás estaban mas o menos iguales.

-Lo sentimos- dijo Nathaly.

-¡¡Sentirlo no es suficiente!!_ dijo el elfo ofendido.  – Limpiarán desastre mientras nosotros terminamos con la comida para esta noche.  – los elfos los observaban ofendidos.

-Pero que cosas- dijo Arly –venimos a ayudarles y mira como nos agradecen- cruzada de brazos.- pero...

-Pero nada señorita Thompson.- dijo el elfo respetuosamente pero aun enojado.- Lo sentimos pero causan mas trabajo del que solucionan... por tanto, cumplirán el deber de los platos después de la ceremonia... pero no participaran de la cena de noche de brujas...

-¿Qué?- se escuchó de boca de los jóvenes.

-No puedes hacer eso...-dijo Nathaly.

-Esa fueron las condiciones de la profesora, señorita Malfoy.

-En efecto, esas eran las condiciones- dijo una voz detrás de los jóvenes. Cuando voltearon vieron ahí de pie a la profesora MacGonagall, esta observaba sorprendida junto a Jia que venía con ella y tenía la boca abierta ante la impresión de encontrarlos a todos en tales condiciones a los jóvenes mientras estaban cubiertos de todos los ingredientes de lo que preparaba Lily.- en efecto,  me fueron a buscar para calificar los daños ¡Pero será posible que no pueden comportarse serios mas de dos horas!!- llevándose las manos a la cabeza – y Ustedes- señalando a Sirius y al resto de los Merodeadores- ¿Se le ha olvidado que estáis a prueba?

-NO profesora- dijeron los jóvenes cabizbajos. 

-En todos mis años de colegio jamás he visto esta forma de comportarse... pero la pagarán.  Como les habrán dicho no participarán de la cena. Irán a limpiarse y bajarán nuevamente y lavaran los platos.. .de la manera muggle- todos sorprendidos excepto Lily.- Y mañana cumplirán con otros castigos... por separado. ¿quedó claro?

-Si profesora- dijeron las voces de los jóvenes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Momentos después, los jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos con camino a los baños para retirarse un poco de la harina. Cuando llegaron al baño de niñas Sirius haciendo una reverencia dijo- Damas ha sido todo un relleno placer-. Ocasionando la risa de sus amigos.

-Para nosotras ha sido un dulce y postre honor- dijo Lily siguiéndole el juego.

-Vamos chicos- dijo James seriamente dirigiéndole una mirada a la amiga Pelirroja hasta que tuvo que fijar su mirada al pasillo nuevamente, dejando a las jóvenes atrás.

-Ya lo tienes- dijo Arly sonriendo- ¿Quién lo pensaría? Un poco de harina para ablandar a Potter... lo que necesitamos para ganar la apuesta.

Lily la observó por unos instantes y dijo bastante molesta- es verdad lo que dice MacGonagall: te falta mucho por madurar...

Entró a los baños dejando a su amiga en el pasillo.  Estaba sorprendida que Lily le hablara así. Pero ¿Por qué estaba enojada?  Jia siguió a Lily no sin antes observar con tristeza a Arly.  La verdad era que, si se habían pasado. Pero no opinó nada. Después de todo, su castigo consistía en ser la asistente personal de Macgonagall hasta que terminara el año y no mas pociones. 

-¿Arly?- preguntaba Nathaly al lado de su amiga y de pie aun en el pasillo.  Se había quedado estática ante lo dicho sorpresivamente por su amiga- no lo dijo a propósito... solo que está algo enojada que MacGonagall le llamara la atención...

-Ve a limpiarte- dijo Arly alejándose- tengo algo que hacer...

-¿Adonde vas?

-No te preocupes... vete... te veré en las cocinas para la limpieza- alejándose por el pasillo. 

"En serio así era ¿Cómo mi mejor amiga me veía? ¿Cómo una inmadura? No me consideraba así.  Inmadura. Me consideraba alguien bastante maduro y consciente de mis actos.  Pero entonces ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? Por que las lagrimas caen de mis ojos. Por eso me siento mal ¿O es la consecuencia de estar triste? Por un instante, escuché como si alguien me llamara, pero no hice caso, seguía caminando hasta donde el pasillo me lo permitía.  No me percataba que alguien se acercaba detrás mío.  Cuando disminuí mi caminar, alguien me tomó por los hombros y me volteó. Era él. De ojos azules y pelo corto.  Con facciones ya maduras.  Después de todo, tenía 30 años.  Cuando me dirigió una mirada, era de preocupación.  Por lo que parecía, él fue quien llamó mi nombre.  Por su rostro, notaba que estaba preocupado."

-¿Profesor?- pregunté limpiando mis lagrimas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si- limpiando las lagrimas de mis ojos- Estoy bien... ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Caminamos?- me dijo señalándome el pasillo mas adelante.

Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, tomó educadamente mi brazo y me escoltaba caminando. Duramos dos minutos en profundo silencio cuando dijo- ¿Estabas en las cocinas, no?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunté. Ya estaba mas calmada.

-Por tu atuendo y tu rostro—dijo pero sonaba también a burla.  Creo que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo.  Me las sentía caliente y limpiaba automáticamente mi rostro.

-Un pequeño incidente- dije nerviosa- uno de mis amigos me ensució...

-Apuesto a que lo provocaste- dijo de primer impulso.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Estaba en esos momentos, riendo.  Era una risa algo adorable.  Me respondió- eres de las chicas que les gusta pasar un momento agradable y hasta el momento mas serio lo iluminan con sus ideas...

Si creo que estaba tan roja de la vergüenza como podía colocarme.  Dije- Entonces es cierto...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que necesito madurar y empezar a tomar las cosas mas en serio...- dije.  No se como pero llegamos al pasillo que daba al gran comedor.  Estábamos del otro lado, por ahí no llegaban estudiantes. Pero si podía ver a los estudiantes ingresar. 

-No creas eso...- dijo sorprendiéndome- no lo creo... eres una de las maduras de todas las casas.  Por eso te distingues de otras tantas.  Mientras las otras persiguen a los chicos de Gryffindor y a Malfoy de Slytherin, tu eres especial y te concentras por ser una persona sobresaliente.  Eso te conviene y tus amigas también. Cada una es especial y tiene una cualidad única... Nunca olvides eso...  

-Gra...cias- dije al hombre.  La verdad era que, ahora si me gustaba de verdad.  Creo que se dio cuenta y despertándome de mis pensamientos habló.

-Espero que te sientas mejor- dijo el profesor y señalando al gran comedor dijo- ¿Supongo que no entrarás?

-no – dijo la  joven- se me tiene prohibido...- y sintiéndose mucho mejor.- lo veré en clase...

-Muy bien- dijo el maestro y tomando mi mano, la besó sutilmente y dijo- Que pases buenas noches Arly...

-Buenas noches profesor- dije. Creo que el resto del camino después de separarme de mi amor platónico fue bastante fácil  y creo que mecánico porque no se como llegué a los baños de las chicas de Gryffindor.  

Me miré al espejo.  Pero no de la misma manera que lo hacía todos los días.  Buscaba algo.  Algún indicio de madurez en mi físico. Pero no lo vi.  No vi a lo que él se refería. Tampoco era de las mas atractivas.  Mis amigas si lo eran. Nathaly tenía aquella ingenuidad e inocencia en su rostro y en sus ojos.  Lily, sabiduría y esos preciosos ojos verdes pero - ¿cuál es mi cualidad física? – simplemente, no podía verla. No en ese momento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Capitulo seis:  Ay que profesor mas encantador.  Y eso que Lily estaba enojada pero creo que le hizo un favor ¿No? Gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido. De Hispafics y de Ff.net... gracias a todos.**

**Ya saben :  a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**

**Y reviews -_- me voy a poner amenazadora:: ¡¡Si no hay Reviews, no subiré el próximo capitulo!!!--- agitando una varita delante de la PC.**


	7. capitulo 7

**"Entre Confusiones,  Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

Nota preliminar: no soy Dueña de HP:.... la séptima vez que lo digo U.U ¿hasta cuando? Tengo que decirlo para que no hayan problemas T.T lamentablemente siempre hay personas con nada bueno que hacer __ pero lo digo por si acaso... saludos a los que me han dejado review y gracias por el apoyo...

**Capitulo 7:  "Villancicos, tragos y confesiones: primera Parte."**

"Pasó el tiempo como una suave brisa.  Por supuesto el primer partido de Quiddicht del Colegio fue ganado por Gryffindor.  James Potter participó de aquel partido.  Pero Sirius, Remus y Peter, tuvieron que permanecer en la sala común.  Escuchaban los gritos desde allí.   Maldijeron a Macgonagall por aquella decisión pero en cierta forma, era mejor que quedarse expulsados de Hogwarts"

 "Sin percatarnos, el invierno llegó.  La nieve comenzó a acumularse en los jardines y en las ramas de los árboles.  Se decía que, era el invierno mas frío de 50 años.  Era cierto. El lago se congeló."

"los chicos de otras casas, no hablaban con nosotras.  Mas de lo necesario de todas maneras.  Desde que algunos de ellos se dirigían a nosotras, comenzaban los Merodeadores a hacer señales con sus varitas.  Ya esta situación nos desesperaba".

 -Chicas- gritaba Lily Evans ingresando a la sala común.- Acabo de encontrarme con MacGonagall.- Sonriendo.  Lily había perdonado a Arly por lo ocurrido en las cocinas.  Mientras Nathaly estaba sentada en su escritorio que daba a la ventana, escribiendo. Arly leía en su cama y Jia se encontraba allí revisando revistas de moda de Lily- Harán una fiesta de  Navidad...

-Es la primera vez que escucho algo parecido ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Jia.

-Parece que alumnos se quedarán este año y Dumbledore tiene ganas de festejar- Sonriéndoles.- ¿qué harán en estas fiestas?

-Yo me quedaré- dijo Arly "no tengo a que regresar"; pensó ella para si- No tengo ganas de escuchar las quejas de mi madrastra acerca de mi...

-Yo voy a casa- dijo Jia sonriéndoles – Mac Gonagall me ha dado permiso.  Es una suerte- con gota en su cuello mientras su mirada oriental estaba siendo analizada por sus amigas.  Se veía bastante graciosa cuando analizaba todo lo que había tenido que hacer desde que confesaron que era la culpable de aquella susodicha poción y Mac Gonagall en castigo, la tomó como asistente- será un alivio descansar de la voz mandona de la profesora de transformaciones... Mis padres siempre asisten a grandes fiestas para estos tiempos; este año, no es la excepción.  Estoy invitada a una que irán mis padres también. 

-Yo aun no se si me quede aquí- dijo Nathaly- ¿Por qué?

-Pues yo prefiero quedarme aquí a escuchar a Petunia quejarse de que estoy viva...

-¿Entonces? ¿Te quedas?-preguntó Arly sonriéndole- pensé que me quedaría sola...

En ese momento una chica llamada Steffany ingresa diciendo- Oigan ¿Adivinen que? Muchos de los chicos mas guapos se quedarán...

-¿Incluye a Potter y compañía? –preguntó Arly de mala gana.

Nathaly la observó sonriéndose ¿De cuando en cuando Arly consideraba a los Merodeadores como guapos? Pero para meterse en problemas y discusiones, prefirió guardar silencio aunque la situación si se le hacía graciosa. 

-No que yo sepa- dijo Steffany- Además saben que los Black organizan las mejores fiestas entre los brujos. Muchas personalidades de los magos invitadas, mucha bebida y todo lo demás... y si Black se va... los demás irán...- Suspirando- ay si Sirius se fijara en mi como su pareja para esa fiesta en su casa...

-Pero ¿Para que? Si te abandonará después que la fiesta acabe...- preguntó Arly.

-Pero es Sirius Black – dijo Steffany toda emocionada. –oye ¿no te molesta, cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Arly.

-Eres su novia y todo lo demás pero por lo que parece, no irás a esa susodicha fiesta.- sonriéndole- Pero por otro lado ¿no eres su ex novia?

-No lo soy- dijo Arly ofendida poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ella.- además, tenemos planes aparte.  Muchas gracias- empujándola y cerrando la puerta en su cara- Esa bruja.- dijo Arly bastante molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Lily sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Solo lo que debía pasar- dijo Arly- No sabía de la supuesta fiesta y por supuesto Black no me ha dicho nada... tampoco pensé que Dumbledore les daría permiso ¡¡Están bajo prueba!!- agitando sus brazos.

-No creo- dijo Jia- creo que salieron de la etapa de "bajo Prueba" gracias a la conciencia de Evans- señalando a al joven- Y nuestra confesión de responsabilidad de aquella poción... 

-¿Y?- preguntó Nathaly.- ¿Qué tiene que ver que vayan a casa a divertirse?

-¿Y? ¿Y? ¡¡¡Pues que esto va en contra de las reglas!!! Allá hará lo que sea... se supone que no debe salir con otras chicas...- alterada.

-Oye, cualquiera creería que estás lastimada porque él no te invitó- Preguntó Lily sonriéndose.

-Oye tampoco así – dijo la joven – Pero....

-Si tanto te molesta, díselo- dijo Jia.

-Claro que no- Dijo Arly- entonces estaría comprometido en invitarme. Además ¿Ninguno de ellos les dijo nada a ustedes?

-No- dijeron las otras chicas, todas excepto Jia.  Nathaly notó esto.

-¿Lo sabías?- preguntó observándole.

-Frank me ha invitado- dijo ella sonrojándose- no es nada del otro mundo...

-¿Qué te ha invitado?- pregunté observándole.- Muy bien ¿Podrías averiguar si alguna de nosotras puede acompañarte?

-¡¡Claro que no!!- dijo ella alterada- Es de mala educación...

-Muy bien- dije armándome de valor y dirigiéndome a la puerta pero tomando a Lily por un brazo- Vamos...

-¿a dónde?- preguntó preocupada ante mi actitud - ¿Qué planeas?

-A la habitación de los Merodeadores...- dije arrastrando a Lily conmigo- al menos alguien irá con ellos...

-¿Quién? 

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos...- dije respondiéndole.

No tardamos mucho al llegar a su alcoba.  Tocamos dos veces y al escuchar que "pase", ingresamos, sabiendo que el paso de las chicas al lado de los chicos estaba prohibido, pero la presencia de Lily alivianaba la prohibición.  Ellos nos observaron detenidamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Peter.  Lo vi empacando.

-Pues tengo que hablar con ustedes dos- señalando a Potter y a Black.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?- preguntó Black con cierto tono burlesco.

-¿Así que te vas a casa?-pregunté.

-Sip- dijo él muy contento.- es una tradición en casa las fiestas. Y Dumbledore nos permite ir a casa...

-¿Quién va contigo?- pregunté observándole.

-James y Peter- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No irán solos- dije molesta.

-Oye ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi madre o que?- preguntó comenzando a alterarse.

-Lily irá con ustedes...- dije sonriéndome.

-¿Qué????- preguntó mi amiga tan sorprendida como ellos.

Black se cruzó de brazos.  Por alguna extraña razón, no le agradaba la idea. –por lo que parece, tu amiga no quiere...- señalando el rostro sonrojado de Evans.

-Ella irá  con ustedes... además Jia Wen va, porque tu hermano la invitó.  No creo que haya problemas con que mi amiga vaya con ustedes...

Parecía que James iba a decir algo.  Sirius observó a su amigo y este asintió con la cabeza y después miró a mi amiga y finalmente dijo -¿Has estado en una fiesta de navidad de magos?- su tono de voz era calmado y detecté cierta satisfacción; sabrán los cielos el porque. 

-No además de las informales  que hacen ustedes aquí.—dijo Evans.

-Serás bienvenida en la casa Black mi estimada señorita Evans- dijo Sirius sonriéndole  y haciendo una reverencia burlona- ¿cierto James?- mirando a su amigo. Este asintió con su rostro.

"me encontraba complacida conmigo misma.  En pocos días, Lily Evans acompañaría a James Potter y a Sirius Black a este evento.  Ya tendría la oportunidad de evitar cualquier error y mas que todo, no lo perdería de vista; estaba también el hecho de que, no se porque pero en cierta forma, Black se encontraba agradecido con Lily. De seguro porque, gracias a ella, ya no estaban a punto de ser expulsados".

-No me agrada esto- dijo Lily cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación.  - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Diviértete – dije sonriéndole- pásala de maravilla y además si Sirius Black besa a cualquier chica, le cobrarás la apuesta- 

"Se que a Lily no le gusta esto mucho que digamos.  Ella es una chica demasiado seria. Creo que aceptó para complacerme.  Entonces, Jia y ella se irían a la fiesta de navidad de los Potter.  Yo me quedaría en el castillo junto a Nathaly.  De todas maneras, no fuimos invitadas.  Por lo que supe, tampoco iría a la famosa fiesta, Remus Lupin; cosa que me extrañó, considerando que, Remus, James, Sirius y Peter, son inseparables."

Cuando ellos se marcharon, en los carruajes dirigidos por los caballos en la nieve, veíamos a Lily sentada al lado de James.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- me dijo Nathaly- Estaría bien que terminaran juntos.  Son tan parecidos que hacen una bonita pareja.  

Le dije a Nathaly- si el hecho de que James se involucrara seriamente con Lily, por ello, me arriesgaría a perder la apuesta...

-Pero Según recuerdo, tendrías que pagarle a Black, y no me refiero a los galeones... 

-Black me hizo retirar esa parte...- dije sin mirarle- No se porque, pero me dijo que no era necesario la parte que me tocaba pagarle...- sonrojándome.

-Pues tiene su lado bueno ¿No?

-¡¡Claro que no!!- le dije- Es un idiota...- sacudiendo mi cabeza- vamos adentro.. me estoy congelando.- Mientras la nieve nos cubría los abrigos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El día de la fiesta de navidad, Nathaly y yo, fuimos al pueblo a hacer unas compras de ultimo minuto.  Mandaríamos por lechuza los regalos a nuestros parientes y amigos. Fue cuando ingresando a las tres escobas, ocupamos unos asientos lejos de la barra. 

Hablábamos de todo.  Incluso de cómo Remus Lupin se comportaba cuando los demás no estaban a su alrededor.

-Por favor- me veía diciéndole a mi amiga- si es un peón de Black y Potter. 

-¡¡Sabes que no es cierto!!- defendía Nathaly- Además, debiste dejar que viniera con nosotros.- Dijo molesta- Está solo... sin sus amigos...

-Ah si- dije sonriéndole- y tu quieres llenar ese vacío... Si creo que le gustas- dije colocándola roja.

-¿Si le gusto tanto, por qué no me invitó a la fiesta de navidad?- preguntó algo apenada y también algo triste agregando.- no le gusto y punto...

-Oye, no digas eso- dije solidarizándome- Si no le gustas es porque es un idiota...- sonriéndole- mira como ese estúpido de tu primo te protege hasta de los de su casa.. por algo lo hace...- sonriéndole- eres muy linda y si Lupin no se da cuenta, es porque es un torpe. Además, puedes invitarlo a él ¿No?- sonriéndole.

-NO digas eso- dijo mas roja que un ají picante.- me gusta, no lo niego, pero de ahí a hacer eso...- en ese momento, su respuesta se ahogó por la estruendosa voz de nuestra profesora de Pociones que ingresaba a la taberna pero desde una puerta a un lado de aquel salón.

Sonaba tomada de mas.  Iba acompañada de la profesora de vuelo de los de segundo año.  Por lo que parecía estaba algo borracha dijo entre su lucidez y delirio- Esa niña Malfoy- aquí observé a mi amiga.  Esta sacó su varita y susurró- "Mobiliare"- señalando un arbusto que estaba decorado con adornos.  Allí ocultó su presencia de la profesora de pociones. 

-por eso es que la odio...- dijo la profesora abiertamente y sin importarle quien la escuchaba.- siempre, aparentando ser una inocente estudiante de ultimo año...siempre parloteando con esas amiguchas de ella y a pesar de todo, niega estar loca por Lupin...- haciendo un ademán con sus labios.- me cae mal con esa sonrisa dulce, sus dientes perfectos y estar enamorada de él...precisamente de él. 

-Cualquiera que te escuchara, creería que estás enamorada de ese chico- dijo Rosmerta sentada con ella en el bar.- además sabes que esa chica es distinta a los demás Malfoy...

Tomó un trago de su bebida sin gesitar.- Lupin es un prominente estudiante... muy valioso en todos los sentidos... pero...

-Pero ¿Qué?

"Observé en silencio entre las ramas a la profesora.  Vaya que si estaba tomada.  Apenas podía sostener su cabeza.  Pero al observar a Nathaly esta se encontraba bastante concentrada en escuchar lo que se decía de ella"

-Le dijo a mi sobrina (mi única sobrina, la cual quiero como a una hija) que no podía ser su novia...entonces, supuse que era de Malfoy...hay que tener dos ojos para notarlo... que ella era la causa por la cual no quiere saber de mi preciosa Daysi (como se llamaba su sobrina)- 

Nathaly se sonrojó violentamente.   Yo trataba de contener la risa.  ¿Así que mi amiga era... como le decía: ah si, una "mujer Fatal"?

-¿así que por eso es que la odias??? ¿Por eso es que no le das la oportunidad? ¿por eso te atreverías a reprobarla?

-Pero ya no- dijo la profesora- he hablado con Lupin... dada la condición de que la fiesta de navidad es ahora, Dumbledore quiere hacer una fiesta... para los estudiantes que se queden en Hogwarts...le he hecho saber que, tiene que invitar a mi sobrina si quiere que su amiga pase...

"mire a Nathaly y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo.  ¿Así que, Lupin y Daisy irían al baile de navidad? "

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dije poniéndome de pie sigilosamente y tomando mis paquetes en la mano.

-¡¡No!!- dijo Nathaly – Quiero saber que habla...

-¿No entendiste?. -Pregunté sorprendida- Lupin salva tu pellejo.  Eso es lo que pasa...

-Hay que averiguar si esto es cierto- dijo Poniéndose de pie- Si Lupin irá con ella por mi...

Ella salió con rapidez de las Tres Escobas. Yo la seguía como podía, de todas maneras, hacía un frío insoportable afuera y peor aun, era difícil seguirle el paso con toda la nieve, que caía, que había en mis pies y los paquetes que llevaba.

Pronto estuvimos en Hogwarts nuevamente. El profesor Dumbledore hablaba en ese momento con Filch en el pasillo.   Pero Nathaly seguía su camino.  Era como si supiera donde estaba él.   Yo caminaba detrás de ella pero al final sabía que, era su batalla, personal y privada.  Tenía que ser así.  La dejé ir sola.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Comentarios de la autora:  Esta parte estará dividida en Cada uno de los acontecimientos en cada uno de los lugares donde estuvieron los personajes en las fiestas de navidad.   Para que no digan que no lo advertí. Saludos a todos aquellos que me han dejado Review y gracias por ello.  **

Ya saben la rutina Sakura_journal@yahoo.com


	8. capitulo 8

**"Entre Confusiones,  Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings******

**Capitulo 8:  "Villancicos, tragos y confesiones: Segunda Parte."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"no se como pasaron las cosas con exactitud en casa de los Black.  Lo que si fue es que tanto Lily como Jia a su regreso a Hogwarts, me contaron como se desarrollaron los eventos..."

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sirius Black estaba la joven Evans sorprendida.   Cuando descendían los coches que lo llevaron a la mansión.  Sabía que Black tenía cierto estatus o posición económica entre los magos, pero no sabía que llegaba a tanto. 

Era una magnifica residencia, rodeada por una cerca de hierro con detalles asimétricos.  Estaba en un buen sector de Inglaterra y según escuchó a Jia hablar con Frank en el tren, esa casa estaba en un sector también donde habitaban magos.  Peter los acompañaban también pero este casi, ni hablaba en todo el trayecto.

La residencia tenía tres niveles.  Por fuera, parecía una típica casa de Europa pero con cierto aire antiguo. La entrada de la casa se levantaba después de unos cuantos escalones de mármol.  Ya las cuatro columnas que sostenían aquel techo comenzaban a tener aguinaldos que desde su cúspide descendían rodeándole.  

No fue la única que llegó a la casa. 

-Tiene alrededor de 25 habitaciones... – comenzó a decir Frank- para esta época y noche de brujas, muchos invitados de mis padres se quedan... ya la mayoría de las habitaciones esta ocupadas pero me encargué desde hace un par de días de que, les guardaran una para que la compartan.- Dirigiéndose a Jia y a Lily.

Las chicas llevaban sus equipajes en sus manos.  Lily solo llevaba una pequeña maleta.  Jia en todo caso, llevaba una maleta y un bulto.  Frank tomó esos de sus manos.

-Yo la llevo- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Jia sonrojada.

Ingresaron al interior de la casa.  Cuando Lily observó que comenzaban a decorar adentro.  Pero no eran los Blacks quienes estaban decorando, como ella hacía con sus padres, años atrás. eran elfos domésticos.  Alrededor de una docena de elfos se movían de aquí para allá, ultimando detalles.  

-Salón, comedor, sala, por allí están las cocinas.- decía Sirius ingresando detrás de los jóvenes.- por allí está la biblioteca Evans- señalando a su izquierda una puerta que se ocultaba detrás de la gran escalinata que rodeaba la segunda planta.  Una alfombra roja descendía cubriendo los pisos.

-¿por qué me lo enseñas?- preguntó Lily.

-Porque te gustan los libros- y susurrándole agregó-es buen sitio para esconderse...- haciendo una pausa.- ... Y un gran lugar para besar a las chicas...- esto provocó que ella se sonrojara violentamente y le empujara.- tranquila... no te voy a besar- dijo Sirius- no eres de mi tipo... pero quien sabe...- guiñándole el ojo- eres el tipo de muchos que vendrán esta noche...- sonriéndose alegremente.

-¿No será mejor que le indiquen donde dormirán?- preguntó James interrumpiendo a su mejor amigo y aquella conversación con la pelirroja.- En algún momento tendrán que subir ¿No? 

-Por supuesto Cornamenta- dijo Sirius.- Comenzaron los seis jóvenes a ascender.  James llevaba su maleta, Sirius, también. Frank llevaba las de él y las de Jia.  

-¿Y tus padres Sirius?- preguntó Lily- no los vi al llegar...

-Ellos están en sus asuntos- dijo dirigiendo el camino- de seguro, los conocerás en la cena... la fiesta es mañana a las siete... y es en traje formal...

Lily se sonrojó violentamente.  Traje formal.  No tenía traje formal.  Nadie le había dicho que era en traje formal.  Mas que todo, no llevaría un traje formal a Hogwarts, por llevarlo.  A lo mejor, no asistiría a la fiesta. 

Lily observó cuando llegaron al segundo nivel que, habían elfos arriba también. Entraban y salían de las alcobas con prontitud.  En un momento, Frank dijo- Esta es la suya...- señalando a la izquierda.

Las jóvenes ingresaron. Era una hermosa habitación con una ventana doble que daba a un balcón. Habían dos camas con grandes cobertores de color floral y en tonalidad de vino tinto.  Había un tocador, un armario y una puerta que daba al baño.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Jia.

-Esto es... hermoso- dijo Lily con los ojos brillantes ante la impresión- tienes una hermosa casa, Black...

Sacudiendo sus manos agregó- no es nada... lo malo es cuando, uno está solo aquí... por eso es que, mi querido Cornamenta pasa las vacaciones aquí...- dándole palmaditas en la espalda – y cuando no tiene ánimos de venir, nos quedamos en el colegio ... 

-las dejaremos ahora, para que se instalen.- dijo Frank.- - la cena es a la siete en punto...- cerrando la puerta. 

Lily y Jia se quedaron en silencio.  Lily finalmente dijo.- oye ¿Trajiste traje formal?

-No- dijo Jia sonriéndole- pero.. mis padres no viven muy lejos de aquí... mañana iré allá y sacaré un traje de los que tengo guardado...- ocurriéndosele algo dijo- ¿vives lejos de aquí?

-Si- dijo Lily sonrojándose- si hubiese sabido que era formal, no vengo aquí... pero Arly.,.. – gruñendo- la voy a matar...- Colocándose la almohada en su cara.

-Tranquila- dijo Jia sonriéndole- lo único que tenemos que hacer, es ir de compras...

-Es imposible para mañana...- dijo Lily- no es fácil encontrar tiendas que tengan vestidos que me queden bien para un mismo día... 

-Tranquila- dijo Jia sonriendo.- estás entre magos... podemos con hechizos simples, construir un vestido mortal y que dejará a todos estos chicos, incluyendo a Potter, muertos... solo tenemos que comprar la tela y los materiales.- sacando su varita.- y listo...

-Pero no podemos usar magia fuera del colegio- ella le sonrió.

-Esta casa tendrá uso de mucha magia- dijo Jia contenta- no importará ni tampoco podrán detectar uso de magia aquí por dos estudiantes. 

- ¿Estás segura?

-Amiga mía, como dice Arly: esta será el mejor espectáculo de las navidades en casa de los Black... dejarás sin aliento a los chicos... mañana cuando vaya a casa, compraremos todo lo necesario para ti...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sirius y James compartían la habitación, mientras que Frank compartía con Peter, quien en esos momentos se encontraba probablemente desempacando. James con su varita, mágicamente,  colgaba su ropa en el armario. Había un silencio ensordecedor en la habitación.  Frank buscaba una corbata entre las cosas de Sirius.

Sirius lo rompió diciendo- ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado extraño conmigo desde hace un tiempo- James no respondió.  Ni siquiera le miraba- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me pidió venir... no podía hacer nada...

-¡¡Claro que si podías impedirlo!!- dijo el joven Potter observándole a través de las gafas.- sabes que tengo problemas... esta iba a ser mi oportunidad para aclarar mis pensamientos... 

-Diviértete James- dijo Sirius colocando su mano en el hombro del joven- Por una vez, sal de este capullo que tu mismo has creado, pon el claro tus sentimientos y confiésale lo que piensas, lo que sientes...

-Solamente lo dices por ganar esa estúpida apuesta a Thompson. 

-No- dijo Sirius- primero soy tu amigo... me preocupo por ti... además, ella me simpatiza... aunque no creo que tenga ni una pista de que ella te gusta...

-¿por qué dices eso?

Sirius alzó una ceja y dijo- porque adivina no es... siempre discutiendo con ella, llevándole la contraria y creo que yo, no lo he hecho tan fácil tampoco. – James aquí le observó- Vamos estamos a solas y soy tu mejor amigo ¿Acaso me dirás que no te gusta? He visto aquella historia en nuestro dormitorio. He visto como te le quedas embelesado observándole con sus amiguitas...

-Ya basta- dijo James sonrojándose por primera vez- no sabes lo que dices...

-Disculpa... ¿Acaso no recuerdas con quien hablas? Me he sentido atraído a casi todas las mujeres de Hogwarts... ¿Acaso piensas tratar de engañarme? Además este tiempecito a su lado y lejos de Thompson te servirá para hacer tu movida y averiguar que ella piensa de ti...

James guardó silencio.  Frank averiguó uno de los secretos mas profundos y desconocidos en Hogwarts acerca de James Potter.  Ahora la pregunta era ¿acaso le informaría de este hecho a Jia? Se retiró de la habitación tranquilamente.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

  Se vistieron casualmente y Lily llevaba un suéter de color blanco que terminaba en cuello de tortuga. Sobresaltando sus ojos verdes y aquel pelirrojo cabello que sobresalía entre aquellos castaños y negros. Con unos pantalones negros.   Jia en el otro lado, se colocó un suéter rojo intenso, que contrarrestaba con aquel pálido rostro y lo resaltaba.  Aun se notaba su niñez y que era aun una niña. 

 Su entrada no fue de menos silenciosa.  Cuando ingresaron en el salón, llamaron la atención por la pelirroja mas que todo. El lugar se quedó en silencio.

Lily pudo observar unas cuantas chicas en un extremo hablando con James, Peter y Sirius.  Algunas eran de pelo tan intenso y negro.  Había una sin embargo, que a pesar de verse ya algo mayor para los jóvenes, estaba colgada del brazo de James.  Pero este observaba era a la joven pelirroja ingresar. 

Frank se acercó a ellas,  ofreciéndole el brazo a Jia y escoltándola hasta donde se encontraba su madre, hablando con la madre de Jia y su padre.

Lily se quedó de pie ahí.  Aun algunas personas la observaban. Otros volvieron a sus círculos continuando la conversación. El lugar volvió a tomar un ruido habitual.  Pero las mejillas rojas de la joven notaban que estaba algo avergonzada. Incluso, vio a Peter, conversando amenamente con una chica que se veía mas joven que él.  EN un momento le dio la impresión de haberla visto en Hogwarts.  Pero en esos momentos, su propósito era, salir de allí cuanto antes.

Estaba echándose para atrás, con el propósito de retirarse. Por alguna razón, se sentía fuera de sitio. Fue cuando una voz le hizo voltearse.

-¿Adonde vas? Acabas de llegar...- deteniéndose en su propósito.

-No me siento cómoda- dijo ella sonrojada ante lo que pasó momentos antes.- estoy algo fuera de mi ambiente...

-Son personas bastantes agradables... la primera vez que vine a una de estas, me observaban de la misma manera...

-¿A ti? Pero si pareces hermano de Black, Potter. Solo por los ojos...- señalando el rostro de James pero ella se retractó dejando de señalarle.

Él le ofreció su brazo.  Ella estaba algo sorprendida.  No esperaba esa reacción de James Potter.  Prácticamente, vivía discutiendo con él. 

Ella tomó el brazo de él y este agregó- No te preocupes...- avanzando con ella al interior del Salón.  Acercándose con confianza al grupo de la Señora Black y los Wen dijo- Ella es Lily Evans...

-Mucho Gusto- dijo Lily. La señora Black respondió el saludo.

-Por supuesto.  Lily Evans: Posible premio anual.  Prefecta de la casa Gryffindor... hemos escuchado de ti.

-Un gusto Lily- dijo la señora Wen sonriéndole- también hemos escuchado de ti, por nuestra pequeña. Es una lastima que salgas este año... Jia te echará de menos...

Muchas de aquellas personas eran desconocidas para Lily y Jia. Habían escuchado los incesantes movimientos y pasos al pasar delante de su habitación.  Observaban del balcón como personas abrigadas estuvieron llegando en toda la tarde.  Habían muchas personas.  Familiares de los Blacks mas que todo. Ahí también estaban los padres de Jia.  Lily y Jia conocieron a los padres de los jóvenes. El señor Black parecía ser una persona bastante sensata y calmada para ser el padre de Sirius.  Este tenía el pelo tan negro como Sirius y Frank, pero sus ojos eran negros.

La señora Black, en todo caso, era la dueña de los mas impresionantes ojos azules. Era amorosa con su hijo Frank mientras decía los dolores de cabeza que Sirius le ocasionaba.

Pero quien no se encontraba feliz era aquella chica que estaba colgada del brazo de James cuando llegó.

-Sirius- dijo con ira en su mirada y en el tono de voz- ¿Quién es esa?- señalando con desdén a donde estaba Lily y a la cual, James aun no dejaba de ir de su brazo. 

-Te lo dije querida primita- dijo Sirius sonriendo complacido- Mi amigo James, no tenía ojos para ti.  Ella es Lily Evans... prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Lily Evans- dijo ella repitiendo ese nombre con ira.

-oye, no eres para James.-dijo Sirius.- le llevas dos años... además eres demasiado superficial...

-No me conoces de que soy capaz- dijo la joven- además, todo puede pasar en los próximos dos días...

-¿Oye, que piensas hacer?- preguntó Sirius- ni se te ocurra molestarla: prima mía o no, si la molestas, te juro que no solo perderás a James. 

-Me sorprende que Sirius Black defienda a una chica como ella... ¿o acaso estás enamorada de ella?- sonriéndole.

-Lily Evans es una de las jóvenes mas dulces y enfocadas además de inteligentes que tengo el honor de conocer- dijo en un susurro y observando donde James no pronunciaba nada pero no dejaba ir a Lily del brazo y le ofrecía un poco de ponche- Pero significa mucho para James.

-Eso es esta noche- dijo con la voz confiada.

-Constance... te lo advierto...

La vio acercarse poco a poco a donde James le ofrecía el ponche a Lily y esta lo tomaba, no dejando de notarse un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de la joven. Ya le había dejado ir del brazo.

-James- dijo interrumpiendo la escena. Era Constance.  Tomando un poco de ponche dijo- ¿No nos vas a presentar?

-Lily Evans... Constance Black- dijo señalando a una y otra- es una de las primas de Sirius... Vive en Bulgaria junto a sus padres y se graduó hace un par de años de Drumgtrangs. Constance, ella es Lily Evans...

-Mucho gusto- dijo Lily con una sonrisa. 

Al contrario de Lily Constance respondió con una cabezadita y tomándose del brazo de James dijo- ¿James, acaso no recuerdas que me debes un baile? Te me escapaste el año pasado por estar con aquella niña...- su voz era seductora.  Una mujer se da cuenta de ese tipo de voces.  Lily se dio cuenta. 

Lily tomó la idea de que sobraba en ese grupo _"¿En que estaba pensando?"_ se preguntaba ella en su cabeza _"James Potter jamás dejará de serlo"_ – observando a Constance dejarla fuera de la conversación y quedarse con James para ella sola.

Pero lo que Lily no se daba cuenta era que, James le incomodaba la presencia de esa Constance e incluso el sonrojo que tenía sobre sus mejillas, se había desaparecido. Escuchaba hablar a Constance pero no tenía la mas mínima idea de que hablaba pues no la escuchaba a ella. 

Lily observaba a los demás allí. Jia estaba conversando en un sofá con Frank y unos conocidos de este.  Miraba a su alrededor.   

De un momento a otro, no sabía porque se sentía así. Pero ver aquella confianza entre James y esa mujer, le hacía sentirse molesta.  Incómoda. Dejando su vaso a un lado, comenzó a caminar por el salón, pero su destino final era salir de allí.  Pronto estuvo en la entrada frontal de la casa.

No se había dado cuenta pero la casa había quedado hermosa.  Flores y maceteros de pascua adornaban todo el frente además de las guirnaldas.

De un momento a otro, no estaba sola.

-Constance ha estado enamorada de James desde antes de finalizar Drumgtrangs- dijo la voz de Sirius Black quien abrigado le hacía compañía a un lado observando junto con ella, la nieve caer.- me arrepiento de habérselo presentado o que ella, sea mi prima...

-¿por qué me das esta explicación?- preguntó ella tratando de disimular.

-Ambos se sienten de la misma manera- dijo Black- es mi mejor amigo...se como se siente... y supongo que, tus amigas, deben verte de la misma forma...

-¿Cómo?

-Que te sientes atraída por James. – dijo él con toda confianza y sin nada de duda en el tono de su voz.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?- dirigiéndole la mirada pero sin poder evitar un ligero sonrojo.- ¿yo? ¿de James Potter? Sería como entregarme a un hombre lobo para que me devore...

-James no es el hombre lobo de Hogwarts- dijo sonriéndole.  Pero ella, no comprendió este comentario. Pero lo que si era es que, sonaba como si hablara en serio. –Además ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

-no siento nada por James Potter- dijo Lily.- no lo siento... 

-Tu rostro me dice, lo contrario...- señalándole su rostro. Y agregó- ¿Qué pasaría si te invitara a bailar mañana en la noche? ¿si te declarara lo que siente por ti? ¿lo aceptarías?

Lily comenzó a reírse.  Parecía una buena broma de Sirius. Pero la seriedad como aquellos ojos azules le observaban además del rostro del joven, la dejaron dudando acerca de la veracidad  o falsedad en su comentario.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza y regresando a la realidad.- Tiene muchas chicas... cientos... lo persiguen, además... 

-¿Además que? 

-yo...

-¿Tu que? – preguntó Sirius cruzado de brazos- ¿Acaso tienes otra persona en mente, Evans? ¿Acaso mi Cornamenta no es lo suficiente para ti?- sonaba algo lastimado y herido.

-No es eso... – sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿O sea que lo admites?_ dijo Sirius sonriendo ante su descubrimiento. 

-Si... no- dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- ... no se lo que digo- dijo ella finalmente- Pero si le dices ¡¡Te juro que tendrás una cola el resto de tu vida!!- su mirada era bastante decidida.   

Levantando sus manos dijo- tranquila Evans... – dijo Sirius- los ayudaré...- en ese momento Lily regresa a la realidad.

-no... no te metas.. no le digas.... tu...- aun apuntándole.- la apuesta... tu quieres ayudar por la apuesta con Arly- retrocediendo- Olvídalo...

-¿Qué olvide el que?- preguntó la voz de James Potter desde la puerta, observando tanto a uno como a otro.- Sirius: tu padre pregunta por ti...

-Ya voy- dijo a su amigo observándole y dirigiendo su mirada a Lily agregó- Piénsalo... no es tan malo como crees y no lo hago por la apuesta....- retirándose y dejándoles a ambos a solas.

Un molestoso silencio se apoderó de ese lugar.  Tanto uno como el otro, a una distancia conveniente no se observaban a uno y a otro. James observaba las luces mientras ella veía la nieve caer.

James tal vez por las guerras y constantes discusiones con Lily no se había percatado de algo: lo hermosa que se observaba la escena de la noche mientras la nieve caía y la observaba.

-¿Estás melancólica?- preguntó él para hacer conversación. Iba acercándose poco a poco. 

Le sorprendió que quisiera hablar con ella.  A lo que ella respondió.- si... hecho de menos a mis padres y a las chicas...

-Lunático también se quedó en Hogwarts.- dijo James colocándose a la par de la joven. 

-¿por qué se quedó?- preguntó ella curiosa.- es extraño que no estén todos juntos...

-Tenía una promesa que cumplir- dijo y agregó- ¿De que hablaban tu y Canuto?

Sonrojándose ante el recuerdo dijo- Nada...

-No te creo...

-¿me consideras mentirosa?_ preguntó molesta.

-Hablaban de algo...

-Ya te dije que de nada- dijo la joven.

-Eres una mentirosa- dijo James-

-¿Cómo sabes acaso que miento?- preguntó molesta ante aquel interrogatorio.

-Por tu nerviosismo – dijo James. Ella se sorprendió ante esto. –cuando mientes, respondes con cierto tono de voz algo aligerado y definitivo.. ese nada...sonó a eso.

Era sorprendente.   James Potter conocía ese defecto de ella. No sabía mentir bien. Su madre, toda la vida se lo había dicho. Por la única razón que descubrían cuando mentía era el tono de su voz.

Lily dijo . – lo que hablemos Black y yo, no es de tu incumbencia... solo nos concierne a nosotros...- Y señalándole detrás dijo- Probablemente Constance te espera...- molesta. 

-Probablemente... ¿Te molesta mi compañía?

Mintiendo dijo- Si... estaba muy bien sola- dijo cruzándose de brazos y observando nuevamente la nieve.  

Pasarían dos minutos cuando pensó que no había nadie detrás de ella y volteándose pero sin percatarse chocó con alguien y caía para atrás.  pero el sujeto fue mas hábil y la aferró con suavidad evitando que se cayera pero dejando sus cuerpos bastante pegados, pero no evitando patinar en aquel mojado piso de mármol y quedando la joven entre la columna donde estaba apoyada y el cuerpo del buscador de Gryffindor.

Sus ojos. Aquellos ojos detrás de aquellas gafas, le observaban con intensidad.  Pero no eran los únicos. Lily respondía ante aquella mirada. Ella aferrada de sus hombros para no dejarse caer y el sosteniéndole por la cintura.  Su cercanía era bastante provocadora e inminente.

Ambos se quedaron así.  Estudiándose su miradas, su rostros. Por lo que parecía a primera vista, no les molestaba aquella posición. 

James no sabía porque pero tenía que hacer lo que su instinto le indicaba en esos momentos. Aquella hermosa joven estaba en sus brazos y sabía que mas cerca otra oportunidad no tendría. Y por lo que parecía ella no se notaba incomoda ante aquella situación. 

Le observaba con intensidad a medida que su rostro se inclinaba poco a poco. Aunque lo negara por los cuatro rincones de la tierra. Aunque lo gritaba a todo pulmón lo contrario, estaba curiosa de saber que sentiría pues si sentía cierta atracción por él, aunque le dijera a su corazón lo contrario.

Todos esos años...

Estudiando a su lado...

Todas esas discusiones...

James estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios.  Ella sabía lo que venía.  Se enderezaron pues James estaba totalmente inclinado pero aun no dejaba ir a la joven aferrándose por su cintura.  

Ella no pudo evitar respirar por la boca.  Exhaló solo un momento.  Estaba nerviosa. Sentía un nudo en su estomago y su corazón acelerado. 

El por un segundo levantó su mano y la pasó suave y delicadamente en su reverso por la mejilla de la chica lo que provocó que esta se sobresaltara, pero solo por un momento.  

¿Por qué no se podía mover?

¿Por qué sus pies no le respondían?

¿Acaso lo que ella pensaba iba en ese momento a ocurrir?

Se olvidó de todas aquellas inverosímiles discusiones...

De todos aquellos escándalos....

De las bromas... 

-¿No has besado nunca a alguien, cierto?- preguntó él regresándole a la realidad. Y sonriendo agregó- ¿o nadie te ha besado a ti?

Ella movió su cabeza ligeramente derecha e izquierda. Él sonrió ante esto.  No sabía de donde sacaba las agallas pero sonreía.

"¿por qué sonríes? ¿De que te ríes? ¿de que soy una inexperta comparada a ti?"

-Me preguntó- dijo él a menos centímetros de separación y aun en aquella posición. Parecía no cansarse.- ¿por qué nunca has aceptado a los que se te han declarado? ¿por que?- ella lo observaba sorprendida- ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? – dijo a media voz- claro que lo se... Los Merodeadores, nos enteramos de todo...

-Tu... tu chica te espera- dijo dando una cabezadita adelante, señalando con ella la puerta.  Él se volteó observando la puerta de la residencia la cual estaba cerrada. Las voces de los que estaban allí sobresalían.

-No es mi chica..- dijo volviendo su mirada a la joven.

Ahora si era inminente.  Estaba cada vez mas cerca aun.  No parecía molestarse.  Pero parecía tampoco que huiría.

Fue cuando...

-¡¡James!!_ dijo Peter abriendo la puerta en compañía de Constance.- ¿Qué haces? Los Blacks preguntan por ti... es hora de cenar...

Lily se escapó de ese momento e ingresó pasando por el lado de Constance y Peter. Se notaba que estaba algo abochornada o molesta. No miró atrás.

James observó a Peter unos instantes.   No creía posible enojarse con sus amigos. Pero en ese momento se encontraba ¿Molesto? Y por lo que parecía, Peter se percató.

Peter ingresó delante mientras Constance tomando el brazo de James dijo en un susurro- ¿Ahora te gustan las niñas James?

-Lily tiene 16 años Constance- dijo James de mala gana.

-No voy a disimular que no vi lo que observé ahí...—dijo Constance.- pero por lo que parece es una niña James... se sentía incomoda en la posición que la tenías... no necesitas una niña... me necesitas a mi... y mi compañía...

-Constance.. tu madre te llama- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo y molesto ante esto. Escuchó lo que su prima le había dicho a su amigo. Ella se despidió tomando en sus dedos y marcándolo con lápiz labial de sus labios y colocando aquel "beso" sobre los de James. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? Pareces que hubieras estropeado un gato James...

Pero James, guardó silencio...

***************** Continuará......**

Que molestoso es Peter... En el peor momento existente, interrumpe... pero mas mala soy yo... en el momento perfecto... ¡¡Entra el sujeto!!! 

¬.¬ -Naiko observa con duda a su amiga y dice- pero ¿por qué?

. -justo en la mejor parte...- dice Sakura Corazon.

¬.¬ Alguien debería de quitarle la licencia de hacer ese tipo de cosas- Grita Padme.

O.o  pero por que están así?

^.^ a lo mejor, se decide en el próximo capitulo...- Dice Naiko contenta

nop – dice Crystal sonriendo- el próximo capitulo será en Hogwarts....  ^.^ lo de Remus y Nathaly Malfoy... 

-//O//.//O//- cierta joven presente se sonroja (mantendremos su identidad secreta)  ¬.¬

^.^ Así es... veremos que pasó en esa susodicha conversación que ocurrió entre Remus y Nathaly... si es que pasó...

Por lo que parece, todos perderán la apuesta si siguen así...

**Ahora a responder las preguntas:**

****

**¿Acaso Arlenys se decidirá por Sirius?**

NO lo sabemos aun... hay que ver cual de los dos desistirá de la apuesta... pero los dos son un par de cabeza duras... además está el profesor...

**¿Cómo Sirius responderá si algo pasa entre James y Lily?**

Sirius quiere a James como a un hermano y por lo que parece, su problema no es Lily: es Arly... temperamentos parecidos...

¬.¬ ¿temperamentos parecidos?- pregunta una joven- no se parecen en nada...

-¬.¬ si se parecen...

-no...

-si...

-Disculpen- dijo Crystal interrumpiéndoles- ¿Puedo continuar?

-Disculpa- suenan dos voces al mismo tiempo.

-gracias.  Siguiente pregunta ¿**Piensas hacer una continuación?**

La respuesta es NO.  No voy a hacer una continuación.  Esta historia surgió gracias a una graciosa conversación con mi beta. No pienso darle continuación.

**¿Qué tan seguido subirás los capítulos?**

Lamentablemente, no tan seguido como quisiera; pero claro, cuando los reviews sean muchos, trataré de no tardarme tanto. Pero como comprenderán sigo muchas historias.. además de mis compromisos diarios....

**¿Arly le dio un ataque de celos de que no la invitasen?**

He recibido un par de correos con esta pregunta.  La respuesta es... No.  No le dio un ataque de celos.  Ella cuida sus intereses y en esos momentos, era la apuesta.

**¿cuándo James y Lily se decidirán?**

Pronto ¬.¬ (ya era hora) pronto ... en el capitulo 10 tendrán la conclusión de la fiesta en los Blacks y lo que pasó allá.

Cualquier pregunta que tengan, me la hacen llegar por el correo y felizmente se la respondo...

Saben la rutina.... A Sakura_journal@yahoo.com


	9. capitulo 9

"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"  
Por Crystal.  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings  
  
Capitulo 9: "Villancicos, tragos y confesiones: tercera Parte."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Nathaly caminaba decidida por los pasillos de Hogwarts que gracias a la fecha, estaban casi vacíos. Cuando ingresó a la sala común, lo pudo ver charlando con dos chicos de tercer año. Por lo que parecía se divertía ayudándoles.  
  
-Lupin- dijo Nathaly de pie delante de él- ¿Podemos hablar?  
  
Los chicos observaron a Nathaly y a Lupin. Ambos se miraban sin pronunciar una palabra. Los chicos sabían que, habían merodeadores que eran novios del grupo de las chicas de Evans. Pero estos dos ¿Qué se traían? ¿serían ellos acaso una de las parejas?  
  
-Ahora estoy ocupado...- respondió el joven.  
  
-Solo será un momento-dijo la joven Malfoy. Su mirada atenta a la del merodeador, no disminuyó.  
  
-Está bien- dijo a los dos chicos- dennos diez minutos...  
  
-Prefiero hablar afuera, en los jardines, si no te molesta...- respondió la chica.  
  
Remus asintió con el rostro. Por primera vez, no notaba aquella timidez que era característica en la joven Malfoy cuando hablaban o intercambiaban dos palabras. La decisión formaba parte de aquella mirada.  
  
Ambos salieron con sus abrigos (De todas maneras, Nathaly no se retiró el suyo). Arly pudo verlos a través de sus gafas, descender juntos las escaleras y sonrió. Ella siguió su camino a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Pronto estuvieron en los jardines. Ambos guardaban silencio mientras el camino que había entre el lago y los árboles estaba limpio de nieve para que los demás caminaran alrededor sin resbalarse.  
  
Nathaly finalmente dijo, reuniendo fuerzas- supe lo que hiciste por mi...- él trataba de mostrar desconocimiento y ella agregó- Con la sobrina de la profesora de pociones...  
  
-NO se de que hablas...- respondió Remus.  
  
-Sabes de que hablo- dijo ella sonriéndole- Vas a una cita con ella, por mi culpa ... para que la profesora no me repruebe...  
  
-Solo lo hice porque me parece injusto que por mi, tengas que reprobar...  
  
-¿Por ti? No es cierto- dijo ella sonriéndole- Escuché a la profesora decirlo en el bar...- pero la voz del joven interrumpió la conversación.  
  
-Lo único que hice, fue pedirle a su sobrina que venga conmigo al baile... es todo... porque como está enamorada de mi, le estoy haciendo un favor... es todo...  
  
-¿Es por eso? - dijo Nathaly dejando de sonreír.  
  
-Suenas decepcionada...- dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Bueno, si... no- dijo ella algo confundida- solo que, no quería causarte tantas molestias...  
  
-No importa- dijo Remus.- la verdad es que, eres buena... en todas las cosas que haces... pero como la profesora te tiene mala espina, te pones nerviosa... me siento bien siendo tu compañero de pociones...- admitiendo la verdad.  
  
Se había percatado que su versión ponía triste a la joven. Pero en cierta forma, sabía que por los sentimientos que tenía hacía Nathaly, había esa confusión con la profesora de pociones. ¿Cuáles sentimientos eran esos? Se preguntaba él mismo.  
  
-Oye ¿Remus?- preguntaba ella haciéndole regresar a la realidad.  
  
-¿ Si?  
  
-Se que con todo lo de la apuesta y todo lo demás, Arly ha complicado las cosas pero me gustaría, si fuese posible, ¿qué fuésemos amigos?  
  
Él la observó algo confundido por un par de minutos. El silencio se apoderó del sitio. Ella dijo imaginándose porque no respondía- Claro.. supongo que...  
  
-Pensé que ya éramos amigos...- ella sonrió ante la respuesta y no pudo evitar cuando un sonrojo se colocó en sus mejillas y extendiéndole la mano agregó- ¿Quieres patinar?- señalándole el hielo del lago.  
  
-No tenemos patines...- respondió ella.  
  
-Eso no es problema- dijo él sonriéndole y sacando su varita, apuntó a sus zapatos y luego a los de ella. Guardándola nuevamente, se dirigió al lago y comenzó a patinar en él. Ella le siguió y avanzaron dando vueltas. De un momento a otro, el sujeto tomó a la chica por la cintura y comenzó a guiarla en una especie de baile.  
  
En ese momento, comenzó a caer la nieve. Al parecer era el momento perfecto de la chica la cual vivía un momento de ensueño. Mientras era dirigida por el joven, no se percató cuando alguien llegó por detrás.  
  
-Suéltala- dijo en una voz de comando. Aquí ambos se detuvieron y se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.  
  
-¿Lucius?-preguntó Nathaly - ¿Qué haces aquí?- sorprendida ante la presencia del sujeto en Hogwarts. Se suponía que se iría a la casa a celebrar las fiestas.  
  
-Supuse que te quedarías en Hogwarts... dado que tu amiga, también se quedaba y cancelé mi salida a ultimo minuto... -observando tanto a uno como al otro --¿Qué haces con ella? - dirigiéndose a Remus- Suéltala- pues aun se aferraba a ella por la cintura.  
  
-Estoy bien, Lucius- dijo Nathaly molesta pero conservando la calma.- se defenderme sola... gracias... además estoy muy bien.  
  
-Tu vienes conmigo ahora- señalándole a Nathaly.  
  
-No- dijo ella secamente.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el joven incrédulo.  
  
-Dije que no. Estoy pasándola bien y así seguiré... no importa lo que tu pienses...  
  
-tus padres me pidieron que cuidara por ti y eso hago... Ahora vamos de regreso al castillo...  
  
-Te dije que no- dijo ella.  
  
-Ya déjala en paz- dijo Remus-aun aferrada a ella por la cintura.- Dijo que no quiere ir contigo.. ¿No sabes aceptar un no?  
  
-Deja de provocarme, basura...- dijo Malfoy molesto.  
  
-¡¡no le hables así, Lucius!!  
  
-Siempre he dicho que eres un fenómeno - dijo dirigiéndose a Nathaly ante a como defendía a Remus- nunca has sido orgullosa de un apellido de tanto respecto y renombre como Malfoy... y juro que las pagarás...  
  
Se marchó nuevamente por el camino de regreso al colegio.  
  
-ya se le pasará - dijo Nathaly sonriendo.- Tiene un mal humor pero siempre he sabido controlarlo...  
  
-Tiene razón en protegerte...-haciendo sonrojar a la joven. En ese momento, se percató que aun le sostenía por la cintura. Estaba sudando y sentía un calor descomunal a pesar que era el invierno mas frío en mucho tiempo.  
  
Dejándole ir finalmente, ambos se dispusieron en regresar al colegio pues estaba anocheciendo.  
  
-¿Vas a asistir a la fiesta?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-No... me quedo en la sala común...  
  
En realidad, le molestaba que él hiciera tal sacrificio por ella. Ir al baile con Daisy.  
  
-Espero que no sea así- dijo sonriéndole- me gustaría continuar con nuestro baile.- En ese momento, el tomó su mano y le besó en ella como un caballero antes de marcharse por el pasillo.  
  
Ella le vio retirarse pero no se daba cuenta que alguien le observaba desde las escaleras.  
  
-¡¡Increíble!!- dijo Arly acercándose y sonriendo- ¿Remus Lupin un verdadero caballero? Ella estaba rojita a lo que su amiga le sonrió y dijo- ¿Y bien?  
  
-¿Y bien que?- preguntó ella aun rojita.  
  
-vi llegar a tu primo como alma al diablo- señalándole- se fue por ahí como demonio... ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Pues no le gustó algo que vio...  
  
-¿Qué vio?_ preguntó su amiga contenta.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra..- dijo Nathaly molesta y ocurriéndosele algo-... Decir nada.. para ti, Arlenys Thompson... no sabes nada de lo que te voy a contar...  
  
-¿A quien se lo cuentas?  
  
-A Arly... mi confidente y amiga... la Arly que no tiene ninguna apuesta con Sirius Black...-señalándole- Si tomas esto que te voy a contar como parte para cobrar la recompensa, perderás mi amistad...  
  
-Sabes que soy tu amiga primero, luego la apostadora- sonriéndole- cuéntame...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa noche, tanto Arly como Nathaly estaban preparándose para la fiesta de navidad. Ambas no llevaban las túnicas de clase costumbre en Hogwarts. Como habían ido a Hogmeasde, compraron temprano dos conjuntos: el de Arly estaba conformado de dos piezas de pantalón y blusa de seda con detalles alegóricos a la época. Mientras que Nathaly, llevaba algo mas atrevido conformado por falda y un suéter y botas para combinar. Para su pelo usó una loción para colocarlo con rizos platinos pues su pelo era totalmente lacio.  
  
-¿Cómo luzco?- preguntó Nathaly una vez estuvo lista. Su amiga la observaba- ¿Qué tal?  
  
Sonriendo dijo- Ahora si es verdad que no me perderé esta fiesta... o Lupin se desmaya o tu primo lo mata... lo primero que venga...  
  
Sonrojada agregó- No digas esas cosas...- A la vez que caminaba a el espejo y agregó- Tal vez no es una buena idea...  
  
-Oye... vamos a ir.- Dijo Arly decidida.- Además, hay muchos chicos guapos restantes en Hogwarts y no voy a perder un instante...  
  
-¿Eso no va en contra de las reglas de Black?- preguntó Alzando una ceja ante la actitud de su amiga.  
  
-En cierta forma si. Pero si hubiese sido tan listo como yo, hubiese dejado uno de los chicos aquí...  
  
-Lo hizo- dijo Nathaly recordándole- su nombre es, Remus Lupin...  
  
-Lupin estará tan ocupado mirándote a ti, que no prestará atención a mis asuntos...- observándose al espejo- Lastima que, no puedo andar sin gafas- exhalando.-Me vería mejor sin estas estúpidas gafas...  
  
-Lástima que los magos no pueden corregir deficiencias visuales ¿No? Está muy lejos en solucionar ese problema.  
  
-Creo que los Muggles llegarán primero a esa solución que nosotros.- dijo a media voz- los magos, son muy tradicionalistas y costumbristas... no creo que crearán una poción o hechizo de este tipo...  
  
-Bueno- dijo Nathaly- vamos- tomando a su amiga por el brazo.- Es hora de ver los chicos...  
  
Bajando de la alcoba de las chicas, se encontraron con otros miembros de las casas que se habían quedado a celebrar las fiestas en Hogwarts. Junto a dos mas, bajaron al gran salón.  
  
Una vez ingresaron se percataron que las cuatro grandes mesas, habían desaparecido. En su lugar habían varias mesas de menor tamaño, redondas en donde habían tres y cuatro velas, flotando en su centro. Todo estaba decorado en alusivos a las fiestas y en ese momento, un grupo de siete brujas y brujos (por las túnicas que llevaban) tocaban en una especie de escenario.  
  
-Creo que, Dumbledore se esmeró este año.- comentó Nathaly a la vez que ambas jóvenes ocupaban una mesa que en esos momentos estaba vacía.  
  
Muchos alumnos comenzaban a bailar en la improvisada pista. Incluso, vio a Dumbledore bailar con la profesora MacGonagall. Todos se divertían mucho.  
  
-Mira- dijo Arly dándole un codazo a Nathaly.- Allí.  
  
Señalando a un extremo de la pista, Daisy bailaba con Lupin. Mas allá, la profesora de Pociones observaba a la parejita mientras conversaba con el profesor Flitwick.  
  
-Que deprimente- dijo Arly para animar a su amiga. Daisy vestía con mucha elegancia pero lo que llevaba puesto, no iba con ella. Llevaba un listón amarrado en su pelo de color Rojo. Sonreía y parecía estar mas interesada que Remus Lupin, uno de los Merodeadores es su pareja al modo de estar bailando con él como si lo exhibiera a las demás chicas.  
  
-Vaya primita- dijo la voz de Malfoy tomando una silla que estaba al lado de Nathaly y observaba a la pareja bailar- que eso te enseñe que esos chicos no se conforman con una sola... Esta tarde estaba contigo... y mira ahora...  
  
-Vete Malfoy- dijo Arly molesta ante su presencia- o...  
  
-¿O que?- preguntó Malfoy- tu ¿Novio? No está aquí para defenderte... y aun así...  
  
-¿Quién es su novio?- preguntó Nathaly.  
  
-Potter, supongo ¿no?-preguntó Malfoy- En realidad...- dudando unos instantes y bajando el tono de su voz- Algo pasa.... - observándoles a ambas.- Nunca se ha detallado quien es novia de quien...- Observándolas.  
  
-Eso es fácil: Potter es mío- dijo Arly. - Black anda con Lily... -en ese momento Arly se distrae con algo que ocurría del otro lado de la pista de baile.  
  
-Gracias por hacerlo mas fácil para mi- dijo Malfoy. -Nathaly bailarás con ...- buscando en la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos de Slytherin.  
  
-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo Nathaly- ve a bailar con Narcisa...  
  
-Narcisa no está aquí- dijo Malfoy- se fue a las fiestas en su casa...  
  
-Bueno- dijo Arly- no negaré que estoy algo loca (Eso no se discute) ¿qué tal una tregua y bailamos, Malfoy?  
  
-¿Qué?- se escuchó de ambos primos. Nathaly estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión.  
  
-No es para tanto- dijo Arly- ¿Vienes o no? Porque fácilmente puedo encontrar otra pareja...  
  
-No- dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie y agregó- Vamos...  
  
-¿Arly? - preguntó Nathaly sorprendida y en ese momento, la banda terminó de tocar esa pieza y tomaba otra- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
-Es tu regalo de navidad- dijo en un susurro no escuchado por Malfoy.  
  
Nathaly observó a su amiga llevarse a su primo y comenzando a bailar aquella pieza. No entendía absolutamente nada de el porque Arly hizo eso. Pero lo sorprendente era que, se veían bien juntos mientras bailaban. Malfoy no parecía incómodo ante la compañía de Thompson.  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntaron a su lado. Ahí y volteándose se percató que era Remus sonriéndole y colocando a su lado una bebida - Te traje esto...  
  
-¿Dónde está?-observando a todas partes.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Daisy? Se ha lastimado un tobillo- dijo el sujeto consumiendo su bebida.- Su tía la ha llevado a la enfermería. Me ofrecí a acompañarla pero se ha negado. Me dijo que disfrutara de la fiesta...- Y sonriéndole- pensé que lo sabías...- señalando a la pista donde Malfoy y su amiga bailaban agregó- Ella lo vio todo. - y observándole nuevamente - ¿Bailamos?- a la vez que se ponía de pie.  
  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Incluso, Malfoy estaba tan distraído con Arly, que no se percató que a pocos pasos, su prima bailaba con el joven Lupin.  
  
Era una melodía lenta. Pocas parejas bailaban ahora en la pista. Las luces bastantes tenues. Lupin finalmente dijo- Te ves preciosa.- lo que provocó un sonrojo estridente en el rostro de Nathaly; la cual, al llevar aquellos rizos dorados y platinos como los Malfoys y aquellos ojos grises se veía aun mas atractiva.  
  
-Gracias- dijo con un temblor en su voz. Continuaban bailando pero Lupin se acercó aun mas a su pareja, develando cierta intimidad en ambos. Ella tomando confianza, apoyó su cabeza suavemente en su hombro.  
  
Arly observaba esto desde otro lado, con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Malfoy al verla tan feliz.  
  
-No es nada- dijo Arly- ¿Sabes? No eres tan pesado bailando Malfoy.  
  
-Debo admitir que la estoy pasando bien- dijo desinteresadamente.  
  
Continuaron bailando pero no con tanta familiaridad con que Nathaly y Remus bailaban.  
  
Pronto y cuando llegó la media noche, comenzaron las parejas a retirarse. Incluso y por mas sorpresa aun, Malfoy se quedó en la mesa que ocupaban su prima y Arly. Pera mas milagro, Lupin estaba al lado de Nathaly el resto de la noche y Malfoy no se molestó por su presencia.  
  
-Te llevaré hasta tu torre- dijo Malfoy caballerosamente.- Tu.- diciéndole a Lupin lo que atrajo la mirada del sujeto y frívolamente agregó- Que hayamos compartido esta noche no te da derecho a hablar conmigo y tan siquiera acercarte a mi..- apuntándole- y cuidado con lo que haces- mirando por unos instantes a Nathaly- Buenas noches...- caminando adelante.  
  
-Adiós Chicos- dijo Arly con la mano a la vez que lo decía.  
  
-Oye, Arly- dijo Nathaly y con una sonrisa agregó- Gracias...  
  
Solo respondió con una cabezadita finalmente marchándose con Malfoy del brazo.  
  
-La verdad que no hay quien lo comprenda- dijo Nathaly observando a su primo marcharse- esta tarde estaba como un demonio y esta noche se comportó como un ser humano normal...  
  
-La navidad trae al exterior lo bueno de las personas- dijo Lupin.  
  
Escucharon cuando una de las brujas de la banda dijo- Esta es la ultima... de la noche... solo para parejas...  
  
-¿Vamos?- preguntó Lupin tomando del brazo a la joven y dirigiéndole sin resistencia a la pista. Pronto estaban bailando en el centro de la misma.  
  
Una vez se terminó, Nathaly, en el fondo de su corazón se entristeció. Pronto todo volvería a ser como antes.  
  
Ambos caminaban lentamente por el pasillo de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Incluso, algunos se les adelantaban a la vez que charlaban. Pero, ellos dos estaban en silencio. A pesar de que mientras bailaban momentos antes, charlaban y cuando descasaban entre pieza y pieza, continuaban hablando.  
  
-No quisiera- dijo Lupin como si leyera los pensamientos de la joven- Que esta noche terminara...  
  
-Me siento igual- respondió ella. Por un momento observó aquellos brillantes ojos castaños que le devolvían la mirada.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lupin.- me ha gustado siempre ser sincero y honesto... y lo que siento en estos momentos, no se puede borrar de la noche a la mañana...  
  
-¿Lo que sientes?- preguntó ella. Pero sabía o creía saber a lo que se refería. Por mucho tiempo, ella, ha sentido lo mismo.  
  
-Tenemos un problema... ¿Qué haremos?  
  
-Podemos pretender...- dijo ella después de dos minutos se silencio entre ambos y hablando frente a frente en un lado de aquel desolado pasillo. Solo iluminado por las antorchas. Estaban a pocos metros de la entrada a la sala común.  
  
-¿Podrías tu pretender?- preguntó él acercándose a ella- de que esta noche, jamás pasó. ¿Qué durante todo el día no has sentido nada extraño? ¿qué pasará cuando los demás regresen? ¿Pretenderás delante de ellos?  
  
-No se- dijo ella entristecida. De un momento a otro, él estaba abrazándole, lo que produjo que el corazón le latiera aun mas...  
  
Escuchaba su respiración. Tan lenta y calmada igual que el latir de su corazón. Tan diferente al de la joven. Él respondió- No quiero pretender... desde hace mucho tiempo siento esto en mi ser. Mucho antes que estos dos locos (hablando de Arly y Sirius) organizaran esta estupidez... y mis sentimientos no los voy a ocultar. Tampoco voy a mentir...  
  
-¿Pero ellos... - en ese momento el cubrió sus labios.  
  
-Que ellos resuelvan su problema - sonriendo- Hablaré con Sirius lo mas pronto posible...- pasando una mano en la mejilla de la sonrojada joven. Después por los mechones rizados de su platino cabello.  
  
Inclinándose y acercándose poco a poco finalmente pasó lo inevitable: un beso en los labios de Nathaly. Esta de la impresión tenía sus ojos abiertos pero poco a poco, fue cerrándolos.  
  
Cuando vinieron a reaccionar, Lupin la tenía agarrada por la cintura con una mano. Mientras que Nathaly rodeaba su cuello. Al separarse ambos estaban tan rojos y por lo que parecía algo nerviosos.  
  
-Debemos...- dijo Lupin separándose de la joven.  
  
-Si... - respondió ella separándose también- Porque alguien...- señalando.  
  
-Si, claro... podría...- tosiendo.- entremos...- dijo. Cuando se voltearon pudieron observar a una pareja en las sombras.  
  
-no puede ser- dijo Nathaly acercándose sospechosamente al par que estaba en las sombras.  
  
Lupin no dijo nada. Acercándose a la vez que Nathaly pudieron identificar las siluetas de aquellos que se besaban en las sombras.  
  
-¿ARLY???- gritó Nathaly haciendo que el par se separara.  
  
-------------- Continuará....  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-¡¡¡Increíble!!!- gritó Naiko.- Tan santita...  
  
-Ni tanto- dijo Crystal.- ^.^  
  
-No puedo creerlo ¡¡Malfoy!!... ¬¬...  
  
-Guac...- dijo Aiko.  
  
-NO creas... no es tan feo... -comentó Sakura Corazón.  
  
-¿Qué hacía Arly Thompson con Malfoy?- preguntaba Naiko.- Esto está muy sospechoso... ¬¬...¬¬...¬¬...  
  
-Quien sabe...- dijo Crystal.- Pero si lo quieren saber, eso dependerá de los Reviews.  
  
-LO que si estuvo lindo (y conveniente) fue lo de Nathaly y Lupin. Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué pasará cuando los demás se enteren?  
  
-Eso también dependerá de los reviews... ^.^  
  
¬¬ Estás dependiendo mucho de los Reviews...  
  
-claro que si. Si no hay reviews no voy a publicar que pasará entonces...  
  
-Hay un lío demasiado enredado en esta historia... O.o ¿?  
  
-Pero ¿Quieren o no quieren saber como fue que desencadenó aquel beso de Malfoy y Arly, no?  
  
-Claro...  
  
-Pues dependerá de los reviews. Jejejeje. Tan simple como eso. ^.^  
  
entre otras cosas, ¡¡¡hay un nuevo grupo de Yahoo, llamado Deuz Amis!!!! ¿por qué estoy tan contenta??? Porque estoy ayudando a su instalación y conservación y actualización y todo lo demás (Crystal saltando de alegría con globos y demás!!! ), el grupo lo administra mi cuatacha del alma, Naiko Li y hasta ahora, estamos con las historias de nuestras talentosas escritoras como Hibari Zhang, Aiko Shiteru, Sakura Corazon y Caro... Este grupo será de escritos de todo tipo: Animé y libros (Incluyendo HP Y Artemis Fowl). Y con paginas afiliadas que queremos seguir incrementando.  
  
la dire es esta. Así que visítenla. Y los que se quieran afiliar o enviar sus historias, sigan las instrucciones.  
  
Ya saben a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	10. capitulo 10

"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"  
Por Crystal.  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings  
  
Capitulo 10: "Villancicos, tragos y confesiones: cuarta Parte."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
James se despertó aquella mañana deseando que todo lo de la noche anterior, fuese parte de una pesadilla. No; no de una pesadilla: porque sinceramente, sus ojos esmeralda, aquellos labios rosas brillante y aquel pelo rojizo eran parte de un hermoso sueño. Su pesadilla era que, estuvo tan cerca y no hizo nada.  
  
Se dio un par de veces con su almohada cerciorándose de querer lastimarse.  
  
-Buenos días a ti también- dijo Sirius sonriéndole. Este ya estaba vestido. Observó aquella actuación de su amigo sin este percatarse que estaba con él en la habitación.  
  
-No estoy de humor- dijo James aun sin colocarse sus gafas.-- ¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Mas de las diez de la mañana- Respondió.  
  
-Despiértame cuando sea año nuevo. Ciertamente no tengo ganas de ver a nadie. Especialmente, mujeres. - hundiendo su cabeza entre una y otra almohada. Sirius se acercó riéndose.  
  
-Tranquilo- posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo- ellas se fueron temprano. Las vi en el desayuno... hablaban de irse a hacer compras.  
  
-No te imaginas lo que pasó anoche... en el recibidor...- inició James. Pero Sirius, le interrumpió.  
  
-Ni me lo digas- dijo Sirius enseriándose.- vi por la ventana... No te preocupes: Peter me las pagará... pero ¿te le declaraste?  
  
James lo observó por un instante y dudaba decirle. Finalmente dijo- No te diré...  
  
-¿Por qué no?- alterándose- Soy tu mejor amigo...  
  
-no te dejaré usar a Lily o mi problema, para cobrar la susodicha apuesta...  
  
-James: Lo que digas quedará entre nosotros. Aunque mas alegría me dará ganarle a Arly... - Haciendo una pausa- confía en mi.. no le diré...  
  
-Estaba tan cerca, Sirius- dijo James.- Tan cerca...- sonrojándose.- y Peter... ni recuerdo que le dije a ella...  
  
-¿Después de eso? Nada- dijo Sirius- ambos se evitaron el resto de la noche...  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Pues mi atención estaba en ustedes...- dijo Sirius.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
-No se- dijo James - ¿Tu que crees?  
  
Un momento en silencio comentó. - Esta noche, durante la fiesta, sácala a bailar... entonces invítala a dar un paseo... llévatela al invernadero... y todo dependerá de ti de ahí en adelante... el invernadero es precioso en esta época del año. Hay muchos jazmines... claro, como mi madre lo tiene embrujado. Habrá un aroma a jazmines intenso.  
  
-¿De donde sacas tantas ideas? - a lo que Sirius se sonrió.  
  
-La experiencia mi amigo o el caso que, mi padre en sus tiempos al igual que mi tío, eran unos conquistadores...- pasando la mano por su cabeza- me hacen esas historias desde que entré a Hogwarts. No te preocupes: Thompson no sabrá nada. Será nuestro secreto-guiñándole un ojo y preguntó- ¿Vienes?  
  
-Bajaré en unos momentos.- viéndole marcharse y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mientras, dos chicas terminaban de salir de la ultima tienda. Ambas llevaban paquetes en mano y caminaban entre la multitud, cuidando de no tropezar y de la nieve cuidando de no resbalar.  
  
-Déjame ver si entendí: James Potter, aquel sujeto del cual no hace mas de dos meses, tuviste una calurosa discusión en la cual la sala común completa fue testigo, trató de besarte anoche ¿Acaso no lo habrás soñado?  
  
-No creo- dijo la joven sonrojada. Pero su amiga estaba roja del frío y la risa, dijo- ¿Crees que lo imaginé todo? ¿qué me estoy volviendo loca?  
  
-No se que creer.- dijo Jia calmándose- Si lo hubiese visto, te digo, estoy tan loca como tu. Pero no lo vi. ¿En serio te iba a besar?  
  
-Creía que el corazón se me saldría, Jia.- Dijo Lily a media voz- me miró como si le gustara que sería el primero en besarme... me lo preguntó tan descaradamente pero con un toque de ¿Seducción?- ante esta frase Jia se reía nuevamente- ¿Acaso no será un engaño?  
  
-¿Crees que él podría engañarte?- preguntó su amiga ahora ella seria- ¿Qué te lastimaría para ayudar a Black a conseguir esa apuesta?  
  
-No se. Lo que si se, es que desde que esos dos desquiciados, organizaron esto, James se ve mas apuesto...  
  
-No pensé que lo considerabas apuesto- dijo Jia muy divertida ante toda la situación- ¿Quieres que les escribamos a las demás por consejos?  
  
-¡¡no!!- dijo Lily -pero menos aun, quisiera que se enterara... Arly podía usar eso como excusa para cobrarle a Black. No se aun si fue mi imaginación...  
  
-¿Hablaste con él anoche? ¿con James?  
  
-No- dijo Lily- me evitó toda la noche. Creo que, estaba avergonzado...  
  
-¿De que? ¿querer hacer lo que muchos quieren desde hace siglos? ¿besar a una de las mas populares en el colegio?  
  
-Casi me besa- repitió ella mas sonrojada de la cuenta- No puedo creerlo...  
  
-Yo si- dijo Jia.- sus hijos serán encantadores...  
  
-¿Hijos?- preguntó Lily ahora sonrojándose mas.- Ay santo cielo... No pensaba en James de esa manera... Ahora si....- rojita como jitomate y mas avergonzada.- ¿por qué sacaste eso a relucir?  
  
Jia estaba que no soportaba mas la risa. Era natural. Lily era una chica normal como cualquier otra. Pero hasta ese momento, no se percataba que quería a James mas de lo que ella imaginaba.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Jia indicándole el camino- Tenemos que llegar temprano para preparar tu vestido...- orgullosa de ello- Si James esta noche, no hace algo después de que te vea en el modelito que haremos, entonces, no te quiere para nada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las personas comenzaban a congregarse en la casa Black. Habían muchos mas invitados que la noche anterior.  
  
-Date prisa o llegaremos cuando todo se haya acabado- Decía Jia a su amiga mientras la esperaba afueras del baño- Vamos déjame verte...  
  
La joven China, llevaba en esos momentos un hermoso vestido con vuelos en color rojo imperial. Unos guantes blancos eran los detalles a la vez que llevaba, unos pendientes de rubís, y maquillada con elegancia. No parecía una jovencita de 15 años aunque sus rasgos juveniles eran notables.  
  
-Creo que no- decía Lily - ve tu...  
  
-ah si me gustaría- dijo Jia sonriéndole a la puerta- pero si Potter me interroga, le diré que suba y ahí estarán a solas... ¿Creen poder controlarse los dos a solas?  
  
En ese momento y ante ese comentario la puerta se abre, dejando a la vista una hermosa chica, vistiendo un traje en color negro enterizo y ajustado en el corsé y cintura, debelando su hermosa figura. Aquellos ojos verdes intensos y aquel pelirrojo pelo, sobresalía en aquel vestido. Era corto por encima de las rodillas.  
  
-¡¡Vaya!!- dijo Jia sonriéndose a si misma- Querida: creo que tendrás incluso proposiciones de matrimonio- dirigiendo a su amiga al espejo.  
  
Incluso su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño y dejando caer unos cuantos mechones al descuido.- ya quisiera ver la cara de Potter... - Agregó- Esta será una noche muy especial.  
  
Al Lily observar su reflejo en aquel espejo, no pudo evitar imaginarse al lado de James, durante toda la fiesta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Le acabo de preguntar a Frank- dijo Sirius acercándose a su amigo. Como la mayoría de los invitados masculinos, vestían con elegancia unas túnicas de gala. Las jóvenes, lucían vestidos elegantes y de diversos colores- bajarán en un momento...  
  
Muchos invitados habían en aquel lugar. Unos bailaban en un salón contiguo y otros, conversaban o comían. Pasaron tres minutos cuando muchos ojos fueron a dar al par de recién llegadas.  
  
Sirius observó con una sonrisa a ambas jóvenes. Frank se adelantó al igual que su hermano y se acercaron a ambas jóvenes. La habitación volvió a su sonido habitual.  
  
-Estas preciosa Evans-dijo Sirius- jamás te había visto vestida de esa manera- llevándole a bailar. Pero observando a un lado- Creo que has dejado a un amigo mío prendado.  
  
Sigilosamente, Lily observó a donde Sirius le decía. James observaba de cuando en cuando a la pareja quien bailaba junto a muchos otros allí. Ante su mirada y una ligera sonrisa que le dirigió, ella se sonrojó. Pero miró a otra parte.  
  
-¿Qué hace Narcisa aquí?- observando a la joven bailar cerca de ella pero la observó por unos instantes como bicho raro.- ¿Malfoy vino también?  
  
-No.- dijo Sirius- Narcisa es una especie de Prima segunda.- Haciendo una mueca- no la soporto... Y dime ¿qué tal las fiestas? ¿la estás pasando bien?  
  
-Si, muy bien- dijo sonriéndole y agregó- Aunque no estaba en la lista de invitados...  
  
-No pensé nunca que, por las buenas aceptarías una invitación aquí. Como te llevas con Cornamenta....  
  
sonrió unos instantes. Era cierto. En el colegio, parecían odiarse ¿pero por que aquí era distinto? ¿por qué la noche anterior no pudo defenderse? Decirle dos o tres verdades y colocarlo en su lugar ¿por qué le era tan difícil? Pero pronto quiso regresar a la realidad ante el silencio que habían entre ella y Sirius.-¿Por qué le dices así?- preguntando por el apodo del sujeto.  
  
-es de estima- dijo Sirius sonriendo- Si todo sale bien esta noche, tendremos que buscarte otro nombre a ti ¿no?  
  
-¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó Lily juzgando la actitud de Sirius. En verdad se llevaban mas o menos bien pero prefería evitar a toda costa, el contacto con los "Merodeadores". Es que simplemente, todos ellos eran diferentes a ella. Ellos veían Hogwarts por el lado de las bromas y divertido. Ella no. Lo veía como una oportunidad de probarse a ella misma como una de las mejores; como un reto. Ahora, después de la loca idea de su amiga y este sujeto, la situación cambiaba; todo cambiaba. -¿Por qué? ¿para ganarle a Arly?- deteniéndose de bailar y yendo a un lado. Observó por unos instantes entre la multitud a James conversar con aquella chica; con Constance. Sirius se le acerca por detrás.  
  
-Jamás creas eso.- dijo Sirius- Jamás. Quiero a James como a mi hermano. Le deseo lo mejor siempre. Se que tu eres lo mejor...- Haciéndole observarle. -Lo eres Evans. Lástima que le gustes a Cornamenta- sonriéndole- te hubiera tenido para mi...  
  
-¡¡oye!!- dijo dándole un empujoncito a la vez que él se reía ante el rostro de la joven. - Eres un tonto...  
  
-¿Te traigo algo de la mesa?- sabiendas que lo que le dijo, fue tomado como un cumplido.  
  
-Una bebida- dijo ella viéndole marcharse a la mesa que estaba en el lugar.  
  
-Lily Evans- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Ahí estaba Albert Andrews, sonriéndole a la vez que le saludaba- Tan hermosa como siempre...  
  
-Hola- dijo ella sonriéndole con confianza. Pero notaba un poderoso aliento a bebida del joven. De seguro estaba tomando.  
  
-Me sorprende verte aquí... pensé que te quedarías en Hogwarts...  
  
-Cambio de planes.- respondió ella.  
  
-¿Crees que a tu novio le molestará que te saque a bailar?- preguntó.  
  
-¿Mi novio?  
  
-Black- respondió el joven.  
  
-él no es mi novio...- le respondió ella a la vez que era observada con ambición por parte de Andrews-.  
  
-Eso me complace... mucho- dijo con drama en su voz y sonriéndole con un brillo especial en los ojos. Comenzaron a bailar.  
  
-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Sirius a James, cuando se encontraron en la mesa de bebidas.  
  
-Bien- respondió tratando James de disimular desinteresado.  
  
-Vamos, no te reserves conmigo...- dijo Sirius a la vez que servía unas bebidas en dos vasos.- Estás loquito por preguntar...  
  
-Ella...- sonriéndole.- Ella... ¿Se ve tan bien como se ve desde aquí?- Sirius notó el sonrojo en su rostro.  
  
-Oh si...- Dijo Sirius sonriéndole y agregó-. Por ti, no estoy haciendo una movida ahora mismo... ¿Qué esperas? -al voltearse la vio bailar con Albert Andrews-¿Qué hace él aquí?  
  
-Tus padres habrán invitado a los suyos...- dijo James observándole bailar con Lily. Pero la sangre le hervía. Recordaba con exactitud lo dicho por ese sujeto en Hogwarts. Nada de eso le agradaba. La cercanía de ambos jóvenes.  
  
-James- dijo Sirius observándole.- ¿James? - pero este, observaba con ira a aquel par que bailaba.  
  
De la nada, Albert sonreía. Sabía que, James y Sirius observaban su baile con Lily.- ¿Lily?- preguntó atrayéndola mas hacía si.  
  
Lily ignoró aquello. Pero la mirada del sujeto chocó con la de ella- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Estoy interesado en ti. Creo que con otra chica, no me he sentido así... ¿Quieres que charlemos al respecto?  
  
Lily lo observó incrédula. Conocía su reputación con otras chicas de Hogwarts. Hasta Sirius le caía mejor que aquel sujeto.  
  
-No lo creo- dijo ella y sosteniendo como excusa agregó- Estoy involucrada con alguien mas...  
  
-¿Podemos hablar en otra parte?  
  
Lily pensando que hablarían, dijo que si y ambos siendo guiados por Albert, abandonaban el salón.  
  
-¿Adonde van?- se preguntó Sirius también molesto ante Andrews. Sabía de que era capaz. Y no escapaba de sus ojos que la joven Evans era de las mas hermosas.  
  
-No me importa- dijo James enojado pero mas que todo, lastimado.- Estúpido yo, por hacerte caso, Canuto.  
  
-No, James. Se que Lily no está interesada en ese sujeto. Pero conociéndolo, no confiaría.- dijo Sirius calmándolo- Algo se trae... sabes que Albert algo se trae... Síguelos y averígualo...  
  
-No- dijo James.  
  
-¡¡Que lo sigas te digo!!- gritó Sirius a su amigo.  
  
Siendo convencido con tal reacción por parte de Sirius, James siguió sigilosamente al par quienes se dirigían a la biblioteca. Una vez Lily ingresó, Albert entró detrás, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.  
  
James sentía una comezón y una ira que no se explicaba. Pero ¿Acaso estaba así porque sabía lo que su corazón sentía?  
  
-Oye... ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó señalando una mesa de licores a un lado. - ¿Has probado Firewhisky?- alzando una de las botellas.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lily.  
  
Albert sonriéndose pero sin que ella lo notara, dijo- Ya verás.- sirviéndole un trago y él otro.- ¿Entonces con cual de ellos estás???  
  
-¿Cuáles de que?-preguntó ella observándole y sentándose en un sofá.  
  
-Pues de los de Black y compañía- dijo él extendiéndole la bebida. Él tomó un trago de la de él, pero ella no tocó la suya.  
  
Ella lo observó unos instantes y dijo- ¿Acaso importa?- depositando el vaso en una mesilla cerca de ella.  
  
-A mi si- dijo Albert.- ¿quién es? Porque verdaderamente eres demasiado, para cualquiera de ellos...- acercándose y tocando su mejilla con el contorno de su mano. - Lily lo observaba a los ojos, mientras ella apretaba sus manos en la tela del vestido.  
  
-No creo- dijo ella no importándole pensando en James y Constance como hablaban momentos antes. Como se tomaba del brazo del sujeto. Como lo observaba..- Potter tiene a quien quiere...  
  
El se sonrió y dijo - ¿Es acaso Potter? - haciéndole sonrojar.- no. No es Potter- siendo observado por la pelirroja- Nadie se sonroja de esa manera por quien tiene ... ¿o es acaso, lo hace por quien no tiene?- haciendo una pausa,- deberías estar con alguien que sepa lo que vales... lo hermosa que eres.- se acercó aun mas a su rostro y le besó sutilmente cerca de los labios. De ahí volvió a besarla en los labios.  
  
Ella se dejó besar por el sujeto. Aunque su mente y su corazón decían que estaba mal. ¿Cómo aquel sujeto le robaba un beso? Pero mas aun ¿Ella quería que fuese él quien la besara?  
  
Su cuerpo sentía repudio por aquel tipo. Pero era uno de los mas guapos de Hogwarts ¿cómo podía sentirse así? Claro que lo sabía.  
  
-Déjame- dijo ella en un momento que se separó de él. Pero él se acercó aun mas a ella y trató de besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo esquivó.- ¡Te dije que me dejaras!-alejándolo con su brazo.  
  
-Pero si apenas comenzamos a divertirnos- dijo Albert con un brillo malicioso en su mirada. Lily se percató: no era la misma mirada de James la noche anterior. Se arrepentía en esos momentos, haberse dejado besar o en todo caso, de haber ingresado con él a la biblioteca el continuó- además ¿A quien esperas? Sirius está muy ocupado con tu amiga de Hogwarts...- Refiriéndose a Arly- Y Potter. ¿Acaso no sabes la relación de Potter con Constance? Sin embargo, yo estoy aquí...  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tu de Constance?.- preguntó ella sorprendida ante esto.  
  
-¿Qué como lo se?- Preguntó él tomando un trago de su bebida- Constance es una prima segunda mía por el lado de mi madre... no hace otra cosa que hablar de Potter... ¿qué esperas? ¿qué deje a Constance por ti?  
  
-Calla- dijo Lily molesta.- eres un idiota...- levantándose del sofá pero él la empuja nuevamente a él.  
  
-No te vas- dijo aferrándole por los hombros- me atraes como loco...- besándole. Ella comenzaba a inquietarse.  
  
-¡¡Suéltame te digo!!- comenzando a forcejear a la vez que sollozaba porque la estaba lastimando. En ese momento, alguien ingresa violentamente a la biblioteca.  
  
-¡James!- dice ella observándole y corriendo a sus brazos.  
  
James estaba enojado. Mas bien furioso. Dijo con un tono de voz que preocupó a Lily- ¿Qué creías que hacías?- dirigiéndose a Albert.  
  
-¿A ti que te importa?.- dijo Albert. James observó la bebida de Albert y después el vaso que estaba al otro lado. Observó a Lily y nuevamente a Albert. Lily tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Albert se notaba algo tomado.  
  
-Me importa- dijo finalmente. Guió a Lily al exterior de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta.  
  
-James...- dijo ella aun sollozando.  
  
-¿Te lastimó?- preguntó James. Estaba algo frío e indiferente a lo que ella esperaría del sujeto. Para como se condujo dentro de la biblioteca era totalmente distinto. Pero su tono de voz sonaba ¿Decepcionado?  
  
Ella no se lo creía. Lo prefería enojado con ella, con sus ideas, con sus discusiones acaloradas, que totalmente indiferente y frío a como lo notaba ahora.  
  
-No...- dijo ella. Se reservó decirle todo lo que Albert le había dicho. Tampoco le dijo que le había besado. Se sentía tan mal. Se sentía usada. Se sentía sucia. Comenzaron unas lagrimas a rodar por su mejilla.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él suavizando su tono de voz con la joven. -¿Lily?  
  
-Estoy...- dijo ella pero las lagrimas le ganaban.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a otra parte- observándole- Vamos- llevándola abrazada a la puerta, ocultándole de los invitados que compartían en los otros dos salones; nadie se dio cuenta. Tomando un abrigo de color negro de y otro él; El abrigo de él tenía una P bordada en un lado. Lily se percató de ello. La de ella era de la señora Black.  
  
James guardó silencio a la vez que ambos caminaban por la vereda limpia de nieve. No había nevado en toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Aun la escuchaba sollozar. Ella iba detrás y él, guiando el camino.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la hizo pasar. Sus ojos aun no se percataban de donde se encontraban. Él al encender las luces, ella pudo notarlo. Ahí el aroma llegó a su olfato. Ella observó a su alrededor.  
  
Todo estaba floreciendo. Flores blancas, contrarrestando con aquellas hojas verdes. Comenzó a caminar entre los canales de hileras de flores en ambos lados.  
  
-Es de la señora Black- comenzó a decir James. - Sirius pensó que...- dudando decirle- que te animaría un poco...  
  
Por fin la joven dijo- Sirius no sabe lo que ha pasado allá.- señalando y sonriendo.- Pero gracias... es hermoso- observando las flores y deteniéndose en algunas para olerlas.  
  
-No te preguntaré nada- dijo James finalmente. Ella y su mirada se entristeció. él la observaba alejado unos pasos de ella- No quiero preguntar, al menos que me lo digas... que me lo quieras decir...  
  
Notó como aquellos ojos alegres y apasionados que conocía del colegio, ahora estaban fríos, entristecidos y apagados. Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Finalmente cayó al suelo derrotada por el llanto y cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos.  
  
Cuando menos lo pensó y habrían pasado tal vez, segundos, alguien le brindaba una calidez que no había sentido hasta el momento. Se vio rodeada de unos brazos fuertes y varoniles que le brindaban apoyo para que se desahogara. Ambos arrodillados y rodeados de los jazmines, mientras ella descargaba toda aquella tristeza, él le servía de consuelo.  
  
No se escuchaba nada mas que los sollozos de ella. Finalmente él dijo cuando comenzó a calmarse- No fue tu culpa... -que fue escuchado como un susurro, cerca de su oído.-decías que no. Te escuchaba. No sabías lo que pasaría... - haciendo una pausa- eres tan hermosa. Pero él estaba tomado...  
  
-No bebí- dijo ella - intentó...- dudando decirle- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras entrado en ese momento?  
  
-Lo hubieras atacado- respondió el joven sonriéndole para que ella sonriera también.- Lo hubieras hecho: Eres alguien peligroso con los conjuros...  
  
Hizo sonreír a la joven. Él retiró sus lagrimas de aquel delicado rostro.  
  
Ella hasta ese momento, no había notado que estaban solos. No había notado la calidez en las manos de James. El recogía sus lagrimas con tal ternura que la hicieron sentir la tibieza que él irradiaba cuando la tenía así.  
  
Él observó como aquella joven le observaba con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes. Cuando las palabras de su mente llegaron a sus labios, dijo- ¿Mejor?  
  
Ella asintió a la vez que decía- gracias a ti.-  
  
Él estuvo a punto en esos instantes de besarla. Pero lo pensó mejor. Ella estaba momentos antes, desconsolada y asustada. No quería empeorar la situación. Después de todo, quería mejor ser su amigo, que convertirse en su enemigo.  
  
Se puso de pie ayudando a la joven y agregó- Nos esperarán.- señalando el exterior.- No te preocupes- aferrándose en contra de ella pero ella sintiéndose segura y feliz- No dejaré que nada malo te pase...  
  
-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Lo prometo- respondió él.- no te preocupes. Todo estará bien...- sonriéndole. Pero la vio como su mirada cambió a tristeza y agregó- ¿Ocurre algo?  
  
-él... me besó- dijo ella en un susurro. Levantó la vista y observó aquella mirada que la observaba con ternura.- Yo quería que...- pero él le hizo callar.  
  
-Un beso no se da en contra de la otra persona. Entonces, no es un beso. Un beso debe de venir de ambos...  
  
-Yo no lo detuve...- sollozando- usualmente soy muy fuerte... pero ¿no lo detuve?  
  
Él era mas alto que ella. La observaba como si se tratara de algo tan querido y delicado que temía romper. - no te mortifiques... no te preocupes...  
  
-Pero él...  
  
--No te preocupes... te darás cuenta en serio cuando experimentes un beso, y lo que no es...- saliendo ambos del invernadero.- eso no es un beso...  
  
-Me siento tan mal...  
  
-Olvídalo...  
  
-James... gracias.- dijo ella.- muchas gracias por olvidar el pasado y convertirte en mi amigo...  
  
El cabeceó un instante y después dijo- Somos amigos... ¿no?  
  
-Me has salvado- agregó ella- Creo que somos amigos... pero...- sonrojándose. No sabía de donde llegaban las fuerzas de decir lo que venía a continuación- Quisiera que...  
  
-¿Quisieras que?  
  
-Es que...- sonrojándose aun mas.- Quisiera que...  
  
-¿Quieres salir mañana?- preguntó él tan sonrojado como ella. Se veía adorable. Incluso ella opinaba en esos momentos lo mismo.- ¿Mañana temprano? Saldremos a pasear solos, tu y yo...  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo ella sonriéndole. Pronto estuvieron en las escalinatas. Aun la fiesta continuaba. Ingresaron ambos en silencio para no ser descubiertos. Parecía que nadie había notado su ausencia.- Me voy a dormir...- dijo Lily - no quiero continuar en la fiesta...  
  
-¿No abrirás tus regalos?- preguntó el joven.  
  
-No- dijo ella-Los abriré mañana... -y comenzando a ascender las escaleras dijo- Feliz Navidad.- Sonriéndole.  
  
-Feliz Navidad, Lily.- dijo él respondiéndole la sonrisa.  
  
Una vez, la perdió de vista, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ahí estaba Albert quien aun no se recobraba y continuaba bebiendo.  
  
-¿qué pasa James? - decía tropezando con las palabras - ¿Ahora que quieres?  
  
-si te vuelves a acercar a Lily te juro que, tomado o no, en el colegio o no te mataré con mis propias manos ¿Está claro?  
  
Sin esperar respuesta del sujeto, salió de la biblioteca encontrándose con Sirius.  
  
-Recomendé el invernadero pero se decidieron por la biblioteca- con una mirada picara pero notó la mirada de James furiosa y dijo- ¿Acaso discutieron de nuevo?  
  
-No- dijo James- te contaré luego...  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿cómo estuvo?  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-Pues la declaración... Porque ¿te le declaraste a Lily, no?  
  
-No- dijo James- algo mejor aun: Somos amigos...- alejándose de su amigo.  
  
-¡¡Oh!!- analizándolo unos instantes- nunca me había pasado eso: ¿Amigo antes de novios? Dudando aquella teoría y agregó- Podría funcionar...- llevándose un dedo a la cabeza y rascándosela.- a la fiesta- recargándose del brazo de su amigo al alcanzarlo y dirigiéndose al salón a celebrar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Comentarios de la Autora: ¡¡¡Que lindos son estos chicos!! T.T me preguntó en que parte del planeta hay chicos como ellos...  
  
Gracias por todos los comentarios tanto en Hispafics como en Fanfiction.net. Tb gracias a Aiko que me ha incluido como escritora en su site llamado "Maitre Marauders" ... visítenla... es un grupo de MSN.  
  
Entre otras cosas, ¡¡¡hay un nuevo grupo de Yahoo, llamado Deuz Amis!!!! ¿por qué estoy tan contenta??? Porque estoy ayudando a su instalación y conservación y actualización y todo lo demás (Crystal saltando de alegría con globos y demás!!! ), el grupo lo administra mi cuatacha del alma, Naiko Li y hasta ahora, estamos con las historias de nuestras talentosas escritoras como Hibari Zhang, Aiko Shiteru, Sakura Corazon y Caro... Este grupo será de escritos de todo tipo: Animé y libros (Incluyendo HP Y Artemis Fowl). Y con paginas afiliadas que queremos seguir incrementando.  
  
la dire es esta. Así que visítenla. Y los que se quieran afiliar o enviar sus historias, sigan las instrucciones.  
  
Ya saben: Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, crucifijos, Sirius Black a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com 


	11. capitulo 11

"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"  
Por Crystal.  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.  
  
Capitulo 11: "Secretos."  
  
Ante la mención de su nombre, la pareja se separó. Ahí estaban, Lupin y Nathaly observando boquiabiertos al par que encontraron en pleno beso de telenovela.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Nathaly interponiéndose.- ¿Acaso ambos están locos? - dirigiéndose a su primo - ¡¡Tu tienes novia!!! ¡¡no tienes porque aprovecharte de mi amiga de esa manera!!!.- Apuntándole con el dedo.  
  
-Cálmate Primita- dijo Sonriéndole de muy buena manera (incluso se sorprendió de aquello) - además, no fui yo solo ¿Cierto Arly?  
  
-Así es- dijo Arly sorprendiendo aun mas a los dos jóvenes de Gryffindor y agregó- Hasta mañana, Lucius...  
  
-Adiós- dijo este, retirándose por el pasillo y dejando al trío de jóvenes.  
  
-¿Qué mosca les picó?- preguntó Nathaly a Remus. Este observo a la joven Malfoy pero no tenía respuesta para ello.  
  
Cuando volteó, Arly no estaba y el retrato se cerraba.  
  
Observó a Remus y este dijo- Adelante; te espero aquí afuera. Hablaremos entonces...  
  
-algo raro pasa.- dijo Nathaly- agradecería que...  
  
-Claro, no le diré nada a Sirius.- Respondió el sujeto- habla con ella y estaré por aquí si quieres hablar.- sonriendo en señal de apoyo- yo también quiero saber que bebieron esos dos.  
  
Nathaly se acercaba en esos momentos ingresando detrás de Arly. La verdad lo ultimo que se esperaba era ser testigo de tal evento. Si el sujeto en cuestión fuese su persona favorita, no lo negaría e incluso estaría feliz por su amiga, pero ese no era el caso.  
  
-¿Que poder de este planeta entró en ti para hacer eso?-gritaba escandalizada Nathaly a su amiga. Ante el inminente silencio agregó.- ¿Ahora no responderás?  
  
-No quiero responder- contestó la joven.- Además ¿De cuando en cuando te reclamo tus idilios?  
  
-¡¡¡¡YO NO TENGO IDILIOS CON SLYTHERIN!!! ¡¡¡en todo caso, con alguien como mi primo!!!  
  
-No digo que sea idilio-respondió la acusada y cruzándose de brazos agregó- además fue solo un beso...  
  
-¿Solo un...- no creyendo lo que escuchaba de los labios de quien consideraba momentos antes unas de sus mejores amigas.- ¿De cuando en cuando te agrada Lucius? ¡¡¡y mas aun para besarlo!!!  
  
-Ay no se- dijo Arly- además...  
  
-¿Además que?  
  
-Bueno... no es nada serio...  
  
-ah bueno- dijo sarcásticamente.- ¿si fuera serio, no lo hubieras besado????  
  
-Suenas molesta...- comentó Arly dirigiéndose a su recamara. pero era seguida de cerca por su amiga.- no deberías estarlo...  
  
-¡¡¡pero claro que lo estoy!!!- respondió la chica escandalizada. y tratando de respirar agregó- esta no eres tu... tu no besas chicos así no mas, tu no besas Slytherin. Tu no besas a Lucius.  
  
-¿y que si lo hago?- respondió Arly- ¿o crees que no soy suficiente para Lucius? ¿Acaso crees que no soy lo suficiente para un mago puro?  
  
-¿De que hablas? - tratando de entender todo aquello. cosa difícil; en esos momentos los sentimientos, los ánimos y los comportamientos, andaban por las nubes. solo podía percibir por primera vez de su amiga resentimiento ¿Rencor?- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? eres Arly Thompson... - hablando mas despacio- Hija de Mistique y Cornell Thompson de las familias mas reconocidas entre los magos. tu familia es tan pura como los mismos Malfoys.  
  
-Tu no sabes eso- comenzando a sollozar.- no sabes nada. Por días...- dudando decirle.- no, semanas... y el secreto fue descubierto por una de las personas a quien incluso si de la tierra desapareciera todo ser humano, no me gustaría que se enterara...  
  
-Hablas incoherencias- viéndole sentarse y cubrirse su rostro con sus manos.- ¿Acaso tomaste algo que Lucius te brindase?- buscando respuesta al comportamiento de su amiga- suele llevar bebidas con él.  
  
-No hablo incoherencias- gritó- hablo de la verdad. hablo del secreto.. y ese - no encontrando insulto- él... lo sabe...pero ¿por cuanto faltará para que todo el colegio se entere?  
  
Nathaly analizó todo lo dicho por su mejor amiga ¿Acaso era lo que ella pensaba? pero eso no justificaba que besara a Malfoy.  
  
-No creo que eso, todo lo que dices, sea justificación para besarte en los pasillos con mi primo- Dijo a media voz.- No puede ser. Además ¿Qué te hace decir que no eres pura?  
  
Guardó silencio un momento. Al dirigirle la mirada a su amiga, Nathaly pudo comprender en un instante todo el dolor que ella portaba dentro de su ser; aquel dolor que en esos meses de clases, no había salido a la superficie; no había revelado.  
  
-Malfoy... es lo que nunca tendré. Representa todo aquello y mucho mas... - dudando decirle.- Hace unos meses me escribió mi padre. O quien creía que era mi padre...  
  
-¿Quién creías que era tu padre? ¿de que hablas?  
  
-Mi padre se ha ido de la casa- sollozando.- me envió una lechuza días después de armada aquella apuesta. Me explicaba en ella que, él no es mi padre. Siendo yo una bebé, mi padre se casó con mi madrastra... pero la verdad es que, soy hija de unos amigos de mi padre. Soy hija de una muggle y un brujo. Murieron a manos de "quien tu sabes". Mi padre me tomó como su hija... pero no soy hija de nadie. Mis verdaderos padres no existen. No queda ninguna familia de mi verdadero origen. Soy nada...- rindiéndose por las lagrimas.  
  
Nathaly le abrazó con ternura mientras Arly se desahogaba.  
  
-pero ¿Por que te dice esto ahora?- preguntó Nathaly.- ¿por qué se ha ido de la casa?  
  
-No lo se- respondió la chica.- Solo recibí la lechuza de su parte. Ese día... pero soy tan buena actriz. He tenido este sentimiento dentro de mi ser. Sin decirle a nadie...  
  
-¿Por qué? Tanto Jia, como Lily y yo somos tus amigas. Te hubiésemos ayudado aunque fuese moralmente.- y haciendo una pausa agregó- pero no debiste llegar a tanto: Es decir, ¡¡besarlo a él!!  
  
-No pretendía besarlo.- Respondió ella- pero es tan guapo... tienes que admitirlo. Además, yo...  
  
-Creo que tengo la impresión que, tu querías perder la apuesta con Black...  
  
-¡¡Claro que no!!- respondió ella defendiéndose- pero... ¿Te imaginas su cara si hubiera sido él quien nos ve?- sonriendo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.  
  
-Por lo menos le daría un infarto... ¿Qué harás ahora? Mi primo creerá que es serio lo de ustedes...  
  
-Besa bien- dijo Arly- para ser mi primer beso, claro.  
  
-¿Tu primer beso con mi primo? Oye se que es familia y todo lo demás... mi familia. Pero hubiera sido mejor con alguien mas. Ustedes, no tienen absolutamente nada en común.  
  
-Es guapo.- respondió la muchacha. - Además, hablaré mañana con él. Creo que podemos ser amigos ¿no?  
  
-Piensa lo que dices: mira como trata a Lily por ser de muggles. ¿Qué pasará si se entera de ti?  
  
-No se enterará porque no le dirás...  
  
-¿Quién es que sabe lo de tus padres?- preguntó Nathaly.- ¿Quién vio la carta?  
  
Haciendo una pausa, respondió-- Sirius...  
  
-¿La ultima persona ...- repitiendo lo dicho por su amiga con una sonrisa.- Ay por favor: creo que besaste a Lucius pensando que era Sirius...  
  
-¿cómo se te ocurre decir una cosa así en voz alta?- preguntó escandalizada la muchacha.  
  
Riendo dijo- Ya, ya- separándose de ella- saldré un momento. Descansa y no me esperes despierta. - saliendo por la puerta de la recamara.  
  
Momentos después estaba con Remus y le había contado todo lo ocurrido con su amiga. Este guardó silencio y finalmente dijo.- Sirius no tiene ninguna intención de revelar ese secreto. No me ha dicho nada y tampoco a James. Yo no sabía nada.  
  
-Tampoco quisiera que te dieras por enterado.- respondió la chica. Remus le observaba de brazos cruzados.- Es decir, ya tiene suficiente con que yo y Sirius lo sepamos. No sabe como enfrentarlo.. mira lo que acaba de hacer...  
  
El la tomó por los hombros y observándole a los ojos dijo.- Soy yo... no le diré a nadie.- extrayendo una sonrisa de la joven.  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella- ¿Entramos?- indicándole y ambos ingresando a la sala común.  
  
"a la mañana siguiente, desperté un poco confundida. Pero inmediatamente y al observar al lecho de mi amiga que aun dormía, recordé todo lo pasado el día anterior. En especial con Malfoy. Me vestí y bajando a la sala común, vi algunos estudiantes abriendo regalos. Observé el árbol y vi varios dirigidos a Nathaly. Otros a Remus Lupin. Vi regalos departe de Jia para mi (un perfume hecho por ella), vi uno departe de Lily y finalmente vi una pequeña cajita y una nota en ella. Su letra me llamó mucho la atención. Era de mi padre: Cornell Thompson. Nerviosa me senté en un sillón y abrí la cajita. Era una especie de broche.  
  
"Miré la nota y decía: "Querida Arlenys: Feliz navidad. Lamento mucho no poder estar contigo en las fiestas. Se que todo debe de parecerte confuso pero pronto, esa confusión saldrá de ti. Eres igual a tus padres; valiente y comprensiva, como ellos lo fueron. Siempre te quise como mi hija y aun lo hago. Pero era necesario que dadas estas circunstancias, supieras la verdad. Quisiera poder abrazarte y consolarte y decirte que, todo estará bien. Pero ahora, eso es imposible. Ahora estoy escondido. No se cuando volveré a escribirte. Solo te digo que tienes a alguien que te ama mucho. Eres muy valiosa y que sabrás actuar correctamente, como siempre lo has hecho. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña Arly. Con mucho cariño, tu padre"  
  
"Cuando terminé de leerla, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. A la verdad, y en ese momento, una luz llegó a mi mente. A mi conciencia. ¿Cómo pude quejarme de donde venía? Si este hombre dio todo en su vida para protegerme y darme todo lo que necesitaba como si fuera su propia hija. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta?" -Feliz navidad- escuché detrás de mi. Era Remus.  
  
-igualmente- dije limpiando mis lagrimas y después doblando la carta.  
  
-Muchos regalos- señalando y tomando los paquetes que tenían su nombre.- ¿Recibiste todo lo que deseabas?- sentándose al otro extremo de sofá.  
  
-Si...- sonriéndole- Si ha pasado así.  
  
-Que bueno- dijo sintiendo que hablaba con sinceridad. Comenzó a abrir los paquetes y a comentar cada regalo. James le regaló unos guantes para la nieve. Sirius un sombrero un tanto extraño: Era un sombrero pero tenía dos huecos en los extremos. Remus se sonrió y no comprendí. Pronto se encontró con un regalo de Nathaly. Me sonreí. Recordé que Nathaly quería obsequiarle algo pero no sabía que. Estábamos en Hogmeasde. Ya al final, se le ocurrió.  
  
Al abrir la caja dijo- Un reloj.- Mostrándome el reloj de bolsillo con detalles dorados y las agujas eran en sus puntas un sol (el de las horas) y una luna (el minutero). - vaya...  
  
Sonriéndole dije- No debe de sorprenderte... Significas mucho para ella... - y enseriándome agregué.- Creo que con mis diferencias con Black y por demostrarle que yo tengo la razón...- Riendo nerviosamente mientras el me observaba con tal calma y tranquilidad. Era como si me escuchara con atención y al mismo tiempo, me comprendiera y me analizara.- desde hace mucho tiempo que ella siente algo por ti. Solo que, ella es una de mis mejores amigas.- Mirándole- No quisiera que por nada del mundo, la lastimaras...  
  
-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?  
  
-Se que no son iguales. Pero al ser compinche de Black y Potter...  
  
-No nos parecemos. Además, tanto Canuto como Cornamenta saben comprometerse...- Yo alcé una ceja incrédula y él agregó- Créeme. Soy su amigo. Se de que son capaces y de que no. Además, a mi me gusta Nathaly. Mucho.- aquí le sonreí.- No me atrevería a lastimar a alguien tan dulce y bueno como ella.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dije agradeciéndole. Pero endureciendo mi rostro agregué.- hay otra, cosa: Acerca de anoche..- el sacudió su cabeza.  
  
adivinando lo que quería decirle agregó.- por mi, no se enterarán. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.  
  
-¿Cuál de todos?- pregunté sospechando que Nathaly habló con él después de salir de la habitación.  
  
-Todos.- sonriéndome.- La verdad es que, sin secretos, nuestras vidas serían demasiado aburridas...  
  
-Hablas como si tuvieses secretos- dije acercándome a él.  
  
El sonrió traviesamente. La verdad era que, siempre me había parecido atractivo. Mi mejor amiga tenía tanta suerte de estar con alguien como él. Porque no dudaba que algo hubiera pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. La magia de la época y la atracción de ambos uno por el otro, era propio que fuese así.  
  
-Cada quien los tiene.- respondió.- Tu tienes...  
  
-Algo así.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.  
  
-Pues todos tenemos...- sonriendo y observó en ese momento los dulces de navidad a un lado. Nos quedamos en esos instantes en silencio. Se observaba el misterio que rodeaba a este joven. Pero ¿Por que? ¿Cuál era el secreto que escondía Remus Lupin?  
  
-feliz navidad- dijo Nathaly momentos después que volvimos a hablar, bajando las escaleras y encontrándonos a ambos charlando.  
  
-Feliz Navidad - dijimos al unísono. Ella tomó los regalos con su nombre de debajo del árbol se sentó entre ambos y abrió los regalos delante de nosotros.  
  
-Lamento no tener regalo de navidad para ti- dijo el sujeto se notaba sonrojado - Pero no sabía... que... - mostrándole el reloj. Ella sonrió.- Es demasiado... no tengo regalo para ti correspondiente a tal detalle.  
  
-Me lo diste anoche.- respondió ella sonriéndole- además ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tus amigos se enteran que me compras regalos?- en un momento a otro había una caja forrada de negro con un listón verde. Era de Lucius, lo sabía porque todos los años era lo mismo. Creo que, Malfoy si le tenía algo de estima a su prima.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?- me vi preguntándole.  
  
Abriendo la caja, observamos el contenido. vimos un diario de color verde que tenía una "M": entrelazada con una serpiente. Ella, nos aclaró el significado de esto. - es el diario de la familia. Todos los de la familia, tienen uno.  
  
-¿No tienes uno?- preguntó Remus.  
  
-Si y no- respondió ella envolviéndolo nuevamente.- Los gustos de los Malfoys, no van conmigo. Incluso planean, casarme cuando termine Hogwarts... - Torciendo la nariz y observando a Remus agregó- Por supuesto, soy algo "rebelde"  
  
Remus sonrió ante la actitud de la joven.  
  
Nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde. Incluso no nos dimos cuenta que quedamos solos en la sala común o que la hora del almuerzo había pasado. Remus después, se apareció por el retrato con una bandeja de las cocinas las cuales compartimos.  
  
Por esa tarde, olvidé que, Remus pertenecía a los Merodeadores.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Pronto pasaron las fiestas. Lucius en esos días, trataba de hablar conmigo pero siempre nos interrumpían. O en todo caso, teniendo algo yo de la culpa, lo evadía.  
  
Los demás regresaron de las fiestas. El día que llegaron Jia y Frank, supe que eran novios. Me alegré por ellos. En verdad, Jia no estaba directamente relacionada con todo aquello de la apuesta. Yo misma, había cambiado. No físicamente pero si, en mi manera de pensar durante esos días.  
  
Cuando regresaron, James y Lily eran muy buenos amigos. Lily y él comenzaban a llevarse muy bien. La verdad era que, se veían bien juntos. Comenzaba a pensar por las miradas conspiradoras entre esos dos, que perdería la apuesta. La sorpresa: tampoco discutían tanto como antes.  
  
Cuando las clases se vieron reiniciadas, era distinto el ambiente que se respiraba: James no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lily, ni siquiera cuando esta se encontraba con Snape en las practicas. Snape si creo que se daba cuenta del cambio de actitud de Potter y Lily. Pero había algo mas: Snape gustaba de Lily. Creo que así era. Aunque nadie me pudo contradecir aquella teoría.  
  
Yo observaba todo aquello con mucho interés. En ese momento Black me da un codazo.  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunté molesta. En realidad me había lastimado.  
  
-Slytherin a la vista- dijo señalando con su cabeza. En el momento que alcé mi rostro, vi a Malfoy dirigirme una sonrisa. Fue tal vez una mueca. No se con exactitud.- No te quita los ojos de encima.- Con ceja alzada a la vez que machacaba escarabajos en el mortero.- ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
No me atreví a contarle lo que pasó. Por lo que parecía, tampoco Remus le había dicho nada. O él, en realidad había cumplido su promesa.  
  
-No es nada- dije sonriendo nerviosa. Él me observaba interrogante.- Solo tal vez...  
  
-¿Tal vez, que?  
  
-Nada- dije pensándolo mejor.  
  
-¿Andas con el primo de Nathaly?- me preguntó.  
  
Me sonrojé. Fue notado por él-.- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Él se quedó observándome. Yo picaba sábila cuidando de no mancharme la túnica.  
  
-¿Algo pasó que debiera de enterarme?- me interrogaba.  
  
-No- dije sin levantar el rostro. Noté como él se detuvo de machacar.  
  
-Algo si pasó. Ustedes, las mujeres son muy mentirosas. - me declaró.  
  
-Hazme un favor- dije molesta y observándole- no me compares...  
  
-No te comparo. Veo lo que veo y te digo mi teoría.  
  
-No compartas tus teorías conmigo- mirándole molesta.- ahora, terminemos o la profesora la pagará con nosotros.- volviendo a mis labores delante de mi caldero.  
  
Ahí quedó el tema. Pero por supuesto, nuestros susurros de discusiones, llamó la atención de nuestros compañeros que estaban a ambos lados.  
  
Cuando terminó pociones, recogíamos nuestros instrumentos. Yo lavaba los mezcladores y el mortero en la pileta cuando sentí una voz cerca de mi.  
  
-he tratado de hablar contigo- dijo el primo de mi mejor amiga. Yo continuaba lavando.- no has tenido tiempo, según me dice Nathaly. Pero no me rindo tan fácil.- yo ni le observaba.  
  
-Mira- dije - lo que pasó aquella noche, fue una gran tontería que no debió de pasar. Tu estás con Narcisa ¿No? Pues yo estoy con alguien mas...  
  
él sonrió descaradamente. Me observaba con aquellos fríos ojos platinos.  
  
-si lo esperas a él, te cansarás- dijo - ¿Cómo crees que se fijará en ti? - aquí dejé de lavar las cosas- Me lo dijiste aquella noche: ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Dije muchas cosas aquella noche de las cuales me arrepiento - y sonriendo mas abiertamente como si supiera algo que él, no, agregué.- deja de insistirme...  
  
-Bien, bien- dijo él levantando sus manos en señal de tregua.- Pero no olvidaré tan fácil aquel día... hasta luego.- recogiendo sus cosas y retirándose con Narcisa (la cual por cierto, me observó con frialdad y amenazante).  
  
-¿Qué se traerán esos dos?-preguntó Sirius observando de lejos a Malfoy y a Arly. Remus en ese momento se acercaba.  
  
-No te incumbe- dijo Remus.- tengo que hablar contigo- dirigiéndole la palabra y seriamente. -A solas...  
  
-¿Cuándo?- preguntaba.  
  
-Esta noche- dijo el sujeto.- pero en un lugar neutral.  
  
-El ala norte del castillo- respondió Sirius.- ¿Todos?  
  
-Bueno, si- Respondió él.- todos nosotros. Media noche.- Retirándose adelante.  
  
Lily, Nathaly y Arly se reunieron y salieron juntas del salón. Peter y James se acercaron a Sirius. El primero dijo- ¿Han notado lo extraño que está?- hablando de Remus.  
  
-Así es.- respondió James- ¿No creen que algo haya pasado en nuestra ausencia?  
  
-Lo sabremos esta noche a media noche. Nos reuniremos en el ala norte. Supongo que eso es lo que quiere hablar.  
  
-Yo llegaré tarde- dijo James.- Tengo que repasar unos apuntes en la biblioteca... con Snape. - frunciendo su rostro.- Y Lily nos acompañará.  
  
-¿Lily? - preguntó Peter.- ¿desde cuando se llaman de primer nombre?  
  
-Muchas cosas pasaron durante las fiestas...- sonrió Sirius.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Hola chicas- dijo James sentándose con Jia, Lily y Arly en el gran comedor. Detrás se sentaron Sirius y Peter- ¿Qué cuentan?  
  
El gran comedor aun no se adaptaba a este ¿Romance? Floreciente en esa mesa de Gryffindor. Algunas incluso, proliferaban maldiciones en contra de esas chicas.  
  
"sin duda usarían alguna poción de Wen"- decían unas.  
  
"no le veo en que son lindas para ellos fijarse en semejante ejemplares"- decían otras.  
  
Poco caso le ponían a la situación ellas y los Merodeadores. De todas maneras, sabían que relación había.  
  
-Nada nuevo.- respondió Lily.- ¿Ustedes?  
  
-Nada nuevo- respondió James- ¿Dónde está Nathaly?- observando a su alrededor.  
  
-No tenía ganas de almorzar- dijo Arly- salió a dar un paseo...  
  
-¿Han visto a Remus?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-No...- respondió Arly consumiendo con avidez una manzana. Mientras mas comiera, menos hablaría. Era lo mejor. Ambos le habían pedido ese día que no dijera nada. Cuando el momento fuese el correcto, le contarían a sus amigos que estaban saliendo.  
  
-Que extraño- dijo Peter.- Remus nunca se pierde un almuerzo...  
  
Los chicos se observaron entre si. La situación en realidad, era misteriosa. Continuaron almorzando en compañía de ellos. En un momento a otro, Arly observó en la mesa de profesores a su profesor de Astronomía. Estaba mas guapo aun. Vaya que si las vacaciones le habían sentado bien.  
  
-Nos toca astronomía a continuación- dijo como comentario.- Debemos ir...- Saliendo adelante.  
  
-Está extraña- dijo Sirius- menos inquieta de lo habitual ¿Algo pasó con ella mientras no estaba?  
  
-No que sepa- dijo Lily viéndole marcharse. -Está últimamente distraída. Extraña.  
  
-Y ese compinche con Malfoy - dijo James observando a Slytherin.- ¿lo notaron al final de pociones?  
  
-Debes de saber algo- agregó Black, señalando a Lily.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿por qué yo? - preguntaba ella molesta.  
  
-Eres su amiga. Tu sabes todo lo que pasa con ella... Es lo mas normal. - respondió.  
  
-No se nada- respondió la joven Evans.- Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría...  
  
-James: Dile algo....- exclamó Sirius a su amigo.  
  
-¿Cómo que?-preguntó Potter.  
  
-No se... algo...  
  
-A mi no me metas- dijo poniéndose de pie.- me voy. Tengo astronomía también.- caminando a la puerta.  
  
-Eso te pasa por colocar a tu amigo a luchar tus batallas.-dijo Jia sonriendo y saliendo también. Se le hacía tarde para su clase.  
  
-No hay quien los entienda.- respondió Sirius. Lily solo sonrió a lo que él dijo- ¿Qué? - malhumorado.  
  
-No le des mas vueltas al asunto. Vamos. Tenemos clases.- poniéndose de pie y caminando.  
  
Al final, salieron acompañados de Peter del gran comedor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"toda la clase de Astronomía estaba yo en las nubes. En verdad, no se como comenzamos Lucius y yo. Es decir, un momento me acompaña a la sala Común de Gryffindor. Me dijo que me veía hermosa. Tocó mi mejilla y lo próximo ¿Nos besábamos? Pero ¿Sería acaso curiosidad de mi parte o en serio, me gustaba Lucius? Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Lucius se enterara que yo era una hija de Muggle? ¿qué no era sangre pura? ¿qué era la representación de todo aquello que odiaba?" "Trataba de concentrarme en mi clase. En mi profesor, pero no podía. ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Es decir, Malfoy estaba con Narcisa. Nada de esa noche, significó nada para ambos. Es Malfoy por todos los cielos. Sin darme cuenta escribí tres nombres en mi cuaderno: escribí, Malfoy, Escribí Roberts y escribí ¿Black?"  
  
"Nathaly estaba a mi lado y me dio para que despertara. Señalando al profesor Roberts. Pero no estaba en eso. La verdad era que, entre lo de mi padre. Lo de mis verdaderos padres y el problema con Black y para empeorar, Lo de Malfoy. Estaba en una encrucijada."  
  
"salí con mis amigas. Los chicos venían detrás. En ese momento Malfoy venía por el pasillo. Se detuvo justo enfrente de mi y tomándome por el brazo dijo- Tenemos que hablar"- sin esperar respuesta de mi parte."  
  
Vi a los chicos, en especial a Remus detener a Sirius.  
  
-¿qué quieres Lucius? Creía que dejamos todo claro.  
  
-Hablemos a solas...  
  
-Estamos a solas- respondí.  
  
-Esta noche.- Respondió.- a la media noche. Iré por ti a la entrada de tu sala común.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme que no puedes decirme en este momento?- pregunté. En realidad, todo aquello me daba mala espina.  
  
Sin esperar tan siquiera una respuesta de mi parte, se retiró tan dramáticamente como había llegado...  
  
---------------------- Continuará...  
  
Comentarios de la autora:  
  
Vaya con Arly y Malfoy ¿Alguien se imaginaba que algo así pasaría??? Jejejeje... pues vaya sorpresa que había preparado. Aunque le tengo pena a esa chica. Tiene tantos problemas y para sumarles los errores cometidos, es suficiente para desesperarse ¿No? Aunque alguna diría "¿Pero como es posible? Teniendo a Black a Malfoy y al profesor... que suerte tiene ¿No?" pues no todo es color de rosa.  
  
Entre noticias mas alegres. ¡¡Visiten Deuz Amis!!! Quiénes no sepan que es eso aun, es por fin un grupo que mi queridísima amiga y asociada, Naiko Li ha sacado. Pero en cierta forma, soy algo parecido a una colaboradora intelectual. Soy muy mala para los grupos y paginas web y mientras, ese será mi humilde morada mientras tanto... puede localizarla en  
  
Entre otras cosas, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que siguen esta historia. En Hispafics.  
  
Tengo para anunciar mi intromisión en dos nuevos proyectos que me han pedido n__n  
  
El primero es una pagina de solo fanfics e historias inéditas en español... se llama "Solamente Ñ" les recomiendo que se den una vueltecita y aquellos que tengan buenas historias ¿Qué esperan para enviarlas? La dire es ...  
  
La segunda es el concurso de Fics de Harry Potter "Premios La Lechuza 2003" en el grupo CoolMangaescritores... su moderadora es Akane Black (Akaneblack@hotmail.com) concurso para fics clasificados por categoría. Dense una vueltecita por ahí. Por supuesto si ella abre una sección de fics de Merodeadores (Entre las categorías) habrá una categoría pero para eso, necesita recibir sus historias... ¡¡¡ ah y las inscripciones se cierran el 12 de diciembre!!!  
  
Ya saben: Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, crucifijos, Sirius Black a Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com 


	12. capitulo 12

"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"  
Por Crystal.  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.  
  
Capitulo 11: "Sangre Pura."  
  
- No puedes hacerlo- reclamaba Nathaly en esos momentos delante de Arly- Piensa lo que vas ha hacer...  
  
-Tengo que aclarar la situación.-reclamó la joven.- No tengo otra alternativa...- observando el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para la media noche.  
  
-No me gusta esto- Cruzándose de brazos.- Eso de querer reunirse contigo. Y a la media noche, no menos...- en ese momento, Lily ingresa a la alcoba.  
  
-¡¡Estoy agotada!!- reclamó la joven.- Tuve que terminar las asignaciones de Pociones en el aula de la profesora MacGonagall.- Sin darse cuenta de la tensa situación que se vivía en la alcoba.- La bibliotecaria nos sacó de la biblioteca a las diez... ¿Qué pasa?_ ahí percatándose de las miradas.  
  
-Nad...- pero Arly fue interrumpida por Nathaly.  
  
-Mi primo quiere verla a solas. Dentro de... siete minutos...  
  
-¿Qué con eso?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-Pues que nada bueno se trae.- respondió Nathaly.- Conozco a Lucius... y últimamente- observando a su amiga.- Se encuentra a Arly atractiva...  
  
Riendo Lily respondió- Pero ella es bonita. Extraño era Malfoy que anda con alguien como Narcisa. - pero observó los tensos rostros de ambas jóvenes y agregó.- Supongo que no es todo...  
  
-Voy a acompañarla a la cita- dijo Nathaly.  
  
-No. No lo harás.- dijo Arly.- Me puedo cuidar de Lucius sola...  
  
-¿De cuando lo llamas Lucius?- preguntó Lily. Arly se sonrojó y ella agregó- ¿Hay algo de que no esté enterada?  
  
-No discutas conmigo- dijo Nathaly teniendo la ultima palabra. - te seguiremos y si mi primo intenta algo, estaremos cerca para defenderte...  
  
-¿Es ahora?- preguntaba Lily. Observaba a ambas jóvenes caminar a la puerta- ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó la ultima vez? Nos castigaron. Tenemos suerte que el director no nos expulsó.  
  
-Por tu gran corazón, Lily que decidiste decir la verdad.- Respondió Nathaly.  
  
-No tienen porque venir.- dijo volteándose.  
  
- no nos sacarás la idea de la cabeza.- dijo Nathaly.- adelántate. Cuando estén mas adelante caminando, entonces saldremos nosotras.  
  
Sin poder sacar a su amiga de su idea, Arly fue a la cita con Malfoy y según lo acordado, tres minutos después, Nathaly asomó su cabeza, cerciorándose que en verdad no había nadie mas y arrastraba a Lily con ella.  
  
-¿Desde cuando Malfoy se ve a escondidas con Arly?- preguntaba en susurro, escuchando los pasos a lo lejos.  
  
-No lo hacen. Pero hay algo mas.- Nathaly agregó- Que si lo supieras, creo que no te agradaría mucho...- pero prefirió seguir caminando y guardar silencio.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Ya estamos aquí- dijo James a Remus que permanecía callado de pie mientras los otros estaban sentados.- ¿Qué es tan urgente?- para que Remus empezara el porque del llamado a esa reunión.  
  
-Algo ha pasado:- comenzó Remus seriamente.- Algo que nos afecta a todos...  
  
-No veo que pueda ser...- dijo Sirius.- al menos que...- iluminándosele los ojos.- ¡¡Thompson ha perdido!!!! - Riendo estrafalariamente.- Lo sabía.... - Comenzando un baile de la victoria.- ¡¡Gané la apuesta!!!  
  
-¡¡Cálmate Canuto!!-. dijo Remus.- no le has ganado... es algo en parte, relacionado y no relacionado...- haciendo una pausa.- En el próximo fin de semana hay salida al pueblo...  
  
-Lo sabemos Lunático.- dijo Peter- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la reunión a estas horas? -temblando.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿El pequeño Peter tiene miedo?- bromeaba Sirius- ¿Quieres tu mantita y tu biberón?  
  
-¡¡Basta Canuto!!- decía Peter molesto.  
  
-Cálmense los dos- dijo James-- ¿Qué pasa Remus?- observándole. Por lo menos sabía que, algo serio era.  
  
-Sirius: Estoy fuera- dijo Remus seriamente.- para eso era esto: para decirte que estoy fuera de la apuesta. No voy a continuarla... no voy a seguir ayudándote.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? ¿por qué no?- preguntaba Sirius levantándose y poniéndose a la misma altura de su amigo.  
  
-Algo ha pasado: y dada las circunstancias, no voy a aparentar. No vamos a aparentar...  
  
-¿Quiénes son "Nos"?- preguntó James.  
  
-Por eso ustedes están aquí- dijo Remus, señalando a Peter y a James.- No voy a continuar con esta farsa y necesito testigos.- Haciendo una pausa y respirando profundo.- Estoy enamorado de Nathaly Malfoy ... y andamos juntos... y vamos a salir el fin de semana libre...  
  
Sirius se sentó pesadamente en su silla observándole incrédulo. Peter tenía la boca abierta y James sonrió sutilmente a la vez que observaba a su amigo a través de las gafas.  
  
-¡¡Te lo dije!!!- dijo Peter chillándole a Sirius- ¡¡Debiste dejarme a mi y no a Remus!!! Sabes que, este sujeto tiene debilidad por las rubias...- Señalándolo.  
  
-¿Desde cuando viene dándose esto?- preguntó Sirius- ¿No pudiste esperar a que le ganara a Thompson? ¡¡¡pero no!!! ¿Era acaso mucho pedir???- estaba alterado y molesto aparentemente.  
  
-Oye, cálmate o te dará un infarto- Decía James observándole a través de las gafas. - Es algo bueno...- sonriendo.  
  
-¡¡¡No es nada bueno!!- reclamó Sirius- ¡¡Nunca me he enamorado de una mujer por eso mismo!!! Hacen a las personas volverse loco... ¡¡hacer locuras!!  
  
-Por eso siempre tienes muchas novias...- Dijo Remus reclamándole. Sus voces resonaban en el salón vacío.- Además, no creo que eso dure mucho... Tal vez, estás enamorado, y no lo sabes...  
  
Riendo incrédulo reclamó- Ah si y supongo que el gran filosofo romántico Remus Lupin, sabe de quien es....- Sonriendo sarcásticamente. Se notaba que en verdad, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba de su amigo- ¿Y de quien si se puede saber?  
  
-Remus... yo que tu lo pensara- dijo James.  
  
-Lunático, piensa por favor lo que vas a decir...- reclamaba Peter, controlándolo.  
  
-No... tiene que abrir los ojos. - respondió el Merodeador.  
  
-Por favor, ilumínanos... - Presionó su amigo Black- ¿De quien supuestamente estoy enamorado?  
  
-Arly... Arly Thompson...  
  
El lugar se volvió un completo silencio. Ambos jóvenes se observaban en un duelo visual. Los ojos castaños de Lupin, chocaban con los azules de su amigo.  
  
Sonrió burlescamente y preguntó- ¿Bromeas, cierto?  
  
-¡¡Vamos Sirius!!- dijo Remus.- Eres mas su enemigo, admirándole... Esa manera de que ella se da cuenta de cuanto y porque te involucras con las mujeres y mas aun cuando rompes con ellas... A la única que hasta el día de fijada la apuesta no te acercabas se llama Arly Thompson... Usaste la apuesta como excusa... para acercarte a ella y cortejarla. Aunque la hubieses ganado, te le declararías.  
  
-¡¡Por favor!!- gritó discutiendo. Observó a James y agregó- ¿No es loco lo que dice?  
  
-No lo se Sirius- dijo James.- Me parece bastante lógico... después de todo, respetas demasiado a Arly...  
  
-No creo eso- dijo Peter.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Sirius alegre que por lo menos una cuarta parte del grupo estaba de acuerdo con él.- además si por eso nos vamos, andas con una Malfoy... ¿No te parece ilógico?  
  
-Ilógico es tener a alguien como Narcisa como prima...  
  
-¡¡Prima segunda y eso no viene al caso!!- reclamó Sirius- El problema está en que ¡¡Estás introduciéndote al fuego y lo sabes!!!  
  
-Nathaly no es como su primo- respondió Remus. EL joven siempre se distinguía por su calma. -No lo es...  
  
-¡¡Que sepas tu!!.- reclamó Sirius.-  
  
-Sirius: sabes que no crees lo que dices- reclamó James- bien dijiste un día que Malfoy era atractiva y totalmente distinta a su primo. Además, de todo no es como Lucius.  
  
-Los Malfoy siguen a Voldemort- dijo Sirius y observando a James agregó- Lo sabes porque mi padre lo dijo ¿Recuerdas? - y ahora mirando a Remus.- Pregúntale... pregúntale si su familia no es seguidora de Voldemort. Aquel sujeto, que mató a los padres de James...  
  
-No niego que sea cierto...- reclamó Remus.- Pero ¿de ahí al ser ella una seguidora también?  
  
-Al menos pregúntale.- Dijo Sirius mas calmado._ no por la apuesta, lo digo por ti... no quiero que sufras una decepción. -Ahhhh - dijo James sonriendo--¿Lo ves Lunático? Que mejor padre tenemos preocupándose por nosotros, que Sirius ...  
  
-Cállate Cornamenta...- dijo Sirius sonrojándose.  
  
-Pero.... eso no quita que te gusta Thompson...- dijo Remus- porque tu y yo sabemos algo de ella.. - observándole con intensidad- Que hemos guardado por su bien ¿No?  
  
Sirius le devolvió la mirada con entendimiento. Lo que creía era cierto, Remus sabía la verdad de ella. Pero que nunca ha mencionado y mucho menos reclamado a la joven. No era tan cruel. Pero ¿Cómo Remus si lo sabía?  
  
El lugar quedó en silencio. James y Peter observaban a ambos jóvenes con interés. No tenían la mas mínima idea de que hablaban. Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon un grito.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó James observando a la puerta del salón. Volvieron a escucharlo y después que alguien gritaba "Suéltala"  
  
Corrieron los cuatro sin pensarlo dos veces y en pocos momentos en los pasillos oscuros, pudieron ver a la distancia, unas siluetas. Mientras se acercaban, reconocían las voces y de quienes se trataban.  
  
Crabble y Goyle tratando de agarrar a Lily y Nathaly quienes forcejeaban con ellos para no dejarse aferrar.  
  
Pero Lily se le zafó a Crabble dándole un pisotón y lastimándolo con fuerza. De ahí, ella se abalanzó a Lucius quien asía con violencia a Arly, a quien se escuchaba sollozando.  
  
-¿Qué puedes hacer tu, maldita sangre sucia?- dijo Lucius mirando con ira a Lily.  
  
-No me provoques Malfoy- reclamó ella. En ese momento, Crabble le abofetea con tal fuerza que ella cae a un lado del pasillo, no evitando gemir.  
  
-¡¡Lily!!- gritó Nathaly al observar aquello.  
  
-Oigan ¿Qué creen que hacen??- preguntó James acercándose con los demás.- ¡Suéltenlas!!  
  
-Lárgate Potter.. no es tu asunto... - gritó Malfoy.  
  
-Si es nuestro asunto- dijo Sirius abalanzándose en su contra y en ese momento, liberando a Arly del aprisionamiento del sujeto. Incluso, sus gafas estaban del otro lado del pasillo.  
  
Lily estaba inconsciente pero James corrió en su auxilio. Nathaly y Remus golpeaban a Crabble y a Goyle. La chica de ojos platinos le dio tal puñetazo al gigante de Goyle, que le dolió y lastimando su mano y con ella la muñeca. Pero lo derribó cayendo a un lado del balcón.  
  
Remus estaba en posición de pelea con Crabble. Pero en ese momento, incluso Peter se abalanza por detrás del sujeto haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo a un lado. Remus y Nathaly comenzaron a batirlo a zapatazos desde el suelo.  
  
-No lo entiendes- dijo Lucius a Black-.- esta juega con ambos... juega con todos... observando con desprecio a Arly quien aun sollozaba a un lado . esta lo observaba mientras de sus ojos caían las lagrimas.- Se me abalanzó en Navidad. - Observando la mirada incrédula de Black- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Pensé que si... este lo sabía- observando a Remus.- Idiotas... ellas son solo unas cualquiera... que les llama la atención el poder y la apariencia... ¿ o lo negaras Arly? ¿negarás que me deseabas en Navidad? ¿o el beso que nos dimos no fue nada?- Sirius observaba incrédulo a Malfoy pero Arly aun lloraba a un lado.  
  
En ese momento, James se acercaba y de un momento a otro, retiró a Malfoy de Sirius pero él le dio un puñetazo en el labio, haciendo que este sangrara. Continuó atacándole hasta que Malfoy comenzó a sangrar por boca y nariz.  
  
Nathaly observó a Crabble recobrar la conciencia. Ella sacó su varita y apuntándole con ella lo ató de manos y pies haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio- ¿Adonde crees que vas?- mientras se aferraba a su mano la cual le dolía. Usaba la varita con la izquierda. Después apuntó a Goyle.  
  
Remus se acercó a James al igual que Peter. Ambos no podían controlarlo. Estaba incontrolable a la vez que le pegaba. Ya Lucius caía al suelo.  
  
James iba a continuar golpeándole. -¡James!!- dijo Remus tratando de calmarlo. - ya basta, está derrotado. Ya basta...  
  
-Este maldito y toda su familia es la responsable de todo... El con seguir a Voldemort...- Y agregó- Esto es por Lily... esto es por todos lo que has lastimado...  
  
Sirius lo agarró (claro que, Sirius, también llegó a pegar a Malfoy pero ahora trataba de salvarlo de la ira de su amigo). Pero ya lo controlaba era Sirius. - James vamos.- Llevándoselo del alcance de Lucius.  
  
Pero Nathaly no se inmutó. Estaba al lado de Remus, pero se acercó a su primo. Observaba con detenimiento todo el rostro de su primo con sangre. Se trató de acercar y acercando su mano izquierda, pero él la rechazó.  
  
-¡¡Aléjate de mi, amante de fenómenos y Sangre sucias, como esas dos...!! - Nathaly se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que su primo le hablaba así.  
  
Remus se acercó por detrás y ayudó a levantar a la joven: También les quitó el hechizo a Crabble y Goyle y les dijo- llévenlo a la enfermería pero cuidado con lo que dicen: no creo que sea conveniente que se sepa del abuso que estaban cometiendo en mitad de la noche.- Con sus ojos reflejando todo su enojo.  
  
James se dirigió a Lily quien en ese momento recobraba el conocimiento. Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y aferrándose a ella la guiaba por el pasillo.  
  
Sirius tomó a Arly y la levantó llevándola en sus brazos. Le preguntó  
-¿Estás bien? -  
  
Ella no respondió nada.  
  
Dijo a Peter señalándole.- Las gafas...- Peter entendió y llevaba las gafas de la joven mientras el grupo se dirigía a la sala Común de Gryffindor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Con cuidando y percatándose de que nadie los descubriera. Los jóvenes ayudados por Peter, llevaban a las jóvenes a las habitaciones de ellos. Como las compartían solo ellos y evitaban problemas si alguna chica los veía en la habitación de ellas.  
  
James tenía a Lily en su cama. Sirius a Arly en la suya cubierta por las mantas y esta aun sollozaba y Remus en el alféizar de la ventana observaba la condición de la muñeca de Nathaly.  
  
-Está muy lastimada- dijo Remus observándole a la vez que le colocaba una pomada de hierbas en la muñeca y después la vendaba.- No sabía que golpeabas así.  
  
-Fue creo que, respuesta- dijo ella sonrojada ante las atenciones del sujeto.- Tenemos suerte que estuvieran por allá.- Observando de reojo la cama de Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Remus.- ¿Por que estaban a solas con esos tipos?  
  
Peter en ese momento ingresa y dice- lo traje-dejando una capa a un lado.- Me ha costado trabajo pero lo conseguí- sacando una bolsa de tela y dejando al descubierto pomadas, y frascos de todo tipo...  
  
-¿De donde sacaste eso?- preguntó Nathaly acercándose una vez Remus terminó de atenderla- Todo esto es del hospital del Colegio...- observando a Remus incrédula y de ahí a Peter y después la capa. Abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa agregó- ¡¡Santo cielo!! Una capa de invisibilidad...- sonriendo y tocándole.- Solo la conozco por mi abuela que me contaba historias de mi abuelo y las capas.. Pero ahora, no son tan comunes... ¿de quien es?  
  
-De James- dijo Remus quien buscaba entre los frascos y pasándole uno a James agregó- Eso ayudará con el golpe de Lily.- aun la muchacha no hablaba. -Y esto, para tu mano...- señalándole la mano llena de moretones y algo de sangre.  
  
-¡¡Santo cielo!!- dijo Lily ahora percatándose de la mano de James.- Estás herido.- Tomándole con las suyas.  
  
-no.- respondió - es sangre de Malfoy.  
  
-¿Le golpeaste?- preguntó ella admirando aquella condición de su mano. Por un momento, a James le gustó la atención que recibía esos instantes de Lily. Tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro. Situación que fue notada por Remus.  
  
-Así es- respondió él.  
  
-No solo lo golpeó- dijo Nathaly atrayendo la atención de su amiga- Si Remus y Sirius no lo agarran, hubiera matado a mi primo.  
  
-Supongo que estás enojada- Dijo James moviendo con habilidad el frasco en su mano izquierda y destapándolo, tomó un poco del contenido y dijo observando a Lily.- no te muevas...- Comenzando a colocárselo con calma y al mismo tiempo, ternura, en su rostro. Lily observaba sus ojos a través de las gafas. Y continuó hablando a Nathaly pero en verdad observaba los ojos Esmeralda que le devolvían la mirada - Es decir, te iba a dejar sin primo...  
  
Ella retirándole la mirada agregó- Hubiera deseado que lo mataras en ese momento, James- diciéndole por primera vez James y no Potter. Cuando él la observó ella lo observaba molesta- lo que iba a hacer... si ustedes o nosotras no hubiésemos llegado momentos antes o cuando ustedes lo hicieron- . Haciendo una pausa.- era una desfachatez... un abuso... en todo el sentido de la palabra.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Peter.  
  
-Pidió hablar con mi amiga a solas- hablaba Nathaly. - No se porque, pero me dio mala espina. Pero insistimos en acompañarla. La seguimos por el pasillo y...- dudando decir.- el se detuvo y comenzó...- entrecortándosele la voz. Se cubrió sus labios con las manos. Remus en ese momento le aferró acercándosele y abrazándole.  
  
-¿por qué dijo todo aquello?- preguntó James interrumpiendo- Todo eso de...- Observando a Lily y temiendo pronunciar la palabra "sangre Sucia" comentó - impuros.... cosa que no creo...- sacudiendo su mano y con una gota en su cabeza. Lily se sonrió sutilmente ante su rostro.  
  
-No importa.- respondió la prefecta.- En mis siete años en Hogwarts, me he visto enfrentando comentarios, discriminaciones e injusticias por parte de alumnos, mas que todo Slytherin. Aunque no falta uno que otro de otras casas...  
  
-Lo se- dijo James atrayendo las miradas..- Pero peor éramos nosotros, que no nos desquitábamos de esos idiotas discriminadores.  
  
Sirius sonrió sutilmente pero la situación se la encontraba bastante graciosa. Pero las circunstancias del momento, ameritaban seriedad. Pero... observó a su derecha a la joven que aun continuaba sollozando en silencio. En un momento, como ella sujetaba su brazo, lo tomó suavemente y retiró la tela de la túnica que llevaba, ahí se percató de los moretones que el forcejeó dejó en su brazo.  
  
-Oye, James.- atrayendo la mirada de su amigo- Ven aquí y trae contigo la pomada...- su amigo hizo lo que este le solicitó y observó incrédulo los moretones en el brazo de la joven.  
  
-No puedo creerlo.- dijo James observándole y después a Arly.- No fue un simple ataque para molestar...- Sirius asintió con la mirada: él se dio cuenta de lo mismo.  
  
-¡¡Ese maldito!!- dijo Nathaly que atrajo las miradas de ellos.- Ah pero dejen que se lo informe a mi tío... ¡¡Lo lamentará!!  
  
-Hay que acusarlo con Dumbledore.- dijo James.  
  
-¡¡no!!- dijo finalmente Arly hablando y atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes.- solo quiero dejar todo esto en el pasado...  
  
-Pero Thompson...- dijo Sirius.  
  
-No, dejémoslo así.- enfatizó la joven.- Es un idiota... pero...- sollozando- solo quiero olvidarlo... Olvidar todo... olvidar que todo esto pasó...  
  
Los jóvenes se observaron unos con otros, ante tal respuesta. Usualmente ella pondría todo su empeño para vengarse de Lucius Malfoy. Estaba en su carácter ¿Acaso se estaba conformando y dejándole salir impune de todo aquello?  
  
James hizo una señal a los demás; el primero en salir fue Peter. Después Remus tomó de la mano a Nathaly y le dio la idea de lo que James recomendaba. Este le hizo un ademán a Lily y también salió. James miró a Sirius y este se acercó a él hasta la puerta.  
  
-Habla con ella- dijo James- Convencela de decirle a Dumbledore...  
  
-¿Por qué tengo yo que hacerlo?-preguntó en un susurro.- ¿Por qué yo?  
  
-Porque ella no confía en ti... exactamente por eso; valorará el consejo de tu parte, que de cualquiera de sus amigas. Incluso, de cualquiera de nosotros.  
  
-Es la tontería mas grande que he escuchado.  
  
-Considéralo como quieras- dijo James observándole a través de las gafas.- pero por lo que pude notar hace unos instantes, Remus, Nathaly y tu, saben algo de ella que los demás, no tenemos ni una pista. Mira lo que Malfoy dijo de ella ahí en el pasillo. Mira lo que le hizo a Lily...  
  
Sirius exhaló profundamente y al final, asintió con el rostro, James sonrió sutilmente y le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo; Finalmente se retiró de la habitación. Sirius cerró la puerta.  
  
Ellos bajaron a la sala común dejándole a solas con Sirius. Este en esos momentos, él le colocaba la pomada para que desaparecieran las marcas de todo aquellos moretones en su brazo. Era un silencio sepulcral el que existía en la sala común y en la habitación.  
  
-¿por qué te atacó?- preguntó Sirius finalmente.- Hablar de ello, será mejor que ocultarlo...  
  
-¿Acaso a ti te importa lo que me pase?-preguntó furiosa.- ¿Acaso para ganar la apuesta? Porque ya sabes que la ganaste.- observándole con frialdad y al mismo tiempo, dolor. - Ya la ganaste...  
  
-No. No la gané... eso no vale... - Respondió el sujeto después de un par de minutos.- ¿por qué?- poniéndose de pie y llevándose las manos a los bolsillos pero observándole.- ¿Por qué dijo todas aquellas cosas?  
  
-Tu lo sabes... tu lo sabes mas que nadie, Black. Por quien soy. Por lo que soy; lo que represento...  
  
-¿Acaso te sientes tan inferior a los demás? ¿Es acaso eso? ¿por qué no eres quien creías ser? ¿eso valía besar a alguien tan asqueroso como Malfoy?¡¡Mira a Evans!! - Haciéndole que le observara- Ella es totalmente muggle... ¿O acaso te crees tan cobarde? Revisa tus prioridades, Thompson.  
  
-¿Qué sabes tu?- preguntó ella- ¿Qué sabes tu de haber vivido 16 años de una misma mentira? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no tengo familia? Lo leíste en esa carta...¡¡No tengo a nadie!!! ¿Dónde iré cuando termine Hogwarts? Mi propia madrastra no quiere saber de mi... ella no creía que no era hija de mi padre. Ahora que sabe que no tengo ningún nexo sanguíneo con él... -haciendo una pausa para agarrar el aliento gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Y lo de Malfoy fue solo un estúpido y gigantesco error!!!  
  
En ese momento que el silencio reinó, tocaron a la puerta. Sirius fue y abriéndole descubrió la cara de uno de los chicos de la recamara contigua a la de ellos. Con ojos soñolientos y pelo revuelto, preguntó- ¿Es acaso una chica quien grita?  
  
-No.- dijo Sirius sin dejar ver al interior de la recamara.- Es Peter.. tuvo una pesadilla en donde las chicas de Hufflepuff lo tomaban como Quaffle.- Sonriéndole.- Ese idiota... buenas noches.- cerrándole la puerta en su cara.  
  
Volvió su mirada a la joven en su lecho. Caminó hasta encontrarse frente a frente a ella y dijo- ¿Acaso crees que todas las familias son perfectas? Porque tengo para informarte que no lo son... Para mis padres soy la oveja negra...- Aquí Arly le observó- "La gran decepción de la honorable casa de los Blacks"- imitando la voz de una mujer, la de su madre, eso creía Arly. -Mi hermano, Frank, es el estudiante perfecto, serio de buenas costumbres y respetuoso y además de estudioso que sin duda, será estudiante meritorio y todo lo demás, además de que yo, apenas pasaré el séptimo año... Mira a James: no tiene padres. Remus... bueno, Remus tiene una serie de problemas, que el tiempo no podrá arreglar o tal vez si, - siendo observada por la joven.- Pero no lo ves besando a Slytherin, a una Malfoy si, pero no a Slytherin.- Haciendo sonreír por un instante a la joven- Mira a Evans: Es la única hechicera en su familia ¿Acaso sabes lo difícil que es eso? Y ¿Peter? Bueno, algunas veces Peter siente que no encaja en su familia (no que lo culpo porque, Peter es Peter) - haciendo una mueca. La chica sonrió- ¿Entiendes? Mirame a mi... problemas con mi familia, con los profesores, los estudios que no tomo en serio. Siempre con las bromas que mi madre no aprueba. Incluso dice que entraré por negocios ilegales a Azkaban- haciendo una negativa con su cabeza ante la poca fe de su madre.- Tuve que escuchar ese discurso nuevamente.. ¡¡y delante de Lily y Jia quien por cierto comentó que "Eligió al mas inteligente de la familia"!!  
  
-Pero por estúpido no es...- comentó Arly observándole y un poco calmada. En ese momento, Black sentía que la idea de James, no era tan loca como él pensaba. -Idiota y mujeriego puede ser, pero no por estupidez...  
  
-La vida es muy corta, Arly.- observándole. Fuera de broma y fuera de hacerle crecer canas verdes, era la primera vez que le llamaba por el nombre y no por apellido. De ahí sentándose del otro lado de la cama, agregó- Demasiado corta... cuando los padres de James fallecieron, me di cuenta que, de un momento a otro, me tocaría lo mismo.. .morir...  
  
-¿Morir? - sorprendiéndose - ¿Por qué crees que morirás?- él se sorprendió ante la atención que había conseguido de la joven. Él le observaba de reojo.  
  
-Todos nos arriesgamos a morir. Mira a James; está destinado a vengar a sus padres una vez salga de Hogwarts. Piensa ingresar a los Aurores. Como una vez lo fueron sus padres. Hará a muchas personas tristes; a mi incluido. Es por eso que, he decidido ingresar también...  
  
-¿Pero para ser auror, no hay que tener una gran disciplina? Porque tu no la tienes...  
  
-La vida es demasiado corta. Prefiero morir defendiendo un ideal, que morir solo por casualidad o vejez que sin honor o gloria. James es mi héroe. Sus padres, fueron como mis segundos padres y los quería tanto...- haciendo una pausa.- y seguiré a James hasta el final...  
  
-Tu tienes una idea de lo que quieres hacer; todo el mundo tiene una. Yo sin embargo, no tengo nada que seguir. Ningún ideal...  
  
-¿Ah no? Y que tal esa idea de la taberna ¿o acaso era una fantasía tuya? Recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías suficiente dinero para ello. -el ambiente estaba mas relajado.  
  
-Eso era en un principio... antes de saber que mi padre ya no estaba en mi casa. Ahora, escuchándote a ti, no se si es lo mejor...  
  
-Cada uno tiene que seguir un destino y cada quien es un héroe a su manera. Tu serás la héroe si acusas a Malfoy de lo que quería hacerte esta noche...  
  
-Mira: el asunto con Malfoy- haciendo una pausa para tratar de mantener la compostura.- Es cierto lo que dice. Soy una cualquiera. Tal vez si le hice creer lo que no era en Navidad.  
  
-¿Te sentías atraída por él? - viéndole sollozar- ¿No?  
  
Asintió con el rostro.- Se comportó de una manera tan linda durante las fiestas. La pasé bien a su lado aquella noche. - brillándole los ojos ante los recuerdos y luego sacudió su cabeza para despertar.- Era como si no fuera él... creo que eso me hizo pensar que era distinto, a lo que ustedes decían, o el actuaba con los demás de Slytherin para hacer creer algo que no es... no lo se.- pausando- Pero cuando vine a ver y se veía tan atractivo y creí que se sentía atraído por mi...- no observándole sonrió sutilmente.- Me pasó la mano por la mejilla y próximo, se inclinaba besándome... después, no se cuanto tiempo pasó, llegaron Remus y Nathaly...  
  
-Gracias a los cielos por ello.- dijo Sirius. Ella lo observó unos instantes. Y sonrió ante el gesto.  
  
-Si. Traté de evadirlo en todo este tiempo, pero él insistía en hablar conmigo.. En realidad, me sentía tan mal por ello... es decir es guapo... pero, no me inclino a besar a chicos guapos... quería ver lo que se sentía... sin compromiso, no tener un amor definido... llevar una vida... de ... una vida...  
  
-¿De aventuras y romances indefinidos en donde nadie sabe quien eres en realidad? - sonriéndole.- Niña tonta... Tienes primero, que nunca poner tus sentimientos de por medio y decirle de un primer instante que no fue nada. - de la nada Arly se percató que el sujeto estaba mas cerca de ella , que la ultima vez que se dio cuenta. Estaba de piernas cruzadas (como si meditara) delante de ella y le sonreía sutilmente.- yo lo hago. Nunca le digo que tanto significa una chica para mi. Hasta ahora, tampoco digo que quiero algo estable... Tu por el otro lado, trataste de alejarte de Malfoy sin una explicación... pero esta noche, pasó algo ¿No?  
  
-así es- respondió ella sorprendida.- me resigné y le quería contar la verdad. Cuando me vio, trató de besarme y ...  
  
----------- Flash back -----------  
  
-Llegas tarde...- dijo Arly cruzada de brazos. Detrás de una columna, se encontraban Nathaly y Lily pendientes a cualquier problema, salir en su defensa.  
  
-Lo se querida- trató de besarla pero ella volteó su rostro- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Tenemos que hablar- dijo ella seriamente y observándole a través de las gafas.- lo de esa noche, fue un gran error... no debió pasar. He venido porque insististe pero, era también para decirte que olvides todo aquello.  
  
-Vamos Arly- dijo tomando su mejilla con su mano.- No puedes decir que algo no sentiste esa noche...  
  
-Lucius: Estás con Narcisa... ¿No? Es tu novia... ¿qué le dirás? Además, no puedo involucrarme contigo...- sacando su rostro de su alcance.  
  
-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Sonriendo. -a mi me gustas, y mucho. No desde esa noche. Además, eres lista y hábil, muy precoz además de pasional... Narcisa es muy frívola y no piensa por si misma...  
  
-Pensé que eso era lo que te gustaba de ella...- dijo mirándole- que es una cabeza hueca...  
  
-En realidad su físico es lo que me atrae...pero a ella le atrae el poder... me atraía... - dijo Malfoy tratando de abrazarla.- tu, eres perfecta...  
  
-¿Perfecta? ¿Perfecta como?- preguntaba ella.  
  
-Pues es sencillo: eres bruja pura, tienes belleza, cosa que no todos se percatan pero yo si, además de inteligente... ¿te imaginas como sería un hijo nuestro? Porque yo si...  
  
-¡¡Alto!!- dijo Arly separándose-- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? - el se cruzó de brazos- ¿Acabas de decir hijos? Yo no me casaré contigo.- haciendo una pausa. Él enfatizó su mirada platina.- ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? Yo no me casaría contigo nunca...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperas a un idiota de Gryffindor? Déjame adivinar...  
  
-¡¡No espero a nadie!! Solo vine a decirte, que te olvides de mi.. es lo mejor...- haciendo una pausa.- no sabes quien soy... no sabes de donde soy...  
  
-Me atraes mucho- dijo Observándole.- Déjame demostrarte cuanto.- Arrinconándola entre una columna la pared y sus brazos. Comenzó a besarle a lo que ella se negaba.  
  
-¡¡Déjame ir Malfoy!!- comenzaba a desesperarse.- Soy impura... soy de padres muggles.- para que se detuviera, cosa que logró. Él le observaba sorprendido, pero no dejándole ir.  
  
-¿Tu que?- preguntaba no evitando reír incrédulo.  
  
-Lo que escuchaste- dijo seriamente.- No soy Thompson. No soy hija de mi padre; soy adoptada, hija de una muggle y un brujo- Viéndole la mirada incrédulo- ¿Aun crees conociéndote yo que eres tan exigente como tu familia con lo de sangre pura, que soy perfecta? No lo soy...  
  
En ese momento Crabble y Goyle que salieron de una esquina donde se encontraban en la oscuridad, observaban incrédulo a Malfoy que había quedado estático observando a Arly - ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- pero no le llegaron a responder. Un enojado Malfoy abofeteó su rostro, haciendo que las gafas saltasen de su rostro y cayeran a un lado del pasillo.  
  
Aferrándole violentamente en los brazos dijo. - Eres una mentirosa... bruja mentirosa e impura... tan sangre sucia como tus amigas...- su ira comenzaba a surgir al exterior, comenzando a maltratarla.  
  
-¡¡NO!!- gritaba Arly- ¡¡Suéltame!!- comenzando a sollozar, ante el agarre del joven.- ¡¡Suéltame!! - gritando.  
  
Ante ese grito de auxilio, salieron sus amigas a defenderlas, gritándoles a Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle.  
  
------------- Fin del flash back ------------  
  
De un momento a otro, sollozaba nuevamente al revivir esos recuerdos. Pero tenía a alguien escuchándole quien le abrazaba sutilmente y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro que le ofreció el joven.  
  
-Eres muy valiente al enfrentar a alguien como Malfoy de esa manera...  
  
-Idiota en primer lugar, por haber hecho eso... no se en que pensaba...  
  
-No se tampoco... pero tenemos algo en común.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-heriste el orgullo Malfoy ... - sonriéndole.- Eso hiciste. Le diste en su talón de Aquiles...  
  
- No comprendo...  
  
-¿NO?- haciendo una pausa.- Le hiciste sentirse atraído por una sangre impura. Eso nadie lo había hecho. A él no le conviene que lo de anoche se de a conocer. Y puedo asegurarte que mañana estará con Narcisa y pretendiendo olvidar todo eso...  
  
-No puedo creerlo- dijo Arly sonriendo- ¿Sabes acaso lo que acaba de pasar?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él.  
  
-Por primera vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo. Estás de acuerdo conmigo. Incluso te sorprende el hecho de que, Malfoy esté arrepentido de todo aquello.  
  
-Por propia experiencia se decirte que, las chicas hijas de muggles son mas atractivas que las brujas...  
  
Ella sonrió y él también. No dijeron mas nada...  
  
Parecía por un momento, un cese al fuego entre ambos bandos. Pero ¿cuánto duraría?  
  
------------------ Continuará....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Comentarios de la autora... 


	13. capitulo 13

"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"  
Por Crystal.  
Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.  
  
** Basado este y el capitulo siguiente, en la idea base de Naiko Li. En realidad, hasta creo que ella lo escribió en su gran parte n____n.-  
  
Capitulo 13.: "La Autoridad Malfoy".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Lo que Black... no, Sirius dijo, de que Malfoy haría que nada pasó aquella noche, se volvió realidad. Al otro día estaba sentado en todas las clases con Narcisa. Se comportaba como su devoto cachorro. ¿Cómo lo supe? Nathaly me lo informó. No fui a clases esa mañana. Aun no me sentía en condiciones de ver cara a cara a ese estúpido y mas aun, cuando tenemos clases en común con Slytherin. Tampoco no fui a desayunar. Me levanté muy tarde aquel día. Incluso, no se como llegué a mi alcoba. Cuando recobré el conocimiento, recordaba que Sirius y yo hablábamos mientras él me atendía mis brazos. Creo que me quedé dormida. ¿pero como llegué a tener la ropa de dormir? Me miré en el espejo y levanté las mangas de mi ropa de dormir. Físicamente, ya no tenía marcas Era las pomadas que usaron en mi el día anterior., pero no era lo mismo interiormente. Probablemente, lo mismo había pasado con Lily y Nathaly."  
  
"Cuando me dirigía al baño para darme un baño, abriendo la puerta encontré en el suelo una manzana y una pera. Las tomé sonriendo. Vi la hora. Era pasada el medio día. De seguro, todos estaban almorzando. No quería almorzar. Aun no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo a él. A todos."  
  
A media tarde mientras me encontraba delante del escritorio escribiendo una carta, mis amigas llegaron. Vaya estruendo que ocasionaron al ingresar. Jia venía con ellas. Nathaly llevaba unos guantes delgados pero de piel cubriendo sus manos (tal vez aun llevaba los vendajes puestos), Lily y su rostro se veían bien.  
  
-hasta que por fin te vemos..-me vieron y se acercaban sonriendo.- Pensábamos que Black te había hechizado para que durmieras...-comentó Nathaly.  
  
-o como decían Potter y Black: la bella durmiente"- comentó Jia muy sonriente.  
  
"Parecía que algo pasaba con mi rostro. Comenzaron a reírse ante mi reacción : creo que me sonrojé. A diferencia de mis amigas no me consideraba tan bonita. Parecía que les ocasionaba gracia todo lo que Black y Potter decían de mi."  
  
-¿No recuerdas nada, cierto?- preguntó Jia sonriéndome. Yo me negué con mi rostro.  
  
-Ah pues bien, Black nos ayudó a traerte aquí. Antes que otro estudiante (o chico), fuese a investigar a su habitación. Ya estaba yo aquí cuando te trajo en sus brazos.- comentó Nathaly y sonriendo dijo- Vaya que causaste una impresión en nuestro amigo: Es la primera vez que se queda charlando con una chica... Parece que lo disfrutó...  
  
-¡no digas tonterías!- dijo abochornada.- Solo no se, creo que, me quedé dormida... es todo...  
  
-Si, bueno, como sea- dijo Jia sonriéndoles.- El próximo domingo es salida Hogmeagde... ¿Saldrán, no?  
  
-Supongo que si- dijo Nathaly.  
  
-Claro - dijo Lily.- iré a la librería del pueblo por unos libros acerca de las tradiciones Runas...  
  
-¿Estudias eso ahora?- preguntó Nathaly observándole sorprendida.  
  
-Lily: si sigues comprando libros, solo el tren se irá este año de Hogwarts con varios vagones llenos de ellos- comentó Jia, señalando un extremo de la habitación- Ahí estaban apilados, libros y mas libros...- lo que debes hacer, es decirle a Potter que pase el día contigo...  
  
-¿Potter?- preguntó Nathaly viendo a Lily sonreír sutilmente - por lo que parece la idea no es tan mala ¿Eh?- sonriéndole.  
  
-Bueno, es que...- dudando decir además de un halo rosa en su rostro.- Es que somos amigos...  
  
-¿Amigos?- preguntaba Nathaly sonriendo.- ¿estás seguro de ello?  
  
-por ahora.- sonrió Jia.- La verdad es que, ambos se la pasaron muy bien en casa de los Blacks. - dijo Jia.- Aunque no se porque pero Potter no se habla con Andrews...- viendo la expresión de Lily cambiar, pero solo por unos instantes.  
  
-Ya no hablemos de eso.- dijo Lily tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿Entonces vamos todas?  
  
-No lo creo- dije sonriéndoles. Ellas se extrañaron. Usualmente, sería la primera en acceder.  
  
-Vamos Arly.- dijo Nathaly sonriéndome.- Te divertirás... y te hará bien salir de aquí... ¿Acaso tampoco asistirás a ninguna de las clases?  
  
-No lo se...- dijo Arly.  
  
-Faltará poco antes de que MacGonagall se entere y venga por ti... o cualquier profesor pregunte... mira que te perdiste de Astronomía e incluso, creo que se percató de ello.- comentó Lily.-además de Pociones, Adivinación, Artes oscuras ....  
  
"no respondí. No quería responderle. En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta. Cuando Lily fue a abrir era una de la chicas que estudiaban con nosotras."  
  
-disculpen: Evans.. tienes un mensaje. - extendiéndole una nota.- Es de Potter y espera respuesta...- quedándose de pie y en la puerta. Por su rostro, se notaba que era una de las admiradoras de los Merodeadores. Observaba a Lily como si quisiera descuartizarla.  
  
Lily la abrió y dijo- vaya, vaya...- sonriendo y mirando a Arly.- es de los chicos... preguntan si bajarás a cenar...- mirando a Arly- por lo que parece, se preocupan por ti...  
  
"Miré a mis amigas unos instantes y noté que las estaba preocupando demasiado. No podía hacer eso; Sus vidas eran bastante complicadas y yo lo estaba haciendo peor. Finalmente asentí con mi rostro a lo cual ellas sonrieron."  
  
"pero la verdad era que, me sentía tan mal. No era por Malfoy. Era por algo mas. Era por mi padre."  
  
"porque no importaba lo que otros dijeran o él me contó: Me cuidó y me amó como una hija. Era en todos modos mi padre."  
  
"Media hora después, descendíamos las escaleras para irnos a cenar. Ahí estaban. Parecían conversar entre ellos: Estaban Frank, Sirius, James y Remus. Al vernos, sonrieron complacidos. Parecía después de todo, una tregua era vista en nuestra guerra. No pude evitar sonreírle sutilmente a lo que él me respondió."  
  
"Porque créanlo o no, era un amigo cuando lo necesitaba. Ahora me sorprendo hasta yo misma."  
  
"Entramos todos juntos al gran salón. Íbamos cada quien con alguien: James y Lily iban juntos, Remus con Nathaly del brazo, Jia y Frank iban demasiado acaramelados. Calmadamente íbamos Sirius y yo, independientes de cualquier demostración publica de nuestra ¿Relación? Mas bien, parecíamos amigos, nada mas. Peter esperaba en la mesa, hablando con otra chica".  
  
"Muchas miradas estaban sobre nosotros, en especial nosotras durante la cena, las cuales traté de ignorar. Pero estaba nerviosa, lo notaba. No me gustaban aquellas miradas que por alguna extraña razón, mi imaginación me decían que eran juzgadoras, de una mentira, un secreto, un engaño y una traición. Creí no poder soportarla mucho."  
  
-si no te tranquilizas, les darás a todos una razón por la cual mirarte aun mas...- "Dijo la voz de Black cerca de mi oído. Ahí fue cuando me percaté que estábamos sentados juntos. En ese momento le observé y él acomodó mis gafas en su sitio. Pasé tanto tiempo cabizbaja en la hora de la cena que se me resbalaban de su sitio. Le sonreí sutilmente. Pero no tenía apetito; apenas cené. "  
  
"Muchas de las chicas nos observaban. Vi otras que, lloraban y hasta miradas de odio reservadas solo para nosotras. Que equivocadas estaban. Pues... solo Nathaly y Jia tienen de que estar celosas o tristes.- Observando a mi amiga.- Si. Es cierto.- viéndole conversar sospechosamente y por lo bajito con el sujeto que le observaba con atención. - es sorprendente que sea...- Mirando atrás de mi, en especifico a la mesa de Slytherin.- Malfoy... "  
  
"En un momento los chicos se separaron de nosotras. Incluso, Lily, Jia, Frank y Nathaly iban con ellos. Peter llamó unos instantes a Sirius y este me observó. Le sonreí para decirle "está bien" y él se adelantó hasta llegar a él. Yo caminaba tranquilamente mientras los alumnos pasaban a nuestro alrededor."  
  
"había cambiado. Me daba cuenta. La felicidad tal vez no volvería a mi vida. No mientras tanto, cuando mucho. Me resignaba a ello y trataba de aparentar ser feliz. Por mis amigos, por todos."  
  
-Oye Thompson-escuché que venía de detrás de mi. Ahí venía con toda su vena de gloria aquella figura de cabellos rubios en bucles y su uniforme perteneciente el escudo a Slytherin.- me contaron que eres como Evans... - sonriendo. Detrás de ella venían otras chicas mas de Slytherin.- Lucius dice que eres sangre sucia.. ¿Es eso cierto?  
  
"No le quería responder y tomaba el otro camino, pero ella se interpuso. Cuando me percaté, me di cuenta que mis amigos, se habían adelantado. Probablemente pensando que iba cerca de ellos".  
  
-¿Acaso no me responderás? - "yo le observaba como un bicho raro en mi zapato, lo que parecía. Pues con la cara de asco que vivía todo el tiempo sobre la joven, a veces me preguntaba si era su rostro habitual."  
  
No quería responder. En realidad, observaba a aquella joven con repudio. No era para menos. Las demás observaban atentas a lo que Narcisa hacía. A lo que decía.  
  
-¿Crees que no estoy enterada de las andadas tuyas con Lucius en Navidad?- Arly la observó sorprendida.- Acercándose a alguien como Lucius que es sangre pura... _ riendo estruendosamente.- que ilusa eres...  
  
-No me acerco a Lucius... es distinta la cosa...- dijo sonriendo confiada.  
  
-Cállate - dijo Narcisa molesta - o no sabes lo que te puede pasar... -Alzando su mano. Suponía que ante aquel comentario, quisiera abofetearle.  
  
-Thompson.- se escuchó provenir de atrás de ellas. Aquellas chicas se frisaron ante la presencia del profesor de astronomía. Miraron al profesor acercarse a ellas.  
  
-hablaremos en otro momento.-yéndose por el otro lado.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- observándome el rostro prácticamente blanco ante lo que dijeron, claro que el profesor no sabía. Pero noté, por un instante, que algo no estaba bien. Dijo.-ven, te acompaño hasta tu sala común...- caminando a mi lado.  
  
"Iba cabizbaja, con mi mirada solo en mis pasos y mis manos juntas en mi frente. No se si me observaba. No se en realidad, si sabía el camino a la sala común. Íbamos en silencio. En ocasiones anteriores, celebraba la oportunidad de estar a solas con mi profesor. Pero este no era el caso, tampoco las circunstancias. Sin darme cuenta, llegamos al retrato de entrada."  
  
-¿Tienes acaso problemas?- preguntó al llegar. Se notaba preocupado.- ¿Te pasa algo?- ella negó con el rostro.  
  
-No, estoy bien-.- mintió la joven.  
  
-No lo parece.- dijo El sujeto observándole.- pareces mas bien, preocupada...  
  
-no...- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.- solo estoy cansada...  
  
él lo notó diciendo.- Mientes...- la sorpresa de la joven era notorio.  
  
-¿Disculpe profesor?  
  
-llevo años dándote clases Arly... -llamándole como era conocida entre sus amigas. - Es la primera vez que te veo deprimida, triste o nerviosa...- señalándole sus manos.- ¿Algo que te pueda ayudar?  
  
-No lo creo profesor.- dijo la joven sonriéndole.- nada que pueda hacer... - sacudiendo su rostro.- Pero gracias...  
  
él se quedó observándole unos instantes. Parecía preocuparse por ella. Demasiado. La intensa mirada que el sujeto le dirigía, preocupaba a la joven.  
  
-Si necesitas hablar considérame un amigo... un familiar... alguien de tu hogar para desahogarte... ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Ella sonrió sarcásticamente y aquel comentario le molestó a lo que ella respondió- ¿Familia? Con todo respeto profesor, pero eso es lo ultimo que tengo... no tengo familia... no tengo a nadie...  
  
"Por unos instantes me observó con melancolía. Me molestó la mirada que él me daba. Finalmente respondió"- no estás sola Arly...-" colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. Me le quedé mirando al igual que él devolvía mi mirada"  
  
-Arly .- dijo Sirius saliendo por el retrato. Le observé un momento y se notaba preocupado, rostro que desapareció cuando me vio con el profesor. Pero de ahí se notó molesto.- ¿Profesor? - alejándome de él y tomándome de los hombros- No sabía que hablaba con ella...  
  
-En realidad, le escoltaba hasta aquí...- dijo sonriéndole- Black...  
  
-Pues gracias- dijo empujando a la joven al retrato.- Buenas noches.- entrando detrás de Arly y dejando al sujeto de pie en el exterior del retrato.  
  
"Esa noche, pensaba en lo dicho por el profesor Roberts. Era demasiado extraño; casi como si él supiera por lo que estaba pasando. Por todo lo que ocurría en mi vida. Pero ¿Acaso era posible?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Una tregua parecía venir en nuestro camino. Así era. Pero por alguna extraña razón y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, no era feliz. Era notorio. Así como el invierno persistía en quedarse enfrascado en los jardines nevados y friolentos y sobre nuestro congelado lago, la calidez que mis amigos trataban de mostrarme era en vano. No podía dejar ir todo lo que me había ocurrido. Como mi vida en pocos meses dio un sorprendente giro de 360 grados. Pero, para mi, era una bendición contar con el apoyo de Nathaly, la sencillez y simpatía de Lily, la candidez de Jia. Ellas trataron a su manera de hacerme olvidar aquel terrible episodio con Lucius."  
  
"Sirius e incluso Peter, trataban de alegrarme. James y Lily insistían en llevarme y sacarme a pasear por los alrededores del castillo. Yo me negaba. Una tarde que Remus, Sirius, Peter y yo andábamos por los pasillos conversando, llegó Nathaly corriendo como alma que lleva al Diablo por nuestro camino. Nos quedamos observándole sin siquiera detenerse para conversar... llevaba algo entre las manos. Pronto vimos a Lily corriendo y gritando ni siquiera deteniéndose a saludar. Mas atrás venía James con las manos en los bolsillos y con su bufanda y abrigo. Estaba algo sonrojado pero inmediatamente se lo achacó al frío que hacía afuera. Ahora que lo pienso... Lily estaba sonrojada al pasar de nuestro lado."  
  
"Ese domingo, salimos a Hogsmeagde. Lo admito me divertí. Nathaly andaba de arriba abajo con una cámara fotográfica. No me pregunto de donde la sacó. Para sorpresa de todos, comenzaba a surgir la primavera. Tomaba foto de todos y todos.. Aunque recuerdo una discusión sentados en las tres escobas en donde Sirius, Remus y ella discutían por lo bajito mientras Peter, Lily y James trataban de subirme los ánimos. Aun continuaba deprimida."  
  
"pero mas que todo, estaba preocupada por mi padre"  
  
"Esa tarde nos quedamos en las tres escobas. Pronto y sin darnos cuenta, se fue vaciando el establecimiento y el frío se apoderó del lugar. cuando vinimos a darnos cuenta, ya era la hora de la cena."  
  
-Debemos irnos- dijo Remus tomando la mano de Nathaly y levantándose con ella..- si nos apuramos, llegaremos justo para la cena...  
  
-Que frío hace- dijo Lily. Pronto los brazos del buscador de Gryffindor estaban sobre sus hombros. Si las fanáticas de los Merodeadores hubiesen visto esto, le lanzarían maldiciones a mi amiga.  
  
"En ese momento, una bufanda era colocada sobre mi cuello. Miré a mi compañero quien me la terminaba de colocar. Era Sirius."  
  
-la que debe de tener frío es Malfoy- dijo Peter- ¿Quién anda con faldas en invierno?- preguntó señalando las perfectas piernas de mi amiga. Ella en ese momento se sonrojó y se colocaba un abrigo largo, la túnica de Hogwarts y sus guantes.  
  
-Peter ¿Qué haces viendo lo que no te pertenece?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo. Cuando los chicos pagaron la cuenta y salimos, la nieve aumentaba. Hacía mucho viento y era difícil avanzar.  
  
-Si continuamos así, me congelaré.- dijo Nathaly. Remus le abrazaba a la vez que avanzábamos.  
  
-No llegaremos al castillo con este clima...- dijo Sirius gritando sobre el ruido del viento soplando.- James: tenemos que hacer algo...  
  
-¿Qué recomiendas?- preguntó James. Ahí me di cuenta. Sus lentes y los míos se congelaban.  
  
Sirius secreteó algo en el oído de James a lo que este se sorprendió. Negaba con su rostro y Sirius insistía. Remus los observaba. James, parecía que al final se daba por vencido.  
  
Pronto éramos guiadas por las calles llena de nieve y en medio de esa tormenta. Cuando menos lo pensaba (pues mis lentes empañados y congelados, no veía muy lejos) ingresábamos a un sitio oscuro y parecía viejo.  
  
-No se quiten los abrigos. - dijo Remus especialmente observando a Nathaly.- aquí no hay tanta calefacción pero es menos frío que afuera...- pronto estábamos delante de una chimenea la cual Remus encendía.  
  
El lugar era un desastre. Total alboroto, suciedad y polvo. Veía unos muebles apiñados enfrente de la chimenea y varios sofás destartalados. Nathaly se acercó al sofá mas cercando a la chimenea y se sentó a calentarse un poco. Pronto, todos la imitamos.  
  
-¿crees que nadie nos vio ingresar aquí?- preguntaba James observando incrédulo por las ventanas tapiadas con madera.  
  
-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Nathaly.  
  
-Bueno, considerando que si no llegábamos pronto nos congelaríamos... la casa de los Gritos...  
  
-¿la queeeeeeeeeeeeee????- gritó Lily sorprendida y asustándonos a todos- ¿No que este lugar le pasa algo raro???.- temblando por un instante. Pronto paso a estar rodeada por los brazos de James.  
  
-¡¡Ay Cállate!!- gritó Sirius- Despiertas hasta a los muertos con tus gritos, Mujer...- con mala cara.  
  
-Esto es malo... muy, muy malo- viéndole ponerse de pie nerviosa.- ¿Saben cuantas reglas rompemos??? ¿Además que hacemos aquí?  
  
-Esperaremos que la tormenta pase..- dijo Remus haciendo aparecer emparedados y cerveza de mantequilla.- Después, regresaremos al colegio...  
  
-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Lily cruzada de brazos.- las puertas, deben estar cerradas....  
  
-Esperemos a que pase la tormenta... - dijo Sirius mirando al fuego. - de ahí veremos...  
  
-Veré si hay algo de comer- dijo Remus caminando a otra de las habitaciones.  
  
-¿Algo de comer?.- preguntó Arly observándole dirigirse a otra de las habitaciones. De ahí observó a Sirius con una mirada algo confundida y al mismo tiempo, como si descubriera algo.- Vuelvo ahora.- dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo detrás de Remus.  
  
Pronto y en el pasillo escuchaba unos sonidos provenientes de otras de las habitaciones. y avanzando en la oscuridad escuchó unos pasos que venían detrás.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el joven Black acercándose.  
  
-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?- dijo volteándose y mirándole a través de las gafas.  
  
En ese momento, Remus sale de otra de las habitaciones con bebidas embotelladas, paquetes de dulces , ranas de chocolate y caramelos de Honey Dukes.- Encontré algo...- viéndole ingresar al salón donde se encontraban los demás.  
  
Arly observaba a Sirius como si esperara una explicación a lo que él dijo- ¿Qué?- molestándose ante la inquisidora mirada de su amiga.  
  
-¿Ustedes conocían este lugar por dentro, no?- viéndole esquivar su mirada y ponerse nervioso. Ella sonrió súbitamente y agregó- han estado aquí antes... por eso lo conocen... por eso saben donde estaba y porque estaba esta comida...  
  
Sirius la miró y bajando el tono de voz dijo- Si. Conocemos la Casa de los Gritos. Parte de la leyenda, la hemos creado nosotros... claro, con ayuda...- apuntándole con un dedo.- Pero tienes que jurar no decírselo a nadie...  
  
-¿por qué no?  
  
-Porque es complicado...  
  
-No confías en nosotras; o en mi, en todo caso...  
  
-Deja de quejarte Arly... mucho te he dicho. Agradécenos que tu amiga no se morirá de hipotermia... ¿A quien se le ocurre andar en faldas en este clima?  
  
-No te quejes... te quejas porque no puede gustarte Nathaly porque a Remus le gusta-comentó ella de la manera mas coqueta y con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Vaya, vaya...  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- viéndole colocarse tal y cual coqueteaba en los Pasillos de Hogwarts con cualquier chica.  
  
-¿Quién lo creería? - señalando su rostro- Estás sonriendo... te ves mejor cuando sonríes que estando triste...  
  
Empujándolo a un lado a la vez que le decía - ¡¡Idiota!!-mientras él se conformaba sonriéndole de la manera mas descarada.  
  
-¿Dónde estaban ustedes?- preguntó Nathaly sonriendo al ver a su amiga entrar. Todos los demás comían de lo traído por Remus.  
  
Sentándose en los únicos sitios disponibles Arly comentó- hablábamos...  
  
Remus observaba sospechosamente a Sirius a lo que este dijo- ¿Qué??'- abriendo un paquete de Grajeas.  
  
-¿Sabes hablar con chicas? Pensaba que solo, sabías besarlas...  
  
Tanto Sirius como Arly se sonrojaron a la vez que los otros se reían.  
  
"nos quedamos conversando, jugando a confesiones y recordando todo lo  
ocurrido en los años de Hogwarts, hasta que el sueño nos venció. Aun  
no terminaba de nevar. La ultima vez que revisé mi reloj eran pasada la  
una de la madrugada. Todo se volvió muy oscuro después de ello"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
James se despertó en un momento donde compartía la alfombra desvencijada que había allí con Peter, Remus y Sirius. Observó arriba y observó por unos instantes una pelirroja que dormía apaciblemente. Se le quedó viendo embobado por un largo rato.  
  
-Deja de verla James- dije despertándome a lo que el joven se sonrojó.- Vas a despertarla solo de mirarla...  
  
-Graciosa Thompson.- dijo James. - supongo que te sientes en mejor humor...  
  
"me senté a su lado en el suelo. Aun llevábamos nuestros abrigos. Le miré sonriéndole y dije"- gracias a ustedes y aunque no lo creas, gracias a Sirius...  
  
-¿Sirius eh?-. preguntó sonriéndome y agregó- Me siento bien sabiendo que por lo menos de las estúpidas ideas que ambos tienen como la apuesta, han salido lo mejor.. esta tregua...  
  
-¿Estás contento, no?  
  
-No se de que hablas.- yo me reía.  
  
-Vamos James- dije sonriéndome- Es por Lily...- bajando el tono de mi voz.- ¿te gusta, no? A mi puedes decírmelo...- pero no tuvo que decírmelo con palabras. Su rostro se volvió como el de una manzana.  
  
-¡¡hasta que por fin!!- dije sonriéndome.- ¿Así que... cuando te decidirás?  
  
-¿A que?  
  
-A que sea tu novia...  
  
-¡¡no le pediré tal cosa!!- dijo rojo.  
  
-¿por qué no?- pregunté extrañada.  
  
-Vamos Arly, tu sabes mas que nadie lo que conlleva mi apellido... mi vida, mi legado... mira a tu padre... - viéndome entristecerme.- No podría... no me lo permitiría...  
  
-Ella se preocupa por ti... aunque no lo admita... aunque discuta contigo... aunque quiera matarte...- aclarando y recordando todas las discusiones acaloradas entre ambos; incluso una gota salió en mi cuello ¡¡Santo cielo: cuanto peleaban esos dos!!. -lo hace...  
  
-Bueno...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- me va mejor.. ahora...- Poniéndose aun mas rojo.  
  
-¿Algo ha pasado? ¿James?- viéndole sonreírse ante los recuerdos.- ¿Qué ha pasado??- creo que pasaron un par de segundos cuando nuestra charla despertó a alguien mas.  
  
-¡¡¡Por todos los Cielos!!!- gritó despertando y espantando a los otros que dormitaban en la sala y atrayendo nuestras miradas.- ¡¡James!!- era Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué pasa???- mirándole a la vez que se colocaba sus gafas. Lo miraba observar su reloj. Ahí fue cuando él miró el suyo- ¿Las seis de la mañana???- gritó a la vez que se ponía de pie.  
  
-¿qué pasa?- preguntaba Lily mirándoles a la vez que se frotaba los ojos.- ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Sirius, Cornamenta... ¿que pasa?- preguntaba Peter a su vez.  
  
-Son las seis de la mañana...- dijo ayudándome a poner de pie a la vez que se colocaba el abrigo de Hogwarts y ajustaba la bufanda que me había prestado el día anterior.  
  
-Tenemos que irnos...- dijo Peter saliendo al pasillo pero no dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-¿Adonde va?- preguntó Nathaly observándole y después viendo que Remus le indicaba que avanzara por donde Peter le decía.  
  
-la mejor forma de llegar a Hogwarts sin ser detectados...-dijo James avanzando. Sirius vi que a la vez que me llevaba iba de ultimo.  
  
"En lo que menos creíamos estábamos delante de unos escalones que parecían conducir al sótano de la casa. Noté que estaba oscuro a lo que James al vernos tan extrañadas por la inusual idea, decidió tratar de explicarnos"  
  
-Es un camino por debajo de la tierra que conduce a Hogwarts...- ayudándonos a descender a la vez que nos daba la mano. Pronto Remus, él y Sirius cerraban la puerta.  
  
-Solo sigan a Peter- dijo Remus encendiendo la varita. Me di cuenta, que Peter, llevaba la suya encendida.  
  
-Que interesante- decía Nathaly maravillada. Increíble: cualquier otra chica estaría aterrorizada dentro de un túnel que no parecía tener fin y tan oscuro y húmedo. Ella se lo encontraba fascinante. Claro, iba de la mano de uno de los ex solteros mas codiciados de todo el colegio. - Es fascinante...  
  
-Que bien- dije comenzando a estornudar.- ¿Cuánto falta?  
  
-Poco - dijo Sirius secamente. Iba algo diría yo ¿Preocupado? No miré atrás para confirmarlo.  
  
Lily iba delante detrás de peter. Yo los seguía. James y Sirius venían a lo ultimo y Remus y Nathaly detrás de mi.  
  
"Cuando menos lo pensábamos y ascendiendo un poco estábamos en un sitio húmedo y resbaloso. Sentía como el frío del invierno comenzaba a chocar con mi rostro. Era cierto,.pronto estaríamos afuera. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos saliendo de las raíces del Sauce boxeador."  
  
-Interesante pasadizo.- dije mirando a mi alrededor. Aun el sol no salía. Pronto y con ayuda de los chicos, nos dirigíamos a gran velocidad al interior del castillo.  
  
-Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es tratar de llegar a la torre sin hacer ruido y antes de que alguien se de cuenta...- cuando menos lo pensé una mano estaba entrelazada con la mía a la vez que nos guiaban por los pasillos.  
  
No era la única. Lily y James llevaban las suyas entrelazadas y Remus y Nathaly no se soltaban. Lo admitía: se sentía bien.  
  
-por el momento...- dijo James quedándose congelado a su paso. Ahí estaba como si los hubiesen mandado a buscar. Lily se cubrió la boca con sus manos y vi como Nathaly prácticamente se arrojaba detrás de Remus.  
  
Quedé observando adelante donde estaban. Ahí estaban ellos; vi como Sirius dirigió una odiosa mirada al individuo.  
  
-Respiren bien y profundo... Este podría ser su ultimo día en el colegio...- Comentó Lucius Malfoy cruzado de brazos y sonriendo.  
  
A su lado estaba la profesora Macgonagall. Mas allá había un hombre con un abrigo de color negro y con una serpiente verde en la solapa. Su pelo platino y ojos grises denotaban edad, pero sobre todo, parentesco con Lucius Malfoy. Después de todo, era el mismo tenebroso y petulante mirada.  
  
-Hola... Nathaly...  
  
-Hola Tío.- dijo ella secamente pero se notaba un temblar en su voz.  
  
Vi como aun se aferraba de la mano de Remus...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Continuará.... 


	14. capitulo 14

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**** Basado este y el capitulo anterior, en la idea base de Naiko Li. En realidad, hasta creo que ella lo escribió en su gran parte n____n.- **

**Capitulo 14.:  "La prueba del amor"...**

**Imagen anexa versión colección: Cortesía de Naiko Li. **

**Las fotos utilizadas fueron una compilación de obras o arts de otros autores a los cuales les damos todos los derechos.**

**Para obtener la versión original de este capitulo: A Sakura_Journal@yahoo.com**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Quedé observando adelante donde estaban en medio del pasillo y en nuestro encuentro. Ahí estaban ellos; vi como Sirius dirigió una odiosa mirada al individuo.

-Respiren bien y profundo... Este podría ser su ultimo día en el colegio...- Comentó Lucius Malfoy cruzado de brazos y sonriendo.  

A su lado estaba la profesora Macgonagall. Mas allá había un hombre con un abrigo de color negro y con una serpiente verde en la solapa.  Su pelo platino y ojos grises denotaban edad, pero sobre todo, parentesco con Lucius Malfoy. Después de todo, era el mismo tenebroso y petulante mirada.

-Hola... Nathaly...

-Hola Tío.- dijo ella secamente pero se notaba un temblar en su voz.

Vi como aun se aferraba de la mano de Remus. Miré al hombre nuevamente.  Si era parecido a Lucius era en cierta forma ¿pariente de Nathaly? 

-¿se puede saber de donde vienen alumnos no menos de Gryffindor al amanecer? – dijo Macgonagall con una voz de reprimenda pero en verdad, su rostro parecía al explotar.

Lucius sonreía ante esto.

-Lo siento profesora- dijo Remus saliendo a la defensa de los demás- salimos antes del amanecer a ver si las sirenas surgían del fondo del lago.  Se nos fue el tiempo y tratamos de llegar aquí antes de que alguien nos viese...

-Señor Lupin:  a otro perro con ese hueso...- dijo Macgonagall mirándole mas enojada aun.  Estamos desde anoche buscando a la señorita Malfoy la cual no apareció en la sala común o en su habitación. – señalando a la susodicha que aun estaba de la mano de Remus.

-Disculpe profesora...- dijo el Señor Malfoy con una voz de ultratumba.- Pero necesito tratar un tema con mi sobrina, si no le importa...

-Por supuesto... sabe donde está una sala de estar en este pasillo para que hable con ella... Nathaly.- dijo haciendo una pausa.- Ve con ellos... ustedes seis...- señalando a James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Arly y Peter. –vengan conmigo...

"Ahí me di cuenta cuando mi prima se despegaba de Remus y caminaba que Lucius, estaba algo ¿asustado? Tal vez, no esperaba que su padre tomase tan a la ligera el encuentro de un Malfoy con ellos."

"Nos separamos.  Mientras Nathaly se iba al otro lado del pasillo, MacGonagall nos hacía seguirla.  Tal vez era cierto: Sería nuestro ultimo día en Hogwarts.  Cuando íbamos avanzando encontramos a Severus Snape.  Se nos quedó observando a la vez que pasábamos por su lado.  Se quedó en especial, observando a Lily.  Creo que eso molestó a James, este le devolvió la mirada como si quisiera descuartizarlo ¿cómo lo se? Yo iba detrás de James."

Pronto estábamos en el despacho de la profesora y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.  Habían pocas sillas.  Nos observó uno a uno.   Pero su mirada se concentró en James. 

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó la profesora- la verdad, por favor...

-En Hogsmeade,.- respondió James.- la tormenta nos tomó por sorpresa allá. No pudimos volver al colegio...

La profesora observaba los rostros de cada uno.

-Además... Nathaly andaba con falda... se congelaba...- dijo Peter temblando. No lo culpo que temblase; por la manera que Macgonagall lo observó.

-Saben que estos no son tiempos para que anden pueblo arriba y pueblo abajo sin importarles lo que les pase...- Dijo escribiendo en un pergamino.- Ustedes están bajo probación...  ¿acaso se les olvidó?  Alguno de ustedes, son buscados no con buenos motivos...

-¿Algunos de nosotros?- me vi preguntándole.

-Ustedes dos... son los prefectos- señalando a Lily y James- deberían saber las reglas; Señor Lupin usted fue prefecto un año... debería estar también consciente de las reglas...Señorita Thompson...- haciendo una pausa conmigo- la vengo buscando desde anoche para hablar con usted a solas... – su rostro se suavizó.

-¿Qué pasa profesora?- pregunté molestándome ante el cambio de mirada conmigo.  - ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Nos podrían dejar a solas por favor?- pidió MacGonagall.  Sabía que fuese lo que fuese, no podía, no me permitiría enfrentarlo sin mis amigos.

-¡No!- dije de repente no mirándole a ella.- Lo que sea que tenga que decirme, dígalo delante de ellos... 

Ella no parecía muy convencida.  No parecía querer decírmelo en tales condiciones. Pero fuese lo que era, no lo iba a permitir quedarme sola.

-Profesora: Ella cuenta con nosotros...- escuché que Sirius decía.  Estaba a mi lado y con mi mano aun aferrada a la de él.  Creo que eso, lo que él lo decía y con tal seriedad, fue lo que hizo que Macgonagall tomara la decisión.- lo que tenga que decirle, podemos escucharlo...

-Bien: Arly... ayer cerca del Medio día llegó una lechuza proveniente del ministerio de magia...- haciendo una pausa.-encontraron a alguien flotando en el río de Londres... muerto... se trata de tu padre... Cornell Thompson... lo siento...- viéndome como aun me aferraba de la mano de Sirius.  Este me tomó por los hombros y me abrazó en contra de si mismo.   

Pero para mi, el mundo había dejado de girar.  Vi como Macgonagall sacaba un pañuelo y se lo pasaba por los ojos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Siéntate- dijo el señor Malfoy a Nathaly cerrando la puerta de aquella sala. Lucius también se sentó. Una vez estaban sentados este dijo- No tengo ningún interés en darte una lectura acerca de la correcta conducta de una Malfoy... veo que todo intento contigo de que seas lo que debe ser una dama Malfoy falla contigo... 

-Tío...

-¡¡Silencio!!- dijo asustando a la chica de cabellos platinos.- Tu padre me confió que te cuidaría.. .que te trataría como mi propia hija... pero Nathaly, me estas sacando de quicio ya...

-¿Ahora que hice?- preguntó aparentando inocencia.

-Lucius me ha contado de tus andanzas...- dijo el tío observándole como si quisiera partirla en mil pedazos.  Estaba muy enojado.- Andando con sangres sucias, descuidando tus estudios...- dando una vuelta y otra en el salón con sus manos en sus espaldas.- Ahora, andas revolcándote con un sujeto de la peor calaña...

-¡¡Escuche Tío!! Sea lo que sea Lucius le dijo- señalando al sujeto.- ¡es una total y completa mentira!!

-¡Guarda silencio insolente!!- le ordenó Malfoy padre, haciendo que la chica se sentara nuevamente.- Tu comportamiento es insoportable... tan vergonzoso de tu apellido... es una vergüenza...- sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿Y que hay con lo que Lucius hace??- dijo Nathaly - ¿o me negará haber recibido mi carta?

-La carta fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de venir... ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿creerle a una sangre sucia en lugar de a tu familia, de tu propio primo?

-¡¡Si yo vi lo que él trató de hacer!!- señalando a Lucius- yo estaba presente...

-¿Lo ves padre?- preguntaba Lucius con voz inocente- Ella está completamente absorbida...

Malfoy padre observó a Nathaly y dijo- si mi decisión fuera, te enviaría a Rumania o Bulgaria... a terminar tus estudios... con un tutor privado..- viéndole la cara a Nathaly que estaba sorprendida agregó.- pero conociendo a este director que tienes, será imposible dejarte salir hasta no terminar el año...

-¿Qué pasa con Lucius? Trato de lastimar y matar o abusar de mi mejor amiga...

-Eso debería enseñarte a codearte de mejores compañías Nathaly- dijo el señor Malfoy.- Supongo que tampoco, has leído tu regalo... de navidad.

-¿Mi regalo?_ preguntó confundida. 

-El diario que todos los años te regalo, idiota- dijo Lucius. Nathaly si hubiera podido, saca la varita y lo convierte en una oruga. 

-Será mejor que te adaptes a una vida dirigida a cumplimiento de objetivos y búsqueda de la pureza, Nathaly...- dijo El Señor Malfoy mirándole con rencor.- Al finalizar el año, tu padre vendrá a buscarte para enviarte lejos con el resto de la familia Malfoy; A ver si aprendes a reunirte y escoger tus amistades con mejor estatus y por supuesto, clase...

-¡¡Esto es increíble!!_ dijo Nathaly observando a su tío y levantándose de repente.- ¿Acaso no leyó mi carta?? ¡¡Pensé que siendo quien es tío, estaría en desacuerdo!!

-A veces no creo que seas Malfoy...- dijo el señor Malfoy.- Los Malfoy nos enorgullecemos de nuestros orígenes, de nuestra pureza. – haciendo una pausa y tomando el mentón de su sobrina en sus manos.- Pero desde que supe que caíste en Gryffindor, supe que no había esperanza para ti... 

-caí en Gryffindor porque no quise ser Slytherin...- dijo ella respondiéndole tan fría y decididamente como se sentía.  El señor Malfoy la dejó ir.- Quise ir a Gryffindor... no a Slytherin... y mi deseo se volvió realidad.

El señor Malfoy se acomodó la capa y miraba absorto a su sobrina.

-Gracias a los Cielos tu padre, mi hermano, no está aquí para escucharte hablar de esa manera... le daría un infarto...

-Bueno, cuando lo vea, dígale lo mismo... aunque a diferencia de usted, mi padre si me escucha; me comprende...

-Vete despidiendo de Hogwarts: una vez salgas de él veremos como separarte de esos amigos tuyos... y además te comprometemos con alguien digno de ti...- y mirando a Lucius  comentó – Será mejor que no sigas sus pasos Lucius... – mirando a Nathaly.- o pronto terminarás muerto o en el lado contrario...- mirándole por ultima vez dijo- Vamos Lucius: quiero hablar con el director antes de irme...- saliendo adelante.

-¿Ya lo ves primita?- dijo Lucius sonriendo triunfante.- ¿quién pudo mas, tu o yo? –haciendo una pausa agregó- Saludame a Arly de mi parte...- saliendo inmediatamente detrás del señor Malfoy.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"pasamos parte de las primeras horas de la mañana en el despacho de Macgonagall; ella no me impidió estar con mis amigos. me dieron permiso para que asistiera a su funeral.   Lo acepté.  Me despediré de mis amigos  en este mismo momento sin la presencia de Nathaly. Creo que se enojará cuando regrese y no me encuentre.  Estoy en estos momentos empacando. Cuando escucho que alguien toca a la puerta."

No tardó mucho tiempo en saber quien era.  Era su pelirroja amiga.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntaba Lily cerrando la puerta detrás de si.- puedo ir contigo a casa, si lo prefieres...

-No... tengo que enfrentar esto a mi manera... pero gracias.- sin sonreír.   Aun no podía creer que estaba muerto.

-Arly... por favor, deja que te acompañe...- se notaba apenada.

-Oye Lily Está bien-.dije tratando de irradiar confianza.- Estaré bien. Iré a casa de mi madrastra... todo irá bien... tu mientras, trata de resolver tu asunto...

-¿Asunto? ¿qué asunto?

-Potter.- dije mirándole.

-Tu padre... bueno... ha pasado esto con tu padre ¿Y me dices que solucione lo mío y lo de James?

-Si vieras como te veía mientras dormía, como lo vi yo, lo entenderías...- viéndole sonrojarse.- Te quiere tanto...

Ella solo le abrazó.  

"Una vez mi maleta estuvo hecha, descendí las escaleras.  Muchos alumnos estaban listos para ir a clases.  Yo llevaba mi abrigo del colegio encima de mi ropa.  Pero mi pequeña maleta demostraba que no me quedaría para clases." 

"los alumnos me observaban pero no me importaba.  Caminaba decidida y como Sirius me dijo: con la frente en alto. Portaba mis gafas en mi rostro. Cuando salí al retrato, ahí estaban casi todos mis amigos esperándome."

-Te acompañaremos...- dijo Peter sonriéndome.  Pero yo permanecía seria.  Aun Nathaly no regresaba de su reunión con su tío.

"Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal, pude observar a dos personas esperándome.  Una de ellas era Macgonagall quien dijo.- Te acompañaremos de regreso también Thompson,- ahí noté que ella llevaba una maleta. Igual con el profesor Roberts, él también estaba allí. Asentí con mi rostro y me disponía a despedirme de mis amigos."

"Primero me despedí de Peter.  Después de Lily quien casi me ahorca de tan fuerte que me abrazó. Le repetí en un susurro lo que le dije mas temprano. Después de James.  Se notaba que era el mas afectado en todo esto; Su rostro denotaba que estaba tan triste como yo.  Ahora recuerdo: El perdió a su familia de la misma manera: Asesinados por "Quien ya saben"  pobre James: ahora comprendía su sentir, a pesar de que yo, estaba mas joven que él. Le dije al abrazarlo:  decídete James... porque creo que triunfarás.  Creo que me entendió".  

"Cuando me despedí de Remus dije- Cuida a mi amiga ¿Eh? Ella con lo que ha pasado y lo supongo, te necesita mas que nunca y explícale porque no estoy aquí...  –el asintió y lo abracé. Lo admito, con el tiempo y con las alocadas ideas mías y de Sirius, hemos llegado a ser especiales... nos hemos aprendido a proteger uno a los otros, cosa que no creía posible".

Cuando me tocó despedirme de Sirius no pude evitar mirarlo con tristeza.  No se porque me provocaba esa sensación.  Se había convertido en una persona entrañable en mi vida.  En mi familia. Le miré con una seriedad pero que por alguna razón, él conocía que hablaba de broma.—"si me matan allá, tal vez, ganarás la apuesta de todas maneras ¿no?- el me abrazó y separándose de mi unos momentos, me miró al rostro y ahí delante de los demás, y aun abrazándome, se dirigió a mis labios. 

"Aun no puedo creerlo.  Sirius Black me besaba allí: delante de Macgonagall, Roberts y los demás.  Lo admito: ya se porque todas querían experimentar un beso departe de Sirius Black.  El chico sabía como besar, no soy una experta pero hay diferencias entre aquel beso con Malfoy y este.  En este siento un no se que, cosa que no sentí con el primo de mi mejor amiga.  Me separé de él, pues tampoco fue un beso asfixiante y dramático; fue simplemente un beso,  al separarse dijo- Pues mas te vale que vuelvas, pues ya sabes lo que te espera"

"No se porque pero en ese entonces, noté que Sirius Black, si me conocía. Pasé mi mano unos segundos por su mejilla y él me dejó ir.  Entonces el profesor Roberts tomó mi maleta de mi mano y sin voltear a verlos, me encaminé a una vuelta inevitable: a enfrentar la realidad." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nathaly Malfoy no asistió esa mañana a clases.  Esperaba con impaciencia que alguno de sus amigos fuese por la torre.  Fue a su habitación y la que compartía con Lily y Arly: vio unas cuantas cosas fuera de lugar pero la mayoría de las cosas comunes, estaban en la habitación, lo que significaba que no las habían expulsado aun. 

Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien o sino explotaría.

Cuando Jia entró esa mañana con sus útiles se extrañó de ver a Nathaly sentada en medio de la sala común y con una chaqueta y no la túnica de Hogwarts.  

-Hasta que por fin alguien que debe de saber- dijo poniéndose de pie a la vez que Jia dejaba sus libros a un lado.- ¿Dónde están todos? 

-¿todos? -. Sentándose a su lado.- Yo estoy sin clases ahora, porque me tocaba transformaciones pero Macgonagall no está en el colegio...

-¿No? ¿dónde está? ¿dónde están James, o Remus o Lily o Arly???

-No lo se- dijo Jia.- no los he visto.  ¿Dónde andaban ustedes? No los vi ayer cuando Frank y yo regresamos de Hogsmeadge... 

-Es una historia un tanto larga- dijo Nathaly solo mirando a al puerta- ¡¡y Ellos que no aparecen!!!

-¡¡Oye!!! Estoy aquí.... ¿Hola???- haciendo ademanes para que Nathaly la notase.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? 

-Temo que a los chicos, los hayan suspendido.. o expulsado... – mirando el retrato abrirse e ingresar Remus que parecía buscar a alguien.- ¡¡Hasta que por fin!!- abrazándole.- Los he estado buscando por todas partes ¿Dónde andaban? 

-Nathaly: algo ha pasado- mirándole con seriedad- Vamos...- dirigiéndole por el retrato y deteniéndose agregó mirando a Jia- busca a Black (Refiriéndose a Frank) y reúnanse con nosotros en el aula de astronomía...- dijo llevándose a Nathaly silenciosamente por el pasillo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas junto al lago tras los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente, dos de ellas platicaban amenamente mientras que la tercera meditaba, la más pequeña del grupo no se encontraba con ellas ya que tenia curso con los Slytherin pociones doble.   La primavera había llegado al fin y la brisa cálida de la misma, obligaba a los estudiantes a lanzarse a los jardines.  Este era uno de esos días. 

Había pasado un mes desde todo el asunto del padre de Arly;  por supuesto los demás, cuando se enteraron de toda la historia de la muerte de Cornell Thompson no evitaron sentirse mal.    

Arly regresó una semana después de su salida de Hogwarts con Roberts y MacGonagall. Por supuesto, Dumbledore dio referencia ante la ausencia de su amiga.

James y Lily no resolvían aun lo de ellos. 

Arly estaba mas que nunca, ausente.  Aunque su situación de amistad con Sirius no había pasado a mas de aquel beso.  No sabía porque pero tal como se llevaban era suficiente.  Sirius la cuidaba en todo momento y se preocupaba por ella. Ella por ese lado, estaba conforme.

Mientras sentadas una lechuza color marrón e insignia del colegio se posaba enfrente la aquella chica que meditaba.

-¿Que quieres? Oh, me traes una carta -tras quitar un elegante sobre color lavanda de la lechuza, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, mientras las otras dos solo la observaban con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

**_"Hola Arly amiga,_**

****

**_Bueno este es un regalo muy especial para ti y Lily, sí también a Lily le e dado una copia y yo me e quedado con otra._**

****

**_Sé que últimamente no han salido las cosas como deseabas, y lamento mucho lo que pasó con tu padre; pero tengo que comunicarte esto, pues no sería buena amiga si no lo hiciere:  te agradecería que me sacaras de tu apuesta por que como bien sabes no quiero fingir, bueno Remus y Yo no queremos fingir, por favor sé que te tendría que decir esto en persona pero (aquí Arly mira a sus amigas que platican amenamente mientras observan como el calamar gigante saca sus tentáculos) bueno con esto también va un regalo especial para ti._**

****

**_Je je mira esta es un trabajo de estudios muggles, como bien sabes debo tomar esa materia sin que mi adorado primo se entere, aun me pregunto como e logrado burlarlo tanto tiempo en fin será que no me cuida como él cree, sí así me ofende en ocasiones imagínate sí sabe que tomo estudios muggles. _**

****

**_Este proyecto de montaje de fotografía me inspiró tras los últimos acontecimientos. En especial con lo de tu padre. pero no hablemos de cosas tristes._**

****

**_ Te mato, tu y tu tonta apuesta con Black; admítelo lo quieres y con respecto a mi primo... bueno es un miserable y no permitiremos que sé té acerque nuevamente._**

****

**_Ya ves:  Black no es tan patán como pensamos, e incluso fue de gran ayuda, siento haberle dicho a Remus sobre buen, lo que pasó  en Navidad; pero él me da mucha confianza._**

****

**_Ehh las fotos de Lily y los demás las obtuve con mi cámara cuando fuimos a Hosgmeade, bien sabes que los aparatos muggles no funcionan muy bien  en la escuela, aunque claro para algunas Remus me ayudó ¿A que no es lindo?  _**

**__**

**_No está Jia porque la muy lista se me escondió ese día, pero ya abra oportunidad que le tomo fotografías ^^_**

****

**_¿A que me quedo lindo?, aun que debo admitir cuando Lily lo vio quería matarme ^^U, pero al final le encantó también, dice que para ser mi primer trabajo con cámara muggle ¿me a quedado bien?, espero te guste._**

****

**_Vieras como me a ayudado Remus para sacar esas fotos de los chicos, aun que no ha visto el trabajo terminado ni que tomé esa foto con ellos tomando no exactamente cerveza de mantequilla, hasta ahora no sé que era._**

****

**_¿Mi foto en pose? Pues fue el ultimo día que salí con él a Hogsmeadge, claro escondiéndome de la rata de mi primo. Incluso decía Remus que sirvo para el modelaje. Estaba tan lindo el día que, salí incluso sin abrigo del colegio.  El portafolio es que andaba con mis bosquejos del trabajo final y además de cartas a mis parientes, pero de eso te digo mas tarde... Lily se nota enojada en una ¿No? Es que me dice deja esa cámara que me dejarás ciega pero salió tan linda que no pude resistirme a agregarla._**

****

**_A Peter no pude sacarle mas que esa foto esa pequeña rata siempre desaparecía en los momentos más oportunos, en fin ni a quien le importe. ¿La tuya? Bueno, con la ayuda de Sirius.  Estas tan distraída que ni cuenta te das de lo que pasa a tu alrededor y que todos nos preocupamos. Además ese día de la falda que te presté, Sirius no te quitaba los ojos de arriba y también andaba amenazando a todo hombre que te miraba dos veces... creo que embrujó a un par... pero ¿Para que te digo esto? Debes de usar faldas mas seguido._**

****

**_En realidad no sé que más decir, aun me siento muy apenada por lo que Lucius intentó hacer._**

****

**_Y con respecto a Remus: tu sabes lo que siento por él y no me gustaría que perdieras la apuesta por eso, pero sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo a ti, a Lily y a Jia._**

****

**_Espero te guste la fotografía._**

****

**_Y no te preocupes por mí, que con mi familia sé muy bien como liarme aun (aquí se ven palabras tachadas ^^U)_**

****

**_Te quiere_**

****

**_Nathaly Malfoy."_**

Al terminar la carta no pudo decir nada a su amiga ya que un grupo de cuatro chicos estaba llegando a donde ellas se encontraban y opto por dar una pequeña mirada a la fotografía y guardarla.

Aun que antes les dirigió una sonrisa a sus dos amigas las cuales se las devolvieron a sabiendas que ya había leído la carta y comenzaron a discutir con tres de los chicos presentes.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Continuará....**


	15. capitulo 15: Feliz Cumpleaños Nathaly Pr...

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Capitulo 15.: "Feliz Cumpleaños Nathaly: primera parte."  **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"El  cumpleaños de Nathaly se acercaba, lo que ponía a cierto miembro de los Merodeadores histérico.  No encontraba que regalarle. Tampoco encontrábamos el regalo perfecto, por lo cual Sirius nos sorprendería con una idea, pero no sería hasta mucho después. Tiempo pasó y también y a la par,  se aproximaban los exámenes.  Por supuesto, poco pensábamos en ellos.  Incluso Lily. Claro que de vez en cuando le venían sus ataques de conciencia y se arrepentía de ir a divertirse en los jardines y respirar aire fresco, en vez de estar en la polvorienta biblioteca.

"Solo James la controlaba.  No se porque pero cada día, se llevan mejor".  

"Poco a poco me fui mejorando de mi depresión.  Incluso, no me molestaba encontrarme con Lucius.  Dicen que en poco tiempo, Arly Thompson, la verdadera, había regresado a Hogwarts." 

"me enteré de pocas cosas mientras transcurrió mi ausencia en Hogwarts para el funeral de mi padre.  Ya no lloro tanto como antes, aunque, pensar que una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, ya no estaban, me hacían sentir sola. Suerte para mi, cuento con mis amigos."

"pero poco sabía yo, de que, en peores problemas estaba, mi mejor amiga."

Nathaly se había excusado de los demás que estaban en los jardines interiores del castillo.  Ella estaba caminando a los alrededores del Lago.  Ya los árboles estaban con sus hojas verdes y comenzaban algunos de ellos a florecer. Pero ella pensaba en lo ocurrido ya, un tiempo atrás...

**---------   Flash Back ---------**

_Malfoy padre observó a Nathaly y dijo- si mi decisión fuera, te enviaría a Rumania o Bulgaria... a terminar tus estudios... con un tutor privado..- viéndole la cara a Nathaly que estaba sorprendida agregó.- pero conociendo a este director que tienes, será imposible dejarte salir hasta no terminar el año..._

_-¿Qué pasa con Lucius? Trató de lastimar y matar o abusar de mi mejor amiga..._

_-Eso debería enseñarte a codearte de mejores compañías Nathaly- dijo el señor Malfoy.- Supongo que tampoco, has leído tu regalo... de navidad._

_-¿Mi regalo?_ preguntó confundida. _

_-El diario que todos los años te regalo, idiota- dijo Lucius. Nathaly si hubiera podido, saca la varita y lo convierte en una oruga. _

_-Será mejor que te adaptes a una vida dirigida a cumplimiento de objetivos y búsqueda de la pureza, Nathaly...- dijo El Señor Malfoy mirándole con rencor.- Al finalizar el año, tu padre vendrá a buscarte para enviarte lejos con el resto de la familia Malfoy; A ver si aprendes a reunirte y escoger tus amistades con mejor estatus y por supuesto, clase..._

_-¡¡Esto es increíble!!_ dijo Nathaly observando a su tío y levantándose de repente.- ¿Acaso no leyó mi carta?? ¡¡Pensé que siendo quien es tío, estaría en desacuerdo!!_

_-A veces no creo que seas Malfoy...- dijo el señor Malfoy.- Los Malfoy nos enorgullecemos de nuestros orígenes, de nuestra pureza. – haciendo una pausa y tomando el mentón de su sobrina en sus manos.- Pero desde que supe que caíste en Gryffindor, supe que no había esperanza para ti... _

_-caí en Gryffindor porque no quise ser Slytherin...- dijo ella respondiéndole tan fría y decididamente como se sentía.  El señor Malfoy la dejó ir.- Quise ir a Gryffindor... no a Slytherin... y mi deseo se volvió realidad._

_El señor Malfoy se acomodó la capa y miraba absorto a su sobrina._

_-Gracias a los Cielos tu padre, mi hermano, no está aquí para escucharte hablar de esa manera... le daría un infarto..._

_-Bueno, cuando lo vea, dígale lo mismo... aunque a diferencia de usted, mi padre si me escucha; me comprende..._

_-Vete despidiendo de Hogwarts: una vez salgas de él veremos como separarte de esos amigos tuyos... y además te comprometemos con alguien digno de ti...- y mirando a Lucius  comentó – Será mejor que no sigas sus pasos Lucius... – mirando a Nathaly.- o pronto terminarás muerto o en el lado contrario...- mirándole por ultima vez dijo- Vamos Lucius: quiero hablar con el director antes de irme...- saliendo adelante._

_-¿Ya lo ves primita?- dijo Lucius sonriendo triunfante.- ¿quién pudo mas, tu o yo? –haciendo una pausa agregó- Salúdame a Arly de mi parte...- saliendo inmediatamente detrás del señor Malfoy._

_Pero Nathaly, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil.  Siguió los pasos de su primo que iban a la par de su padre.  Interponiéndose en su camino dirigió su mirada a su tío y dijo-. ¿Qué quieres que haga?- no permitiéndole cruzar.- ¿Qué me quede sola? ¿qué viva en soledad? Te equivocas tío... en estos siete años, se donde pertenezco: que quiero... me siento viva... no seré la perfecta alumna; definitivamente no soy la perfecta Malfoy ¿pero quien lo es? – mirándole - ¿Quién?_

_El señor Malfoy la observó unos instantes.  Vio en su mirada decisión y fidelidad, nunca vista; ni siquiera en los ojos de su hijo._

_-Tienes tal poder, tal autoridad, cualidad de un Malfoy- colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Pero para ser un Malfoy de verdad, tienes que adaptarte a la realidad: No nos agradan los sangre sucia... no son merecedores de las oportunidades de aprender aquí... son débiles... y des confiables..._

_-Tío...- dijo Nathaly sonriendo de lado.- ¿Acaso sabes que tu hijo pretendía una como llamas "impura"- aquí Malfoy mira a Lucius,.- ¿Acaso sabes que incluso dejaría a Narcisa, una sangre Pura, por ella? ¿Sabes acaso que una sangre Impura será el alumno del año, sobresaliendo a todos los alumnos incluyendo a tu hijo?- señalando a Lucius.- no.. creo que Lucius no te contó esa parte..._

_-Mira Nathaly...- dijo Lucius acercándose amenazadoramente para pegarle, pero su padre se lo impidió. _

_-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano Lucius?- dijo amenazadoramente.- ¿Lo que dice ella, es cierto?- iracundo.- ¡¿Es eso cierto?! _

_-Claro que es cierto...- dijo Nathaly sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.- si quieres, hable con el profesor Dumbledore... él no miente... Lucius es sobrepasado en gran ventaja por Lily Evans... una hija de Muggles... _

_-Eres astuta cuando quieres, cuando lo demuestras...- dijo su tío.-Lastima que no te enorgullezcas de tu apellido...- Haciendo una pausa agregó- mira a ver que es lo que quieres en la vida y de lado de quien estás Nathaly; la vida es bastante fría y cruel, cuando no tienes a tu familia de tu lado y apoyándote..._

_-No comprendo ¿qué me quieres decir con esto, Tío? – preguntó la joven._

_-Que vayas viendo mi rostro y estúdialo bien niña...te adoro, no lo dudes, pero eres débil y un Malfoy no se permite ser débil de espíritu... pues no te veré mas.- pasando la mano por su mejilla._

_-Pero ¿Por qué? Vamos tío...- sonriéndole pero nerviosa.- siempre ha sido como un padre para mi... siempre ha estado pendiente de mi ... _

_-Y esta será nuestra despedida Nathaly...- Malfoy observaba como su padre, tenía mas sentimiento con su prima, que jamás tuvo con él. Se notaba que la decisión que tomaba, le lastimaba.- Porque... .no podría verte o perderte de otra forma que esta...- Dijo separándose de la joven.- Se fuerte y cree en ti misma... no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión... lo se.  – sonriendo- tienes la testarudez de los Malfoy lástima que no las mismas creencias o el mismo espíritu.- besándole en la frente.- Escríbele a tu padre y lo que piensas: Que él tome la decisión de que hacer contigo... para bien o para mal...- Caminando por el pasillo y dejando a una chica con lagrimas en sus ojos. _

**----------- Fin del Flash back-------**

-Tío...- dijo ella en un susurro.   Estaba en esos momentos escondida y apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.  No se percató que alguien se encontraba a su lado y en la misma posición que ella tenía, pero no tenía al tronco a su espalda.

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir la verdad?- dijo la voz de una de las personas mas importantes de su vida, en esos momentos. Ella se sobresaltó al encontrarlo a su lado.

-¿En que momento llegaste?

Él, con una sonrisa sutil dijo a la vez que sus ojos color miel observaban a la joven de cabellos platinos – hace un momento.  No quise interrumpir tus pensamientos...- mirando al frente.- ¿Por qué no me dices que te preocupa?

Ella miró la hierba a sus pies. Sin darse cuenta, el chico se acercaba mas aun a su lado.  Por fin tomó la decisión y dijo- ¿Alguna vez has resentido ser quien eres? ¿algo de ti que no es lo que esperan de ti los demás? –observándole.  Él sonrió y se tiró hacía atrás, quedándose con la mira al cielo. Sin responderle. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso no piensas responderme?

Él le observó desde donde estaba y dijo- ¿alguna vez has visto las nubes?

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntaba ella alzando una ceja- ¿Es acaso una broma?- él se sentó nuevamente y tomando de los hombros a la chica, la hizo caer a ella para que viese el cielo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?- preguntó ella no entendiendo nada.

-Lo que quieras... ese es el propósito... – dijo Remus con una voz tan tranquila y serena.   –solo mira el cielo... mira las nubes moverse.- señalando con sus manos.- Ellas no tienen forma definida... no tienen porque tenerla... son, lo que ellas quieren o el viento les de forma... es una constante... Nadie fuera del viento que es su impulsor, les da forma... ellas son lo que son... 

Ella estaba en la misma posición y a su lado.  Por un instante sonrió.  Finalmente dijo- soy como las nubes... tan diferentes una a las  otras.. se desprenden y separan.- viendo el cielo.- no soy como ellos quieren...- aquí Remus la observa y se recuesta mas cerca con un brazo sosteniendo su cabeza,  observándole a ella mirar al cielo. – no soy lo que ellos quieren que sea... pero aun así.... están orgullosos de quien soy.... aunque no será lo mismo ¿verdad? – mirándole. 

-Nunca es lo mismo... la vida tarde o temprano, tiende a cambiar... así como las personas lo hacen... no era lo que soy en día... antes, era diferente...- exhalando y viendo a la chica quitarse la túnica de Hogwarts y observar el escudo tejido en ella que indicaba que era de Gryffindor.- ¿Te arrepientes de estar fuera de Sytherin?

Ella le observó con dulzura en su mirada y observando nuevamente el escudo a la vez que le pasaba sus dedos al bordado dijo- No... – sonriendo.  Sus ojos brillaban.- Claro que no... nunca me he arrepentido.  Además....- sonrojándose .- bueno... estás en Gryffindor. Estamos juntos... es lo importante...

-Por ahora.- dijo Remus volviendo su mirada al cielo.  A Nathaly le dio la impresión de que, él estaba mas preocupado por algo que ella.- Porque ahora estamos juntos... ¿Qué pasará cuando salgamos de Hogwarts? ¿será así para siempre?- tomando su mano a la vez que aun miraba al cielo.- ¿Seremos como las nubes, moldeándose a sus gustos o como el viento las acomode a su libre albedrío? O seremos forzados por otras cosas fuera de las nubes para ello.- ella le observaba y agregó- No tenemos porque pensar en el mañana que aun se encuentra lejos...

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba ella preocupada.- Estás un poco extraño... – él la observó- Incluso para ti mismo...

-Señorita.- dijo él sonriendo y volviendo su mirada a ella y colocándose a la altura de su rostro agregó tocándole la nariz con su dedo.- ¿Acaso piensa que soy extraño? ¿Qué me dice de usted? Es una Malfoy en Gryffindor... ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?

Nathaly sonrió por el acento que usó el joven en esa pregunta. – todos somos extraños ¿No?

-Si fuésemos iguales, que mundo mas aburrido sería este ¿No?   - viendo a la joven sonreír.- Te ves mas linda y menos Malfoy cuando sonríes...- dijo sonrojándose y sonrojándola a ella.- Que nadie te diga lo contrario...

-gracias...- dijo mirando al horizonte nuevamente.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando mi tío estuvo aquí... el día que lo del papá de Arly se supo... mi tío... se despidió de mi...- En ese momento una lagrima salió de su ojo y se paseaba por su mejilla.

-Supongo que tu tristeza es porque no es como Lucius ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo era... él conmigo es distinto... muy distinto.  Creo que me quiere mucho.- Limpiando su lagrima.- Como a una hija.  El asunto es que... me pidió que me alejara de ti, de Lily, de Arly... de todos... que aceptara quien soy...

él la observaba a la vez que ella abría su corazón.  Después de todo, no se lo había confiado a nadie.

-al enterarme... cuando viniste por mi a la Sala común y me explicaste todo lo que había pasado y donde estaba mi amiga, supe que, mis problemas son menores...

Unos brazos le acurrucaban suave y tibiamente mientras una voz tenue le decía.- Debiste de contármelo a mi... y tus problemas no son menores a los de los demás. – besándole sutilmente en el cuello.-  ¿qué le respondiste? ¿Aceptarás?

-¿cuál crees que fue mi respuesta?- preguntó ella mirándole.

Él la observó incrédula.  ¿Acaso esta chica, una Malfoy, había dejado a su familia por él? 

-No.. te atreviste ¿cierto?  - preguntó Remus.

-¿por que no? De todas maneras, poco me falta para ser independiente... me dedicaría a ser fotógrafa para el Diario El Profeta.

-Nathaly.- dijo soltándole .- No debiste de ponerte en contra de tu familia...

Ella le observaba incrédulo evadir su mirada.- ¿Acaso me dices que debí aceptar? Debí de decirle que no te volvería a ver, a tratar o a ser tu novia ¿Es acaso eso? ¿Querías que dejara a Lily, A Arly a todos ustedes?

  Él la observó.  Ella se veía decepcionada.  Ella, lo veía algo contrariado.  Finalmente respondió- escucha: tu familia siempre estará para ti... yo, no se si podría estarlo siempre...

-¿De que hablas? ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir? ¡¡Claro que puedo contar contigo!!- exasperándose.- ¿Acaso... acaso jugabas todo este tiempo conmigo? ¿Era entonces que querías ayudarle a Sirius a ganar la apuesta? 

-¡No! ¡No es eso!!

-Pues entonces explícate—dijo ella poniéndose de pie, cruzada de brazos y mirándole- será mejor que me expliques porque juro que si no sabes hacerlo, podría... podría...- haciendo una pausa.- Habla.- Mirándole tendido al suelo.  El se notaba preocupado. Poniéndose de pie y a la par vio cuando tomaba una bocanada de aire.  -¿O acaso todas tus atenciones, tu preocupación por mi, tus agarradas de mano, tus besos, eran parte de algún complot? 

-No lo es. Lo que siento por ti, es real... es real.  Tienes que creerme... 

-¿Pero??- preguntaba ella con la mano en su mejilla.  Estaba a punto de llorar.  Lo sabía.  Él lo sabía. Lo que venía no era nada bueno. 

-Pero no puedo prometerte algo que no puedo darte Nathaly...- ella sentía como el mundo se le hacía pedazos.- Lo siento... no puedo... yo...

-¡No digas nada!!- dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- ¡¡Solo desaparece de mi vida!!- entre sollozos.- ¡¡Jamás te me vuelvas a acercar o juro que me atrevo a....!!!- no terminando, salió corriendo al castillo con su rostro en lagrimas.  Incluso escuchaba cuando él joven la llamaba detrás. Pero era en vano, Pronto estaba corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Alguien ha visto a Arly?- preguntó Lily al ver a los chicos al llegar y verlos sentados cenando.  James hablaba con Sirius mientras Peter escuchaba.  Remus parecía distante.  Jia conversaba con otras chicas de su clase.

-No...- dijo James prestándole toda la atención a ella.  Miró a Sirius unos instantes y dijo- Canuto: Deja de hablar y respóndele a Lily...

-Que temperamento.-dijo su mejor amigo siendo interrumpido.- Arly tenía una reunión Chloe Gryffins de Slytherin... hablando de algo...-haciendo memoria.- Bueno, Arly anda mas alocada que de costumbre... sabrá donde andarán...

-Como si a ti no te preocupara, Canuto.- dijo James sonrojando al joven.- ¿O me dirás lo contrario?

Mientras Lily buscaba con su vista Sirius dijo- No me hagas hablar...- haciendo mímica de James y Lily en besos y abrazos apasionados.  James le dio un codazo nuevamente sonrojado. 

-Chloe está allí- señalando a una chica de Slyterin de cabellos revueltos y rizados que le llegaban a la cintura.  Tenía ojos café y conversaba con otra de las chicas de Slytherin.- La única de esa casa que se puede decir que es ser humano...- Haciendo una pausa y mirando a su propia mesa agregó.-  ¿Y Nathaly?

-La ultima vez que la vi fue cuando se fue a tomar aire fresco. – dijo James.- y eso, que estábamos en el patio interior del castillo...

-No la he visto en todo el día...- dijo Lily. – Pues si me fui a la biblioteca.... –tomando comida de los distintos servicios.- tengo mucho que estudiar...- comenzando a comer.

-Yo tampoco la he visto- dijo Sirius.- a lo mejor andan juntas...

En ese momento Lily posa sus ojos para la puerta del gran comedor.  Entre abierta se observan a dos figuras conversando en las afueras.  Lily dice.- Allí está Arly.  Hablando con el profesor Roberts...- aquí Sirius observa y se les queda mirando. Parecían bastante cómodos conversando. 

-Roberts acompañó a Arly al funeral.- dijo Jia- me cae bien...

-Es un pedante mal genioso y feo...- dijo Sirius tomando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Feo?- preguntó Lily lanzando una carcajada.- pero si es de los mas apuestos de Hogwarts...

-¿Mas apuesto que yo?- preguntó James sonriéndole misteriosamente.

Ella se sonrojó y prefirió no responder.

-¿Roberts, apuesto? ¿qué planeta? ¿De chimpancés a lo mejor?- viendo a Arly como conversaba con él.- Déjenme interrumpir su charla.... – Poniéndose de pie. Pero James lo retuvo e hizo sentarse de nuevo.- ¿qué te pasa James?

-no es una buena idea; Eso de irla a interrumpir.  Además, ella se nota que se divierte con él...

-¡¡Con mas razón!!- dijo Sirius observándole.  De ahí James lo miró intensamente. Lily dejó de comer y Peter se ahogó. EL único que parecía ausente era Remus. 

-¿Con ma...Canuto... no será que Thompson te está gustando? – preguntó James sonriendo. Lily incluso sonreía de lado y continuaba riéndose ante el sonrojo de su amigo quien bajó su mirada al pastel y comenzó a comer.- ¿A que si?

-Me preocupo mucho.  Además...- buscando una excusa.- Su mirada a Thompson y sus atenciones, no es de un profesor... 

-Bueno miren el lado bueno.- Dijo Lily sonriéndoles – A Arly siempre le ha gustado el profesor Roberts... – en ese momento, Sirius bebía algo que terminó escupiendo y bañando a Peter.

-Lo siento Peter- dijo pasándole una servilleta. Miró nuevamente a la puerta y dijo.- ¿Le gusta Roberts?

-A casi todas las chicas les gusta... no es de menos... es el mas apuesto (bueno del profesorado) . – siendo observada por James.-  y además, no es un niño...

-¿Somos niños?_ preguntó Sirius.- Pues serás niñera de Cornamenta...

-Mira Canuto.- dijo Peter. – Ahí viene... _ así era. Arly se sentaba al lado de sus amigos y mirando a uno y otro lado preguntó.- ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- buscando a su amiga.

-¿Tu que tanto hablabas con ese?- señalando a Roberts que ya estaba en la mesa del profesorado y hablaba con MacGonagall.

-Nada. Me preguntaba como estaba...

-Pues debes de estar muy bien con eso de tu profesor preocupándose tan informalmente...

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿acaso bebiste algo de Snape? – preguntó Mirándole. –Y porque ¿Tienes las orejas rojas?- preguntó sonriéndole.- ¿Te vas a enfermar?- tocándole la frente con su mano. Ahí si es verdad que lo puso rojo.

-No me pasa nada- comiendo mas pastel: parecía desquitarse con la comida. Arly buscaba respuesta en los demás rostros, pero todos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente.

-Oye Potter.- dijo Chloe Gryffins de mala manera- ¿podría hablar contigo? 

El sujeto la observaba extrañado y dijo- Claro.- poniéndose de pie y saliendo al pasillo.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Jia sonriendo ante la cara de Lily que los siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta- El te quiere mas a ti... Frank me lo dijo: Escuchó cuando Sirius decía a James que en Navidad era perfecto para ustedes para que él declarara su amor por ti... Pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo... – Lily se puso roja como su cabello.  Comenzó a recordar todo en Navidad.  Incluso, recordó la salida que tuvieron el día después de la fiesta de los Blacks.  La verdad es que, se había divertido mucho con James.

Pero la mañana de febrero en que aun, la nieve persistía en nuestro clima... Nathaly andaba donde quiera con aquella cámara todos los días.  Recordaba que ese día, ella iba a la biblioteca pero James le alcanzó antes de que pudiera entrar... 

**--------------- Flash Back --------------**

_-Oye... hola—le saludó el joven viéndole con tantos libros encima.- ¿Por qué saliste tan apurada del desayuno?_

_-Tengo que hacer unas investigaciones para Artes oscuras...- dijo ella sonriéndole. El joven tomó los libros de sus manos.- Gracias...- ingresando ambos a la biblioteca.  Cuando encontraron una mesa disponible ella dijo.- Si quieres, puedes irte..._

_Pero James observó cuando Snape entró en la biblioteca. De ahí observó a Lily y sentándose a su lado dijo- Esperaré a que termines..._

_-No tienes porque...- dijo ella sonriéndole._

_-No importa.  No tengo nada mejor que hacer..._

_-¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?- preguntó ella._

_-No..._

_-¿Pero como es posible?- preguntó ella.- Esta asignación es para entregarla mañana ¿Aun no la has hecho?_

_-¿Te cuento un secreto?- viéndole asentir.- la hice anoche...- sonriéndole.- Una vez los chicos se durmieron, bajé a la sala y la hice... suerte para mi, no era el único; varios habían dejado libros de aquí en la sala... me fui a dormir a las cuatro... _

_- No lo puedo creer... James Potter, estudiante modelo.- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Esa no te la creo..._

_-Haz lo que quieras.- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Hablas en serio? ¿lo juras?_

_Él tomó las manos de ella y las puso con las de él y acercándose a su rostro dijo—Jamás te mentiría... de todas las personas.. ¿o crees que soy un mentiroso?_

_Lily se quedó devolviéndole la mirada.  Estaban tan cerca.  Sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Veía que cada vez mas, el rostro de James se acercaba al de ella._

_-Disculpen.- dijo Snape.  Miró a James como plaga._

_-Severus.- dijo Lily sonriéndole.- No te veía desde hace un tiempo..._

_-Si... lo se...- dijo Snape viendo a James soltar las manos de Lily.- Necesito un libro de "Avanzados estudios de Artes Oscuras" la bibliotecaria dice que lo tienes... ¿No has terminado con ese?_

_-si lo hice- dijo ella devolviéndole la mirada y sonriéndole.  Dándoselo en las manos, dijo—Aquí tienes..._

_él lo tomó y se le quedó mirando unos instantes.  Iba a decir algo Pero James se le adelantó tomando la mano de Lily y diciendo.- Vamos un momento afuera: Tengo algo que mostrarte..._

_-Pero James... mis anotaciones... mis apuntes...- dejándolo todo atrás._

_-No los necesitarás.-_

_Ahí Snape se quedó viendo como Lily era arrastrada por el campeón de Quiddicht de Hogwarts. _

_Salieron ambos con guantes puestos y sus abrigos a los jardines.  Lily tenía frío pero seguía a James.  Preguntó.- ¿No podía esperar hasta después? Tengo que terminar esa asignación..._

_-Puede esperar... incluso te ayudaré.- arrastrándole por las cercanías de la cabaña de Hagrid quien se encontraba en esos momentos, llevando maderos al interior de la misma.  Los saludó a ambos y James siguió llevando a Lily por el brazo._

_Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles. James estaba pendiente a algo.  Que algo ocurriera.   Ella llevaba unos guantes y su cabello trenzado además de su abrigo color vino mientras el llevaba uno verde oscuro y sus gafas puestas.  – Me voy a congelar...- dijo ella, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de quejarse, James la tomaba por los hombros y colocando su rostro paralelo al de ella le señaló mirando mas adelante._

_-Mira allí...- señalando algo que se movía y surgía de entre los árboles al otro lado.  Cuando Lily logró verlos en la claridad, un brillo surgió en su mirada y hasta sonreía de una manera soñadora. James le observaba sorprendido y lo que pasaba adelante._

_Una cierva de color canela salía al prado abierto.  Ahí se percataron de montones de heno apilados a pesar de que estaban congelados en partes y en otras destilaba el agua.  Cuando la cierva observaba atrás, ahí venía detrás un pequeño cervatillo.  Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron ante tal enternecedora escena.  _

_-Es un bebé.- dijo ella apoyada del árbol._

_-Si, así es... – mirando James adelante.  _

_Lily le observó y dijo- Eres sensible... no todos los chicos se enternecen por algo así... – mirando nuevamente la escena entre madre e hijo._

_-Me recuerdan a mi familia.- dijo James dejando de ver la escena. Lily se volteó a verle.  Ahí lo vio apoyado parcialmente del árbol delante de él. -¿Sabes cual es mi animal favorito?- viéndole negar con el rostro.- El ciervo...- riéndose a lo que Lily no entendió- no te imaginas cuanto... Mi madre cuando era pequeño ella siempre para verano íbamos a las montañas con mi padre... y veíamos a los ciervos llevar a sus bebés a tomar agua a una laguna... e incluso el ciervo es tal inspiración mía que a veces, siento que soy uno- viéndose su mirada soñadora y viajando entre los recuerdos.- pero... – volviendo a la realidad._

_-¿"Quien sabes", los mató... cierto?- viéndole asentir._

_-Fue hace mucho ya... pero....- mirándole .- mi madre me pidió que pasara lo que pasara, no me perdiera y creyera en mis ideales...  en quien soy... siempre me enseñó eso.  Cada vez que puedo, vengo al lago o al bosque, donde puedo verlos... o en todo caso, me convierto en uno..._

_-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Lily observándole incrédula.- ¿TU que?_

_El tomó sus manos por un momento y dijo.- Soy un animago... me convierto en Ciervo... _

_-James: - negando con su cabeza.- Es imposible; Cuando estudiamos transformaciones de personas en animales, estudié los archivos de Animagos registrados... si quieres impresionarme, no tienes porque...- pero él cubrió sus labios con sus dedos cubiertos con guantes._

_-Créeme lo que te digo...- dijo él mirándole con ternura.- eres la ultima persona a quien mentiría...  y quería que supieras uno de los secretos mas profundos de mi corazón..._

_-¿Lo soy?- preguntó ella sonrojándose.- ¿En serio?_

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el invernadero esa noche de Navidad en los Blacks? – Ella estaba rojita y sus ojos le brillaban. – que sabrías cuando era un beso de verdad cuando el momento se presentara..._

_Ella asintió para luego sentir como él acariciaba su mejilla y colocando su mano bajo su mentón lo alzaba poco a poco, acercándose a cada instante. Ya la cercanía de ambos labios era inminente.  Pronto y dejándose llevar, James besaba suave y tibiamente los labios de la joven que se dejaba tocar por él.  Pero ella, se percató que James, después de un momento,  buscaba mas en profundo, que simplemente sus labios.  Pronto provocó que ella los separase, no sabiendo ni pensaba mucho, en esos momentos que se traía el joven con esto, pero se sentía bien.  Demasiado bien.  Aferrándose a su cuello dejó que James profundizara en su beso y explorara. Cuando y una vez James se separó de ella y viéndole abrir los ojos al igual que ella, se miraron de una manera extraña._

_-Eso es un beso.- dijo él sonriéndole y besándole en una mejilla.  Ella estaba tan roja como el abrigo que llevaba puesto.- y para ser la primera vez, incluso me ha gustado...- Viéndole ponerse mas aun roja. Él la atrajo para si diciéndole.- Que no te de pena...- susurrando.- porque debo decirte que te adoro... te quiero demasiado desde hace mucho...eres mucho para mi, demasiado y siempre me gustará demostrarte que tanto.- besándole ahora mas gentilmente.- mucho mas...- sonriéndole._

_Los ojos de ella estaban centelleantes y le observó.  Ella, Su mechón de un lado se lo acomodaba en su sitio a la vez que sonreía sutilmente.  Ya su temperatura corporal había vuelto a la normalidad y él sujetaba su mano a la vez que cerraba sus ojos._

_Iba a decirle que se sentía igual cuando un brillo que provino de alguna parte los hizo mirar._

_-¡¡Vaya que calladitos se lo tenían!! – sonó la voz de Nathaly Malfoy con una traviesa sonrisa a la vez que sostenía su cámara.- miren a donde se vinieron a esconder... _

_-Nathaly- dijo Lily sonrojada.- Dame esa cámara..._

_-No... esto es muy divertido.- comenzando a retroceder.- ¿cuánto me pagarán por esta foto?? _

_-James: Ayúdame...- dijo Lily saliendo a carreras detrás de la chica quien sujetaba su cámara y llevándole gran ventaja. El chico hizo lo que le dijo la pelirroja, y comenzaron a perseguir a la joven con dirección al castillo..._

**------------------- Fin del Flash Back ----------------**

Pero claro, Arly o Mucho Menos Nathaly o los chicos sabían de lo que pasaba allí.  Incluso Lily después de eso, pasó lo de Arly y su padre, o el problema con Macgonagall lo que hacía las cosas difíciles.  Pero confiaba en él.  Creía en él.

Ahora bien ¿Qué hacía él con esa chica de Slyterin? 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* continuará *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***


	16. capitulo 16: Feliz Cumpleaños Nathaly Se...

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Capitulo 16.: "Feliz Cumpleaños Nathaly: Segunda parte."  **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, todos (a excepción de Nathaly),  andaban juntos y en grupo.  Las chicas decidieron sentarse en el sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea y comenzaron a conversar.  

- ¿No creen que estaba extraño durante toda la cena?- comentó Jia, observando a  Remus quien estaba sentado con un libro delante de su rostro en una de las mesas mientras James, Peter y Sirius conversaban en el mismo lugar.  Frank no estaba presente. 

-Usualmente es muy comunicativo...- dijo Lily observándole.- Pero se notaba triste... 

-Oigan ¿y Nathaly?- preguntó Arly.- ella no estaba en la cena...

-algo extraño pasa- dijo Lily .- es decir; miren a Lupin...- señalándolo – y Nathaly no aparece.—En ese momento y mientras el salón recobraba su sonido usual de muchos alumnos hablando, se miraron entre si.  Como bólidos, se dirigieron en carrera al lado de las chicas. Incluso los muchachos se extrañaron de tal comportamiento.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Sirius observándoles.- ¿Y a ti que te ocurre? Estabas mudo en la cena...- mirando a Remus con el libro delante de sus narices. 

-Nada...- respondió tajantemente y sin sacar su rostro del libro.

-¿Nada? Amigo no se a quien pretendes engañar...- comentó Sirius.- eres el positivismo vivo y presente en nuestro grupo.- Quitándole el libro de las manos.

-Canuto: dame mi libro...

-No hasta que digas que te pasa...- decía el joven alejándose con el libro de su alcance.

-Resuelve tus problemas antes de entrometerte en los míos. – dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y mirándole.

-Uy y violento también... ¡¡corre James!!! Hay que avisarle a MacGonagall... nos han secuestrado a nuestro Lunático... hay que dar aviso a Dumbledore...

Remus solo lo miró con tristeza, enojo y melancolía. Sin siquiera responderle a su amigo, se le vio salir por el retrato.

-Mira lo que hiciste Sirius...- dijo James poniéndose de pie y mirando por donde su amigo se iba.

-Algo le pasa... y no es bueno...- Comentó Peter.

Sirius observó en silencio y dejó caer el libro en el sofá. – no fue mi intención... no sabía que estaba tan malhumorado...- apenado por lo ocurrido.- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Pero los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si.  Pronto James observó la escalera de las chicas.   Dijo.—Vamos a nuestra habitación... obtendremos respuestas cuando él venga esta noche o las buscaremos de otras fuentes...- dirigiendo el camino a su alcoba.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Las tres jóvenes ingresaban a la alcoba que le correspondía a Nathaly, Lily y Arly. Nunca había aparecido la cuarta compañera. Incluso la cama numero cuatro estaba llena de cojines y almohadones... y las cortinas corridas en dos de sus lados.

-¿Nathaly?- la escucharon sollozar. Miraron el lecho de su amiga y estaban las cortinas corridas no mostrando a la joven.- ¿Nat?-dijo Lily acercándose.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero ella no respondía.

- ¿Es Lucius?- preguntó Arly- Porque si te dijo algo, que se prepare, lo convertiré en el gusano que es... ¡¡me vale expulsión!!

-Lucius no me ... no es él...- respondió.  Ahí Lily corrió una de las cortinas. Ahí estaba la chica con el rostro bañado en lagrimas.

-¿Quién entonces?_ preguntó Lily- Ah ya se... Narcisa... como es novia de Lucius... te está molestando...

-No...- respondió ella encogida de brazos y rodillas.

-¡ya se! Malfoy padre- dijo Jia.- ¿A que volvió y te dijo que no vieses a Remus?

-No... no es él... pero a Remus... – haciendo una pausa.- Me importa que le pase a Remus...- volviendo a llorar.

Ahí Jia miró a Lily y de ahí a Arly, quien se encogió de hombros y tan confundida como las dos primeras.  

Lily comentó-Oye: no creo que nada de lo que te hayan dicho sea cierto.  Remus solo anda contigo...- presintiendo que era algún chisme de parte del club de "yo amo a Remus Lupin" – ella negó con su cabeza.

-Remus y yo no somos nada...- dijo Volviendo a llorar. Ahí Lily la tomó en sus brazos y acariciaba su platino cabello.- todo se terminó...

-¿Qué no son...- mirándole.  Jia estaba sorprendida y preguntó.- ¿Cuándo rompieron? A lo mejor...- sonriendo nerviosa.- Sea un malentendido...- pero veía a Nathaly negar con la cabeza..

-¡¡no es un mal entendido!! Hemos roto porque hemos roto...- dijo entre sollozos.

Lily le pasó a Arly a Nathaly y poniéndose de pie estaba decidida a conseguir respuestas. 

Salió de la habitación y bajando las escaleras, no los divisó en la sala. ahora se dirigía al lado de los chicos. Muchos jóvenes de la casa Gryffindor, la veían pasar y se lanzaban corriendo cerrando las puertas.  Otros simplemente no les daba el tiempo y se quedaban congelados, haciéndose aun lado en el pasillo.  No era para menos, llevaba una cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando llegó a donde los merodeadores, miró al interior de la habitación y al no ver a Lupin,  dijo- ¡¡¡James Potter!!!- los chicos que estaban afuera en el pasillo escucharon esto. Sirius y Peter se quedaron estáticos. Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados y parecían en esos momentos, discutiendo una estrategia. Miró a Sirius y a Peter diciendo - ¡¡Ustedes dos: Fuera!!

No tenía rostro de chica enamorada que usaba sus influencias como prefecta para pasar al lado de los chicos y besar a su novio. Sirius con la cara que llevaba la joven, le daba miedo.  Tomó a Peter por los hombros y dejaron el par a solas.  Incluso cuando salían, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y alejaban a los intrusos del área.  

-No estás de buen humor.- dijo James enderezándose. Ella caminaba hasta colocarse a centímetros de él- ¿O supongo que no es una visita social?

-Una de mis mejores amigas, está llorando histérica... – dijo ella molesta. Y apuntándole agregó.- Y tu amigo tiene la culpa...

El la observó unos instantes y comentó .- Algo sabía que pasaba.- cruzándose de brazos. Comenzó a analizar el extraño comportamiento.- Claro... tan extraño...

-¿Qué es extraño?- preguntaba Lily.  Ellos no podían darse cuenta pero Peter y Sirius tenían las orejas pegadas al otro lado de la puerta- ¿no sabías que Nathaly estaba devastada?- le vio negar con el rostro.

-Lo hubiese sabido y hablo con Remus para que solucionen su problema... cualquiera que sea...

-Nathaly dice que rompieron...- comentó la chica.- Pero se que su culpa, no es... – dulcificando su mirada..- no lo es...

-Remus tenía cara de pocos amigos a los pocos momentos que salieron ustedes tres corriendo... incluso salió de la torre... quien sabe donde está ahora...- en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y Sirius dijo.- No pudimos evitar escuchar el comentario...- Lily le observó con una ceja alzada.- pero está en la torre de Astronomía...- Señalando un mapa con una pequeña Mancha que decía "Remus Lupin" . Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Era un mapa de Hogwarts. Por lo que parecía,  a James no le sorprendía esto.  Tampoco se molestó que estuviesen escuchando detrás de la puerta. –¿Qué es esto?- tomando el mapa en sus manos.- ¿Acaso es un sueño?- ahí vio la torre de Gryffindor y vio sus nombres de Jia, Nathaly, Arly e incluso ella.  Vio también a gran parte de los profesores, a Peeves, a Filch, el conserje.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Lo llamamos "mapa del Merodeador"- comentó James sonriéndole. – otro de mis secretos...

-¿Otro? – preguntó Sirius.- ¿cuál es el primero? ¿cuáles secretos les has dicho?

-¡¡Cállate Sirius!!- dijo Lily.- Tenemos que saber que pasó... pero Nathaly no está para poder hablar... no creo que lo haga... 

-Dejemos que se calmen.- dijo James cerrando el mapa.- De todas maneras, ambos están (por lo menos Remus) De un humor fatal... mañana hablaremos por separado con ellos...

-Bueno... disculpen la intromisión...- dijo ella. 

Pero James la retuvo por un brazo y dijo a Sirius.- Canuto: ¿Puedes darnos unos minutos? .- mirándole con seriedad.- Y aléjate de la puerta.

Sirius salió e hizo lo que James le dijo dejando el par a solas. Lily preguntó ante su seriedad.- ¿Pasa algo? 

Él tomó su mejilla en su mano.  Le miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos y comentó.- Oye ¿Andamos tan distraídos, no? Tu estudiando tanto que no me has dado oportunidad...- la joven le observaba a los ojos.

-¿O... Oportunidad?- preguntó algo nerviosa.- ¿Oportunidad de que?

-de esto...- dijo acercándose a sus labios y acariciándolos con besos cortos y juguetones para luego besarle con profundidad e intensidad.  Ella no se dio cuenta cuando rodeó su cuello, mientras él su talle en su cintura. 

-No escucho nada- dijo Peter con su oreja pegada a la puerta.

Sirius sonrió complacido a lo que dijo.- Conociendo a James, no hay mucho que decir, pero si mucho que hacer....- ocurriéndosele una idea dijo.- Vamos.- Tomando asiento delante de la puerta y mirando su reloj.- Dime cuando empiezan a hablar de nuevo...- vio unos chicos observándoles de lejos y cambiando su mirada gritó- ¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN??

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

A la mañana siguiente, Nathaly dio la cara en el desayuno pero no así Remus.  Es mas; el sujeto faltó a tres de las clases de ese día.  Volvieron a saber de él en pociones.  Justo la clase en que ambos por obligación, se sentarían juntos.

Nathaly se sentó callada a su lado y mirando al frente.  Remus la observaba pero no era el mismo con ella.  Al final, el sujeto dirigió su mirada al frente.  Pronto y tomando los ingredientes para la poción, ambos trabajaban en ella sin mirarse la cara; mucho menos, hablar. 

Arly y Sirius estaban tan pendiente a ellos, que tan siquiera se dieron cuenta que la poción de ellos se quemó. La profesora les restó puntos. Poco importaba para lo que en verdad pasaba entre sus dos amigos. 

James y Snape trabajaban en su poción.  Mas Snape que otra cosa.  Pero como hablaban poco, poco les importaba.  Solo cumplían con hacer la asignación y listo. 

Pero quien notaba lo que pasaba con la joven, era Lucius.  Había evitado hablarle Lily pero no soportando mas, preguntó.- ¿Acaso las tórtolas no están en el cielo? –Lily lo observó y mirando a donde él señaló.

-Eso a ti no te importa- dijo de manera cortante.  Aun estaba furiosa con él por lo que hizo a Arly- Y a mi amiga no la traicionaré.

Pero Remus, no pudo aguantar esta situación mas.  Tomó sus cosas y poniéndose de pie salió, sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie.  E incluso, sin escuchar las protestas de la profesora que llamaba su nombre.

-¿Supongo señorita Malfoy, que usted tiene que ver con esto?- mirándole con el ceño fruncido.- ¿podría decirme que le pasa a su amigo?

-Lo lamento profesora.- dijo Nathaly disculpándose.- Remus no se siente bien – dijo secamente y sin sentimiento alguno.

Tanto Lily como Arly,  se le quedaron observando. Pero la conversación se destapó en la mesa de Sirius y Arly.

-Tu amigo es un idiota.- dijo Arly- poner a mi amiga a sufrir de esa forma...

-Pues algo pasó. Pero Remus no dice nada ¿Quién dice que no fue tu amiga quien lo provocó?

-¿quién dice que no haya sido Remus?- comenzando a llevarle la contraria. 

-No creo que haya sido Remus- dijo Sirius defendiendo a su compinche. – le gusta Nathaly desde que la conoció...

Pero mientras dos de sus amigos discutían dentro del aula, Remus se dirigió a los Jardines, tratando de colocar su mente clara.

Pero en realidad los recuerdos le hicieron recordar siete años atrás cuando conoció a Nathaly Malfoy.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Estaba con sus padres delante de los andenes nueve y diez.  Su padre le dijo en voz clara._

_-Ahora, pasa a través del muro.- El muchacho lo miró desconfiado a lo que su padre con el mismo pelo castaño del pequeño que apenas podía llevar su carro dijo._ Adelante... –sonriéndole._

_En ese momento una chica se le adelanta.  Vestía con un abrigo negro pero que resaltaba su pelo liso platinado que llegaba hasta mas debajo de sus hombros y con un listón verde en su cabeza.  Sus ojos vieron por un instante los castaños de él y por solo tal vez, un microsegundo, hubo contacto de miradas.  Pero ella venía del brazo mientras empujaba su carrito de otro chico de su estatura e igual pelo platino.  Mas atrás de ellos venían dos hombres de igual pelo platinado.  Sin dudar, eran los padres de aquellos chicos. Los vio desaparecer a los cuatro por el muro._

_Por diferencias de segundos, la vio avanzar y perderse entre ingresando a través del muro y desapareciendo delante de sus ojos. _

_Su padre le dijo trayéndolo a realidad.- Ahora bien; he hablado con Dumbledore... él sabe el problema que tienes.- su hijo le observó- Y ha puesto todo en su alcance para facilitarte tu vida en Hogwarts dada tu condición... cuando llegues, irás a que te escojan casa- Haciendo una pausa y enfatizando su mirada y tomándole por los hombros agregó de manera lenta.- Escúchame Remus: Por tu seguridad y por la reputación de Dumbledore, no debes de revelarle a nadie tu secreto ¿Entiendes? Nunca debes de decir que eres... a nadie. No todos son como Dumbledore,  yo o tu madre, que comprendemos lo que te pasa y lo aceptamos.  Ahora, ¿Entiendes lo que te dije?_

_-Si papá- respondió el muchacho.  Pronto y despidiéndose de él, se mezcló con los otros muchachos de Hogwarts que tomaban el tren._

_Pero no se encontraba cómodo con extraños.  Mirando a su alrededor, no veía a nadie conocido.  Ahora lo recordaba: No conocía a nadie que iba a Hogwarts este año.  Dada su licantropía siempre se alejó de los demás niños de su edad..._

_En un momento a otro, vio un chico que le pasaba por el lado (venían de frente)  y otro que venía de espaldas, tropezaron cayendo al suelo un paquete de bolsas de distintos colores.  A ellos dos, tratando de ponerse de pie, se les sumó un tercero observándoles y ayudándoles a pararse._

_-Muchas gracias- dijo Remus  a uno de gafas y pelo negro revuelto.- ¿Esto es tuyo?- pasándole una de las bolsas a otro, de profundos cabellos negros como el primero, pero lisos y que estaban largos que le tapaban incluso los ojos.  Pero pudo notar unos profundos ojos azules._

_-Gracias.- dijo el sujeto de cabellos largos.- Lamento haber tropezado contigo...- Contando sus paquetes._

_-No tiene sentido de la ética... solo de las bromas- dijo el sujeto de gafas exhalando. –Soy James Potter- extendiendo su mano y sonriéndole._

_-Remus Lupin- dijo el chico sonriéndole  y devolviéndole el saludo._

_-él es Sirius Black – dijo señalando a su amigo quien aun continuaba contando pequeñas bolsitas de diferentes colores.- Discúlpalo...  solamente no se distrae con las guapas niñeras que ha tenido conforme a los años..._

_-Es un gusto conocerlos...- dijo Remus sonriendo. Por lo menos, veía que posiblemente iba a tener conocidos. Pero pronto vieron como el sujeto de cabellos negros levantaba su vista y decía – Me falta una...- mirando lo que ingresaba a una caja._

_-No te puede faltar una.- comentó James mirando al suelo._

_-Pues, si... me falta una... eran quince, solo hay catorce..._

_Igual que James y Sirius, Remus comenzó a buscar alrededor por una bolsita igual a la de los chicos.  Pero no veía nada._

_-La perdiste...- dijo James._

_-¿Qué tienen esas bolsitas?- preguntó Remus._

_Sirius respondió.- una receta...- sonriéndole.  Remus no comprendió ese ultimo comentario._

_-Oye Black- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.  Ahí estaba el chico que se le adelantó a Remus en la entrada al anden 9 ¾.  De su lado estaba la chica, pero ahora estaba seria y con los brazos cruzados. Cuando vio a Remus le retiró la mirada.  Era la primera vez que Remus veía los ojos platinos mas bellos.- ¿A que esto es tuyo?_

_-Devuélvelo Malfoy – dijo Sirius mirándole con rencor –eso es mío... _

_-ya no mas...- dijo Malfoy.  Detrás de él venían dos gigantones. Parecían niños, pero tal vez serían de cursos superiores, por el tamaño. –ahora es mío..._

_-LuLu devuélveselos...- dijo la chica observándole._

_-¿Lulu? .- preguntó Sirius explotándose de la risa.  A James le dio lo mismo. Lucius se le colocaron las orejas rojas._

_-NO me digas así estúpida... es Lucius ¡¡LU-CI-US!!- gritándole._

_-No le grites- dijo Remus molestándose y adelantándose.- ¿No ves que es una dama? _

_-¿Una dama? Una mocosa, mas bien ¿Y tu que te metes? Es mi prima. No la tuya... además de todo una Malfoy..._

_La chica le observó y se sonrojó tanto que se ocultó detrás de su primo._

_-Bien, entonces después de estas breves presentaciones, devuélveme el saquito Malfoy...- dijo Sirius._

_-No sin ver que hay dentro....- dijo Malfoy tratando de desatarlo._

_-No lo abras... – dijo Sirius. Y mirando a la prima de Malfoy agregó.- Nathaly ¿No?.- parecía que la conocía y ella asintiendo dijo.- quítate de ahí...  _

_-Como si ella te escuchará, Black- dijo Lucius. – Pero, se distrajo tratando de deshacer el nudo que tenía el saquito... Sin darse cuenta, James y Sirius, comenzaban a retroceder.  No sabía aun Remus porque, pero les seguía el juego. _

_Bien lejos de Lucius solo vieron una gran bocanada de humo salir del saquito. A la señal de Sirius que gritó- ¡¡A Correr!!!- se aventaron los tres jóvenes en un principio.  Incluso con el carrito del baúl a rastras.  Solo escucharon el eco de una explosión y risas por doquier. Sirius hacía malabares para poder llevar la cajita y el carrito. _

_Llevaban corriendo bastante y pronto estaban al final del tren.  Colocando los carritos e ingresando con ellos, vieron esta cabina que estaba vacía aun. Sirius mirando detrás comentó.- ¿Vienen o se van?- en un principio, Remus pensaba que se refería a él y James. Pero James estaba ya ingresando a la cabina._

_Fue cuando Remus se dio cuenta que la chica de pelos platinos estaba al igual que él falto de aire y a su lado.  Le sonrió y dijo.—Se lo tiene bien merecido: buena esa Black..._

_-Y eso mi dama, es solo el principio.... – escoltándole al interior de la cabina._

_Remus entró de ultimo diciendo.- ¿Qué pasará con ese sujeto? ¿no te echará de menos?_

_-es que mi padre y mi tío le pidieron que me cuidara, pero no necesito niñera.- sentándose a un lado.- ¿Tu eres? Porque no creo conocerte..._

_-Remus... Remus Lupin...- ella sonrió._

_-Mucho gusto. Nathaly Malfoy...._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin del flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Creo que cometí un error.- dijo Remus mirando a la nada.  De un momento a otro, unos pies estaban delante de él.  Conocía los cordones desatados. Siempre usaba zapatos de cordones.

-ya pociones terminó...- dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado.-  Supongo que estarás de mejor humor que anoche...

-Déjame en paz.- dijo el sujeto. 

-O tal vez, no...- dijo Sirius. – mira: Organizaremos una fiesta sorpresa para Nathaly... como sabes, es su cumpleaños... en dos días... Espero que para ese entonces, resuelvan cualquier mal entendido que tengan y hagan las paces o lo que quieran hacer juntos...- Tratando de que Remus le prestara atención y guiñándole el ojo. Lo había conseguido-. Oye, lo que quiera que sea, puede ser resuelto... 

-No creo – dijo Remus- porque no creo que me perdone...

-oye ¿acaso la engañaste con otra chica? Porque según recuerdo, entre ustedes dos  siempre a habido química... no creo que-pensando lo que diría-  ... siempre te ha gustado... hasta que por fin gracias a mi intelecto y a lo loca de Arly, hemos logrado algo que si hubiera seguido como antes, tu no hubieras hecho nada. 

-No la engañé con otra chica... rompí con ella...

-¿por otra chica?

-No... nunca lo entenderías...

-¿Entender que?

-Lo que pasa... siempre he vivido en las sombras de James y tuya.. los conquistadores... los besadores de Hogwarts.. yo apenas les he seguido la jugada...

-por el simple hecho de que, a diferencia de James o mas que todo,  de mí, eres honesto... y leal a tus sentimientos... James por tratar de negar que esos pleitos y discusiones pasionales ocultaban un deseo aun mas profundo. además, aun así, has salido con chicas ¿O me lo pretendes negar?

-Si he salido... pero, no me he acercado como lo he hecho con Nathaly... eso es lo que me asusta... ¿Entiendes?  
  


Sirius por fin veía o entendía, el porque de la actitud de su amigo:  Ahora recordaba las escapadas por el sauce boxeador y porque conociéndolo, no podía apegarse a algo que no podría tener por siempre.

-¿Es por Lunático?  - viéndole asentir al entender que hablaba de su condición de Licántropo. -¿por qué no se lo dices?- comentó Sirius sonriéndole. – a diferencia de muchos, no conozco chicas mas conscientes y abiertas como esas cuatro... –Poniéndose de pie agregó- ¿Vienes a adivinación? 

-No tengo otra alternativa.- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y caminando al lado de su amigo. Ahí vio al grupo de tres chicas que avanzaban con la joven Malfoy en el medio.  

Por un momento, Sirius y Arly intercambiaron miradas pero ellas, siguieron su camino.

-¿Vienen ustedes dos o que?- preguntó James al lado de Peter y deteniéndose a esperar a sus amigos.

Sirius abrazó a Remus y avanzaban alcanzando a los demás.

Ya llegando a la trampilla que daba acceso al aula de adivinación ingresaron observando todo cuidadosamente.  Según Sirius, era un milagro que hubiesen llegado hasta el final del curso sin que las profecías de la profesora se volviesen realidad.  Por lo menos, las que se referían a desgracias y muertes, como siempre.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se sentaron juntos en esa asignatura.  Las chicas estaban en otra mesa a pocos metros de ellos.  

-Como este es una de sus ultimas clases, mis niños es correcto que los augurios sean bien interpretados o causarían catástrofes inimaginables...  – dijo la profesora moviéndose entre los asientos.- Por supuesto, no todos tienen el don... – observando a  Remus comentó.- veo grandes problemas agobian tu mente...

-Claro que puede verlo.- comentó James.- Mire la cara que tiene...- Peter y Sirius no pudieron soportar la risa.  La profesora observó al joven con rencor. 

-Señor Potter: si mi clase no es de su gusto ¿Qué hace tomándola durante estos años?

-¿No se ha dado cuenta, cierto profesora? ¿qué clase de profesora de adivinación es usted? Es obvio porque mi amigo toma esta clase.- señalando detrás de ella  y a la joven de ojos verdes, la cual se sobresaltó y se sonrojó.  Los miembros de ambas mesas (Excepción de Remus) se rieron estruendosamente. 

-¡¡Silencio!! ¡¡Silencio he dicho!! – dijo la mujer.- Si no pueden conservar la calma y sobre todo, la seriedad que requiere esta clase, será mejor que no la sigan tomando...

Ellos guardaron silencio pero aun le era difícil a Sirius,  Estaba demasiado alterado y riéndose mucho. Pronto la clase volvió a su silencio habitual. 

Soportaron por cuarenta minutos mas los discursos de esa profesora.  Ya estaban entre su constante parloteo y los humos y el calor del lugar, algo desesperado por terminar.  Una vez la clase se terminó, La profesora se retiró tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

Los chicos recogían sus cosas pero Sirius se quejó diciendo.- Ay se me durmieron las piernas...- viéndole los demás las piernas cruzadas pero que no lograba mover.

-Es una de las clases mas aburridas de todo los tiempos...- Dijo Peter.

-.Bueno... ya pronto se terminará...- dijo Remus observando en ese momento a Nathaly. 

Pero ella recogió sus útiles y observando a Lily dijo .—¿vienen o se quedan?

-Pero ... –comentó Lily observando a James y a su amiga.  Arly mientras estaba tratando de poner de pie a Sirius, pero era en vano, volvía a caerse.

-Olvídenlo...- dijo marchándose.- Hasta luego... 

-Oye Remus: ¿por qué no hablas con ella?- preguntó Arly observando al Merodeador mientras ayudaba a poner de pie a Sirius.- Hablando, las personas se entienden...

-¿Y decirle que?- preguntó Remus.- Mejor es que... no se metan...

-Tenemos que...- dijo Lily avanzando.- es nuestra amiga... – señalando a Arly.- nuestra mejor amiga... igual que lo eres para nosotras... nuestro amigo... no nos podemos quedar como si nada pasara...

-Lily está en lo correcto Lunático...- dijo James observándole.- Nathaly es una fantástica chica... que merece toda tu confianza y tu respeto pero sobre todo, tu honestidad- ahí Remus lo observó – Tienes que ser honesto con ella...- Mientras Arly sujetaba por un hombro y Sirius iba recargado de ella, dándole movilidad a sus piernas para que despertasen. Claro, no evitando caerse dos veces.

Lo vieron salir por la trampilla del aula sin responderles a ninguno.

James observó a Lily y viceversa a la vez que Peter ayudaba a Arly y Sirius ponerse de pie.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Sirius aun aferrado a Arly.- ¿todo listo para la fiesta???

-si...- dijo Arly.- conseguí un salón perfecto que solo tenemos que decorar... estará perfecto...

-La lechuza de James repartirá el mensaje ¿No?- preguntó Sirius a su amigo. Este asintió.- Bien... será un tremendo festejo...-sonriendo traviesamente.

-Te conozco.- Dijo Arly sonriendo y este le miró.- ¿Qué planeas además de la fiesta?- observándole dudoso.  

-Deja de mirarme así... me pones nervioso.- dijo en un momento..- Solo que planeo que en dos noches, esos dos, estén juntos... 

-¿Eres capaz de ello Canuto?- preguntó Peter.

-Si mi Cola Gusano.- respondió el sujeto sonriéndole.- y no solo eso: también conseguiré que se dirijan la palabra.

Pero mientras todos hacían esos planes, una joven sollozaba desconsolada en la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor.

Pues recordaba la noche mas inolvidable meses atrás...

****

**------- flash Back --------**

_-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntaron a su lado.  Ahí y volteándose se percató que era Remus sonriéndole y colocando a su lado una bebida – Te traje esto..._

_-¿Dónde está?-observando a todas partes._

_-¿Quién? ¿Daisy? Se ha lastimado un tobillo- dijo el sujeto consumiendo su bebida.- Su tía la ha llevado a la enfermería. Me ofrecí a acompañarla pero se ha negado.  Me dijo que disfrutara de la fiesta...- Y sonriéndole- pensé que lo sabías...- señalando a la pista donde Malfoy y su amiga bailaban agregó- Ella lo vio todo. – y observándole nuevamente - ¿Bailamos?- a la vez que se ponía de pie._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la pista de baile.  Incluso, Malfoy estaba tan distraído con Arly, que no se percató que a pocos pasos, su prima bailaba con el joven Lupin._

_Era una melodía lenta.  Pocas parejas bailaban ahora en la pista.  Las luces bastantes tenues. Lupin finalmente dijo- Te ves preciosa.- lo que provocó un sonrojo estridente en el rostro de Nathaly;  la cual, al llevar aquellos rizos dorados y platinos como los Malfoys y aquellos ojos grises se veía aun mas atractiva._

_-Gracias- dijo con un temblor en su voz.  Continuaban bailando pero Lupin se acercó aun mas a su pareja, develando cierta intimidad en ambos.  Ella tomando confianza, apoyó su cabeza suavemente en su hombro._

_Arly observaba esto desde otro lado, con una sonrisa.  _

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Malfoy al verla tan feliz._

_-No es nada- dijo Arly- ¿Sabes? No eres tan pesado bailando Malfoy._

_-Debo admitir que la estoy pasando bien- dijo desinteresadamente._

_Continuaron bailando pero no con tanta familiaridad con que Nathaly y Remus bailaban._

_Pronto y cuando llegó la media noche, comenzaron las parejas a retirarse. Incluso y por mas sorpresa aun, Malfoy se quedó en la mesa que ocupaban su prima y Arly.  Pera mas milagro, Lupin estaba al lado de Nathaly el resto de la noche y Malfoy no se molestó por su presencia._

_-Te llevaré hasta tu torre- dijo Malfoy caballerosamente.- Tu.- diciéndole a Lupin lo que atrajo la mirada del sujeto y frívolamente agregó- Que hayamos compartido esta noche no te da derecho a hablar conmigo y tan siquiera acercarte a mi..- apuntándole- y cuidado con lo que haces- mirando por unos instantes a Nathaly- Buenas noches...- caminando adelante._

_-Adiós Chicos- dijo Arly con la mano a la vez que lo decía. _

_-Oye, Arly- dijo Nathaly y con una sonrisa agregó- Gracias..._

_Solo respondió con una cabezadita finalmente marchándose con Malfoy del brazo. _

_-La verdad que no hay quien lo comprenda- dijo Nathaly observando a su primo marcharse- esta tarde estaba como un demonio y esta noche se comportó como un ser humano normal..._

_-La navidad trae al exterior lo bueno de las personas- dijo Lupin._

_Escucharon cuando una de las brujas de la banda dijo- Esta es la ultima... de la noche... solo para parejas..._

_-¿Vamos?- preguntó Lupin tomando del brazo a la joven y dirigiéndole sin resistencia a la pista.  Pronto estaban bailando en el centro de la misma._

_Una vez se terminó, Nathaly, en el fondo de su corazón se entristeció.  Pronto todo volvería a ser como antes._

_Ambos caminaban lentamente por el pasillo de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor.  Incluso, algunos se les adelantaban a la vez que charlaban.  Pero, ellos dos estaban en silencio.  A pesar de que mientras bailaban momentos antes, charlaban y cuando descasaban entre pieza y pieza, continuaban hablando._

_-No quisiera- dijo Lupin como si leyera los pensamientos de la joven- Que esta noche terminara..._

_-Me siento igual- respondió ella. Por un momento observó aquellos brillantes ojos castaños que le devolvían la mirada. _

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lupin.- me ha gustado siempre ser sincero y honesto...  y lo que siento en estos momentos, no se puede borrar de la noche a la mañana..._

_-¿Lo que sientes?- preguntó ella.  Pero sabía o creía saber a lo que se refería.  Por mucho tiempo, ella, ha sentido lo mismo._

_-Tenemos un problema... ¿Qué haremos?_

_-Podemos pretender...- dijo ella después de dos minutos se silencio entre ambos y hablando frente a frente en un lado de aquel desolado pasillo.  Solo iluminado por las antorchas.  Estaban a pocos metros de la entrada a la sala común._

_-¿Podrías tu pretender?- preguntó él acercándose a ella- de que esta noche, jamás pasó. ¿Qué durante todo el día no has sentido nada extraño? ¿qué pasará cuando los demás regresen? ¿Pretenderás delante de ellos?_

_-No se- dijo ella entristecida.  De un momento a otro, él estaba abrazándole, lo que produjo que el corazón le latiera aun mas..._

_Escuchaba su respiración.  Tan lenta y calmada igual que el latir de su corazón.  Tan diferente al de la joven. Él respondió- No quiero pretender... desde hace mucho tiempo siento esto en mi ser.  Mucho antes que estos dos locos (hablando de Arly y Sirius) organizaran esta estupidez... y mis sentimientos no los voy a ocultar.  Tampoco voy a mentir..._

_-¿Pero ellos... – en ese momento el cubrió sus labios._

_-Que ellos resuelvan su problema – sonriendo- Hablaré con Sirius lo mas pronto posible...- pasando una mano en la mejilla de la sonrojada joven.  Después por los mechones rizados de su platino cabello. _

_Inclinándose y acercándose poco a poco finalmente pasó lo inevitable: un beso en los labios de Nathaly.  Esta de la impresión tenía sus ojos abiertos pero poco a poco, fue cerrándolos.  _

_Cuando vinieron a reaccionar, Lupin la tenía agarrada por la cintura con una mano. Mientras que Nathaly rodeaba su cuello.  Al separarse ambos estaban tan rojos y por lo que parecía algo nerviosos._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Dedicado el flash back  entre ustedes, a quien disfruta mas esa escena. ^o^ pero no diremos nombres para que no se ponga mas roja de lo que se pone a veces...**

**-No es tan difícil adivinar...- comenta Sakura corazon .- Es....**

**-No digas...- dijo Crystal.- a ella no le gusta que lo anuncien...**

**-¿Lo disfruta mas que Nathaly?**

**-Es que ... es complicado ^.^- responde Crystal.-**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirán peleados?- preguntó Naiko observando a las otras dos, en cuyas cabezas surgían corazones ante las imágenes de los personajes.**

**-Creo que se reconcilian en el próximo capitulo...**

**-¿Crees?? ¡Eres la autora!! ¿quién sabe más que tu?? **

**-Pero si he decidido extender el fic... ^.^**

**-Eso está bien...- comentó Naiko sonriendo.**

**-Muy bien....- dijo Saku.**

**Ahora si, comentarios dudas, tomatazos... a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com**


	17. capitulo 17: Feliz Cumpleaños Nathaly Te...

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Capitulo 17.: "Feliz Cumpleaños Nathaly: tercera  parte."  **

Una vez las chicas (Arly y Lily), ingresaron a la sala común pudieron observar a su alrededor a una joven que en el fondo y cerca de una de las ventanas leía un volumen algo "ligero" (según Lily era algo que contuviera de 100 a 200 paginas). al acercarse, se observaron para ver quien iba a hablar-

Pues la realidad era, que se veía bastante afectada una vez abandonó el aula de adivinación.

Oculta detrás del libro, Arly preguntó.- Eh... ¿podemos hablar contigo?- pero la chica no hizo ningún intento de sacar su rostro de detrás del libro.

-vamos - dijo Arly exasperándose al no recibir respuesta y sentándose delante de su amiga que permanecía oculta detrás de la historia "Fetjaine,Jean-Louis: El crepúsculo de los elfos" - ¿Acaso no piensas hablarnos?

Los ojos platinos de su amiga salieron un segundo del libro y respondió exhalando pesadamente.- Eso depende ¿Vienen en son de paz o de guerra?

-¿Eh? - preguntó Arly confundida.

-No venimos en plan de nada- respondió Lily- Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien...

Ella las observó por un momento. a una y otra.  ahí cerró el libro y mirando a la ventana comentó.- Se acabó... él no sufre ¿por qué habría yo de sufrir?- las jóvenes la observaban y se miraban entre si.

-Pero si sufre...- respondió Lily. Nathaly no le observaba ante esta revelación. - incluso... se siente muy arrepentido...

-es muy tarde para arrepentimientos...- dijo Nathaly sacando de su bolsillo un sobre en lavanda sellado.- le escribo a mi padre y a mi tío... inmediatamente termine Hogwarts, me voy de Inglaterra.- tomando el sobre y guardándolo nuevamente.- si lo que quiere es no tener compromisos... no los tendrá conmigo.- cerrando el libro y poniéndose de pie salió rumbo a la habitaciones.

A Arly le surgió una gota diciendo.- Es mas testaruda que todos ellos juntos...

Lily le dio la razón.- ¿Como la convenceremos para la fiesta en tres días?? ¡¡¡con el humor que tiene, resulta imposible!!!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Pasaba ya de la media noche y Remus observaba el cielo estrellado desde las ventanas del aula de astronomía.  De todas maneras era el lugar mas alto de todo el colegio Hogwarts.  

veía las estrellas y el cielo sin luna. No le gustaba la luna. Le traía tan malas sensaciones y no recordaba la ultima vez que pudo observarla como ser humano, con sentido, con sensibilidad.

Veía las estrellas mas cercanas y eran plateadas. le recordaban el brillo de los ojos de Nathaly Malfoy.

-"rayos" - dijo el sujeto sacudiendo su cabeza.  ya no tenía su túnica.  estaba tirada a un lado del suelo de aquel lugar.

-Así que aquí estabas- dijo una voz retirándose una capa de su cuerpo.  Esperaba ver a James Potter, a quien conocía lo suficiente y que le importaría no haberlo visto en todo ese transcurso. Pero no, era todo lo contrario.- James tenía razón al decir que aquí te encontraría...  

-¿Que haces aquí?- observando a la recién llegada de cabellos rojos- ¿James sabe que estás aquí?

-¿De que otra forma la conseguiría la capa?- dejándola en sus brazos y acercándose al joven.  Este volvió la vista al cielo y comentó.- Son hermosas ¿cierto?

-Eso depende... de la noche que sea... no me gusta la noche...

-La noche es hermosa dependiendo del motivo de ella...

-¿motivo?

-Mira; no voy a aparentar que nada pasa, Remus.-observándole seriamente.- Se nota que ambos, sufren... ella sufre..

-Ahora... lo hace ahora. Pero pronto lo superará. es Hermosa... muy hermosa - aquí Lily se sonrió de solo observar por un segundo una mirada soñadora departe del joven- rica y pronto será poderosa...

-Lo será pero ahora, no es el caso.  Ella sufre demasiado.  incluso, si sigue así cometerá un error.  Un error que ambos lamentarán...

-ella es inteligente... me olvidará...

-¡¡rayos Remus!! si aun la sigues queriendo...- explotó la joven observándole.

Este se le quedó mirando extrañado a lo que dijo._ Es la primera vez que me hablas de ese modo...

-¡¡¡es porque alguien tiene que hacerlo!!! ¿Acaso no sabes que se preocupa por ti? ¿Acaso no sabes que se ha quedado dormida en el sofá esperando hablar contigo...

-¿lo está??

- Cuando salía bajo la capa la he visto esperando en el sofá. Tuve que esperar a que se durmiera para poder salir por el retrato.- guardando silencio y sentándose a su lado.-¿A quien mas podría esperar? ¿Que piensas hacer? ¿Dejar que todo se acabe?

-¿Sabes acaso porque terminamos? -preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a los cielos.

-Ella no me ha querido contar.- dijo Lily observándole.- A nadie...

-Es porque no le di razón alguna.  Su tío le dijo que eligiera: Entre nosotros... o los Malfoys... ¿Sabes que escogió?

-Conociendo a Nathaly...- viendole el rostro. pero él no le miraba. su rostro solo observaba el cielo.

-Le dije que no lo hiciera...que no valía la pena perder su familia por  nosotros... por mi... le dije que no podía involucrarme como ella quería...

Lily siendo tan inteligente y despierta, aclaró.- ¿No podías? no que no  querías, sino que no podías...

él le miró y preguntó - ¿que tan seria andas con James? porque Sirius me contó aquella noche de encuentros en nuestra recamara.- sonriéndole.- No te alarmes... llegaba a la habitación y ustedes aun "charlaban en silencio" y Sirius me explicó en parte pero que llevaban quince minutos sin hablar ¿tan seria son las cosas?- haciendo una pausa.- Pero James te ama... no hay duda de ello...

El joven no lo sabía por la oscuridad pero su amiga tenia en esos momentos unas mejillas rojas.

-¿nosotros? bueno, este... pues no lo se. es la primera, James es.. mi primer novio, Remus...

-Lo se... - dijo el joven.- James se nota muy serio y entusiasmado contigo... digo que, ustedes dos terminarán casados...o bastante en serio...

-¡¡¡Remus!!!- dijo ella sonrojada hasta donde podía.

-Tranquila Lily.  James es uno de mis mejores amigos...

guardando silencio un par de minutos, preguntó-Oye ¿no crees que huyes Remus? ¿huyes de lo que ha comenzado y lo que no puedes detener?

-Tal vez.  Tal vez miedo a lo que desconozco. Miedo a lo que conozco. Miedo a lo que pueda hacer...

-¿lo que puedas hacer?

-Es porque no conoces toda la historia Lily... soy muy diferente a James o a Sirius o al mismo Peter (y mira que eso si es extraño) soy diferente a cualquier chico de Hogwarts y pocos hay como yo en el mundo...

-¿que puede ser tan distinto a los demás? yo te veo como un chico normal...

-Es inútil...- sacudiendo su cabeza-  no quiero lastimarla. no quiero que sufra mas. No quiero que cuando le diga la verdad, cuando se la cuente, no pueda asimilarla y yo la ame demasiado... pero ese es el problema- viéndose afectado por la voz.- Estoy enamorado de ella... la amo...

-pero la lástimas ahora, cuando no le dices la verdad. cual sea que fuere... además si dejaba a su familia o no, era su decisión y ahora tu...

-¿yo que??

-tu la impulsas a su familia. A algo que no quiere.- tomando aire- No debería involucrarme ... pero ella escribió cartas. a su padre y a su tío: cuando regrese a casa, se irá de Londres con su familia...

Remus escuchó esto y por un instante sintió un punzante dolor en su corazón.

-Vamos- dijo Lily tomando la túnica de su amigo y extendiendo la capa, es hora de regresar.- Señalándole.  Remus se abrazó a ella y juntos debajo de la capa se dirigieron a la torre.

Cuando llegaron, Remus se retiró su lado y dejó que la joven Evans continuase a salvo su camino. De todas maneras ella, no quería ser una molestia y ante todo, si iban a hablar ellos dos, era mejor que lo hicieran a solas.

Remus la encontró apaciblemente dormida en el sofá delante de la chimenea. tan sensible, tan pacifica, tan angelical. 

la sacudió un poco y colocó su rostro a la altura de la "Joven durmiente".- oye... despierta.- viendo aquellos ojos platinos que tanto adoraba devolverle la mirada. pero él quería seguir el consejo de su amiga pelirroja: trataría de hablar y confiarle todo lo que pasaba.

Ella parecía no recordar lo que había pasado y si habían peleado. Solo observó en un principio aquellos ojos castaños y el rostro juvenil y apuesto del joven.

-¿donde? ¿que ha pasado?

-TE quedaste dormida.- dijo el sonriéndole sutilmente y pronto borrándola- ¿Me esperabas?

-No...- dijo ella - bueno, si.- endureciendo su mirada y sus ojos volviéndose fríos. tan fríos y parecidos a los de Lucius.- Quise decirte que.. no tienes porque preocuparte...- su voz era ácida en cierta forma.- he decidido hacerte caso e irme con mis parientes una vez termine Hogwarts.- poniéndose de pie.- Tenías razón... no puedo darle la espalda a los Malfoy...Lucius, también tenía razón. Es todo...

-¿me podrías dar un momento para explicarme?- preguntó el interponiéndose entre ella y las escaleras.

-No hay nada que decir... todo quedó dicho... -continuando su camino- Buenas noches "Lupin"- ascendiendo las escaleras.

El joven pensó que era la primera vez que veía aquella mirada de parte de Nathaly. Entonces por tercera vez en todo aquel tiempo, sintió una voz en su cabeza que le decía.- "Cometiste un error".

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 Cuando era hora de levantarse, Lily abrió sus ojos.  Devolviéndole la mirada unos detrás de unas gafas.  Esto sobresaltó a la joven lo cual provocó que James se sonriera y ella observara las demás camas.  El colocó su dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Vine por la capa que necesitaremos para organizar la fiesta...- respondió.- pero al verte dormidita... me quedé viéndote...- ella observaba los demás lechos.

-Si alguien te vio ingresar aquí, te meterás en graves problemas...- susurraba ella tratando de no despertar a sus demás compañeras.

-Nadie me vio – respondió él .- Nathaly no está...- señalando el lecho de su amiga.- no la vi tampoco al venir para acá... 

-Pobre Nathaly... ¿Acaso habrá resuelto las cosas con Remus?

-No creo.- dijo James sentándose en la cama. Vio que estaba ya uniformado.- Remus cuando desperté tenía las cortinas corridas de su cama... cuando hace eso es porque no quiere hablar con nadie... tampoco me atreví a preguntarle nada cuando llegó anoche.  Pero parecía bastante abatido...

-Pobre Remus- dijo ella con su rostro entristecido. Aun estaba en su ropa de dormir y James estaba algo enrojecido a lo que ella preguntó.-¿Qué?

-Lo linda que te ves cuando te despiertas...- respondió el sujeto.- Debería venir mas seguido para acá...

-Y yo llamaré a Mac Gonagall – dijo Arly mirándole pero sin gafas.  Su cabello estaba trenzado y los observaba desde su cama pero con una sonrisa traviesa.- Si no sales de aquí Potter...

Observó a Arly molesto y sonriéndole a Lily dijo.- Adiós mi preciosa flor...- lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara aun mas.  Desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Preciosa Flor???- haciendo un sonidito con su voz.- ¡¡Vaya, vaya!! ¿Para cuando hay boda¡?

-¿Boda?- preguntó Lily sonrojándose.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Riendo, le respondió.- ¿Quién dice que no? Si se quieren, se casarán al terminar Hogwarts... estoy segura.  No hay mejor pareja que ustedes... después que están juntos ni siquiera se dan cuenta de los demás...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Nathaly en esos momentos estaba en la biblioteca.  El día anterior no pudo realizar ninguna de sus asignaciones y esperaba terminar para la hora del desayuno.

Ahí pudo ver un escudo de Slytherin que se detuvo delante de ella.  – No tengo ganas de hablar...

-Lo siento.- dijo la chica. Nathaly subió su mirada encontrándose con el rostro de Chloe Gryffins. – no quería interrumpirte...

-Ah no perdona...- dijo apenada- pensé que eras Lucius...- ella se sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-Lucius apenas puede consigo mismo y con Narcisa... muy poco le importa la biblioteca... reprobaría pociones si no fuera por Lily... él lo sabe...- dejando los libros a un lado.

Nathaly se sonrió ante la declaración de la joven de Slytherin.

-¿por qué eres tan diferente a los demás de Slytherin? O en todo caso, de las chicas...

-No lo se.- cruzando sus brazos.-. Pero me gusta quien soy... – sonriéndole.- además termino este año...disculpa que pregunte esto ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

-¿Rumores?- preguntó la joven.

-Si... los rumores...  de que tus padres son aurores... o eso escuché por ahí... porque la mayoría de los Slytherin siguen a "sabes quien"

-Si lo son... y no juzgues todo libro por su portada... Que sea o no sea Slytherin no significa que soy como ellos.   Mira: Los padres de James Potter y los míos eran grandes amigos... muy buenos; Pero James y yo, apenas hablamos y cuando lo hacemos, es porque tengo un mensaje para él de mis padres... o ellos preguntan por él... es todo.  Además él está demasiado ocupado discutiendo o peleando con Lily Evans... aunque según los rumores en Slytherin, no es lo único que hacen... según Lucius, son novios...

-Si lo son...

Ella sonrió diciendo.- Que ironía de la vida: vivían matándose... ¿Y tu? ¿Andas con alguien?

-Lo hacía...

-Déjame adivinar: Lupin- viéndole sonrojarse.- ¿Acaso han peleado?

-Si...- respondió ella.- ya terminamos...

-Lupin es tan distinto a Black o a Potter- comentó la joven sonriendo. – es guapo, inteligente, respetuoso y tan galante...- aquí Nathaly le observó de manera molesta.- pero nunca ha hecho caso a quienes se han arrojado a sus pies... excepto a ti...

-Ha salido con otras...

-¡¡Claro que lo ha hecho!!- dijo la joven..- pero no mas de una vez con alguna... solo lo he visto encaprichado contigo...

-¿Encaprichado?

-Es eso o es enamorado... pero olvidándonos de que es uno de los estudiantes mas prominentes está el hecho de que eres Malfoy.... los Malfoys no se permiten salir de su integridad y su pureza de poder...

-Lupin es de sangre pura.- dijo Nathaly.

-pero supongo que eso no es suficiente ¿cierto?

-No comprendo... ¿por qué me dices esto?=- preguntaba ella.

-Porque créelo o no, a mi me simpatiza... no se porque rompieron pero algo fue en que ambos no tienen la culpa...- tomando sus libros y extendiéndolos.- No vale la pena que estudie sola aquí... ¿te importa si me quedo?

Nathaly asintió y estaban por cuarenta minutos sentadas en la biblioteca cuando una lechuza con manchas grises se posó delante de Nathaly llevando un sobre. Nathaly lo miró con temor.

-Es de tío...- dijo tomando la carta y la lechuza volando nuevamente. Abriendo el sobre y leyéndolo en silencio unas lagrimas no evitaron surgir en su cara.  Chloe observaba todo esto. Ella tomó sus cosas y salió de aquel lugar, dejando encima de la mesa la carta. Chloe la tomó en sus manos y leyéndola, sus ojos veían el contenido.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Gachas de avena.- dijo Sirius consumiéndolas y echándoles mas miel.- Nunca me ha gustado mucho...

Arly observaba al joven vaciar casi toda la miel del contenedor y mezclarlo ágilmente. Ella con una ceja alzada preguntó- ¿Por qué con tanto dulce?

-Es la única forma en que me las puedo comer... 

-Entonces, come tostadas con mermelada o pan de queso...- señalándole.

-No quiero nada de eso...- dijo Sirius echándose la primera cucharada.  En ese momento, James y Lily estaban sentados juntos.  

Por la puerta del gran comedor avanzaba una chica con dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor en vez de correr a la suya. 

-James- dijo llegando hasta el buscador de Gryffindor con la nota en su mano.-- ¿Has visto a Lupin?

-No... ¿Qué pasa?

-Chloe Gryffins... ¿Persiguiendo a Remus?-preguntó Sirius,  sonriéndole mientras la provocaba. Lily y Arly observaban a la joven sonrojarse.

-No... poco... me ... es decir... ahgggg te voy a matar Black – dijo señalándole.

-¿Ese no es el sello de los Malfoys?- preguntó Lily viendo la carta.

-Eso es lo que quiero hablar con Remus Lupin...- dijo Chloe...- es de los Malfoy... parece que Nathaly recibirá algo hoy... no estoy segura. Pero cuando vio la lechuza, se estremeció.  Miraba la lechuza con temor.  Después se lanzó a correr.  Pero lo que era, no la hacía feliz.- pasándole el papel a James.

Jia en esos momentos llegaba con Frank y vieron las caras de los demás. Jia dijo.-- ¿ahora que pasa?

-"Nathaly: ve a donde el director y él te informará de donde debes de ir en el colegio; No te preocupes, los Malfoy no abandonamos a los nuestros.  El resultado tiene por supuesto que darse delante de los miembros de la familia.  TU padre"- leyó James observando después a sus amigos. -¿Resultado?

Arly observó a Lily quien le devolvió la mirada. Lily dijo.- Aceptaron... aceptaron que Nathaly se vaya de Londres...- sintiéndose triste.- ¡No puede hacer eso!

-Claro que si...- dijo Sirius- es su decisión...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Arly molesta con él.- No lo es... es porque está enojada con Lupin... ¡¡No nos puede dejar así no mas!!

-Nada podemos hacer nosotros... solo esperar...

-¡¡me niego a quedarme sentada esperando!!- dijo Arly poniéndose de pie.  Seguida por Lily y Jia.- vamos a buscar a Dumbledore... si es necesario la traeremos a rastras de vuelta...- saliendo por el gran comedor.

Incluso Chloe iba con ellas.

-¡¡Que mujer esa!!- dijo Sirius desde su asiento. James y Frank le miraban con los brazos cruzados a lo que él dijo.-- ¿Qué? Es verdad.. como si Dumbledore le dirá donde están los Malfoys...

-Probablemente...- dijo James- vamos...- poniéndose de pie.- Es hora de consultar "el mapa"- no siendo comprendido por Frank a quien le dijo.- Si ves a Remus entrar dile que corra a la oficina de Dumbledore... él sabe la contraseña.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En ese momento Arly, Lily y Jia estaban delante de la estatua que daba acceso a la oficina del director. Ninguna sabía la contraseña. 

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- escucharon detrás de ellas la voz apacible del director de Hogwarts.

-¡¡Ah Profesor!!- dijo Lily-.¿no ha visto a Nathaly? ¿dónde está? Necesitamos hablar con ella.

-¡¡Es urgente!!- exclamó Arly.

-No puede esperar.- dijo Jia.

-la joven Malfoy se fue a la oficina de Macgonagall a hablar con unos parientes de ella que vinieron hace un momento...- viéndoles que tomaban ese camino comentó.- No pueden ir allá.- ellas se voltearon a él.- No es de su incumbencia...

-Director: si no hacemos algo, perderemos a nuestra amiga. Cometerá el error mas grande de su vida...- defendió Lily.

-Pero será su decisión... no pueden hacerla cambiar de parecer...

En ese momento un chico llega corriendo por el pasillo.  En su rostro se notaba toda su aflicción y además parecía que venía falto de aire.- ¡¡Remus!!- dijo Lily

-¿Dónde está?- logró decir.

-En la oficina de Macgonagall.- Dijo Lily sonriéndole.- Por favor ¡¡Detenla!!- viéndole salir corriendo por el pasillo.  Incluso el director no impidió su carrera por detener a la joven.

Pero quienes celebraban dando brincos eran las chicas.  En ese momento, los demás merodeadores llegaban por el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaba Sirius.- ¿Y Remus?

-Lo encontramos en el invernadero...- dijo James falto de aire.- ¿Saben la distancia que hemos corrido?- ahí el director dejó el grupo a solas.

-Pero Remus tiene experiencia corriendo grandes distancias.-dijo Peter.- Incluso nos ganó...

-Es porque Nathaly le preocupa tanto así que no la quiere perder...

-¿Entonces mientras, que tal si planeamos una fiesta?- dijo James sonriendo.  Las chicas no se pudieron evitar y abrazaron a los chicos.   (incluso Jia abrazó a Peter) 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**_Me muero por suplicarte, que  no te vayas mi vida,_**

**_me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas,_**

**_mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza_**

**_de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas_**

**_que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más._**

**_¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_**

****

**Sin miedo a nada **

Alex Ubago 

Remus corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían. **__**

Mientras, una joven se encontraba de pie y delante de las dos personas mas importantes de su familia. 

Ella con sus brazos delante de si y con la cabeza baja, escuchaba lo que su tío le comentaba.

-Es bueno que regresaras a la cordura.- sonriendo sutilmente.- Debes de tomar la responsabilidad concerniente a tu familia Nathaly... ya basta de juegos...

Pero su padre le observaba. Podía ver que ella, era su hija pero no la que conocía.

-Nathaly, hija ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó su padre.

-No me pasa nada.- respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa.  Pero en su rostro se notaba dolor, ira, rabia.- en serio papá...

-Me contó tu tío que la ultima vez que estuvo aquí, te comportaste de una manera irracional..  incluso para ti misma...

-Dije cosas que no creía... no debía- comentó ella.- he hecho tonterías... pero estoy lista para recapacitar y dirigirme por el camino correcto.  He recapacitado. Y voy a tomar El camino Malfoy...-sus ojos irradiaron una frialdad notoria.

-¿Me disculparías?- pidió el padre de Nathaly a su hermano.- Quiero hablar con Nathaly a solas... – el hombre inclinó su cabeza y salió del aula dejando a padre e hija a solas.

Este se acercó y levantó el mentón de su hija para verle los ojos con claridad.- Me sorprende que cambies de idea... según me contaron, estabas decidida a dejar ir a los Malfoys... a independizarte...

-Fue una locura momentánea...- respondió. – estoy lista para ir a vivir donde ustedes me envíen...

-¿Qué pasa con el chico de quien mi hermano me contó?- viéndole sorprenderse.- Me contó que andabas con un chico...

-Lo hacía, pero él no me quería... 

**_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte,_**

**_me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despiertes_**

**_acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca._**

**Sin miedo a nada **

**Alex Ubago**

-¿Pero tu si?

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver Papá? ¡¡Quiero irme contigo!! Quiero vivir lejos de Londres... – saliendo lágrimas de sus ojos.- ¡¡Solo no hagas preguntas y llévame!! 

El señor Malfoy se mantenía recto ante la actitud de su hija.  Pero le rompía el corazón. Iba a responderle cuando la puerta se abre estruendosamente.  

**_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,_**

**_me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan_**

**_susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón_**

**_voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._**

**Sin miedo a nada **

**Alex Ubago**

Ahí de pie y falto de aire veía a un joven como trataba de tomar aliento y observaba a Nathaly y después a él.  Detrás de él venía el señor Malfoy, el padre de Lucius.

-Me ha tirado en el pasillo.- dijo el señor Malfoy.- No quería dejarlo entrar pero me ha empujado...

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Remus acercándose y viendo la chica a los ojos. El padre de Nathaly notó aun mas dolor en la mirada de su hija al ver al sujeto allí.  Sabía que era el responsable de todo.  Pero al igual que en su hija, leía dolor en la mirada de Remus.

-lo que quieres...- dijo Nathaly mirándole a la vez que retiraba las lagrimas de su rostro.- Me voy... me alejo de ti... de tu vida... así no tengas que verme mas la cara...

-¿por qué piensas que quiero eso? Me importas mucho... demasiado... por favor, no te vayas... 

-¿Qué no me vaya? ¡¡Esto es lo que quieres!!

-¡¡NO. NO LO ES!!- gritó Remus tratando de que Nathaly le escuchase.

-¿POR QUÉ no lo es??? ¡¡Es esto lo que querías!!!

**_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,_**

**_abrir todas tus puertas_**

**_y vencer esas tormentas que no s quieren abatir,_**

**_centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_**

**_cantar contigo al alba_**

**_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_**

**_y ver en tu rostro cada día_**

**_crecer esa semilla_**

**_crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_**

**_aparcando el miedo a sufrir._**

**Sin miedo a nada **

**Alex Ubago**

-¡¡No es lo que quiero!! Tengo miedo... por eso lo dije.. .por temor...

-¿Temor?- preguntó incrédula - ¿Temor a que???

-Temor a... temor a...- Dudando decirlo delante de los Malfoys allí presentes.

-¡¡ADELANTE LUPÍN!!! ¡¡DILO!! ¿TEMOR A QUE??

-Temor a amarte demasiado.. y no poder dejar irte después... no darte lo que te mereces...

**_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente,_**

**_me muero por intrigarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_**

**_sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,_**

**_¿Qué más dará lo que digan? ¿Qué más dará lo que piensen?_**

**Sin miedo a nada **

**Alex Ubago**

      El silencio se apoderó del lugar.  Lupin observaba a Nathaly y viceversa.

Los dos hombres observaban  y escuchaban aquello.  El padre de Nathaly sonreía. No así su tío.

-Esto es absurdo...- dijo el padre de Lucius.- Di algo.- reclamándole a su hermano.

-Dejémoslos a solas..- dijo el padre de Nathaly.- ya veremos que decide después...- el padre de Lucius no estaba convencido (En realidad se negaba) pero accedió. La puerta se cerró.

Aun ambos se observaban.

**_Si estoy loco es cosa mía_**

**_y  ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,_**

**_vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._**

Sin miedo a nada 

**Alex Ubago**

Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas y cubriéndose los ojos a la vez que sollozaba. -¿por qué me haces esto?- diciéndole a Remus- ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? 

-Si me das la oportunidad, te explicaré... puedo explicarlo... ya lo que quieras, lo decidirás tu...

Ella le observó a la vez que el se arrodillaba a su lado.  Por su rostro corría el sudor de la carrera que tuvo que dar hasta llegar al lugar.

-me dijiste que escogí mal... querías terminar conmigo...

**_Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas,_**

**_abrir todas tus puertas_**

**_y vencer esas tormentas que no s quieren abatir,_**

**_centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_**

**_cantar contigo al alba_**

**_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_**

**_y ver en tu rostro cada día_**

**_crecer esa semilla_**

**_crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_**

**_aparcando el miedo a sufrir._**

**Sin miedo a nada **

**Alex Ubago**

-jamás querría algo así... me importas demasiado... pero lo que tengo para decirte, no es fácil... incluso no se como decírtelo...- en ese momento ella tomó su mano y la juntó con la suya.  Y lo observaba y acercándose, rozó su mejilla con el  rostro del merodeador en una caricia momentánea y enamorada.

- inténtalo... – aquellos ojos platinos le observaban. 

----------------- **_Continuará...._**


	18. capitulo 18

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.******

**Capitulo 18.: "El secreto al descubierto".**

-Bueno... - dijo Nathaly después de observar en silencio al joven de cabellos castaños.  aun se encontraban arrodillados en medio del salón, con los familiares de la joven detrás de la puerta.- ¿por que no lo dices de una buena vez?-preguntó ella y volviendo a su ácido comportamiento agregó.- ¿o es otro de tus inventos?

-¿Acaso crees que invento?- preguntó él mirándole a los ojos.

-yo... no se que creer...- respondió ella.- ¿por que no quieres que estemos juntos? yo si quería... estar... contigo.. -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirándole mientras ambos mantenían sus manos entrelazadas- ¿por que no confiar? 

-Es que lo que tengo para decirte.. no es fácil... nadie...bueno excepto los chicos... Dumbledore y Pomfrey... la enfermera...

-¿Acaso estás enfermo??? ¿Es eso?- mirándole con intensidad y preocupación- Porque si estás enfermo, encontraremos la cura juntos...

-Estoy enfermo y no...- comentó él a media voz.- y no lo estoy...

-No comprendo...

-hace mucho tiempo... mucho antes de ingresar al colegio.. fui atacado... por un licántropo...

- Pero... ¿no es la licantropía contagiosa???

-Así es... la mordida- haciendo una pausa.- Recibir la mordida, es una sentencia de por vida a la Licantropía... pero solo puede contagiarse por mordidas... por eso, por esto es que no quería que ... bueno, ya sabes...

-¿por eso no querías que yo dejara todo por lo que no creo? ¿por eso querías que no dejara a mi familia? ¿Era por eso que me empujaste de tu lado?

-Ahora que lo sabes, puedes elegir. pero créeme que comprenderé. durante todo este tiempo, solo he tenido a mi padre, quien aun vela por mi; a Dumbledore quien aceptando quien soy, me aceptó en el colegio... sabiendo de antemano de mi condición y a James, Sirius y Peter a quienes no les importó lo que soy... incluso, hacen mi carga mas liviana...

Ella guardó un momento de silencio y le observó. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que sus amigas le contaban: El dolor se podía leer en los ojos del Merodeador.

-te dolía que hubiésemos terminado... te dolía que yo me fuera de Londres...¿no?- mirándole a los ojos- ¿por eso viniste aquí e irrumpiste e incluso empujaste al suelo a un hombre como mi tío? 

El asintió pero no mirándole a los ojos.

Ella analizando y juzgando las cosas se puso de pie, levantando incluso a Remus pero aun sus manos continuaban entrelazadas. en ese momento, ambos Malfoys irrumpen al salón.- ¿que significa eso?- preguntó el padre de Lucius.

-Lo siento... tío... lo siento padre...- mirando solo a Remus.- creo que cometí un error.- sonriéndole al merodeador.- Con hacerlos venir hasta aquí... pues luego que termine Hogwarts, me quedaré en Londres... con mis amigos y haré... haré lo que considero correcto... buscar mi felicidad...- sonriéndole aun a Remus.

El padre de Nathaly sonrió sutilmente, pero no así su hermano.

-¡¡Exijo... no, demando una explicación!!- exclamó el padre de Lucius.

-Lo que escuchó tío...- dijo acercándose a ambos hombres y liberándose de las manos de Remus.- no voy a ser como usted... no voy a salir del país y no voy a formar parte de la nueva generación...- Remus no comprendió esta ultima parte.- No puedo formar parte de eso... mis mejores amigas no son puras... pero son lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida...- Y dirigiéndole una mirada a Remus, agregó - Hasta ahora...

El señor Malfoy observaba a su hija con cierto entristecimiento.  Pero quien estaba iracundo era su tío.  Le miraba absorto y luego a su hermano, que por lo que parecía, no le diría nada a su hija.

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón?- preguntó el padre de Lucius.- Tienes apenas 18 años... ¡¡piensas con 18 años que lo sabes todo!!  Yo se lo que es tener 18... la caída es muy dolorosa cuando no tienes apoyo Nathaly...

-Tengo apoyo... no creía que lo tenía... hasta unos días atrás...- acercándose a abrazarle.- Se lo que hago...- pero él se despegó de la joven.

-No. No lo sabes.  Crees que lo sabes, pero no es cierto.  Arrojas tu vida, tu futuro, tu legado por desconocidos.  Cruzas encima de tus costumbres por un grupo de gente que ninguna relación sanguínea tienen contigo... ¿Qué pasará cuando estés sola y te den la espalda? ¿A quien correrás cuando necesites ayuda o consuelo?

-Disculpe, pero se equivoca- dijo Remus avanzando delante de los dos hombres y colocándose detrás de la joven.- ella nunca estará sola. Porque si no estoy yo, tiene mas personas que se preocupan por ella y que les importa lo que le ocurra... - colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

-¡¡Di algo!!- reclamaba el padre de Lucius a su hermano ante la situación- Por todos los cielos.. .¡¡ es tu hija!!

-se que es mi hija... gracias por el recordatorio...- dijo en una voz parecida a la de su hermano. Dirigiéndole la mirada a Nathaly preguntó.- ¿Sabes acaso lo que estás haciendo hija?- con voz firme pero no dejando de suavizarla, pero no así, su mirada.- Estás renunciando al legado familiar...

-Se lo que hago...- respondió ella.- pero me han hecho ver que es inútil querer ser algo que el corazón no desea... no deseo seguir una creencia o costumbre en la cual no soy ni seguidora, o mucho menos, creyente...

-Son tiempos oscuros y difíciles... tiempos que no se deben de tomar a juego... y no es solo tu legado que peligra...- haciendo una pausa.- Tu vida también, si no sabes que decisiones tomar o a quien seguir...

Remus quedó algo pensativo ante el comentario del padre de Nathaly. ¿Que quería decir con que "su vida peligraba"? ¿Acaso no llegar a cumplir con sus expectativas la colocaba a ella en la mirilla de su propia familia? no, no podría ser posible. ¿familia en contra de familia? Sangre enfrentando a sus semejantes por tener ideas equivocas a las que ellos creían, practicaban, seguían y profetizaban?

-Estoy consciente de ello... pero también se lo que quiero ser... quiero ayudar.. a las personas... además... estoy en contra de esas ideas... y pondré en práctica las correctas...

-¡¡Increíble!! ¡Es cierto lo que Lucius decía: Eres un fenómeno!! Eres todo menos, una Malfoy... si no fuera por el físico, diría que esta niña no es hija tuya...- dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra decir tal locura!!- interfirió el padre de Nathaly a su hermano.-¡¡Es mi hija!! No seguirá los pasos de nuestra familia, pero es lo que me queda del recuerdo de su madre... - la madre de Nathaly murió cuando aun era una bebé.- ¡¡ no voy a permitir que manches su memoria!!

Nathaly estaba estupefacta ante la actitud cerrada de su tío.  Se acercó y de la nada le abrazó, diciéndole muy bajito.- No importa lo que digas, nunca he olvidado todo lo que has hecho por mi y cuanto te has preocupado por mi... pero es hora que, yo siga mi propio camino... y sabes muy en lo profundo de tu corazón que es lo correcto...-- al decir esto, no pudo evitar que sollozara.

El padre de Lucius se despegó de su sobrina y sin dejar de mirarle respondió- te lo hubiera dado todo Nathaly... todo ... eres la hija que nunca tuve...- no dejando caer la posición de hombre inquebrantable. sacó una cajita de debajo de su abrigo y se la dio a ella.- Feliz cumpleaños...--saliendo sin despedirse de la joven.  PEro si miró a Remus como si fuera un bicho y comentó- lo lograron... alejaron a una Malfoy del camino correcto... pero la pagarán...- finalmente retirándose y azotando la puerta del salón. 

Pero su padre le miró con ternura y viendo como ella abría la cajita pudo observar un anillo con una esmeralda a lo que agregó- todas las mujeres Malfoy generación tras generación que han salido de Hogwarts, han recibido uno...- sacando otra caja de su túnica comentó.- esto es para ti..- ella tomándolo en sus manos y abriéndolo era un brazalete cuya forma era de una serpiente con ojos verdes.

-Es hermoso.- dijo la joven.- PEro me parece conocido...

-Tienes buena memoria...-haciendo una pausa.-- Le perteneció a tu madre... antes de morir me especifico que quería que tu lo tuvieses... ella sabía que eras diferente... no se como, pero creo que vio venir este día...el día que siguieras caminos separados a lo que esta familia está acostumbrada.- finalmente abrazando a su hija. - Feliz cumpleaños, hijita... 

-Papá yo...

-Nunca me perderás... siempre tendrás a tu padre en algún lado, rogando por ti... y no se cuando nos volveremos a ver... ¿Quien sabe?- y separándose de ella agregó a Remus.- ¿Sabes lo que tendrás junto a ti? es la persona, la ultima persona mas importante en mi vida que me queda... cuídalo como lo mas preciado en tu existencia... ¿te ha quedado claro muchacho?

Remus le observó y asintió con su rostro.

Pero no dijo mas nada y se retiró del lugar dejando a los jóvenes solos.  Nathaly sollozaba y pronto el joven le abrazaba con ternura.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En ese momento la joven de Slytherin se dirigía con determinación a su sala común.  Una vez ingresó buscó con su vista a quien buscaba; ahí lo vio: Conversando con Narcisa.

-Oye Malfoy.- dijo Chloe observándole seriamente.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Este le miró confundido pero pronto respondió.- Claro... ¿Nos disculpas Narcisa?

La joven se separó de él y mirando con resentimiento a Chloe antes de marcharse.- Vaya noviecita que te conseguiste Lucius... una víbora...

-¿Viniste a buscarme para criticar a mi novia o que?.- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y secamente.

-No... en realidad, vengo departe de alguien a hablar contigo... –observándole decididamente.

-Tu dirás...- respondió él,

-Bueno, como sabes, tu prima cumple años...

-¿De cuando en cuanto te importa cuando Nathaly cumpla años?- preguntó observándole.

-Contrario a lo que puedas creer, tu prima y yo nos llevamos mas o menos bien...

-pero nunca te he visto allegada a su grupito de "elegidos" ¿por qué te importa ahora?

-Oye ¿Quieres o no quieres escuchar esto?- reclamó ella observándole.- es importante... 

Finalmente desistió en molestar a la joven y escuchó atentamente lo que esta tenía por decirle...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Remus y Nathaly no aparecieron en el resto de ese día.  James no se preocupaba y trataba de sacar también de la preocupación a Lily quien con Arly, estaban sentados en la biblioteca estudiando.  Porque, él conocía a su amigo: Sabía que, habían solucionado su problema.

-Los finales serán pronto...- comentaba la joven pelirroja perfeccionista observando a Arly escudriñar sus apuntes mientras limpiaba sus gafas.- ¿Por qué no tomaste mas atención en transformaciones mas temprano?

-Porque no me gusta transformaciones...- comentó ella.- Es una materia del todo ordinaria...

-¿Ordinaria?- preguntó James 

-Pues claro... mira por ejemplo: En todo este tiempo el único tema que me interesó es el de los animagos.. es la única que tiene sentido...

Lily observó de reojo a James quien sonrió a su vez.  Si solo Arly supiera...

Tratando de evadir la atención, preguntó James.-Pues ¿cuál te gusta?.—viéndole sonrojarse.- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó a Lily.

Lily la observó y sonriendo respondió a James .- Le gusta historia de la Magia... y astronomía...

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee??? ¿La del profesor Binns? ¿Cómo es posible??- preguntaba el joven.

-Pues es fácil...-dijo Lily y acercándose a James le susurró algo en su oído a lo que él sonrió y observó a la joven de gafas.  

-¿Entonces el asunto es entre mi amigo y el profesor Roberts???

-¡¡¡LILY EVANS!!! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DECIRLE???- Gritaba la joven reclamándole a su amiga.

-ah ¿no es cierto? ¡¡niega que te gusta ver dormir a Sirius y ¿¿el profesor Roberts de Astronomía te trae loquita?? ¿Por qué haces sufrir a mi Canuto?- comentó James y Lily sonriendo ante lo que acababa de provocar.

-Traidora.- comentó ella roja de la vergüenza mientras James le sonreía. 

-Pues tendrás que decidirte...- comentó James haciendo que ella le mirase- a mi amigo, no le gusta la competencia...- sonrojándole a un mas.

Después de un momento de silencio ahí  Arly, veía como ellos se miraban a la vez que James trataba de explicarle algo a Lily pero estaba mas al pendiente de los mechones de su amiga.-Oigan: ustedes están mas unidos últimamente...- comentó Arly atrayendo las miradas de ambos.- ¿Hay algo de lo que me deba enterar?- tratando de quitar la atención de ella misma.

-No...- dijeron al unísono no evitando sonrojarse.  Arly alzó una ceja.  James dejó de jugar con el pelo de Lily y Lily comenzaba a escudriñar el libro delante de ella.

-¿No?

-No.- respondieron nuevamente.

-¿Están seguros?- en ese momento Lily iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llega la bibliotecaria hacia ellos.

-¿Acaso este grupo no puede guardar silencio?- preguntó con rostro de enojada.  En ese momento y dirigiéndose a James comentó.- Potter: Dumbledore parece que te busca.- señalando a la puerta donde había un compañero de la casa Gryffindor.- Pettigrew que estaba en la sala común le dijo donde podrían encontrarte...

-Gracias.- dijo James y despidiéndose de Lily besándole en la mano comentó.- Nos vemos en la sala común...

-Recuerda la fiesta...- comentó ella.

-Claro que si,.- sonriéndole a lo que ella se sonrojó.- no me la perdería por nada...- finalmente retirándose.

Arly sin embargo la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada pícara además de sus ojos brillantes a lo que ella preguntó- ¿Qué te pasa? 

-La pregunta mas bien es ¿qué pasa entre ustedes dos?- preguntó la chica de gafas.

-Ya te dije: no pasa nada...- sonriéndole pero no evitar el sonrojarse.

-No te la creo...- comentó sonriéndole.- ¡¡Vamos!!! Dime... ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

-Es que... tu y Black.... – observándole.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-¿Aun siguen con esta estúpida apuesta? –preguntó seriamente.

Arly respondió.- No creo... no me parece... bueno... ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno... James y yo... – poniéndose tan roja como su cabello le permitía.- James y yo... nos hemos besado... en varias ocasiones... y se me ha declarado...

Arly estaba con los ojos brillantes y como platos.  También sonreía ampliamente. Y tomando las manos de su amiga comentó.- ¡¡Eso es magnifico!!! Ya era hora... además... hay que verlo como se queda mirándote cuando duermes... – haciendo que aun mas roja se pusiera y haciendo una pausa..- ¡¡Felicidades!! ¿Qué le respondiste?? 

-Pues aun no le he respondido...- mas roja que un tomate.- No se que responderle... algunas veces cuando despierto, pienso que todo es parte de un sueño... y que volverá a ser conmigo como era antes...- entristeciendo su mirada.

En ese momento Arly toma su mano en señal de simpatía.  Iba a responderle cuando alguien de Slytherin se acerca despacio a su mesa.

Lily le sonríe con simpatía diciendo – Hola Severus...- 

-Lily.- saludó el sujeto con un acento como si estuviera calmado y no guardaba ningún rencor a la  joven.- Thompson...

-Hola Snape.- saludó Arly.  La verdad el sujeto no le caía del todo mal.  Era tranquilo, silencioso y a veces no parecía que estuviera en una misma habitación con ellos.- ¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Por qué no te sientas?_ preguntó Lily señalándole la silla que ocupaba James momentos antes.

-¿No habrá problemas con sus "chicos"?- preguntó dándole cierto arrastre a esa palabra.

-Claro que no...- sonrió Lily al responderle.  Incluso y por un instante él sonrió y siendo convencido, se sentó entre ambas jóvenes.  Incluso llevaba unos libros en sus manos.  Pronto y entre los tres estudiaban calmadamente, diferente que cuando uno de los merodeadores estaban cerca.

-Vaya, vaya...- comentó Lucius Malfoy ingresando a la biblioteca y observando a la distancia a Snape, Evans y Thompson conversar y estudiar. - ¿qué tenemos aquí?- pero no iba solo: Chloe estaba con él.

-¿Qué hace Severus Snape con Evans y Thompson?- preguntó Chloe mirándoles a la distancia.- no sabía que ellos se llevaban bien...- pero observaba a Snape con interés.

-Era notable... bueno es Snape... – dijo Lucius Malfoy colocándose unos libreros mas allá del trío.- Esto es perfecto...

-¿Por que es perfecto? ¿Lucius?- preguntaba Chloe.

-no... nada- dijo Lucius mirando sus libros.- Vamos: Si quiero aprobar astronomía, tendrás que ayudarme...- abriendo sus libros pero viendo a Snape, Evans y Thompson sonreír ante algo que Snape decía.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Esa noche Remus iba de la mano de Nathaly.  Parecía que el mundo volvía a tener sentido en los pasillos de Hogwarts dada las ultimas semanas que quedaban de clases.   Nosotros por supuesto, nos quedamos viéndoles a la vez que ellos estaban tan acaramelados durante el desayuno y durante las clases, las cuales por cierto las tomaban juntos y se vivían pasando mensajitos. Poca o ninguna idea tenía la amiga mía de lo que teníamos reservado para su cumpleaños.  No volvimos a ver a James en todo el resto del día.  Tampoco Sirius, o Peter."

"lo que si fue era que, esa mañana cuando me desperté fue mas, por el intenso aroma a flores que había en nuestra habitación. Por un momento pensé que, alguien se colocaba perfume o me pasaban ramos de flores por mi rostro.   Pero no duró mucho mi duda.  Cuando me coloqué las gafas miré a mi alrededor.  La ventana de nuestra habitación estaba abierta y una lechuza de color café entraba, depositaba un ramito de flores en el lecho de mi amiga y salía... Cuando miré al suelo, habían tantas flores que parecía que el jardín de Hogwarts se había trasladado a nuestra habitación.  Miré a la cama de Lily y esta aun no despertaba.  Que decir de la cumple añera: Esta se encontraba profundamente dormida y las flores cubrían toda su cobija."

"Fue todo un desafío llegar hasta donde Lily.  No cabían las flores en el suelo.  Saltando y brincando e incluso esquivando mas lechuzas que ingresaban a nuestra alcoba y dejaban caer mas flores, si no pude evitar el reír."

-Oye ¿Lily?- la zarandeaba haber si despertaba- Despierta y mira esto...- en ese momento los ojos verdes de mi amiga se posaban en mi.  De ahí al resto de la habitación.

-¡Santo Pedrusco!! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí??? 

Riendo dije.- Mira allí: -señalando el lecho de mi amiga y esta adormecida entre flores y mas flores...- y sentándome al lado de ella comenté.- No se como lo hicieron- observando la lechuza que entraba y dejaba otro ramito.- o desde que horas están en eso...

-¿Será Remus?- preguntó Observándome.

-O eso, o nuestra amiga tiene un legado de admiradores que jamás creíamos posible...- riéndome hasta mas no poder.

-No te rías... es muy posible que si es como tu dices,  Remus se entera de esto, se moleste...

-¿Chicas?- decía Nathaly despertándose por las voces de sus amigas,  pero aun con su cabeza entre una almohada y su cobija,- ¿Qué pasa?

-Míralo por ti misma... – dije mostrándole toda la habitación. Ella sacando su cabeza se le abrieron los ojos como platos y sorpresivamente miraba a nosotras y al suelo o a su lecho.

-¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?

-Y nos pregunta a nosotras...- comentó Lily.- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!! – acercándose a la par, con Arly y las dos abrazando al mismo tiempo a la festejada.

-Gracias chicas.- decía ella no evitando sonrojarse.- Pero ¿Qué es todo esto?- mirando las flores en su lecho.

-De tu legado de admiradores...- comentó Lily .- No será para menos...

-Busquen una nota en los ramitos...- "di la idea para comenzar la búsqueda de los responsables de tales bouquet de flores.  Buscábamos entre uno y otros, pero no había nada."

-No hay nada...

¿Admirador secreto?-preguntó Arly.

-Solo el de Lily- dijo Nathaly sonrojando a la joven y recordando aquel sujeto que le mandaba notas y flores.- ¿No hay nada?

-no.- respondió la joven pelirroja. En ese momento y sin aviso entra una lechuza posándose en el baúl de Nathaly.  Era una lechuza pinta grisáceo. Y llevaba una nota en la pata.

_-"Para Nathaly: feliz cumpleaños y que tu vida siempre sea como un jardín de flores: Iluminado cada día y con un aroma del amor cada vez diferente... te quiere Remus_".- leyó mi amiga. Ahí si es verdad que tenía el rojo mas intenso sobre sus mejillas.

"Nosotras no pudimos evitar el gritar de la emoción.  En otro minuto llegó una lechuza parda por la ventana y yo la reconocí de inmediato.  Tomé el mensaje de la pata y lo leí: - "_Para las señoritas Thompson y Evans: dada la emoción de nuestro Don Juan en hacer llegar a su damisela su especial regalo de cumpleaños, se le olvidó comentar acerca de dos ramos en especial entre todos los enviados: Uno con un listón Amarillo y otro con un Listón verde..._ – Arly observó a pocos pies de ellas en efecto, dos listones que sobresalían en esos colores y Lily se dirigió a ellos y tomándolos en la mano y Arly continuó leyendo- _Listón verde los Lirios de la Lily de nuestro Cornamenta... y las azucenas para mi propia Azucena, Arly_.- Creí que se me iban a caer las gafas del rostro al leer esto.  Nathaly nos observaba con una sonrisa de complicidad a la vez que lograba la nota captar mi atención nuevamente y una vez recobré mi compostura.- _Lamentablemente y antes circunstancias ajenas a nuestra voluntad_, los _Merodeadores no podrán estar con la festejada en este día... Remus manda sus disculpas...-_ Viendo como mi amiga se entristecía, yo retomaba la lectura.- _que pases un feliz Cumpleaños Nathaly.... atentamente, Sirius Black.  PD: no Arly, no tienen ninguna broma.  Pensé intentar algo distinto... cuídate..."- _terminando de leer el mensaje. Lily me pasaba mi ramo de azucenas.  La verdad era que, olían maravillosamente; no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.- que atentos ¿No?

-Bueno, se volaron un montón para esto...- dijo Lily sonriéndole a mi amiga. - ¿Qué te pasa?.- viéndole entristecerse.

-No se... pensaba pasar mi cumpleaños con Todos mis amigos... 

-Ah no te preocupes.- dijo Lily doblando la nota leída por Arly.- La pasaremos bien... ¿Quién sabe? Este día, todo puede pasar...- sonriendo.

"No pude evitar, sonreír yo también".

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Pero en efecto, ni James, si Sirius y mucho menos Remus o Peter, llegué a verlos en todo el día.  No se que me preocupaba mas: Tener a los Merodeadores a mi vista, o no saber de ellos en todo un día." 

"pero pasamos el día entre conversaciones y el día soleado tiradas en la hierba.  Reíamos, recordábamos los tiempos en donde nos hicimos amigas y todo lo demás. Jia y Chloe se nos unieron como cerca del medio día, con pastel de carne y jugo de calabaza. Cerca de las tres de la tarde,   Frank Black se acercaba a nosotros casi falto de aire.

-Chicas: Potter y mi hermano...- su rostro estaba preocupado y nos observaba a nosotras. Le faltaba aire.- están en la enfermería.... no se ven bien...

"Parecía que nos sacaran el aire.   Jia y Chloe prometieron recoger todo y se quedaron atrás junto a Frank.  pronto se reunirían con nosotros.  Pensé en un momento que el corazón se me iba a salir de mi pecho.  Pero ¿por qué me siento así? ¿por qué ellos estaban en la enfermería? Pronto nos enteraríamos."

"Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, las camas o una parte de ellas ocupadas, pero incluso por desconocidos para nosotros; vimos varias personas, entre ellos, adultos que estaban echados en las camas a nuestro alrededor.  No comprendía ¿Qué pasaba ahí? En ese momento me percaté de algo: la enfermera y una asistente, auxiliaban a Dumbledore.  Me acerqué a observar: Dumbledore estaba herido en la frente.  ¿cómo alguien tan poderoso mágicamente como Dumbledore estaba lastimado? Miré a su lado y el profesor Roberts estaba lastimado también.  Vi su muñeca lastimada. Él me miró.  Iba a acercarme cuando el grito de mi amiga pelirroja no me permitió avanzar. Miré a donde ella se dirigía corriendo. Ahí estaba.  Inconsciente, cubierto de vendas en su cabeza y sus manos".

-Oh James....- sollozó Lily.- ¿James?- aun viendole inconsciente.

-No despertará en un buen rato.- dijo una de las enfermeras.  En ese momento, miré a donde ella se dirigía. En medio de la enfermería habían toda una serie de artículos: botellas, bolas de distintos tipos, libros, plumas... en un momento aparecía alguien cayendo al suelo. E incluso, no había tantas enfermeras en Hogwarts.  Solo estaba Pomfrey ahí delante y tres mas.  Pero parecía veinte camas ocupadas y ellas tratando de atenderlos a todos.

-¿Trasladores?- preguntó Nathaly observando y atrayendo mi mirada- ¿Están usando trasladores?- mirando al director.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó Lily observando con lagrimas en sus ojos a James.  Pasaba su mano sobre su brazo.- ¿Cómo llegaron a esta condición?

-Es mi culpa-dijo el director acercándose a las jóvenes. – Le conté lo que iba a hacer y como Potter al fin, insistió en venir con nosotros... y con él, sus amigos no se quedaron atrás.

-¿Iban a hacer?- pregunté sorprendida,.- ¿Hacer que?

-¡¡Necesito ayuda aquí!!- "gritó una enfermera limpiando y vendando a alguien.  Tenía el torso desvestido y ella trataba de vendar.  No me quedé a un lado y fui a ayudarle.  Ella me preguntó.- ¿Tienes experiencia en enfermería?- negué con mi rostro a lo que ella me contestó.- Ayúdame a sostenerlo.- Ahí me fije: Esos cabellos ¡¡Era él!! ¡Era Sirius!

-Oh santo cielo.- "Dije ayudándole.  La enfermera me observó y dije".- Estudio con él... – "Sospeché que si sabía que tan importante era él, me haría salir. Pero me inquietó su condición: ¿En donde rayos estaban, una guerra? Pero ¿por qué pensaba que Tan importante que era él?  me pregunté."

Uno de los últimos por aparecer fueron Remus y Peter. Este ultimo venía en la espalda del joven.  Dejándose caer en el suelo de rodillas y soltando el traslador que usaron.  Una vez se percató que Nathaly se encontraba allí e incluso sin hacer ninguna pregunta estaba con una bata de enfermera, ayudaba a asistir a los demás.  Pero estaba demasiado ocupada  ayudándole a esa mujer con Sirius. Vi que Nathaly asistía a Peter y después a Remus quien perdió el conocimiento cuando otra enfermera lo asistía"

"Jia, Chloe y Frank no aparecieron.  Según vimos por una ventana, los profesores no permitían que nadie entrara a lado de la enfermería.  Seguro ellos nos esperaban afuera."  

"Vi a Lily quien esperaba pacientemente a que James despertara.  Miró sus gafas.  Estaban rotas.  Pero se quedaba con ellas en sus manos."  

"Nathaly y yo fungimos como enfermeras.  Yo, para mantenerme ocupada y no pensar en Black quien continuaba inconsciente.  Nathaly viendo que Remus no estaba tan lastimado si ayudaba con Peter quien tenía una seria abertura en su cabeza de donde sangraba .  Remus no parecía antes de perder el conocimiento, el querer hablar.  La enfermera lo atendía a él. Nosotras solo asistíamos.  Lily parecía no aguantar la espera y pronto estaba limpiando el suelo de los vendajes manchados de sangre y acomodando las cortinas alrededor de las camas."

"Cuando terminamos, la enfermera revisaba finalmente a Dumbledore nuevamente". 

-Recomiendo que se quede director.- decía la señora Pomfrey- Podría ser peligroso si no se queda en observación...

-Estoy bien Poppy- dijo el director. Nosotras apenas nos sentábamos.  Es decir, Lily y Nathaly se sentaban; yo estaba demasiado nerviosa.  Fue cuando vi mis manos, Estaban algunos dedos manchados de sangre al igual que mi bata.- Ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó a nosotras.

-Director... Frank Black estaba aquí y vio cuando comenzaron a llegar... Sirius y James...- comentó Nathaly.- No sabíamos de ellos desde... que nos mandaron unas notas temprano en la mañana... ¿Podría decirnos que les pasó?

-ay mi cabeza.- "Escuché que vino de detrás de mi; ahí lo vi recobrando el conocimiento. No se que me vino en mí.  Lo próximo que supe lloraba y le abrazaba a la vez que se me quejaba.- Ay no ¡¡¡Suéltame que me matas!! .- ahí recordé que incluso estaba vendado en su torso.

-Lo siento...- dije sollozando y sonriéndole reclamé.- ¡¡Es lo poco que te mereces!! ¿En donde diablos estaban??.- observándole a través de mis gafas.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo acomodándose nuevamente y no evitando quejarse del dolor en su torso con la mirada.- ¿Dónde están James y Peter y Remus???

-Inconscientes...- dijo Nathaly mirándole molesta y sobre todo adolorida.- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? 

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda...- dijo la señora Pomfrey a nosotras.- Pero no necesito enfermeras ya y los enfermos deben descansar. – señalándonos la puerta.

-¡¡NO!!- dije exaltándome y sorprendiendo a mis amigas, a la enfermera e incluso a aquellos que recobraban la conciencia.  Sirius incluso me miró sorprendido. - ¡¡Me niego  a dar un paso afuera de esta enfermería hasta que me expliquen donde estaban Sirius y los demás!! ¿ha quedado claro?

-Eres hija de tu madre...- escuché una voz venir de un lado de la enfermería.- Ahí estaba el profesor Roberts... me sonreía incluso.- ella tenía ese mismo temperamento...

-¿Mi madre?- pregunté mirándole.- ¿Qué sabe usted de mi madre?- me acercaba lentamente.

-La conocí... – dijo mirándome seriamente. En ese momento Dumbledore interrumpió.

-Si quieren pueden quedarse... Poppy: no lograrás nada poniéndote en su contra... ya la escuchaste... déjalas aquí... pero no toda la noche ¿Ha quedado claro?- observándonos.

-Profesor ¿Dónde estaban ellos?_ preguntó Finalmente Lily.- ¿Dónde ustedes estaban? 

-En una guerra Lily: - respondió seriamente a  mi amiga.- Ustedes, porque no saben lo que pasa del otro lado, lejos de Hogwarts.. entre magos... pero la verdad es que, estamos en una guerra abierta, en donde hay bandos, Lados ... sus amigos...- señalando las camas de los Merodeadores.- Han elegido, luchar... en nuestro lado.- Haciendo una pausa.- No dudando delante del peligro que se veía venir...- poniéndose de pie y comentó.- Nadie sabe que pasa aquí... nadie debe saberlo... tampoco que estas personas...- señalando las camas que ocupaban magos adultos de diversas edades a nuestro alrededor..- están aquí... ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todas asentimos con nuestro rostro.

Pero una vez se retiró, miré a Sirius. Me acerqué lentamente a la vez que escuchaba su voz decir.- ¿ya ves? Somos héroes... – situación que le parecía graciosa; todo en esta vida, era para él, gracioso... – los mas jóvenes del grupo... pero...- "en ese momento mas palabras no pudo decir: le había plasmado tal cachetada que estaba roja su mejilla.  Incluso le miré con mis ojos en lagrimas"- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- "preguntó. Vi al profesor Roberts ponerse de pie y caminar al igual que Nathaly y Lily, pensando que tal vez continuaría pegándole. Pero no fue así: no le volví a golpear."

-¿Acaso crees que, perder tu vida para ser un héroe es suficiente excusa? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿cómo te atreves en el querer morir?  

-NO dije eso...- dijo tratando de explicarme.

-Cállate... –dije alzando nuevamente mi  mano.- O no me hago responsable... ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿acaso las flores eran una despedida, un recuerdo por si no regresaban?

-Oye: James iba a ir solo... no lo iba a dejar solo... ninguno lo íbamos a permitir...

-¡¡Claro!!! ¿Si James se arroja del puente de Londres, lo seguirás?  ¡¡¡Contéstame!!!

"Tanto Lily como Nathaly e incluso Roberts guardaban silencio.  Remus y Peter, recobraron el conocimiento y escuchaban cuando declaraba esto.  Él no me respondió." 

"sus ojos azules me devolvían la mirada.  Finalmente me senté a un lado, pero eso si, lejos de él. Incluso, no le miraba al rostro. Me crucé de piernas y traté de mirar a otra parte".

************ Continuará....**


	19. capitulo 19

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.******

**Capitulo 19: " Una Guerra: una venganza"**

" ¿Por qué una persona, o un joven en todo caso, tiene necesidad de ir a una guerra? Esa pregunta me atormentaría en los siguientes días seguidos de la llegada de Potter y compañía acompañados de Dumbledore y otros: pero llegar heridos, nos abriría los ojos a algo que cada uno de nosotros mientras estuvimos dentro de los muros del castillo, negábamos e incluso, tratábamos de ignorar para continuar con nuestra juventud, nuestros años de estudio, nuestros "días de felicidad" e incluso considerando que mis dos familias: mis verdaderos padres y Cornell Thompson mi padre, fueron victimas directas de la susodicha guerra." 

"no me di cuenta cuando el profesor Roberts fue dado de alta en la enfermería.  Según Nathaly quien si estaba despierta, el sujeto me miró un rato antes de marcharse del lugar.  Quiero encontrar el momento correcto, indicado o adecuado, para preguntarle por mi madre; porque él conocía a mi verdadera madre. Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle. Preguntas que me hicieron perder el hilo de la situación mientras Sirius estuviera en la enfermería."

"Frank y Jia estaban también allí.  Después de todo Sirius es hermano de Frank, pero ¿Por qué Frank no fue con ellos? No lo comprenderé.  Los observo a ellos dos jugar Snap explosivo cerca del lecho de Pettigrew. Este ahora descansaba."

"algunos de los adultos que llegaron con ellos, ya les habían dado de alta o los habían atendido:  pocos que quedaban eran los que están mas heridos. Pero ¿Adonde se habían ido? ¿por que Dumbledore los trajo consigo al colegio en  vez de ir a San Mungo? Tampoco tenía respuesta"

"Veo a Lily vigilar al lado del lecho de Potter.  Incluso, nos olvidamos del cumpleaños de Nathaly; es cierto".- Observando al joven Black un instante mientras este leía un libro. La señora Pomfrey le prohibía salir de la enfermería.-" Sirius estaba a cargo de los últimos detalles... la íbamos a celebrar la noche aquella de la llegada de ellos (la cuales no estábamos enteradas en primer lugar, de su fuga.) incluso se había coordinado un alto al fuego entre Lucius, James y Sirius, Para celebrar su cumpleaños sin problemas... pero creo que..."- observando a Nathaly al lado de Remus.- "Eso quedó en el olvido... incluso de ella misma."

-Lamento preocuparte.- dijo Remus mientras Nathaly le hacía compañía a su lado y colocaba un vaso entre sus manos.- No queríamos preocuparte... incluso, los planes eran regresar para el atardecer y celebrar tu fiesta sorpresa...

-¿Fiesta sorpresa?- preguntó ella sonrojada.  Arly escuchaba todo aquello.- ¿En serio?- se notaba cierta alegría del tono de su voz.- pero ¿No todo salió como estaba planeado?

"me percaté que Sirius sacaba la nariz del libro que leía (o aparentaba leer) para observarlos y después me miraba a mi.  A pesar de estar furiosa, enojada, iracunda con este sujeto, no pude evitar el pasar la noche allá.  Incluso nos fuimos a la mañana siguiente a descansar un poco y antes del medio día, ya estaba yo de nuevo en la enfermería.  Pero no le hablaba.  Temía que si le hablaba iba a abofetearlo nuevamente... pero ¿por qué me afectaba tanto lo que le pasara?"

"fue cuando miré a mi lado derecho.  James en ese momento, despertaba por fin.  En realidad, nos tenía preocupados. El vendaje en su cabeza significaba según la enfermera, que había recibido tremendo golpe y posiblemente no despertaría tan pronto. Pero era un alivio verlo recobrar el conocimiento."

-James...- dijo Lily colocándose delante de él- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pero James guardaba silencio observando a todos a su alrededor.  Miraba y en un momento tocó su rostro. Parecía que buscara algo.  Incluso, palpó las vendas de su frente.  Pero no era revisando que estaba herido.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó Lily sacando sus gafas de su túnica.  Se las colocó en su rostro y ella se percató que aun continuaban rotas.  Sacando su varita dijo.- Oculos reparo...- e inmediatamente estaban como nuevas.

-Gracias...- comentó el sujeto.- ¿Dónde estoy?- mirando a su alrededor.

-En la enfermería en el Colegio Hogwarts...- Comentó Lily con un temblor en su voz. Incluso los demás lo observamos.  ¿Acaso James había perdido la memoria? - ¿no recuerdas? -. 

"Se notaba un temor en el tono de su voz.  E incluso los chicos (y hasta nosotras) nos observábamos unos con otros.  Incluso Sirius (Quien aun continuaba bastante lastimado en su torso), trató de ponerse de pie, pero se quejó. Ahí dejé mi libro a un lado y me dirigí a ayudarlo, sorprendiéndolo y hasta sorprendiéndome yo misma. Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie para acercarse a su amigo".

-Pensé que estaba muerto e ido al cielo...- dijo con todo un dramatismo y después sonriéndole agregó.- Porque acabo de despertarme y ver un precioso ángel ... ¿Para ver Ángeles no hay que morir? –sonriendo y pasando su mano por la mejilla de mi amiga. Ahí creo que todos respiramos aliviados.

-Ay cornamenta...- dijo Sirius sonriendo sutilmente. – No cambias... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.- dijo colocando su mano en los vendajes.  De ahí observó a Sirius y después a Arly quien lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.- ¿Cómo estás tu?

-Con vida.- "respondí por Sirius de manera cortante antes de que el Merodeador pudiera responder por si mismo"- ¿Acaso han perdido el juicio?- "no dejando aun caer a Sirius al suelo. Créanme: Estaba tan enojada, que me atrevía a hacerlo". - ¿Cómo se les ocurre la idea de salir del colegio e irse a la "guerra"? ¿Y no con eso conforme, llevártelos a ellos?- "señalando detrás de mi a Remus y Peter. E incluso, hablaba por Sirius."

 -¿Ya lo ves canuto? Y tu que pensabas que no le harías falta a nadie...- "comentó Remus detrás de mi.  Creo que me sonrojé e incluso, Sirius también. Odio cuando hacen esos comentarios."

-Les comenté cuando Dumbledore me dijo ... entonces insistieron en seguirme...- respondió James.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si tus padres se hubieran enterado?- preguntó Lily observando a Sirius. Y dirigiéndose a Frank preguntó.- ¿Tus padres lo sabían?

-No- contestó Frank- yo no lo sabía... cuando la lechuza me la encontré cerca de las diez de la mañana, en donde mi "hermanito" me decía que no estarían en el colegio, no daban detalles y que velara por ustedes- observando a Arly.-  Vine a buscar un remedio para dolor de estomago de un amigo de Ravenclaw cuando llegó Potter entre los primeros.- señalando al joven. Quien se recostaba.  – después llegaba Sirius con Dumbledore... inconsciente...

"pero pocos fueron los detalles que pudieron dar.  Por insistencia de la señora Pomfrey íbamos a cenar.  Nos despedimos y yo abrazada de Nathaly (Después que esta se despidió de Remus) salíamos de la enfermería.  Aun los chicos no podían salir.  Pero esperábamos afuera de la enfermería por Lily quien aun insistía en quedarse.  Al final, Pomfrey la convenció. Nosotros llegamos al gran Comedor.  Ahí vimos a Dumbledore pero tenía su sombrero puesto hasta los ojos, tal vez cubriendo sus heridas. Ahí vi al profesor Roberts.  Esperé un momento y él se dirigía a mi. No pude evitar preocuparme".

-¿Cómo están los chicos?.- me preguntó.  Las chicas y Frank se adelantaron a nuestra mesa y él a la de Ravenclaw.

-Potter ya recobró la memoria...- Comenté al hombre. – Aun la señora Pomfrey no permite que salga...igual con los demás- observando su brazo cubierto por su túnica.- ¿y como está su brazo? 

-Bien... – respondió.- Tengo que volver mañana para que me lo revisen... ¿y tu novio?

-¿Mi novio?- pregunté.

-Black.- contestó.- estabas muy preocupada por él... 

-¿En serio? ¿yo?- pregunté sonrojada.- Es solo que ¡¡no me dijo donde iba!! Además, no soy su novia...

-Pues él tiene una suerte de tener a alguien tan interesado en lo que le pase...

ahí recordé lo que me dijo. Tenía que preguntarle. Temía que si no le preguntaba, me arrepentiría siempre.-Usted dijo algo de mi madre...- dije observándole.- ¿Conoció a mi verdadera madre?  
  


Él asintió con el rostro.

-¿Cómo la conoció?

-Cuando se casó con tu padre...

-¿Usted conoció a mi padre? ¿a mi verdadero padre?- él me observó sonriéndome sutilmente.

-Así es...- respondió.

-Quisiera saber como eran... ¿qué tan bien los conoció?

"Pero él observó a la mesa de los maestros. Ahí me fijé que Dumbledore nos observaba fijamente y seriamente. Roberts me devolvió la mirada respondiéndome."- Ahora, no es un buen momento... tal vez, después...- "Alejándose se mi".

"pero yo quería saberlo; Quería saberlo todo. Ahí vi que Nathaly se acercó a mi y me abrazó"

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada...- "dije. Pero en mi tono de voz, decía lo contrario. De pronto, se me fue el apetito. Apenas tomé una pieza de pollo y la comí.  Me quedé el resto del tiempo, como en un trance. No hablaba con nadie.  Miré a la mesa del profesorado.  ¿Acaso Dumbledore sabía la verdad? ¿toda la verdad? ¿sabría quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres? Y si es así ¿Por que no querría que Roberts me contara de ellos? No saber lo que quería, me sacaba de quicio." 

"Me vi poniéndome de pie y caminando buscando la salida del gran comedor.  Pero no quería ir a la sala común.  Pronto me vi a mi misma de pie delante de la puerta de Enfermería.  Estaba a punto de girar el cerrojo de la puerta.  Pero me detuve.  ¿Qué iba a buscar aquí? ¿acaso a ver su cara y abofetearle de nuevo? ¿por qué?"

 "Pero en ese momento alguien abría la puerta quedándonos uno viéndonos al otro.  El silencio por unos instantes se apoderó de nosotros a lo que él dijo gritando dentro".- Sirius... tienes visita.- "observándome con esos ojos color castaño de él."

-¿Ya regresas?- pregunté a Remus.

-Sip...- respondió contento.,- Ahora me toca la lectura de parte de Nat... quien está tranquila hasta ahora...- Surgiéndole una gota en su cuello.- Cuando me vea de pie, se olvidará de todo lo demás y seguro me dirá o hará todo lo que has hecho con Canuto...- sonriéndome.- hasta luego...- Dejándome la puerta abierta para que yo pasara.

"Ahí estaba observando a la puerta.  Una vez me vio dijo".- ¿Vienes a golpearme de nuevo? Porque fíjate que estoy convaleciente... – "defendiéndose a si mismo".

-¿Acaso te he golpeado nuevamente?- pregunté – No.- respondí yo misma.- No te golpearé... al menos que me provoques... – y observando al lecho de James, vi las gafas a un lado de la mesilla.

-Está dormido... le dolía mucho la cabeza y la enfermera le dio algo para dormir... Peter... aun no despierta...

En vez de sentarme en la silla, me senté a su lado en la cama. - ¿Sabías que el Profesor Roberts conoció a mis verdaderos padres?

"él me observó como si fuera la primera vez.  Se sentó derecho (cosa difícil cuando estando herido en su torso)"

-No... ¿Es así?

-Parece que si... ¿Acaso no recuerdas? Él hizo el comentario acerca de mi madre...- viéndole que comenzaba a recordar.- Dumbledore parece que también lo sabía... me iba a contar algo esta noche...- mirándome sorprendido.- Pero Dumbledore lo detuvo...

"Me di cuenta que el sujeto me abrazaba.  No me di cuenta cuando me abrazó.  Pero mas aun, no me di cuenta que le respondía el abrazo."

-No sufras por un pasado que te oculten... nos tienes a todos nosotros de tu lado... Si tenemos que torturar a Roberts (idea que no se me hace del todo mal), lo haremos para que hable...

-Lamento haberte abofeteado...

-Lamento haberte preocupado...- me respondió ahora mirando mi rostro.

-Es que Daniel... esconde algo...- de repente me di cuenta: llamé al profesor Roberts por su nombre. Observé a Sirius y este se notaba molesto.  –Es decir, profesor Roberts...

-¿Qué te traes tu con ese profesor?- preguntó ofendido- no es la primera vez que tienes confianza con él... es mas, incluso te acompañó al susodicho funeral...

-¡¡no tengo nada con el profesor Roberts!! Además no es "Susodicho" funeral" fue el funeral de mi padre ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- reclamándole del uso de "Susodicho"; con relación al profesor Roberts mis mejillas decían lo contrario.  Aun me simpatizaba el profesor.  Pero un nuevo sentimiento hacía que fuese solo "Simpatía" y no atracción, como en el principio.  Él se me quedó observando."

-Lamento haber insultado la memoria de tu padre- dijo arrepentido.- Pero ¿Acaso te gusta tanto Roberts?

Me irradió confianza y le dije – Si... desde mucho tiempo atrás... pero solo eso... 

-¿Sabías que solo con ello puedo cobrarte la apuesta?- dijo sonriéndome traviesamente. Lo próximo no se como pasó. Me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme. Al separarse un momento de mi y mirándome a los ojos me dijo- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que te fuiste?- me vi asintiéndole. Claro que recordaba.  Yo le dije que posiblemente moriría.  El me pidió que no y me besó. Pero el episodio, es decir, que me besara, no se había repetido hasta este momento-  Ese día, cuando decidimos irnos con James, y tomamos la decisión, en vez de venir a la mente mis padres, mi hermano... todo lo que dejábamos atrás... viniste a mi mente... no se porque aun...

"Le miraba sonrojada y sorprendida.  Pero me puse de pie. Estaba demasiado confundida. No le respondí. ¿Qué era todo esto que sentía? Aun mirándole, retrocedía dirigiéndome a la puerta.  Él me observaba como si acabase de descubrir algo.  Yo lo observaba desconociendo lo que él conocía; Al menos en ese momento.  Salí corriendo de allí." 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

No me di cuenta cuando mis amigas llegaron a dormir. Lo que si se es que, ya yo estaba echada en mi cama. Pero no me daba cuenta de nada.  Sentía un fuerte nudo en mi estomago.  Dos rostros venían a mi mente: Sirius por un lado, Daniel Roberts por otro.  El profesor Roberts: mi amor platónico... y ahora la única conexión entre mis verdaderos padres y yo.  Por otro lado, Sirius, quien me preocupa tanto en estas salidas suyas a la "guerra" como decía Dumbledore... miré el ramito de Azucenas que estaba colocado al lado de mi cama ¡¡¡Cuanta es mi confusión!!!"

"Pero no puedo compartir esto con nadie.  Esto es personal.  Esto, solo yo sabré enfrentarlo, hacerle frente y triunfar.  Sea cual fuere mi decisión.  Pero no podía sacar mi mente de eso. ¡¡no podía creerlo!!! Algo que comenzó como un juego, un desafío... pero nos odiábamos... tanto en el pasado... no me acercaba a él... ¿Ahora esto? ¿Acaso estaba yo... no... no puedo pensar eso. Pronto empezarán los exámenes..."

-Hola Arly- "dijo Lily viéndome vestirme. Finalmente me doy cuenta que está en la alcoba.  Se veía sonriente.  Tal vez porque el peligro ya pasaba y  James estaba a salvo.  Miré el reflejo en el espejo que proviene de detrás de mi.  Aun parecía aquel lugar un jardín, a pesar que acomodamos las flores como se nos fuese posible.  Algunas comenzaban ya a marchitarse.  Pero mi ramo permanecía como el primer día. Miré aquel ramo, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que Lily me decía " -¿Adonde vas tan temprano?

-A la biblioteca- respondí mirándole. 

-me sorprende...- comentó ella.- ¿sabes? Los chicos vuelven hoy...- sonriéndome.  Aun Nathaly dormía.

-¿Ah si?- no evitándome sonrojarme. Rayos... esto tiene que detenerse.- ya tengo que irme...- respondí nerviosa.  Creo que Lily se dio cuenta.

"pasé el resto de la mañana escondida en la biblioteca.  Las palabras de los libros bailaban delante de mis ojos.  Era demasiado: La declaración de Sirius (al cual aun no tomo en serio), el comentario de Daniel Roberts acerca de que sí conoció a mis padres.  Todo es muy confuso."

-Hola.- dijo una voz cerca de mi. Era Chloe. - ¿Puedo sentarme?- señalando una silla a un lado de mi. Asentí con mi rostro.. – cuando los finales se acerca es desesperante ¿No? Llevo dos horas aquí... y apenas no voy por el capitulo tres... ¿Cómo vas tu?

"miré delante de mi: no había pasado de la primera pagina acerca de Astronomía.  O incluso herbología. Suspiré largamente cerrando los libros"

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada.  La miré un minuto y contestó- En Slytherin se rumora que, Potter y compañía estaban en la enfermería ¿Es cierto?

"asentí con mi rostro."

-¿Por que?

-No puedo decírtelo... lo siento.- respondí a lo que ella se veía decepcionada.- No es nuestra culpa... Dumbledore nos pidió que guardásemos silencio...   

-Lo comprendo...- y sonriéndome agregó.- oye: lamento lo de tu padre....- haciendo una pausa.- Mi madre lo conoció. Lamentó mucho su muerte...dijo que era una gran persona... 

-Eso fue hace semanas ¿Por que me lo dices ahora?- pregunté.

-Porque no sabía como...- respondió.- Siempre estás rodeada de los "Merodeadores" es difícil acercarse; mas aun cuando Black tiene una guerra contra Slytherin...

-Pero la guerra no es contigo... es con Malfoy...

-Lo se.- respondió – pero ¿Por que odia a Severus tanto?

-¿Hablas de Snape?- pregunté. Ahí me fijé un poco mas. - ¿Acaso te gusta Snape?

"Ella estaba sonrojada.  No había necesidad de asentir.  Se notaba que le gustaba."

-Es un buen chico...- respondió ella.

-No te llevo la contraria...- respondí.- Snape no molesta a nadie... no se porque Sirius lo odia tanto...

-Tampoco... le he hecho esa pregunta... pero.- entristeciendo su mirada.- no me dice... solo tiene ojos para Lily.

-¿Qué cosa???- pregunté alzando la voz.- ¿Lily? ¿Evans? ¿Lily Evans?

-Así es...- respondió ella. – pero se ha enojado conmigo... dice que es imposible que exista algo serio entre ella y Potter... ¿por qué lo existe, no?

-Así es – respondí. – Ellos tienen algo... andan juntos... y James la quiere mucho... pero Lily aun no le responde... aunque ella lo quiere por igual, creo...

-¿Crees? Compartes una alcoba con ella ¿no?- viéndome asentir- Tienes que saber o no...

-Si... estoy segura que ambos se quieren... 

Ella sonrió.  Creo que, a sabiendas que la chica que le gustaba a Severus no estaba disponible, ponía en mas perspectiva la posibilidad de que este le hiciera caso. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"No me di cuenta que horas eran. Abrí la ventana de mi lado para tomar un poco de aire.   Me dolía el cuello.  Me quité las gafas.  Miré un instante el extenso jardín por la ventana.  Envidiaba no poder estar afuera y disfrutarlo.   Veía a muchos de cursos inferiores tomándose la vida con calma y así a los finales. Pero en mi cabeza habían muchas cosas, aunque el hablar un rato con Chloe, hizo despejar mi mente."

"Mucho rato después, Alguien me zarandeaba.  Me había quedado dormida.  Unos ojos castaños me devolvían la mirada.  Era Remus Lupin".- hasta que por fin... planeaba pedir prestado un megáfono mágico. –viéndome incorporarme.- ¿Sabes? Aunque pienses esconderte aquí, él sabe donde está la biblioteca...

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿que me ando escondiendo de alguien? – dije colocándome las gafas.

"él se rió.  La verdad es que era encantador.  Nathaly era una chica con tanta suerte."

-No hay que ser adivino para verlo... lo andas evitando... llegamos a las once a  la sala común... y te buscaba o te esperaba. Son las siete...- viéndome abrir los ojos sorprendida- Y aun no apareces... Lily me comentó donde podías haberte escondido....

-¡¡no estoy escondiéndome!!

-Pues lo pareces... Sirius me contó como te fuiste ayer de la enfermería...- riéndose ante mi rostro.  Creo que estaba roja y abochornada.- ¡¡Vaya beso que te dio Canuto!! ¿y Ante todo, andas con Roberts?- ahí abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¡¡yo no ando con el profesor Roberts!! Es solo que... me gustaba.. me gusta...- cubriendo mi rostro.- ¡¡Ay ya no se!! 

El puso sus manos sobre las mías retirándolas de mi rostro y me observó con una mirada llena de simpatía. –la pregunta mas importante es ¿Qué sientes tu?

-Una total, absurda, completa y terrible confusión...- dije a media voz.  

-¿Entonces todo este embrollo tuyo entre confusiones, apuestas y supuestos amores están afectando a los dos locos mas grandes de la historia?- preguntó haciéndome verle. –Hablo por supuesto de ti y Sirius...

-Tu lo tienes fácil... quieres a Nathaly... 

-Lo se... y si es verdad.- respondió.- Pero tu vida es mas complicada que la mía... yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero... pero ¿Qué quieres tu? – ayudándome a recoger mis cosas.- Vamos... una vez que hablen, verán que todo es mas fácil de lo que creen. 

"la verdad es que, la sabiduría de Los Merodeadores, estaba concentrado en Remus Lupin. Caminábamos a la par y lo miré un instante."

-¿Remus?- me vi preguntándole.- ¿Cómo tomaron la decisión de salir a la "guerra"? ¿qué es lo que pasa que no nos enteramos nosotros aquí?- él me observó unos instantes y me llevó a un lado del pasillo.

"De su túnica ( y observando a ambos lados) sacó el ejemplar del "profeta", el diario de los Magos. Al pasármelo dijo.- Han prohibido que la entreguen aquí en Hogwarts... ¿No te has percatado que ninguna edición ha ingresado en semanas? – la verdad es que, no nos habíamos ocupado en saber o en preocuparme por ello." 

"el titular leía Mas muertos ¿Hasta cuando el Ministerio tomará acción contra de "quien ya saben"? Miré a Remus.  Se mantenía sereno a lo que se leía.

-Dumbledore se lo dio a James.- Señalando un punto en particular en el diario que decía "Se ha determinado después de años de investigación, que la muerte de los Potter fue determinado como un accidente"  Le observé sorprendida.- ¿Ves porque James no se quedaría sentado? ¿Lo comprendes?

-Claro... es como si dijeran que mi padre no fue muerto por... bueno, ya sabes...- respondí pasando nuevamente el diario.- pero ¿Por que ustedes se  involucraron? ¿Acaso no pensaste que Nathaly lo dejó todo por ti? ¿por que lo dejaste a ella?

-No pensamos que la situación empeoraría... o que nos tendieron esta trampa... Es difícil decir que piensan los mortífagos... o que planean... tenemos suerte de estar con vida... de regresar a ustedes en una pieza. Cada uno de nosotros, lo sabemos...

-Hagamos una promesa... aquí y ahora.- me vi diciéndole.  Él me observaba interrogante.- Que la próxima vez que vayan a al guerra, me lo dirás... 

-¡no puedo! ¿Sabes lo que me hará Canuto si se entera?

-no te hará nada... además me lo debes... se lo debes a Nathaly... 

"él me observaba dudoso al final asintió y continuamos caminando uno del lado de otro.  Por lo menos estaba segura que no darían un paso mas del cual no supiéramos." 

"Me ayudó a llevar mis cosas a la sala común.  Vimos y confirmamos que los chicos no estaban allí. De ahí tomamos el camino al gran comedor.  Delante de la puerta de aquel salón, estaban Sirius y Nathaly.  El primero daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras la segunda al vernos llegar sonrió. Sirius se paró erguido. Llevaba la túnica entreabierta y su pelo estaba parcialmente suelto.  Mientras Nathaly corrió a besar a nuestro amigo, Sirius me observaba algo serio y yo le devolvía la mirada."

"Remus entendió que necesitábamos estar a solas. Acompañaba a mi amiga al interior del gran salón."  

-Arly: Tenemos que hablar...

-Lo se...- respondí.- He... he tomado una decisión...- dije decidida.. has ganado...- él me observaba como si no comprendiera. 

-No entiendo... ¿Qué he ganado?

-La apuesta- dije observándole.  No podía notar mi entrecortada voz.  No podía notar la tristeza en mi corazón.- Ganaste la apuesta Black...-  después de eso, me lancé corriendo por el pasillo, dejándole de pie y creo que en estado de shock.

-¿Adonde va ella?- preguntó el profesor Roberts que había salido en ese momento.  Incluso escuchó la declaración de Arly.- ¿Qué apuesta ella habla? 

****************** continuará.... **


	20. Capitulo 20: el candelero del pasadizo

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.******

**Capitulo 20: "El candelero del pasadizo".**

"Estaba echada en mi cama llorando y abrazando mi almohada con la vista en el ramo de azucenas.  Lloraba demasiado. Escuché cuando tocaron a la puerta.  Sabía que era él. Lo conocía demasiado bien."

-Vete.- dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-Por favor... necesito hablar contigo- escuchó que le dijo a través de la puerta.  – por favor... abre....- tratando de girar la cerradura. Pero en efecto, estaba cerrada desde adentro.

-¡¡Vete te digo!! No quiero hablar con nadie... ¡¡¡Mucho menos contigo!!!

-Por favor... ¡¡Oye!!! ¿acaso no te das cuenta que me preocupo por ti? Tanto como lo haces por mi... 

-Eso es lo que quiero... ¡¡Dejar de hacerlo!!- haciendo una pausa y llorando.- Dejar de preocuparme.. dejar de confundirme... ¡¡Me confundes!!!

-Solo tu te confundes Arly; solo tu lo haces...- ahí ella observó la puerta y se dirige a ella.  La abre y lo observa. Ella está sin las gafas.  El tiene la túnica totalmente abierta. Se notaba preocupado y apoyado con sus manos en ambos lados del marco de la puerta.  Pero no estaba solo.  Al final del pasillo se veían algunas personas que lo observaban. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿cómo puedes tu saberlo?- "dije con resentimiento y aun llorando. Él se notaba algo preocupado".

-¿Puedo pasar?- indicó señalando detrás de mi.  Me hice a un lado y le indiqué que pasara.   Cerré la puerta detrás de él. 

"Pero yo me dirigí a la ventana y me senté allí.  Él introdujo una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se me quedaba observando. Yo sabía eso. Sentía su mirada azulada sobre mi. "

-¿por que acaso me dijiste "tu ganas"? ¿en que momento he ganado?

"Pero yo no respondía.  Solo veía mas allá en el horizonte, a la noche acapararlo todo. Ni siquiera le miraba."

"No se en que momento o cuanto tiempo pasó. Ya era de noche. Pronto me vi observando detrás.  Ahí estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, Sentado en la cama que quedaba cerca de la ventana que era la que siempre había llena de cojines y almohadones".

"De un momento a otro me puse de pie y me dirigí a mi guardarropa, sacando de este un libro aterciopelado de color verdoso.  La abrí en una pagina y se lo di para que lo leyera: así lo hizo porque comprendió el propósito  comenzó a leer a media voz pero que yo escuchaba con claridad -hoy me he enterado de que regresaré al Colegio. El funeral de mi padre, me hizo sentir triste. Aun me siento que algo me falta. Por supuesto, mi madrastra no quiere nada que ver conmigo.  Sabe que mi padre no era mi verdadero padre, pero algo mas allá le impulsa.  Me mira con desprecio y desdén.  El profesor Roberts se ha quedado conmigo en la casa hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts. Pero mas que todo, noto que ella le tiene miedo, mas después de un incidente: le pregunté a mi madrastra sobre mis verdaderos padres.  Ella lo sabe también, se negó rotundamente en contarme de ellos; me enojé y Roberts se percató por la forma en que nos descubrió: yo enojada y ella con el rostro de pocos amigos.  Pero... no se... no quisiera pensar mal de ella.  Ella, no era así.  Era amorosa, compasiva; era la única imagen de una madre que he tenido en mi vida... esto antes de enterarme de la verdad... antes de regresar al ultimo año de Hogwarts.  Pero lo bueno es que regresó a él... -aquí Sirius hizo una pausa y observó a Arly un momento.- Regreso a un lugar donde por unos meses mas, no tendré que afrontar la verdad de mi pasado, de mi presente.  Allá tengo a mis amigas... mis mejores amigas que me esperan.  Tengo que terminar mi educación... pero no será como lo tenía planeado.  Seré tal cual mi padre: lucharé... pero no arrastraré a mas nadie en ello... otra cosa que me preocupa es Sirius... la situación con él... es que... se que no me mentirá... no se porque... no se porque me siento así... – volteando la pagina.,-Pero se que, puedo confiar plenamente en él.. puedo confiar que dentro de ese exterior desinteresado y algo frívolo hay una gran persona... la cual se ha vuelto importante en mi vida... mas de lo que él cree...- terminado de leer.

-¿Realmente me ves así?- preguntó con cierta emoción en su voz. 

-¿Qué importa lo que pensaba?- "dije tomando el diario de sus manos".- Te fuiste... ¡¡Rayos Sirius!!- "dije estallando en llanto pero no dejando de hablar y arrojando el diario a un lado".- Te fuiste y no me dijiste nada... – ahí vi como evitaba mi mirada.- Y esas son las consecuencias – Acercándome y desabrochando su camisa con cierta ira en mi persona.  Ahí se notaba los vendajes.  -¡¡Ibas a terminar como Cornell!! Era la única persona mas importante en mi vida ¡¡¡Y te ibas a terminar como él!!- hasta ahí pude seguir, el llanto, las emociones y las lagrimas me ganaron, cayendo de rodillas en mi habitación y siendo observada por él.

"Pero pronto, unos brazos me rodeaban, y me apoyaba en él pero aun llorando con desesperación.  Todos aquellos sentimientos que no revelé durante la muerte de mi padre, salían ahora.  Los imaginaba: Imaginaba a Cornell siendo asesinado. Imaginaba a James, a Remus, a Daniel e incluso a Sirius..."

-No quiero sufrir...- dije a media voz y acongojada.- Quiero dejar de sufrir... ¡¡Quiero que esto se detenga!!- sentía como acariciaba mi cabellera. Levantándome con él y dirigiéndome a la cama desocupada. Aun lloraba en sus brazos. Aun conservaba la camisa desabotonada.- ¿por que nadie se da cuenta de cuanto sufro? 

-Lo se y lo siento...- dijo a media voz cerca de mi oído.  Escuchar esas palabras, hicieron que mi dolor se detuviera pero solo por un momento.

-No... no lo sientes.- dije – si lo sintieras, me tomarías en consideración... pero soy otra mas del montón para ti... ¡¡Solo otra mas!! ¿Crees que no lo se? Se que al decirte Tu ganas te irás a los brazos de cualquiera de las demás... –él aun acariciaba mi cabellera castaña.- Pero claro ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ellas son todo lo que no soy: Arrojadas, desvergonzadas y harían todo por Sirius Black...

-Harían todo por el "Sirius Black", pero no por este Sirius.- dijo a media voz y aun acariciándole la cabellera a la joven.  Ella incluso observaba aquellos mechones negros del joven.  Pero se estaba calmando.- Pero no harían lo que tu hiciste... Me haces despertar... me haces pensar las cosas dos veces... no dejas que haga nada de lo cual me arrepentiré después... no vas con la corriente Arly... eres la corriente... se que en estos meses he cambiado.  Lo se. Lo siento en mi ser. He cambiado tanto... ¿acaso no te das cuenta que me siento igual que lo que escribiste en ese diario? 

"poco a poco me separé de su abrazo y le observaba.  Mis ojos estaban rojos, lo se porque me ardían.  Limpiaba mis lagrimas con mis manos y él me ofreció su pañuelo.  Lo tomé."

-¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunté mirándole.- ¿Cobrarás la apuesta?

-Me ves... como nadie que conozco lo hace... o me lo ha expresado... nadie me había hecho ver que soy frívolo... nunca.- haciendo una pausa.- Me hablaste como mi madre...- Ahí riéndose.  Se que él, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, esa es parte de su magia, de su encanto, de la fascinación de las jóvenes con él pero  él continuó explicándome.  – eres diferente... muy diferente a las demás...

Ahí me percaté que me observaba con cierta malicia en su mirada.  Tan bien lo conocía, que sabía su forma de observar a las jóvenes y con que propósito, como y porque de cada mirada.  Lo conocía como la palma de mi mano. Tocó mi mejilla quitando mis lagrimas.  Me di cuenta que se acercaba cada vez mas a mi y nuevamente me abrazó.

-"la próxima vez que tenga planes con James o los demás te lo diré... lo prometo..."

-Solo no quiero....- dije sonrojada. Sabía esto porque mis mejillas ardían.- Solo no quiero perder a nadie mas... en un solo año, he perdido a tres personas: a mis verdaderos padres (a quienes no sabía que tenía) y a Cornell... no quiero tener que llorar por James, por Remus, por el sufrimiento de mis amigas...

-¿y por mi?- preguntó observándome- ¿Llorarías por mi?- "preguntó tomando mi mejilla con su mano.  me acercaba cada vez mas a él". 

-Yo... yo... no quiero llorar mas...

-por mi no lo harás... lo prometo.- "antes de acariciar mi mejilla y mi nariz con su nariz, tan pasiva, dulcemente y al mismo tiempo tan llena de sentimiento para tocar mis labios con los suyos".  –Intenta nunca tener que hacerlo.- "dijo en un momento para luego besarme nuevamente.  Pero lo sorprendente de la situación, que si me gustaba lo que sentía.  Entre besos y besos sentía nudos en mi estomago y creía que mi corazón se saldría.  Era una sensación que nunca había experimentado.  Tampoco había besado yo de esa forma, pero me daba confianza para responderle a sus besos, profundizando uno y otro, dentro de la boca de cada quien, no solo quedándonos en los labios. Pero creo que, al él le gustaba e incluso, sin decirme palabra alguna, me guiaba."

" se que no me conformaba con abrazarme a él. Pronto buscaba dentro de su camisa su espalda. En un momento me di cuenta que estaba aun bastante herido, pues se separó de mi con su rostro con una expresión de molestia.. Ahí recordé: yo ayudé a vendarlo y tenía heridas bastantes serias".- lo siento...- dije sonrojada."

-No te detengas ahora...- "me dijo" – no importa...- "buscando nuevamente mis labios".

 "No se como ni cuando terminamos uno encima del otro. Besaba mi rostro, para ir nuevamente a mis labios y después a mi cuello. Yo jugaba con sus mechones azabaches y le acariciaba su nuca. Y es algo difícil recordar dado la situación.  Pero si, recuerdo algo."  

-¿Está Ahí?- preguntó Lily a Nathaly quien había llegado en ese momento buscando seguramente a Arly y abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión al ver la escena y nuevamente salió llevándose a Lily con ella sin ella darse cuenta de que pasaba.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, sabemos que si está ahí...- dijo Nathaly sonrojada sutilmente y con una risa nerviosa. 

-¿Cómo que sabemos que está ahí?- preguntó Lily algo dudosa.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  

En ese momento llegaba James acompañado de Remus y el primero abraza a la chica por detrás para sorprenderla pero lo que provocó fue que la chica se pusiera mas roja de la cuenta y él se sonriera.  Le besó en la parte inferior de la mejilla.

-¿Es alguna clase de reunión en el pasillo?- preguntó Remus sonriéndole a Nathaly.- ¿Han visto a Arly? ¿ o a Sirius?

-Oh si...- dijo Nathaly sonriendo nerviosa. – Si los he visto a ambos...- pero no evitando sonrojarse.

-¿Dónde están? ¿No me digas que Arly lo ha matado?- preguntó James. Nathaly le observó no evitando reír.

-Lejos están de matarse...- dijo la joven Malfoy .- Créanme...- indicándoles a la vez que abría suavemente la puerta y les hacía señas que guardaran silencio.  Primero entró la cabeza James junto a Lily quien la sacó mas roja que un jitomate.  Remus ocupó el lugar de Lily y Nathaly se incrustó en un espacio para también observar ahora con menos timidez.

-No sería Sirius si no fuera de esta manera...—dijo con cierta gracia en el tono de su voz James saliendo nuevamente y con él sus amigos.

-Pero ¿No deberíamos separarlos?- preguntó Lily algo preocupada después de que su novio cerrara nuevamente la puerta.  pero siendo abrazada aun por la cintura por el buscador de Gryffindor.

-Bueno, para que se estén matando...- Dijo Remus viéndole la gracia a toda la situación.

-¡¡Remus!! Tendremos problemas si alguien los encuentra así... – comentó Nathaly alarmada.

-¡¡Ah Vamos Nat!! – comentó James con una sonrisa de cómplice.- ¿Quién podría encontrarlos? 

-Yo que tu...- dijo Remus colocándose pálido y Nathaly irguiéndose ante la presencia en el pasillo.- No hablara muy pronto...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-debes de irte.- dije en un momento y separándome de sus labios.  Lo retiré de mi.  Aun estaba demasiado confundida.- Esto es... un error...- dije enderezándome.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que me vaya?- dijo con cierta picardía y tocando mi mejilla con su mano, pero la retiré.

-Mi vida es ...- dije dudando- Vete...- retirándole la mirada.

-¿te gusta jugar conmigo, no? – me preguntó ofendido.- Me besas... juegas conmigo para después desecharme...

Lo miré con una ceja alzada y dije pero sollozando nuevamente.- Lo mismo que haz hecho con muchas otras... Admitámoslo... esto no iría a ninguna parte... soy alguien con un pasado tan confuso... unos orígenes desconocidos... para poder...- hablando – para poder corresponder... tengo que saber tanto... Sirius... Comprende por favor...

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hay entre nosotros Arly?- preguntó – es un juego de seducción pero al mismo tiempo, ponemos nuestros sentimientos de por medio. Tal cual pronosticaste... ni siquiera la profesora de Adivinación, sería tan exacta como lo fuiste tu...- Buscando mis labios nuevamente pero me puse de pie y le señalé la puerta.

-¡¡Que No!! – dijo sollozando nuevamente.- siempre me confundes...- reclamó.- Siempre lo haces... viniste aquí para hablar y terminamos...- sonrojándose que provocó que el sujeto sonriera al verla sacudir su cabeza.- Por favor vete... 

-Está bien... te dejaré esta noche...- dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero mañana hablamos. ¿De acuerdo? Y quiero ayudarte a aclarar tu pasado...- dijo a media voz, atrayendo la mirada de Arly.- Porque me interesas y me preocupo por ti... pero hablaremos mañana...

Ella asintió aun estando sonrojada y dijo.- Espera...- yendo hacía él y reclamándole..- No puedes salir... bueno, así.- Señalándole.  

Sirius no comprendió y se dirigió al espejo a un lado. Ahí lo notó.  Estaba despeinado de tanto que la chica jugó con su pelo y su camisa mostrando los vendajes de la enfermería. Ella estaba despeinada y el cuello de su túnica entreabierta. 

-No soy el único.- dijo señalando el reflejo de ella detrás de él en el espejo.  Ella se cerró su túnica en la parte de arriba, no evitando sonrojarse. –de todas maneras, ya es tarde...- Terminado de alistarse.

Ella sonrió pero solo por simpatía.  En su corazón sentía que algo le faltaba.  Existía aun ese vacío que no llegaba a comprender en su totalidad.  Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de sus labios antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con cuatro jóvenes y una mujer con rostro de pocos amigos.

"La presencia de la profesora MacGonagall observándonos a ambos con rostro de haber matado a alguien, no era buena señal.  Nosotros los notábamos. Entonces, otra especie de nudo en mi estomago, surgió.  Pero mas que todo era el rostro de Lily y Nathaly, además de James y Remus, detrás de ella, mientras ella aun nos observaba con los brazos cruzados.

-ustedes dos, síganme... –"nos dijo a Sirius y a mí. Pero mas que todo, parecía que íbamos los seis; James, Remus, Lily y Nathaly nos seguían."

"Al caminar saliendo del lado de las chicas, Sirius iba tranquilo y observando al frente, dando a comprender que no había hecho nada malo.  Contrario a lo que sentía. Porque yo si estaba asustada y preocupada de nuestro destino.  Estaba consciente de las reglas."

"Habían miradas, principalmente de las chicas, En especial de algunas que estaban enamoradas de él, dirigidas a mi. Vi una que otra cuyas miradas eran de orgullo por lo que estaba ocurriendo.  Me sentía por como me miraban en que debía de avergonzarme.  Pero no comprendía algo: MacGonagall era extraño que fuera hasta los dormitorios: si buscaba a alguien esperaba en la sala común y de ahí mandaba a algún alumno por el estudiante. Salimos de la torre.  Ninguno hablábamos." 

"Llegamos a su oficina y encendiendo las luces ordenó"- siéntense...- "así lo hicimos.  En ese momento, me observó a mi y a Sirius diciendo".- Es la primera vez que veo tal cosa... tal falta de respeto... Black ¿Cómo se atreve a romper las reglas de tal forma? ¿acaso no estaba enterado que al lado de las jóvenes no se puede ingresar si no es un miembro del sexo femenino? 

-Profesora... no es culpa de Sirius...- dije defendiéndolo.- Solo estaba preocupado por mi...- pero ella me mandó a callar.

-¡¡Eso no viene al caso Thompson!!!- gritó alzando su voz.- ¿Cómo te atreves a darle la razón a él? Eso no justifica esto... ¡¡Por regla del colegio, no puede pasar bajo ningún motivo al lado de las chicas...  y se por fuentes confiables que no era hablando que estaban...

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté levantándome de mi silla.- ¿Quién dice que no?- "me sonrojé hasta las orejas pero traté de conservar la calma. No llevaba mis gafas, cosa que aun no daba beneficio a mi caso; o en todo asunto, a nuestro caso".

-¿Y quien dice que si?- dijo la profesora discutiéndome.- ¿Qué hacía usted, nada menos que a solas, en su habitación, con un estudiante del sexo contrario, Thompson?  Mucho mas cuando me dicen que es usual las visitas de este tipo...

"Nosotros estábamos sorprendidos.   Después de todo, no era cierto.  Quien quiera que hubiera esparcido ese rumor sabía lo que quería: terminar con la unión de nosotros."

-Profesora... si me permite...- dijo Remus, pero ella también lo mandó a callar.

-¡¡Nada de permitir!!- dijo la profesora. Se notaba que si estaba enojada- No es desconocido las relaciones que han surgido entre ustedes... ¡¡ Pero es una falta de respeto a otros, a ustedes mismos y por supuesto a las normas que fundamentan esta institución!!! Debería de darles vergüenza... a todos....- observando a James y a Remus.  Y después mirando a Lily.- Y usted señorita Evans... ¡¡Pensé que respetaba las normas mas!!

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lily en esto?- pregunté observándole – Ellos no tienen que ver...

-Estaban afuera, supongo que conscientes de lo que allí pasaba...- dándonos a entender que una idea no muy decente le habían colocado en la cabeza. -Lily es la prefecta de la casa al igual que Potter y usted Lupin... lo fue ... saben cada uno las reglas de convivencia entre ambos sexos... Nada de visitas a las habitaciones de los demás... y estoy enterada de otras cosas... – haciendo una pausa.- Eso me ha llegado a tomar una decisión... ya no se permitirá entradas a los lados contrarios de los jóvenes y las chicas...- mirándonos a cada uno seriamente.- Está prohibido; Es mas, colocaré un encantamiento para prohibir la entrada al lado de las chicas... ustedes... son mas propensos a ir a los lados contrarios...

-Eso es discriminación...- por fin Sirius dijo.

-No señor Black; es conocer a los jóvenes.- respondió y mirándole como si quisiera ahorcarle. – Ustedes dos:- señalándonos.- Las ultimas dos salidas a Hogsmeadge, están prohibidas para ustedes... No pueden salir... – "noté que Sirius tomaba su escarmiento con mucha clase y gracia.  Pero no podía imaginarme que pasaría con los demás"- Señorita Evans: Usted ha perdido su puesto como prefecta... y su premio anual está ahora bajo decisión de que no lo recibirá; igual con usted Potter: su puesto como Prefecto lo ha perdido...- Lily tenía los ojos como platos- Es hora de que empiecen a actuar como adultos jóvenes... lo que vivirán fuera de Hogwarts, no son bromas y rompimiento de reglas de convivencia entre casas; su vida es la que estará en juego y su integridad... – observándome.- Hablado de integridad: Los demás pueden irse... usted- señalándome a mi.- Quédese... 

"Los demás se pusieron de pie. Vale la pena decir que, Sirius no quería  irse y dejarme con Macgonagall a solas; James se lo llevó del brazo y Remus les acompañaba."

"Mientras Nathaly me señaló que me esperarían afuera.  Asentí quedándome finalmente a solas con MacGonagall."

-Señorita Thompson... Arly ¿no?- observándome asentir.- se que su vida los últimos meses, ha sido una desgracia tras otra... los sentimientos pueden llegar a confundir incluso nuestras acciones... pero ¿Sabe que su reputación ante tales acciones está en juego?

No tardé mucho en responderle-No temo a la reputación profesora, porque se que, algo malo no estaba haciendo... – "¿cómo decir que no estaba haciendo nada malo? Estaba besándome en mi habitación con uno de los Merodeadores, consciente que en el pasado, sus relaciones han sido desastrosas ¿por que dice mi corazón que, será distinto?" – no lo estaba... los últimos días, Sirius lo ha visto, Se comporta como un buen amigo. He llegado a tomarle mucha estima... él solo corresponde.

"La profesora cruzó sus brazos y analizaba mi mirada. Buscaba algo; algún indicio tal vez, que no había recibido un lavado de cerebro.  Después hizo algo que creo que nunca ha hecho con ningún alumno de Hogwarts.  Se acercó, me observó fijamente y tomándome por los hombros, dijo algo que jamás olvidaré."

-La verdad es que tal cual, son lo que cualquier persona recomendaría para seguir su vida..- comentó.- Los profesores vemos los cambios: En estos últimos meses, he visto el movimiento en mi clase. Sirius presta mas atención a la clase de transformaciones... aunque algunas veces se distrae.  El señor Potter no retira los ojos de Evans... cosa que no creí posible.  Raramente noto a James tan entusiasmado... desde la muerte de sus padres, pensé que no lo vería entusiasmado en serio... siempre de brazo de una y otra... es la primera vez que lo veo con Evans, no menos eso... Dumbledore también se ha percatado del cambio de James.  Ya no piensa solo en la venganza...- "Dándome a entender que ella estaba al tanto del escape de los jóvenes de Hogwarts con Dumbledore".- piensa antes de actuar... El señor Lupin ese si es otro palpable ejemplo, pero mas que todo Malfoy... Nathaly Malfoy... increíble: La joven dejó todo por ustedes... sus amigos.- "Aquí no pude evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida.  ¿Cómo Macgonagall lo sabía?" – Y toma el camino que ella cree correcto... pero la pregunta es ... ¿Acaso usted está segura de donde va encaminándose? ¿Sabe acaso que, mas allá de todo tienes el potencial de cambiar las cosas? De adecuar tu vida y marcarla de tal forma que el cambio será difícil; pero tienes el poder de hacerlo a tu voluntad... tienes el potencial de influir en las personas de una manera que no todos son tan dotados... Pero tus sentimientos, tal vez de abandono, de soledad, de incertidumbre, te han hecho involucrar a otros de por medio.

-Oiga profesora...- Dije interrumpiéndole.- Mis circunstancias no le atañen a mas nadie que a mi...- dije seriamente y poniéndome de pie.- Mis sentimientos no están en medio de nada.  Si, se que mi pasado es tan oscuro y confuso que podría escribir un libro de ello; también estoy consciente que me atrae Sirius Black.- no evité sonrojarme.- Pero él me asegura que lo nuestro, no es como los de los demás...

Ella sacudía su cabeza de manera negativa al decir.- Lo se... estoy consciente de ello, no estoy ciega. Pero la verdad es que, antes de actuar o involucrar a otros, piense ¿Acaso vale la pena? No digo que quien me informó de su pequeña "reunión" lo hizo por el bien de las reglas, pero no puedo hacerme la de la vista gorda e ignorar eso. Las acciones traen sus consecuencias Arly y es necesario que lo sepas... tu padre, Cornell, luchó por lo que creía correcto.  El avisó que te cuidáramos, cosas que no hemos hecho correctamente. 

-El quería que yo fuese feliz...- comenté.

-Pero ¿Lo eres realmente? – "preguntó. Es cierto.  No hacía poco, le decía a Sirius que, estaba tan confundida y él me confundía mas.  Pero en estos momentos, no me podía imaginar mi vida sin él, sin mis amigos.  No podía". – la verdad es que, estás mas indefensa y frágil rodeada de ellos, que sin ellos.  Ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces, darían tu vida por ti; lo se.  Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans y por supuesto Malfoy, son personas valiosas pero mas que todo, fieles a la amistad Arly... la verdad es que... solo te corresponde a ti hacer lo correcto.- "mirándome como si supiera algo que yo no"- porque al final, la separación es mas dolorosa... 

-¿qué es lo que me quiere decir?- "pregunté curiosa"- ¿Qué separación? ¿de que me habla?

-Será mejor que antes de todo, antes de tomar cualquier decisión sin saber quien eres, averigües primero lo que eres, lo que representas y cuales decisiones te convienen y cuales no...

-Pero lo dice como si creyera que todo lo que hago, va en contra de quien soy...- dije media nerviosa y le observé.- ¿O no?

-Arly: tienes que averiguarlo por ti misma.  Vas a terminar el séptimo curso ya.  Te vas del colegio.  Has descubierto cosas... pero te falta mucho camino...- viéndole mientras me sentaba nuevamente.- La verdad es que, necesitas tener una idea de donde vienes.- Frunciendo su rostro.- Que me doy cuenta que, no llegarás a descubrirlos si sigues con estas andanzas de chiquilla enamorada, desconcentrándote y arrastrando a tus amigos al final... cosa que no le hará a nadie ningún bien, mucho menos a ti.  – "lo dijo con tal seriedad que me percaté, que tal vez, estuve todo este tiempo equivocada".

-¿Es acaso de mi padre lo que voy a descubrir? ¿Acerca de Cornell? ¿acerca de mis verdaderos padres? 

-Eso solo tu lo decides... lo que quieras hacer... pero Arly: Piensa que tus acciones, tienen consecuencias.  Solo te corresponde a ti... no a tus amigos...

-Comprendo lo que me quiere decir...

-profesora: Ellos me esperan afuera... ¿Qué les diré? Ellos... bueno siempre con las chicas he sido honesta...

Ella solo me observó volviendo atrás para su escritorio y dijo.- Es todo.  Puede retirarse...- y agregando- Si quieres, puedo buscarte y facilitarte un ambiente mas privado.. incluso, si deseas salir de los dormitorios...- Agregó.- es posible acomodarte en otro lugar... además necesitas alejarte de Black.  No queremos dar un mal ejemplo.

-¿Me sacará de Gryffindor?- pregunté sorprendida.- ¿De los dormitorios?

-Creo que es, lo mejor... al final, me lo agradecerás...

-¿por que no me facilita las cosas?- "pregunté con la voz entrecortada.  No quería dejar a Gryffindor; Que había sido mi hogar por siete años. No quería dejar a James, a Nathaly, A Lily, A Jia, a Remus... no quería dejarlos... ¿por que me obligaban a hacer esto?"- ¿por qué no me dice entonces que hay en mi pasado y me permite terminar mi año en Hogwarts con mis amigos? 

Ella solo me observó y dijo.- Es todo.  Puede retirarse...- como antes. 

"Me puse de pie algo consternada.  ¿Acaso Macgnagal sabía algo que yo no?  ¿por qué todo el mundo sabe algo que me concierne a mi y yo en las nubes? Me dirigí al exterior donde mis amigos me esperaban.  Al ver a Sirius no pude evitar el no mirarle.  En verdad la situación en mi alcoba me avergonzaba."

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Lily adelantándose.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Nathaly. 

"Pero las observé a ambas.  Tal vez Macgonagal tenía razón: no podía sacrificar sus vidas, sus futuros por mi.  De ahí, miré a Sirius; este me lo dijo: antes de conocerme no pensaba en si mismo.  Ahora también estoy en su cabeza.  ¿Acaso en vez de hacer un bien, hice un mal? Observé a Remus y a Nathaly aun mis amigas inundándome en preguntas que no escuchaba.  Solo los miraba.  A uno y a otros.  Ahí tomé una decisión.  No sabía como lo tomarían ellos.  Pero lo tomaría.  Lo haría.  Necesitaba respuestas. Quería respuestas."

-Escuchen.- "dije mirándoles.  Me observaron en silencio.  Pero por el rostro de Nathaly y Sirius, presentía que ellos sabían que de nada bueno se trataba".- Lo que voy a decir, no lo voy a repetir... de ahora en adelante, estoy por mi cuenta... hasta aquí llega todo.  La apuesta se cierra... ninguno ha ganado – "Y observando a Black dije"- Si quieres te doy el dinero... si con cerrarla no es suficiente...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-"preguntó Lily.  Ahí me percaté: Estaba nerviosa."  

-Déjenme continuar por favor.- "dije pidiéndoles silencio."- hay algo mas: Debo de enterarme de quien soy en verdad. Por lo que Macgonagall me ha dicho, no soy quien creo... tal vez, no es el camino que debo seguir... por eso necesitaré de su ayuda...

-Cuenta con nosotros... solo dinos.- dijo Nathaly a media voz pero decidida y observándome.

-Lo se- respondí.- Por eso, hago esto: necesito que se alejen de mi... necesito que, no se involucren... necesito que me dejen sola para resolver lo que viene a mi manera...

-¿Qué? – preguntó Lily sorprendida.- No podemos hacer tal cosa... jamás lo permitiríamos...

-Pediré a MacGonagall que si es posible, me transfiera... incluso, me ha hecho el ofrecimiento; creo que lo tomaré. Es lo mejor. pero por favor... necesito estar sola.  Necesito que no se involucren...

Iban a reclamar.  Lo noté en la mirada de Nathaly y en el rostro de Lily.  Pero Remus, cosa que me sorprendió me defendió diciendo.- Hagan lo que dicen...

-¿Qué?? Eres nuestra amiga.- le reclamaba Nathaly.- Sea lo que sea lo haremos juntos... lo enfrentaremos juntos...

-¡¡Ese es el problema!!! No pueden...- dije alterándome.- No pueden... solo yo puedo entender y resolver... solo yo...- dije bajando el tono de mi voz.- Por favor, facilítenme las cosas y déjenme resolverlo... Falta poco para los exámenes. Necesitan concentrarse en eso...

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te ayudemos?- "preguntó James.  Me observaba con tal decisión en su mirada y convicción que pensaba que él me comprendía.  Entendía porque hacía yo esto.  Asentí observándole."

-Sí estoy segura.. necesito... necesito saberlo sola... esta misión es solo mía...- respondí.- lamento que se hayan metido en problemas e incluso sus puestos los hayan perdido... –observando a James y a  Lily.- esto me ha hecho despertar... no puedo tener personas detrás de mi, preocupándose en cada momento.  Esto es lo que conlleva esto... Ahora lo comprendo...

-¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho Macgonagall?- "se escandalizó Nathaly.  Éramos amigas desde que nos conocimos en el tren, después que ella conociera a Remus incluso. Siempre juntas.  Era la hermana que nunca tuve. Siempre la protegía y defendía.  Creo que en este ultimo año, ella me protegía y defendía a mi.  No podía seguir permitiéndolo. "-¿Qué te alejes de nosotros? ¡¡No lo voy a permitir!!! Eres como mi hermana...- "Dijo comenzando a sollozar.  Ella era mas sensible que yo siempre era así.  Ella lloraba y yo la defendía.  Aunque últimamente es mas valiente que yo, en muchas cosas." –te quiero demasiado...

-Lo se- "dije acariciándole su mechón platino que caía en su rostro."- Yo también...- sonriéndole.- pero esta es mi lucha... tengo que llevarla a cabo sola, o nunca podré.

-Lo comprendemos.- "dijo Remus avanzando y tomando de los brazos a Nathaly.  Yo sonreí".  – Créeme... y recuerda: si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírnosla...

-gracias – dije.- También será mejor que deje el dormitorio...- comenté,.- Hablaré ahora con Macgonagall; Debe de haber algún lugar en este castillo para mi...- "dije para bromear. Pero lo sabía.  Pero no les diría que la razón principal era por Sirius, no iba a permitir que él creyera que era su culpa; En realidad, era todo al mismo tiempo."

-NO puedes dejar Gryffindor- finalmente escuché a Sirius y le observé. No pude evitar el sonreír nerviosamente.  Vi como avanzaba dejando a los otros detrás".- No puedes.  Gryffindor es tu casa...

-Soy Gryffindor.  No es solo la casa, es quien soy.- "le respondí".- es mejor así... pondrás la cabeza en su lugar... y quien sabe: tal vez pasarás y te graduarás...

-No digas eso...- dijo molesto.  Se notaba molesto. Era una de las pocas veces que veía a Sirius Black molesto.  Pero mas que todo ¿Acaso estaba molesto porque dejaba Gryffindor? Estaba mas que todo preocupado.- No quiero graduación... no quiero pasar si eso significa que tenemos que alejarnos de ti... 

-Escúchame por favor- Dije tomando su rostro con mis manos para que escuchara o leyera con mis labios todo lo que le diría.- Oye: Es acerca de quien soy en realidad.   La única manera, es haciéndolo de esta forma... no creas que es por lo que pasó allá – recordando que la causa de todo esto fue nuestro "encuentro" en mi alcoba.- De todas maneras, dudo que pueda volver a repetirse... pero... tengo que alejarme por un tiempo de todos ustedes... ustedes deben de seguir sus caminos cada uno a su manera.  Como lo hubieran seguido sin mi de por medio, sin mis ideas, sin mis locuras.- Veía a Nathaly y Lily llorar.- este es un "hasta luego"

-Mas parece un "Adiós"- dijo Remus.  Se notaba que también se encontraba triste. 

-¿Dónde te instalarán?- preguntó Lily.

-no se.- dije – Pero les recomiendo que, tampoco lo traten de averiguar... la vida ya es difícil... pero es algo que, tengo que hacer...- "Dije sonriéndoles para irradiar confianza.  No era así. Estaba temerosa.  Estaba asustada.  Tenía miedo."- pero no es un "Adiós"- sonreí nerviosa.- Es en si, un hasta luego...- Y observando a Sirius dije.- ¿Quién lo diría? Te zafarás de la apuesta.. .ahora podrás perseguir a las chicas a quienes no conquistaste en todos estos años...- retrocediendo.- porque eres Libre Sirius...- pero él me observaba como si yo fuera la que perdió el juicio. No me daba cuenta que lloraba.- Eres libre... de todo lo que haya pasado o pudo ocurrir...- dirigiéndome a la puerta de Macgonagall.- despídanme de Jia, de Chloe... y de los demás...

-oye ¿Acaso no te veremos mas?- preguntó Lily. Nathaly no podía.  Lloraba.

-No creo.- sonreí.- como lo ha dicho MacGonagall, creo que, incluso no tomaré los finales... pero ustedes si. Háganme sentir orgullosa.  Que estoy orgullosa de cada uno de ustedes...- sollozaba en ese momento.  Ahí y metiendo las manos en mi bolsillo, descubrí el pañuelo; Sirius me dio este pañuelo en la tarde.  Lo extendí para devolvérselo.- Esto es tuyo...

Pero lo veía apretando los puños. –quédate con él- así lo hice. Lo tenía en mi puño. Estaba cabizbajo y dijo- Tengo la impresión que esto, es en parte mi culpa...

-No lo es. – Dije – no lo es, Sirius... Yo empecé todo esto... y Macgonagall le ha puesto fin... es todo... – "Después de eso, hice lo que no creía posible, por lo menos no de mi parte: Busqué sus labios para besarle largamente no evitando llorar.   Pero él se aferró de mi tratando de no dejarme ir. Cuando me separé de sus labios dije.- Es hora...- pero yo lloraba.- Suéltame y déjame ir... por favor...- por la forma en que se lo pedí, este me dejó ir.  Pero retrocedía, perdiéndose por los pasillos oscuros.  

"Lo miré marcharse no evitando sentir como el corazón se me partía en dos.  Vi a James y este me abrazó. Dijo en un momento."- Si nos necesitas, sabes donde localizarnos...- agregando- Hablaré con él. Tu mientras, cuídate...-" me "dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y aferrándose unos segundos de la mano de Lily comentó".- nos vemos luego.- "yendo detrás de Sirius por los oscuros pasillos". 

Nathaly me observaba con los ojos inundado en lagrimas.- No vale la pena llorar...- dije sonriéndole para no sentirme peor.- Iré por mis cosas luego...necesito mis gafas...- sonreí nerviosa.- Estarás bien... solo toma los finales... ¿quién sabe? Tal vez te veré al salir de Hogwarts o tan pronto resuelva mis problemas...- la abracé y me costó trabajo desprenderme de ella.  

Remus se despidió de mi con un abrazo y un apretón de manos. Con él no necesité nada mas. 

Después, miré a Lily; también lloraba y dije.- Recupera tu puesto como premio anual... lo necesitas... –ella me abrazó y no me respondió. 

Ahí dije.- explíquenle a Jia, a Chloe y a los demás... a las chicas que me delataron...- dije frunciendo mi ceño agregué.- Que si tanto querían a Sirius y a mi aparte, que lo han logrado... que es todo suyo, a ver quien lo conquistará...

-Conozco a Canuto Arly- dijo Remus.- Creo que lograste hacerlo... no les servirá a ellas de nada, créeme...- en ese momento no pude contener las lagrimas. Pero me cubrí mi boca para no sollozar.  Les miré por ultima vez y pronto me encontraba en la oficina de MacGonagall nuevamente.   Ella esperaba por mi, lo noté.

  
En ese momento vi como ella movía uno de los candeleros que estaban en la parte de atrás de ella, abriéndose un pasadizo. Dijo .- Vamos Arly...-tomándome por los hombros y atravesando ambas el pasadizo y cerrándose detrás de nosotros. 

*********** continuará.....


	21. BONUS CHAPTER

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.******

**Capitulo escrito por Naiko Li. **

**BONUS CHAPTER****:     "El secreto de Nathaly y Sirius..." **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La joven Malfoy salió a caminar por el lago sola. quería estar sola y Remus lo entendía, así que le dejo ir, era un día cálido así que solo iba con la túnica de la escuela de su casa Gryffindor, la profesora MacGonagall le dijo que debía cuidarse, puesto que desde que su amiga se fue, no comía como debía y eso se notaba al ver que estaba un poco delgada.

-Arly ¿dónde estás?- susurró al viento, cerca del bosque prohibido. le gusta estar en ese lugar: era como un refugio para ella la soledad para pensar y recordar-

- Pues seguro, aquí no está- comentó un joven trepado en lo alto del árbol más próximo a ella, con un tono melancólico en la voz-

- Sirius – saltó la joven Malfoy hacia atrás después del susto que le puso su amigo y al reconocer su voz - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que este lugar no era frecuentado –encogiéndose en hombros- y necesitaba pensar.

- bueno la verdad es que, no es frecuentado – y haciendo un gesto con la boca agregó- todos son muy cobardes para estar muy cerca de este lado, creen que hay muchos monstruos, cosa que no niego (recordando un día que unas arañas las asustaron a ella y sus amigas) pero también se ven hermosas criaturas como los unicornios y alguna ves he visto a un centauro.

-Pero tú si lo frecuentas por lo que escucho, ¿ tu y tus amigas? –pregunto el joven desde lo alto del árbol aun- un lugar poco usual para una chica como tu o unas chicas -recordando a las demás -¿no crees? Y Remus ¿lo sabe?.... y lo permite.

- Sí, bueno no soy una chica cualquiera ¿sabes?, de hecho ninguna de nosotras lo somos por sino te has dado cuenta, pero es mi refugio, solo lo conoce Lily, Remus... – sentándose en ese momento en el pasto que crecía cerca del árbol y sujetando sus piernas con las manos – Arly....

- La extrañas mucho ¿verdad? – aun sin bajar del árbol

- Bueno, creo que no soy la única –por fin volteando a ver a su amigo-

- Sabes es extraño, nunca.... bueno....

- Sí, ¿qué es extraño?- preguntaba ella inspirándole a hablar.

- Bueno, nunca me había importado alguien en verdad y ahora ...

-... Y ahora ese alguien se va...

- Te sientes igual...

- Sirius – viéndole a los ojos de lejos aclaró- Ella es como mi hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve porque... bueno, porque... –se notaba que lo que intentaba decir la joven le dolía mucho-

- Ehh –bajando inmediatamente del árbol y abrazando a la joven- lo sé. no tienes por que decirlo.

- ¿Que sabes? – pregunto la joven.

- Bueno cuando murió tu madre, mi madre fue una buena amiga de ella y mi madre me contó que te dejo sola muy pequeña...

- Sí, es verdad – separándose del joven e intentando tranquilizarse – creo recordarte de antes... y sabes no eres tan malo como pareces –sonriéndole-

- Bueno –haciendo una mueca con la boca- sí mal no recuerdo, teníamos seis años y tu abuela, una señora muy peculiar, según recuerdo, intentaba junto con mi madre comprometernos en matrimonio a tan corta edad y yo siempre he sido el mismo Sirius; solo... solo es que bueno solo con mis amigos y ustedes han logrado sacar lo mejor de mi.

- Ya recuerdo –mostrando una sonrisa traviesa recordando aquella época- fue divertida esa ocasión. lastima que Lucius estropeó lo que bien pudo ser una bonita amistad... ahora me explico porque nos llevábamos con tanta confianza el primer día que vinimos a Hogwarts... durante el primer año... no recordaba que nos conocíamos de antes... que buena memoria... –exaltando la mente del Merodeador.- y desde entonces te veías como un niño de buenos sentimientos –y sonriendo- se que Arly saca lo mejor y lo peor de ti...

Sirius le respondió la sonrisa a medida que los recuerdos llegaban a la mente de ambos.

-------Flash Black-------

_- Buenas tardes  señora Malfoy: es un placer que aceptara mi invitación- se acercaba a saludar una mujer elegante con una túnica color morado muy oscuro a recibir a sus visitas-_

_- Es todo un placer estar aquí para aceptar su invitación Elmyra – otra mujer de cabello blanco debido a su avanzada edad pero de aspecto severo- y llámame Louren soy vieja querida pero tenemos  ya bastante tiempo de conocernos y es justo que sea hora que me llames por mi nombre – extendiendo su mano a la otra mujer._

_- Oh, pero que encantadora damita tenemos por aquí – agachándose a ver a una pequeña niña de tan solo seis años con un cabello platino que le caía como seda sobre su espalda y ojos grises, que pintaba una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa a la dama frente a ella, vestía una túnica pequeña de color verde esmeralda con algunos adornos plata de contrastaban con sus ojos- _

_-Buenas tarde señora Black –asiendo una graciosa reverencia- es un placer el... estar... el asistir a su invitación._

_-Que linda damita:  justo lo que pensaba, eres toda una Malfoy pero también tienes rasgos de tu madre..._

_-¿Usted conoció a mi madre? -cortó la pequeña a la dama con una emoción el escuchar que alguien conoció a su madre- _

_- Querida, – comentó la abuela- primero permíteme presentarte a mi otro nieto –dando paso a un niño muy parecido a la niña pero con una cara seria y no muy contento, que vestía una lunita completamente el negro resaltando aun mas su pálida piel- Lucius.. Lucius Malfoy, primo de ..o pero que tonta sí no te he dicho el nombre de mi pequeña..._

_-No es necesario, recuerde que Suzanne siempre quiso ponerle Nathaly a su hija y dudo que __Leonart no se lo permitiera –entristeciendo sus miradas – o pero que modales; pasen por favor –y tocando una campanilla llamo a un elfo domestico- dile a Sirius, James, Narcisa, Constance y Bella que vengan al salón _

_Haciendo una reverencia a la dama el elfo desapareció y al poco tiempo apareció todo un batallón de niños de la misma edad,  al parecer dos de las niñas se veían un poco mayor a los otros._

_-Querida con todos estos niños, bien podría hacer competencia a __Millestone Pre Witzard Day Care Center  y más que traigo a dos por mi parte_

_-Bueno querida y eso que Frank aun es muy pequeño para andar con ellos, pero como los padres de todos me han pedido cuidar de ellos mientras atienden sus asuntos,  no pude negarme son tan encantadores, además que según recuerdo Nathaly no asiste a ese centro de cuidado; solo Lucius._

_-Así es.  ya sabes que Leonart, bueno desde que Suzanne.... no quiere separarse de la pequeña y leh a puesto un tutor en casa, Lucius es otro punto de vista y  sus padres... pero ¿por qué no me presentas a los niños?_

_- Así claro, niños acérquense –y el grupo de niños se acercaron a las damas en cuestión mientras Lucius sentado de manera impecable y con una cara de "no me merece esta gente" veía a todos y cada uno de los niños como alimañas. Su prima, un poco cohibida por la presencia de tantos niños, está sentada muy pegada al lado de su abuela- les presento a la Señora Malfoy y a sus nietos Nathaly y Lucius Malfoy._

_Acto seguido, ambos niños se levantaron e hicieron reverencia a los demás como si estuvieran sincronizados, a las niñas el niño de cabellos plateados les llamó la atención igual que a los jóvenes pero de manera muy diferente y la niña bueno pasó más desapercibida que otra cosa. Excepto para una mirada azulada._

_-Sirius querido: quiero que lleves a nuestros invitados al jardín para que jueguen un rato –acercándose un niño que cabello negro, profundos ojos azules y sonrisa picara que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro, para escoltar a la pequeña niña de cabello plateado sin hacer caso al niño que le acompañaba y no le vio a él con muy buenos ojos al acercarse a SU prima-_

_-Claro madre – y volteando a ver a la niña agregó- ven ¿Te gustan los animales? Alejándose de las mujeres en dirección a una puerta que daba al jardín de la mansión. _

_- ¿Que te parece la parejita? –pregunto la dueña de la casa-_

_- Me encanta. se ven muy bien juntos y además ambos son de tan buenas familias, creo a __Leonart le encantará la idea –con una sonrisa en los labios pero no segura que al padre de la niña en verdad le agradara la idea, pues era tan solo una niña de seis años y su mayor tesoro-_

_-Bueno, el Señor Black dudo que se oponga a la idea es encantadora y tiene la misma sonrisa cálida de su madre..._

_**** En el jardín ***_

_-Oye tu: no te le acerques demasiado a MI prima –espetó el niño de cabello rubio y no con muy buenos modales-_

_-Ah, ¿no son gemelos? –pregunto Sirius-_

_-No, -respondió la niña- por fortuna y Lucius: yo quiero jugar con ellos –señalando a los demás niños- siempre estoy sola en casa y quiero tener amigos._

_-Pero ¿que clase de amigos pueden ser estos.. estos... -no encontrando palabra para referirse a los niños; no así a las niñas a las cuales, ni siquiera señaló- mira sí estamos aquí, es por que la abuela quiere comprometerte con uno de ellos ..._

_- No es verdad – grito la niña no creyendo lo que su primo decía y comenzando a llorar- ¿por que siempre me hacer lo mismo Lucius?, ¿por que no me dejas tener amigos? –corriendo de ese lugar a esconderse tras un árbol de mientras todos se quedaron perplejos ante la actitud de ambos primos- _

_-Y ustedes -señalando a los niños- no se atrevan acercarse a ella es MI prima y yo la cuido_

_-Pues sí eso es cuidarla, no me gustaría que la cuidaras tu –respondió el otro niño que tenia unos lentes y ojos color castaños- _

_-ay Jamesi: a mí me gustaría que me cuidaras tu –dijo una de las niñas incluso era mucho mayor que todo el grupo.  -_

_-No sueñes Constance, tu no necesitas que te cuiden mas bien quien necesita que cuiden a James...  pero de ti – dijo Sirius, terminando la frase de un modo un tanto malicioso-_

_-Piérdete Black –respondió otra de ellas._

_-Vamos alejémonos de aquí James; creo a mis primitas les encantará conocer a este estirado por que se parecen mucho después de todo –señalando a las niñas y al niño- lástima que Andrómeda no vino... ella es mas agradable que su hermana.._

_-Sí váyanse –termino la que tenia cabellera rubia y aspecto de odiar a todo el mundo- _

_-Claro, pero sí están en mi casa –termino Sirius- es que ni por eso tienen respeto niñas.._

_-Vamos Sirius –cortó su amigo por lo sano- mejor es que nos vayamos a ver como está la niña –diciendo esto en el oído de su amigo para que los demás no lo escucharan._

_-Esta bien James pero... vamonos –terminó la frase moviendo la cabeza como negando que fuera familia las personas que se encontraban ahí._

_Lejos de ahí, Nathaly lloraba desconsoladamente y se preguntaba que había hecho para que le alejaran de todo y todos_

_-No llores, no creo que seas una niña que llora –comento Sirius mientras James se acercaba y le daba un pañuelo-_

_-Es que lloro por que siempre estoy sola en casa. no se porque, pero no me dejan ir a la escuela con Lucius, aun que si fuera lo mas seguro es que no me dejaría estar con personas que yo quisiera –limpiando sus lagrimas con el pañuelo y acomodándose porque esta sentaba con las rodillas juntas a su pecho-_

_-En verdad ¿son primos? Por que no se parecen en nada, tu tienes una muy bonita sonrisa- declaró Sirius. _

_-Sirius, -comentó su amigo de lentes ante el atrevimiento de su amigo con la chiquilla,  al ver que la niña se sonrojaba- bueno no te preocupes. nosotros seremos tus amigos –extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarse a la niña- mi nombre es James Potter y al inconsciente niño de aquí ya lo conoces: es Sirius _

_- Vaya amigo: presentación que me haces, pero puedes decirme Sirius y a él James, bueno ¿como es que tu primo te cuida tanto? Aun que pensándolo bien sí yo tuviera una prima tan bonita como tu, también te cuidaría de las malas compañías._

_-Pero tus primas son muy bonitas –reclamó la niña- y se ve que les agradó mi primo –pensando en como lo veían las tres, pero en especial una de ellas-_

_- Pues será por que se parecen.. cuarteto de pesados y creo tu primo se parece a ellas ademas de aburridas..._

_-¿A ti te gustan las bromas? –pregunto James-_

_-¿Bromas? ¿qué clase de bromas? –apareciendo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y olvidando todo el asunto anterior-_

_-Oye ¿que te parece sí les hacemos una broma a ellos? –señalando a los demás niños y abrazando con mucha confianza a la niña- será muy divertido._

_-Sirius, ¿no crees que le traeríamos problemas a ella? –Señalándola pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, también quería vengarse de cómo trataron a la pequeña pues se veía muy dulce y de buen corazón- además ¿que broma se te ocurre sin que nos metamos en problemas con tu madre?_

_-Que te parece... –y así los tres planearon una pequeña venganza contra Lucius-_

_***** Mas tarde en la casa ****_

_-Niños es hora de almorzar, vengan por favor –llamaba la señora de la casa- _

_-Lucius, ¿en donde esta Nat? –pregunta su abuela un tanto extrañada que no estuviera con el niño- por dios Lucius ¿que te pasó? Y a las niñas –señalando al grupo de tres niñas que venían atrás de él-_

_- ¿qué les paso a sus túnicas?, -se apresuro a decir la dueña de la casa- _

_-Nat... bueno la última ves que la vi estaba sentada.... no se donde está – terminó por confesar el niño-_

_-Tía, lo que pasa es que bueno... –dudando decir- es que nos cayó del cielo esto.. pero... _

_-Calla Narcisa ahora lo importante, ¿adonde están Nathaly, Sirius y James?_

_**** Tiempo mas tarde en un parque muggle****_

_- Que divertido-decía una niña subida en un columpio  donde casi nadie prestaba atención al trío tan peculiar que se divertía en ese momento-_

_-Verdad que es divertido- reía un chico de anteojos – pero creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde, -y meditándolo- yo creo que ya es hora de ir a casa ¿no creen?_

_-Eres un aburrido, James –decía el tercero- pero –meditando y viendo que el cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse- creo que tienes razón... comienza a oscurecer y ya me dio hambre._

_-A mi me dio frío –decía la niña y en ese momento siendo abrazada por el niño de penetrante mirada azulada- _

_-Yo te abrazo para que no tengas frío, sabes... me gustaría mucho que fueras mi novia –y siendo visto por dos pares de ojos muy abiertos y soltando a la pequeña niña comenzó a reír- ja ja ja acaso se lo creyeron, vamos James me conoces y no te asustes Nathaly, lo que sí me gustaría es que fueras mi pequeña hermana, me caes mejor que el bebé que tengo por hermano... _

_- Aja –dijo James no muy seguro después de todo porque mentir si con todas las niñeras que tenia desde que nació, era un niño algo precoz pero no malo- bueno como sea; creo que mejor nos vamos a tu casa Sirius._

_-Sí, vamos de regreso,- una sonrojada y friolenta niña concordó con lo dicho- _

_Mientras James se adelantaba, siendo seguido por Nathaly y un poco mas atrás Sirius, Nathaly se volteó a ver a Sirius, corrió hacia el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo sorprendió._

_-Sabes, a mi también me gustaría que fueras mi hermano – y corrió para alcanzar a James y le siguiera contando sobre su familia y aquellos a quienes ellos llamaban muggles y pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de ver._

_- A mi también Nat – decía Sirius poniendo su mano donde la pequeña le dio el beso  – a mi también me gustaría ser tu hermano –corriendo alcanzar a los dos para regresar a la casa._

_*** En la Mansión Black***_

_-Oh, dios es mi culpa querido, –sollozaba una anciana  frente a un grupo de magos y brujas de mucho renombre, padres de los extraviados y un tío bastante iracundo- no debí dejarla sola, es una pequeña.... muy inocente y está sola.... no sabe estar sola en la calles.. dios es mi culpa..._

_Pero en el momento que un hombre se iba acercar a la anciana, una niña entra corriendo y se abraza a la anciana preocupada por el verla en tal estado._

_-Abuelita – abrazando a la anciana- ¿qué tienes? Abuelita, no llores...¿ que te pasa?_

_-Ay mi niña –abrazando a la pequeña, abrazo que se vio compartido con un hombre de cabellera plateada, muy parecido a la niña y que sostenía a la anciana y la pequeña en sus brazos-_

_-Papi, no sabia que vendrías, pensé que estabas trabajando en el ministerio – abrazando al hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas, quien por primera ves demostró un poco de debilidad _

_Mientras otra pareja abrazaba a James y los Señores Black hacían lo mismo con su hijo. Al poco que se aclarara la situación los anfitriones invitaron a cenar a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar._

_-Hermano permíteme hablar un momento con tu hija- comento un hombre muy parecido a __Leonart Malfoy-_

_-Claro, pero no tardes; mientras veré como está nuestra madre._

_-No tardaré_

_Pero mientras los padres se disculpaban uno con el otro, de las sombras salió Lucius abrazando fugazmente a su prima y diciendo en el oído:_

_-no te pierdas de nuevo mocosa, -y salió rumbo al comedor con su tío_

**-------Fin Flash Black-------**

- Recuerdo que después que te fuiste, fue la única y última vez que James y yo te pudimos hablar libremente –sonrojado por los recuerdos- no volvimos a saber mucho de ti... a no ser de pequeñas reuniones que nuestros padres tenían pero siempre estabas con un montón de niñeras –asiendo una mueca al recordar que la cuidaban como a una joya- 

-Sí, es verdad –sonrojada también ante los recuerdos y lo que diría- después de eso ,la abuela se puso a decir que tú eras perfecto para mí, aun que mi padre dijo que no me comprometería con nadie hasta que yo decidiera, y siempre me tenían rodeada de personas... entonces vino aquel compromiso ¿Recuerdas?- viéndole sonreírse ante  otro mas de sus secretos.-  mas aun cuando la abuela murió, eso me hizo sentir insegura y asustadiza... no sabes lo difícil que fue eso para mí, aun que algo salió de aquella reunión

-Así, pues ¿qué fue?, Por que no me acuerdo de nada mas que de una tremenda reprimenda de parte de mis padres por llevarte al parque y a James no le fue mejor que a mi.- poniéndosele la carne de gallina al recordar las reprimendas, reproches y castigos impuestos por los señores Black y Potter a cada uno.

-Y es algo que te agradezco Sirius, a ambos... sabes... – viéndolo a los ojos y dudando decir lo que seguía- en verdad me hubiera gustado mucho que tu fueras mi hermano.

-A mí también Nat.. a mí también me hubiera gustado tenerte como hermana, aun que si recuerdo de frágil y delicada no tenias mucho –recordando la travesura que hicieron- mira que treparte a ese árbol...

-Bueno, el que mi familia me tuviera encerrada en una jaula de cristal, no significaba que no fuera una niña.

-Sí, pero una niña muy peculiar... mira que treparte a árboles... solo por ayudarnos a vaciarles la mezcla que hicimos James y yo.

-Te lo dije Sirius: no soy peculiar o mejor dicho no somos peculiares –comentó por lo bajo recordando a sus amigas- y tenia que ayudarlos o se caerían y nos descubrirían, aun que no puedo creer que no nos vieran arriba del árbol cuando buscaron quien les aventó esa cosa que ustedes hicieron.

-Eh, bueno mejor que no lo sepas –pensando que cubrieron a la chica sin darse cuenta con la capa de Invisibilidad de James.- y es verdad, no lo son, no son como las demás, sino mi querido amigo Lunático no se hubiera enamorado de ti –guiñándole un ojo, cosa que provoco el sonrojo de la joven-

-Bueno, sí es verdad AMO a Remus – con una mirada soñadora- mi padre al final me dejó escoger mi camino, para bien o para mal; pero al final me dejo escoger y ahora- (suspirando ante los recuerdos)- bueno ahora mi familia me ha dejado sola.  

-No Nat, no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros y en mi, puedes ver a ese hermano.

-Gracias, Sirius.

-¿Piensas comentarle a Lunático sobre nuestra pequeña aventura de niños? ¿o de lo otro?

-¿Qué???, -gritó- claro, si tu –señalando al sujeto que estaba sentado junto a ella- se lo dices a Arly, yo se lo diré a Remus...

-Estás loca, mujer- alterándose con el solo hecho que imaginarse diciendo tal cosa a Arly y regresando a su habitual trato para con el sexo femenino- capaz que me envía tres metros bajo tierra y me llama pervertidor de menores. O si se entera de lo otro...- sacudiendo su cabeza al pensar en el resultado de todo aquello: Desastroso.

-ja ja ja, -río ella y guiñando un ojo dijo- bueno este será nuestro pequeño secreto, además que somos como hermanos ¿verdad? –ilusionándose con lo dicho y comenzando a pararse agregó- sería genial que mis hermanos preferidos se casaran..

-¿Qué?, -grito él poniéndose en pie- estás loca mujer, ¿Sirius Black casado?- y rojo como jitomate.

-Claro que sí, -y comenzando a subir a un árbol, Nathaly agregó- por que se aun cuando no lo admitas abiertamente, quieres a Arly y te preocupas por ella, la prueba está en que desde que se fue, no ves a otra chica y eso que se te plantan a los pies solo para que las veas...

-Estás loca y baja de ahí que si té pasa algo, no quiero ni pensar lo que me hará Remus por estar cerca y no evitarte hacer tonterías...

-Por los viejos tiempos amigo, por los viejos tiempos –saltando del árbol y dándole un abrazo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al castillo- voy a buscar a Remus y gracias...

-Gracias, ¿por qué?

-Por ayudarme a recordar a mi amiga.... y..  –deteniéndose para contestar- y saber que nunca estará sola, que tú la apoyarás y que eres como un hermano para mi y por que somos una familia todos juntos, Lily, Jia, James, Frank, Peter, Remus, tu, Arly y yo... y que aun cuando ahora falte, ella está presente entre nosotros y pronto la veremos. (mas no sabia que esa familia algún día comenzaría a desgajarse y cada uno tomaría la decisión mas importante de su vida).

-Sabes Nat: Creo que el estar mucho tiempo con ella te ha afectado, me pregunto ¿donde quedo aquella niña tímida y llorona de seis años atrás?

-Digamos que está aquí, solo que ha crecido y aprendido a valerse por sí misma... no por nada soy una Gryffindor, nos vemos en el castillo Sirius –y por fin salió corriendo en busca del chico que amaba-

-Vaya Arly –comentó dirigiendo su mirada al bosque prohibido- se ve que tu la has influenciado mucho, estarías orgullosa de verla... ha cambiado mucho nuestra pequeña hermanita... aunque creo que has influenciado mucho a todos nosotros... de alguna manera u otra. 

De pronto, alguien lo abrazó por la espalda, asustándolo pero, reconociendo el perfume que quien pensaba ya estaría por llegar al castillo.

-Olvide agradecerte- dijo la chica.

-¿Agradecerme?

-Sí, gracias a ti y a Arly, por esa apuesta estúpida, ahora Remus y yo estamos juntos y no solo nosotros sino que también Lily y James y aun cuando hemos pasado por muchos problemas, estamos juntos; hemos crecido y superado los problemas que se nos han impuesto –soltando por fin a su amigo y quedando un momento en silencio meditando todo lo ocurrido durante ese largo año escolar-

- Bueno, -se escucho una voz por detrás de ellos- sabemos que están tristes porque Arly no esta aquí.... y no es que nosotros no lo estemos solo que a ustedes al final les afectó mucho mas...

-Pero no nos gusta el verlos tan deprimidos- surgió otra voz.

-Así que –abrazando a la chica de cabello platino y dando un pequeño beso en un mejilla- hemos venido a subirles el ánimo...

-Es verdad Nat, -comento su pelirroja amiga- a Arly no le gustaría el verlos como han estado, estos días.

-Además, -comento James- nosotros extrañamos sus locuras, de ambos –señalando a Sirius y recordando a Arly- y el colegio ha estado muy tranquilo.

-Sí, vamos Patfoot, ¿les hacemos una broma a los Slytherin?, -sonsacaba un Peter animado con la idea del regreso de las bromas de los merodeadores y sus ya conocidas bromas-

-¿Que dices hermanita? –pregunto Sirius a Nat- ¿hacemos que Arly se sienta orgullosa de nosotros?

-Claro hermanito- respondió ella sonriéndole. 

¿De que nos perdimos? -comento una Lily que estaba abrazada de James quien en ese momento viejos recuerdos inundaron su mente, pero una señal casi imperceptible por parte de Sirius le hizo callar- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? 

Pero James sabía el secreto o los secretos existentes entre las casas Malfoy y Black. Pero era mejor callar; tal como quería su amigo de toda la vida.

-De nada interesante, "Nana de Cornamenta" –hecho que le ganó un pequeño golpe de parte de la pelirroja y la risa de los demás-

-Es mas: Nat es "nana de Lunático" y tu –señalando a la pelirroja- "nana de Cornamenta"- alejándose para no ser golpeado nuevamente

-Sirius, y yo que pensé que estabas triste por la falta de Arly...

-Creo que el viejo Padfoot está de regreso – comento emocionado Peter-

-Yo no cantaría victoria tan fácilmente Colagusano –se apresuró a decir Remus abrazado a Nathaly y sentándose al ver como Sirius estaba jugando a fastidiar a Lily y James- porque aun cuando Sirius parezca el de antes no es verdad, él ha cambiado –y viendo a todos- todos hemos cambiado.... hemos pasado por muchas cosas... y lo hemos hecho... de una u otra forma...

-Para bien o para mal –continuó Nat- somos como las nubes... tan diferentes una a las  otras.. se desprenden y separan Ellas no tienen forma definida... ni tienen porque tenerla... 

-Son, -continuó Remus- lo que ellas quieren o el viento les dé forma... es una constante... Nadie fuera del viento que es su impulsor, les da forma... ellas son lo que son... como nosotros lo somos y seremos, -besando a la joven junto a él y abrazándola aun mas fuerte-

-¿Saben algo? – comentó Peter que estaba con ellos- están raros, creo mejor me uno al juego -saliendo rumbo en auxilio de Sirius- ¡eh Sirius!! yo te ayudo....

-¿Ya ve señorita? somos extraños. hasta nuestro amigo lo dice- con ese acento que hacia sonreír a su novia-

-¿Y quien no lo es? -siguiéndole el juego con un tono de voz muy similar pero siendo interrumpidos por James y Sirius quien les aventaron un poco de hiervas para que se unieran al juego-

-Ya tortolitos, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres- comentó Peter mientras Nat y Remus se separaban para que Nathaly terminara junto a Lily y Remus junto a Sirius

-Eh ¿Remus?- le detuvo Sirius un momento antes de ir tras las chicas-

-Dime Canuto

-Cuídala bien, -refiriéndose a la joven- por que aun cuando no lo creas la quiero como una hermana. –cosa que extrañó a su amigo pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar puesto que estaban siendo atacados con un hechizo que lanzaba agua sobre ellos-

****** Fin******

Comentarios de Crystal: bueno empiezo yo, a explicar el origen de este **Bonus** _Escrito por Naiko Li_ y basado en la trama que se presenta en el fic "Entre Confusiones, apuestas y amores verdaderos" la encontré tan inspirada y le di luz verde para que comenzara este pequeño proyecto... la verdad es que, estoy orgullosa de mi amiga... fue una gran sorpresa la trama preparada.  Me ha gustado mucho y estará interactuada a los eventos que ocurren entre el anterior capitulo y el que le sigue...

**Así que, no se ha terminado: la historia sigue aun mas adelante y nuevas sorpresas esperan mas un final que nadie se lo esperaba... excepto Naiko: Ella sabe como terminará...**

**Ya saben la rutina: Comentarios y demás a mi correo pero en este caso: comentarios de este BONUS a Naiko_li@yahoo.com.mx **


	22. CAPITULO 21

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.******

**Capitulo 21: "Mis Recuerdos: Un pasado..."**

"los próximos días los pasé terriblemente.  No me malinterpreten; la profesora MacGonagall y el director, siempre estaban al tanto de mi. El primer día, Dumbledore habló conmigo.  Habían muchos túneles y pasadizos en el castillo para llegar donde quisieras.  Lo vi en un mapa que MacGonagall me mostró.  Aunque claro, me especificó con exactitud cuales usaría.   En la noche me trasladaba por esos pasadizos para dirigirme a la biblioteca y al despacho de Dumbledore.  Pero pocas veces conversaba con él mismo."  

"nunca faltaban alimentos a ciertas horas en una mesilla en el centro de mi alcoba; por cierto, Macgonagall hizo que un encantamiento trasladaran casi todas mis cosas allá.  Digo casi, Mi diario mágico no estaba.  El mismo diario que arrojé al suelo cuando...bueno... antes de Sirius y yo...   El lugar era amplio. MacGonagall me explicó que 500 años antes, era parte de los dormitorios de Hufflepuff antes de que lo movieran dado un accidente con una serie de pociones. Decidieron cerrar el lugar y utilizar otra parte del castillo.  No lo sabía.  Nunca esa parte la decía "Historia de Hogwarts"

"he soñado en las ultimas dos noches con mis amigos.  Sueño que Nathaly y yo jugamos ajedrez mágico.  Llegan los Merodeadores a desordenar las piezas.  Veo a Sirius mirarme y besarme largamente en los labios.  Después, sale de las sombras Roberts y me observa besarme con Sirius.  Después, mas allá de Roberts, MacGonagall mirándome con decepción.  Separándome de los labios de Sirius veo a mis padres adoptivos. Mas allá dos sombras... sombras de mi pasado... despertando llorando y sintiéndome tan sola".

"lo admito: no fue la mejor forma de despedirme de mis amigos, pero necesaria; si hubiesen continuado ayudándome o continuando con la apuesta, no hubieran aprobado las materias."

"Macgonagall me facilitó un libro de encantamientos avanzados para estudios de Aurores; libro que es prohibido que los alumnos tengan.  Yo por mi parte he investigado un poco acerca del pasado de mis padres."

"Se que Cornell trabajaba para el Ministerio y la misión de él y Dumbledore era mas o menos parecida. Pero Cornell Thompson según los recortes del Profeta que me facilitó MacGonagall (que no se como los consiguió si Remus me dijo que la llegada del Profeta a Hogwarts no había sido posible en semanas), murió ahogado.  Decía que probablemente se suicidó.  Esa noticia  me impactó.  Me sentí, tal vez como James se sintió aquel día que Dumbledore le facilitó aquel pedazo de Diario que Remus llevaba en el bolsillo en aquellos días."

"hice lo que no creía posible: una noche, pasada la media noche, tomé pergamino y tinta y escribiendo unas cortas líneas Se que no quieres saber de mi.  Aun no comprendo con exactitud el porque pero necesito respuestas y tu sabes cuales son mis preguntas... por favor, necesito tu ayuda.  Arly"

"me puse de pie y con pijama de pantalón y una bata sobre esta, pronto estaba camino a la lechucearía a través de los oscuros pasillos.  Temía encontrarme con alguien de Gryffindor.  Temía el encontrarme con James o Remus, o Peter, o Sirius.  Miré en un instante por el balcón.  Había una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba los jardines."

"que bella luna"- pensé en mi trayecto. Cuando utilicé una de las lechuzas descendí nuevamente de la lechucearía en silencio".

"Así había llegado mi vida: En un aislamiento de mis queridos seres, por respuestas acerca de un pasado que no volvería pero si esclarecería algunas acciones del mismo pasado y tal vez, mi presente."   

"pero sabía que, no corría peligro al salir.  Miré a mi alrededor y la noche estaba fresca.  Descendía con cuidado los escalones de Hogwarts y me dirigí al jardín.  Era hermoso de noche.  Era una gran diferencia ante el encierro y aislamiento que sufría en aquellas habitaciones.  Además, la profesora no se enteraría."

"Suspirando largamente y sentándome observaba con detenimiento el ala del castillo que pertenecía a Gryffindor.  La brisa fresca me rodeaba, moviendo mi pelo, dado que estaba atado en una coleta  y llevando consigo también el aroma de una esencia de hierbas que Jia me obsequió para navidad.  Me preguntaba si Lily estaba estudiando; Ayudando a Nathaly y a Jia con sus finales. Si James había obtenido respuesta de ella. Si Remus y Nathaly estaban bien en su relación. Incluso, sentía curiosidad por Chloe y si se había acercado mas a Severus Snape."

-En esto me pierdo parte tan importante de mi vida.- dije en un susurro. Me puse de pie y me disponía a volver cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mi.  Me volteé tratando de distinguir algo, pero la luz de la luna no era suficiente.."

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté buscando con nerviosismo por mi varita. Al fin la encontré diciendo- Lumus...- e iluminándolo todo con ella.  No veía nada.  Provenía de unos arbustos mas adelante.  Atrás de ellos y en mas o menos un kilómetro estaba el bosque prohibido. 

"trataba de ver al mismo tiempo que sostenía mi varita y trataba de ganar valentía.  Pero mas bien, me daban ganas de salir corriendo a mi alcoba y no salir de ahí hasta el nuevo año escolar de Hogwarts."

"Vi como algo, una sombra.  Era algo de cuatro patas. Se acercaba a mi y no parecía pequeño.  No era un ciervo del bosque o un unicornio.  No lo parecía.  Gruñó al principio eso si.  Sentí temor.  Cuando salió finalmente de los arbustos, se mantuvo calmado como si me observara."

"Era grande.  Cuatro patas y totalmente negro. Incluso porque la luna lo iluminaba. Se me quedaba observando."

-¿Un perro?- "pregunté curiosa.    Ahí estaba: me observaba como si fuera un descubrimiento fuera de este mundo.  Era demasiado grande y temía que me lastimara. Por lo menos en un principio.  Traté de no moverme, ni fui para atrás.  En realidad, estaba sudando ¿Qué pasaría si me atacaba? Pero contrario a lo que creía se acercó a mi olfateándome.  Tocó con su hocico húmedo, los dedos de mi mano libre". 

"lo observé un instante.  Se sentó después de dejar los dedos y sacó su lengua observándome detenidamente"

-Esto es lo mas extraño jamás me ha pasado... – dije retrocediendo.  Finalmente y lejos de su alcance, me enderecé a mi camino y comenzaba a ingresar al castillo.  Cuando iba por el pasillo, sentía que me seguían. Cuando miré para atrás, el perro me seguía.- Oye: No es por nada malo, pero este no es un lugar para tener perros... vuelve al bosque- dudando- o de donde quiera que hayas salido...- parecía que se burlaba de mi o era tan idiota que no me comprendía. .- se que me entiendes...- le reclamé.- Estamos en Hogwarts y todos los animales de Hogwarts son listos...- acercándome y acariciándole su suave pelaje estuve entretenida y en unos minutos dije.- Vuelve...- señalándole.  

"Finalmente vi como se encaminaba y se devolvía todo el camino. Me apoyé en la baranda de uno de los balcones para ver al perro salir y mirar unos instantes al bosque.  Escuché un aullido largo y pausado.  No creía que era el perro.  Era algo mas y provenía de mas allá. Pero preferí dejar el balcón y dirigirme a mi alcoba. Pronto encontraría a Filch o a la Señora Norris en uno de los pasillos principales." 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa mañana, James se levantó y colocándose las gafas observó a su alrededor.  Remus estaba echado en su cama pero se veía aun pálido.  A su amigo, aquellas transformaciones le dolían pero mas que todo, le agotaban.  Pero se sentía contento de que le ayudaba aunque fuera a pasarlo menos mal.

Peter aun continuaba dormido. Pero no así Sirius.  Este aun en pijamas estaba delante de su escritorio y parecía leer.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó James observándole a la vez que se colocaba las gafas.  Lo había reconocido por su melena que caía en su espalda. 

-Estudio...- respondió de manera relajada.

-¿Estudias?- preguntó James confirmándolo como si creyera que se trataba de una broma- ¿Qué estudias?

-Encantamientos...- respondió.

-¿Desde cuando estudias?- preguntó.

-Desde un poco después que regresamos de pasear...

-Pero eso fue hace cinco horas...- respondió James.

-Precisamente...- comentó Sirius- Además anoche fue la ultima luna llena.  Veníamos de escoltar a Remus hasta los jardines del colegio... 

-Se lo que hicimos anoche... aunque en un momento te perdiste de mi vista... 

-Lo se- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó James. - estás algo extraño.

-¿Sabes algo? – dijo Sirius sin responderle.- Voy a pasar las materias James.  Voy a estudiar... 

-Lo se.- rió su amigo- te estoy viendo hacerlo... aunque no comprendo tu cambio... lo he visto ver desde ...- haciendo una pausa.- Bueno, desde ese día...

       -¿No sentiste el aroma James? Anoche... el aroma a hierbas..-

-Canuto: Tanto Remus como tu son los que tienen las narices sensibles y rastreadoras... No lo sentí... ¿tu si?

-por algo te lo digo...- respondió poniéndose de pie y agregando.- Voy a darme un baño y bajaré a desayunar... ¿Vienes?

Observó a Remus y respondió.- Si, dejémoslo dormir un rato mas...- caminando a la puerta y saliendo por ella.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Las chicas conversaban a su entrada a Encantamientos.  Pronto sería fin de semana nuevamente.  El ultimo fin de semana de Hogwarts.  Las clases se habían prolongado una semana mas de lo debido.

Pero Lily, Jia, Nathaly y Chloe quien se enteró de la ausencia de Arly en las clases o en los pasillos, trataban de no pensar en ella, pero les costaba trabajo.

Nathaly necesitaba a su amiga a su lado diciéndole que prestara atención a la clase y no a Remus Lupin.

Lily a quien le decía no te preocupes, eres la mejor... pasarás todo con sobresalientes pero no era así.  

Muchos se sorprendían de la desaparición de Arly tanto así que le asumieron expulsión de Hogwarts por su descubrimiento en su alcoba con Sirius Black.

Pero mas que todo, las chicas escuchaban los comentarios de otras chicas de las demás casas, desafiando a quien se metiera con Black. Incluso, algunas lo habían intentado.  Desconocidos eran los resultados. Sonaban felices que Arly hubiese "desaparecido".

Pero ellas, sentían que, el castigo era injusto.  Arly no se merecía ser prácticamente aislada; Aunque ella dijo que no fue por el "descubrimiento" de la profesora si ellas sospechaban que era eso.  Por el otro lado al pobre Sirius, asediaban mujeres para conquistarle.

Por el otro lado, Nathaly estaba triste.  Aun no había visto a Remus. Sus amigas pensaban que, estaba su madre enferma y él había ido a visitar, pero no Nathaly.  Ella sabía la verdad, pero ayudaba a encubrirlo. La ultima vez que lo vio fue tres días antes. Esperaba verlo en clase hoy.

Pero otra cosa era la falta de Arly.

Pero mas que todo, era el secreto que Lily y Nathaly con ayuda de Jia y Chloe, habían estado haciendo y tratando de maniobrar con sus horarios tan apretados y mas aun en exámenes y al mismo tiempo su "proyecto privado".

Pero Lily alzando su mirada en el salón observó como llegaba su novio y le besaba en los labios delante de todos.  Unas lloraban y otras sonaban sus narices mientras Lily se sonrojaba ante el atrevimiento de su novio. Aun no le daba respuesta alguna.

Saludando a las demás presentes comentó.- Bueno se acerca el ultimo domingo ¿Qué tal si vamos a Hogsmeadge?

-¿Todos juntos?- preguntó Nathaly algo deprimida.- Me gustaría, pero creo que me quedaré en el castillo... habrá pocas personas...

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó Peter sentándose luego.- ¿Qué Thompson aparecerá ahora que los pasillos estén vacíos? 

-Se que no crees Peter- dijo Nathaly observándole- pero no creo que Arly haya salido de Hogwarts...- Observando a James.

-Yo creo lo mismo.- dijo Lily apoyando a su amiga.- Nunca tal vez, salió de aquí...

-No pueden estar seguras...- reclamó Peter.-  sueñan despiertas...

-Oye ¿James? ¿Dónde está Remus?-preguntó Nathaly.

-Se levantó algo tarde hoy...- comentó – Sirius vendrá con él...

-Sería bueno que saliésemos...- comentó Lily.- ...Con Sirius para subirle los ánimos...

-Lo creas o no, amor...- dijo James.- Sirius parece estar bien.  Incluso estudiaba cuando desperté hoy... 

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Nathaly escandalizada.- ¿Sirius estudiando desde el amanecer?

-como escuchas.- dijo James. 

-oigan, denme crédito...- comentó alguien detrás de ellos.- Ni tan mal estudiante que sea... 

-Sirius hola.- dijo Lily. Mientras Nathaly besaba sutilmente a Remus en los labios.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto pálido...-  preguntó la chica.

-Si estoy bien...

Aun Nathaly imaginándose el porque de su palidez mantuvo el silencio para que Lily no sospechara.

  
pasaban su día como podían.  Pero la extrañaban.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**-------- Días después ----------**

Ya los finales habían empezado.  Lo sabía porque Macgonagall le había exigido que estudiase porque ella también los recibiría. Ella vio esa nota esperándole en su escritorio a la salida de los baños.  Vio la lechuza que la repartió, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana. A medida que la tomaba y se secaba el pelo con otra toalla, leyó las líneas... 

_Arly amiga,_

_Se que estás confundida y tu pasado te atormenta pero sabes que cuentas con nosotras para cualquier cosa, tu pasado... bueno, sabes que no nos importa pero sí es importante para ti, es importante para Lily y para mi._

_Somos como hermanas ¿no es así?, tranquila amiga, que sí tu quieres respuestas las encontraremos_

_Lily y Yo hemos hablado de los últimos acontecimientos como el hecho que una "guerra" está contra nosotros y aun cuando el Director Dumbledore quiere que no nos enteremos (cosa que le agradezco pero creo es un error) hemos decidido que es momento que sepamos que nos pasara cuando estemos afuera, pues este es nuestro ultimo año y casi estamos por salir queremos saber a que nos enfrentaremos pero mas que nada para saber defendernos._

_En un principio pensé en ser fotógrafa para el profeta pero ahora que tiempos oscuros se acercan y que Remus seguramente no dejara de un lado esa guerra e intentara ayudar a James y como bien sabes James esta en un gran peligro._

_La profesora MagGonagal también sabe en que situación me encuentro yo, no es que no confíe en Remus pero se muy bien lo que mi familia y lo que no quise ser, eso me a puesto en la mira de algunas personar por ser traidora, te lo digo por que eres mi amiga y a mi lado puede que corras peligro pero mas que nada te lo digo por que tu al igual que Lily y Yo estaremos en la mira de esos locos._

_Que por que nosotras, bueno ante los ojos de ellos soy una traidora, ustedes sangres impuras, comprendes verdad._

_Lily y yo hemos pensado en armarnos lo mejor posible, sí es por eso que hemos estado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando hechizos contra maldiciones, (de algo valga en hecho que fui y soy una Malfoy eso no lo puedo evitar) y como tengo un poco de experiencia en maldiciones ideas de mi Tío para saberme defender bueno practicaremos contra maleficios_

_Aun no se en que querré trabajar, como medí maga o Auror, a Remus no le gustará la segunda pero hay que ayudar._

_Comprendo lo que sentiste al ver a Sirius en tal estado y se que te preocupo mucho, al igual que a Lily le preocupa James y a mi Remus._

_Sí tu no hubieras abofeteado a Sirius tal ves Yo o Lily sí lo hubieras hecho con nuestros respectivos pero el comentario de Sirius te hizo estallar y nos mostrarte una faceta tuya el como te preocupas por el y como te dolería el perderlo, por que se que no lo quieres perder, tienes miedo de perder a tus amigos como perdiste a tus verdaderos padres y a tu padre en manos del que no debe ser nombrado._

_El miedo no nos lleva a nada y solo nos sí lo enfrentamos es como nos libraremos de el, hay que luchar por nosotras, por ellos (refiriéndose a los chicos), por un futuro lleno de paz._

_Tenemos que hablar de todo esto y tu tienes que estar presente._

_Tu amiga fiel_

_Nathaly._

_PD: se que ellos no saben que escribí esta carta, pero se que te quieren mucho y desean saber de ti también..._

Arly sonrió al terminar de leer la carta y dijo.- No se dan por vencidas ¿Eh?- tomando pluma y papel escribió en otra nota a sus amigas.

"Estaré en Hogsmeadge en aquel callejón después de las Tres Escobas a las once de la mañana el domingo... vayan solo ustedes"

Le colocó la nota a la lechuza y esta salió por la ventana para entregar el mensaje.  Arly solo no sabía el cambio de planes que ese día se venía dado. 

****************

James mientras caminaba solo y aprovechaba ese momento para pensar unos instantes... no sabe y se encontraba algunas veces tan confundido.  Temprano habían tomado el examen de Historia de la Magia y Artes oscuras.

Recordó tres años atrás, cuando fue la primera vez que Lily y él tuvieron un enfrentamiento lo que le mereció una bofetada de parte de la joven, sorprendiendo a todo el cuerpo estudiantil de Gryffindor.  Siempre había sido así. 

Pero el secreto aun mas oculto fue lo que ella le reclamó al abofetearle.

*********** Flash Back ***********

_-Potter y Black—dijo ella al verlos una vez ingresó a la sala común. Los observó a ambos y dijo.- ¿Fueron ustedes, no???_

_En esos momentos, tanto James como Sirius andaban en esos momentos acurrucados con otras dos Chicas de Gryffindor.  Ante la presencia de Lily ambas chicas retorcieron sus rostros.  No le simpatizaban Evans, por el simple hecho que ella siempre acusaba a "Pobres Black y Potter" de todo lo que pasaba. Claro, dada la advertencia de que, ellos siempre eran culpables.  Algunas veces, se salían con las suyas.  Otras, no tanto. Y era siempre porque Lily en algún momento los defendía pero otras veces, les reprochaba. _

_No era fuera de lo común que cada vez que ella se les acercaba con tal acento, era porque algo habían hecho.  No era diferente esta vez. Pero para Lily, Potter tenía la culpa de todo._

_-Querida Prefecta ¿Podemos hacer algo por usted?- preguntó Sirius con tal tono de dramatismo que ocasionó que James se sonriera e igual las chicas que ellos abrazaban._

_-¡¡Sabes porque estoy aquí!!! Los chicos de Hufflepuff...- estaba tan roja de la ira que estaba igual de ahogada. Como si le faltara aire. Pero observaba a las chicas que estaban con ellos también._

_-¿qué les pasó? ¿Acaso tropezaron con sus túnicas? – preguntó una de ellas.  Sirius se sonrió. Era precisamente la que estaba con él._

_-¿Cómo te atreves???- gritó Lily.- Tuvieron que ir a la enfermería... – Cruzándose de brazos.- MacGonagall busca culpables..._

_-¿No será acaso porque andas con el capitán de Quiddicht de Hufflepuff?- preguntó la chica con cierto acento de desinterés.  _

_-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra...- gritó Lily.  – Además, Clarence es mi amigo... ¿Por que tengo que darte explicaciones? ¡¡no te metas!!!_

_-¿Clarence fue uno de las víctimas???- preguntó Sirius con desinterés.- Ay que pena...- lo que ocasionó que ellos se rieran._

_-¡¡No es gracioso!!! Convertir sus plantas en carnívoras... algunos están tan heridos porque la salvia que corre en esas plantas es venenosa... ¡¡¡Ahora están siendo inyectados y demás!! Pasarán por lo menos 30 de ellos en la enfermería..._

_-Vamos a ver.- dijo James al fin levantándose y poniéndose a la par con Lily.  Era un desinteresado, prepotente, que se creía lo mejor.- si no va a morir tu novio ¿Cuál es el problema??- sonriéndole descaradamente.  Pero no lo hizo por mucho._

_En ese momento, un estridente abofeteo se escuchó.  Incluso le dio tan fuerte que movió sus lentes de su lugar y los que estaban allí, centraron su atención en ello._

_-¿Y acaso te crees Dios intocable para hacer lo que te venga en gana?_ preguntó ella gritando.  Sus ojos estaban llorosos, de tan enojada que estaba._

_-Calma Lily.—reclamó Sirius._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a Jamsie???- preguntó una de las chicas._

Lily le miró con violencia a ella y dijo.- ¡¡SI quieres una también, solo pídelo!!! Y creo que "Jamsie" se puede defender solo...- y mirando nuevamente a James que no creía que lo pondría en vergüenza delante de quienes estaban allí.- ¡¡MacGonagall me pidió que investigara pero no tengo que hacerlo mas!!! Eres un caprichoso niño rico... que tiene que compensar su falta de personalidad, con sus estúpidas bromas a inocentes... ¿Qué te hizo Clarence para merecer pasar el día sufriendo alergias por la mordida??? ¡¡¡Contéstame!!- y dirigiéndose a Sirius agregó.- ¡¡o Tu respóndeme!!! 

_-Nada...- respondió Sirius. Después se puso a pensarlo: Clarence le llevaba dos años adelante. Era buen alumno y muy cordial con todos.  –No nos hizo nada..._

_Lily volvió a mirar a James quien aun estaba incrédulo del atrevimiento de ella en golpearle. Nadie lo había hecho nunca._

_-Entonces... ¿lo hacen por hacerlo? ¿solamente para ser notados? Son una partida de patéticos, incluso Clarence es mucho mas persona de lo que tu jamás serás...- Mirando a James y después a la chica dijo.- Nunca lo serás...- volviendo su mirada a él para retirarse por el retrato. _

_Arly y Nathaly en ese momento estaban al pie de las escaleras de los dormitorios y lo vieron todo intercambiando luego miradas.  Pero quien parecía incrédulo, era James._

***-*-*-*-*-* Fin flash Back *-*-*-*-*-***

-"desde esa vez... no dejo de pensar en lo que ella me dijo... ¿Acaso me creía Dios intocable y si alguna vez seré persona... o solo soy y sigo siendo un muchacho?"

-James – dijo la chica viéndole pasar en silencio.  Ella en ese momento leía un libro. – ¿cómo estás?? ¿te ocurre algo? –acercándose al ver la seriedad de su rostro.-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Pensaba en el pasado: cuando me abofeteaste...- dándole vergüenza esto.  Provocando que la pobre muchacha recordara el incidente.

-Lo merecías...- dijo sin arrepentirse. – eras un prepotente, molestoso, antipático y engreído.

-pero ¿Cómo es que siendo todo eso, andas conmigo? ¿por qué?

-¿Crees que aun eres así?- preguntó ella tomando sus manos y aferrándolas con las de él.  En ese momento un par de chicas de Slyterin pasan y sonriéndoles a ambos,  una le guiña el ojo a James.   Lily la observó unos instantes y después a él.- Aun les gustas... incluso cuando te ven con otra chica...

-¿Eso no te pone celosa?- observándole y comenzando a caminar hasta la banca donde la chica estaba sentada.  Ya comenzaba a atardecer y al otro día sería la ultima salida de todos a Hogsmeadge.

-¿Celosa? No creo...- sonriéndole.- Porque yo estoy contigo y tu conmigo... Eso si me he dado cuenta..- aquí él le observó.- De las tantas y tantas... nunca han sido dos al mismo tiempo James... 

-¿Crees que lo nuestro, es diferente a las demás?- preguntó dudoso.

-Suenas inseguro. – respondió ella.- ¿Tu no?

Él se puso de pie y mirándole desde allá comentó.- ¿Qué pasará cuando salgamos? – ella le miraba tan serio y pensativo.- ¿Qué pasará cuando te gradúes? ¿Volverás a casa con tus padres, no?

-Podemos continuar cuando salgamos... – reclamó ella.- ¿Quién dice que no funcionaría?

-¿Estás segura que no te equivocas?- preguntó él.-vivo muy lejos de donde tu vives.  Tus padres son muggles.  No se que quieres hacer cuando termines Hogwarts. Mi vida, no es sencilla... ya lo viste... el día aquel en el hospital... cuando te vi a mi lado, fue como sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro... me sentí tan cálido... a tu lado, sabiendo que tu te preocupas por mi... pero el ver tan siquiera que... el pensar que no te tendré a mi lado, cuando salgamos...

-¿qué es lo que quieres decir James?- preguntó ella mirándole ahora con nerviosismo e inseguridad.- me estás asustando...

-Se que soy el primero en tu vida...- respondió Acercándose a ella.- Se que soy el primero que te besa...- tocando los labios de la chica con sus dedos con tal dulzura que sonrojó a la chica.  El se arrodilló para colocarse a la altura de su rostro.- me gusta lo que siento a tu lado... pero el pensar que, una vez terminemos el colegio, cada uno tomará su lado... ¿qué harás cuando te gradúes?

-aun no lo se...- respondió ella.- ¿Y tu?

-Ingresaré a los Aurores... es lo correcto...

-¡¡James!! ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te pasó? ¡¡yo Si!!- se exaltó.- Casi mueres... casi te pierdo... no quiero perderte...- comenzaba a sollozar y arrojándose a sus brazos.- ¡¡No quiero perderte...!!

-Es por eso mismo que quiero preguntarte algo... algo muy importante...- dijo en un murmullo que solo lo escuchaba ella.- y lo que respondas... lo entenderé y respetaré pero quiero que aceptes... que digas que si...

-¿Qué... Que diga que si? ¿si a que?- preguntó nerviosa y dirigiéndole la mirada.

-Desde aquel día que me abofeteaste, siento que te conozco... desde aquel entonces, lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte, que no creo que nada ni nadie puede hacerme sentir lo contrario... y aquel día en el hospital cuando te vi tan preocupada por mi... cuando desperté y vi tu rostro...

-¿James? ¿qué es lo que dices?

-Lo que quiero decir...- dudando.- es que...- tomando su mejilla..- ¿Te casarías conmigo? 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

En ese momento la lechuza con la cual envió días atrás la nota a su madrastra, llegaba con la respuesta en una pata.  Era de ella en efecto. No esperaba que le respondiese.  Solo había escrito para tener una esperanza de que, por lo menos, lo había intentado. Olvidándose de la poción cual realizaba tomó la nota y la abrió con ímpetu.

MUY BIEN. QUIERES HABLAR, HABLEMOS.  TE ESPERO EN EL DÍA LIBRE QUE TIENES EN HOGMEASDGE A LAS TRES DE LA TARDE... ESTARÉ EN LAS RUINAS DE LA ANTIGUA CASA EN LA COLINA A LAS AFUERAS DEL PUEBLO. SI QUIERES VENIR CON TUS AMIGUITAS, HAZLO...

**--------------- Continuará... **


	23. capitulo 22

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Idea Original: Naiko Li.**

**Capitulo 22: "Una propuesta en el día y una trampa en la noche."**

-¿Qué... qué dijiste?- preguntó Lily después de escuchar tal declaración del joven.- ¿Qué es lo que preguntaste?- estaba incrédula.   Anonadada. Estupefacta.. No conceptuaba lo que escuchaba de los labios del joven.

-Te pregunto si quieres casarte conmigo...- Lo notaba rojo como un jitomate.  Aun tenía las manos de ella sujetas.

No duró mucho en responderle-James... llevamos alrededor de cuatro meses juntos...- cuando la mente comenzó a trabajar. –Solo cuatro meses... Es poco tiempo para una respuesta de este tipo... o por lo menos, la pregunta...

-No quieres...- dijo soltándole las manos y sonando desilusionado.

-No, no. No es que no quiera...- Ahí el sujeto la observó. Tomó su rostro ahora ella por el mentón del joven. Ella igual estaba roja pero le respondía con calma y disposición. – Es que, es tan inesperado... pero somos tan jóvenes... apenas tenemos 17 años... ambos... si esperáramos un poco mas... 

-¿Qué diferencia hay de ahora hasta un año, a diez años?- se levantó el sujeto.- No quieres... – colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.  Ella, lo notaba algo enfadado. Ella se acercó por detrás y le abrazó.

-Lo que siento por ti, es distinto y tan emocionante... –con tono de estar contenta.- ese día cuando vi lo cerca que estaba de perderte.. creía que perdía una parte de mi vida... no me gustó sentir eso...  – haciendo una pausa.- Pero casarnos,  es algo demasiado grande e importante para responder así nomás... por favor, compréndeme... no creo que lo que siento por ti cambie... pero dame tiempo de pensarlo...

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó él. Ella se separó de él y haciendo que se volteara a ella. Ahí él notó la felicidad y el brillo en los ojos de la chica.  No se notaba incomoda o mucho menos, ofendida.  Ella aun tocaba el rostro de él con su mano. La paseaba por su mejilla y le miraba con una ternura infinita y con tal gentileza y admiración.  - ¿cuándo me responderás?

-Ahora no...- respondió ella y sonriéndole dijo.- Pero pronto... te daré una respuesta... porque yo te quiero mucho James... mucho... pero déjame primero averiguar si en realidad siento lo mismo por ti... prefiero estar segura al hacerte sufrir...

El tomó su mano y la besó con tal suavidad para luego rozar sutilmente sus mejillas y finalmente besarle con tal intensidad y pasión.  Porque lo creyera o no, estaba enseñando a besar a la chica que mas amaba.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Aun no estoy de acuerdo.- decía Jia quejándose al ver a las chicas en su recamara vistiéndose. –Eso de irse a ver a Arly y que no puedo acompañarles, es injusto. ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

-Por el simple hecho pequeña que, alguien debe estudiar para su examen mañana...- reclamó Nathaly.- Es hora de que te quedes estudiando... además, antes de enterarte de esto, tu tenía esos planes...

Ahí estaba la nota encima del escritorio en donde Arly les decía el lugar y la hora de su encuentro. Jia la observó con rencor y dijo.- Es injusto...- sentándose cruzada de brazos.

-Nada de eso...- dijo Lily.- Además, tampoco lo saben los chicos...

-¿Se lo ocultaste a James?- preguntó Nathaly.- ¿Cómo es posible?

-No quería...- sonrojada.- Además ella nos dijo que no le dijésemos a los muchachos... y tu ¿le contaste a Remus?

-no, lo admito. Y decírselo a James, es como mandarle un recado a Sirius.- Comentó Nathaly sonriendo. Mirando a Lily agregó.- ¿Hay algo mas? 

-Bueno...- dudando y aun mas roja.. – Es que algo ha pasado...

-¿Cómo que algo ha pasado? – preguntó - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Es que... es tan vergonzoso...- Reclamó ella – es que....-dudando.

-somos tus amigas...- comentó Jia.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso...- ocurriéndosele algo.- ¿Tu y James???

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Nathaly observándoles y sin una idea.- ¿Qué pasa entre tu y James? ¿Queeeeee????- gritó finalmente.

-No...- dijo Lily avergonzadísima.- no, no, no...- Adivinando lo que Jia pensaba.- no, para nada... es que... me ha pedido que me case con él... me ha propuesto matrimonio... 

-¿Qué hizo que???- preguntó Nathaly sorprendida.- ¿cuándo ha pasado eso?- tomando las manos de su amiga y llevándosela a un lado de la cama para que se sentaran y les contara.- Dame todos los detalles.- sonriéndole.

-¿Voy a ser dama de boda??- preguntó Jia emocionadísima.- ¡Ay boda en verano!! Tan Lindo...- con una sonrisa.- La suerte es que, ya tengo pareja. No como en las bodas de mis primas...- torciendo la nariz.- siempre me han puesto las mas horribles parejas para que baile... que bueno...

-Calma, Jia.- dijo Lily sonriendo nerviosa.- No le di respuesta...

-¿Cómo que no le diste respuesta?- preguntó Nathaly con algo de entresijo –supuestamente se dice "si" o "no" tan simple como eso...

-No, no es tan simple.- respondió Lily llevándole la contraria.- Piénsalo un momento... solo un momento... ambas.- Viéndole corazones alrededor a Jia y la duda a Nathaly.- Apenas tengo 17 años para casarme... solo 17... es muy corto tiempo...

-Contando la idea de que James Potter aun es tan galante y guapo y además rico...- respondió Jia y con sarcasmo agregó.- Tienes razón: Es todo un ogro...- con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡James es todo menos ogro!- respondió Lily.- pero es que... tengo que pensarlo...

-Bueno, es un gran paso...- respondió Nathaly analizándolo todo.- Por mas romántica que sea la idea, es un riesgo... además, les queda toda una vida por delante...

-pero ¿Lo amas, no?- preguntó Jia.-Pensé que, con amor bastaba...

-Si basta...- respondió Nathaly, dirigiéndole la mirada a la jovencita.- Pero también es, un gran compromiso...- Tomando aire agregó sonrojada.- Aunque, si Remus me lo propusiera...- siendo observada pro sus amigas.

-¿Lo aceptarías? ¿dirías que si?- preguntó Lily.

-Bueno... creo que me tomaría un tantito de tiempo... pero no se... es cierto lo que dices: Estamos demasiado jóvenes... pero al final, si estaría con él...- poniéndose de pie agregó.- Además: que no se les olvide que soy una mujer independiente... voy a aprovechar mi independencia de mi apellido y disfrutarla al máximo con Remus y ustedes; cuando la pregunta fuese puesta sobre la mesa, a ese momento, tendría una respuesta...

-Pero ese es tu caso, Nathaly.- respondió Lily.- No el mío... quedamos que, la próxima vez que me pregunte, tendré que darle respuesta definitiva...  o yo le daré respuesta...

-Pero ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Te dio tiempo para pensarlo, no?- preguntándole su amiga Malfoy.

-Si... pero que pasa si, cuando el momento llegue, aun no tenga respuesta... ¿Qué haré entonces? ¿cómo lo tomará James?- entristecida.

Guardaron silencio las tres un momento y finalmente Jia dijo.- Será mejor que se vayan:  Cuando estén con Arly, pregúntenle a ella: A ver que responde...- haciendo una pausa agregó.- Quien les aseguro que no lo pensaría dos veces, si Black le propusiera matrimonio...

-¿Sirius Black, casado?- preguntó Nathaly con cierta gracia en su voz y los ojos grises de la joven observando a sus amigas las cuales tenían risas cómplices.- Bueno, sería un logro que Arlenys Thompson pudiese lograr y muchas enemigas para ganarse también...- las tres se rieron ante esto.

Bajaban las escaleras y encontraron a gran parte de la casa Gryffindor en planes para salir.  Ahí vieron a los chicos, quienes les esperaban.

-Hasta que por fin...- se quejó James.- ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

-Discúlpalas James...- dijo Jia y sonriéndole agregó.- Es que estaban "Atando el nudo".- haciendo que Lily se sonrojara – a unos paquetes de lechucería...

-¿Están listas?- preguntó Remus. 

-Si.—comentó Nathaly.- ¿Dónde está Sirius?- observando que el joven no estaba con el grupo.

-Decidió quedarse aquí con Peter y Frank... ¿No saldrán?- preguntándole a Jia.

-No... tengo aun mucho que estudiar y Frank dijo que no quería salir...

-A propósito chicos...- dijo Lily.- Solo pasearemos un rato con ustedes, por el pueblo... Nathaly y yo tenemos cosas que hacer...

-¿Aquí nuevamente?- preguntó Remus.

-No...- respondió Nathaly.- Haremos compras...

-Nos encantará acompañarlas...- respondió James.

-No es necesario...- respondió Lily con cierto acento de desinterés..- Se aburrirían... además solo estaremos Nathaly y yo ¿Cierto?

-Si...- respondió Nathaly muy convincente a todos, excepto a su novio, quien se le quedaba observando a de manera muy sospechosa. Porque la chica estaba bastante nerviosa, inquieta y suspicaz.  

-ya lo sabes Jia...- dijo Lily bien bajito.- Ni una palabra a Sirius  o a Frank...

-Quédate tranquila Lily.- respondió ella algo triste por no ir con las demás.- Cumpliré mi palabra... no le diré...

En ese momento, los chicos se despiden de ella y salen por el retrato.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Los chicos pasaron parte de la mañana paseando. Cuando vino la hora precisada por Arly, las chicas ingresaron a las tres Escobas, acompañadas por los jóvenes.  Pidieron unas bebidas pero pronto, dejaban a los chicos bien instalados, prometiendo que se verían a las dos y media enfrente del lugar.  

-¿Están seguras que no quieren que les acompañemos?- preguntaba James no muy seguro de todo aquello.

-Estamos seguras y sabemos cuidarnos... gracias por el ofrecimiento...- respondió Nathaly ante el silencio de Lily.

-solo estén a las dos y media  en punto aquí- rectificó Remus.- o me enojaré contigo Nat...

-Remus...- decía ella notándose algo nerviosa. Pero Lily le observó intensamente, cosa que la chica se dio cuenta y cambiando lo que iba a decir dijo abrazándole.- Te quiero mucho... 

-Yo también...- dijo respondiéndole el abrazo y besándole en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.  La chica se sonrojaba de esos besos en publico pero él pasó su mano por la mejilla de ella un instante.- Nos veremos.. diviértanse... 

-Estaremos bien y nos veremos a las dos y media  en punto ... ¿de acuerdo?- llevándose a Nathaly por el brazo.

Tal y como lo prometieron, sin levantar sospechas caminaban con dirección al callejón.  Ingresaron y no había nadie. – es muy temprano ¿no?- preguntó Lily revisando la hora en su reloj y observando a su amiga averiguó.- ¿le ibas a decir a Remus, no? – viendo la cara de culpabilidad que refractaba su rostro.  Ella le observaba algo avergonzada.

-Tal vez puedas engañar a tu marido "lilyta"- con acento de provocación y exageración.- Pero no puedo mentirle a Remus... me siento mal por ello...

-Uno: no es mi marido...- sonrojándose.- no aun... y segundo, claro que me siento culpable... no sabes cuanto... pero ya leíste lo que Arly escribió "venir solo nosotras"

-¿Crees que debimos decirle a Chloe? – preguntó aun insegura.

-se que Arly es algo cercana a ella y Chloe me simpatiza... pero...

-¿No confías en Slytherin?- preguntó Nathaly viéndole dudar acerca de la fidelidad de la joven de Slytherin.- A mi me agrada Chloe... es buena chica y Arly parece simpatizarle... 

-Creo que si debimos de avisarle... – aclaró Lily y cambiando de tema dijo.- tengo que pedirte algo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-No digas "marido"- sonrojada como jitomate en segundos.- la idea mía y de James.. casados... aun no la asimilo...

-Ahora que lo pienso, no me imagino tampoco casada con Remus... no pronto, por lo menos... pero si me gustaría vernos juntos al final...

-Increíble – dijo una voz que hizo que las chicas se voltearan. Ahí se quitaba la capa que llevaba incluso cubriendo su cabeza.- ¿Hacen planes de matrimonio? –Sonriéndoles a ambas. 

Las dos chicas se abalanzaron a la recién llegada. Estaba algo pálida dado el poco sol que tomaba y se notaba también algo enflaquecida.  Pero se notaba también tal vez por el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse, una cierta madurez en su mirada.  

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntaba Nathaly sin evitar sollozar.  

-¿Qué te están alimentando? ¡¡Estás muy delgada!!- una vez la soltó Lily esta dijo. La observó una vez mas.- ¡¡y tan pálida!! –notando el físico y sus cambios. 

-Estoy bien...- reclamó ella a ambas.- Es un gusto verlas... – sonriéndoles.- ¿Así que planeamos bodas??- fuera de ese callejón los estudiantes pasaban sin prestarle mucha atención al trío que tenían el encuentro.  Muchos si quiera sabían que habían un callejón allí por la poca atención que le prestaban.

-No digas eso...- dijo Nathaly sonrojada.- Incluso si hubiésemos sabido que estabas aquí...- pero en ese momento, Arly les sonrió y diciéndoles que guardara silencio. 

-Vamos a otro lado a hablar... es muy arriesgado...-colocándose la sombría capa sobre su rostro. – Iré adelante... ustedes síganme pero sin despertar sospechas...- saliendo del callejón. 

-¿Es mi imaginación o está siendo... como ... justamente como...?- preguntaba Nathaly.

-¿Sirius? Cuando se le ocurre una idea de espionaje o de broma...- sonriendo sutilmente.- creo que lo sacó de él... a ellos les encanta el drama...- Saliendo detrás de su amiga.

Caminaron a pocos metros de la chica.  Esta continuaba su camino hasta llegar a la casa de los Gritos.   Miró a ambos lados y sin que a nadie le importara, pasó por la parte de atrás.  Así mismo hicieron las dos chicas.

Ingresando ya la sala donde aquella noche pasaron la velada con los chicos, estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea.  Ahí estaba ella sentada viendo el fuego.  Al escuchar los pasos sonrió a ellas y les indicó que se sentaran.

-¿Y tus gafas?- preguntó Lily.

-Ah... me las he quitado...- mostrándoselas al sacarla de su bolsillo.- Así que, cuéntenme ¿Dónde está Jia? ¿Cómo está la pequeña consentida?

-Estudiando para los finales... se enteró de tu carta pero le insistimos que se quedara en el colegio...- respondió Lily.- ¿cómo estás tu? ¿alguna pista de todo aquello que McGonagall quería que averiguaras?

-Todo es muy lento ya...- respondió Arly- según el Ministerio de Magia, Cornell Thompson se suicidó.- Ante esto Nathaly se llevó una mano a la boca- Cosa que no es cierto... Voldemort lo mató...

-¿Algo acerca de tus verdaderos padres?

-Mi padre verdadero conocía a Cornell. No creo que fueran de la misma casa.. según la información que he recibido... Cornell no era muy amigo de nadie de Gryffindor...

-Pero Cornell dijo que eran mejores amigos...- Respondió Lily.- ¿NO será que fue después de Hogwarts? 

-Nadie me confirma eso tampoco... a mi parecer, MacGonagall sabe quien es mi verdadero padre, o sospecha... pero no me quiere decir en caso de que se equivoque...

-¿y que pasa con Roberts?- preguntó Nathaly.- ¿Has podido hablar con él?

-No...- negando con su rostro.- No lo he visto... incluso escribí una lechuza a él pero no me ha respondido...

-¿Dónde has estado?.- preguntó Nathaly. 

-Cerca...- respondió .- No me pregunten mas, por favor.. fue algo que, le prometí a MacGonagall...- y cambiando su expresión agregó.- Además... vinimos a hablar de ustedes...- acomodándose en el sofá- ¿Quién se casará? No se me irá la idea de la cabeza con cambiarme el tema...

-  James le ha propuesto matrimonio a Lily,-dijo Nathaly sonriendo.- pero Lily no le dio respuesta...

-Vaya,.- sonrió Arly.- Vamos rapidísimo ¿no? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Cómo que no le respondiste?

-¿Qué hubieras dicho tu?- preguntó Lily.-

-Pues la idea me parece de lo mas romántica... además, ustedes se aman... y no creo que, si James te lo haya pedido es porque no está seguro de sus sentimientos... por lo demás... James ha sufrido tanto... y quiere ser feliz al lado de la chica que ama... no es que, tienes a donde regresar... con esa hermana tuya...- Torciendo su nariz- yo que tu, digo que si...

-Con todo lo que me has dicho, aun no estoy segura...

-¿Cuándo lo estarás? ¿cuándo estés cerca de perderlo?- aquí Lily le observó. Arly estaba seria observándole y segura de lo que decía.- Créeme: no se lo aconsejo a nadie...

-¿crees que por que no estés cerca de él, lo perderás?- inquirió Nathaly a sabiendas de el porque del ultimo comentario de su amiga-  No sabes la influencia que tuviste en él...- respondió Nathaly.- o tu o tus labios...- Sonrojando a su amiga.- Pero lo que si se, es que estudia para pasar sus exámenes... cosa que creo que está logrando... está muy bien... incluso los profesores quienes nos han examinado hasta ahora, están sorprendidos por los excelentes resultados que ha sacado...

-me alegro.- sonriendo y con un brillo en sus  ojos al escuchar de Sirius.- ¿Cómo están los chicos?- preguntó.

-Bueno... ¿por donde empezar?- preguntó Nathaly observándole.  

Pero hablando y hablando de todo lo que había pasado en todo ese período, transcurrió el tiempo. Pronto eran las dos y media de la tarde.  Pocos detalles (o ningunos) daba Arly. Solo se conformaba por saber de todos en Hogwarts.

-Tenemos que volver ya...- dijo Lily confirmando su hora en el reloj.- ¿cuándo volverás a la Torre?- hablando con Arly.

-No creo que lo haré...- dijo Arly sorprendiendo a sus dos amigas.- McGonagall no ha dicho nada de volver... creo que en parte de sentencia fue por la consecuencia de esa noche...- sonrojándose.-  esta "separación" fue culpa de Sirius y Mía... a lo mejor, en el tren... nos veremos de nuevo...

-oye hablando de eso...- Dijo Nathaly – con referencia a lo que pasó esa noche... vimos que estaban tan ocupados...

-¿Qué cosa??? ¿nos espiaban?- preguntó Arly alterada.

-Es nuestra habitación... además, solo fue Nathaly...- dijo Lily.- Y James, y Remus... y yo... y en ese momento, la profesora llegó... – poniendo el rostro de vergüenza ante los recuerdos; que decir de Arly, quien estaba bastante roja.- Suerte de ustedes que se separaron... aunque... eso eran unos besos muy comprometedores el de ustedes... 

-es cierto...- reclamó Nathaly.- Nunca dijiste que sabías besar de esa manera...

-Dejen de decir esas cosas... son pocas las veces que he besado a chicos... pero con Sirius... es tan distinto... lo besas y quieres mas y mas y cuando vienes a ver... – sacudiendo su cabeza a lo que sus amigas se sonrieron.- Tenemos que irnos...

-¿por qué? ¿acaso te escapaste?- preguntó Lily.

-En efecto, si lo hice... la profesora me dijo que me dejaría sola hoy y aproveché la oportunidad para escaparme por el túnel que hay aquí... aunque fue un gran esfuerzo poder burlar las ramas del sauce boxeador...

-Tenemos que reunirnos con los muchachos – dijo Nathaly.- ¿No los quieres saludar? 

-No... mejor no... no quiero que Sirius se enoje porque me vieron y después... bueno, de seguro anda enganchado con alguna rubia voluptuosa de la casa...

-¡¡no te menosprecies!!- gritó Nathaly a su amiga.- No sabes... él te extraña... todos los hacemos...

-Bueno...- dijo Arly.-Gracias... ahora irán a donde los chicos...

-¿adonde vas tu? ¿al colegio?- preguntó Nathaly.

-No... me reuniré con mi madrastra...-sorprendiendo a las jóvenes.

-¿Cómo que te reunirás con ella?

-la convencí para que me responda unas cuantas dudas que aclararán mi pasado... ha accedido...

-Pero nos contaste que ella no quiere saber de ti...- Respondió Nathaly preocupada.

-Así es; pero parece, que me tendrá un poco de misericordia y me ayudará...

-No confío...- dijo Nathaly.- Vamos contigo...

-¡¡no!! Vuelvan con los chicos...

-Nada de eso... ¿Dónde te reunirás con ella? – comentó Lily.

-Una casa abandonada en la colina...- respondió ella.

-vamos entonces..—dijo Lily.- los chicos pueden esperarnos...

-No creo que...- dijo Arly.

-Nada de eso... es definitivo... vamos contigo...- dijo Nathaly finalmente.

-Gracias chicas.- dijo Arly pensando que era inofensivo aquella reunión. Después de todo, su madrastra dijo que fuera con sus amigas. 

Una vez salieron de la casa, vieron a alguien esperarles en la puerta de atrás por donde habían entrado.

-Así que aquí estaban.- viéndoles detenerse en seco.- ¿Qué hacen en esa casa tan peligrosa?.- les reclamaba Chloe- ¿Acaso han perdido el  juicio? – en ese momento reconoció a la tercera persona oculta debajo de su capa.- ¿Thompson?- sorprendida ante la presencia de la joven.

-Hola Chloe – saludándole con simpatía.

-Madre Santa... creímos que te habían expulsado... todo Slytherin se dice que te habían expulsado... –mirando alrededor para que nadie las notase hablando o en todo caso, no reconocieran a Arly.

-¿Dicen por qué?- preguntó Arly.

-No... suponía que fue que descubrieron tus apuestas ilícitas...- sonriéndole.- ¿a dónde van? ¿cuánto tiempo te quedas en Hogsmeadge?- no notando el alivio de Arly de que no supiesen las verdaderas razones.

-Solo tengo que ir a la casa de la colina a reunirme con alguien y pronto me iré nuevamente...

-Esa casa se caerá muy pronto...- torciendo su nariz—Bien... iría con ustedes pero...

-¿Qué? ¿tienes una cita?

-Algo así...- dijo Chloe sonrojada.—Iré con Severus a las Tres Escobas... lo espero para que me invite algo... está en la oficina de lechuzas enviando unos mensajes...

-Bueno, tengo que irme...- dijo Arly despidiéndose.- Que bueno que te lleves mejor con Snape- sonriéndole.- Adiós...

-Vamos con ella.- dijo Nathaly sonriéndole a Chloe.- Nos vemos en Hogwarts...- separándose y comenzando a caminar. 

Caminaron esquivando la calle principal que estaba lleno de estudiantes de Gryffindor. Usando atajos y callejones pronto estuvieron delante de la colina, donde encumbrada en su cúspide, estaba la casa, que parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

Arly la miró y temía por sus amigas.  Dijo a media voz todavía observando la casa.- Si quieren, vuelvan... 

-No...- dijo Nathaly con cierto temor en su voz.- Estamos en esto juntas...

-Te acompañaremos hasta el final... es lo mismo que haces por nosotras...

En ese momento, Arly sintió una confianza al momento que ascendían la colina. Una vez llegaron a la puerta tocaron, y escucharon una voz que decía. – Adelante...- Arly ingresó primero, seguida de Nathaly y Lily. 

El fuego estaba encendido. La casa no estaba tan abandonada y polvorienta a como lucía afuera.

-Bienvenida...- dijo la mujer sonriendo algo frívolo a la joven. Esta saludó con una cabezadita y Lily y Nathaly no respondieron.  Se mantenían bastante cerca. 

-¿Me vas a responder las preguntas que tengo?- preguntó Arly.

-Mejor que eso... aclararé todas las dudas que tengas...- En ese momento, se escucharon pasos detrás de ellas y provenientes de los lados del salón. La mujer sonrió mas ampliamente y agregó al notar como ellas observaban con temor a los recién llegados-.- Te mandaré con tus padres y tus amiguitas al infierno...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Continuará...**


	24. capitulo 23

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos"**

**Por Crystal.**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.******

**Idea Original: Naiko Li.**

**Capitulo 23: "La casa de Slytherin".**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

James y Remus llegaban en ese momento a la sala común.  Eran pasada las cuatro de la tarde, encontrándose con Jia y Frank charlando en las afueras. 

-Esas mujeres tienen problemas...- dijo Frank al verle las caras a James y Remus. Por supuesto, Jia le había contado los planes de las chicas. El joven le dirigió la palabra a sus compañeros de casa.- Ey James... ¿qué ocurre?- en ese momento, ambos jóvenes se acercan a los enamorados.

-¿No han visto a Lily y Nathaly?.- preguntó James mirándoles.

-No... – dijo Frank. Jia por otro lado, estaba silenciosa.- No las he visto...

-¿Y tu Jia?- preguntó Remus.

-No desde que se fueron con ustedes...- contestó la chica.

-Quedamos de vernos a las dos y media frente a Las Tres escobas... pero vinimos; ya a las cuatro... nos cansamos de esperarles...- respondió James.

-¿por qué no entramos?- preguntó Frank señalándoles...- Jia tiene algo de que decirles.- la joven estaba nerviosa.

Sin responder los jóvenes avanzan al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dice Remus la contraseña "Premio Anual" dejándoles pasar.  Cuando llegó a Jia y Frank, le lanzó una mirada despectiva al sujeto y cerró ella misma el paso.

-No es de aquí- reclamó la Dama Gorda.

-Ya sé que no es de aquí... pero anda conmigo...- dijo Jia ofendida.  Veía la mirada aun no diferente de la mujer.

-Es de Ravenclaw...- dijo La mujer.- No pertenece aquí... no puedo dejarle pasar...- en ese momento el retrato se abre, asomando James la cabeza.

-pasa algo?- preguntó el joven.

-Esta dama no lo deja pasar- dijo Jia ofendida.- ¡¡¡vamos!!! Déjalo pasar... además ¿qué puede hacer? ¿Desordenar los cojines? – ante el rostro indiferente de la mujer aclaró.- Mira: soy muy reconocida por mis pociones... mis perfumes o los primeros que creé son poderosos quitamanchas... ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

La mujer del retrato la observó y luego a Frank.  Finalmente dijo.- Quítate la túnica de tu casa...- Exhalando.- Me meteré en problemas con esto...

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron y Frank comprendió que, Jia Wen no era alguien que se podía hacer enojar.

-También preguntamos a quien encontrábamos en Hogsmeade... nadie las ha visto .- terminó de explicar Remus.

-Jia sabe a donde fueron...- dijo Frank. Pensó que era mejor que la joven contase la verdad.  Nadie sabía de ellas y eso era, peligroso. 

-Dijeron que iban de compras...- dijo Remus.- ¿O no es así?- mirando a Jia morderse el labio inferior y se notaba también algo nerviosa. No miraba a James o a Remus a los ojos.

-¿Quiénes fueron de compras?- preguntó Sirius ingresando.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No aparecen ni Lily ni Nathaly...- dijo Frank observando reprochadoramente a Jia.- ¿Las has visto?- preguntó a su hermano.

-No... vengo de el despacho de Roberts... Insiste en ayudarme en Astronomía... no sé porque rayos su interés... pero si tiene que ver con Arly, los mato a ambos...- lacónico y algo molesto. 

-Hablando de matar...- dijo Jia no soportando mas.- Sé que me meteré en problemas pero...- Sacando la carta de su bolsillo.- Ellas no están de compras...- extendiéndole la nota a Sirius.

-"Estaré en Hogsmeade en aquel callejón después de las Tres Escobas a las once de la mañana el domingo... vayan solo ustedes"- leyendo lo que decía la nota.- ¿Esto es de...- mirando a Jia con rostro de culpable.

-No pensaba que les pasaría algo...- dijo la joven asustada.- Ahora, les muestro esto dado que no aparecen...

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba Remus quitándoselo a Sirius.

-Es una nota de Arly- respondió Sirius.- Ella pidió que esas dos fueran solas allá.... tenemos que ir...

-Espera Canuto.-dijo James.- No estás seguro... puede ser incluso, que no estén ya allí... ellas no aparecen.  Seguro se quedaron hablando mas de la cuenta...

-James...- dijo Remus.- Sé que no quieres pensar lo peor... créeme: yo tampoco.  Pero ¿Qué tal si Malfoy las vio?  ¿Qué tal si les pasó algo? Uno nunca sabe.

-¡¡No quiero pensar que me mintió!!- dijo James molesto.- ¡¡Ella me mintió en mi cara!!-hablando de Lily.

-Únete al club...- dijo Sirius sonando tan o mas molesto que su amigo.

-Pensemos las cosas con calma..- dijo Remus observando la nota.- de seguro están en alguna parte de Hogsmeade... solo que se les hizo tarde...- sonriendo y buscando una respuesta menos desdichada con respecto al destino de las jóvenes.- Solo vayamos allá y tratemos de olfatearlas...

-¿Olfatearlas?- preguntó Frank- ¿Qué eres? ¿Canino o algo así?

-Vamos – dijo Remus sonriendo ante como sonó ese comentario.- Ya verán que las encontraremos...- saliendo todos por el retrato.   Frank y Jia iban de la mano siguiendo a los jóvenes.- busquemos a Peter... así seremos mas...- 

En ese momento se encuentran con Chloe.- Chicos...- sonriéndoles.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras?

-iremos a Hogsmeade...- dijo James con cara de pocos amigos. – se nos quedó algo allá...

-ah bueno... tal vez las chicas vengan de regreso y se las encuentren en el camino...

-¿Las chicas?- preguntó James.

-Si... vengo a devolverle estos apuntes a Nathaly que me prestó ayer... como pensé que habrían regresado ya ¿Podrías dárselas?

-¿Dónde las viste?- preguntó James.

-En el pueblo...- dijo Chloe.- se dirigían a la casa de colina...  con Arly... 

-¿viste a Arly?- preguntó Sirius.

-Claro... iban a esa casa.. supuestamente algo que tiene que ver con Arly... como está expulsada de Hogwarts (Según he escuchado). 

-¿Estaría escondiéndose allá?-preguntó James, observando a los demás después de lo dicho por Chloe.

-No...- dijo Sirius- Imposible...- él sabía que ella estaba escondida en el castillo.- Algo no está bien...- caminando por el pasillo.

-Vamos entonces a esa casa, y averigüémoslo... – dijo Remus.

-Voy con ustedes- dijo Chloe siguiéndoles el paso.

Pronto, James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Jia y Chloe se dirigían por los pasillos para tomar las escaleras con dirección nuevamente a Hogsmeade, a pesar de que la hora de volver eran en dos horas y media mas.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Acaso ahora tienes delirios de grandeza?- preguntó Arly a la mujer a quien conoció toda su vida como su madre.  Aunque ella sabía que no lo era. Pero por 17 años, la había conocido como tal e incluso querido.- creí que eras un ejemplo a seguir querida Ephifanie...-  

-No los tengo...- dijo la mujer acercándose a ella.  Estaban rodeados.  Todos allí tenían sus caras cubiertas. 

-Creo... que son mortifagos...- Dijo Nathaly en un murmullo a Lily.  Esta ultima temía y se sentía insegura.

-¿Estás reuniéndote con las personas equivocadas?- dijo Arly a media voz.- no deberías... al final, perderán...- mirando a su alrededor.  Aquellos allí presentes se sonrieron.

Pero una varita fue extendida hacía las chicas y lanzando un rayo que decían.- Crucio...- haciendo que las jóvenes cayeran retorcidas del dolor.  Pero sorprendiéndose Arly, solo Lily y Nathaly fueron atacadas. Ella le horrorizaban los gritos de dolor que soltaron sin poder impedirlo, sus dos amigas.

-¡¡Basta!!.- dijo Arly temerosa por primera vez desde que llegó a aquel lugar y descubrió que era una trampa.- Por favor deténganse...

-Eres cobarde cuando son los demás los lastimados... "tus seres mas queridos" pero no temes por ti...- Haciendo una mueca.- Tan parecida a tu padre... mas de lo que crees...

-¡¡Déjalas!!- hablando de sus amigas.-  Tu problema es, conmigo... 

Pero en ese momento Ephifanie, dirige su varita y escuchándose un débil "puff" salen unas cuerdas, atando a Lily y Nathaly en el suelo.  Arly se trató de acercar pero un sujeto de los  encapuchados se interpusieron.

-Así es... es cierto... "Arly querida" pero, no nos puedes negar un poco de diversión...- Ahora ella extendiendo su varita.- "Crucio"

-"Unirvelem Varitum"- se escuchó de la joven Arly y la varita de Ephifanie voló a metros de ellos.

-La bruja sabe algunos trucos...- Dijo la mujer no tratando de sonar asombrada ante lo ocurrido.- Pero ¿qué sabes tu? Eres débil como tu padre... débil con los asquerosos "sangre Sucias"- observando a Lily forzando sus ataduras.- pero ponte cómoda...- dijo buscando su varita.- No se la quiten...- sonriéndole y hablando con los demás acerca de desarmar a la joven.- Querrá morir como sus padres: Luchando sin esperanza y ser ignorando en el vanagloria  como héroe...  

Nathaly se quejaba mientras trataba de forzar su varita al tratar de sacarla  de su bolsillo. De repente dijo en susurro.- Accio varita.- pero nadie se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía la varita entre sus manos.. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El hombre tocó a la puerta dos veces antes de entrar. Sabía que estaba allí.  Por fin pudo convencer a la profesora McGonagall para que le permitiera hablar y visitar a la joven Thompson.   Pero nadie le respondía.  Venía con unos libros en mano y observó a todo su alrededor.  No había nadie.

Se dirigió al escritorio para dejarle el libro a Arly, cuando sus ojos cruzaron con los de la nota de Nathaly extendida sobre el mismo.   Vio y leyó todo lo escrito por Nathaly y sonrió ante la fidelidad y la amistad de todos.  Entonces pensó ¿Era posible que ella abandonara el aislamiento por ver a sus amigos? Era extraño.  Pues sabía o había escuchado la estrecha relación entre Sirius Black y Arly... pero él estuvo ayudando a Black en Astronomía.  

Algo no encajaba. Algo no estaba bien.  Sabía que McGonagall vendría pronto a chequear. ¿Dónde estaba? 

Sin mucho que esperar, salió con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor mientras salía del despacho de McGonagall, se tropezó en la rapidez con Sirius Black cayendo al suelo ambos.

-Lo siento.- dijo Roberts poniéndose de pie y ayudándole.-¿Black? ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?_ en ese momento, ve que los demás también iban apurados. Los rostros de Jia y Chloe se notaban tensos y preocupados. Potter se notaba Enojado e inquieto;  y Lupin y Black (los dos) con cara de mortificación y enojo.- ¿Adonde van?

-No es de su incumbencia- respondió Sirius poniéndose de pie finalmente.- No se meta.-..

-Oye ¿se te olvida con quien hablas?- observándole molesto.- Tienes que tener mas respeto conmigo Black...- Sujetándole del brazo.

-Suélteme...- dijo Sirius. Al ver que él no lo dejaba ir, reclamó.- Está bien: Lo siento y lamento haber tropezado con usted... ¿Me deja ir?

-¿Adónde van con tanta prisa?- repitiendo la pregunta. 

-A Hogsmeade...- respondió James.  Sirius se sorprendió que le respondiera a Roberts.

En ese momento el profesor dejó ir a Sirius y Remus agregó- Iremos por las chicas... se les ha pasado el tiempo...- Roberts miró a Jia y su rostro trataba de no dar señales de preocupación, pero se notaba cierta tensión.

-¿Tiene que ver con Arly Thompson?- ahí los rostros de  Frank, Chloe y Jia se delataron.- Si... tiene que ver con ella.. ¿Está en problemas?

-Eso ¿qué le concierne a usted?- pregunto Sirius.- Es una figura de autoridad, lo sabemos, por eso, volveremos y no nos tiene que hacer mas preguntas... sin sentido... Arly no está en Hogwarts.. todo el mundo lo sabe...

-Dejémonos de juegos...-dijo Roberts enojado.-si ella no vuelve en tres horas, y McGonagall regresa y no la encuentra, si será expulsada... ¿Dónde están Evans y Malfoy? – y respondiendo él ante el silencio.-Tengo el presentimiento de que, están con ella ¿o me equivoco? ¿Ustedes saben donde están?

-si nos disculpa profesor... tenemos cosas que hacer... buen día- dijo Sirius avanzando delante sin responder su pregunta.

Los demás se despedían y él dijo,- Nada de eso... voy con ustedes...

-No es necesario... está sufriendo de paranoia profesor – dijo Sirius volteándose. Ambos se dirigían miradas desafiantes e intensas.  – Déjenos esto a nosotros.. 

-Si no me dejan ir con ustedes, no saldrán de aquí y extender su hora de regreso hasta encontrarlas...- cruzándose de brazos. – Puedo jugar el mismo juego, Black... además que tu no puedes salir.... estas castigado ¿O  acaso lo olvidas? No te queda opción...

-¿Qué se cree que es? ¿Acaso uno de nosotros???- reclamó el joven cruzándose se brazos.- No tiene porque venir... esto no le concierne...

-Mas de lo que crees...- respondió.- aun repito: Estás castigado: Sales sin mi, y te verás en problemas... además, puedo llegar antes que tu con solo transportarme... me dará problemas, porque está prohibido,  pero creo que puedo lograrlo... ustedes no.

-¿por qué? ¿por qué es un profesor??? Nosotros tenemos maneras, y formas de salir y entrar y no le concierne que vayamos a hacer a Hogsmeade...- pero el sujeto no retrocedía.  Black tampoco.

Después de varios segundos en esta lucha miradas Remus dijo.- Ya basta... este no es momento de esto y lo sabes Sirius...- Mirando a Roberts, agregó.—Quiere venir, bien que lo haga...- Avanzando adelante.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder...- dijo James siguiéndole.- Canuto ¿Vienes?

-No se cual es tu interés... no quiero ni pensarlo...- dijo A Roberts de manera breve- Pero ella no te necesita... nosotros no te necesitamos...

-Deja que ella tome esa decisión cuando el momento llegue... no tu...

-Ya basta... la vida de las chicas puede estar en peligro... –dijo Jia molesta ante esto.- Vamos y dejan su lucha duelos o lo que sea, para después... 

-Tengo una idea para ir a Hogsmeade sin perder tiempo... nos facilitará todo... pero tenemos que apresurarnos...

Sirius no respondió nada y tampoco algún otro, se vio dejando caminando por el pasillo con un plan todos en grupo, para después ir con destino a la casa de la colina.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Solos tu y yo... iba a ser muy aburrido y muy simple-dijo la mujer rodeando a la chica.  Ella le observaba con intensidad.- Quería que trajeras a tus amiguitas porque realmente, consulté con alguien... pues estaba interesado en la hija de Cornell Thompson... o de tus padres... tus verdaderos padres... pero ¿Qué hay de mas que dos traidoras y sangres sucias para divertirnos?- sonriéndole a los mortifagos.

-¿no te gusta lo aburrido? Vaya... interesante.- dijo con nerviosismo.  Se notaba preocupada, pero no por su vida., sino por la de sus amigas.

-Me gusta tu ego... creo que, alguien sospechó que, serías de valor... ojalá estuviese en mi poder... pero no es así...- torciendo su rostro.  En ese momento, una figura encapuchada entra e interrumpe acercándose a la mujer.

-Está aquí... quiere verlas a las tres...

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó Nerviosa.- ¿Quiere verlas? ¿para que? ¿sabías que vendría al final?

-No... no lo sabía... pero pregunta por ellas y si aun están vivas...- observando a Arly y a las otras dos, mas atrás atadas y sentadas en el polvoriento suelo.- está en el salón de la gran chimenea... 

-Muy bien...- dijo nerviosa.- Adelante entonces...-haciéndole una señal a otros dos mortifagos estos se acercaban a Lily y a Nathaly pero Arly se interpuso con varita en mano.

-Ni se les ocurra tocarlas con sus asquerosas manos...- Dijo amenazándoles hasta que retrocedieron.- Vamos...- Ayudando primero a Nathaly y luego a Lily.  En un susurro dijo.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien...

-Lo se...- dijo Lily .- Nosotras también tenemos trucos bajo la manga...

las tres jóvenes atravesaron el salón mientras todos se hacían a un lado. Ephifanie seguía las jóvenes con varita en alto. Había uno de los encapuchados que caminaba cerca de las jóvenes. 

Uno de los hombres tocó dos veces antes de ingresar. Inmediatamente se arrodilló.  Igual por Ephifanie. Las jóvenes no sabía que pasaba y fueron forzadas a arrodillarse.

-Mi señor...- dijo la mujer.  Arly notaba que estaba asustada.- Pensé que solo vendría a presenciar sus muertes... 

-Mi querida Ephifanie... ¿Crees que no me gusta primero hablar con mis victimas?- ahí las jóvenes vieron a un hombre alto, vistiendo una capa negra cubriéndole totalmente excepto su rostro que se les acercaba.  El fuego de la chimenea era lo que iluminaba el salón. Las tres vieron que no era alguien anciano. No era tan joven tampoco.  Pero su rostro; aquel rostro era bastante guapo y atractivo a pesar de ser un adulto pero lo que mas sorprendían eran sus ojos: Aquellos ojos fríos y calculadores.-  ¿a ver quienes son? Levántenla- indicándole a uno de los hombres de atrás y este, levantando a la joven. observando y tomando el mentón de ella.

-Déjela en paz.- gritó Arly.

-Ya llegará tu turno.- dijo el sujeto dirigiéndose al reclamo de Arly.  Pero el mortifago le sujetaba por los hombros a pesar que no era necesario; a pesar de que, tenía su varita en mano.  De ahí observó el rostro de la joven de ojos platinos.- Malfoy... caramba... a esto has llegado...- Observando a los dos hombres que custodiaban las jóvenes detrás de ellos.- Supe de tu osadía... de tu atrevimiento... pero mi pregunta es ¿Qué tienen estas Sangres sucias que te hacen decidir a desconocidos sobre la pureza de nuestra raza? ¿sobre tus ideales? Contéstame niña...

Nathaly sentía temor, como las tres. Estaba aterrorizada. Pero su voz fue bastante clara y determinada cuando respondió.- Tal vez, seamos puros pero, la familia no la rige la sangre... son los sentimientos unos por otros... ¿Cómo he de creer en algo en donde los valores de la persona no cuentan, solo pureza.  Al final la pureza no determina el carácter...- El sujeto se rió estruendosamente.

-¡¡Pero que chiquilla mas digna del nombre Malfoy!!!- gritó el hombre. – Una flor y al mismo tiempo una espina en el pie... gracias a los cielos que no todos los Malfoy's piensan como tu... ¿Cierto, Malfoy?- mirando detrás al encapuchado que le puso de pie.  En ese momento Nathaly se voltea y le observa con la capucha en su cabeza. Pero mira sus ojos. Si eran los mismos ojos de Lucius. Era, su padre. Él continuó explicando- Pero tu padre no pensó lo mismo que su hermano: Desde que se enteró que esto pasaría trató de advertirte..—Sonriendo y echándose atrás.- pero era un débil de sentimiento desde que se casó con esa desgraciada de tu madre... ellos como muchos otros, son espinas en nuestros zapatos...

Arly y Lily observaron a Nathaly escuchar esa declaración. La joven estaba sorprendida y sus ojos como platos para luego, revelarse unas cuantas lagrimas. -¿Está... está...

-¿Muerto? Si. – dijo Ephifanie.- Como el gran traidor que era... ¿sabes querida? –hablando con su ex hijastra.- Mis planes estaban de casarme con el padre de tu amiguita...- Sorprendiendo a Arly.- pero él escogió  a la estúpida madre de esta chiquilla y lo volvió un debilucho...-dirigiéndose a Nathaly- al tu nacer y ella morir, se destacó solo para proteger a la pequeña... siempre alejándola de todo lo que significaba de la lealtad a nuestro señor... y para empeorar la situación estaba esa estúpida abuela tuya...-mirando a Nathaly.- Esa mujer apoyó el matrimonio de tus padres... era tan ilusa como tu madre...

-¡¡Cállate!!! ¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Cállate!!- gritó Lily interrumpiendo a la mujer.  

-Guarda silencio basura.- Gritó Ephifanie...- NO te vuelvas a dirigir a mi con tal falta de respeto.. 

-Supongo que eres ¿Evans, no?- dijo el sujeto atrayendo la mirada de la joven pelirroja.  Mirada en esos momentos era de querer matar con sus propias manos.- Según se, eres muy poderosa para ser sangre sucia... –viendo como frunció el entrecejo y tenía sus manos apretándolas en puños.- Ahora me preguntó ¿Serás acaso Sangre Sucia? Eres demasiado para desperdiciarse.. además, nosotros que somos lo que somos, podemos olvidar de donde venimos y ser quienes queramos... yo lo se... soy como tu...

-¡¡Usted y yo Jamás seremos iguales, Asesino!!- gritó.

-¿Por qué te enojas? ¿por que te escandalizas? ¿a que temes? Podría matarte sin que llegaras a parpadear pero.. no lo he hecho ¿Por que? Porque mi interés en ustedes, es mucho mas poderoso que la voluntad de mi querida Ephifanie aquí presente...

-No temo a nada...- Respondió ella.- a nada...

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes...- sonrió como si supiera un secreto.- ¿Sabías que el ultimo Potter está enamorado de ti? Pero no eres una cualquiera querida.. .no eres una mas del montón... yo lo se... pero si no aceptas lo que te propondré esta noche, prepárate a morir... por mas graciosa y poderosa que seas, no intervendrás con mis planes...

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –preguntó ella sin temor.-¿Por qué me atrevería a enfrentarlo? ¿acaso por eso???

-Muchacha... va mas allá de ti.. de las tres...- Haciendo una pausa.- Les ofrezco una oportunidad.  Oportunidad de oro si me permiten decirlo... 

-¿Qué oportunidad es esa? ¿a unirnos a "su causa"?- preguntó Arly mirando al hombre. Y después a su madrastra - ¿o a la tuya?

-Eres una irrespetuosa sangre sucia...- dijo Ephifanie.- Lo eres y siempre lo serás...

-Usted... ¿Es usted, cierto?- preguntó Nathaly hablando finalmente.- Por quien Remus casi no vuelve... ¿Acaso es usted?- hablando de la desaparición de los Merodeadores y Dumbledore el día de su cumpleaños y regresaron heridos y otros inconscientes.

-No se quien es Remus...- replicó el hombre.- ni me interesa saberlo...

-Entonces...- dijo Nathaly.- No sabe nada... 

-¿Quién crees que es para creer que traicionaremos a nuestros padres, nuestras familias, nuestros amigos o a Dumbledore? ¡¡Jamás los traicionaremos!! – gritó Arly.

-Eso pensaba.- reclamó el sujeto y dirigiéndose a la chimenea dijo.- Ese es tu precio querida Arly... ¿Acaso no quieres saber quien eres en realidad? Únete a mi, a la causa y te sentirás como en casa... te contaré toda la historia... de todas formas, perteneces con nosotros...- Arly escuchaba esto atónita. ¿Ese era acaso el precio de la verdad?

-¿cómo una sangre Sucia puede pertenecer?- dijo Ephifanie riéndose estruendosamente.  En ese momento, Voldemort le dirigió una frívola mirada y le apuntó con la varita. – Avada Kedavra...- solo bastó para que la mujer muriera en solo segundos al salir de la varita de su precursor un rayo verde ante la mención de esas palabras. 

En ese momento, las ataduras que mantenían a Lily y a Nathaly en el suelo, se desintegraron ante la muerte de Ephifanie pero Voldemort lo sabía. Cuando un mago muere esos hechizos, mueren con él.  En ese momento, volvió a apuntarle a las jóvenes. Sonrió al ver como caían al suelo atadas nuevamente.

-¡¡Madre!!- gritó Arly dirigiéndose a la mujer que yacía en el suelo muerta, por lo que parecía.  En el momento que esto pasó, Nathaly y Lily estaban con el rostro al otro lado, sorprendidas de lo que pasó.- ¡No!!- gritó Arly.  A pesar de todo, era su madre.  La única madre que conoció como tal.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?- sosteniendo la cabeza inerte de la mujer y la colocaba en sus piernas. Incluso se aferraba a ella con ternura, pero no soltó su varita.

Voldemort solo observó aquello y sonrió.- ¿Por qué no? De todas maneras, es el mismo destino de ustedes... ¿por qué lloras por una simple desconocida para ti? ¿Por qué llorar por alguien que te entregó a mí? Ella no es tu madre... tu madre era una muggle... se casó con Marcus... – Aquí Arly le observó ¿Su padre acaso era Marcus? ¿Pero cual era su apellido? – Y destruyó su vida y la tuya... ¡¡un hombre de Slyterin casándose con una muggle?

-¿Era de Slytherin? –preguntó ella observándole y sorprendida. 

-Por eso tu destino, es venir con nosotros... Olvídate de ella...- señalando a Ephifanie.- Tienes un futuro tan brillante... no eres temerosa... eres un Slytherin por derecho...

-se equivoca...- dijo Lily interviniendo.- Ella no es como usted... ninguna lo somos... ¡¡Si quiere matarnos, hágalo porque ninguna de nosotras traicionaremos lo que creemos!! 

Viendo la decisión en la mirada de las jóvenes él exclamó.- Bien... pero he de advertirles que morirán en las manos del más grande... y tal vez, nunca encuentren sus cuerpos... pero ¿Qué mejor muerte que la locura? La locura de vivir para ver a los demás y no entender lo que pasa... la muerte es un descanso.- Observando con indiferencia el cadáver sé Ephifanie.- La locura es mejor... – brillándole los ojos con maldad.- Más memorable... mas apasionado...- observando a Lily agregó,.- Verlo loco porque tu no lo reconocerías, lo rechazarías e incluso te matarías en un descuido de cualquier parte... – exhalando.- Pero más que todo, ¿Qué tanto saben ustedes? Cada una tiene una relación directa conmigo y con mis enemigos...- observando los rostros de cada una.- Pero son solo chiquillas... pero al mismo tiempo... podrían saber tanto...- Dirigiéndose a Lily.  

En ese momento, Arly apuntaba su varita al hombre. Pero él fue más rápido diciendo.- "Imperius".- un rayo cayó sobre Arly. 

Nathaly gritó ante el ataque propinado contra su amiga quien cayó de rodillas.  La voz de Voldemort resonó en la cabeza de Arly.

-Mátala...- dijo la voz de Voldemort. –Mata a Nathaly Malfoy...

Arly se levantó con pesadez y observó a Voldemort y apretando su varita en su mano observó a Nathaly.  

La voz de Voldemort resonó otra vez.- Mata a Nathaly Malfoy...

Malfoy dudó un momento ¿Acaso resistiría presenciar la muerte de alguien quien es como su hija? Es cierto, que nunca aprobó su gustos por amigos y sinceramente, que pusiera a un joven a un enemigo de la causa, por delante de los deberes y el legado de la familia.  Pero llevaba su sangre.  ¿Acaso la sangre sería mas espesa y más fuerte que el deber o la lealtad?

Arly a duros y pesados pasos y forzando su rostro, avanzaba y le costaba trabajo levantar la varita.  Mucho trabajo.- No... no quiero...- dijo deteniéndose.

La voz de Voldemort resonó a la vez que le arrojó un crucio y después otro imperius.-Mátala... 

-No... no lo voy a hacer...- dijo lo que parecía ser su cabeza. Voldemort le lanzó otro Crucio para debilitar su voluntad y su cuerpo.  Ella calló golpeándose la cabeza sobre la ceja derecha con el atizador del fuego de la chimenea, cortándose en esa parte.  La sangre pronto corría por un lado de su rostro.-¡¡NO lo voy a hacer!!

En ese momento Malfoy dudó y avanzó dos pasos.  Voldemort se dio cuenta.  Se dirigía a donde estaba la sobrina del sujeto.

-Detente donde estás...- dijo el sujeto.- O te costará algo mas que la vida de ambos...- deteniendo el caminar de Malfoy.

-Mi señor...-dudó el hombre.- Si tan solo me permitiera tenerla bajo mi tutoría... aprendería a serte fiel.

-Tonterías... ¿Acaso ahora te preocupas por los demás?- Malfoy observó el rostro de su sobrina.  Ella se notaba preocupada, triste y al mismo tiempo trataba de liberarse.  Él pensaba que ella era fuerte muy fuerte.

Voldemort volvió su mirada a Arly quien aun forzaba para no seguir las ordenes del sujeto.   -Eres fuerte... tienes gran valor ... lastima que no lo pongas  a mi servicio...- apuntándole – muy triste que esa voluntad se le pondrá fin...- viéndole caer de rodillas delante de sus amigas.- ahora mismo junto con el apellido de tu padre... y con el Thompson...- riendo maléficamente. Arly sin embargo solo dijo a sus amigas moviendo sus labios sutilmente pero sin salir voz alguna "Lo siento" – no te diré quien es tu padre verdadero... que te sirva de lección... y pases a la otra vida, con esa duda enterrada.

En ese momento y cuando el sujeto le apuntaba con la varita a punto de seguro de lanzarle en Avada Kedavra, se escuchó una explosión que parecía provenir del exterior del salón. Voldemort al igual que sus mortifagos ahí presentes avanzaron, olvidándose de las chicas. Arly  en ese momento, comenzaba a sentir movilidad propia. lo aprovechó para con un movimiento de la varita, desatar a sus amigas quienes de una buena vez se pusieron en pie con varitas en mano. 

-Estás bien ¿no?- preguntó Nathaly observándole preocupada.  La joven trataba de recobrar el aire del susto, de los ataques y de su posible muerte momentos antes.

-Ayuda a Lily.- dijo después de desatarla al mismo tiempo que, comenzaba a lanzar ataques desde el suelo.- Y cuídense de los lanzamientos...- protegiéndose a sí misma y a sus amigas quienes pronto se les unirían.

-¡¡Mátenlos!!!- gritaba Voldemort con ira.- ¡¡Mátenlos a todos!! 

-¡¡No tienes por donde escapar!!- dijo Arly con ira en su mirada.- te haré pagar por mis padres... te haré pagar por ellas..- Señalando a Nathaly y a Lily.- Y me la pagarás...

él se rió no importándole que, se escuchaba del exterior gritos de lucha y pequeñas explosiones.  

La voz de Chloe retumbó en la planta baja de la casa cuando gritó.- ¡¡ARLY; NATHALY, LILY!! ¿dónde están???

En ese momento uno de los dos mortifagos dice apuntándole a Nathaly -"Crucio" – y haciéndole retorcer de dolor en el suelo. 

- Expelliarmus - gritó Lily apuntándole y provocando que este del impacto, chocara contra ambas puertas y atravesándolas para terminar en la pared del otro lado inconsciente.  

De la impresión ve como alguien se acerca al sujeto y dice.- Bravo... tienes talento...- dijeron seriamente.

-¿Remus?- dijo Nathaly poniéndose de pie y reconociendo la voz del sujeto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Lily a la vez que le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.  Remus avanzaba en grandes y rápidos pasos para llegar a donde la joven.

-Vengan...- dijo Remus sin saludar a las jóvenes.- Tengo que sacarlas de aquí...

-¡¡no podemos dejar a Arly!!- gritó Lily, señalando detrás de la joven.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Nathaly observó a un lado de aquel salón. Aun se escuchaban los sonidos de hechizos y voces llamándolas desde el exterior.   Pero miró a un lado. Ahí estaba él, pero parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Aun encapuchado, vio como la joven se incorporaba y le devolvía la mirada.   

Mientras esto pasaba y Nathaly le dirigía una ultima mirada. el hombre guardó su varita en su bolsillo y ante un crispar de sus dedos, se desapareció del lugar.

-¡¡Lunático!!- se escuchó la voz de James.  Ahí observando a donde la puerta estaba vieron como un hombre retrocedía ante disparos y chispas en su contra pero él era otro que respondía, saliendo chispas de la suya. En ese momento vieron a James.

-¡¡Petrificus Totallus!! – gritó Lily al sujeto quien combatía a James. En ese momento, cayó a pocos pies del merodeador de espaldas, totalmente congelado. 

Mientras Arly y Voldemort tenían una lucha de miradas.  Ella finalmente preguntó.- ¿cuál es el apellido de mis verdaderos padres? ¿Quiénes son?? 

-¿por qué es tan importante para ti?- haciendo una pausa y olvidándose que los observaban.  De la lucha que ocurría a su alrededor.

En ese momento ingresaron mas mortifagos al salón para proteger con su vida si fuere necesario a su señor.  Mas atrás entraban Sirius y Roberts. Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.- ¡¡ARLY!! 

Pero no dio tiempo de nada. Voldemort se apuntó a sí mismo con la varita, disolviéndose en una bocanada de humo verdoso y desapareciendo. Esto motivó a Arly a enojarse y comenzar a apuntar, atacar y dejar heridos en el suelo... en ese momento, salía del salón dejando a los demás atrás.  

Pero apenas la lucha comenzaba. Pronto y entre todos, comenzaron el intercambio de ataques, maldiciones y rayos a través de las varitas.  

Tanto Lily como Nathaly sorprendieron a todos allí: Ellas sabían su combinación y respondían a los ataques con gran destreza, pero no evitando ser golpeadas por un par de maldiciones mas, fuegos mágicos y cortaduras hechizadas.  

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Afueras *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ella descendía hábilmente las escaleras y observó como la imagen de alguien que desaparecía por los cielos montado en una escoba. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse mojados.  Lloraba.  Tan cerca que estuvo de perder la vida, pero no solo ella; no era eso lo que le preocupaba; iba a arrastrar sus amigas también.

-Arly...- dijo una voz avanzando a ella.

-Escapó...- con ira.- el maldito escapó.- aun observando el cielo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si allá, en Hogwarts se enteran que no estás allá?

-Eso no me importa...-gritó ella.- ¡¡Estaba cerca de hacerlo Sirius!! El maldito escapa...- en ese momento una mano se estrella contra su rostro.  Ella tocando donde le abofetearon observaba incrédula al sujeto quien inmediatamente le abrazó.  Él era mas alto que ella por dos pulgadas.  

-¡¡Deja de decir tonterías... ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si a ustedes les pasa algo? ¿Si hubiesen muerto?? No me hagas sentir así...- En ese momento ella se separa de él y lo observa en la penumbra de la noche.- Nadie me había hecho sentir así...- Arly escuchaba como él hablaba como si le pesaran las palabras y su respirar era un poco lento y breve.

-Lo siento...-dijo ella en ese momento, siente como el sujeto pierde el equilibrio y casi cae si ella no hubiera sido ágil.- ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Sirius!! 

-Vuelve al colegio.- dijo él a media voz. – Estoy bien...- mintiendo – vuelve ahora al colegio antes de que la profesora...- dudando decirle.- Vuelve...

-Estás herido... no voy a dejarte...- Dijo aferrándose a él y dejándole que la use como apoyo.- Aunque tardemos un siglo, vamos al colegio... te llevaré al hospital...

-No... es muy arriesgado; a la casa de los Gritos, por favor...  Pomfrey llamaría a la profesor...- perdiendo el conocimiento y derrumbándose en el césped. 

-¡¡Sirius!!! ¿Sirius? ¡¡No por favor, Sirius!! Despierta....- sollozando y gritando cayendo junto a él en el suelo. Lo zarandeaba. 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* En el interior *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Para cuando todos vinieron a terminar, Chloe y Frank estaban inconscientes; Lily, Jia y Roberts, bastante lastimados incluso con quemaduras.  Nathaly con una torcedura en su tobillo.  James y Remus estaban ambos tenían sus rostros sucios, cortaduras en su frente y James se agarraba su cintura y cojeaba como si se hubiera roto una costilla.  Los mortifagos uno a uno heridos ante los ataques, huían incluso ayudando a los mas heridos. 

Ya cuando todo terminó se observaron unos con otros. Por lo menos, los que estaban conscientes.

--¿Están bien?- preguntó James.

-Si, lo estamos...- dijo Lily acercándose para cerciorarse de la condición del joven.  Cuando fue a tocar su rostro, este se echó para atrás.  Lily recordó entonces que, él no sabía que estaban allí. Ellas les habían mentido. 

Remus observaba reprochadoramente a Nathaly y ella se sentía tan avergonzada ¿Cómo pudieron caer en una trampa tan estúpida? 

En ese momento, él notó que ella no podía caminar y dijo.- Sujétate de mi cuello, alzándole con facilidad y sin contar que él estaba algo lastimado...

-¿Dónde Está Arly?- preguntó Roberts ayudando a Jia llegar a donde Frank estaba.  Pero miró a su alrededor y ante el silencio de todos se escuchó una madera crujir y polvo cayó del techo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de Aquí!!- gritó Lily .- Esto se derrumbará en cualquier momento...

Apuntando con su varita, Roberts hizo aparecer camillas bajo Chloe y Frank después de preguntar a Jia si caminaba sola.  Esta dijo que sí.

No llegaron muy lejos en las escaleras de la entrada principal cuando el lugar se colapsó con gran estruendo y quedando solo una humareda de polvo y escombros donde estaba la casa. 

-¿Dónde está Black? –preguntó Roberts observando a su alrededor.

Escucharon cuando alguien dijo.- ¡¡James!! Ven rápido...- provenía de atrás.  Ahí todos se percataron que Arly estaba afuera. Se notaba alterada y bastante preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él acercándose con los demás atrás.

-¡¡Es Sirius!!_ perdió el conocimiento.- ¡¡Ven rápido!!- dijo viéndole avanzar más rápido y arrodillarse a su lado, donde ella sostenía su cabeza en sus piernas.-Dime que no está... que no está...

-No... está inconsciente... las heridas de la batalla anterior no sanaron..- Quitándole la túnica al joven y desabotonando la camisa. Tocó el torso de su amigo y empujando un poco, escuchó el quejido del joven.  Arly mantenía su mano junto a la de ella y apretadas. – Tiene una costilla rota...

-Me pidió que lo llevara a la Casa de los Gritos...- dijo Arly a media voz y sollozando.- Dijo que ahí nadie... bueno... ya sabes... 

-Sugiero que hagamos lo que pidió...- dijo Frank.- Sabrá porque lo pidió.

-Yo sugiero que las llevemos al hospital.- Dijo Roberts acercándose a Arly. –Están ustedes muy lastimados... prometo que nada te pasará, Arly...- dijo Roberts apretando su hombro en señal de simpatía.

-No me importa lo que me pase... Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.- Mirando a Black primero y después sus amigas atrás.- A todos... 

-Eso podré hacerlo yo...—dijo Roberts.- ¿Listos?- apuntando a cada uno con su varita.  Cada vez que apuntaba a uno este desaparecía.  Remus y Nathaly juntos.  Chloe, Frank y Jia juntos.  James y Lily para finalmente apuntarle a Arly y a Sirius.

-Todo estará bien Sirius...- dijo Arly acariciando su rostro.- lo prometo...- antes de desaparecer ellos..

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

******************* Continuará...**


	25. capitulo 24

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos" **

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.******

**Capitulo 24 ""por favor, perdóname por amarte..."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Autora: Crystal23 

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_"Querido Diario:  Nunca me ha gustado escribir en él.  Solo por este,  tener  la conexión directa con mi primo Draco... me da náuseas... pero después de la segunda oportunidad que hemos recibido todas, nos sentimos afortunadas de estar con vida... por eso, me dedicaré a escribir todas mis memorias, tal como Arly lo hace en el suyo... ahora mismo escribo estas líneas estando en la enfermería. aún no se recupera del todo mi pie... tengo mucho porque estar agradecida... mejor corto aquí... Remus acaba de ingresar... _

_hasta la próxima... Nat. "_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Te traje flores...- dijo el sujeto colocando un pequeño ramito en las manos de la joven.  

- Muchas gracias...- dijo ella tomándolas y oliéndolas.  Miró el rostro del sujeto y comentó.- ¿Aun sigues enojado?- preguntó a media voz.

Él la miró con intensidad.  Guardó silencio no respondiéndole. Observó sus ojos platinos que se le quedaban mirando con tal tristeza. Ella agregó- Tengo suerte si quiera, de que me visites... comprendo que estés molesto... que te preocupes por mi.

-Nunca, pase lo que pase, dejaré de preocuparme por ti...- dijo finalmente.- pero tienes que estar conscientes de que casi mueres... 

-Igual que tu aquel día...- respondió la joven. Notaba el acento recriminatorio que Remus usaba contra ella. Le estaba molestando. No que le recriminara porque se notaba que él se preocupaba por ella.  Era con cierta ironía que lo hacía.

-¿Eso era entonces? Vengándote por lo que pasó aquel día...

-No lo tomo con esa intención... pero hice lo mismo que tu hiciste... me preocupé por una amiga y le ayudé... 

-Lily me contó en parte lo que pasó.- dijo observando la mirada de sorpresa de parte de la joven.- lamento lo de tu padre.- viéndole entristecerse.- Pero tengo que preguntarte ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Arly no hubiese sido tan fuerte voluntad? Si no hubiera habido escapatoria...  ¡respóndeme! 

La joven le quitó la mirada de su rostro para observar el ramito de flores.  Solo el ramito de flores.  El silencio se apoderó del lugar. pronto unas lagrimas mojaban su rostro.  

-Si te hubiera perdido de esa forma... jamás me lo hubiera perdonado...- sonó la voz de Remus.- ¿Me comprendes? Creo que, me hubiera vuelto loco...

-Pero no fue así... todo salió bien...- dijo ella aun no mirándole.

-Te lo repito: fueron afortunadas que ella, no es una estudiante normal. Que por lo que parece, la han entrenado.  Que ustedes... fueron tan curiosas de aprender maldiciones y contra maldiciones y hechizos.- y hablando de Arly.- ¿Sabes acaso como hubiera estado ella si no hubiésemos llegado cuando lo hicimos? ¿si acaso ella no hubiera sido tan fuerte? ¿cómo te hubieras sentido al verla morir en manos de Voldemort al no acatar sus ordenes, ni siquiera bajo el Imperius? 

-creo que me hubiera vuelto loca al ver eso...- respondió ella.- Pero lo mismo me hubiera pasado si, te hubiera perdido a ti...

-Pero no creo que todo sea como antes Nat....- dijo Remus observándole con tristeza.- ¿Cómo puedo aprender a confiar en ti nuevamente? ¿cómo se que, cuando me digas "voy a salir" no vas en verdad a pretender ser inmortal?

-No digas eso..—dijo ella tomándole su mano pero él se separó de ella.  Ella lloraba. 

-No... no puedo confiar en ti... y no me gusta como se siente...

-¿por que me recriminas? ¿por qué me tratas así?- preguntaba ella.- ¿Acaso no fuiste tu quien se fue en mi cumpleaños a pretender ser un mago altamente calificado? ¡¡ibas a convertir uno de los días mas importantes de mi vida en un día de lagrimas!!- respondió y observó que captó su atención.- Si Arly no hubiera abofeteado a Sirius, yo lo hubiera hecho contigo... y con él también. 

Remus le observó unos instantes y se sentó de nuevo cerca de ella.   La joven estaba cabizbaja.  

Ella le reveló-¿Sabes una cosa?  cuando Arly se mantenía tan voluntariosa, no queriendo hacer lo que él le pedía.  Cuando su madrastra murió delante de nosotras, cuando nos torturaban con el crucio, mi tío estaba ahí. Trató de intervenir pero Voldemort se lo impidió. Pero mas que todo... temía y no quería perderlos a ustedes... a ninguno... cuando vi que Voldemort levantaba la varita para matar a mi mejor amiga, sentí que perdí todo recuerdo... excepto dos: Nuestra amistad... de todos nosotros (con los buenos momentos y los malos)  y lo nuestro... si iba a morir así, solo pensaba en nosotros.. ¿Mal momento para hacerlo? Pero mi amiga iba a morir y yo pensaba solo en nosotros... ¿Qué tan cruel soy?

-No creo poder jamás olvidar todo esto...- dijo Remus sentándose a su lado en la cama.- No creo siquiera, que olvidaré todo lo que me has dicho...- levantando el rostro de la chica por el mentón y limpiando sus lagrimas.- pero tampoco podemos pretender que tenemos confianza... tomará tiempo... porque el primero que rompió esa confianza, fui yo... y tengo que pagar con las consecuencias... me siento mas enojado conmigo mismo que contigo... créeme...

-¿acaso dices que me perdonas?

-Jamás te he culpado... pero el pensamiento de perderte y de esa manera, no me deja dormir. porque en cierta forma, nosotros iniciamos este problema al no decirles nada.. aun me siento culpable por lo de tu cumpleaños... arruinártelo... y voy a compensártelo... y también a ganarme tu confianza nuevamente...-levantándose y besándole en la mejilla agregó.- lo verás...- sonriéndole.  

En ese momento el joven se retiraba de la enfermería colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. 

Dejando a una mas confundida Nathaly.  ¿por qué este chico era tan distinto a los demás merodeadores? Sabía que James aun estaba enojado con Lily y de Sirius no había sabido desde el día anterior, incluso cuando el sujeto estaba a pocas camas delante de ella.  

Inmediatamente Roberts los transportó, Arly fue escoltada por MacGonagall y llevada fuera de la enfermería.  Nadie sabía a donde.

Peter por supuesto, no fue con ellos.  Nadie lo pudo localizar.  Cuando no los encontró, tuvo la mala idea de tratar de localizarlos en el pasillo con el mapa, siendo encontrado por Filch con él.  El conserje sin saber de que se trataba, lo tomó de sus manos por el tanto interés que tenía el joven de esconderlo. Solo James sabía de este hecho pues Peter se cansó de pedirle disculpas. Pero era muy tarde. Filch había confiscado el mapa. 

Sirius aun estaba en la enfermería.  Lo sabía porque escuchó a Pomfrey discutir con él para que se tomara un medicamento. 

Dejando las flores a un lado, se puso de pie y cojeando un poquito avanzó mas adelante.  Deteniéndose delante de unas cortinas corridas y rodeaban un lecho dijo.- Sirius, soy yo ¿Puedo verte?

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- preguntó molesto.

Ella corrió las cortinas para encontrarlo echado en la cama mirando a la ventana.  Pero en todo su alrededor habían obsequios, tarjetas y mensajes de todas sus admiradoras de Hogwarts.  Había de todo, incluso dulces de Honey Dukes.  Ella observó todo esto con una gota en su cuello.

Ciertamente y a pesar de los rumores de que estaba ligado con Arly, aun sus fanáticas no se rendían.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó y observó al sujeto.- ¿Aun estás mas molesto que Remus, eh?

-Creo que Remus es un tonto filósofo...-hablando de la actitud tan distinta a la de él.- ... ve el lado opuesto de la situación... ustedes yéndose sin decirle a nadie y Remus se echa la culpa... ¡¡jamás he escuchado una cosa así que no fuera en Lunático!! 

-Sabes que no es cierto... ambos tenemos algo de culpa... pero jamás lo pensé como venganza por lo de mi cumpleaños... nosotras sabemos que tenemos mucha suerte... – y sonriéndole y para que le mirase colocó su rostro a centímetros de la de él agregó.- Y lo sabes Black... siempre he sido así... me conoces... ¿O lo negarás?

El observó su mirada y se enderezó para acomodarse y ella se sentó a la altura de él.- ¿Así que si Arly no me hubiera golpeado, tu lo hubieras hecho a Remus?

-Creo que jamás les perdonaré lo que me hicieron...- dijo Nathaly seriamente.- Sabes que con nuestra historia algo confusa Sirius, tendrías confianza de si quiera avisarme que pasaba... soy la novia de uno de tus mejores amigos y no me contaste...

-Nuestra amistad se cortó cuando te pusiste en mi contra cuando te aliaste a Arly... admítelo...

-Pero siempre te consideré alguien invaluable Sirius... éramos muy buenos amigos siendo unos chiquillos ¿O acaso lo olvidas? Y mi amistad con Arly, no borró todo eso...  por eso es que, te vengo a dar un par de consejitos...

Sirius mostró el ceño fruncido y retirándole la mirada dijo.- A que supongo de que se trata..- trató de cruzar sus brazos pero le fue imposible aun le molestaban el dolor en el pecho.

-Eres un cabeza dura... tanto como ella... ¿Sabes lo que tuvo que pasar con ese loco? Mataron a su madrastra delante de ella, fue traicionada por quien ella creía familia... y tu a lo ultimo, escondes esa salida con James... hubiera estado en mi poder y te colgaba de los pies ese día... pero cuando perdiste el conocimiento .- aquí Sirius le observó.- O el día que regresaron a la enfermería después que se escaparon con Dumbledore, era  ella quien ayudaban a atenderte.  Era ella quien pasó la noche aquí cuidándote... y cuando Roberts nos transportó al castillo,  ella lloraba... lloraba porque no quería perderte a ti también...

-¿por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque la conozco, porque es mi amiga, y por que la amas tanto como ella te ama a ti... ¿Sabes acaso lo que ella sintió, el odio pero aun así, alguien le impidió que se volviera loca pensando en Voldemort? Mientras has estado inconsciente aquí en la enfermería, ella se ha  quedado siempre a tu lado... ¿Acaso no crees que ella merece cierta consideración de tu parte? ¿cierta aceptación?

-¿Aceptación de qué? 

-De que comete los mismos errores que tu... que te preocupas tanto por ella... y de que, si no tienes cuidado y se perdonan uno al otro, terminaran perdiéndose a ambos... ella esa noche, enfrentó tantas cosas que no dudaría que tuviera pesadillas aun...

Ella lo dejó en esos pensamientos al escuchar pasos acercándose por  ahí.  Sacó su cabeza para ver a Roberts acercándose.

-¿Profesor? ¿que hace aquí?

-¿Cómo te sientes Malfoy?.- preguntó el sujeto sonriéndole amablemente.-- ¿Cómo va ese pie?

-Mejorando...espero que me dejen ir al anochecer para mi torre... ¿ha sabido algo de Arly?

-Si... algo... – dijo frunciendo su rostro.- Tranquila; recibió tratamiento... vaya que esa chica es madera dura de roer ¿Eh?

Ella asintió y él agregó.- ¿Dónde está Sirius Black?-buscando alrededor en la enfermería. Como las cortinas estaban corridas, no podía verlo a simple vista.

-No creo que sea un buen momento profesor...-respondía la chica.  Desde el momento que llegaron, Jia le había contado el choque de opiniones y acciones,  entre Sirius y Roberts. en ese momento la enfermera entra.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?- preguntaba  Nathaly.- bueno, no importa... ven conmigo...- tomándola por los hombros.- Vamos a revisarte ese pie...- llevándosela a su despacho.

Roberts observó a su alrededor. No había nadie mas.  Avanzó hasta encontrar el lecho donde estaba el sujeto echado. 

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó Sirius con su notable humor para con el sujeto. 

-Vine a ver como estabas...- dijo Roberts observándole seriamente.- Te arriesgaste mucho por ella... te lo agradezco...

-Usted no tiene porque agradecérmelo...- mirándole con aquellos ojos color mar.- De hecho, no tiene porque preocuparse...

-Tengo porque: Es mi estudiante...

-Que ojalá no sea mas que eso...- respondió con ironía.

El profesor le observó. Ahí estaba nuevamente el choque de miradas algo regañadas -No intentes aprovecharte de ella... – dijo Roberts de la nada.- No intentes valerte de su inestabilidad para ser una mas de tus conquistas... ella no se lo merece...

-Usted no tiene porque reclamarme eso...  además no es otra mas del montón: Creí que eso quedaba claro...

-Ella ha pasado por mucho... y no necesita un desplante mas y menos de ti... perdió a su madre y a su padre en un mismo año...trata de ocultar su sufrimiento detrás de su sonrisa... y trata al mismo tiempo de ayudar a los demás... mostró gran valentía y una enorme preparación para enfrentarse a alguien que incluso a Aurores experimentados, ha matado...- y dándole mas profundidad a su voz, agregó.- Que no creo que, en un segundo encuentro, tenga tanta suerte...

-¿a que se refiere?

-Conozco el modus operandi del "Quien no debe ser nombrado". Conozco bastante para saber que, solo jugaba con ella, solo probaba su fortaleza... la próxima vez, solo la matará. 

-jamás lo permitiré...

-Se que no lo harás... pero ella ahora, está sola ¿comprendes? Es una chica que cuando estos días en Hogwarts, termine, estará sola en este mundo... no lo merece estar... merece estar con sus seres queridos... 

Sirius lo miró para encontrarse con tal calidez en sus palabras y en su rostro.  Quien quiera que fuese el sujeto y que se preocupaba por Thompson, era alguien que en serio se sentía conectado con la chica y su destino.

-yo ahora mismo... no puedo .. no me creo capaz... – dijo Sirius.

-Ella te necesita... – dijo Roberts colocándole un papel en sus manos. Estaba doblado y Sirius no comprendía el significado. – mas que todo, su tristeza es que, puso a todos ustedes en peligro por confiar... espero que sepas valorar a la persona que tienes tan cercana a ti... 

Se puso de pie y dirigiéndole una ultima mirada dijo.- Piénsalo y espero que te mejores...- volteándose y caminando a la puerta. 

Cuando Sirius desdobló el papel encontró una especie de mapa. Se notaba en letras "Despacho de Magonagall" y como detrás de este había al final una especie de camino.  "doblar candelero a un lado y puerta se abrirá". Unas flechas indicaban después de eso, todo el camino a seguir y al final se veía un recuadro con las letras "Arly".

El miró nuevamente por donde el profesor se había marchado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cuando ella descendió las escaleras de lado de las chicas, no lo vio por ninguna parte. La sala estaba abarrotada de alumnos quienes estudiaban.  Cuando se encontró con uno de los chicos de séptimo, preguntó si había visto a James en su alcoba.  Este dijo que no. Miró nuevamente para encontrarse de vez en cuando con ciertas miradas reprobatorias de parte de algunas alumnas.  

-¿pero será posible que no tengan vida propia?- preguntó ella exhalando profundamente. 

Cuando salía de la sala común, chocó con Remus.- Lo siento... – viéndole que casi se cae para atrás.- ¿Adonde vienes con tanta prisa? 

-Es que... se me ha ocurrido algo para Nathaly...- sonrojado.

-Vaya por lo que parece, le has perdonado...

-es que no había nada de que perdonar... por lo menos, de mi parte... pero tenemos que ganarnos nuestra confianza mutua...

-¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿alguna idea?

Remus la tomó por el brazo y la llevó al otro lado del pasillo. Ahí siendo observados por algunos que pasaban por ahí, Remus le contó lo que se le ocurrió. 

-esa es una fantástica idea... no dudo que las cosas se solucionen pronto... – sonriéndole y enseriándose agregó.- Ojalá todos fueran como tu...

-¿Aun James te evade?

-Desearía que me gritara.. que me dijera todo lo que siente... que se enojara conmigo y me lo dijera claro y concreto... que me dijera que me odia... que me dijera...- tratando de no ponerse a llorar allí mismo. Pero era muy difícil.  Sus emociones le dominaban.

-James lo ha tomado muy a pecho... pero comprende algo:  él ha perdido mas que el mismo Sirius, o que yo... perdió a las personas que mas quería en manos de ese loco... –hablando de los padres del sujeto.-... ahora casi te pierde a ti... – bajando el tono de voz agregó.- James sueña con el día que te haga su esposa... le importas mucho; pero el hecho de que, te conviertes blanco de Voldemort lo hace pensarlo mas claro... no quiere perderte... y el hecho de que, por poco sucede...

-Quisiera hablar con él..- dijo la muchacha.- pero me evade...

-Ánimos Lily preciosa.- dijo Remus sonriéndole.- James te ama... que eso jamás lo dudes... pero conseguir que él mismo se perdone, es mas importante... además, lo conoces ¿Dónde crees tu que se encuentra él ahora? 

Los ojos de Lily le delataron.  Donde él se sentía mas como en casa.  Besando a Remus en la mejilla se separó de él para salir corriendo a su encuentro con el merodeador.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¿Adivina que Sirius?- preguntaba Nathaly entusiasmada.- ¡¡Voy esta noche a la torre ya!!!- la enfermera me ha dado permiso...- 

-Bien por ti...- dijo el muchacho.- yo creo que me quedaré una noche mas... 

-me dijo que no tengo que forzar mucho mi pie y caminar lo menos posible...

-¿Ya ves? A lo mejor usarás escoba para trasladarte...- viendo a la chica algo dudosa.

-Recuerda que en las clases de vuelo no era muy diestra... por eso no estoy en el equipo de quiddicht...

-Pensé que era por miedo a la Bludger...

-Gracioso...- dijo ella sarcásticamente.- Muy gracioso...

Al atardecer, aparecieron por la enfermería Chloe, Jia, Frank, Peter, Remus, James y Lily a ver a sus amigos.  Sirius notó el distanciamiento entre James y Lily quienes incluso estaban a ambos lados separados por la cama de este en el medio.

Cuando se enteraron que Nathaly volvería a la torre todos se animaron.  Remus incluso ofreció ayudarle a subir a la torre; ella aceptó.

-Lo mejor de todo, Sirius, es que nos permitirán tomar los finales que no tomamos por estar aquí...- sonriéndole. – Así no reprobaremos... por cierto, mañana tengo que tomar los que me faltan ya...

-Bueno Nathaly, tomando en cuenta de que, ya no tienes a donde ir, no le veo el inconveniente...-dijo Peter (tan inoportuno como siempre ¬¬).

Ante este comentario, Remus le dio tremendo golpe en las costillas al sujeto y quería matarlo con la mirada.  Este se dio cuenta de su error, pero era tarde.  Todos allí presentes, se entristecieron observando a la joven de ojos platinos.

-Mi padre siempre fue el mejor conmigo... – dijo Nathaly como comentario para romper el silencio.- Lo extrañaré mucho y aun lloro un poco.  No diré que no estoy triste porque si lo estoy... pero conociéndolo, nunca quería que lo estuviese...- Remus tomó su mano y la apretó para darle apoyo.- Y no por eso lo olvidaré... pero es hora, de seguir adelante... y se que él lo comprende...- finalmente siendo abrazada por los presentes.  Porque hasta ese momento, no le habían dado las condolencias. 

Nathaly fue llevada en los brazos de Remus.  La ruborizada chica aceptó ante la insistencia de este y las ideas de Chloe y Jia de que ella representaba la damisela en apuros de las historias románticas.  El pobre Remus estaba sonrojado también ante la comparación. Pero aun así, tomó hábilmente y ligeramente a la chica en sus brazos.  Jia iba cantando como se pondrían las jóvenes de los pasillos y de la misma torre al ver al apuesto sujeto entrar de esa manera con ella.

Mientras Chloe reclamaba que eso era practicando para cuando se casaran.

Ahí si era verdad que ante esta comparación, Remus casi deja caer a Nathaly al suelo. Pero mas que todo, Nathaly estaba como pimiento.  Allí ante la idea, todos se rieron.

Cuando todos salían acompañando a Nathaly, Lily se quedó detrás con Sirius.  James no le miró una vez salió con los demás.

-Está bastante enojado...- dijo Sirius a su amiga una vez se sentó a su lado. 

-No se que hacer Sirius...- dijo Lily algo apenada.  Sirius le observaba.- Es decir, no me quiere si quiera hablar... traté temprano hoy hablar con él... incluso, lo encontré cerca del hábitat de los ciervos... pero cuando traté de hablarle...- ahí perdía la voz por su tristeza.

-No pierdas las esperanzas... James perdió a sus padres en manos de ese loco... te iba a pasar lo mismo... 

-¿Cómo puedes darme consejos cuando tu mismo estás enojado o confundido?

-Ya no lo estoy...- dijo el joven.- Gracias a un amigo...- sonriendo.- Ahora mi querida señorita Evans, debemos resolver su problema... y se como podemos pedir la absolución... gracias a Remus...

-¿Remus? ¿qué tiene que ver en eso?

-Ya lo verás...- sonriendo contento,.- Cuando te cuente, lo sabrás...

Y comenzó a contarle los planes del joven Lupin a quien le confió.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Eran ya según el reloj de la sala, pasada la una de la madrugada.  Se despertó a la media noche ya aburrido de quedarse solo recostado en la enfermería.  Ese estado de pasividad no iba con él.  Trató de incorporarse. La verdad era que Pomfrey era una genio.  Gracias a una medicina de ella, ya no le molestaba tanto su pecho.  

Pero no podía salir de la enfermería.  Se dirigió a la ventana y allí miró a las montañas y las estrellas del cielo.  No sabía porque pero estaba algo inquieto.

Nuevamente se echó a la cama cerrando sus ojos y colocándose su mano sobre sus ojos.  Le desesperaba no estar con los chicos en este momento.  Si no pudiera dormir, despertaría a James para que le hiciera compañía, claro, aunque eso significara amenazas de venganza del joven Potter. Lo que si es que, conociéndolo y con lo enojado que estaba con Lily, a lo mejor tampoco estaba dormido.

Pomfrey le aseguró que, para mañana estaría de vuelta en la Torre si no le molestaba su pecho.

Escuchó en la distancia como una puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse suavemente. Pensaba que era Pomfrey.  Ella siempre daba unas vueltas por ahí para asegurarse que nadie estaba por ahí.  En especial los merodeadores.

Sentía como una caricia fría en su rostro. Un aroma a hierbas, conocido.  En ese momento, y con gran agilidad, sorprendió tomando y aferrando la mano.  Ahí abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una sorprendida contemplación de color café.  Ella estaba sorprendida.  Por lo que parecía no se esperaba esta reacción.  

-Estás despierto...- dijo una suave voz en un susurro. 

-Y tu también.- dijo él alegre de verla.

-Veo que tus admiradoras no se rinden...- en tono satírico. - ¿todo esto es de ellas?- revisando con su mirada todo lo perteneciente a lo recibido .- Vaya que te quieren mucho aquí... – dejando las cosas en su lugar y acercándose.- Y casi por mi culpa... tu....- exhalando. Estaba triste.  Era notable. Pero él aun tenía su mano asida.

- Me dijo Remus que te asusté...

-No te imaginas cuanto...- respondió ella. Acarició su rostro con su otra mano.- Me diste un gran susto cuando te desmayaste...- Ahí, él no lo sabía, pero ella estaba sonrojada.

Llevaba la capa cubriéndole hasta la cabeza.  Solo él veía la silueta de su rostro. Solo en todo el lugar,  en el fondo había una lámpara de aceite encendida.

-Lo se y lo siento.... pero me asustaste aun mas cuando supimos lo que pasaba...- frunciendo su rostro.  Arly notó su disgusto.

-No quería... no debía venir... pero es que... vine anoche... y ... Nathaly y tu estaban dormidos pero se veían bien... – mirando donde su amiga estaba la noche anterior.- ¿Ya la dejaron subir a la Torre?.- volviendo nuevamente su mirada al sujeto.

-Así es...- respondió.- ¿Y tu? ¿qué pasó contigo?

-algo débil y Pomfrey me facilitó unas cuantas cosas.  Un regaño de parte de Macgonagall cuando se enteró. Tengo una junta con Dumbledore mañana después de la hora de la cena...- respondió.- El profesor Roberts ha estado cuidando de mi e igual MacGonagall pero...

-pero ¿Qué?

-Estoy algo confundida... – respondió entristecida.  Incluso Sirius se dio cuenta.- Es que no se que hacer... 

-¿Hacer de que?

-Para que me perdonen... todos ustedes... por mi culpa, por mi irresponsabilidad y confianza, casi les cuesta la vida a todos... No dudo que Dumbledore tome reprimendas contra mía... pero las aceptaré.

-¿crees que si te expulsará?

Ella no asintió pero tampoco respondió.- Tengo que irme ya...

-No quisiera que te fueras...- dijo Sirius aferrándole por el brazo al ella hacer el ademán que se iba. -¿No podrías quedarte un rato mas? ¿por favor?

Ella sonrió (que no podía ser notado a primera vista por él). –Vaya que si estás aburrido sin tus amigos, Black...o aquí tumbado sin causar revuelo en los pasillos.- dijo ella sonando que no le daba importancia.- Me pides que me quede ¿o que te golpeaste tanto que perdiste el juicio? – en ese momento el toma rostro con sus manos y le atrae para si para acomodarla a su lado.

- De acuerdo...-dijo sonrojada hasta mas no poder.- Si tanto insistes...- y suavizando su voz dijo._ lo siento tanto...

-No... yo lo siento aun mas... – ella levantó su rostro para observarle y él le sonrió sutilmente.- No te preocupes... no hay nada que perdonar...- acomodándosela  nuevamente en su pecho y acariciándole su cabellera. .- ya nadie mas te lastimará ... lo prometo...

y mas nada fue dicho...

*************** continuará.... **


	26. capitulo 25

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos" **

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**----------**

Autora: Crystal23 

**Co escrita: Naiko Li.**

****

**Capitulo 25: "Una cena, una despedida, un mañana..." **

**Nota de Crystal: que conste que la idea de este capitulo no es mía... – observando sonriente a la joven a su lado.- Esta chica tiene una cabeza loca...  **

**------------**

_"Las vidas de nosotras en la casa de Gryffindor de ocho meses hasta aquí,  han cambiado tanto... ya estas líneas las escribo después de la aparición de mi diario... y después de muchas cosas, que son algunos casos algo vergonzosas recordarlas.  Pero es una etapa de madurar... _

_Mi descuido ante la búsqueda de la verdad de mis orígenes me hubiera costado la vida, la de mis amigas, las de los chicos, la del profesor Roberts quien arriesgó su puesto ante la inminente y resuelta idea de ir por nosotras. Les estaré por siempre en deuda..._

_Pero... ¿qué hay de aquí en adelante? Porque en estos momentos recuerdo los hechos, tal cual sucedieron..._

_"volví a mi dormitorio antes de las cuatro de la mañana.   Dejé a Sirius profundamente dormido.  No puedo creer todo el cambio de las circunstancias y los roles en nuestras vidas. Mientras caminaba a mi dormitorio, solo pensaba en sus ojos como me observaban con aquel brillo.  Pero lo pensé de nuevo, "Sirius Black y yo ¿juntos?" sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar eso... después de todo, pronto todo eso cambiaría...  saldríamos de Hogwarts.. no se porque pero tengo la impresión de que me quedaré sola... no lo había pensado.  La verdad es que, yo caí en mi propia trampa: me enamoré de él... mis lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas por mas que las retiraba.  Me arrojé en mi cama y sollocé. No quería perderlo ¿pero como lo iba a impedir?"_

_"porque separados iban nuestros caminos... ¿acaso le veía yo futuro a una relación que comenzó con un aborrecimiento? Porque así empezó.  Ahora las palabras de mi mejor amiga vienen a mi cabeza: **tal vez, no era despecho... tal vez lo había hecho inconscientemente pues si estaba enamorada de él **. Pero es que, después que Hogwarts terminara, seguiríamos nuestros caminos alejados uno del otro.  El seguro, se enamorará de una rubia de cuerpo de pajilla, rica por supuesto, como eran la mayoría de sus conquistas con apellido de renombre, no una media muggle.   Pero me gustó verlo dormir a mi lado.  Tan apacible. Tan tierno.  Tan distinto a como lo conocí años atrás..."_

** Esa noche....**

_"Regresaba de aquel escarmiento y el reclamo de dos horas y media delante de McGonagall. La verdad es que la mujer, si no había reclamado el día que aparecimos en la enfermería, reunió todas sus fuerzas para desahogarse conmigo... aunque lo admito: tiene razón... pero Roberts estaba allí para defenderme; él también tuvo una sanción por haber salido a nuestro rescate sin haberle avisado a nadie.  Roberts tomó también la culpa de la salida de los chicos: Dijo que él los obligó a acompañarle.  Creo que la profesora no se lo creía pero ¿Quién lo sacaría o demostraría lo contrario? Suspiré largamente al salir de su despacho." _

_"Cuando volví a mi alcoba y antes de abrirla volví  a pensarlo todo. Tal vez, no sería tan difícil como yo me imaginaba.  Después de todo, la cena de despedida era en dos días. abrí la puerta vi delante de mis ojos pequeñas llamas encendidas alrededor de un circulo.  Pensé en una primera impresión que había un incendio. Pero eran pequeños cristales circulares con una llama en su interior.  Iluminaba todo alrededor.  "_

_"Me encontraba demasiado sorprendida.  En el centro vi como estaba colocado una cobija extendida y en su centro había predispuesta todas mis comidas favoritas. Incluyendo una botella cuyo contenido no podía ver.  Miré a mi alrededor, para encontrarme detrás de mi la alta figura del joven de cabellos negros y ojos añiles". _

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunté sorprendida y algo nerviosa.- ¿ya te "liberaron" de la enfermería?

-Así es...- dijo sonriéndome.- Esto es una cena sorpresa...- dijo llevándome a la manta.- Y de perdón...

-Perdón ¿por qué? –y recordando que estaba escondida agregué.- ¿y como llegaste hasta aquí??? ¿¿qué pasa si la profesora o alguien viene?- pregunté alterada.

-perdón por el susto que te he hecho pasar en dos ocasiones. Perdón por todas las cosas malas o bromas que te he hecho durante los años. Para perdonarme a mi mismo por enojarme al irte escondidas a hablar con tu madrastra.- respondiéndole lo segundo alegó.-  con relación a lo de que si me descubren aquí:  Por eso no te preocupes...tengo esa parte cubierta y con una sorpresa de mi parte...- me sonrió. Pero aun así no podía evitar el preocuparme.- Además, un amigo me facilitó tu localización...- y susurrando agregó.- y es un secreto...

_No pude ahí sonreírme... pero de repente la idea de lo que pensaba la noche anterior ( o en la madrugada de aquel día)  me vino a la mente... pronto nos veríamos separados.. o ¿Me atrevía yo a abandonar mi búsqueda por él? Ahora se, en esos momentos, entendía el porque las chicas tan diferentes a mi, caían en sus redes... a mi también me había pasado... _

-Estoy sorprendida...- dijo ella sentándose. El le servía de lo que había en la botella.- La verdad es que, no me lo esperaba...- observaba todo a su alrededor.

-lo se... ¿A que soy increíble o que?- sacando algo a la vista de la joven.- Además... esto es tuyo...

-¡¡mi diario!!- respondió ella observando el objeto.- ¿Cómo...

-Lo leí... espero que no te moleste.. lo tomé cuando desapareciste y antes de que McGonagall hechizara el lado de las chicas... pero sentía curiosidad de que mas decías de mi ...- y acercándole a él. – vaya que si soy querido ¿O no amor?.- sonriéndole con picardía.

-Ahí vas, a creerte lo máximo Sirius Black...- dijo ella no evitando soltar una risotada. – Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba... para la noche que he pasado, esto me cae de maravilla...- entristeciendo su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupándose.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sirius: ya se quien es mi padre... por parte... me lo dijo Voldemort...

El joven le observaba absorto ante esta declaración.  En ese momento ella le abría su corazón ante toda la historia desde que desapareció...

** En otra parte .......**

-¿Adonde me llevas?- preguntaba Nathaly quien Remus insistía en llevarla en brazos a pesar de que ella podía caminar sola e incluso tenia los ojos vendados.- ¿Adonde me llevas Remus?

Podía sentir como subían escaleras una tras otras y aun cuando Remus no era tan alto o atlético,  como James o Sirius no se quejaba de llevar la joven en brazos. Fue cuando llegaron al aula de astronomía.

Él abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una mesa solo para dos, adornada en su centro con flores y a un lado una manta justo debajo de la ventana en cristal (en ese momento estaba abierta) que daba acceso al cielo estrellado.

-Sorpresa...- dijo él sonriéndole y diciendo que podía destaparse sus ojos.  Aquellos ojos platinos de ella caminaban todo el lugar para encontrarse con el rostro del sujeto.- Esta es mi sorpresa para ti... y para compensarte lo que pasó en tu cumpleaños...

-Remus...- decía ella ensimismada – es hermoso...- siendo colocada en el asiento por el sujeto.

-Hay una lluvia de estrellas fugases y cometas hoy después de las once... también me aseguré que Roberts no se aparezca por aquí...

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Hablando con él y contándole lo que en verdad era el día de tu cumpleaños... dijo que comprendía y ponía todo a nuestra disposición... no vendrá esta noche por aquí... – arrodillándose a su lado.- La verdad es que...- ahí los ojos de ella chocaron con los color miel del sujeto.- Es que lo siento tanto... lamento mucho haberte echado a perder tu cumpleaños... y lamento lo que pasó con tu padre...

-Pensé que estaba sola... pensé que... mi recuerdo mas grato iba a ser el día que amanecí entre flores y cuando me besaste en el pasillo...- acariciando su rostro.- Pero esto... lo supera todo...- besándole en los labios sin evitar apenarse.- Muchas gracias... por esto... y por todo...

-Te quiero mucho Nathaly...- dijo Remus tan sonrojado como ella.- Nunca lo había dicho y yo...

Pero ella llevó sus dedos a los labios de él y le besó con intensidad y continuidad.  A pesar de que Nathaly era lo mas tímido y se abochornaba solo de verlo meses antes, ahora le besaba con profundo sentimiento.

** en otra parte...**

James en ese momento caminaba cubierto por la capa invisible, por el pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones escritas por Sirius en un pedazo de papel. Aunque no comprendía porque le escribía que se reunieran en un salón de Hogwarts a una hora especifica.   Bien hubiera hecho y hablarían en su habitación.

Cuando llegó finalmente al lugar parecía en un principio que no había nadie allí, despojándose de la capa penetraba al lugar de reunión, al instante le llegó a su olfato el olor a flores. Reconocía aquel aroma.  Cuando vio una silueta que se acercaba a él. Y escuchaba los pasos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó, pero en esos momentos unos labios se encontraban con los suyos y el respondía ante aquella demostración de sinceridad.- ¿Lily? – preguntó al separarse de ella. Conocía como ella besaba y el sabor de sus labios.

-Lumus...- dijo ella encendiendo su varita y ahí notó a la joven quien estaba aferrada a él y sonriéndole con las mejillas sonrojadas.- ¿Sorprendido?

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-Lo mismo que los chicos hacen con mis amigas...- dijo tomándole de la mano y guiándolo para el centro de aquel lugar.- ¿Es lindo o que?- encendiendo lo que parecía una lámpara y ante esto, todas las antorchas se encendían. – Además: El menú...

-¿Menú?- preguntó él.

-Claro: no podemos tener un picnic sin un menú...- sonriendo.- Siéntate...- indicándole. El así lo hizo confundido y a la ves hipnotizado por la bella joven que lo atendía.  Ella se sentó a su lado.

-Agradezco el esfuerzo... pero...

-Por favor. Déjame hablar:  se que estuvo muy mal lo que hicimos... lo se. Las tres lo sabemos... pero al igual que tus amigos, nosotras nos preocupamos por nuestra amiga... así que temiendo por su seguridad, fuimos con ella.

-Te pude haber perdido...- dijo él tomándola por la mejilla.- Pudiste haber muerto... ¡¡jamás me lo hubiera perdonado!!

-Pero si no fue tu culpa...

-Pero ¿Es que no lo entiendes, cabeza dura?- dijo sonrojándola.- Eres lo único que me queda... eres todo lo mas importante en mi vida, y casi te pierdo; y por nadie mas, que el mismo sujeto que me arrebató a mis padres...

-Admito que no pensamos las cosas... admito que, sentía curiosidad... pero mas que todo, consiento que fue una tontería lo que hicimos... pero mas que todo, necesito que me perdones por favor... no me gusta que te enojes... en una manera que ni me hablas...- aquí él retiró su mirada de ella.- Prefiero que me grites, te escandalices, y si lo prefieres, que me golpees... – aquí él la observó sorprendido ante su petición y agregó- porque necesito que me digas algo, antes que tener que aceptar el silencio que tienes conmigo...- comenzando a sollozar.- Porque no lo soporto... ¡¡¡no lo acepto!!

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que te lastimaría? ¿que te golpearía? Jamás me permitiría tocarte de esa manera... nunca me pidas eso... admito que debí hablar... que debí decirte lo enojado que estaba... aun me siento incómodo...

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir así... todas lamentamos la tontería que cometimos...

-Creo que es mejor olvidar...- dijo él sonriéndole.  Ella ante esto, le respondió la sonrisa, ya mas tranquila.-poner esto detrás de nosotros y empezar desde cero. y si te perdono, solo si me perdonas a mi...

-Claro que si... siempre te perdonaré... siempre...- ahí él se acercó a ella comenzando a besarla con finura para profundizar en sus labios. Separándose un instante dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Creo que... tienes que preguntarme algo...

James guardó silencio un instante y la miró con ternura tocando su mejilla.- No tengo inconveniente de...- pero ella le hizo callar.

-No me hagas rogarte...- dijo ella sonrojada.- Porque si me preguntas, te daré una respuesta...

él la observó unos instantes en silencio.- Sabes cual es mi pregunta... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella lo observó un instante en silencio y dijo.- Sabes mi respuesta... si. – tocando su mejilla.- Si me quiero casar contigo... porque lo he pensado... y cuando te vi aquella noche de la emboscada; cuando te vi llegar, supe que, me amas demasiado... y que yo no quisiera perderte... nunca... no sabemos tampoco si estamos siendo impulsivos... pero esto es lo que quiero... y tu estás entre mi deseo...

El dijo.- No sabes lo feliz que me haces...- porque su voz se notaba afectada por la emoción a la par que le abrazaba.- Primera vez en tanto tiempo... en tanto... pero te haré feliz... lo verás...

-Lo se porque me haces feliz ahora...- respondió la chica.

**--------------**

Ambos se encontraban en la manta en el suelo con la vista al cielo claro y despejado desde el aula de astronomía.  Remus revisaba su reloj constantemente y dijo en un momento.- Empezará en cualquier momento...- esperando que la primera señal de la lluvia de meteoritos diera inicio...

-Remus.- preguntó Nathaly sentada a su lado con la vista al cielo.- Si tuvieras que pedirle un deseo al primer meteorito ¿Qué le pedirías?

-¿Eso no es con estrellas fugases?- preguntó él ante la idea de la joven.

-Sí, pero ¿Si fuera con meteoritos? ¿qué pedirías?

El guardó silencio unos momentos para pensarlo.  Incluso se incorporó siendo observado por la joven y esta acomodándose a su lado.

-¿No sabes?- preguntó ella - ¿Te digo lo mío?- sonriéndole.

-Si, por favor...

-Desearía... yo desearía... que mi padre y mi madre estuvieran con nosotros y formáramos una familia feliz; Lejos de las ideas de los Malfoy's... lejos de su legado y mi madre te llegara a conocer...- sonriéndole.- Se que a mi madre le hubieras agradado mucho...

-Aunque no lo quieras admitir, lo de tu padre, aun te afecta... mucho... – observándole cabizbaja.- ¿Era buen padre?

-oh si...- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Siempre me quiso, me protegió (Algunas veces mas de lo que yo deseaba) pero me dio todo su tiempo, su amor y su comprensión... porque me faltaba mi madre y es que, no quiero sonar egoísta o ingrata pero, mi padre me dio tanto amor, que muy pocas veces pensaba en mi madre.  Antes de morir mi abuela, ella era mi madre... – sus ojos brillando ante los recuerdos.- Me quería tanto... eran muy distintos a mi tío o a Lucius... –y volviendo a la mirada del sujeto preguntó sonriendo sutilmente.- ¿y tu? ¿qué pedirías?

Remus se le quedaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.  Ella pensaba que estaba en una especie de trance ante su ensordecedor silencio. Finalmente tomó una bocanada de aire para decir.- Normalidad...

-¿Normalidad? ¿normalidad de que?

-De mi vida... desearía ser normal... mientras fui un niño, no tuve amigos... vivía encerrado en casa de mis padres.  Mi madre, temerosa de que lastimara a alguien o si me relacionaba con alguien, este me discriminaría o hasta me lastimaría al enterarse de lo que era... desearía ser normal...

-A mi me agradas tal cual eres...- sonrió ella pero él, no le devolvía la sonrisa.- no me importa que seas bueno "lobito".- sonrojándose y aferrándole una mano.- en serio... a mi no me importa...

-Ahora no te importa... porque no tienes que ser testigo de mis transformaciones... pero una vez, salga de Hogwarts, creo que viajaré...

-¿Viajarás? ¿cómo que viajarás? ¿adonde?

-A sitios donde las leyendas de la licantropía tengan documentos históricos. Donde descubra si hay mas personas como yo...

-Deben de haber mas como tu... ¿qué hay de el que te hirió? ¿del que te volvió uno de ellos?

-Murió en manos de un cazador una noche de luna llena...- respondió el joven.- Mi padre me lo dijo...

-Remus... no sabía que eso te afectara tanto...- dijo ella con tristeza.- Lo siento tanto...

-No es tu culpa.- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y sonriéndole.- Además ¿estamos juntos, no? Es lo que importa...

-Oye ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- preguntó ella. Quería dejar la idea de que "él se iría" atrás.  no quería pensarlo.  Quería cambiar el tema.- Antes de mi, por supuesto...

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad...- preguntó ella.

-Sí... una vez... – respondió finalmente.- Cuando tenía 13 años... James me peleó mucho por eso... pero no le daba importancia...

-¿Te le declaraste?

-atracción si, mas que todo un tiempo.  Enamorado, Para nada.- respondió el joven.-anduve con ella un par de veces, cuando tenía 15, eso sí.  Mi madre (Aunque sus intenciones eran sobre todo nobles), nunca me dio la valentía para sensibilizar con una  chica, declarármele o en todo caso, contar mi secreto... hasta ahora...

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó.

-No tiene importancia ahora...- dijo Remus.

-Anda...- sonriéndole.- quiero saber....

Respirando profundo dijo.- Marcy... – Nathaly no reconocía el nombre, pero solo en un principio.- La ultima novia de Sirius antes de Arly: la rubia de ojos azules de Ravenclaw...

-¿Marcy? ¿esa Marcy? Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó sorprendida y con tono ciertamente resentido.-  ¿Acaso no sabías que ella venía detrás de Sirius Black o cualquier hombre,  desde cuarto año? Marcy es una trepadora...¡¡y quien sabe desde cuando!! Siempre tiene un novio nuevo desde que tiene 10 años... la conozco de antes...

-Nathaly... cálmate...  –viéndole algo molesta ante la declaración. Incluso se arrepentía de haberle contado.  Pero después,  Remus ante la respuesta de la chica y su declaración de su "relación con Marcy" y sonriéndole, preguntó. -¿Acaso mi querida Ninfa está celosa? – viéndole sonrojarse violentamente a la vez que atraía su rostro contra de él.- no tiene porque estarlo... nada significó ella comparada a lo que siento por ti...

-pero tu...- sonrojándose aun mas.- dijiste que te gustaba desde mucho tiempo...- él asintió.- ¿por qué te gustaba Marcy También?

-para nada.  Tu me gustaste.. Marcy también.  Pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ti, Arly estaba en el medio o Sirius, incluso tu primo te tenia vigilada de quien se te acercara- (con una gota el cuello al recordar lo fastidioso que podría llegar a ser una vigilancia de ese tipo)-.  Reuní fuerzas y salí con ella para darme cuenta que no teníamos nada en común el uno con el otro y que ella, en quien se fijaba era en James o en Sirius.  Saldría conmigo para estar mas dentro del "círculo" y conquistarlos a ellos...

-Tienes cualidades que le atraen a las chicas.  No te subestimes.  – y cambiando el comentario de Marcy que aun, le caía pesado preguntó.- ¿entonces nunca le habías dicho a nadie tu secreto? ¿A ninguna otra chica?

Él negaba con la cabeza.- mira con eso, lo tanto que significas para mi... – acariciándole su cabellera con pausa y dulzura. – confío en ti... – perdiendo todo rastro de timidez con la joven.

-y yo... también... – respondió ella sonriéndole. él pronto comenzó a besarle juguetonamente en los labios.

Ella se separó repentinamente de él y preguntó.- ¿Pasa algo? – ante la extrañada mirada de la joven.

-Tu aprendiste a besar con ella ¿no?- mirándole molesta.- porque... porque... bueno, eres amigo de Sirius...

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo?- preguntó confundido.  Observaba aquella mirada platina que le devolvía la visual.

-Marcy tiene una reputación un poco dudosa... he escuchado rumores y la conozco.  Que Sirius se interesara en ella y hasta la usara no me sorprende... pero tu y ella...- separándole de si.- tu y ella...

Remus se le quedaba algo extrañado y finalmente comprendió su actitud y su bochorno ante la visión de él y una chica como Marcy.  Finalmente dijo.- ¿Tienes algo que preguntar y no te atreves?- Nathaly estaba aun mas roja.  Pero miraba debajo a la manta y sus dedos jugaban con los pliegos. 

No se percataron cuando la lluvia de meteoritos comenzó.  Poco se percataban de los rayos luminosos de los meteoritos en el cielo en todo caso.

-¿por qué no me preguntas lo que quieres saber?- preguntó él .- Pensé que nos teníamos confianza...

-No se lo que pienses de mi ante mi pregunta...- respondió ella en voz baja.- Pensarás que soy una cualquiera ...

-Depende de la pregunta...

-Créeme.- sonrió nerviosa.- Cuando lo sepas, lo pensarás...

-Adelante.- dijo seriamente.- Pregunta...

Ella no se atrevía.  Tal vez ni se percató como salieron las palabras de sus labios.  Pero tomando fuerzas, sabrá ella de donde.- ¿Has estado íntimamente con alguna chica? ¿O con... con Marcy?

Él guardó silencio y miró como la chica a duros esfuerzos hizo la pregunta.  Se notaba también que estaba abochornada.  Finalmente y después de unos momentos él respondió.- ¿Acaso eso importa?- no notándose enojado u ofendido.

-Lo siento... es que... yo...

-tranquila.. no estoy molesto- tocando su mejilla.- Es normal que preguntaras... e incluso, me esperaba esa pregunta... solo que con tu timidez, era muy difícil que la hicieras o en todo caso, jamás te la hubiera hecho a ti... además, la respuesta es Si.- ahí ella le observó sorprendida.- Tan distintos somos nosotros, los Merodeadores... que Sirius y James tengan fama de conquistadores y pese a todos los rumores que circulan sobre nosotros, de que conquistamos y aprovechamos toda oferta de estas jóvenes algo resueltas de Hogwarts... si pasó. Estuve por un tiempo algo aturdido. Gracias a ciertos eventos relacionados con Snape y Sirius, problemas entre ellos en que me vi envuelto. El asunto es que, por culpa de  una de las ideas de Sirius, casi mato a Severus una noche de luna llena- Nathaly de la impresión, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.- después de eso, andaba algo desubicado.  Además de todo, James y especialmente Sirius, hacían de todo para tratar de hacerme olvidar y subirme los ánimos.  Me emparejaron mucho tiempo atrás con alguien.  Y simplemente ocurrió.- haciendo además de poca importancia con los hombros.- Simplemente una cosa llevó a la otra... curiosidad- suspirando ante el aturdido rostro de la joven Malfoy. Sabía que ella no esperaba tal respuesta de su parte, o tal ves sí... después de todo la fama que James y Sirius le habían dado en general a los cuatro (aun contando a Peter) fue grande.  Sería, toda una sorpresa..- siendo amigo de James o sobre todo de Sirius, llevarme de ellos y olvidarme un momento de lo que importaba para mi,  perdí un momento especial y único. Después,   solo salí con Marcy si de ahí viene tu curiosidad... – riéndose nervioso.- Fue solo esa vez.  Jamás lo volví a hacer con nadie. no soy de los que se lo toman a la ligera... es un momento, único y demasiado importante para desperdiciarlo en unos minutos de locura o curiosidad, como me pasó a mi.  Para una próxima vez, para un compromiso de tal magnitud, quiero amar a mi pareja y que ella me corresponda con igual intensidad...

Nathaly guardó silencio y no lo miraba: muy clara su explicación, pero aun así ¿Cambiaba su punto de vista acerca de Remus? ¿quién habrá sido la chica? ¿Estaría aun en Hogwarts? ¿sería conocida o desconocida? Porque si dice que Sirius y James la conocían. Pero su voz, la regresó al presente.

-Te ves algo decepcionada.- dijo él y a continuación, trató de explicar – Quise ser sincero contigo...

Nathaly respondió. -Comprendo. lamento haber traído ese tema a flote... no debí, pero la curiosidad...

-La curiosidad no es un pecado...- respondió él sonriéndole.- Además te lo repito: Hubiera salido el tema tarde o temprano... y te lo repito: Para un compromiso de tal magnitud, para una segunda vez, no para una primera vez, por que lo que pasó en esa ocasión no fue amor solo curiosidad y una tontería de mi parte, quiero amar a mi pareja y que ella me corresponda con igual intensidad... alguien como tu... porque yo a ti te amo...- ella le miraba con los ojos como platos.- y si el momento llegara, no lo dudaría un segundo... claro, si tu quisieras...- sonrió él.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tu seguro de eso? – preguntó ella en un susurro.- ¿cómo puedes creer que soy la chica correcta?, además ¿quién te asegura que yo no lo he hecho antes ya?

-Mi instinto, tu mirada, tus reacciones... tu forma de besarme... la forma de cómo siempre te ves...es lo único que lamentaría en dejar después de que termine el colegio...- Sonriéndole, y por supuesto que no le pregunto si ella ya lo había hecho o no, pues su curiosidad y además de que la conocía a la perfección, sabia sin duda que ella aun no había experimentado nada de esos, otro de los encantos que tenia ese grupo pues sí bien él era el mas tranquilo, sabía de sobra que tanto Sirius como James muy a su modo habían cuidado a la perfección que ningún tipo pretendiera acercarse a ellas con intenciones poco caballerosas, después de todo eran compañeros de casa y se tenían que proteger entre ellos, o eso decía James cuando le sorprendían maldiciendo algún admirador de Lily, y Sirius, bueno el se excusaba diciendo que sí Arly lo usaba para ganar apuestas entonces él la molestaría espantando a sus pretendientes, claro que las chicas no tenían que enterarse que las cuidaban o Arly seguramente hubiera repartido algunas maldiciones y que decir de Lily y regreso su atención a la joven frente a él.- pero claro...- incorporándose.- Para las chicas es diferente... y no pongo presión alguna en ti. Porque hay una diferencia muy grande entre los demás y yo...  no soy igual a cualquier muchacho...

Ella se incorporó también, observándole y miró en un momento la lluvia de meteoritos para después mirarle a él. 

-Y no digo que lo hagas...- dijo ella en un susurro.  Sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas.  Notaba como sus manos temblaban al pasar una de ellas,  por el rostro de Remus.  Ella con su otra mano, buscó su mano y la apretó con firmeza. – pero si he de pasar mis momentos... mi primer momento, quiero que sea contigo... – sonriéndole.  sus ojos brillaban y su tono de voz era nervioso. – Y así, sería el primer momento de ambos...

-Nathaly...- dijo él incrédulo ante lo escuchado.- Esto tiene que ser un sueño... – ante la mirada platina de la chica.-Yo no ... no quisiera...

-ya calla.- dijo ella – yo te amo, "lobito".- con una mirada tentadora y coqueta.- pero... -  Remus la observaba incrédula.  No creía que era la misma chica tímida y callada que huía de su mirada.- podemos... estar juntos así... ¿o no?- rodeándole con sus brazos.- porque yo si quiero que esto pase... ¿tu no?

-Sabes muy bien que si...- dijo Remus poniéndose un poco nervioso por la cercanía y actitud de su novia.- Pero... tu... y además... no es el momento. Al menos. No ahora...- sonrió el chico.- Pero... ya estamos seguros que estamos en una relación sería...

Ella sonrió y dijo.- Eres todo un caballero Remus Lupin...- sonrojándose finalmente.- No se como las demás lo hacen... – respirando profundo como si hubiera dejado salir una parte de ella al respirar.

Porque en cierta forma, ella no estaba segura de dar ese paso, en ese momento, en ese lugar.

-¿por qué pretendes ser otra persona?- preguntó él observándole.

-Porque a ustedes los chicos, parece que les gustan esos tipos de chicas... arrojadas y desvergonzadas... pero la verdad que toda esta situación me asusta... no sabes como... pero si estoy segura de lo que quiero.

-Si quisiera otro tipo de chica, me enamoraría de otra..- dijo trayéndola a si.- Yo te amo a ti... -Apretándole contra su cuerpo.

Ella le observó y la inquietud y su nerviosismo además de su sonrojo volvieron al rostro pálido de la mirada soñadora y escondida de Nathaly.

Remus concluyó con mirada decidida.- Porque... quiero pasar todo el tiempo a tu lado...

-yo también ...- dijo ella – incluso... podría viajar un rato contigo...- dijo en un susurro.- Y así no estarías solito "mi Lobito".- sonriéndole.

-Me gusta que me digas así... por primera vez me gusta escuchar esa condición viniendo de ti... solo de ti...- besándole el cuello.- y nada mas de ti...- ambos cayendo entre beso y beso en la manta que estaba a sus pies.

Él la llevaba con cuidado y delicadamente hacía atrás, quedando ella acostada y él mirándole inclinado. Nuevamente ahí estaba besándole los labios para después sus mejillas y de ahí a sus ojos.

Pero le dijo en un susurro.- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó para besarle nuevamente. - ¿De viajar juntos?

-Tan segura como que no quiero alejarme de ti... – dijo sonriéndole.- porque ya estamos en esto ¿no?

-No es broma...- dijo seriamente.- y además, no quiero que creas que en algún momento, llegaría a aprovecharme de ti... jamás te faltaría el respeto... ¿entiendes?

-Y no bromeo...- dijo Nathaly sonriéndole.- que caballero eres... por eso y mucho mas es que te quiero tanto...

él solo sonrió para nuevamente besarse.  Y luego solo se quedaron tendidos viendo la lluvia de meteoritos con sus manos entrelazadas.

**--------------**

Ante la declaración de todo lo que pasó con Voldemort antes de la llegada de los chicos a la casa donde atraparon a Arly y sus amigas, Sirius le observaba en silencio una vez terminó.

Porque las pequeñas llamas se observaban en el reflejo de sus gafas. Pero mas allá estaba la tristeza de una joven que una vez saliera de Hogwarts, no tendría paradero alguno. Porque no tenía familia.  Solo a sus amigos.

-Oye- preguntó Sirius en un momento a Arly.- ¿Qué harás ahora? Ahora que sales de Hogwarts ¿Continuarás en tu búsqueda?

-Lo he pensado mucho – respondió ella ante su pregunta .- Es un poco difícil... hablé con la profesora ante lo que ese loco de "Quien Tu Sabes" me contó.  No fue de mucha ayuda.  Aun estaba enojada de los problemas que causé. – Sonriendo nerviosa.- Pero... mas que todo...- guardando silencio.  Estaba sonrojada.

-¿No tienes miedo? ¿miedo de que ese sujeto vuelva a buscarte?

Ella lo pensó un instante y dijo.- No te imaginas cuanto...- respondió no evitando su voz verse afectada y en ese momento juntó sus rodillas con su cuerpo y miraba los alimentos medio consumidos.- Tener miedo es algo normal... Esa noche temí por tantas cosas al mismo tiempo...

No se percató cuando él se acercó para consolarle.  Se sentía tan bien aquel cuerpo cálido aferrándole para protegerla.  Porque la sentía en efecto indefensa.

-que tonta soy...- dijo ella después de cinco minutos en silencio y él continuaba abrazándole.- quien me hubiera dicho que tu estarías consolándome, lo hubiera mandado al pabellón siquiátrica de San Mungo.

El sonrió y dijo en un susurro.- Si Remus hubiera salido con esta declaración, de nosotros juntos,  en sexto lo hubiera transformado en una bola de cera...

Ella se rió porque si era gracioso todo aquello.  Pero guardó silencio y lentamente le aferró por igual y le apretó suavemente por su torso atrayendo la mirada del sujeto a su perfil para encontrarse con la mirada castaña de ella.

Pero poco a poco, los rostros se acercaban, levantando ella su cabeza y él inclinando la suya poco a poco y hesitando.  Porque estaban ambos nerviosos.  Finalmente ante un roce etéreo y sentimental, volvieron a tocarse y así estuvieron un rato para profundizar uno en los labios del otro. Él, con su mano buscaba cada parte de su cara y de un momento a otro chocó con sus gafas y viéndose separados. ambos se quedaron observándose.

Pero ella tocó su mejilla y con su otra mano levantó la de él y juntas retiraron las gafas de ella de su rostro para colocarlas a un lado donde no estorbaran. Él tomó su mechón que caía cómicamente sobre su mejilla y la colocó detrás de su oreja sonriendo. Y nuevamente estaban besándose. 

-"_detente..._"- decía en su cabeza.- _"¿Sabes acaso lo que haces?"-_ Su conciencia gritaba.- "¿_qué harás una vez salgan de Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasará entonces_?"

Ella se separó de él y lo observó.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿todo esto? ¿que somos? .- preguntaba ella mirándole.- Sirius, ¿qué nos pasará una vez salgamos?

Sirius le miró con sentimiento.- Pues señorita "Sabelotodo".- sonriéndole.- No se lo que significa... tampoco se, cuanto durará... solo que quiero estar a tu lado... porque en todo este tiempo, estabas frente a mi y no te notaba....o pretendí no notarte, pues de un juego de chiquillos, pasamos a lo que ahora tenemos, somos y deseamos muy dentro sabía que eras la indicada pero nunca quise aceptarlo, hasta que por fin hemos madurado y podemos tener una oportunidad, además que no te notaba con estas intenciones por supuesto...-viendo como ella se sonrojaba.- Solo se que, aquel día en tu alcoba...- con un brillo especial en su mirada y pasando la yema de sus dedos, delicadamente por el contorno de los labios de la joven.- Estaba dispuesto a todo...porque quería mas de ti... siempre mas... soy insaciable cada vez que te miro como lo hago ahora... y mas aun, cada vez que te beso... y no quiero pensar en el "adiós"...

-Pero está aquí... está ahora... no se adonde iré una vez salga.

-¿No tienes aquel dinero que has recolectado con mis conquistas?- sonriéndole traviesamente y besándole en su rostro pausadamente.—Me dijiste que colocarías un bar... ¿no?

-Ahora mismo, un bar parece egoísta, frívolo e innecesario... no se que hacer...

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Habla con una de tus amigas... seguro se podrán quedar juntas por el verano, rentar una habitación en Diagon o en un hotel muggle... puedes hacerlo.  Además, dispondrás del dinero que dejó tu padre en Gringotts ¿no? Es mucho... eres rica...

Ella lo miró ante esa declaración y dijo.- ¿es por eso que estás conmigo?

-¿por qué?- notando que la joven estaba molesta.

-Por el dinero que tengo...

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?- preguntó él sorprendido.- Es la estupidez mas grande que escucho de tus labios... y mira que en estos siete años, son muchas las que he escuchado...

-¿Acaso me llamas estúpida?-  comentó ella alterándose.- ¡¡Esto es grandioso!! –alejándose del sujeto.

-¡Jamás dije tal cosa!- respondió.

-¿Ah no? ¿que dices entonces?- volteándose y mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

-Digo que nos tienes a nosotros... para todo lo que necesites...- dijo sonrojado. No sabía si era por enojo, preocupación o por los besos momentos antes.

-Admitámoslo: Además de los besos que nos damos... ¿qué mas hay? ¿qué podemos tener en común? No creo que exista nada ¿y tu? ¿que crees que hay? Dímelo por favor porque no veo nada...- porque no le diría que estaba enamorada de él. No se lo iba a decir.

-Que ambos estamos enamorados... ¿porque es así, no?- dijo Sirius. Se notaba sonrojado y ella lo observó absorta. Ella se preguntó en ese momento "¿acaso este sujeto sabe leer las mentes?"

Porque si sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Pero ella lo dudaba con él hacía ella.

Ahora ¿Le decía abiertamente eso?

-¿Qué dices?- creyendo no escuchar o no haber escuchado claro lo que dijo.

-Que .... que estoy enamorado de ti...- dijo pausadamente pero no mirándole.- Que te quiero... como no pensé que ocurriría...

-Yo... pensaba que lo nuestro por lo menos por ti... era aun un desquite... no soy tu tipo de chica...

-¿Cómo sabes cual es mi tipo?- preguntó él y respondió él mismo.- Ah lo siento... se me olvidó por un instante con quien hablo...- sonriendo y acercándose.

-¡¡no te burles!!- se defendió ella.  Pero él se acercaba  y levantó su mentón.

-A mi no me agradan las cabezas huecas... solo las usaba... buscando algo que no terminaba de encontrar... aquel sentimiento que tengo y obtengo de ti cada vez que te beso... aquel calor que siento estando cerca de ti... incluso aquel día de la apuesta...tenía tanto interés que perdieras pero mas que todo, quería hacer tu vida imposible... y que no mirarás a nadie que no fuese a mi... cuando te acercaste seductoramente aquel día que te acerqué a mi...- acercándola nuevamente de esa manera.- y te sentí tan cerca... creí que me había vuelto loco...

Ella se quedó absorta ante aquella declaración. Pero no pudo hablar mas nada.  El buscó sus labios.

Esa noche termino, con tres parejas, en tres lugares diferentes, comenzando a dejar de ser unos chiquillos y madurar para lo que les esperaba fuera, tal ves unos mas que otros sabían a la perfección lo que deseaban en su vida, pero por primera ves en mucho tiempo todo se estaba dando para que al fin tuvieran un poco de paz, y se conocieran un poco mas, deseos, ilusiones, sin adioses o hasta luego, solo conociendo una parte desconocida y al mismo tiempo añorada, pues su relación de a poco fue pasando de lo físico, como adolescentes que eran  algo mas fuerte, pero no todo estaba escrito y al salir de el colegio o tal ves antes, siete historias comenzarían a escribirse de modo diferente y entrelazadas, pues James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Arlenys Thompson, Remus Lupin, Nathaly Malfoy y Peter Pettigrew, (pues aun no sabían que tiempo después el se convertiría en un traidor) saldrían a luchar por una vida de libertad, sin saber o esperar nada, solo viviendo o viendo un futuro diferente.

**------------ Dos días después ------------**

_"mañana regresamos a nuestro mundo real.  Acabamos el séptimo año de Hogwarts.  Compartiremos la cabina con los chicos. No he visto a mis amigos aun.  Pero les tengo una sorpresa preparada."_

_"creo que algunas de las queridas de Sirius Black no se alegrarán de verme.  pero la profesora me ha dado esta ultima oportunidad de estar con mis amigos.  Aprobé todas mis asignaturas aunque unas mas sobresalientes que otras.  Mis notas sin la ayuda de Lily en algunas materias para estudiar,  fueron aprobadas por muy poco de diferencia.  No soy buena estudiante pero mas aun cuando los labios y ojos de un hombre están en mi mente"_

 Escucho la voz de Dumbledore dando el discurso de despedida y trato de respirar, pero siento que me ahogaré.  Llevo en estos momentos mi uniforme de Gryffindor.  Toqué la madera de las puertas del gran comedor y las empujé.

Al abrir la puerta, veo las miradas de las cuatro casas dirigirse a mi persona. Dumbledore parecía había terminado en ese momento de dar el discurso.

-Justo a tiempo...-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo sutilmente. Me indicó que me acercara a la mesa de mi casa.

Veía las caras de todas aquellas que deseaban que la tierra me hubiera tragado mirarme con rencor.  Otras si se alegraban: Como mis amigas.

Pero al llegar a mi mesa, él estaba de pie  y esperándome.  Nos quedamos observándonos fijamente.  Y el silencio se apoderó del gran comedor.  Finalmente, parecía una lucha de su interior. Porque con ambas manos tomó mi rostro para besarme como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Según Lily después me contó el gran comedor se fue abajo: Algunos aplaudían y nos vitoreaban por la escena(incluso miró a la mesa de los profesores y vio a Roberts aplaudiendo y sonriendo a nosotros).  Dumbledore era otro a pesar de los reclamos de McGonagall diciendo que no era comportamiento adecuado, estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo; otras, o sea las ex de Sirius y las enamoradas de él,  solo maldecían y me deseaban muerte pronta por insolación y que se yo que otras cosas.   Nathaly estaba aferrada de la mano de Remus quien constantemente la besaba en esta o en una esquina cerca de sus labios.

No se cuanto pasó. Solo que aquella mirada añil que aun recuerdo, me observaba con ternura que admito que nunca la vi durante sus entrañables romances con cualquiera de Hogwarts.

Una vez el beso finalizó, me senté a su lado y ahí terminamos la velada.

Sorpresa me llevé... corrijo.. nos llevamos Sirius y yo  cuando vimos como Jia le daba a Nathaly y a Lily no sé cuantos galeones.

-Nunca me lo esperé,- comentaba Jia, no muy silenciosa.- tomen: les doy lo que perdí, el mundo se viene abajo.... Arly y Sirius juntos... Dios... el mundo se viene abajo – terminó en un modo dramático-

Yo estaba pasmada... ¿de que se trataba aquello?

No era la única, miré a mi lado y Sirius las miraba algo aturdido. No comprendía nada.

-Te lo dije Jia, estos dos cayeron en su propio juego.- una animada y contenta Lily decía,  pues por primera ves podía ganarle en su propio juego a Arly, por lo mientras Nathaly no aguantaba mas la risa.... aunque sus respectivas parejas al parecer sabían de aquello y bromeaban de igual modo.

James sonreía y sacudía su cabeza de manera negativa ante la mirada de Sirius. Pero él miraba aun absorto aquello y se sonrojó: Creo que, lo comprendió al igual que yo: Mientras jugábamos a ganar cada quien, ellas nos cruzaron doble, siendo mas listas que nosotros.  Pero me pregunto ¿acaso cada quien no ganó lo que quería? Le dije a Sirius que no importaba dándole un atrevido beso en su mejilla.   Creo que su rostro mas rojo fue su respuesta.

James volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Así el profesor Dumblendore pidió calma para continuar con la ya acostumbrada ceremonia de despedida, solo que esta sería nuestra ultima despedida del colegio y los profesores.

Porque mi amiga Lily fue premio anual.

También Sirius.  A mi no me pregunten como pasó eso.  Yo estaba tan o mas sorprendida que él. Por la explicación de Dumbledore dio, obtuvo las notas mas sobresalientes en los exámenes  y además, "otras cualidades que lo hacían merecedor de tal titulo" según las palabras textuales de nuestro director.

Cosa que él no creía.  Tampoco James. Este tardó un momento en comprender que su mejor amigo, estaba entre los mejores alumnos.

De un momento a otro y la cena volvió a la normalidad noté como Daniel Roberts se acercaba para felicitar a Sirius y a Lily.  En un momento a otro, me dirigió la mirada a mi, cosa que noté, molestó a Sirius.

-¿Todo bien Arly?

-Si profesor...- dije sonriéndole. La verdad es que, le debíamos la vida.

En ese momento vi que Dumbledore salía del Comedor, no se para que, pero miró a Roberts y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Cuando necesites a un amigo, cuenta conmigo ¿Vale? La verdad es que... – dudando decir algo.  Lo noté. Estaba preocupado por algo. Pero ¿por qué?

-¿Ocurre algo profesor?- me vi preguntándole.

-No, nada- sonrió .- disfruten la cena...- contorsionando su mirada. – disculpen...- avanzando a la puerta del comedor.  Todos nos quedamos observándole.

-Disculpen.- dijo Sirius observándonos y dejando la servilleta a un lado. Pronto se ponía de pie y salía del gran comedor.

-Uh oh...- dijo James sonriendo.- Alguien está en problemas...- con un tono de voz de burla.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunté.

-Sirius marcará su territorio de una buena vez...- dijo Peter sonriéndome.- Porque Canuto no se dejará tan fácil...

-no comprendo...

-Está celoso de Roberts...- dijo Nathaly observándome.  No se porque, pero Nathaly se notaba distinta. Me parecía distinta. Mas madura.  Incluso ya no se sonrojaba con la atención que tenía de Remus.- Si vieras como le ponía aquella situación....

Pero no prestaba atención a una sola palabra de Nathaly.  Sirius no volvió al gran Comedor.  Eso me preocupó y busqué la mirada de James.  Este en efecto, me la devolvió.  Nadie se dio cuenta. Porque en realidad, James y yo conocíamos demasiado bien a su mejor amigo.

Vi como Dumbledore volvía a su silla pero no Daniel, tampoco Sirius.

Una vez todo terminó, salimos del lugar todos juntos.  Les dije a mis amigas que la profesora me dio permiso para pasar mi ultima noche en Hogwarts en nuestra alcoba. Nos abrazamos las cuatro. Porque para el año siguiente, nuestra pequeña consentida de Jia, regresaría sola a Hogwarts.  Esperábamos que le fuera bien.  Le invitamos a pasar la noche en la cama que estaba libre.

Una vez llegamos a la sala común, no encontramos a Sirius.  Con cuidado y sin que ninguno de los chicos se percatara, me deslicé al lado de los chicos. Porque este lado no estaba hechizado.

Toqué dos veces antes de entrar.  Escuché su voz venir del otro lado.  Ingresé y me quedé observándole empacar.

-¿por qué no viniste a terminar de cenar con nosotros?- dije aferrándome a él por su espalda y diciéndole muy bajito.- Ya te echaba de menos...- pero este continuaba mecánicamente echando unas cosas en el baúl.

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Arly mirándole.- ¿por que estás así??? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Es acerca del profesor de Astronomía...- dijo Sirius seriamente y sin dudar.

-¿Que con él?

-¿Recuerdas como siempre quería estar contigo a solas? ¿como siempre te trataba distinto a los demás?

-No creo recordar eso...- dijo Arly.

-Sería muy egoísta de mi parte si no te contara la verdad..-mirándole con seriedad y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Que verdad es esa?- preguntaba Arly.

-Que es ...- dudando decirle.- Que es tu tío... Arly...

-¿Mi tío? - incrédula a la vez que sonaba burlándose.- ¿Que tío?

-Es el hermano menor de tu padre.- observándole y él agregó- Tu verdadero padre...

-¿Que cosa dices? ¿acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡¡Es imposible!! ¿Como es eso posible? observándole desconfiada- ¡¡Mientes!!! no puedo creerlo de ti, Sirius...-haciendo una pausa.- ¡¡De todas las personas!!!

-No miento.- dijo Sirius observándole.- Lo supe porque no le quedó otra que decirme porque te mira como lo hace...- frunciendo su rostro.- porque se preocupa por ti... porque te protege tanto... hace unos momentos cuando lo confronté, no le quedó de otra.  no te lo dije porque quería enfrentarlo... a ver si era verdad...

-¿Como supiste eso?- preguntó ella sentándose porque sus piernas parecían dormírsele.  Él la tomó por los brazos y ayudó a sentarse, arrodillándose frente a ella. Sus ojos añiles reflejaban una ternura infinita ante su curiosidad_._

-Cuando tu padre...- comenzó diciendo.- No, mucho antes...  parece que, mucho antes, Daniel Roberts,  le dijo a Dumbledore que era tu tío y además de todo, le dio los documentos que lo avalan, incluyendo un papel en donde tu verdadero padre le cede la adopción a tu padre adoptivo.  Cuando tu padre adoptivo fue encontrado muerto, Daniel pensó que era el momento de decirte la verdad-haciendo una pausa.- pero dudó.  No sabía si lo sabías o como reaccionarías... entonces al ocurrir todo lo que ha pasado, Dumbledore le recomendó que guardara silencio. Pero parece que, llegó a enseñar a Hogwarts para mantenerse cerca de ti. ¿tu verdadero padre no dices que se llama Marcus?- aquí Arly le observó asintiendo- Ese es el nombre que Daniel Roberts me dijo.  Incluso me mostró tu acta de nacimiento... en el Ministerio de Magia estaban guardados.

-¿No mientes? preguntó ella sorprendida- Por eso era que, me atraía tanto... pero nunca me atreví... -sonrojándose.- ¿por eso es que me cuidaba y protegía tanto?

El asintió con el rostro observándole y agregó- me molestaba su relación contigo...- haciendo una pausa.- Siempre tratando de hablar contigo y de acercarse a ti... así que esta noche que salía del comedor lo enfrenté... o traté de hacerlo... escondido, escuché cuandoDumbledore se acercaba a él con la curiosidad de cuando y si te diría todo esto. entonces me pregunté ¿Como era posible que este sujeto estuviese interesado en tu padre? ¿Y también Dumbledore? cuando el director se marchó, ahí fue cuando lo enfrenté. me dijo toda la historia y que por favor, no te contase nada hasta que el momento llegara... ¡En verdad estaba celoso de ese tipo sin saber que era tu tío!

En esos momentos, las lagrimas salían de los ojos de Arly. En serio, todo ese tiempo, si tenía familia que la cuidaba y velaba por su bienestar.

 Sirius le abrazó acariciando su rostro.  Arly no podía mas que llorar. El ahogaba sus palabras entre su llanto diciéndole.- No eres solo Arly... eres Arlenis Thompson Roberts. Arly Roberts...

Pero ella sorprendida ante todo esto solo se quedaba observando a un lado. 

-Si quieres, si lo deseas, ven conmigo a casa...- dijo Sirius atrayendo la mirada de la chica.- Hasta que puedas aclarar todo...- aferrándole las manos.- Hasta que sepas toda la verdad... pero, sabes que ese sujeto Marcus existió...- haciendo una pausa.- Y si era Slytherin...

_Pero mi pensamiento estaba con Daniel. ¿Era mi tío? ¿cómo era posible? Me puse de pie y le dije a Sirius.- Necesito hablar con él ahora... ¿me acompañas?_

_El asintió y juntos y de manos, caminamos los escalones sin responder miradas, preguntas, u objeciones de los demás miembros de Gryffindor. Incluso de mis amigos._

_  Una vez llegamos al despacho de Roberts escuchábamos los baúles abrirse y cerrarse. Parecía que volvía con nosotros. _

-Profesor Roberts...- Dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta y inclinando su cabeza.

_-_Ah Black... ahora no es un buen momento.-se notaba entristecido_.- _Oye_, _- parecía que estaba de espaldas a la puerta porque su voz se escuchaba como un eco_.- _Cuida a Arly ¿por favor? Me voy por un tiempo a Bulgaria y mientras no estoy, necesito que cuides de ella...- En ese momento, yo terminé de abrir la puerta quedándome de pie al lado deSirius.

-¿Cuándo me iba a decir esto?-_ dije tratando de mantener la calma-¿cuándo fuera mi momento de morir?  _

_Ahí Daniel se volteó para observarme de la mano de Sirius y este observándome._

_-_Black...-_dijo Roberts decepcionado de que contase lo descubierto._

-No lo iba a ocultar...- dijo Sirius.- me importa demasiado para dejarla vagar en un misterio en donde tengo la respuesta_...- lo miré sorprendida.- _Lo siento... profesor...

_El nos observó a ambos y dijo finalmente.- _Me hubiera sentido muy decepcionado de ti, si hubieses hecho lo contrario..._-extendiéndole la mano, la cual Sirius estrechó._

-¿por qué?-_pregunté observando a Daniel. Estaba sorprendida y eso no lo ocultaba_.-¿por qué me ocultaron esto? ¿por que usted de todas las personas?

_Sirius no me pidió si quería que se quedara o no.  Sentí como dejaba ir mi mano y cerraba la puerta detrás de él._

_Daniel ofreció una silla para que me sentara y así lo hice._

_Él se sentó después y me dijo.- _Era muy difícil para mi... mucho... el verte y no poder contarte la verdad. Llevó un par de años enseñando aquí en Hogwarts y uno de los propósitos por los cuales acepté el puesto, eras tu..._- tomando mis manos y aferrándoles efusivamente a la vez que estudiaba con su mirada mi rostro.- _Eres tan parecida a tu madre_...- sonriéndome._

_-me dijo lo mismo aquel día...- dije dudando.- _El día que llegaron a la enfermería...-_asintiendo._

_-_Así es ... no pude resistirme.  Tu madre era una gran mujer.  Elegante y refinada. Mi hermano Marcus se enamoró de ella a primera vista.  La conocí y la traté.  Era una gran señora.  Por supuesto, muggle.  Pero eso no impidió que la quisiera como a una hermana...-_ sonriendo ante los recuerdos. – _Era aun joven... pero ella me trataba como su consentido...no todos en la familia estaban de acuerdo que Marcus Roberts fuera a casarse con una muggle.   Alguien que estuvo en Slyterin.. aun, sus amigos, no lo aceptaban. Al final, solo yo, Dumbledore, dos amigos de Marcus (uno de ellos Cornell y su primera esposa), los padres de tu madre (que murieron poco tiempo después)  y mi madre, estuvieron presentes en su unión...

_-_Pero ¿usted... cuando_?- no sabiendo que pregunta elaborar._

-tu madre... de nombre Ágata... adoraba a Marcus y él la amaba intensamente.  El resultado de eso eres tu... Marcus incluso lo arriesgó todo para asegurarlas.  Dado a que el peligro rondaba a Marcus y yo estaba de viaje me mandó los documentos tuyos  para protegerte y luego de la muerte de tu madre (asesinada por principiantes y revoltosos magos seguidores de las tradiciones de Salazar Slyterin), te dio en adopción a Cornell Thompson. Luego de eso, perdí todo rastro de ti. Pero seguía en contacto con Marcus. Nunca me dijo tu paradero.  Solo tus papeles como su hija.  Lo relacionado a la adopción y para no despertar sospechas fue mediante un abogado muggle y su burocracia gubernamental.  Fue entonces, cuando te vi en mi clase la primera vez, vi la vida de Ágata... y de mi hermano Marcus en ti.  Le dije que ya estabas en Hogwarts...

_-¿_No sabía de mi? ¿nunca se enteró que había sido de mi?

-Tu vida corría peligro y la de él también; Cortó toda comunicación con los Thompson para asegurar tu bienestar. 

-Profesor Roberts...

-Daniel, por favor_...- me dijo con dulzura_.- soy tu tío...

-estuve todo este tiempo sufriendo. Queriendo saber de mi. Quien era. De donde venía.  Y ustedes, todo este tiempo escondiéndomelo. ¿por que?

-Eres hija de Marcus.. y de Cornell. Queríamos protegerte.  Pero al Marcus morir y luego Cornell fuimos en busca además de los responsables aquel día que nos fuimos con James Potter  y los demás.  Pero sabes que ahora, tienes alguien de tu familia_.- Tocando mi mejilla.- _Alguien que, tratará de ayudarte en todo lo que sea posible. pero tampoco te impondrá nada que no quieras...

_Le miré tan fijamente que no supe que tiempo pasó.  Pronto me puse de pie y le miré fijamente._

-muchas gracias..._ – mirando alrededor, observé que incluso los retratos de las paredes ya no estaban.- _¿Se irá?

_-Si.—respondi_.- a Bulgaria.  Ya no me necesitas. Ya eres una adulta y necesitas tu independencia pero solo me tienes que escribir una lechuza y estaré aquí pront_o...- sonriéndome y de repente comenzó a buscar en unos baúles cerrados y pronto lo sacó mostrándomelo_.- esto es tuyo...

_-¿_Qué es esto?-_ tomándolo en mis manos._

_-_Un álbum de fotos... de tus padres_...- le miré sorprendida.- _Marcus me lo envió después de la muerte de Ágata y después de haberte dado en adopción. También me mandó los documentos originales tuyos.   Dijo que le causaba mucho dolor. Lo comprendí. Ahora espero que, lo sepas valorar.

_Miraba salteadamente una y otra pagina sonriendo.   Pronto me vi abrazándole y diciéndoles una y otra vez "gracias" y él solo me escuchaba en silencio._

_Una vez salí del despacho con mi álbum en mano, Sirius me observó mientras se mantenía erguido y con sus manos en sus bolsillos y su túnica abierta. _

_No le tuve que decir nada, me abrazó y caminábamos en silencio por el pasillo dirigiéndonos a la sala común.  Me apoyé de su hombro con mi cabeza e ingresamos así._

_Ahí estaban nuestros amigos esperándonos... Nathaly se había dado cuenta en mi salida que estaba afectada.  Ella a mi llegada me abrazó. Mientras Lily con su mirada curiosa escudriñaba el álbum que llevaba en mis manos. Los otros nos observaban en silencio. _

_Porque yo sin saberlo, iba a ser uno de los momentos que recordaría hasta el final de mis días..._

_Y a partir del otro día, otra historia era escrita... _

** Continuará...**

**Comentarios de la Autora: Finalmente, capitulo 25 terminado.  Como siempre, gracias a mi cuatacha, Naiko por ayudarme y ser co-escritora para este capitulo.  Nos tomó tiempo pero ya lo terminamos. Gracias a todos los que hasta este momento, han compartido con nosotras esta historia. **

**Ahora bien; la pregunta que incluso me impulsó otras de mis ideas ¿Qué pasará con Remus y Nathaly cuando salgan de Hogwarts? Bueno como Nathaly ha dicho que se irá con Remus de viaje, también tomaremos en cuenta las aventuras de este par.**

**¿Cómo lo haremos? ¡¡¡Fácil!!!!! (bueno, no tanto :P)... Nathaly  y Remus tendrán un side-fic ¿Qué es eso? Lo mismo de side story excepto que serán por capítulos. Nathaly y Remus irán en su búsqueda no sin antes encontrarse con unos obstáculos algo complicados y nuevos personajes y fantásticas aventuras. Un nuevo fic para los admiradores de Remus como mi amiga aquí presente... – Crystal señala a un lado donde una chica tiene el rostro así ****à Aun no tiene titulo pero, en dos capítulos mas, saldrá como contraparte de Entre Confusiones y por tanto, estará a disposición aquí para que sea leído. Pero para entenderlo, tendrán que, haber leído el capitulo de Entre de ese día,**

**Sin mas nada que decir Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, ketchup, a Sakurajournalyahoo.com**


	27. capitulo 26

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos" **

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Por Crystal.**

**----------**

**Capitulo 26: "Confesiones de Tres amigas.  Confesiones de los Merodeadores."**

****

_"escuché una vez que decían que los amores que tenemos en nuestra juventud, son espejismos.  Ilusiones que terminan decepcionándonos y transportándonos a nuestra perdición.  Si sentir los labios de Sirius contra los míos, sus caricias y sus ojos añiles fijos en mi, creo que estoy perdida y me gusta estarlo."_

_"tal vez esté el hecho de que, una parte de mi vida, que creí perdida y por sobre todo, que me vería en la necesidad de dejarlos a todos ellos para buscar respuesta, ha sido esclarecida."_

_"Bajo con mis amigas para irnos a tomar los caballos y dirigirnos a los rieles, donde el enorme tren de rojo y negro, que conocimos por primera vez siete años atrás, nos llevaría a King Cross.  El ambiente es diferente y al mismo tiempo nostálgico.  Nos iríamos de Hogwarts y en el caso de Nathaly, Lily y yo, no regresábamos."_

_"Los chicos y nosotros quedamos en una condición: Que  iríamos a casa en vagones separados.  Nosotras íbamos a pasar todo aquel tiempo juntas."_

_"mis planes eran que, me quedaría en Inglaterra.  Daniel Roberts iba a Bulgaria.  Otra vez esa mañana me dijo que, si sentía la necesidad, me llevaría a su casa; porque era también mi casa."_

_"Pero ¿dejar a Nathaly, a Lily y a Sirius? No me sentía preparada para ello."_

"Pero santo cielo... meses antes, odiaba a Sirius.  Lo veo despedirse de una de sus eternas admiradoras.  Siento mi rostro rojo.  Pero no hago caso de lo que me dice Lily. Me quedo observando cada movimiento de la chica y Sirius.  Quien por cierto y extrañamente para su costumbre, solo se despide de ella abrazándole.  Pero aun así me molesta."

-Tierra a Arly...- dijo Lily sonriéndome y agitando sus manos delante de mi cara.  Ahí la observé.- Tranquila o le prenderás fuego con tu mirada...

"Veo que Nathaly también se sonríe. Dándome cuenta de lo que hacía, me sonrojo. Jamás creía que celaría a Sirius Black."

_"Entramos y nos acomodamos en nuestra cabina.  Lily y yo tomamos ambos lados de la ventana.  Jia no hace mucho que salimos de la estación y se duerme en el hombro de Lily. Nathaly mientras termina de acomodar su álbum de fotos."_

****

En esos momentos James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, hablaban animadamente acerca de los siete años pasados en Hogwarts.  Sirius llevaba en sus manos el premio que recibió de Dumbledore.

-Bueno a mi madre le alegrará saber que no soy "Un bueno para nada" – imitando su voz.

-Ella estará feliz Canuto...- dijo James.

-oye ¿Cuándo te espero en la casa de Black con tu prometida? – dijo para molestarlo.

-Primero tengo que ir con sus padres... a pedir su mano...

-Muggles...- dijo Peter de la nada.- son muggles... son diferentes...

atrayendo las miradas de sus tres amigos, dijo Remus.- ¿eres un anti muggle? ¿acaso Lily no es lo mejor que merece nuestro Cornamenta?

-NO he dicho eso...- dijo Peter.- Pero de todas las chicas... Lily Evans... no vi venir esa...

-Ninguno de nosotros... menos de todos, Cornamenta...- dijo Remus a James.

-Puedo certificarte eso...- dijo James sonriéndole.- Pronto Lily será mi esposa...

-Pero ¿Cuánto te tomarás antes de entrar a los aurores? ¿por qué Lily lo sabe, no?

-No...no lo sabe. Aun no.- dijo James mirando por la ventana.

-James: Tienes que decirle.  Porque...- dijo Sirius mirándole.

-Lo se Canuto... le diré en un momento tranquilo en casa de sus padres...

-¿Los padres saben que vas a su casa a pedir la mano de Lily?

-No.- negando con su cabeza.- Lily quiere decirles personalmente...

-Bueno...sabes que pase lo que pase, estoy siempre aquí amigo...- dijo Sirius.- Solo un favor...

-¿Cuál?- preguntó James.

-déjame decirle a Constance... ¿por favor??? – con cara de cachorro triste.- ¡¡Que te casas con la pelirroja de la fiesta de Navidad!!! Bien sabes que quiero cobrarle caro algunas que me ha hecho en mi vida y además del bochorno de Lily de las fiestas.... ¡¡Será el perfecto momento en su cumpleaños en unas semanas!!! ¿por fis???

En ese momento Sirius Black rogaba en el suelo de rodillas.

-¿Habla en serio?- preguntaba Remus riéndose.

-Creo que si...- dijo James abochornado ante la conducta del joven.- Hablando de todo: Canuto se lleva a Arly ahora para su casa... 

-Sirius... no nos dijiste eso...- dijo Remus.- ¿Te veremos casado como James?

Sirius sonrió y dijo.- Lo dices de broma... – sentándose nuevamente.- Pero he pensado mucho en el futuro últimamente...

-¿En Arly no dirás?- preguntó Remus.

Sirius lo observó bastante serio y dijo.- Si hubieras apostado un millón de galeones a lo que dijiste aquella noche... de que estaba enamorado de ella, la hubieras ganado...

-Solo quise abrirte los ojos...- dijo Remus seriamente.- ¿Entonces la llevarás a casa?

-Así es... y si le agrada a mis padres y demás... le pediré que se case conmigo...

-No eres del tipo que se casa...- dijo Peter ofendido.- Entonces ¿Será el final del soltero mas codiciado?

-Es que no lo entiendes Peter...- dijo Sirius sonriéndole.- Cuando nos besamos... – dudando.- Es increíble... deseas seguir besándole...

-La chica sabe besar...- dijo James con una risita algo misteriosa.

-No que sabe... que me gusta enseñarle a besar... porque ella no sabía.  Y es tan distinto a como cuando me tocaba besar a alguna de Hogwarts...

-¿Solo se han besado, no?- pregunto Remus. – lamento preguntar esto...porque no es por nada amigo, pero eres tu...

-Solo besos y caricias...- dijo Sirius .- pero...

-No se te ocurra hacer una tontería en casa de tus padres... – dijo James seriamente.- Ya de por si, ustedes a solas, bueno ¿Me entiendes? No me gustaría que tu madre los encontrara ¿qué diría de ella?

-James Potter: El defensor...- dijo Remus sonriéndose.

-Ella es la mejor amiga de Lily: hazla sufrir y tendré a Lily sobre mi cuello... y sobre el tuyo...- y señalando a Remus completó.- Y a Nathaly sobre el tuyo...

Una gota surgió en el cuello de Remus de solo pensar que, si Arly sufría, Nathaly le recriminaría a él por su amigo.

-Canuto... por nuestro bienestar: pórtate bien...

-Tranquilo James... no haré nada... además, ella es muy importante para mi para echarlo a perder... ¿De acuerdo?

En ese momento, la puerta se abre mostrando el rostro del tío de Arly.- Sirius: Un momento por favor...- señalando al joven de ojos azules.

Este se puso de pie dejando a los demás atrás y caminaba junto al maestro que por dos años le dio astronomía.  James y Remus se miraron uno al otro: porque estaban enterados que Daniel Roberts era el tío de Arly y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Porque era su tutor ahora mismo; no importando que ella fuera de vacaciones donde Sirius.

Y no se equivocaban. Caminaban por los pasillos estrechos del tren. Sirius seguía al hombre mientras este era saludado por estudiantes y demás.

-Supe que Arly va por los próximos días a tu casa...- comentó de la nada una vez estuvieron en un vagón a solas. Roberts lo observa seriamente ante este comentario.- Ella... es una chica especial... y no tengo que decirte que si ella por alguna razón es infeliz, vendré a Inglaterra por ti... por tu cabeza.  Ahí le harás competencia a Nick Casi Decapitado...

Sirius lo observó detenidamente a la vez que este retomaba la palabra. Para él, hablaba en serio.

-La verdad es que, a ella, le tengo un gran cariño... es mi sobrina... y le quiero... y si ella es infeliz, lo soy también... mas te vale comportarte...-dijo seriamente.- porque mas que todo es una jovencita muy diferente a las que usualmente andas...- apuntándole.

-Oiga: No tiene porque decírmelo... yo la respeto...

-No por lo que he escuchado de McGonagall y un incidente que hubo en la alcoba de Arly... –viendo al chico sonrojarse pero no lo negaba, lo que quería decir que, si pasó algo.- no quiero problemas Sirius: se que Arly te interesa mucho; mas que cualquier otra chica de Hogwarts. Y supe que, irá en los próximos días a tu casa... lo cual admito, me preocupa.  Aunque estoy consciente que ella, sabe defenderse sola. Pero ella, es también muy impresionable. Si en verdad no la amas, por favor díselo ... antes de hacer algo ambos que se arrepientan...

Daniel le extendió la mano en señal de tregua entre ambas partes, saludo que Sirius respondió.  Pero en realidad, se notaba en efecto el gran amor que Arly había ganado de parte de su tío.

Sirius estaba consciente de ello y asentía en silencio.

****

"En un momento de la tarde, tocaron a la puerta de nuestro compartimiento y entraron tres de los Merodeadores acompañados de Frank."

-Las extrañábamos .- _dijo James aferrando a Lily en sus brazos y besándole su pelo_.- Además, nos aburríamos sin ustedes...

-¿Cómo se aburrían?- _pregunté sorprendida a la vez que Sirius se sentaba a mi lado_.- ¿no que son los merodeadores?- _observando los rostros de cada uno_.- ustedes siempre se buscaban la manera de entretenerse sin estar nosotras... ¿o piensan negárnoslo?

-Si mi estimada dama...- dijo Remus.- Pero Peter comenzó a inventarse una serie de historias de cómo él anduvo un tiempo con alguien de Slytherin y al final nos aburrimos...

-Las chicas y yo volvemos juntas a mi casa...- _dijo Lily sonriéndole a James y tomando la palabra_.- Haremos una pijamada y podrás venir a casa la semana que viene...- _mirando a Sirius sorprendido y Remus aun mas. _

-¿Así que me dejarás plantado? – reclamó Sirius a la chica de gafas, exhalando.- Tendré que quedarme en Londres hasta que se digne de acompañarme a casa, mi señorita Roberts Thompson.- dijo Sirius susurrándole.- Pero esperaré un siglo, si es necesario...

-Nos quedaremos en casa entonces Sirius.- dijo Remus.- ¿Vienes James?

-No... creo que no.- dijo James observándoles.- Tengo que poner unas cuantas cosas claras y veré a Lily para ir a casa de sus padres...

Lily se sonrojó ante el comentario pero no dijo nada.  Nosotras si nos sonreímos observándonos.  Vaya que esos dos iban a casarse.  No podía esperar a ver ese día.

-Bueno Cornamenta: si sus padres se niegan.... o Si decides robártela, la casa Black está disponible...- dijo Sirius guiñándole el ojo a la pareja. Ante ese comentario le di a Sirius un codazo del cual él se quejó.  Pero la verdad es que, observando el serio y pensativo rostro de James, me daba la idea que, lo estaba analizando.

_"Porque ya me imaginaba aquello: James Potter y Lily Evans fugándose juntos"._

"Todos nos reímos ante el comentario.  Hasta ese momento, poco sabíamos de los planes de Nat y Remus, quienes se mantenían muy secretos acerca de su viaje.  Pero no dudaría mucho, pues en la pijamada de esa noche, Nathaly nos revelaría el sorprendente secreto."

****

_"Finalmente estábamos instaladas en la alcoba de Lily. La verdad es que una habitación muy delicada y femenina, aunque claro, no faltan los libreros llenos de volúmenes: Algunos de magos, otros de, muggles.  Conocimos a sus padres aun mas.  Verlos juntos, me hizo recordar mi vida un año atrás: Con Cornell y Ephifanie.  Como cambia todo. Pero escucho a Jia reír de algo y mi mente vuelve al presente"._

"Pero ya nosotras en nuestras pijamas, y acostadas en la alfombra rodeada de mantas y almohadas conversábamos y comíamos castañas asadas, rosetas de maíz dulce, grageas y ranas de chocolate.  Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo pasó rápido y pronto,  Jia aparentaba estar dormida".

-¿Y bien? ¿qué haremos este verano?- preguntó Nathaly sonriéndoles en un momento que hablar del pasado quedó atrás y la habitación se sumó en silencio..- Porque yo por mi parte pasaré tiempo aquí en Inglaterra y luego viajaré...

las cuatro vestían pijamas de distintos colores, femeninos y por supuesto, olvidándose por un momento que, ya no estaban en Hogwarts; que no volverían a pisar los pasillos que por siete años, fue su hogar.

-Pensé que solicitarías vacante en "El Profeta"- dijo Lily atrayendo la mirada  de la joven.- ¿Qué pasó con eso? Te gustaba la fotografía...

-bueno...- sonrojándose sutilmente.- han pasado cosas...- haciendo una pausa. Se notaba muy apenada incluso en su tono de voz lo que me inspiró a observarla.- Han ocurrido cosas que...

-¿Qué pasa? – _pregunté preocupada por mi amiga. Incluso Lily observaba con la misma inquietud.-_ ¿Acaso tu familia... tu tío...- _pero ella negó con el rostro. Sabía que me refería a si su tío le había prohibido nuevamente ver a Remus._

-no pasa nada... mi tío me escribió una carta hace un tiempo ya... después de lo que pasó en la casa aquella...- refiriéndose al incidente la noche que acompañaron a Arly a verse con Ephifanie.- No... él me escribió que, esperaba que en verdad fuese feliz. Que siempre me querría pero dada las circunstancias, era mejor que no me comunicara con él.- dijo algo triste.

-Lo siento_...- dije._

-Yo también- dijo Lily.  Ella nos sonrió a ambas.

-Bueno no hay porque alarmarse...- dijo Lily sonriéndonos.- ¿por qué no te quedas aquí, en  casa por unos cuantos días conmigo?- preguntó la joven sonriéndole.

-Oye ¿Pero James no vendrá a presentarse con tus padres?-preguntó Nathaly de la nada.  Las observé a ambas.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunté – ¿Cómo que James...- dije sonriéndome.  Lily se sonrojaba salvajemente.

-James me ha propuesto matrimonio y he dicho que si... ahora si dije que si (porque la primera vez, no le di respuesta).

-¿En serio??? ¡¡Vaya!!- sonriéndome y abrazándole.   -¿Cuándo me lo pensaban decir? ¿cuándo James hijo, naciese? –pregunté indignada. Pero en realidad estaba feliz por ella.

-Nada que ver... pero me he dispuesto a hacer a James muy feliz...- dijo Lily sonriéndonos.- Porque él se lo merece... lo juzgaba mal todos aquellos años; el sufriendo tanto por la muerte de sus padres y lo ocultaba bajo sus bromas con los demás... hemos quedado que, vendrá la próxima semana.  Primero, tiene que disponer unas cuantas cosas...

-Lo que si es cierto, es que, me imagino lo que esa extraña hermana tuya dirá...- dijo Nathaly Torciendo sutilmente su nariz.- Mira eso de no respondernos ni mirarnos en toda la noche... suerte que tus padres son diferentes...

-Bueno, si. Aunque, no se como tomen el hecho de que, me casaré con apenas 18 años... o en todo caso, que será con un mago y dejaré mi casa...- entristeciéndose.- Pero... amo mucho a James y últimamente me siento mas cómoda con él que jamás me sentí con Petunia... y mis padres, lo querrán como lo quiero yo y mas... porque James es alguien a quien se le quiere con poco esfuerzo...

-Pues él te ama mucho también...- _dije_ – espero que su felicidad sea por siempre... pues en mi caso, Cornell hubiera adorado a Sirius y a Ephifanie, le hubiera dado un episodio.- _Sonriéndome sutilmente_.- "¡Acaso has perdido el juicio Arlenys Marie Thompson!! Involucrarte con un _Playboy_" Lo que me hubiera gustado ver... pero cambiemos de tema.- _y mirando a Nathaly quien aun se reía de la imitación de la voz de mi madrastra, dije.-_ ¿Dejarás al pobre Remus solo? Mira que hay varías de Hogwarts que no dudo que lo "cuiden" en tu ausencia...- guiñándole el ojo.

_Lily se sonrió y Nathaly nuevamente se sonrojó. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y bajando su vista, dijo en casi un susurro_.- No... porque yo me voy de viaje con él...

Miré a Lily y luego el rostro de mi amiga.  – ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿por qué tu... tu no...- señalándole.- ¿tu no... ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?- _preguntó sorprendiéndome._

-Bueno es que... eso de viajar con un chico que a pesar de todo es tu novio, atrae una serie de conclusiones... – sonrojándome.- Bueno está...- haciendo gestos con mis manos para dar a entender lo que quería decir.

Lo que ninguna comprendió.

-No entiendo...- decía Lily.

-Yo tampoco – respondió Nathaly.

-Bueno es que...- dije sonrojada.- Es decir... – tosiendo.- Cuando viajas con un hombre, que por cierto te atrae, la convivencia diaria, los ambientes y atmósferas, pueden hacerte realizar cosas... bueno...- tosiendo.- Remus y tu solos... ¿me entiendes?

Al fin la mente de Nathaly conectó mi comportamiento y las ideas generales que le transmitía. pero yo sabía porque lo decía.

-Bueno... si...- dijo apenadísima.- Se ya a que te refieres....

-Pero no lo niegas....

-no lo niego...

-¿por qué?

-Porque ya ha ocurrido algo...- _respondió ella siguiendo con ocultar su rostro detrás de sus manos._

_Lily y yo nos miramos unos instantes.-_ ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily retirando las manos del rostro de Nathaly para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Acaso pasó algo entre tu y Remus?

_Ambas observamos sorprendida como Nathaly Malfoy, nuestra inocente e ingenua y sobre todo, tímida mejor amiga, asentía_.- Es que hemos hablado y créeme que nuestra intención no era caer en ese tema... pero era inevitable... y hablamos...

-¿y? preguntó Lily.

-Bueno hemos decidido esperar... el momento adecuado... es todo un caballero chicas...- sonrió la joven sonrojada.- Es decir...- haciendo nuevamente ademanes ahora para que nosotras entendiéramos. Cosa que hacíamos y sorprendidas también.

-¿Tu te le insinuaste?- _pregunté de la nada y sorprendidísima de lo que escuchaba._

_Pero Nathaly asentía apenadamente_.

-Conociendo a Remus...- dijo Lily .- se comportó como un caballero...

-Si y hemos decidido esperar...- _dijo Nathaly aun mas roja y de la nada preguntó a Arly.- _¿Cómo va lo tuyo con Sirius?

_Mi mirada se dilató ante ahora las miradas que recibía de Lily y Nathaly_.

-Es cierto...- _dijo Lily sorprendiéndome con lo siguiente_.- Según me enteré, Sirius averiguó la manera de llegar a tu alcoba secreta e incluso planeó una velada romántica...

_Los dos pares de ojos me miraban con complicidad y picardía._

-Y si recordamos que mi mejor amiga es como leña: una mecha de fuego y se prende...- dijo Nathaly.

-¡¡NAT!! _grité avergonzada_.

-Pero es verdad: Si mira lo que pasó la noche que McGonagall los encontró en nuestra alcoba.- Dijo Lily sorprendiéndome.- Mira: nosotros espiamos.... y vimos ... algunas cositas...

-Como Sirius sobre ti... –dijo Nathaly.

_Mi rostro estaba tan rojo que lo sentía arder. También mis manos estaban húmedas de mi nerviosismo. _

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- preguntó Lily.

-Nada...- _dije inocentemente y diciendo la verdad_- Sorprendentemente... Sirius es un caballero conmigo; igual que Remus contigo...

-Pero Remus no me besa como a ti Sirius...- dijo Nathaly.- o yo no le respondo como tu hiciste... – _en ese momento le cubría yo la boca. No podía escuchar mas narración detallada de su parte.  _

Lily se reía.  Y pronto me preguntó.- ¿Así que tu y él...- haciendo señas que comprendí.

-No...- _respondí azoradísi_ma.- Para nada... bueno mas allá de unos besos...- tocando mis gafas.- porque siempre estas  gafas interfieren o algo mas: sus heridas o nuestras discusiones o sus celos, siempre intervienen...

-Pero si él te lo propusiera....- _preguntaba Lily.  Ella estaba sonrojada. Pero al igual que Nathaly o yo con ellas, el hilo de curiosidad nos invadía._

-Si ¿Y si él te lo propusiera?- preguntó la vocecita de Jia quien pretendía momentos antes de estar dormida.  Pero solo eso.

-¿no que estabas dormida?- preguntó Nathaly.

-Pero me espanté con ustedes hablando y sonaba tan interesante...- sonriendo traviesamente.- Muy interesante...- sacando su lengua de manera traviesa.

Las cuatro nos reímos.  Pero Nathaly volvió al tema.- ¿Y bien? ¿lo harías?- observando a su mejor amiga abochornada ante las preguntas.

-¿por que me preguntas????- gritó para que la dejaran de interrogar.- ¡¡Déjenme en paz!!

-Ah noooo.- decía Nathaly sonriéndose.- Ahora nos dirás... ¿lo harías??

-Bueno...- dijo ella solamente y con un gesto de cabezadita.

-¡No!- decía Lily.,- ¿Quién lo creería? ¡¡vaya, vaya!!

-Mira quien lo dice: Si James y tu ...vaya...- dijo Arly sonriendo.- vi las fotos en las orillas del bosque... las del día de nieve...- _sonriéndole al ver que comenzaba a recordar aquellas fotos. Porque Nathaly los había sorprendido_.- no dudo que anden avanzaditos...

-¿Por que ella sabe de eso? preguntó mirando a Nathaly amenazante.

-Porque las encontró en mi portafolios... – dijo sonriéndose.  – o en el escritorio... bueno en un momento que las estudiaba si las agregaba a mi final...- viendo como Lily se sorprendía y extendía sus manos para ahorcarla.-¡¡¡Pero no lo hice!! Nadie excepto Arly vio las fotos...

pero en ese momento, Jia levantaba la mano. –Yo la vi también...

-Un momento.- dijo Lily sonrojada- por esa foto... bueno... es decir...

-¿Tu y James?- _preguntaba ahora Jia.  Vaya que éramos una mala influencia en la niña_.

-Bueno... no.. aun no lo hablamos... solo me pidió que me casara con él...

-pero tu: lo sabemos... ¿pero él que?

-No lo creo...- dijo Lily sonriéndonos.

-Bueno...- _comenté torciendo mi  nariz_- con el grupo de trepadoras que tuvieron de novias en todos estos años...- _sacudiendo mi cabez_a—Mírenme a mi...

-Bueno pero dices que Sirius no te ha pedido nada ¿o si?- preguntó Nathaly.

-No ha dicho nada... directo, pero...-

-Pero nada... Remus es su amigo ¿Quieres que lo investigue por ti?- _preguntó Nathaly para fastidiarme. Lo ultimo que quería saber era con cuantas chicas Sirius había intimado_.

-¿cómo te atreves??? _grité escandalizada_.- A un chico no se le pregunta eso...

-Ay como gritas...- dijo ella cubriéndose sus oídos.- A mi parecer, no te quieres enterar...

Ahí Arly la miró fijamente y se detuvo. Sentándose nuevamente, negó con su cabeza y manteniendo su mirada en sus manos sobre sus piernas dijo.- no quiero saberlo...

-¿por qué no?- preguntó Jia.

-Tengo 18 años...- dijo Arly.- Nunca he tenido novio... vine a involucrarme con Sirius dando mis primeros besos a Lucius Malfoy... y ahora con Sirius... soy algo de él... en estos momentos, voy a pasar unos días a su casa. O esos son los planes... no quiero ideas en las cabezas de ambos. Mira lo que dicen: que poco nos falta...

-¿Conocerás a los Black?- preguntó Nathaly sonriendo.- ¡Vaya! La cosa es en serio...- azorándome aun mas.

-Los conocí en Navidad...- dijo Lily sonriendo.- Son muy simpáticos y amables... les caerás bien...

-Si pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo Sirius me presentará? ¿Cómo su amiga o como su novia?  ¿Cómo lo tomará la "mas antigua casa Black" de que uno de sus mas prominentes herederos esté involucrado con una media muggle...?

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? preguntó Nathaly sonriendo.- Eso no es nada... preocúpate si te presenta como su esposa...- ahí Arly le miró sorprendida y azorada mas que nunca.- porque ahí tendrás que preocuparte por compartir la alcoba y llevarte bien con tu suegra...

Las tres jóvenes restantes se reían ante el gesto que provocó este comentario en la cara de Arly.

_"Horas después dormíamos.  Aunque Nathaly se despertó espantándonos a todas, quejándose de una pesadilla:  según nos contó en ella, Remus estaba con otra chica y después cosas horribles pasaban. No quiso entrar en detalles y calmándole dijimos que era de tantos dulces que comimos. No nos volvimos a dormir hasta que ella la sentimos que dormía. No volvió a despertarse de esa manera."_

"Creo que el comentario antes de dormirnos de que Sirius me podría presentar como su esposa, comenzó a afectarme a mi también.  Las imágenes no eran muy claras pero involucraban a Sirius y a Mi.  Mejor no pienso en ello, o me arrepentiría. Porque la verdad es que, la idea de Sirius y yo llegar a "ahí" me atemoriza.  O es que ¿Tengo miedo o nervios? No lo se, ni quiero pensarlo... porque hasta ahora no lo ha propuesto; pero ¿Y si lo hace? ¿aceptaré yo o lo rechazaré? Mejor no lo pienso"

"Despertamos bien tarde a la mañana siguiente. En realidad, era con el corre corre de su hermana mayor llamada Petunia.  Era todo lo contrario a Lily.  La había visto una que otra vez, pero convivir con ella era cosa distinta.   Salía temprano en la mañana para no vernos o chocar con nosotras y no llegaba hasta bien entrada la noche. Estábamos felices mientras desayunábamos en la cocina mientras su madre nos preguntaba de todo. Era perfecto.  Aunque, ni Nathaly y yo no teníamos a nadie. Bueno, yo tenía a Daniel, pero él estaba en Bulgaria."

"Pero ¿por qué me sentía tan diferente? ¿por qué pensaba en esos instantes de ver a Lily compartir con su madre de que, mi vida no era del todo completa? Si faltaba algo.  En un momento, me escapé de la cocina, dejando a mis amigas allí y me escabullí a la habitación; Abrí el álbum de fotos que me entregó Daniel y hojeaba una hoja tras otra.  Si me parecía a mi madre. Sonreí al observar que mi padre, Marcus, usaba gafas; Cornell no utilizaba gafas. Miré los ojos y el pelo de la foto de mi madre y si me parecía a ella ¿pero en que otras cosas me parecía a uno y a otro?"

-¿Arly?- dijo Nathaly regresándome a la realidad.- Te estábamos buscando...- sentándose a mi lado.- ¿son las fotos de tus verdaderos padres?- pidiéndome verlas.  Así le dejé verlas.  Un par de minutos en silencio y dijo.- Te pareces a tu madre...-sonriéndome. Le respondí.

-Daniel dice lo mismo...- a lo que ella se sonrió,.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso es raro: llamar al profesor Roberts como Daniel. Recuerdo la primera vez, el primer día de clases con "Daniel".- Observándome con emoción.- ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste "Adonis en Hogwarts"   -Sonrojándome ante su comentario.- ¿Quién te hubiera dicho que hablabas de tu familia? Y mira: tu padre era muy apuesto en sus tiempos también...- mostrándome la foto de mi padre junto a Cornell vistiendo ambos las túnicas de las dos casas mas rivales de Hogwarts.- Eso demuestra que la amistad entre casas como Slytherin es posible... y mira: tiene cierto parecido con Sirius con el pelo largo.- Mostrándome una foto de quinto año en donde estaban mi verdadero padre y Cornell.- Vaya que los gustos por Playboys lo sacaste de tu madre.- sonrojándome.

-Es lo mismo que Lily y Severus Snape- respondí acerca de las rivalidades y sentimientos y amistades entre casa como Slytherin y Gryffindor.- Nosotras y Chloe...- sonriéndome.- ¿Sabes que andan Snape y Chloe?

Ella asintió sonriéndome.- Pero Snape... espero que sepa valorar a Chloe... al principio, siempre pensé que Chloe era del grupo "Adoro a Lucius Malfoy" pero en verdad era distinta...

-Solo que sentía algo por Snape.- respondí.- Además, Chloe era mi contacto para mis apuestas en Slytherin...

 -Si... me doy cuenta ahora...- dejando el álbum atrás y tomando mi mano para ponernos de pie.- Vamos. Lily nos llevará a un centro comercial muggle y a tomar café en un pequeño restaurante lleno de muggles... será divertido; Además que dice que primero iremos a Gringgotts a cambiar el dinero de Jia.  Comprará ropa nueva.  Creo que yo también compraré...- sonriendo mientras me daba solo la oportunidad de tomar el abrigo.

"Pero no me atreví a desilusionar a Nathaly y acepté acompañarlas.  Porque yo, quería compartir todo el tiempo posible con ella.  Porque siempre había sido mi mejor amiga y poco me quedaba por compartir.  Pronto nos veríamos separadas: por las circunstancias, la distancia y la vida misma... pero eso no sería hasta mas adelante..."

**- Continuará.... **

**Muchisisismas gracias por todos los reviews... como saben el cuatro de junio se estrenó la esperada película del "Prisionero de Azkaban" saben que como admiradora hasta la locura de los Merodeadores (pero para su mala suerte, no será estrenada en su nación hasta el diez de junio), y escritora de fics de merodeadores, estaré extasiada para esos días... así que si esperan actualización antes del 20, tendrán que esperarse nn . Muchas gracias a las chicas que siguen mis historias por aquí.  Espero que la historia les esté gustando.**

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, Sirius Black a _sakurajournalyahoo.com_ **


	28. capitulo 27

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos" **

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Por Crystal.**

**----------**

**Capitulo 27. "La honorable casa de Black".**

**----------**

**_"_**_De los siguientes días a la llegada de Sirius a la casa de Lily para ir por mi, la pasé hecha un manojo de nervios. Nathaly esperaba al día siguiente la llegada de Remus para iniciar su viaje juntos."_

-ya sabes...- _decía a Nathaly cada vez que tenía una oportunidad.-_ Solo estaremos una lechuza de distancia...- _sonriéndole_.- Puedes escribirme hasta veinte veces si quieres...- _decía mientras empacaba mis pertenencias. Sirius llegaría en cualquier momento._

 -Te voy a extrañar tanto_...- decía ella con una voz que partía el corazón_.- no es lo mismo... no se a donde voy y la lechuza le costará trabajo encontrarme...

-Entonces ve a un servicio postal de lechuzas del lugar... creo que en todas partes hay uno...- _sonreía para que ella no notara mi tristeza.  Era como mi hermana._

_Cuando de repente se sintió este sonido seco que provenía de abajo y para lo próximo, escuchábamos a alguien subir las escaleras a mil y una y después una puerta cerrándose con violencia. Nos observábamos entre nosotras para luego ver el rostro de nuestra pelirroja amiga observándonos desde el rellano con una sonrisilla conspiradora. _

_Mientras Jia ya tenía sus maletas listas.  Su ventaja era que, se iría con Sirius y conmigo dado que vivía a pocas casas de los Blacks._

Lily entró sonriéndose y dijo- Adoro a Sirius.... ¿Saben lo que ha hecho?- negando nosotras con la cabeza dijo.- Ha llegado por la chimenea...

-¡Polvos Flu!!- dijo Nathaly contenta.- ¿Y quien salió corriendo?

-Petunia...- sonriéndonos aun mas.- Decía algo de los monstruos de los hechiceros... pero lo que no le ha gustado es lo que vio después...

En ese momento, se quitó de la puerta, dejando entrar a tres galantes y apuestos jóvenes con túnicas de magos.  La mirada añil de sujeto me buscó desde que entró y me fui a sus brazos.  No pude evitarlo.

_Después eran Remus y James quien abrazó a Lily por la cintura. Lily dijo_.- No le ha gustado que el primero que salió me besara como lo hizo...- _sonrojándose y James sonriendo ampliamente_.- La pobre no saldrá hasta mañana...—_compadeciéndose un poco pobremente de su propia hermana. _

-Pues hemos llegado por ustedes...- sonrió Remus quien observaba a Nathaly con ternura. Después mirando a Sirius dijo.- Canuto: ya sabes; pórtate bien en tu casa ...- sonriéndome a mi luego.- para que no se de el incidente de Hogwarts...

Todos se sonreían de nuestros rostros. Cuando miré a mi lado, Sirius enterraba su rostro en mi hombro pues le dio vergüenza lo que dijo su amigo. Es extraño no ver a Sirius alardeando de lo que hace o no hace con una de sus novias.  Eso me hace feliz.  Feliz de que, no soy una mas del montón.

_Ya abajo nos observamos unos con otros.  Lo que siete años, de convivencia, aventuras y deseos además de secretos nos hacen a nosotros. Me despedí de los padres de Lily y de mis amigos. Lo que parece es que, James se quedará a conocer a sus futuros suegros y Nathaly se irá con él luego. Miré a un lado y tomando mi maleta, Sirius tomó mi baúl y me despedí de mis amigos. _

-Pero... ¿por qué no se quedan un rato mas?- nos reclamó Lily.- Se quedan a almorzar y así pasamos todo este tiempo juntos...

-No podemos causarle mas molestias a tu madre...- sonreí diciéndole.- somos demasiados y la verdad es que...

-Ah pero eso no es problema.- respondió ella y observando a los chicos dijo.- ¿Andan con dinero?

-Podemos pasar por Gringgots – respondió Sirius.

-Yo tengo.- dijo Remus.

-Yo iría a Gringotts también...

-Pues resuelto.- dijo Lily sonriéndonos.- Iremos a Londres; pasaremos por Diagon y almorzaremos en un restaurante muggle...

-¿QUEEEEEEE???- preguntaron James y Remus.

_Lily y Sirius se sonreían ante sus rostros_

_Nathaly y yo nos sonreímos.  A lo que Nathaly dijo_.- Bueno, no es tan mala la idea...

-¿Tienen algo en contra de los muggles?- preguntó Lily haciendo pucheros con su rostro y acercándose a James dijo.- Porque puede ser muy divertido... ¿Si?

James la observó y Sirius se sonrió ante la cara de James con los gestos de su preciosa prometida.

-Pero recuerda que quería hablarle a tus padres de nuestro compromiso...- opinó James.

-Puedes hacerlo...- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Durante la cena...- tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo a la puerta. Deteniéndose quitó el abrigo del joven que era de Hogwarts y le colocó uno de los de su padre.- Ponte esto.- dejando el otro a un lado.- Ustedes también chicos...- dijo Lily observando a Remus y a Sirius y ellos miraron sus abrigos.- Nadie conoce Hogwarts y esos abrigos llamarían la atención...- pasándoles abrigos color café y mostaza a ellos.

-Oigan ¿yo que?- preguntó Jia cruzada de brazos y reclamando.- ¿Dónde está Frank?

-Se quedó en casa...- dijo Sirius.- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-¿Todos en pareja y yo sola? No gracias...- tomando un puñado de polvos flu que había en la mesilla delante de la chimenea.- Me voy a casa...- Diciendo "Casa de Frank Black" y desapareciendo de ahí.

Todas nos quedamos sorprendidas. Parecía enojada que esa salida fuera planeada por nosotras y ella quedara sin pareja.

-ya se le pasará.- dijo Sirius sonriendo.- Frank se encargará que se le quite el enojo...- y tomando mi mano y sujetándola dijo.- bien ¿Qué esperamos?- observando a Lily dudar ante la conducta de Jia.

_Finalmente salimos.  Todos fuimos al callejón Diagon y luego salimos de allí para caminar entre los Muggles y observando los escaparates de tiendas y almacenes en las calles. _

_En un momento que llevábamos rato paseando nos detuvimos unos instantes para cruzar al otro lado de la calle frente al restaurante. Una vez cruzamos, James se percató que alguien faltaba._

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Canuto?- _preguntó señalando donde estábamos nosotros. Ahí observé al mismo tiempo que los demás, que Sirius, quien momentos antes se encontraba a mi lado, se había desaparecido._

-Si fuera el mismo Sirius de un año atrás, te diría que anda coqueteando a alguna chica...- _dijo Remus que provocó que yo le observara de muy mala manera por lo cual, agitaba sus manos diciendo_.- Dije "si fuera el mismo de un año atrás".- _defendiéndose ante mi mirada._

Ahí James miró al otro lado de la calle y se sonrió. Sirius observaba absorto y de espalda a nosotros una vitrina que llamaba su atención poderosamente.

-Iré por él...- dijo James.

-No.-_dije_ – yo iré...- _comenzando a cruzar la calle, mientras ellos se quedaban allá._

-Oye...- _dije tocando su hombro pero sin recibir ninguna reacción de su parte_. –Te esperamos... ¿Qué tanto ves?-_pregunté observando la vitrina sin ningún interés en particular. _

-Alcanza hasta 200 kilómetros por hora...- _dijo con una voz infantil y fascinada_.- Mira esos cromos en las ajustadoras... debe de manejarse divinamente...- Sonriendo.

-¿De que hablas_?.- pregunté mirando nuevamente el frente de aquel local.  Ahí fue que me percaté. Mirando el lugar y los exhibidores que tenían todo tipo de accesorios para vehículos muggles en especial, observaba aquel escaparate que tenía aquella motocicleta. -_ ¿Te gustan los vehículos muggles?- _pregunté asombrada_.- ¿En serio te gusta ese aparato?- dudando.

-Oye... imagínate esto:  el viento en tu rostro, la brisa y los paisajes que puedes ver y que no te facilita un coche normal... es un bonito sueño...

_Lo observé un poco confundida y pregunt_.- ¿Desde cuando te gustan las motos?

-Desde que tenía 12 y acompañé a James a la ciudad... este sujeto alto salió de la esquina conduciendo aquella moto... brillaba mucho por el sol... pero desde aquella vez.- _Suspirando. Ahí no pude contener mi risa a lo que él, me miró y torciendo su nariz preguntó.-_¿De que te ríes tanto?

- no lo tomes a mal.- _dije colgándome de su brazo.-_ Es que me parece simplemente adorable... eso de interesarte motos por cierta admiración de la infancia...

-¿Cuál infancia? A los doces yo salía a citas con mis niñeras...- dijo defendiéndose.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que me lo encuentro de lo mas encantador que aun con 18 años, tiendas a ser tan infantil con ciertas cosas... no es nada malo.- _aun observando la moto y dándole un segundo vistazo dije.-_ Bueno, si la compras, prométeme que me llevarás de paseo en ella... – sonriéndole.

-¿Acaso piensas subirte a una moto? Señorita Thompson –Roberts: Ese no es el correcto vehículo de una dama...- _dijo con cierta entonación en su voz algo atractiva.  Creo que la idea de que estuviese subido a ella con una chica, le atraía._

-Bueno: no eres el novio perfecto de una dama y sin embargo, ando contigo ¿o no?

_Me observó por unos instantes y dijo_.- ¿acaso coqueteas conmigo?- _con cierta mirada conspiradora de su parte._

-Tu lo haces siempre...- respondí.

_El solo me observó unos instantes y dándome un beso en los labios muy superficial, coment_.- Aprendes muchas cosas niña...- _abrazándome y observando la vidriera por ultima vez._- me encantará llevarte de paseo un día de estos cuando la compre... ¿De acuerdo?- _mirando a ambos lados para cruzar la calle._

_Al otro lado nuestros amigos nos esperaban impacientemente.-_ ¿De que tanto hablaban_?- preguntó Nathaly a nuestra llegada_.- Pensábamos que se quedarían charlando para siempre...

-Nada...- _dijo Sirius sonriendo y aun abrazándome_.- Hablando de vehículos muggles ¿No Arly? Y de las conductas adecuadas de las damas...

_No pude evitar el sonrojarme. Porque mucha de las cosas que dije con ironía, surgieron mas coquetas de lo que jamás pensé que diría. ¿En verdad este sujeto, Sirius, podía lograr que de mi surgiera cierta Arly Thompson que yo misma desconocía? Por lo que parecía, era cierto..._

**------------**

_Cuando llegamos al atardecer a la casa de Lily nos despedimos de nuestros amigos. finalmente, Nathaly se quedaba a pasar la noche en casa de Lily y Remus se iría cuando el momento llegara en la noche con James.  Por tanto Lily invitó a Remus a cenar con ellos._

_Lo que era perfecto: Después me enteraría con lujo de detalles que pasaría y si James le pediría la mano a Lily enfrente de Remus y Nathaly y que diría la imprudente y muggle hermana de nuestra amiga._

_Me despedí de la señora Evans con cortesía y pronto, Sirius y yo ingresábamos a la chimenea y nos íbamos a su casa. _

**------------**

En silencio, estaban a la mesa, James, Lily, los señores Evans, Petunia, Nathaly y Remus cenando.  Iban por la ternera cuando la voz del señor Evans los trajo al presente. 

-¿Y bien? ¿chicos que piensan hacer ahora que ha terminado el colegio?- preguntó para romper el hielo.

Aun Lily no les decía que James era su novio.  Poco sabían de los eventos y declaraciones que desencadenarían momentos después. Pero por ahora, todas las miradas (excepto Petunia que observaba su comida con cierto asco, para evitar mirar a Nathaly o a Remus o a James) era unas  a otras.

-Bueno...- dijo Remus tomando la palabra.- Yo viajaré en los próximos días...- observando a Nathaly quien le sonrió.- Tengo ciertas investigaciones e indagaciones que requiero realizar...

-¿Acerca de que?- preguntó la Señora Evans.

-Eh...- dijo Remus tratando de encontrar de que en realidad. James se le quedó por igual observándole dado que sabía que viajaría para buscar vestigios de licántropos como él. 

-Mitología y leyendas de algunas regiones de Europa, Señora Evans.- dijo Nathaly tomando la palabra.- Ya sabe, acerca de folclores y leyendas sobre Vampiros, hombres lobo, etc.

-Bueno, personalmente y con todo lo que he visto en estos últimos siete años por mi pequeña.- señalando a Lily y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.,- Dudo mucho que sean leyendas... considerando que tenemos una bruja en la familia...

Tal ves por el tono de orgullo que usó la madre de Lily, fue lo que provocó que se escuchara como los cubiertos caían y chocaban con violencia en el plato de Petunia.

-lo siento...- dijo ella recogiéndolos y cortando espárragos.- Se me resbalaron...- pero observando con violencia a Lily y con repudio a los chicos.

 -En cierta forma...- dijo Lily atrayendo las miradas y tratando de que otro incidente con Petunia no ocurriese.- Si fue parte de mis años de estudio, mamá... pero Remus acompañado de Nathaly lo investigarán mas a fondo...

-¿Nathaly? ¿acaso viajarás también? – preguntó la señora Evans sorprendida.- Pero no es algo incómodo esas investigaciones de campo ¿para una chica?

-No señora... es igual de práctico... además, no iré sola.  Acompañaré a Remus...

-Pero ¿que piensa tu familia de esto? Dejar a tus padres tan temprano... ¿Cuánto durará un viaje así?

-No se con exactitud- respondió Nathaly – Y mi familia no se opone...

-¿No? ¿tu madre? ¿ tu padre tal vez?

-No señora .—dijo Nathaly manteniendo la compostura. Pero los otros rostros (Remus, James y Lily se entristecieron):- Mis padres están muertos...

-¿Qué? Lo siento...- dijo ella al notar el error que había cometido. Mientras en el rostro de Nathaly se denotaba tristeza.- No lo sabía, Lily no me dijo nada.

-No... es que, mi madre murió siendo yo una bebé... y mi padre, murió hace poco tiempo... despreocúpese.

El silencio volvió a reinar.  En ese momento, el señor Evans observó a James quien se mantenía en silencio.- ¿Y tu chico? ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

James lo pensó un momento y respondió.- Voy a ingresar a los Aurores.- notando la duda en los rostros de los Evans, agregó.- Es un grupo que se encarga de mantener el orden en el mundo de los magos... en especial con un sujeto que anda causando problemas...

-Creo que Lily habló de él.-dijo La señora Evans.-¿cómo es que se llama? Se me ha olvidado...

-Voldemort.- dijo James secamente.- Así es...

-Cuando ella me comentó de lo que ese sujeto hace con las personas y que está causando tantas desgracias, pensé no enviarla al ultimo año a Hogwarts... pero Lily es fuerte y competente...- sonriéndole.- Ella no caerá en su juego...- a lo que la joven sonrió.

-¿Eso ocupará mucho tiempo de tu vida, no?- preguntó el señor Evans a James.

-Algo así. Ocupa tiempo...pero – dudando decirlo.- Será antes de casarme...

Ahí Nathaly notó el nerviosismo en la mirada de Lily quien tomaba un sorbo de agua que tenía delante de ella.

-¿casarte?- preguntó el señor Evans sonriéndole.- ¡¡Pero muchacho!! Solo tienes ¿Cuánto? 18 ¿No?

-Así es... pero entre los magos, se casan jóvenes papá...- dijo Lily – no es extraño y James tiene la estabilidad, económica para lograrlo...

-Bueno, no lo dudo y se ve que es muy serio y decidido- observándole una vez mas.- Pero ¿Matrimonio con 18? Espera por lo menos dos o tres años mas... vivir un poco mas...

-lamento llevarle la contraria.- dijo James interrumpiendo.- Pero vi a mis padres que el tiempo que tuvieron juntos, no les bastó. Yo creo que, si amo, me he enamorado perdidamente, pienso aprovechar cada minuto de felicidad que tenga... porque uno no sabe cuanto será el ultimo...

-Estoy de acuerdo con el muchacho.- Dijo la señora Evans sonriéndoles y sorprendiendo a su esposo.- Además, según recuerdo, yo tenía 16 cuando me casé contigo...

-¡Es eso cierto?- preguntó Lily sorprendida.

-si, pero yo tenía 20 – dijo el Señor Evans de la nada.- ustedes, las tuvimos después de cumplir cinco o seis años de casados...

-Entonces ¿Es compañera tuya en el colegio?- preguntó la Señora Evans.

-Si, así es...- respondió James.

-Vaya muchacho, pareces estar decidido, cosa que admiro...- dijo el señor Evans sonriéndole.- Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo...

-Lily ¿Supongo que asistirás a la boda?- dijo la señora Evans sonriéndole.

Ahí Remus no pudo soportar la risa.  Nathaly tuvo que evitar sonreírse también.

Ahí fue que Petunia mas abierta que sus padres, comenzó a  comprender antes de que estallara la noticia. Pero sus gestos pasaron desapercibidos por sus padres.

-Tengo que...- dijo Lily asintiendo y con un sonrojo en su mirada.  Ahí James tomó su mano que estaba sobre la mesa.- Por eso, he planeado esta cena hoy... tenemos algo que decirles...- sonriendo.

-No...- dijo La señora Evans sorprendida y conectando todo.- No... porque cuando me lo presentaste esta noche... dijiste que era "Un amigo" nunca dijiste que era...- señalando a James.- que era....

-¡¡¡¡MADRE SANTA: TE CASARAS CON ÉL!!!!- salió finalmente de los labios de Petunia poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente. Incluso los cubiertos cayeron al suelo nuevamente.- ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio?

-petunia: no ayudas...- dijo Lily molestándose.

-Por eso vine hoy...- dijo James.- Le pedí a Lily que se casara conmigo... y ella ha aceptado... pero quise venir esta noche para que queden seguros y tranquilos de que ella será feliz... porque yo la amo...

-Y yo lo amo a él...- dijo Lily observando a sus padres perder el color ante la noticia.

-¡¡Esto no es cierto!! ¡¡otro como ella!! ¡¡un fenómeno!!- dijo Petunia escandalizada.

Remus observaba esa joven con desesperación.  Para ser la hermana de Lily, podía llegar a ser alguien insoportable.

-Querida...- dijo su padre manteniendo la calma e ignorando el escándalo de Petunia..- Solo tienes 18 años...

-¿Qué con eso?- preguntó la joven sorprendida.- No veo que le reclamen a Petunia...-señalando a su hermana.

-Porque petunia tiene veinte años...- dijo su madre.

-Hace un momento, dijiste que te casaste a los 16...- reclamó Lily.- Y tu amas a papá ¿no?

-Si, pero recién saliste del colegio de magia... además, sabes muy bien que esa vida que él llevará es de peligros...- dijo el señor Black.- No quiero una hija viuda antes de los veinte...

-¡¡Deberían encerrarlo en prisión!!- dijo Petunia.- ¡¡Sabrá Dios lo que han hecho a solas en ese colegio y ahora es que lo anuncian!!

Nathaly y Remus querían convertirla en sapo para que guardase silencio.

-¿A cual? ¿Azkaban?- preguntó James.

-¿qué rayos es eso? – preguntó Petunia ante la extraña mención de aquel lugar.

-Prisión de magos que está resguardada por Dementores... monstruosas criaturas de...- comenzó a Decir Remus pero la voz del padre de Lily los interrumpió.

-Chicos..- dijo el señor Evans observando a los demás y a su hija mayor.- ¿Podrían disculparnos? Necesitamos hablar con nuestra hija y el señor Potter.

Así lo hicieron los jóvenes a la par que Lily y James permanecían calmados ante la negativa aparente por parte de los Evans.  Guardaron silencio por varios minutos antes de hacer cualquier pregunta.

-No digo...- comenzó el señor Evans.- Que Lily no puede casarse con quien quiera... pero eres, Potter, su primer y único novio... lo se porque conocemos a nuestra hija y hemos tenido con ella siempre una honesta relación... .- ahí observando a su hija.- y no hacemos distinción contigo y tu hermana, Pero tienes que comprendernos: Esto es nuevo para nosotros... nuestra hija viene del colegio de donde no la vimos en todo un año; No viniste si quiera en navidad cosa que nos sorprendió. Ahora, vienes y sin previo aviso, arrojas estas noticias...

Ahí Lily notó como su madre se ponía de pie y le servía a ella y a su esposo un escocés.

-No digo que deben entenderlo inmediatamente... solo que tengamos su aprobación...- respondió Lily.- Hemos pasado estos últimos meses, muy difíciles y en un momento en que la incertidumbre se apoderó de mi, me percaté de cuanto lo amaba, cuando vi cuan cerca estuve de perderlo...- aferrando la mano de James y diciendo con seguridad.- Y estoy segura de lo que quiero. Se que piensan que soy joven... muy joven. Pero tampoco, soy una chica normal.  Y si el deseo de James es volverse auror, yo también lo quiero... y estar a su lado, apoyándolo.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por que es necesario que se casen tan jóvenes? Por favor, piénsalo unos momentos... dense un tiempo...- comentó el señor Evans.

-Se que esto se viene de golpe.- dijo James ahora observándoles con seriedad a través de las gafas. – Pero tienen que comprender nuestro sentir y nuestro punto de vista... amo a su hija, tanto así que se que lo nuestro es eterno... me he sentido así posiblemente desde que la conocí.  Además, tengan claro que ella tendrá todo lo que necesita.  Me encargaré de hacerla tan feliz como su presencia lo hace conmigo...

Los Evans se observaron entre si.  La señora Evans, con un temblar en su voz preguntó.- ¿Cuándo piensan contraer matrimonio?

-Tan pronto como sea posible.- respondió James con una sonrisilla y agregó.- Pero vuelvo y repito que, no tienen porque preocuparse.  Amo a su hija muchísimo y hacemos lo correcto...

La señora Evans colocó su mano en el hombro de su esposo.  Este se quedaba observando las miradas de ambos muchachos.

Tomando un largo momento y una bocanada de aire comentó.- 18 años es poco tiempo para los padres... e inmediatamente, viene alguien que ve el valor que tienes... y el potencial que siempre supimos que poseías... no nos puedes culpar por no querer dejar ir a nuestra pequeña...- Sonriendo nervioso.

Ahí Lily notó las miradas de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de nostalgia de sus padres, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a abrazar a su madre mientras el señor Evans congratulaba a James de la mano. 

- se que eres un buen muchacho... y que cuidarás a mi pequeña...- sonrió el señor Evans una vez Lily le abrazó.- Pero... recuerden que siempre tendrán un lugar adonde venir...

Porque los Evans estaban conscientes que Lily y James, no vivirían cerca.

-¿Hija? ¿estás segura?- preguntaba su madre una vez mas.

Lily asintió a la vez que abrazaba a su prometido.

Una vez salieron del comedor, Nathaly se arrojó a los brazos de Lily pues por los rostros que salieron de ahí, se percataron que los Evans dieron su visto bueno ante el compromiso.

Petunia observaba a uno y a otro con desprecio. Al final dijo.- NO... no puedo creerlo... ¿LA dejarán???...- señalando a James.- La dejarán involucrarse maritalmente con un fenómeno...

-Petunia, cálmate...- decía su madre.

-¡¡no!! – dijo ella retrocediendo.- Que hagan lo que quieran, pero ... me largo...- dirigiéndose a la salida.- Si ellos se unen a la familia, yo me voy y no sabrán de mi jamás...

-No digas eso...- decía la señora Evans.- No quiero perderte... eres mi hija mayor... cálmate.

-¡no estoy tranquila con esas cosas en mi casa!!

-¿Qué hablas Petunia?- decía Lily,.- Soy tu hermana...

-Ese es un hecho que he dudado... eres una criatura... una criatura horrible y cruel y nadie se da cuenta que eres obra del demonio...

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron como platos.

-Dije mucho tiempo atrás, que debieron encerrarte en un siquiátrico...  porque eres un fenómeno... loco... totalmente alucinado... y no voy a involucrar a Vernon  en una familia de locos...

-Petunia, no tienes porque preocuparte.- dijo Lily seriamente. Porque sabía que su madre amaba a Petunia y se moriría si perdía a sus dos hijas.  – No volveré aquí...- dijo ella seriamente.- Esta noche me voy... para no volver...

-Lily.... – dijo la señora Evans sufriendo aquella noticia.

-Oye: mamá. Estaré bien- dirigiéndose a su madre.- y te escribiré siempre... a ambos.- mirando a su padre.- De todas maneras, no podía vivir cerca...- porque el Ministerio de Magia y en todo lo que estará James involucrado, queda muy lejos de aquí...- abrazando a su madre y besándole en la mejilla.- Iré a empacar...

Petunia aun así, y enojada aun por la noticia del compromiso y observando el cariño que sus padres le tenían a esa chica a quien conocía como su hermana, salió de allí.

-Ayudaré a Lily a empacar.- dijo Nathaly saliendo detrás de su amiga, a los pisos superiores.

Quedándose a solas los Evans con James, el padre de ambas chicas comentó.- Protégela con tu vida si es necesario.- comentó Evans seriamente.- El mundo al cual ella pertenece, en estos momentos, es mas peligroso de lo que uno puede controlar.  Es mi tesoro mas preciado el que te llevas Potter.- aquí James le observó con la misma intensidad..- No podemos perderlas a ambas, por eso se que... ella estará bien con los suyos... aunque no dejaremos de pensar en ella en su ausencia...

-Comprendo perfectamente...- dijo James despidiéndose de ellos.- Y tengan por seguro que siempre estaré para ella...

Se retiró del lugar dejando a ambos padres pensativos.  Subió las escaleras y viendo en la alcoba que estaba entreabierta observó a Nathaly ayudar a Lily a empacar.- ¿Podrías permitirnos unos momentos a solas?

-Si, claro.- dijo Nathaly dejándoles a solas y bajando las escaleras.

James guardó momentos de silencio mientras observaba a Lily de allá para acá empacando y dejando algunas cosas.

-¿No lo pensarás un momento?- dijo James cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella.

-Si te vas ahora, no podrás volver...- deteniendo con esto su labor.- tienes que elegir...

-Creía que lo había hecho.- comentó la chica pelirroja observándole.- Me voy contigo...

-Vas a echarlos de menos... son tus padres. 

-Y yo voy contigo. ¿no lo comprendes verdad?- viéndole negar con su rostro.- Petunia, no importa lo que haga, o deje de hacer, me odiará siempre... es su manera conmigo.- observando a James y riéndose preguntó.- ¿Crees acaso que su ataque de desacuerdo en el comedor, es porque me quiere que no desea que me case? ¡¡Para nada!! Es una egoísta... vine aquí para tener la aprobación de mis padres acerca de lo que hago... eso hice.  Aunque pensé que, duraríamos un par de días mas... pero ¿No todo es perfecto, verdad?

-Lo estás tomando demasiado tranquilo.- dijo James dudando.- Incluso es algo extraño para ti...

-Es que mis padres saben que hago lo correcto.  Además, te amo. Algún momento debía dejar la casa de mis  padres...

-Cuando pasen un par de días, comenzarás a arrepentirte...

Pero Lily se abrazó a él  y dijo en un susurro.- No me arrepentiría incluso de vivir mil vidas contigo... te amo. Me caso contigo y siempre amaré a mis padres... no pueden perder a Petunia cuando se que, no estaré cerca para cuidarlos. En cambio, Petunia vivirá cerca y velará por ellos...

-¿Crees que ella los ama?

-Me odia a mi, pero ama a nuestros padres...- sonrió y besándole en los labios.- Ahora ayúdame a empacar... – dirigiéndose a sus maletas.- Aunque no se donde viviré esta noche...

-Entonces espera a mañana...

-No. ¿Para escuchar las quejas de Petunia? Iré a casa de Remus... dormiré con Nathaly...

-¿por qué no te vas conmigo?- deteniendo su empacar.- A nuestra casa...

Lily le observó con nerviosismo y algo sonrojada. - ¿Nuestra casa?

-Compré una casa. Es pequeña pero servirá mientras tanto...

-James... yo...- dijo sonrojada a lo que él la observó detenidamente.- quisiera que, no pasara nada entre nosotros antes de casarnos...- y tosiendo agregó.- Quiero que lo nuestro, nuestra noche de bodas sea especial...

Ahí él se acercó y se sentó a su lado y besándole la cabeza comentó.- Será como tu quieras... créeme que no estaba en mis planes... pero, sabré esperar...

-No será mucho...- sonrió ella.- Nos casaremos inmediatamente estemos establecidos como aurores...- terminando de empacar agregó.- Me alegra que aclarásemos ese punto...

Pero James guardó silencio, porque así como la amaba, la deseaba. Pero sabría respetarla y esperar.

**_ Continuará..._**

****

**_Bueno, la verdad es que a pesar de ese titulo de capitulo, sino tocamos nada de la casa de Sirius.  Para el siguiente capitulo tendremos la vida y llegada de Arly a la casa de Sirius y las vivencias de los demás personajes en sus vidas como adultos._**

****

**_Desde un principio, pensé que era un fic de tal vez cinco capítulos y ya llevamos 27 con este.  Muchas gracias por los comentarios y Reviews y espero que no se cansen con la historia._**

****

**_Para quienes les interese, Como Remus y Nathaly se van a su búsqueda, habrá otra historia que hará interacción complemento de "Entre confusiones" y saldrá a partir del capitulo 28 y se tratará de la búsqueda de Remus y los sentimientos de Nathaly y él que serán puestos a pruebas ante el descubrimiento de parte de la vida que Remus investiga de los Licántropos.   Con personajes nuevos,  visitas de los que están involucrados en "Entre Confusiones..." intensos y momentos seductores, la relación de Nathaly con Remus será puesta en hilo de prueba y las dudas entre ellos, serán el punto clave para probar sus fidelidades y sobre todo, la nobleza de Nathaly al buscar la verdad con él pero ¿Será está también su felicidad? _**

****

**Se titulará: "Entre el amor de hombre y de Licántropo. "**


	29. capitulo 28

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos" **

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 28.- "Mi nueva vida..."**

**---------**

**Nota: Contiene algunas escenitas clasificadas PG-13 para que no se diga.**

Cuando abrí mis ojos miré que Sirius me sostenía pues una vez entré por poco y caigo al suelo.

-Gracias...- dije aun no saliendo de mi asombro y sujetando firmemente mis gafas.  Miré a mi alrededor y pude observar a Frank Black al fondo sonriéndome cortésmente.  Después miré dos rostros que no conocía.

-Estaba preocupado.- dijo Sirius con la cara manchada de ceniza de la chimenea.- Cuando miré para atrás y no llegabas...

-¿Dónde está mi equipaje?- observé a mi lado para ver el baúl y mi maleta a un lado, junto a las de él.

-Está ahí.—aun sujetándome y enderezándonos dijo tomándome de la mano y acercándome a los dos desconocidos.- Déjame presentarte...

Los pensamientos de mi parte acerca de los comentarios de mis amigas aquella noche de pijamada, volvieron a mi cabeza.  Pero él sonreía y me aferraba con firmeza.

-Estos son mis padres...- señalándome a aquellos impecables, bien vestidos y refinadas personas.  La mujer pude notar que de ella había heredado Sirius su imponente e impactante mirada azulada.  Mientras el señor Black tenía el pelo como Sirius: un negro intenso y el físico en efecto era como el de sus hijos.   Pero la señora Black me sujetó con cariño y sonrió.

-Mucho gusto...- sonrió la mujer y agregó.- Es un gusto conocer a la amiga de nuestro hijo...

-No es mi amiga...- corrigió Sirius.- Es mi novia...

"Creo que los colores se me subieron al rostro.  En ese momento, noté que el señor Black, quien había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, Extendió su mano saludándome."

-Tanto gusto... señorita...

-Arlenys Thompson... Arly...- dijo la joven sonriendo.

-Me suena conocido tu apellido.- opinó el señor Black.

-Es la hija adoptiva de Cornell Thompson papá...- corrigió Sirius.

Ambos Black me observaron y sonriéndome sutilmente la madre de Sirius dijo.-Bueno, tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero será después... ¿por qué no le muestran donde dormirá?- sonriéndome con cordialidad y simpatía.- La cena es a la siete y media en punto... Sirius ¿Podrías mostrarle su recamara? Y tu ve y acomoda tus cosas en la tuya...

-Si mamá- -dijo Sirius ayudándome con mis cosas y guiándome fuera de ese salón para encontrarme con la enorme escalera, que me detalló Lily en su historia cuando estuvo en Navidad.

Para este momento, nos encontrábamos instalándonos en la magnífica residencia. Por lo menos, yo estaba en mi alcoba cuando escuché que tocaban a mi puerta. Una vez la abrí me encontré cara a cara con el joven de mirada azul acompañado de Frank.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté sonriéndome. – Deberías estar desempacando...

-Mi madre sabe que cuando me lo pide, lo hago con tiempo... ¿Está todo bien?- me preguntó seriamente.

-Si, claro...- respondí algo extrañada.

-¿Encuentras todo a tu gusto?

Sonriéndome me percaté: Parecía preocupado de que todo estuviera a mi gusto.

-bueno personalmente me gusta mas el color turquesa.- observando la habitación en tono blanco y amarillo. – pero estoy bien...- cuando vi que trataba de sacar la varita y recitar un conjuro lo detuve.- ¿Qué haces?

-convertir la habitación en Turquesa...- dijo como si no fuera una cosa del otro mundo.

-¡Quien lo hubiera visto!- gritó Frank sonriendo.- El favorito de la casa, complaciendo una mujer...- sonrojando con esto a Sirius.

-Estoy bien y lo del color, lo dije en broma...- sonriéndole. y besándole en la mejilla aclaré tocando su mejilla con mi mano.- Estoy bien... ahora déjame: Quiero refrescarme antes de bajar a cenar con tus padres...

"_Tuve prácticamente que empujarlos para que me dejasen a solas.  Finalmente, tomé un baño tranquila y por primera vez, me encontraba en paz conmigo misma.  Miré todo el baño y las paredes adornadas con imágenes del océano. E incluso, las imágenes de las losetas se movían reflejando el oleaje y las gaviotas moviéndose." _

Al momento de llegar la hora de la cena, me vestí lo mejor que pude.  Me puse mi túnica favorita de color azul cielo y bajé para encontrarme en el salón de estar a Sirius cómodamente sentado acompañado de sus padres y su hermano y para mi sorpresa de Jia.

-¡¡hasta que por fin bajas!!- dijo mi pequeña amiga abrazándome con ternura.- ya pensábamos que te habías escapado por la ventana...

"me sonreí ante su comentario, pero no pude evitar el mirar a Sirius.  Este también, me observó fijamente."

-Siéntate aquí querida...- dijo la señora Black señalándome una silla.- Toma un poco de esto...- extendiéndome un vaso con una bebida de color púrpura traslúcida.

-Madre...- dijo Sirius no de acuerdo con esto.- Ella no bebe cosas tan fuertes...- observándome.- Creo que no bebe del todo... ¿cierto?

"yo asentí sonriendo.  Él me conocía mas de lo que yo pensaba."

-Pero querido: una señorita de sociedad, siempre bebe – y sonriéndome agregó.- Toma aunque sea un pequeño sorbito; para que no te caiga pesado...

Era muy ardiente.  Demasiado para mi gusto e incluso tosí cuando este pasó por mi garganta.

-Grandioso madre.—dijo Sirius tomando el vaso de mi mano y pasándome algo mas ligero – la vas a embriagar...

Su madre se río y dijo.- Si es la única forma de conocer algo mas de tu amiga, claro que si querido...

-"Novia" – corrigió Sirius.- "Mi Novia" madre...

-Claro, claro- dijo no dándole importancia a su "error"- cuéntanos algo de ti Arly...

Estaba al lado de Sirius en el sofá con aun mi vaso en mis manos.  -No hay mucho que decir Señora Black...

-Bueno ¿qué tal acerca de tus padres?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

_Noté como Sirius se enderezaba y miré a mi lado. Se notaba algo inquieto, pues de seguro pensaba que yo no quería hablar de ellos_.

-Bueno... soy adoptada.- respondí sorprendiendo a los Blacks.- Mi verdadero padre... era Marcus Roberts...

-¿Marcus? ¿De Slytherin?- preguntó curioso el padre de Sirius y yo asentí.- Pero...  él murió... no pensé que tenía una hija...

-se casó con mi verdadera madre de Nombre Agata...- dije sonriéndoles.

-No conozco a nadie que se llamara Agata.- dijo la señora Black-

-Eso es porque Agata era muggle, madre.- respondió Sirius por mi.

La señora Black nos observaba a uno y otro y nos sonrió.- Bueno, basta de historias tristes... ¿por qué no vamos a cenar?

Recuerdo que por mucho tiempo, no sentía la calidez que en esos momentos provenía de aquella mesa.  Incluso recuerdo que, esa noche me despedí temprano pues me molestaba la cabeza. Pero no dejé de escribirle a mi mejor amiga.

**_"Hola Nathaly. Se que nos separamos justo hoy pero es extraño no tenerte a mi lado para contrátelo todo.  Esta noche, escribo desde mi recamara en la casa de Sirius; estoy bien. Sus padres son muy amables y simpáticos.  Jia acaba de cenar con nosotros también."-_** _dudé en continuar escribiendo.  Aun a pesar de estar con alguien tan importante en mi vida como Sirius y ser aceptada como alguien de su vida por parte de su familia, siento que, algo aun me falta. Observé las líneas escritas hasta ese momento. Ciertamente, esperaba las preguntas por parte de sus padres, pero aun así, mucho me falta por comprender.  _

¿por qué es que a pesar de tenerlo todo, me siento vacía? Tengo un miembro de  mi familia: a Daniel. Tengo a Sirius, a Nathaly, Lily, Jia y el resto de mis conocidos.  Tengo al resto de los Merodeadores (ignorando a Peter)  Tengo los hermosos recuerdos de mi tiempo con Cornell y Ephifanie (ignorando mi ultimo encuentro con ella).  Tomé el álbum de fotos que me dio Daniel y ahí veía todas las etapas de la vida de mi padre y de Marcus.   La verdad era que, no conocía a nadie como yo pensaba. Cornell, no era mi verdadero Padre.  Daniel, simuló todo aquel tiempo ser solo un simple profesor... pero ¿Qué tanto conocía yo a los que me rodean? Un vacío o presentimiento siento en mi corazón de que, hay mas cosas que desconozco... até la carta a la pata de la lechuza que había en mi disposición en una jaula al otro lado de la habitación y pronto se perdía en la noche.

cuando eran las tres de la madrugada bajé las escaleras.  Tuve dificultades en conciliar el sueño.  Miré  a mi alrededor para cerciorarme que no hubiese nadie.  Con mis pantuflas y mi ropa de dormir me dirigí a una de las puertas detrás de la enorme escalera de caracol.   Era la famosa biblioteca de la cual Lily me había hablado cuando visitó la casa en Navidad. Era muy amplia y con una imagen algo conservadora.  Habían montones de libros pero habían unos apilados a un lado que me llamaron la atención.  Otra de las cosas, observando a un lado de la ventana era una especie de tapiz con nombres escritos.  Me acerqué cuando la curiosidad me ganó.  Eran nombres. En su cúspide decía "La notable familia Black" miré en el final de aquel tapiz para notar los nombres de Sirius y otra persona.  Era extraño.  Era el nombre de Sirius, su madre y su padre. Pero ¿Quién era el otro? No era Frank.  ¿Acaso Sirius tendría otro hermano? No lo comprendo ¿ y donde está Frank en todo eso?

Pero tal vez era la confusión que me hizo retirarme de aquel salón y volver a subir las escaleras a mi habitación.  Decidí que, le preguntaría a Sirius la mañana siguiente.

**--------------**

Pasó una semana y mi presencia se volvió otra mas de la familia. Después aparecieron Lily y James por la casa y juntos nos fuimos a pasear los cuatro.  Según me contaron Remus y Nathaly se marcharían pronto de Londres para comenzar su viaje; mientras estaban en casa de Remus y su padre la adoraba. O eso le dijo Remus a James en una lechuza.

Mejor de todo: James y Lily se mudaron juntos en una casa que James había comprado y pronto se casarían. Me alegraba por ellos. Pero la pregunta me vino a la mente en un momento que Lily hablaba conmigo y yo observé a James y Sirius hablando y discutiendo acerca de los Aurores (porque Sirius cada vez mas intrigado con toda esa situación) ¿Llegaría yo a ser la próxima señora Black?

 No faltó en una de esos días la llegada de Constance con toda su gloria y en un momento Arly la observó caminar desesperada de lado y lado,  delante de Sirius. En una esquina de la puerta estaba una nerviosa elfina que aguantaba una especie de sombrero de bruja adornada con perlas y detalles estrafalarios, pero bastante fino. No dudaba que era de aquella chica.

-¡¡Tienes que decirme donde está él Sirius!!- le reclamaba la joven luciendo una hermosa túnica con detalles dorados y plateados.- ¡¡Dime ahora o te transformo en sanguijuela"- su voz resonaba incluso arriba.

Arly venía en esos momentos con una carta de Nathaly en sus manos.- ¿Sirius? ¿qué pasa?

Constance la observó detenidamente y dijo.- ¿Y esta quien es?

Arly alzó una ceja. Pero contrario a explotar como usualmente lo hacía sonrió cortésmente y extendiendo su mano dijo.- Me llamo Arly ¿Tu eres?

Constance miró a Sirius quien permanecía con una sonrisilla misteriosa y graciosa al mismo tiempo.

-Constance...

-¿tu prima?- preguntó Arly mirando a Sirius y este asintiendo.- Ah si, escuché mucho de ti...- sonriéndole.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó ella algo alegre. 

-Si... por parte de una amiga...

-¿Quién?- preguntó ella sonriendo.

Pero antes de que Arly pudiera decir "Lily Evans" la voz de Sirius sonó.-por La novia de James...

Constance miró a su primo, con indiferencia y después con sorpresa y nerviosismo.- ¿Qué... que dijiste?

-Con su novia... ¿O debería decir su prometida?- dijo Sirius divertido y observándome- Si.. creo que eso es...- ahí miré como Constance me miraba a mi, buscando que lo que decía su primo, fuese mentira- ¿No es cierto Arly?

-Eso creo Sirius- dije siguiéndole el juego a Sirius.  Este miró a su prima con cierta victoria en su mirada.  No le simpatizaba ella era lo mas seguro.

-¿Quién es? ¿quién es aquella que me ha quitado a James?- preguntaba muy molesta.

-Nadie te quitó a James porque James jamás fue tuyo Constance- dijo Sirius explicándole.- James no necesita a alguien como tu... consíguete un mago de sesenta años con fortuna y vive tu vida mujer...- respirando.- Porque poca falta le haces a mi Cornamenta.

No se despidió de nosotros después de eso; lo que si es que en su salida, le dio tremendo puntapié a la elfina que la esperaba y la pobre chilló del dolor. 

-Esa chica ¿Supongo que es otra de las tantas de James?- pregunté curiosa. 

Sirius con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones dijo. Lamentablemente Constance viene persiguiendo a James desde el jardín de niños... desde el Care Center al cual asistíamos... 

Miré aun por donde se había ido y el silencio se apoderó del lugar. finalmente pregunté observándole.- ¿Tendré que preocuparme por alguna Neurótica que venga a acosarte?

Él me observó y respondió.- ¿Tendré que preocuparme porque alguien venga a robarte mi cariño?- tomándome por el mentón y besándome repetidas veces en los labios.

-¡¡Sirius!! ¡¡no aquí!!- dije abochornada por si sus padres nos encontraban y aligerando el ambiente y cambiando de tema le mostré alejándome un poquito – Nathaly me ha escrito: Dice que la está pasando muy bien en la casa de Remus.  Su papá es muy amable y le simpatiza mucho y se alegra de que Remus haya conseguido una buena chica.- leyendo entre líneas- Te manda un beso y un saludo...- sonriéndole.- ¿No es grandioso?

-Personalmente Remus encontró una gran chica que lo acepta por lo que es...- dijo Sirius seriamente.

-¿lo que es?- pregunté curiosa.- ¿Qué es que?-mirándole fijamente.

-Ven aquí.- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome a la biblioteca donde nadie nos escuchase.- Siéntate- sentándome justo a su lado y dijo pausadamente- Nathaly está consciente de lo que te voy a decir.  A ella, no le importa lo de Remus... y creo que, debo de decirte...

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté curiosa y sonriéndole.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Remus es.... un licántropo... es por eso que, se va de viaje...

Lo miré fijamente e incrédula de las palabras que habían llegado a mis oídos.- ¿Qué Remus es que?

-Licántropo...- respondió él con toda calma.

Tuve que mirar al otro lado para no mirarle a la cara.  Esa si era toda una sorpresa. Aunque explicaba las inverosímiles desapariciones de Remus Lupin del colegio en ciertos días, me lo encontraba casi imposible.

-¿Qué pasa?. –preguntó Sirius observándome.

-Tienes que darme un minuto para asimilarlo todo ... – dije en un momento.- ¿Acabas de decir que nuestro amigo, el novio de mi mejor amiga, es Licántropo?- observándole asentir.- ¿Desde cuando sabes esto?

-Desde segundo año...-respondió él- Y Nathaly se enteró a duras penas este año... ¿Estás bien?

-Es que, es toda una sorpresa- respondí- Me sorprende que Nathaly no haya dicho nada.

-todos tenemos nuestros secretos Arly- respondió Sirius suavemente a mi lado.- Eres el mas grande ejemplo de esto...

-¿Ah si?- pregunté.- Bueno lo admito: Tengo una historia que bien podría escribir un libro... pero si todos tenemos secretos ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Me miró fijamente como si analizara si decírmelo o no.- Tengo varios...

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Bueno, sabes muchos de ellos... – acercándose mucho mas a mi.- sabes por ejemplo que estoy locamente enamorado de ti...- sonrojándome hasta mas no poder.

Sonriéndole respondí.- Pero tienes mas secretos ¿no?

-Muchos los conoces...

-¿cuáles no conozco?- pregunté.- Vamos... si sabes todos los míos...

-No creo que sea así.  Ustedes las mujeres tienen tantos secretos como perfumes... aunque el tuyo siempre es el mismo: De hierbas...

-Así es...- respondí azorándome- Como lo sabes...

-Es el perfume que olí aquella noche que te encontré en el jardín...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella confundida- ¿En que jardín?

-El jardín del colegio... días después de que Mcgonagall te confirió a esa habitación aislada... era la ultima noche de luna llena.  El cielo estaba despejado. Tu saliste a los jardines en tu ropa de dormir...

Arly lo observaba a medida que este hacía su narración sorprendida.  Recordaba esa noche. ¿Pero porque él no salió a saludarla?

-¿De donde me viste?- preguntó ella sorprendida- ¿De uno de los balcones?- pero él negó.

-Desde unos arbustos...- dijo Sirius- Pero cuando escuchaste un ruido te volteaste...

-Recuerdo esa noche- dijo ella sonriendo.- ¿Pero porque no te acercaste?

-Lo hice- respondió él.- El aroma a hierbas me llevó a ti...

-No creo comprenderte...

En ese momento y allí delante de ella, Sirius cerró sus ojos y siendo ella testigo de cómo este cambiaba su apariencia física, estando pocos segundos después delante de ella un enorme canino de pelaje negro y ojos intensamente azules.

Arly lo observó al canino delante de ella y no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por su cabeza, sus orejas y hasta sonrió- La verdad es que eres un caso aparte Sirius Black...- viéndole transformase en hombre, nuevamente. -¿Desde cuando sabes hacer eso?

-Desde quinto...- respondió el sujeto.

-Vaya.- sonrió ella- conociéndote, no estarás registrado ¿o me equivoco?- viéndole asentir de que no estaba registrado.- Entonces ¿Merodeador, Animago, y además de todo amigo de un Licántropo, busca problemas y premio anual? – él se sonrió un instante nada mas. -¿Algo mas de lo cual me tenga que enterar?

-No...- dijo mirándome fijamente y pasando su mano por mi cintura.- Al menos que sepas lo que me encanta besarte...- tomándome delicadamente y besándome en mi cuello...

-Sirius...- dije en un susurro no evitando temblar y cerrar mis ojos.  Con la manera en que pasaba su mano por mi espalda y después ascendía entre beso y beso a mi oreja y la besó y mordisqueó un momento. – No...- pero no parecía o me sentía del todo convencida.

Cuando menos me percaté Sirius y yo estábamos en ese sofá besándonos y acariciándonos  intensamente. Yo rodeaba su cuello con mis manos y pronto acariciaba su torso sobre su camisa.  Pero él metió su mano por debajo de mi suéter y pasó sus manos por mi cintura aun mas en contacto piel con piel. Pero no se detenía ahí: Sentía como ascendía sus manos y me tocaba mas y mas arriba dentro del suéter y de un momento a otro me sentía ardiendo. 

Si en el momento que tomé acción no lo hubiese hecho, algo mas hubiera pasado en ese sofá.  Sabía por lo que Nathaly me había dicho que Sirius y yo, éramos tan diferentes y parecidos al mismo tiempo, éramos como leña y fuego. Sus manos recorrían pausadamente cada centímetro de mi torso.  – Sirius...- suspiré y gemí olvidándome de donde estábamos porque me sentía distinta en sus brazos y como me tocaba. Se sentía bien.  Demasiado bien.

De repente recordé donde estábamos. – no... –dije empujándolo delicadamente al principio pero después ejercí fuerza. Aunque era difícil.  Me sentía demasiando emocionada.  Demasiado.-¡¡no!!- dije separándolo de mi.

Me observó extrañado y preguntó- ¿qué ocurre?

-Sirius.- dije tragando y tratando de recuperar mi aliento. -Esto está mal. -Enderezando mi suéter. –Estamos en casa de tus padres...

-Eso no importa—dijo tocando mi mejilla- después de todo, me amas ¿No?

-Tendremos que establecer reglas: -dije aun no creyendo lo que hacía.- Primero: Vivimos en casa de tus padres y no creo que sea correcto que, de un momento a otro, nos descubra tu madre o tu padre o tu hermano...

-No te comprendo—dijo Sirius algo molesto- Siempre andas buscando excusas... siempre excusas...

-Estás molesto...

No me respondió.

Traté de explicarme. Lo intenté.-Tienes que comprender algo: La intrusa en tu casa soy yo... no puedo sentirme bien a sabiendas que en cualquier momento tu madre entre, y nos vea...

-Mi madre comprende que eres mi novia...

-Pero tienes que comprender que si me detuve era porque no era el mejor momento... ni el lugar... compréndeme...

-no se porque que siempre inventas una excusa... siempre eres la que te alejas...

-entonces no me comprendes- dije molesta y poniéndome de pie.- O no me amas...

-No vengas con esa excusa ahora...

-¡¡NO!! Tiene que ser eso... ¿Acaso para amarte tengo que....- no terminando de hablar.-  ¡¡Con cuantas no te has acostado tu, siendo quien eres y sin amor!! Yo te amo, pero no tengo que demostrártelo de esa manera...

-No quiero decir eso...- comenzó pero yo me dirigí a la puerta.

-La verdad es que, pensé que eras otro.- dije afectada por la tristeza. No lo miré.- Eras diferente Sirius...

-Si te amo ahora ¿Qué cambiaria eso?- por la forma en que lo preguntó parecía que aun no comprendía.

-¿Es que no entiendes verdad? Yo si te amo...- riendo entre mis sollozos.- Mátenme ahora... lo confieso te amo. Pero no por amarte tendría que acostarme contigo cada vez que Tu quieras...  pero la verdad es que, lo nuestro parece físico... no sentimental. –observándole unos instantes- cuando encuentre el momento me iré de aquí... y ¿Sabes lo que cambiaría?

-No lo tomes así... – dijo tratando de calmarme.- lo siento...

-No. Aun no lo sientes...- saliendo del lugar.

pero subí a mi habitación y me eché a llorar.  Me sentía desconsolada y totalmente desvalida.  ¿Acaso si yo no me entregaba a él no me querría a su lado?

Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. Que alguien me explicara porque confundida si estaba.  Demasiado.

Lo evité durante tres días y no le hablaba. Pero su madre notó que algo no andaba bien pero no me interrogó.  Creo que tampoco a él.  Pero mientras, aprovechaba y salía con Jia a pasear. Pero una tarde, días después sin decirle a nadie salí con dirección a la casa de James y Lily.

Pero no me imaginaba con las preguntas que serían aclaradas por mis amigos, mas adelante.

Continuará...

muchas gracias por todos los reviews... ¡¡¡113!!! Que emoción.  Les agradezco el apoyo y espero recibir muchos mas reviews. También me disculpo por publicar tan tarde este capitulo y las demás historias.  Como expliqué he tenido inconvenientes que trataré de superar. 

**bueno aquí comienza la historia interactuando con esta "Entre el amor de hombre y Licántropo" es un fic que publico junto a mi cuatacha Naiko li y estará disponible también en el grupo DeuzAmis (para mas referencia busquen mi perfil en Page). En verdad, ella tuvo la idea... es loquita con los personajes de Nathaly y Remus.  Espero en verdad que les guste y dejen sus comentarios en él.   Será corto y espero todo su apoyo. **

**Comentarios, dudas Tomatazos y demás, a **


	30. capitulo 29

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos" **

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 29. – El verdadero amor...**

Tomé un tren que me llevaría en varias horas lejos de Sirius; por ese momento, era lo que quería, alejarme. Refrescar mis pensamientos, mi cabeza y analizar mi sentir. Porque simplemente la atención de Sirius en mi era bastante. Pero la verdad era que, me sentía presionada en su casa. Tal vez era esa la razón por la cual no me sentía bien físicamente.

Cuando llegué a Londres, llovía al bajarme del tren. Las finas gotas daban en contra de mi cuerpo y cada vez mas se sentían mas frías.

Tomé luego un autobús que dejé en una parada a pocas cuadras de la casa de mis amigos. No le conté a Nathaly. Suponía que, dejaría su salida con Remus y no lo creí justo. Pero quería hablar con alguien que sabía que, de una u otra manera, se podría sentir igual que yo.

Cuando toqué el timbre estaba totalmente mojada y mi nariz enrojecida. A los pocos momentos el joven de gafas y melena azabache me observaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Vine a hablar con Lily- me escuché a mi misma decir. Pero al avanzar al rellano de la puerta me mareé y por poco caigo al suelo si no hubiera sido por James.

-¡¡Lily!!- escuché que gritó pero todo se había hecho oscuro- Ven pronto...- después de ahí solo recuerdo despertar en el sofá de la casa observando unos ojos a través de las gafas observarme preocupado y con una cuchara y un frasco en su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté viéndome envuelta en mantas y pasar mi mano por mi cabeza-¿Qué pasó?

-Tienes una fiebre muy alta- dijo Lily apareciendo con mas mantas- Vamos... te llevaré a la habitación mía...- ayudándome entre ambos a subir las escaleras.

Recuerdo que caí en la cama y nuevamente perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y miré a la ventana ya no llovía pero la noche había caído ya. De un respingo me puse de pie, pero me mareé de nuevo. Momentos después Lily apareció.

-Arly.- dijo algo preocupada.- Ponte esto- extendiéndome un camisón que parecía que era de ella.- Has pasado una tarde difícil- Señalándome una gran cantidad de frascos en una mesilla a pocos pies de nosotras. – ¿Si estabas tan enferma, que hacías aquí y en la lluvia? Nos preocupaste mucho. – Escuchándose tan reprochadora como prefecta de Gryffindor.

Mientras me cambiaba dije- Me he sentido con unos dolores de cabeza terribles en estos días, pero no era para tanto...

-Tal vez tenga que ver con algo que te ocurre...- dijo ella sospechosamente y mirándome fijamente.- ¿Problemas, tal vez?

La miré una vez tenía el camisón puesto. - ¿Dónde está él? ¿allá abajo? No quiero hablar con él.-

-Calma- me dijo.- Escribió una lechuza a James hace dos días... preocupado por un mal entendido que hubo en su casa... ¿Tu aparición aquí tiene que ver con eso?

Guardé silencio unos momentos y me senté en la cama nuevamente.- No tengo ganas de regresar allá... ¿puedes creerlo? ¡¡Sabía que era una mala idea!!

-¿Si lo sabías, porque fuiste en primer lugar?- preguntó ella calmadamente lo queme hizo mirarla- no lo sabías. Lo dices para sentirte contenta contigo misma...-respondió seriamente- Y lo de haber salido de allá, así como estabas, es aun peor... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras desmayado en la calle y no aquí?

-Gracias y disculpa las molestias...- dije en un momento de silencio.

-olvídalo... pero ya es tarde...- respondió.- además, me imagino que si llegas por el canal Flu a casa de Sirius ahora, te irá peor... – dijo sonriéndome- Quédate a dormir y bébete eso.- señalándome una taza al lado de todas las cosas en la mesilla- te hará dormir y sentir bien... –caminando a la puerta- hablaremos mañana...

-Bien- dije sonriéndole y dije- Gracias- antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de ella.

Una vez se reunió con James en la salita dijo.- Se siente tan mal por lo que pasó...

-Te lo dije: y Sirius también... ¿Se le pasó la fiebre?

-Eso parece... lo que le diste es muy fuerte. Para como estaba ahorita que deliraba... ahora está mas consciente. Hablaré con ella en la mañana...- haciendo una pausa.- ¿Le dirás a Sirius que ella está aquí?

Negó con su cabeza para decir.—Que sufra un poco no tenerla cerca o no saber donde está. Le dije a Sirius que no cometiera estupideces en su casa... y lo hizo. Que cargue con las consecuencias...

-No le avises... – besándole en la mejilla- Que venga solo- Sentándose a su lado y tomando uno de los libros que ambos estudiaban a la llegada de Arly a la casa. Porque ambos se preparaban para los aurores.

Al otro día, bajé las escaleras para encontrarme a James dormido en el sofá de la sala. Cuando pasé a la cocina, Lily terminaba de servir el café.

-Buenos días- dijo pasándome una taza.-¿Dormiste bien?

-Creo que si.- dije- No me siento tan mal ya...

-Te ves mejor- dijo tomando un sorbo y ambas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Oye tu y James...- pregunté de la nada- ¿El durmió allí toda la noche?

-así es...- respondió ella- Donde dormiste es mi recámara. Pero al quedarte ahí, le pedí a James su cama y así lo hizo. Durmió en el sofá.

Me sonreí sarcásticamente y dije.- Otra gran diferencia entre él y su compinche.- diciendo esto ultimo algo lastimada.

-¿Crees que él y Sirius son diferentes en eso?- preguntó incrédula.- estás equivocada. Es un hombre. Un hombre que me ama y por tanto su lucha interna acerca de la intimidad se ha visto expuesta.- sonrojándose- anoche ocurrió...

-¿Anoche?

-claro que si... le dije que como tu estabas en mi alcoba, que yo dormiría en la de él y por supuesto, me preguntó que, que había pasado con el acuerdo que teníamos y que se alegraba que había cambiado de parecer..- negando con su cabeza- Hombres... le dije que se dormiría en el sofá cosa que lo decepcionó bastante...

le miré fijamente ante esto y dije al fin.- ¿Cómo puedes? ¿cómo lo haces? Vivir tan tranquilamente, sola con un chico que es tu prometido... y no ... caer en la tentación- Dije sonrojadísima.

Ella se sonrió y me dijo.- no es fácil ¿Quién dice que lo es? Pero como es amor de ambas partes, nos entendemos mutuamente...- haciendo una pausa- lo mismo debe pasar con Sirius y contigo...

-Para nada- dije enojada- él no me entiende. Estamos en casa de sus padres... sería bochornoso el solo pensar que...- sonrojándome.- ¡¡Y para empeorar, está él en todo momento sobre mi!! ¡¡Literalmente!!

-Entonces vete- dijo de la nada, seriamente y sonriéndome.- Vete de su casa... vete a Bulgaria, donde tu tío... olvídate de él...

-No creo poder olvidarlo tan fácil...

-Eres tu quien comparas todo de que lo de ustedes es meramente físico, como todo lo demás en su vida- dijo de la nada. Ahí comprendí que ella estaba enterada de lo que pasó.- pero si lo haces sentir así es porque te desea y te ama... y sabes que Sirius es demasiado expresivo con sus sentimientos: ya sean de amor, odio, venganza, indiferencia, orgullo. Siempre los resalta. ¿Quién lo sabe mejor que tu?

-Pero no me entiende... ¿Te imaginas que su madre hubiera entrado? ¿que pensaría de mi?

-Te comprendo y no lo defiendo, pero percátate de algo... tu lo deseas tanto como él.-Sonriendo ante mi rostro.- No lo niegas, porque lo sabes. Además, entiendo si su madre... bueno, me lo puedo imaginar... - dijo Lily- Y si tengo la oportunidad de tenerlo delante de mi, se lo diría- Haciendo una pausa- ¿Sabe alguien que estás aquí?- negando con mi rostro.- Ya te imaginas lo preocupado que están todos.

-¿acaso sabes algo de él?

-Solo lo que escribió a James hace mas de dos días. De su discusión. Después apareció en la chimenea una tarde para discutir conmigo acerca de las mujeres...

-No sabía. disculpa. Debió de hacerte sentir un mal momento con sus criticas ¡ya sabemos nosotras lo que piensa de las mujeres!- dije – él, allá, Solo se mantiene indiferente y en silencio...

-Tienes que hablar con él...

-Lo intenté. Pero solo dice que invento excusas.- dije sollozando.

-Lo se. Me lo dijo. Y que también por la forma que se interpretó, que lo de ustedes, sientes que es meramente sexual ¿no?

_Me sorprendí que Lily, esta Lily, hablara tan abiertamente, cuando a mi, me costaba tanto el solo pensarlo-_¿Cómo puedes hablar así? A mi misma me cuesta trabajo...

-Arly: tenemos mas de 18 años. No somos niñitos inocentes todos: En algún momento pensamos en esto y mas aun cuando estamos involucradas con los Merodeadores. Son sujetos abiertos a expresar lo que sienten. Él admite que se les pasó la mano ese día...

-¿Qué tanto sabes tu de lo que pasó?- _pregunté abochornada._

-Sirius se lo contó todo a James y después a mi, buscando consejo...- haciendo una pausa.- Hablé con James anoche: Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano ambos tienen que enfrentar la verdad...

-¿Cuál verdad es esa?

-Que ambos se aman Arly: porque aunque él lo exprese físicamente como dices, igual tu... porque te recuerdo que aquel día en nuestra alcoba, no era Sirius solamente. Pero ahora, tampoco fue él... ¿o me negarás que te gusta como se siente?

_Me quedé observándole sorprendida. Jamás Lily se había expresado de esa manera. Parecía mas madura mas que todo. ¿Acaso la única inmadura en el punto de las relaciones era, yo? _

_Al otro día, estaba en la alcoba terminando de vestirme cuando escuché voces provenientes de la parte inferior de la casa._

-Cálmate... te dará un infarto...- decía James a alguien.

-¿es que acaso no me escuchas_?- decía la voz que reconocí como la de Sirius_- No ha ido en casa en dos días... temo lo peor James.. ¡¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla!!

Me quedé donde estaba. Su voz, se notaba muy alterada y exaltada también. Por lo que parecía el no saber de mi, le preocupaba. Eso me hacía sentir bien. Pero sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad del momento, aunque se sintiera bien, no me gustaba en una parte, escucharlo tan preocupado, me inquietaba. Escuché cuando James dijo algo mas.

-Tal vez se fue a Bulgaria con Roberts.. ¿no lo crees?

-¡¡PUES LA TRAERÉ ARRASTRANDO SI ES NECESARIO!! ¡¡Ella tiene que entender!!

-Por favor ¡¡Sirius!!- _escuché a Lily reclamarle_.- No hables así...

-Perdón.- se disculpó- ¿Qué tontería he hecho James?

-La misma que te advertí antes de abandonar el tren ¿recuerdas?

-Sirius: tienes que comprender que ella, es una invitada en casa de tu madre- dijo Lily de la nada- Si es así, ella no quiere que se malinterpreten los hechos y además de todo, considera los sentimientos de los demás...

-Es que se fue de la casa con la idea errónea...- dijo él cubriéndose la cara con las manos.- Tienen que ayudarme a encontrarla y a explicarle...

Ella descendía las escaleras pausadamente para que no notase su presencia. De todas maneras el sujeto estaba de espalda al sitio donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Explicarle que?

-Ya te lo he dicho Lily- dijo Sirius discutiéndole.- Perdemos el tiempo...

-Creo que se fue a casa de Malfoy- dijo Lily de la nada, refiriéndose a Lucius en lugar de Nathaly y escondiendo el hecho que Arly estaba detrás de él prácticamente- Admítelo: la perdiste. Tal vez con él sea feliz...

-No... no con él... de todos ¿El?- enojado – No lo voy a permitir. Aunque tenga que secuestrarla... ¿Después de lo que él intentó hacerle?

-No es menos que lo que tu intentaste...- dijo Lily. Arly No sabía que era lo que esta trataba de hacer. Pero estaba logrando algo.

-No es verdad. Admito que lo que hice está mal. Pero la verdad es que la amo por ser como es... y sabes como soy... ¡¡ella sabe como soy!! No me defiendo... pero, no quiero perderla así...

-¿Te disculparás con ella?- preguntó James seriamente.

-Sin pensarlo dos veces...- respondió él.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas?- dijo la voz de la joven detrás de él. Su mirada impresionada fue a parar al par de jóvenes delante de él quienes fueron cómplices de la situación mientras sonreían complacidos.

Mientras la mirada añil de Sirius fue a parar a la castaña de la joven.

-¿Sabes acaso lo preocupado que me has puesto?- preguntó calmando su voz, a como se expresaba momentos antes.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que he sufrido yo?- dijo Arly en ese momento de brazos cruzados pero con su voz baja. James sin embargo tomó del brazo a Lily y cruzando a su lado les dijo algo.

-Que son iguales tanto uno como otro. Y discúlpate... – refiriéndose a su amigo, retirándose con Lily.

-Ay muchachita loca- dijo Sirius abrazándole.- He recorrido casi todo Londres buscándote...

-me lastimaste... – dijo ella en susurro, inhalando su aroma tan distintivo que siempre traía consigo.- Me lastimaste tanto...

-Tanto como tu a mi.- dijo él dejándole de abrazar y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- ¿Cómo pudiste creer que no te amo? ¡¡jamás debí dejar que creyeras eso!! Debimos hablar en ese mismo momento...

-Estabas enojado. Creo en parte que es, mi culpa... en cierta forma, siempre provoco lo que pasa...

-Es entre los dos.- dijo Sirius besándole en la frente.- ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Es que eres tan atractiva, inteligente, sensual. Sonrojándole y ella negando con el rostro él dijo.- ¿Acaso no crees que seas sensual? Hasta discutiendo eres atractiva... pero mas que todo, adoro como me haces sentir...

-Pero es físico, todo lo que has dicho...

-Lo físico va involucrado te guste o no... Déjame hacerte una pregunta: ¿Te hubieras fijado en alguien como Peter para novio?

Lo miró pero no respondió. El continuó.- ¿Lo ves? Digas lo que digas, el físico tiende a ser importante... y también lo espiritual. Como tus ojos. A través de tus ojos, transmites toda esa valentía, seguridad y por supuesto, espiritualidad de tu alma. Es como si viera delante de mi una persona que ha vivido muchas vidas ya. Además a los ojos de James por ejemplo, no eres perfecta; para él perfecta es Lily. A los de Remus, Nathaly lo es. Y a los míos, traspasas cualquier expectativa si se trata de buscar la perfección Arly. Pero, no puedes esperar que lo nuestro sea inverosímil y poco intenso... porque entonces, no seriamos compatibles y poco duraríamos juntos o en todo caso, esto no iría a ninguna parte porque no existiría algo importante... y jamás dudes que te amo. Porque si lo hago. Lamentablemente, tiendo a llevarme de mis emociones, y cubren mis sentidos y mi sensatez... pero te respeto lo suficiente para si en algún momento alguien pensara mal de ti aquel día, defenderte en algún momento. Y si me dices que nos casemos, sin pensarlo un instante lo haría...

-¿Tu? ¿te casarías... conmigo?- preguntó la joven no evitando tartamudear de la sorpresa- Pero siempre aclarabas que nunca te casarías...

-Pero contigo... loquita, el problema está, en que quiero mostrártelo todo... y cuando mas avanzas mas quiero llegar a tu lado...

-Lamento haberme puesto as_.- dije y él asintió en silencio_-. Pero tienes que entenderme_.- Dije observándole_.- No me siento lista para lo que quieres... por lo menos, no aquel día.- _Y sonrojándome hasta mas no poder agregu_.- No se lo que quieres...

-lo se- _dijo asintiendo y tomando mis manos nos sentamos en el sofá de James y Lily.-_ Te digo algo ¿por qué no vamos al paso? ¿qué te parece? Saldremos, daremos paseos y seremos una pareja normal de enamorados... aunque te digo que ambos carecemos de cordura en algunas ocasiones. No hay presión de ningún tipo. cuando el momento llegue, ambos lo sabremos_...- yo bajé mi rostro y él lo tomó con su mano por mi mentón para mirar mis ojos_.- ¿Qué opinas? Y por supuesto, sin imposición...

-¿Lo prometes?- _pregunté sonriéndole sutilmente._

-lo prometo.- _dijo alzando su mano y sonriéndome –_ Trataré de aguantarme, aunque contigo "mi sexy lady" no es fácil. Y no dudes que si me pides ahora mismo, que nos casemos, como condición para intimidad, no lo haga.

-No te pido eso....- respondió ella.- Aun no por lo menos. Pero cuando el momento sea el adecuado... tal vez...

-¿Aceptarías?

-¡¡Claro!! ¿Quién no querría ser tu esposa, Sirius? Pero eso si: nada de neuróticas ex – novias.

-Trato hecho.- dijo el extendiendo su mano.

_Y Así simplemente, retornó la paz por un tiempo mas en mi vida_.

Esa tarde envió una lechuza a su casa, avisándoles que me había localizado pero no iríamos a casa aun. Así, almorzamos y cenamos en casa de nuestros amigos. James y él pasaron la noche en la habitación de James mientras Lily y yo la pasamos en la suya. Al otro día, James y Lily tenían asuntos de aurores y Sirius quiso acompañarlos, incluso irían a una junta con Dumbledore. Me invitaron pero dije que no era correcto. De todas maneras, no era parte de los Aurores. Además hice, otros planes aparte.

Con las indicaciones y direcciones de Sirius y James a las once de la mañana en punto, me encontraba delante de una casa pintada de blanco ubicada en una zona de Londres que solo habitaban magos, por lo que pude notar. Es mas, podía jurar para como los muggles pasaban derecho tal entrada que, no podían verlas ellos, pero si los brujos.

Cuando miré a mi alrededor, pude notar muchas casas iguales. Unas tenían unos exóticos jardines para ser Londres y en época de Lluvia. Otras eran menos estrambóticas y mas normales.

_Me detuve delante de la numero 2345 como decía incluso su numero en un buzón en forma de Lechuza. Ingresé por las losetas de color gris que dividían el pequeño jardín delantero en dos. Toqué la puerta y en pocos momentos un hombre respondía._

-¿si?- _preguntó. Tenía el pelo castaño y parecía en un momento corto, pero noté unos mechones que caían en sus hombros y llevaba una túnica de color verde pardo y unos ojos de color castaño claro. Lo que era su forma de mirar y su frente y el color de su pelo, eran idénticos a mi amigo Lupin. Pero sus labios y el contorno de su cara eran un poco mas gruesas. Remus era un poco mas refinado, por encontrar un adjetivo que lo calificase. _

-Buenos días...- _dije algo nerviosa_.- Busco a Remus J. Lupin o a Nathaly Malfoy...

-Ah un momento.- _dijo sonriéndome tal como Remus sonríe_.- Pasa adelante por favor.- _haciéndose a un lado y dejándome entrar_. – Están arriba limpiando el ático...

-¿El ático?- pregunté.

-Así es... está lleno de boggarts_...- sonrió amablemente. Al voltearse, noté en efecto que su pelo era largo. Muy largo, amarrado en una colilla._ – Estuve fuera casi todo un año y la casa se llenó de boggarts. Para cuando regresé incluso el jardín y el patio estaban llenos de gnomos de jardín... Pero el jardín, Nathaly se encargó, ella creo a hecho maravillas con el.. a mi mujer le hubiera gustado verle tan rebosante de flores...- _Señalando una ventana que daba a un lado._

_En ese momento dijo después_.- ponte cómoda_.- dirigiéndose a las escaleras, la verdad es que poco caso había puesto en ver el jardín cuando llegue. _

_Miré a mi alrededor y noté un piano que tenía algo en el tope. Eran fotos. Fotos de ese señor cuando parecía que se graduaba de Hogwarts. Fotos de él y un bebé en sus brazos. Por el parecido, noté que era Remus. Pero mas que todo, una mujer que sostenía al bebé y el señor Lupin a su lado: Era una mujer muy bella de ojos color miel, y pelo dorado que caían como cascadas a ambos lados de sus hombros. Se veían además unas fotografías mas recientes con Remus y su padre abrazados, incluso en una estaban ambos con Nathaly, me dio gusto por ella pues lo dejo todo por estar con el hombre que ama._

-¿Arly?- _preguntó una voz haciéndome voltear a verla. Estaba sonriendo y con su hermoso y abundante pelo color platino amarrado y bien peinado pero usaba unos pantalones parecían de hombres y un suéter viejo y en sus manos sucias. Pero olvidándose de todo eso, corrió a abrazarme, y la recibí con gusto_.- ¡¡Santa Piedra del Hechicero!! ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por que no me avisaste que venías??

-- Fue inesperado .- _le respondí y mirándole agregu_.- Estás hecha un desastre... – _sonriéndole al verla azorarse._- Siempre a la moda e impecable Nathaly Malfoy, ¿Limpiando áticos?

-¡¡oye!! Me encanta hacerlo...- sonrió ella complacida.- Mi familia siempre ha tenido en su custodia elfos domésticos... pero creo personalmente que es una injusticia tenerlos... como esclavos cuando uno mismo puede hacer todas esas cosas... Además, Remus y yo nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo...

-¿Hablando de él, donde está?

-Arriba... terminando.- sonrió ella.- Quiso dejar la casa en orden antes de irnos...

-¿Así que estás decidida? ¿te vas con Remus de viaje?

-¡¡Claro que si!!- respondió Nathaly sonriéndole.- Además, viajaremos mucho... claro que mi tío piensa aun que estoy totalmente loca... –poniéndose en un momento un poco triste al recordar a su tío-

-Me contaste que el señor Lupin te recibió bien... me alegro.

-ME trata como parte de la familia.- sonrió Nathaly.- y es una persona muy amorosa y algo solitaria pero la pasamos bien...

-¿Cómo se siente él que una Malfoy ande con su hijo? ¿o una Malfoy en su casa?

-Bueno dice que, Remus le contó cuando regresó el primer año, acerca de una Malfoy en Gryffindor y le dijo que para ser Malfoy tenía que ser muy distinta a esa familia que se conocía por los artículos del profeta, siempre ha sido Slytherin.- Haciendo una pausa agregó.- Me llegó una carta de Lucius días después de venir de la casa de Lily. Me han sacado del árbol genealógico... aun que esto es entre nosotras no quiero que Remus se entere y se llegue a molestar, no me dejaron desamparada después de todo mi Tío piensa que aun quitándome del árbol familiar Un Malfoy siempre debe vivir como tal y aun cuando no lo admita en público, se que él aun me quiere...

-¿qué cosa?? – preguntó Arly escandalizada.

-Así es... por lo que parece, Lucius incluso aportó el quitamanchas para retirar mi nombre del tapiz de árbol genealógico... pero no solo eso incluso han escrito a Dumblendore y al ministerio para que desaparezcan todo rastro de mi... me han dicho en esa carta que debería usar el apellido de soltera de mi madre... - torciendo su nariz- Incluso, mi padre ha permanecido allí, pero Nathaly, adiós... o esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Un momento a Arly le vino a la mente el tapiz de la casa de Sirius con los nombres y comentó.- En casa de Sirius...- mirando a su amiga.- en casa de Sirius, hay un tapiz. Con muchos nombres... está Sirius, sus padres y todos los demás – Analizando.- No dudo que sea el árbol genealógico... pero Frank no figura en él...

-¿El árbol? ¿estás segura? Años atrás, lo hacía... – preguntó Nathaly extrañada.

Arly negaba con su rostro y dijo.- No... hay otro nombre... uno bastante extraño...

Nathaly lo pensó unos momentos y sonriendo preguntó.- ¿Regulus?

-¿El nombre? Creo que si... me parece...- Nathaly sonrió ante esto.

-Es Frank- sonriéndole.- se cambió el nombre antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Para que no se burlaran de él...

-¿Conociste a los Blacks antes de entrar a Hogwarts?

-Así es...- dijo Nathaly y poniéndose de pie algo ansiosa sonrió diciendo.- ¿Por qué no me esperas unos momentos? Iré a ponerme mas presentable...

Arly la observó algo nerviosa y preguntó.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No nada- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Oye ¿cómo está Sirius?- volteándose a ella.

-Bien- sonrió Arly – parte de eso, vengo a contarte... no podía decírtelo por carta así que...

-Bueno pues espérame unos instantes y volveré ahora...- yéndose por las escaleras a arreglarse y dejando a su amiga a solas.

Arly se extrañó ante su comportamiento. Nathaly no era usualmente de esa manera.

Pero Nathaly caminando distraída y algo nerviosa tropezó con Remus quien iba a punto de bajar las escaleras.- Lo siento.- dijo Remus pero mirándole se extrañó y dijo.- ¿ocurre algo?

Nathaly prácticamente lo arrastró a una habitación y cerró la puerta diciendo.- Arly está aquí...- sonando seria.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? ¿Y? ¡¡¡Que estamos en problemas!!! Ella nunca nos preguntó porque nos íbamos de Londres... Ahora se le puede ocurrir por querer saber ¿qué le vamos a decir?

-Oye – tomándola por los hombros.- Pensé que confiabas en ella...

-Confío en ella... – dijo Nathaly con su mirada platina en el sujeto.- Es solo que... no se como decírselo...

-El que debería preguntarse como decírselo, soy yo... es decir soy la victima.- viendo como Nathaly torcía la cara corrigió.- Bueno, la parte afectada...

-No me gusta que hables así.- dijo Nathaly seriamente.- Pero ella no sabe lo otro...

-¿Lo otro?

-Creo que me puse nerviosa cuando me preguntó por los Blacks...- sin mirarle.- seguramente pensará que algo extraño pasa...

-¿Qué es lo otro?

-Ya sabes...- dijo ella nerviosa.- Si se entera, seguro que me peleará y dejará de ser mi amiga...

-¿Por qué te pones en ese plan?- preguntó él seriamente y ya sabiendo de que se trataba.- Han pasado años de eso. Además, Sirius y ella arreglaron y se han reconciliado gracias a ti y a tu confianza y tu historia con él- levantándole el rostro—Y tu eres _MI _novia ahora.

-Lo se- dijo ella- Tal vez, nunca vino a surgir en conversaciones porque ella odiaba a Sirius... después cuando se involucró (por así llamarlo) no le dije para evitar conflictos y ahora que lo ama...

-Oye: pero Sirius y tu no hubo nada concreto; solo los deseos de las abuelas en ambas familias...

-Nunca te he contado el resto de la historia... –agachando la cabeza un poco preocupada por como tomaría Remus la noticia-

-¿el resto?

-Pues que Sirius y yo, si estuvimos comprometidos... durante el segundo y tercer año de Hogwarts...

-¿qué? preguntaba él incrédulo, fingiendo y comentó.- Pero él no me dijo nada...

Remus mentía. Si se había enterado. Precisamente años atrás. Nunca dijo nada. No tenía por que decir que sabía algo que, se suponía, nadie debía saber. Era el acuerdo entre Sirius y Nathaly. Acuerdo que, quedaron en secreto pero Remus, escuchó un día.

-¡¡Y yo nunca dije nada!!- reclamó la joven.- Por que lo tomamos como eso NADA. Pero cuando ambas abuelas murieron, el compromiso se fue con ellas... solo mi padre, mi tío, sus padres y nosotros sabíamos... incluso recuerdo que James también lo llegó a saber.. pero fue cuando lo de sus padres y no se hablo del asunto.. él su vida, yo la mía... incluso Lucius se mostró molesto con la idea aun cuando a mi tío le pareció fantástico el que nuestras familias se unieran con ese compromiso. pero...

-Entonces fue cosas de niños que han pasado casi cinco años...- dijo Remus sonriendo.- Se notara como si no tuvieras confianza en tu mejor amiga...

-le tengo confianza. A lo que temo es, a su reacción...

-Eso fue años...- dijo Remus sonriéndole.- Adelante... ¿Qué puedes perder?

-Conociendo a Arly; no me atrevo...- sacudió la joven su cabeza de manera negativa. – Baja con ella un rato... yo iré a limpiarme un poco.- señalándose a si misma.

-Te ahogas en una laguna de agua tu sola..—sonrió Remus.- Es menos de lo que crees...

Nathaly solo asintió sutilmente al salir de aquella habitación, sorprendida de lo bien que Remus tomo esa confesión de su parte.

Remus se quedó viendo la puerta y cuando las palabras llegaron a sus labios dijo-La próxima vez que vea a Sirius... Le rompo la cara... –frunciendo su rostro y pensando en la idea de esos dos juntos y lo que es peor, sabiendo Sirius como le agradaba Nathaly desde el primer curso.

Dos horas después, Nathaly y Arly paseaban con tranquilidad y en silencio, por aquel vecindario. Nathaly se había puesto una túnica color azul oscuro y le prestó una a Arly color granate oscura también pues llevaba ropa muggle y en esos lugares no era común el que se usara. Ahí notaron un grupo de niños jugando en un terreno baldío mas adelante en la calle que hacía las funciones de parque, con pequeñas escobas adecuadas a su tamaño y que no ascendían a mas de un metro y medio del suelo y con quaffles. Todos vestían túnicas de dos colores y el bullicio se escuchaba venir de allí.

-oye ¿Cuándo piensan irse de Londres?- preguntó Arly de la nada.

-Creo que en dos semanas- respondió Nathaly.- su padre quiere dejar todo en orden... él se va también...

-¿SI?

-así es. Dice que como Remus se va, ya no hay propósito en quedarse en Londres... entonces se irá a África... pero prometerá mantener contacto con él. Limpiamos la casa para dejarla impecable y lista para cuando Remus decida vivir aquí otra vez...

-oye ¿cómo te sientes tu al viajar con tu novio?- preguntó Arly - ¿No estás nerviosa?- preguntando por lo que podría pasar con ellos dos solos-

-Para nada- dijo la joven sonriéndole ignorando el sentido de la pregunta.- Será divertido... hay muchos de esos lugares que no he visitado... y además las leyendas que tienen son sorprendentes...- observando a su amiga, mientras miraba a los chiquillos jugar.- ¿Cómo estás tu? ¿no irás a ver a Daniel?

-Lo he pensado mas últimamente de lo que puedes creer.- sonrió la joven y olvidando el tema de su pregunta.- Las cosas entre Sirius y yo, se han dado muy serias....

-¿Qué tanto?

-Tanto que hemos incluso hablado de matrimonio.- sonrojándose y mirando a su amiga abrir los ojos como platos.- No creas... que he dicho que Si. Aun no estoy segura...

-¿Qué te detiene?- preguntó Nathaly pensando que le gustaría que Remus le preguntara a ella..

-Algunas cosas. Entre ellas, la necesidad de encontrarme a mi misma... – comentó la joven.- Lo de nosotros es mas de lo que puedo a veces, controlar...

Nathaly no comprendió esto en un principio. Arly se sentó en la hierba y seguida por su amiga, procedió a contarle los incidentes desde su llegada a la casa de Sirius. Nathaly guardaba silencio escuchando atentamente las historias una tras otra. Incluía el incidente (si se le puede llamar así) en la biblioteca y su reconciliación un día antes.

Pero al notarlo Nathaly estaba y se notaba cruzada de brazos con sus mejillas rojas y algo ofendida.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡¡Todo esto ocurre, y yo perdida!!! – gritó abalanzándose a su amiga y comenzando a gritar- ¡¡¡Que distanciadas estamos!!! ¡¡¡QUE CLASE DE AMIGA SOY PARA DEJARTE SOLA!!! ¡¡¡Debí quedarme un tiempo contigo!!! ¡¡¡No debí dejarte ir sola a esa casa!!!

-¡¡Oye!! Deja de llorar- palmeaba Arly con una gota en su cuello. Es que Nathaly era demasiado sensible acerca de los sentimientos de los demás y si era buena amiga o no. Y su propósito en vida era serlo, aunque su vida le costara en ello. –ya todo pasó: Hicimos las paces...

-¡¡Se que las hicieron!! No estarías del humor que estás, sino fuera así...- aun ofendida.- Pero si esto es conmigo en Londres ¿qué pasará una vez me vaya??

-Oye- dije haciendo que me viera a los ojos.- Irás con Remus a viajar y punto... él te necesita...

-Lo sé- dijo Nathaly y sonrojándose.- No me atrevería a dejarle ir solo... le quiero mucho y me preocupo por él... – y sonriendo traviesamente agregó.- ¿entonces Sirius iba a matar a mi primo si te hubieses ido con él?

Sonrojándose dijo.- Eso dijo. Lo escuché.

-¿Y entonces? ¿si te propone matrimonio un día de esos? ¿aceptarás?

-No lo se- dijo Arly.- Pero... no se tampoco si una vez que eso pase, quedarme en su casa... pero su madre es tan amable...- mirando el rostro de mi amiga pregunté.- ¿Acaso no me dijiste que los conoces?

-Así es... pero años atrás. conocí a su abuela...- jugando con la hierba a sus pies y evitando la mirada de su amiga.- pero las amistades se vieron interrumpidas a la muerte de mi abuela primero, y después la de Sirius...

-Entonces ¿Conociste tan bien a los Blacks?

-Así es...- respondió Nathaly y observándole preguntó.- ¿Los Blacks saben todo de ti? ¿quién eres en verdad?

-¿que si soy adoptada?- preguntó y respondió.-si. La señora Black quería saber todo de mi pasado, aunque...

-Aunque ¿Qué?

-No lo se- hizo una pausa.- A veces siento que me estima.. Que le agrado. Pero otras veces, siento la impresión que no le agrada la idea de mi, involucrada con su hijo...

-¡¡¡PERO QUE COSAS DICES!!- respondió ella sonriéndole y agregó.- No creas eso. Tiene suerte de que su hijo consiguiera a alguien tan sorprendente como tu ... – cambiando el tema,.- ¿Daniel no te ha escrito aún?

Negando con su cabeza dijo.- No... pero tampoco le he escrito. No creo que sea necesario molestarlo...

-oye ¿Por qué no le pides a Sirius que te acompañe a Bulgaria?

-No...- respondió.- Está ocupadísimo con el asunto de los Aurores... lo noto estudiar en su casa, y hoy, salieron los tres a ocuparse de algo relacionado con eso.- Poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la hierba dijo.- ¿volvemos?

-Si, claro...

y así lo hicieron.

** Continuará.... **

**Comentarios, Dudas, tomatazos a o a **


	31. capitulo 30

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos" **

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**Por Crystal.**

**Capitulo 30.- Una noche de lluvia... **

****

Nathaly y Remus insistieron en acompañarme de regreso a casa de James. Pero para mi sorpresa, utilizamos los polvos flu. Recuerdo que esa noche escuchaba la voz de Sirius y James conversando en la sala

-¡¡LUNÁTICO!!!- GRITARON AMBOS UNA VEZ APARECI" DETRÁS DE MI.

-Hola chicos.- dijo Remus enderezándose su túnica e inmediatamente Nathaly apareció detrás.

-Nat- gritaron Lily y Sirius sonriéndole a la joven mientras James daba palmaditas en la espalda a Remus como modo de saludo.

"Esa noche, Lily, Nathaly y yo, cocinamos mientras los chicos se ponían al día. Parecía que fuese una reunión de años, en vez de días desde nuestra salida de Hogwarts."

"en la cocina, escuchábamos las risas de los tres y nosotras sonreíamos unas con otras. En un momento a otro, recuerdo que se callaron de repente. Una vez asomé mi cabeza por el rellano de la puerta observé que el lugar estaba vacío"

-Ya no están- dije mientras Nathaly terminaba de "preparar" una crema en un pozuelo. En realidad de la punta de su varita salía una especie de salsa roja que humeaba. Lily daba indicaciones a los cucharones con su varita al mezclar otras cosas en la cocina.- ¿Adonde fueron?

-De seguro James los ha llevado al estudio...- dijo Lily como si nada. Pero se notaba seria. Muy seria. Nathaly y yo nos observamos y guardamos silencio.

Esa misma noche, me despedí de Remus y Nathaly. Prometí a mi amiga que mantendríamos el contacto y así lo quería hacer. Pero algo me decía que, Nathaly no me contaba todo acerca de lo que sabía de los Blacks. Tampoco me mencionó la verdadera búsqueda de Remus y que este era licántropo. Tampoco mencioné nada.

Después de su partida, comenzaron a llegar unas personas. Eran pasada la media noche y aun Sirius, Lily, James y yo conversábamos. El grupo de personas se volvía muy numerosas y para mi sorpresa, estaban sucios y llenos de lodo. No les pregunté nada. Algunos rostros eran conocidos del mundo de los brujos, otros, no tanto. Vi ahí incluso a uno de apellido Bones y a Longbottom.

No quise hacer preguntas y me fui a los pisos superiores. Después de todo, yo no pertenecía a ese grupo. Sea cual fuese; Aunque no dudaba que eran los Aurores.

Sirius me observó fijamente hasta que subí las escaleras y no hizo ningún comentario.

Media hora después, tocaban a la puerta de la habitación que Lily y yo, compartíamos. y era Lily con un plato con comida y un vaso de leche y otro de agua. Me sonrió y dijo.- Lamento que no puedas compartir la discusión con nosotros... esto es una manera de disculparme...

-No te preocupes.- sonreí.- Gracias por tomarte las molestias.

-Son las reglas que...- pero hice que no me explicara nada.

-Olvídalo.- Dije sonriéndole.- Tienes el talento y las agallas para ser aurora. Despreocúpate... ahora, vuelve a tu reunión.

No se a que horas terminaron. Tampoco noté cuando Lily entró en la recamara y si acaso durmió en ella. Al otro día, me desperté y estaba sola.

Al bajar las escaleras, noté que el desayuno estaba listo, pero nadie a mi alrededor. Fui a la recamara de James y estaba vacía. No se porque pero dudaba que en algún momento, durmieron allí.

Volví a la cocina y noté el montón de loza sucia en el lavabo, así que con un movimiento de mi varita, la loza se lavaba sola. Los pisos estaban siendo trapeados e incluso ordenaba el desastre que había en la sala.

Llegaron a la tarde y yo, leía un libro a su llegadas. Los tres venían cansados y con sus túnicas estrujadas e incluso con manchas.

Me sonreí al ver las caras de James y Sirius; y como estos dos se aventaron al sofá.

-¿Cómo les fue?- les pregunté. Pero me hicieron ademanes que no comprendí. Lily sin embargo parecía menos cansados que ellos.

-Bien. El salir a las cinco de la mañana sin avisarte, debió haberte preocupado...- comentó Lily.

-No para nada.- dije sonriéndole.- Además, gracias por el desayuno...

-No te preparé desayuno...- respondió ella.

_En ese momento, Sirius levanta la mano un instante del sofá y vuelve a caer violentamente y pesadamente, dándole a James._

-¿Preparaste el desayuno?- pregunté sonriéndome.- Que tierno eres...

-Si Canuto...- dijo James con una tonadita.- "Que tierno eres"

-James: no estoy para bromas.- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y reclamó.- ME duele cada hueso de mi cuerpo...

-Vayan ambos a descansar-dijo Lily.- Sirius: usa mi cuarto para que descanses...

Marchándose ambos dije- ¿Cómo no estás tu cansada?

-Me quedé dormida en el sofá como a las una y media. Para cuando la lechuza solicitaba nuestra presencia, James me despertó. Ellos no durmieron.

****

_Al otro día, Sirius y yo salimos supuestamente de paseo y terminamos en Londres comprando su motocicleta la cual paseamos por casi todo Londres. _

_Supe que le mandó un correo a su madre, informándole que estábamos bien y que se había quedado en Londres con James. _

_Pero una pregunta vino a mi mente.-_ ¿Sabe tu madre que estás con los Aurores?

-entre muchas cosas, es uno de los puntos que no toco con mis padres.- comentó Sirius una vez nos detuvimos a las afueras de Londres a observar el atardecer. Ambos nos apoyábamos de la Moto y él me abrazaba.- Mi padre tiene unas opiniones muy personales acerca de los aurores... prefiere vivir de la fortuna Black...

-pero ¿De que vive tu familia Sirius?- pregunté.

-No tengo la mas mínima idea...- respondió el sujeto. Y continuó diciendo.- otra de las cosas en las que no estoy de acuerdo es su opinión acerca de Dumbledore...

-¿El director?

-Mi padre dice que está loco... – dijo el sujeto.- Cosa que no estoy de acuerdo. Bien es cierto que a veces carece de cordura, pero si no fuera por él, desgracias ocurrieran en Hogwarts...- mirándome seriamente.- desgracias que, desafortunadamente me alejarían de ti...

-¿de mi? ¿de que hablas?

-Hay locos en esta vida, que odian a los medios muggles, a los muggles o a los hijos de muggles... – pasando su mano por su rostro.- No entiendo porque aun... James tampoco. Pero... él está preocupado por Lily y yo por ti...

-¿Por qué? Nosotras estamos bien...

-No cuando hay personas que no las quieren en el medio...- dijo besándome en la frente y viendo que oscurecía dijo.- Ven, vamos. Es hora de regresar.

Pero no regresamos a su casa. Nos dirigimos a casa de James y Lily nuevamente. Cuando llegamos, poco después, los chicos se despedían de nosotras y se marchaban dejándonos a solas.

-oye ¿que tanto hacen esos dos?- pregunté señalando por donde se marcharon.

-Es que las cosas, están aun mas feas- dijo mostrándome la edición del "Profeta" de ese día. Mostraba que dos brujos fueron torturados y asesinados y se sospechaba que Voldermort era el responsable. Sospechan que peores cosas se aproximan. O eso, cree Dumbledore...

-¿Dumbledore? ¿han sabido de él?

-Escribe a James cada vez que puede...- sonrió la joven- él confía mucho en él y viceversa... y además son mucho mas...

-Comprendo.- respondí.

-No. No es así.- me dijo ella y le miré.- Es que no puedes saberlo todo...porque no tienes conocimiento de todo...

_Para la tarde, Sirius y James regresaron y nos despedíamos de nuestros amigos. Era hora de regresar a la Casa de Los Blacks. _

_Una vez su madre vio el "horrendo aparato de muerte" como le decía ella a la motocicleta incluso amenazó con desheredarlo. Pero Sirius le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera porque en verdad, poco le importaba. Pero su madre, a los pocos días se tranquilizó. _

_Días después, salimos nuevamente juntos, pero esta vez fuimos primero al Ministerio de Magia a dejar un paquete que le llegó esa mañana a Sirius. Él entró y yo me quedé al lado de la moto y después que duró media hora en el interior, salió tranquilamente y nuevamente montábamos su moto._

****

_Esa tarde estaba como en las nubes. Así rápidamente pasaron casi dos meses. Aun sus padres creía yo, no sabían de sus actividades con los aurores o con James. Un día de esos, al pasar toda la mañana juntos y cuando ingresamos a la casa, encontramos a la madre de Sirius. él amablemente retiraba mi chaqueta cuando ella con una sonrisa, se nos acercó. Parecía que el mal humor se le había pasado ya._

-Que bueno que llegaron...- dijo a pocos pasos de nosotros.- Querida, tienes una lechuza en tu recamara...- y dirigiéndose a Sirius comentó.- Hijo: necesito consultarte algo...- señalándole.- ¿Hablamos en la biblioteca?- adelantándose a la par que se disculpaba.

-Ve contesta tu correo.- dijo acariciando mi rostro.- yo veré que quiere mi madre..- Besándome en la mejilla y dejándome ir.

Sirius pacientemente, se dirigió a la biblioteca siguiendo a su madre. Arly se quedó mirándole hasta que lo vio ingresar y sonrió para irse por el otro lado.

Una vez entró ella le extendió una invitación con su nombre en el sobre.- Es para ti...- dijo ella sonriéndole.- De Caroline de Wessex ¿La recuerdas? La mejor amiga de Constance... bueno, celebrarán sus padres su aniversario de unión y nos invita a la cena que le harán ... Caroline te adora.. .y bueno, es un gran partido Sirius...

Sirius la observaba estupefacto y dirigiéndose a la puerta la entrecerró delicadamente pero solo puesta, pues inmediatamente se entreabrió.- ¿Qué dices madre?

-Lo que escuchas...- sonrió la mujer a su hijo.- Caroline es una chica estupenda y no dudan que su padre se vuelva el próximo ministro de Magia. Eso es si Bartolomeo Crouch no se le adelanta primero...- sacudiendo su cabeza.- Sabes que inclusive, la abuela materna de Caroline, es la hermana del abuelo de Malfoy padre. Es un buen partido... una buena familia...

-¿Ahora planeas casarme? ¿qué bebiste madre? ¿mucho Firewisky en el almuerzo?- preguntaba el joven aun sorprendido.

-Sirius! ¡un poco mas de respeto por favor!

-Bien... te respeto...- dijo él sorprendiéndose.- ¿Qué tanto hablas?

-No comprendo tu indiferencia. Por años, coqueteabas e incluso intercambiaste citas con Caroline de Wessex. Incluso la escuché una vez, un año atrás, que no dudaba que se casarían... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿acaso Caroline no es de tu altura?

_Con una sonrisa en mis labios, ascendí las escaleras para encontrarme con la lechuza de color pardo que estaba sobre un perchero. Llevaba una nota amarrada a su pata y delicadamente se la retiré e inmediatamente alzó el vuelo._

_Miré el contenido que era de Daniel. "Querida Arly: espero que estés bien. La verdad es que estaba algo dudoso al dejarte con Sirius en Inglaterra pero al no tener noticias tuyas, supongo que todo está bien. Me alegro pero quisiera que no te olvidaras que tienes familia y yo soy parte de ella. Cuídate mucho, Daniel. PD: te mando anexa la dirección en Bulgaria si necesitas venir aquí. Si quieres que vaya por ti, solo escríbeme."_

_Me sonreí al ver esto. Se notaba que en verdad iba a cumplirle su promesa a mis padres de protegerme. Me siento tan bien al saber que tengo a alguien en otra parte del mundo que se preocupa tanto por mi. _

Bajé las escaleras para ver si Sirius había terminado de hablar con su madre. No lo vi en ninguno de los salones y me acerqué a la biblioteca. Las voces de Sirius y su madre conversando me llamaron la atención, pero una pregunta de su madre hizo que mi atención se fuera al par. No debí de escucharles; me arrepentiría después, pero... la curiosidad y la forma en que su madre hizo la pregunta llamó mi atención.

-No comprendo tu indiferencia. Por años, coqueteabas e incluso intercambiaste citas con Caroline de Wessex. Incluso la escuché una vez, un año atrás, que no dudaba que se casarían... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿acaso Caroline no es de tu altura?

"Me quedé pendiente a lo que Sirius respondería. No quería escuchar pero una parte de mi, quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta por parte de la Señora de Black."

Ante el silencio del joven ella reclamó.-¿No me digas que esa Arly significa tanto para ti?- preguntó con un tono indiferente e incrédulo.- ¡¡¡Por favor Sirius!! ¿sabes tu acaso lo que ella significa?

La forma como ella dijo aquello, heló mi corazón. Por lo que parecía, no le agradaba a la madre de Sirius.

-Por favor, no hables de esa manera de ella.- escuché que Sirius dijo.- Tu no la conoces... no sabes nada... no te atrevas a dirigirte de esa manera...

-Es la hija de Cornell Thompson... – _dijo con cierta pesadez y acidez en su tono de voz que me dolió. Porque Cornell era un buen hombre_- ¿Qué tratas de demostrar estando con ella?- _dijo esta vez no dejando de reírse y coment_.- Ya se lo que haces...- _ahí abrí un poco la puerta para observar para ver a Sirius cruzado de brazos y su madre delante de él, de pie, elegantemente y tomando asiento en el sillón delante de él.- _Es un capricho... ¡¡hijo!! Eres joven. Por supuesto que es un capricho... ten cuidado con lo que haces...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Sirius pero no dejando su posición.

-No se porque, por primera vez en tu vida, te encaprichas y no lo sueltas... se por muchas hijas de mis amigas, el rompe corazones, seductor y conquistador que tengo por hijo mayor. – sonriendo entre el orgullo y la gracia de todo aquello.-Haces lo que quieres y lo que ellas quieren... – dando a entender como Sirius si quería placer, lo tenía.- pero no por eso tienes que irte al extremo para ilusionar a esta chica con lo que no tendrá, como una estrategia de conquista...

-¡¡madre!! ¿de que diablos hablas?- escuché a Sirius decir y perder la paciencia.- ¿qué dices?

-Esa chica. No es una sangre pura Sirius.- _dijo la señora Black sorprendiéndome. No creo que lo haya hecho conmigo nada mas. Sirius parecía anonadado porque miraba su reacción a través de la puerta entreabierta._.- Y Caroline lo es.

-¿Ahora eres discriminadora? ¡¡Es una broma!! ¡¡tiene que ser una broma! ¿y de cuando en cuando, tengo que darte respuesta alguna acerca de mis novias? ¿de cuando esto te interesa?

-¿por qué habría de serlo?- dijo su madre indiferente.- Esa chica, es una cazafortunas. Cornell está muerto, seguro la dejó en la calle y viendote como buen partido... bueno, no dudo que utilizaría esos encantos de trepadora y actriz de primera.- _Vi como Sirius se sorprendía ante los atributos que su madre colocaba en mi_.- y para empeorar la escala, ella es media muggle.- Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta él.

-Ella confió su secreto... ese secreto de su verdadera familia...- dijo Sirius decepcionado.- Confió en ti porque eres mi madre... y además, no la conoces... no como yo... me sorprende que seas mi madre... – molesto con todo lo escuchado. Él sabía muy bien, que dinero yo tenía. Tenia además a Daniel; sobre Daniel y mi fortuna, lo escogí a él.

-Por ser tu madre, digo lo que te conviene y lo que no...- desesperándose.- y ella no te conviene, para algo serio. Has lo que quieras con ella...diviértete cuanto puedas... pero recuerda, que ella, no es lo que te conviene... no es lo que esperamos en nuestro primogénito... y mas que todo, ella no es digna de ti... es una sangre sucia...

La sangre se me heló al escuchar aquellas hirientes palabras provenientes de la madre de Sirius. Quise salir corriendo. Quise salir de mi escondite y gritarle sus tres verdades: Que nada me mantenía aferrada a su hijo, y mas que todo, si creía que era por dinero, se equivocaba. Que amaba a Sirius y que yo estaba en libertad total de demostrárselo y además de todo quería decirle entrometida, idiota, estúpida y por supuesto, discriminadora contra los muggles. Pero la verdad era que, era la madre de Sirius. Por ser su madre, me contuve. Incluso recuerdo que mordí mis labios. Pero estaba triste. No quería que ella pensara de mi en aquella forma.

-Eso quiere decir, que no puedo llevarla como pareja a esa fiesta...- dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos y agachando su mirada.

-yo no diré nada... pero tienes que sacarla de mi casa Sirius. Mientras mas pronto, mejor. Deshazte de ella y si no puedes quitártela de encima... ofrécele dinero y que se vaya...

Sentía como mis ojos se humedecían. Me enojé. Estaba tan molesta con todo lo escuchado. Suavemente me puse de pie y lentamente me dirigí a los pisos superiores y me encerré en mi alcoba.

-Como te atreves...- dijo Sirius molesto delante de su madre y no guardándose nada para si.- ¿Cómo te atreves a colocar en velo de duda su integridad?- observándole sorprendido.- ¿Cómo pudiste, comportarte así con Lily Evans en Navidad? Tan bien, tan recatada ¿o acaso se me olvidó mencionar que ella es media muggle, madre? Hija de padres muggles...

-Lo se.- dijo ella respondiéndole- pero fingí... además, James Potter no es mi hijo, tu si. Y si los padres de él, estuviesen vivos, no dudo que se escandalizarían con la idea de su único hijo, manchar su linaje sanguíneo con tal clase de denigra....- pero no pudo decir mas nada. Sirius la interrumpió.

-¡no te atrevas! Tanto Arly como Lily, serán mujeres que tu jamás llegarás a ser... lo verás.- sorprendiendo a su madre.- Si me casara con ella ahora mismo, poco debería de importarte... no puedes entrometerte en mi vida así no mas. ¡¡y mucho menos decirme con quien me puedo casar!!- gritó.- Además, Esa Caroline, es una cabeza hueca aburrida de cuarta...

-¡¡Por favor!! No pensabas eso cuando te besabas con ella durante las fiestas el año ante pasado... ¡¡Compórtate por un instante como un Black!!

-las personas cambian. Las personas aprenden de sus errores. – y respirando profundo agregó.- No madre... me comporto como lo que soy: Sirius... un Sirius que tu desconoces; Una Sirius que, de la navidad hasta aquí, ha cambiado su forma de pensar y ver las cosas como no imaginas. además, quisiera tener al menos, la mitad de la integridad, los valores y la honestidad que tiene lo que tu llamas de "sangres Impuras"

-Madre santa..—dijo la señora Black.- Recuerdo años atrás cuando tu abuela quería comprometerte con Nathaly Malfoy... mala suerte el momento que no lo hizo... tal vez, te hubieras adaptado a la idea, y otra historia fuese...

Sonriendo sutilmente.- no te hagas planes madre... Nathaly Malfoy está muy feliz viajando con su verdadero amor y si, sin casarse..- haciendo que de la impresión su madre se sentara en el sillón nuevamente. – En cuanto a Arly y su virtudes. Tengo para decirte que si, he intimado con muchas... he llegado muy lejos y todo el camino con otras, pero a la única... ¿Me escuchas? A la única que no he llegado y he respetado hasta que ella quiera es a ella... te equivocas con decir que es una trepadora...porque no lo es. Es tan inocente que no lo creerías y es lo que mas me gusta de ella... – sonriéndole orgulloso.- Y además, si quiero casarme con ella, lo haré. Si quiero estar con ella, claro que lo haré. No eres dueña de mi vida...

-Pero ¿Qué pasará con el apellido Black? ¿qué pasará con nuestra familia?

-Al diablo con la familia Black.- Dijo Sirius casi ocasionándole un mareo a su madre. –Mira: Frank ha sido siempre el hijo pródigo, haz que el se case con quien tu quieras... pero no te metas conmigo, con mi vida y con Arly...- dirigiéndose a la puerta se volteó para decirle- Esto tal vez no sepas su significado madre, pero ella me interesa mas que cualquiera de todas aquellas que pasaron por mi vida...y no lo echaré a perder... tampoco tu lo harás... una palabra... tan solo un comentario hiriente, discriminador o indiferente para con ella, y júralo que haré que te arrepientas... porque me atreveré a irme... y no volver...

-Hijo... cálmate... –decía ella con corta respiración..- Si tan solo lo pensaras un momento...

-Solo, analiza lo que te dije...- respondió Sirius.- Y piénsalo... no quiero que ella sufra mas... le dije que no la haría sufrir... y si ella se da cuenta...- sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa.- Cuidado con lo que le dices...- para finalmente salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

_"pasé los próximos dos días entre la indecisión y la incertidumbre. Finalmente y con dolor en mi corazón, tomé la decisión que me haría en los próximos meses lamentarme y llorar bajo mis mantas en mi lecho y pronunciar su nombre: Decidí irme de la casa de los Blacks"_

_"por mas que traté de aparentar que no escuché aquella discusión entre madre e hijo, no podía ocultarlo mas. Creo que soy buena actriz, aunque había ocasiones en que ambos mientras caminábamos agarrados de manos por la vereda, se me quedaba mirando. Otras veces trataba de traerme a la realidad con sus ideas; pero yo, simplemente sonreía por cortesía."_

_"Le escribí una carta a Nathaly la misma noche que escuché la conversación. Se la mandé con la misma lechuza que recibí de ella; así era mas fácil: la lechuza no tardaría en localizarla, a diferencia si la enviaba con la mía o la de Sirius. No tardé en recibir respuesta de ella hoy; decía mas o menos esto: "No todo en esta vida es perfecto y lo sabes Arly; lamentablemente, no confías en Sirius lo suficiente para decirle lo que te pasa. Que sabes todo lo que trataron él y su madre. Creo que si te abrieras a él, este comprendería. Habla con él y luego, toma la decisión que creas conveniente. Pero sabes que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. Nathaly." Decidí confiar en mi corazón y en mi instintos para hablar y despedirme de él. Me iría a vivir a Bulgaria con Daniel. Porque por mas que amara a Sirius y me doliera dejarle, tenía que pensar en que era lo que él quería, deseaba, anhelaba. Y en esas semanas, quedó demostrado que, a pesar de todas las angustias y reclamos de su madre para que fuese un hombre de bien y un mago respetable, si importaban para él. No podía interponerme entre él y su madre." _

_Dudé por mucho tiempo aquel día, el mejor momento para decírselo. Me disculpé con los Blacks por no bajar a almorzar con ellos, diciendo que me sentía indispuesta. Por supuesto, Sirius subió a ver si estaba bien. Aunque pretendí al tomarme un medicamento que amablemente me ofreció para mi malestar, no pude aprovechar ese momento para decírselo._

_En la noche, noté el movimiento en la casa. Era que los Blacks asistirían a una de sus grandes fiestas en la sociedad de magos; aquellas fiestas que Nathaly llegó a asistir con sus parientes. Aquellas fiestas en donde Sirius creció al igual que Frank. Por supuesto, nunca fui invitada a asistir por parte de la madre de Sirius. Escuché cuando ella descendía por los escalones y la vi por un hueco de mi puerta: Esa hermosa mujer se deslizaba con elegancia, del brazo de su esposo. Vi a Frank también bajar. (Me recordé a nuestra pequeña Jia y me preguntaba sí ella iría con Frank). Pero no vi a Sirius._

_Después que noté que no había nadie en casa, descendí los escalones para encontrarme con uno de los elfos. Haciendo una reverencia preguntó.- _¿La dama cenará?

-Si, por favor... – _dije sonriéndole_.

-Prepara dos lugares en la mesa, Walkie- _dijo Sirius detrás de mi y sorprendiéndome para voltearme a verlo al tope de las escaleras. Venía descendiendo ágilmente hasta alcanzarme en el pie de estas. -_ ¿Sorprendida de verme?

-Eh... no sabía que te habías quedado en casa_...- dije abochornada. Creo que él lo not_.- Pensé que te habías ido con tus padres...

-Supongo que si... tenemos que hablar...- _tomando mi mano y guiándome al comedor con él._

_Mis maletas ya estaban listas desde el medio día, sin embargo, no pude atreverme en ningún momento el decirle que me iba. Me partía el alma. Sin embargo, no me hizo una sola pregunta. No me interrogó acerca de mi actitud o comportamiento, o en todo caso, su "tenemos que hablar" tampoco salió a la luz. Ambos comimos en silencio. _

_Sirius tiene una forma de ser, que hasta esa noche fue que llegué a entender. Se puso de pie una vez concluimos la cena y dándome un beso en la mejilla, se disculpó y se retiró, quedándome a solas mientras él ascendía las escaleras. _

_No se de donde saqué la fuerza de voluntad pero cinco minutos después, me cercioraba que nada se me quedaba en la habitación. Con mis maletas en mano caminé a la puerta de su habitación y toqué dos veces antes de ingresar. Con una larga pausa que utilizaba para respirar, finalmente las palabras salieron por mis labios._

-he venido a despedirme.- _dije al ver la figura de Sirius levantar su mirada. Veo que leía algo.-_ pienso irme esta noche...

-Pronto comenzará a llover_...- respondió él indiferente y sin mirarme. Tal vez pensaba que era una broma de mi parte._- además, no puedes irte... no puedes....

-Sirius: He tratado de ser paciente... de mantener la cordura y no ser grosera...- _dije a media voz.- _E incluso me apena decir esto...pero... tu ...-_dudando decirle pero tome aliento, coraje y me desahogué.- ..._ madre y yo... yo se lo que ella piensa de mi... lo que ella dice de mi...

_El finalmente me miró. Sus ojos denotaban dolor de que me enterara de ello. Sus labios decían en ese momento_.- ¿Cómo....

-Los escuché hace dos noches, abajo... en la biblioteca....- respondí apenada y triste.- No debí escuchar pero cuando mencionó la idea de tu con otra chica... y después mi nombre salió a relucir...- algo acongojada.- No pude detener mi mente... y ...

-¿Cuánto llegaste a escuchar?- preguntó sorprendiéndome. Ahí me fijé. Estaba sonrojado un poco.

-Cuando mencionó que era por interés de dinero que estaba contigo_...- dije tratando de mantener una compostura firme. Pero los recuerdos de aquel día, me dolían en el corazón_.- Y que me ofrecieras dinero como cualquier mujerzuela, la cual traes a casa...- _ahí no me daba cuenta, pero creo que mi forma de decirlo, como defensa, había captado aun mas su atención_.- Y yo... solo quería salir de aquí, aunque eso signifique dejarte a ti...

-no tiene derecho de decir eso...- _dijo Sirius mostrándose finalmente molesto, cosa que había evitado por dos días, para no despertar sospechas y cerrando el libro con violencia_.-te traje aquí, para que fueras feliz. Porque pensé que, ella te entendería y sería para ti, aquella madre que necesitabas, porque pensé que, encontrarías aquí la felicidad que le prometí a Daniel Roberts que tendrías. Pero esa mujer... _– se levantó de su silla y me observó con cierta sonrisilla traviesa para animarme. Pero me sentía muy mal. Porque lo quería y su madre no aprobaba lo nuestro. Pero él, nunca lo comprendería, porque simplemente no tendría negativa de mi lado. Pero que su madre, piense tan mal de mi, me hace sufrir y él lo prometió: que no me haría sufrir._ - no te sientas engañada: Ella nos engañó a todos: No pensé que era discriminadora... pero no puedes irte...- _en un intento de retenerme a su lado._

-Tengo que_...- dije sonriéndole. él se me acercó y tomó mi rostro con su mano_. –Debo de irme... mis cosas están en el pasillo... solo quise despedirme... evitar las constantes desapariciones de mi parte...-_me encontraba nerviosa_.- Pero tengo que irme...- _pero estaba alterada. Miraba y retiraba mi mirada de su rostro. Finalmente bajé mi cabeza y separándome de él para irme por la puerta, dije.-_ te enviaré una lechuza una vez llegue a donde Daniel...

_Iba saliendo por el umbral cuando unos brazos rodean mis brazos y mi cuerpo, deteniéndome en seco. Escucho el susurro de la apacible voz de Sirius decir .- _no puedes... no debo de dejarte ir... ni siquiera sabes a donde vas...

-Esto es imposible...- _le respondí con pesar en mi corazón_.- entiéndeme por favor: no puedo quedarme en donde no soy querida... es así de simple... Sirius, por favor...- _ya llorando y volteándome para encontrarme con su mirada índigo_.- no me hagas sufrir mas de lo que ya estoy lamentándome... – _apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Él me abrazaba_.- no sabes, lo difícil que fue tomar esta decisión... pero es tu familia... llevo días con la lucha interna en mi... porque no quiero, no quería dejarte...- _sonriéndole aun con tristeza_- Pero ¡¡Vamos!! Te olvidarás de mi pronto... por lo que parece, tu madre te prepara un futuro muy brillante,.- _sonriéndole_.- Tal vez, ella tenga razón: no soy la indicada para ti. Olvídame...

-¿Tu lo harás?- _preguntó desafiante como tantas veces lo vi en la escuela, volteándome para que le pudiera ver los ojos_.- Respóndeme... ¿Lo harás tu?- _aquella mirada azulada, tan confiada, apuesta y segura de lo que estaba haciendo. De lo que decía. De lo que estaba asegurando._

-¿Hacer que?- pregunté.- ¿Qué cosa?- _no comprendía lo que me decía o porque lo hacía._

-Olvidarme... olvidarme tan fácil como lo dices... – _llevándome con él mas aun al interior de la recamara._ – dímelo; júramelo y ahora mismo; mírame a los ojos fijamente y asegúrame que me olvidarás tan fácil como lo planteas y sin mas nada que decir, te diré adiós...

-¿Qué es lo que haces_?-pregunté al verlo tan seguro de si mismo y serio. Le miré fijamente y dije._- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acaso te crees tan inolvidable?

-No te quiero dejar ir...- _dijo él abrazándome_.- Te quiero... solo para mi...- _besándome suavemente una mano. Sabía lo que significaba lo que me decía. Lo notaba en su mirada. Pronto buscaba mis labios._

-¿Qué haces?-_dije separándome e interponiendo mis manos entre su cuerpo y el mío.-_ ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿a que juegas?- _con lagrimas en mis ojos_..

-Lo que ambos queremos_...- dijo sujetándome aun mas fuerte.-_ Lo que deseamos ambos...

_lo miré con incertidumbre. Dije a media voz_.- ¿Acaso no ves que esto es a lo que tu madre se refería?- _pregunté mientras mis lagrimas rodaban por mis ojos_.- De esto era lo que hablaba. De cómo te encaprichas físicamente con alguien...- _pero no pude continuar porque él no me lo permitió. Me besaba con la misma intensidad con que comenzamos a besarnos aquella noche en mi alcoba en Hogwarts._

-No estoy encaprichado... y estamos a solas en esta casa... – _dijo con un brillo malicioso que conocía bastante bien_- y yo se lo que estoy haciendo.- _Retirando el listón que sujetaba mi cabello y cayendo este sobre mis hombros._ – al menos que tu no quieras...- _viéndome sonrojarme violentamente mientras él mantenía una calma total._

_Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello con una delicadeza única como si temiera romperlo. Y se dirigió a la puerta para asegurarse que estaba cerrada luego aferrarme contra si y besarme prolongadamente en los labios._

¿para que decir lo que pasó entre ambos cuando no es necesario? Solo bastaría decir que me hizo suya con mi aprobación. Una cosa que me negaba de darle pensando en que, tal vez, si lo hacía se demostraría que lo nuestro es solamente una pasión que se extinguiría una vez, sucumbiéramos a nuestros deseos. Pero, algo, dentro de mi me convenció que no sería así. Que lo nuestro no era de momento, que estaría en nosotros hasta el fin de nuestros días.

La penumbra en que se transformó la habitación y como sus brazos me aferraban con seguridad y calor. Recuerdo que después que aquel maravilloso y perfecto momento, del que escuchaba solo por las historias románticas que fueron y siempre serán de la biblioteca de mi pelirroja amiga, miré a mi lado y él estaba acicalando mi cabellera con ternura y con una sonrisa traviesa en su mirada. Una vez esa parte terminó, una vez, que me entregué sin inhibiciones. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierta.

El me demostraría en ese momento que, lo nuestro era y podía ser lo que quisiéramos incluso, para siempre si así lo deseaba yo.

Él guardó silencio mientras me le quedaba observando a la vez que observaba mis mechones que caían alrededor de mi rostro. Las velas comenzaban a extinguirse pero podíamos ver nuestras siluetas y nuestras miradas significativas mientras estábamos cubiertos por aquella manta. Solo escuché el susurro de su voz decirme.- Casémonos...

Creo que mi impresión, sorprendió a Sirius que riéndose y tocando mi nariz aclaró.- No, no escuchaste mal.- sonriéndose.- quiero que nos casemos... quiero que nos vayamos lejos: lejos de mis padres y sus ideas, lejos de todo... para vivir solo nosotros...-se escuchaba decidido.

Toqué su mejilla con mi mano libre y dije.- No lo dices en serio... tu familia, lo que ellos opinan, significa todo... además, jamás abandonarías a James... amas a James...- y soltando una risita dije.- Siempre creía que entre James y tu había algo mas...- viéndole contorsionar su rostro y entenderme.-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Siempre hacías todo con James. Siempre James...

-Oiga: James es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo... y a mi me gustan las chicas...- besándome.- ¿O crees en este momento lo contrario señorita?- viéndome reírme.- y aun tengo la idea en mi cabeza de que nos casemos... porque tal vez, esta noche fue tu primera vez.. pero para mi, fue la primera vez que sentí amor, candidez y ternura... y las he sentido contigo... te lo agradezco... por eso digo que debemos estar juntos siempre... y casándonos es la mejor manera... para ser nosotros siempre.

Me abracé a él aun mas para decirle.- Por favor... se que esto te dolerá, pero creo que la idea es fascinante ahora, porque tu madre no quiere saber nada de mi. Pero peor soy yo por no haber querido evitar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... no me odies por decirte esto, pero aun no me siento preparada para ser esposa. O peor aun, no quiero ser la causa de la separación de ti y tu madre... entiéndeme...

Se me quedó mirando y luego miró al techo un instante-A pesar de todo lo que escuchaste de ella, le tienes estima... la respetas y peor aun, piensas en sus sentimientos... eres una criaturilla tan inocente y especial; no la víbora que pensaba yo... – observándome para esperar la reacción de mi parte en este comentario y riéndose ante mis gestos de enojo que ocasionaba con sus comentarios. – pero agradezco que aun pienses en ella.. . pero no estoy de acuerdo con su pensar...- frunciendo su rostro.- Y este pensar de su parte es que me ha hecho tomar la decisión de dejarla... además no soy ni el primero ni el ultimo que dejaría a sus padres.... ya ves a tus amigas yo no soy menos...

-Pero eso no retira el hecho que, me hayas propuesto matrimonio...- dije a media voz.- No... no puedo aceptar... por lo menos ahora, no. Dame un tiempo, por favor... un tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza y poner en claro que es lo que quiero...

-Vuelvo y te lo repito.- haciendo una pausa- te quiero a ti...- sonrojándome. Porque estábamos ahora en su cama porque comenzó con ese mismo deseo.- podré vivir donde tu digas...

-Déjame pensarlo.- dije sonriéndole.- Dejadme ir a Bulgaria con Daniel; Ahí veré quienes eran en verdad mis padres, cuando vuelva... en el momento que regrese, podrás preguntarme y ahí te daré una respuesta definitiva... – mirando el reloj en su mesilla dije.- Ya tengo que volver a mi alcoba...- viéndole negarse.- Tengo que... si tu madre me encuentra aquí...- pero no pude decir mas nada.

-la ultima vez que mi madre ha venido a verme, fue cuando tenía 10 años... ella no viene. Despreocúpate.

Lo dejé dormir hasta que el sol salió. Aproveché que estaba totalmente dormido y me deslicé de sus brazos, me vestí y aproveché para escribirle una nota: "Es hora de encontrarme conmigo misma. Cuando vuelva, tendré respuesta. Amor, Arly".- dejándola en su escritorio.

Salí cuando todos dormían en la casa, incluso no recuerdo escuchar a que hora regresaron de aquella fiesta. Con mi carrito y bultos, llamé con mi varita al autobús noctámbulo, el vehículo de brujos y pronto me alejaba de la casa de los Blacks: una casa, la cual recordaría por mis maravillosos momentos con Sirius, por el resto de mi vida, olvidando lo 


	32. bonus chapter la rebelde malfoy

**"Entre Confusiones, Apuestas y Amores verdaderos" **

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter by JK Rowlings.**

**------------**

**BONUS CHAPTER. 2- LA REBELDE MALFOY. **

"Cuando eres amiga de alguien, digo por si misma, alguien que conoces como diríamos "Como la palma de tu mano", es posible que, nada de lo que escuches de ella, podría sorprendernos si es de por si, acerca de su actitud. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando la joven Malfoy tiene cada verano que regresar a la casa de su padre? ¿Acaso se comportará tal como se comporta en Hogwarts, en donde pasa la mayor parte del año? Bueno, déjenme decirles algo: Nathaly era tan ingenua, agradable y tímida, pero creo que eso llamaba a nuestra sobreprotección. A sobre proteger a mi amiga, de todo y todos...

_Tener en si un apellido tan influyente como Malfoy en el mundo es algo complicado de por si: todo el mundo te conoce (o cree conocerte), tener un primo como Lucius Malfoy en Hogwarts y sobre todas las cosas, ser Malfoy y caer en Gryffindor, todavía es buscarse la llaga mas dolorosa en su cuerpo y lastimársela a ver si sangra._

_Mi queridísima amiga Nathaly era así. O lo es. Aquella chica con rostro angelical a la cual Remus adora decirle Ninfa; no me pregunten como lo sé. Ella misma no sabe que lo se; si lo supiera creo que, le daría un infarto o se pondría un rojo carmesí mas intenso antes de desmayarse, entonces Remus me culparía a mi._

_En ese entonces, cuando nos conocimos, ya casi ocho años atrás, era una tímida chica. O eso creía yo... lo que me sorprendió de toda aquella situación era que, ahora que lo pienso, nos conocimos cuando ella andaba con..._

Sus gafas prácticamente se caían de su sitio al momento de que un chico mayor, se abalanzó a la carrera y casi haciendo que su baúl y su carrito, cayeran llevándosela a ella al mismo tiempo.

-¡oye: por lo menos ten cuidado!- gritó la chica de cabellos castaños, deteniéndose. El chico no volteó y la joven de gafas dijo algo acerca de las manadas.

Su padre sonrió sutilmente ante la postura colocada por su hija en medio del andén 9 ¾ y el tren que humeaba para en pocos momentos, partir con los alumnos, en todo caso, su única hija, a Hogwarts.

-Se te hará tarde...- dijo Ephifanie, su madre en esos instantes. O en esos días pensaba que, se trataba de ella.

De todas maneras ¿por qué dudar? Siempre la había conocido como el primer rostro que veía cuando despertaba y el último que besaba al irse a dormir.

Pero por casi un año, no vería.

-Ya lo sabes hija- dijo Cornell mirándole a través de sus gafas y ella con sus enormes ojos castaños le devolvía la mirada.- Pórtate bien: obedece al prefecto y por supuesto...

-No dejes que nadie decida por ti...- dijeron al unísono padre e hija para a continuación darse un efusivo abrazo que culminó con un beso. Pero él no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

Continuaba abrazándole.

-Papá...- dijo la pequeña.-- ¡¡Papá se irá el tren!- al escuchar el silbato.

Ephifanie se despidió con una sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso diciéndole.- Ya sabes: Al menos, aliméntate bien niña...¡¡¡Y nada de dulces!!- alzó su voz al ver como la chica se mezclaba con los otros estudiantes que subían al tren rápidamente.

Arly, al ver por última vez detrás de ella, vio a sus padres abrazados antes de perderlos de vista dada la multitud de alumnos y la gran cantidad de carros de baúles de por medio.

No dejó de ser pisada un par de veces antes de poder ingresar en su totalidad al pasillo del tren.

No faltaron los empujones allí dentro: todos buscaban un asiento disponible en alguna cabina. No habían disponibles a simple vista.

-Rayos, rayos ¡AY fíjate donde andas con eso! – una jaula de lechuza había chocado con su rostro; era un chico bastante alto y ella era bajita en ese entonces. Casi se le caen las gafas.

-Lo siento...- dijo el sujeto sonriéndole.

Siguió caminando hasta que dio con una cabina que observando por la ventana no había nadie.

-Bueno: mejor sola que, mal acompañada...- _dije en un susurro. Acomodé mis cosas a un lado y saqué una pequeña libreta en blanco; con pluma en mano y colocando el tintero a un lado empecé a escribir._

Pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, atrajo mi atención.

Ahí noté un chico usando un suéter y una túnica de mago me observaba extrañado y miraba el lugar de arriba abajo.

-¿Buscas algo?- preguntó y su mirada platina y cabellos platinados era sorprendente. Lo admitía: Era muy extraño ver gente con cabellos platinos. Tenía mas o menos la edad de Arly.

-¿No has visto a una chica, de tu edad mas o menos con pelo como el mío y ojos platinos por aquí? Usaba una túnica y...- mirando alrededor.- La voy a matar...- apretando su puño.

A través de las gafas la chica lo observó negando con su cabeza aclaró.-¿Tu hermana, tal vez?

-Si tuviera hermanas como ella...- dijo el sujeto suspirando.- Está de seguro con ese idiota de Black...- observando lo que la chica hacía.- ¿Primer año?

Asintió efusivamente.

-Soy Lucius...- extendiéndole la mano.- Lucius Malfoy...- besándole como caballero, cosa que sorprendió a Arly. Mas que todo, por la edad.

-Arlenys Thompson... Arly...- declaró la muchacha.

Lucius reconoció el apellido: Thompson... muy reconocido en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero por lo que parecía, su hija, vivía escondida del mundo del Ministerio.

Por supuesto, sangre pura. Eso atrajo su atención.

-¿Puedo preguntarte, que haces?- preguntó haciendo conversación.

-Bueno...- viéndole colocarse de su lado, mientras se enderezaba sus gafas.- Estoy tratando de ordenar unas estadísticas de juegos de quidditch de las mundiales que se aproximan...- respondió.

-Es extraño ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Porque eso es lo que haré... correré una casa de apuestas...

Lucius alzó una ceja extrañado. ¿una chica correría apuestas en Hogwarts? ¿una chica? Notaba que, tenía ambición...

-Disculpen...- declaró una pelirroja observándole desde la puerta. Tenía unos ojos verdes intensos y llevaba debajo de su brazo (A duras penas) el volumen "Historia de Hogwarts" mientras empujaba su carrito y sobre este venía la lechuza.- ¿Está ocupada esta cabina completa? He venido desde el principio y todas están llenas... –observaba a Arly y a Lucius.

-No lo está...- sonrió respondiéndole Arly.- Estoy yo sola...- rectificando.- Bueno, estamos nosotros...

-Estoy instalado mas atrás con unos amigos...- declaró el sujeto observando a la chica que instalaba sus cosas al lado de Arly.- ¿Quién eres tu?

-Ah perdón...- extendió ella su mano a Arly y después a Lucius, pero este no la aceptó.- Soy Lily... Lily Evans...

Lucius torció su nariz con desagrado y declaró.- No conozco a ningún Evans entre los nombres de magos...

-Eso será porque no pertenezco a magos...- declaró la chica.

Lucius retrocedió para decir con mueca en su rostro.- Muggle....- dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no salió.- ¡muggle!

-Ay ¿por que armas tanto revuelo?- declaró Arly observándole.- Es muggle... pero es una chica...- viendo como Lily se azoraba por la mirada que recibía del sujeto. Arly incluso, se puso de pie.

-Deberías aprender a dar prioridades a tus amistades, tanto como se la das a las estadísticas...- declaró Lucius con asco en su mirada y observando con desprecio a la pelirroja.

-Lucius...- dijo una chica de cabellos platinos observando a las chicas y sonriéndoles mientras se dirigía a él.- Ah bueno, vine a ver si habías abordado el tren... no sabía si te habías quedado atrás o que... –ahí miró a las chicas.- ¿Tus amigas?

-No soy amigo de amantes de Sangre sucias...- refiriéndose a Arly por su defensa a Lily.

-¡¡OYE!!! NO HABLES ASÍ...- Dijo Nathaly molesta.- ¿cómo le hablas así a unas chicas? ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

Lily no entendía porque el revuelo. Pero Arly: Se veía molesta.

-Ahora que andas con Black, se te pone lo valiente ¿Eh?- preguntó mirando a su prima fríamente. –De seguro, andarás detrás de él ¿No primita?

Conocía los escándalos de su abuela acerca de las andanzas (Que conocían bajo el nombre de infantil coquetería) Del mayor de los Blacks al momento de contratar alguna niñera joven y bonita.

-No tengo porque admirar a nadie Lucius...- dijo Nathaly molesta.- Lo que me pica en verdad es que abuses y digas cosas tan malas como las que acabas de decir...

-A ti siempre te he dicho cosas peores...- cruzándose de brazos.-Ahora mismo vienes conmigo a mi cabina; como tu padre pidió...

-No voy a tu cabina... estoy instalada con Black y Lupin además de Potter y ahí me quedo...

-¿No me digas?- preguntó incrédulo y desafiante.- Eso lo veremos...- tomándole por el brazo a lo que la chica gritó.

-¡Ay Suéltame que me lastimas! ¡Lucius!- aferrándose de uno de los asientos. Arly y Lily decían cosas como "Suéltala" y "abusador" .

-Oye ¿Por qué gritan tanto?- dijo Sirius de pie atrás de Lucius y este se enderezó soltando a su prima y dirigiéndole la mirada (llena de odio por cierto) a Sirius.- Ay no ¿Encontraste el camino al tren?¿te gustaron las canicas?- sonriendo traviesamente.

-Mira despreciable sujeto.- dijo amenazando a Sirius.- Aléjate de mi vista... – saliendo por un lado de la puerta.

Incluso con su presencia se olvidó de su prima.

-Idiota- dijo Sirius sacudiendo su cabeza.

-No entiendo...-declaró Lily.- ¿por qué se enojaron tanto?- preguntó observando a Arly.

-Llamar a alguien Sangre Sucia es muy malo...- declaró Nathaly, saludándole con afabilidad y después a Arly, esta saludó sonriéndole.- Soy Nathaly Malfoy... no se lleves del apellido...- al ver su reacción.- Soy su prima...

-Soy Lily Evans...-declaró la chica y luego miró a Sirius.

-Por supuesto que lo eres- dijo Sirius Black atrayendo las miradas de las jóvenes allí presentes permíteme presentarte a... mi—haciendo una reverencia.- Soy Sirius Black... y tengo los miércoles e la noche disponibles para ti, preciosa....- guiñándole un ojo.

Nathaly se sorprendió de aquello: por lo menos, a ella no se le había aproximado de esa manera, aunque se preguntaba ¿Dónde conocía a aquellos ojos azules y aquel porte de superior?

-¿Disculpa? preguntó Lily algo sorprendida..- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Bueno está bien: solo porque tienes los ojos mas hermosos, te doy también los sábados... aunque tendré que mover a la chica nueva de Hufflepuff de tercer año a los martes en la noche...- y observando a Arly agregó.- Y a ti... bueno lunes... siempre es bueno comenzar la semana con buen pie...

-Sácame de tu agenda- dijo Arly.- No me interesa nada que tengas...

-Ah por favor.- sonrió él al ver el desinterés que ella colocaba ante su presencia y volvía su mirada a sus apuntes.- ¿Me quieres decir que no te interesaría andar con alguien como yo?- sonrió incrédulo.

Tal vez era porque Sirius estaba muy adelantado a su época. Apenas tenía once años. Igual Arly. Pero a diferencia de Sirius, Arly no tenía ningún interés en chicos. No por lo menos en aquella edad y en aquellos tiempos.

Solo le interesaban las apuestas.

Ahí fue que Nathaly comenzó a recordar: El chico de su infancia que, andaba correteando a sus niñeras. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír pero su mirada y sus pensamientos volvieron al momento, por lo cual, no lo recordaría hasta mucho, años después...

-Nop- dijo firmemente la chica sin siquiera mirarle y acomodándose las gafas.

Sirius estaba con la boca abierta en toda su plenitud.

Lily se sentó al lado de Arly, ignorando por completo la actitud de Sirius.

-Oye –dijo Nathaly sonriéndole cortésmente dirigiéndose a Arly y a Lily.- ¿Les molestaría si, compartiéramos cabina? Es que...estoy con tres chicos y....

-seis...- dijo Sirius volviendo a la realidad.- Conocimos a alguien: Peter Pettigrew... y otro que anda por ahí... apellida...- pensándolo unos instantes.- Longbottom... y uno apellidado Patil.... –declaró el sujeto.

-¡AH! gritó Nathaly y dirigiéndose a sus nuevas amigas declaró.- Por favor...- rogando.- Lo ultimo que necesito es compartir cabina con seis chicos...

-¿Nos vas a desertar ahora Malfoy?- preguntó Sirius molesto y cruzándose de brazos.- Todo por esa...- señalando a Arly (quien por cierto, ni siquiera lo miraba a él)- comelibros?

Sonrió Arly para decir.- Mira decrépito... será mejor que te vayas... me arruinas el ambiente...- señalándole la puerta.

-¡Oye: tenemos la misma edad mas o menos!

-Para alguien a quien le gusta andar con chicas de distintos días, actúas como un decrépito...

Lily y Nathaly se sonrieron. A Sirius no le quedó de otra que, marcharse del vagón con una furia de rayos.

En esa época, ya se le veían las intenciones de Nathaly de formar una pandilla de amigas confiables, leales y por supuesto, amigas para siempre... así queremos conservarnos: una de nuestras leyes era de, nunca ser tomadas como objetos de burla y ridiculización; no por Sirius, Slytherin o nadie.

_Lucius Malfoy odiaba la idea que Nat, cayera en Gryffindor; le llamaba "el eslabón perdido de su familia" y cada vez que podía se lo hacía saber._

_Pero hubo un tiempo que Nathaly no le importaba ya lo que Lucius dijera o tratara de hacerle. Pero lo que le molestaba en verdad, es que, se lo tomaran en contra de sus amigas, o sea, de nosotras._

_Hicimos amigos en todas las casas: incluso Slytherin. Teníamos a Chloe y a Severus. Decíamos a Severus porque en realidad, él simpatizaba con nosotras a pesar de que, era del compinche cercano a Lucius, pero no lo daba a notar, mucho menos, delante de nosotras. Pero para los Merodeadores, él era Snivellus... gracias a los cielos que renunciaron a ese apodo para él. _

_Nathaly solía ser tímida con los chicos. Con Lucius, había aprendido a defenderse, igual con los Merodeadores. Bueno, rectificando: Con casi todos los merodeadores..._

_El chico de cabellos claros y ojos miel la traía loquita. Desde un principio creo. Y es que, Remus Lupin era, el mas pasable de ellos. Remus era todo un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra. También era de una reputación totalmente distinta a James o a Sirius. Hasta el quinto, James y Sirius, parecían llevar alguna clase de competencia para ganarse a las chicas. Pero desde sexto, James perdió el sentido al asunto. Tal vez, por la muerte de sus padres... _

_Pero no hablamos de James o de Sirius o del lindo novio de mi amiga... hablamos de Nathaly. Nathaly y su temperamento: Ella solo se conservaba tímida, callada, a veces, algo torpe y retraída en dos ocasiones: Frente a Remus Lupin y delante de los profesores..._

_Después, después sabía defenderse..._

_Recuerdo un día... una mañana... del quinto año..._

Se escuchaba la voz de McGonagall decir por aumento mágico de su voz. "la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas para Ravenclaw y Slytherin, que tocaba ahora, ha sido suspendida... los alumnos de dichas casas pertenecientes a quinto año, tienen esa hora libre."

Pero nosotras en Gryffindor, estábamos en si con la hora libre. En verdad, estábamos las tres sentadas afuera en un hermoso día de primavera. Incluso yo me estaba durmiendo, a pesar que tenía que estudiar para Historia de la Magia... los TIMOS se celebrarían dos semanas mas adelante.

-Arly despierta...- decía Lily zarandeándome.- Te quedarás dormida...

-Estaba dormida sabelotodo...- _dije volteándome al otro lado y tan siquiera sin molestarme de moverme de mi sitio._

_Pero los murmullos que escuchaba en la distancia no me despabilaron. Continué tratando de dormirme. _

_Fue entonces cuando escuche a Lily gritar._

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa Evans?- dijo Lucius sonriendo con varita en mano.- Si solo son serpientes....

_Ahí noté como mi amiga estaba cubierta en su túnica por serpientes en lugar de sus libros._

_Crabble y Goyle se reían muy contentos. Cuando miré a mi lado, noté que al igual que yo, Nathaly había caído dormida poco tiempo después de mi. _

Lily le tenía terror a las serpientes. Lloraba y llamaba la atención de los que andaban por ahí.

-Lucius... vuelve a transformarlas...- _dijo mi amiga molesta mirándole con desprecio_.

-Hazme...- dijo desafiante.

-Lucius... ¡¡Deshazte de ellas!! – gritó agitando la varita delante de él, esta botaba chispas de color lavanda.

-¡NO! dijo Lucius.- Fenómeno...- dirigiéndolo a Nat.- Andando con esa Sangre Sucia...

_Ahí noté: noté como lo que parecían dos baldes flotaban todo el camino por encima de algunas cabezas y venían directamente a nosotras._

_Pero no nosotras: Venían a donde Lucius estaba._

_Traté de mantener la calma y forcé mi vista mas allá. Ahí lo noté y sonreí: pero no por su idea... sonreía porque Lucius tendría su merecido._

_Nada mas y nada menos que por los artistas mismos: Los Merodeadores._

_Cuando el balde estuvo justo arriba de Lucius aquella mezcla enlodada y grotesca lo cubrió por completo y Nathaly deshizo el encanto desapareciendo las serpientes: nuestra amiga estaba histérica._

_Pero Nat y yo a duras penas conteníamos las risas._

_Igual del otro lado de donde provinieron los baldes: Dos de los cuatro sujetos tenían las manos cubiertas por lodo y sus túnicas sucias. Noté que, estaban muy cerca de baldes y de la casa de Hagrid, el cuidador de los jardines de Hogwarts._

_Pero una vez Malfoy se fue (profiriendo maldiciones) Nathaly dijo_ – Ese... me las va a pagar...

_¿Les olvidé mencionar que, Nathaly tenía en esos días algo de rebeldía notable por nosotras? Mas de todo, cuando se la tomaban en contra de Lily; mas que todo, cuando era su primo..._

Ahí es donde, la historia empieza en verdad...

Pasaron un par de días muy tranquilos; claro exceptuando por la ruptura numero 123 de Sirius Black. Gané veinticinco galeones de aquellos que apostaron que duraría un mes. Al tercer día del noviazgo con Bianca Mowryn, Sirius rompió con ella.

Eran esos días justo antes de la semana de exámenes. Noté como Nathaly una tarde hablaba en los balcones con Sirius. Me acerqué pues era extraño que ellos hicieran contacto con nosotras. O en todo caso, eso creía en aquel entonces.

-¿Acaso te molesta?- pregunté con mis manos en mi cintura. El sujetó aspiró desesperado y Nathaly me observó sonriente.

-No... solo le pedía un favor...

-¿Un favor? ¿de él? Será para que te condenen... vamos Nat...- tomándole del brazo y alejándole del sujeto.

-¡¡Me lo dices en la lechuza!! Por lo que parece tu "nana" no permite que me acerque a ti...

Nathaly finalmente se enderezó y explicó.-Buscaba algo que me ayudara a vengarme de mi primo...

-¿De Sirius Black? Lo ultimo que puedes provocar con ello, es que digan que andan juntos...

-Mira: Sirius no es tan malo...- viendo como ponía mis ojos como platos, creo que, se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

-¿Qué no es que??'

-Bueno, admite que, de ves en cuando, nos salen útiles...

-Como muñequito lindo, es para lo único que sirve... – y guardando silencio unos instantes pregunté.- ¿y bien? ¿o me dirás que ahora es Celestina para ti y Lupin?

Ahí estaba: el rojo carmín mas intenso estaba en su pálido rostro. - ¡no digas esas cosas!! Nooo... lo que pasa es que, consultaba algo con él... la próxima broma a jugar a mi primo...

-¿Broma? ¿acaso te pondrás en el mismo plan de los Merodeadores?- preguntó su amiga sorprendida.

-No, nunca le robaría el trono a Sirius.... pero...- sonriendo.- Ah ya verás...

-Pero ¿que planeas?

-Necesito la ayuda de Jia Wen de tercer año vamos...- tomando el brazo de su amiga y llevándosela a la sala común.

**----------------- A la mañana Siguiente...**

-Hola Arly- dijo Nathaly saliendo del gran comedor. Ahí venía saliendo también Lucius acompañado de su comitiva de Slytherin. Mas atrás salieron dos de los Merodeadores. No notándose que, a un lado del pasillo estaban Remus y Sirius hablando bajito.

Pero Nathaly no se molestaba a hablar bajito.

-¿Supiste lo que salió en el Profeta?- preguntó Nathaly.

-No ¿Qué?

-Bueno, han dicho que hay un virus en la carne de salchicha...- declaró la chica para que su primo escuchara.- Dicen que, te da fiebre y te salen salpullidos en todas partes...

-¡no! ¿pero por que?

Nathaly sabía que Lucius prestaba toda su atención, después de todo, su desayuno favorito era el que llevaba salchichas.

-Dicen que es porque las salchichas están hechas de cucarachas...-declaró la chica.- y he escuchado a varios chicos de Hufflepuff decir que las salchichas estaban crujientes por dentro... se han enfermado...

-Gracias por decírmelo- decía Arly enderezándose sus gafas..- Es decir ¿Te imaginas a quien ha comido hasta ahora de las salchichas?

-¡¡AY!! gritó Remus a un lado sorprendiendo a las chicas.- ¡AY mi estomago!- retorciéndose en el pasillo.

-Ay Lunático...-dijo Sirius.- Comiste las salchichas... –porque Sirius escuchó y era parte del plan maestro de Nathaly.

Nathaly y Arly se acercaron para ver cual era el alboroto de ellos.

Por supuesto, Sirius pidió ayuda de sus amigos. pero claro, tanto él como Arly no sabían que uno estaba involucrado en lo otro. Detalle que fue considerado por Nathaly si quería que, el asunto se viera real.

Lucius no se inmutaba para verlos. Comenzó inclusive a sudar como un cerdito pálido ante aquello. Nathaly se dio cuenta pues, este sacó un pañuelo para secarse su frente.

El glotón de Goyle dijo bajito.-No me siento bien...- poniéndose igual de pálido.

-¡¡Chicos!!- dijo Jia avanzando con una edición del Profeta en mano.- ¿Leyeron el diario?- viendo a Remus retorcerse en el suelo.- ¡¡Ah no!! Vine a advertirles... suerte que, he hecho una poción para infecciones de cucarachas...- mostrándoles el frasquito.

Remus estaba extendiendo su mano, para recibirlo de la chica china, cuando Lucius se lo arrebata de sus manos.- ¡Ey era mío!- Dijo Lupin aun retorciéndose.

-¡Es injusto Malfoy!- dijo Sirius molesto.

-Ponte en línea Lupin...- dijo Lucius tomándose el contenido de un solo trago.

Remus sonrió sutilmente e igual todos los que estaban metidos en la broma.

-Eh ¿Lucius?- dijo Jia sonriendo pero tratando de aguantarse la risa.- Deberías de ir a la enfermera...

Se limpió el contorno de sus labios con la túnica y hacía muecas: lo que sea la cura, sabía a Rayos.

-¿por qué? Ya me siento mejor de una vez...

-vaya, vaya... No sabía que insectos comían bichos...

-¿Que dices Black?- preguntó Lucius mirándole confundido. Ahí comenzó a sentir unas punzadas horribles en su estomago. Y comenzaba también a sentir nauseas.

-Nada... debiste preguntarle a Wen cual es la cura antes de tomártela ¿no crees? – haciendo un ademán con sus brazos de indiferencia.

Miró a Jia esperando una explicación. Pero se retorcía pues el estomago le dolía aun mas. - ¿Qué me has dado?

-Caldo de cucarachas con gusarajos y otras cosas... ah si...ojos de triton...- declaró la chica. Y llevándose una mano a su mentón aclaró.- aunque me dijeron que solo usara cucarachas... como las odias... pero los gusarajos y el triton le dan un toque extra ¿no crees?

Ahí y delante de todos Lucius Malfoy vomitó sobre sus propios zapatos ante el asco de todos.

-Eggghhhh que repulsión....- dijo Remus alejándose.

-¡TU!- dijo Lucius cuando vio que lo que vomitó era verde e incluso se movía. Jia comenzó a anotar aquello diciendo por lo bajo "Extraordinario resultado:::"- Fue tu idea...-vomitando de nuevo. Esa acusación iba a Nathaly.- Fuiste tu... – vomitando de nuevo.

Todos los alumnos que pasaban y salían por allí observaron aquel asqueroso acto.

-Bueno, te costará demostrarlo...- dijo Nathaly.- Considéralo como un despertar: no te metas con mis amigas...- alejándose, no sin antes ruborizarse al pasar al lado de Remus.

Pero los que tenían un buen coro eran Peter y Sirius que gritaban- Vomito... vomitooooooooo Lucius... Malguaaaac... – imitando el sonido al final de su apellido.

Incluso tenían un baile a medida que Lucius era tratado de ser llevado a la enfermería por sus amigos, pero cada metro vomitaba de nuevo.

Mientras en el fondo se escuchaba la canción "Vomito... vomitooooooooo Lucius... Malguaaaac..." interpretada por Sirius y Peter.

Cada vez que lo veían por el pasillo era la misma canción: aquella melodía duró las dos semanas siguientes e incluso que Peeves, se la aprendió y la cantaba. Pero de repente se detuvo. Admitiré en estos instantes que, Sirius tenía su talento: para incomodar a Lucius se sacaba un diez.

Pero lo sorprendente fue como aquellos bribones Merodeadores se anotaron en la lista negra de mi Amiga Lily fue cuando el día del examen de Timos de Transformaciones, molestaron a Severus Snape. Lily estaba que echaba chispas. Lo sorprendente ( Y que tomamos todas como una broma) fue que James la invitara a salir bajo la amenaza de dejar en paz a Severus.

_Por supuesto, Lily lo puso en su sitio._

_Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez, James hablaba en serio._

--------------

Casi al irnos de vacaciones, Sirius y Peter hicieron una de las suyas, soltando unos escarabajos de salvia amarga en el lavabo de las chicas de Gryffindor. Para su mala suerte, Nathaly y Jia estaban allí.

-¡Son unos inadaptados!!- gritaba Nathaly por encima de las voces de las chicas gritando ante las picazones provocadas por los líquidos escupidos por las criaturas.

-¡Pero si gritan como un montón de bebés!!- dijo Peter partiéndose de la risa. Sirius por igual.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? gritó Lily alarmada.- ¡¡AH!! ¿qué ha ocurrido???

-Estos idiotas soltaron escarabajos alérgicos en los baños...- Declaró Nathaly molesta mientras se rascaba una roncha en su brazo.- ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- preguntaba a Lily.,

-Según los estatutos de conducta, "todo estudiante al ser procesado y castigado, debe contar con la prueba del o la prefecta" ¿no es así, Evans?

-¿Eso que rayos significa?- gritaba Jia horrorizada.

-Que no puedo castigarlos sin pruebas.- declaró Lily.- ¿Los vieron arrojar los escarabajos?

-no, pero...

-¿Quién pudo haberlos visto?

-Nadie, creo, pero...- dijo Nathaly sorprendida.

-Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sin las pruebas, no puedo castigarlos...

Sirius y Peter se reían de sus hazaña.

Lily controlando a las chicas, se retiró finalmente.

Pero Nathaly estaba en uno de sus humores.

-¡¡OYE!!! – gritó siendo escuchado por parte de los chicos que pasaban por allí.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- preguntó Sirius con inocencia. Peter aun se reía.

Pero Nathaly sacó su varita y gritó.- "Constelación de Pegasus: has que a este chico sea chango".

Nadie escuchó (Excepto Jia) Cuando Nathaly arrojo el hechizo sobre Sirius y Peter: lo próximo que supieron era que, una cola, les crecía en el trasero y pelo salía por sus orejas.

Los ojos azules de Sirius era lo que mas sobresalía ante tanto pelo mientras Jia y Nathaly se partían de la risa.

-Haber como te zafas de esa- declaró mi amiga sonriendo. Igual se marchó por el pasillo.- ¡¡Y no trates de decirle a Lily que fui yo!! Recuerda la regla... "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"

-¡Me la pagarás!!-

-¡¡Lo dudo: Te caigo demasiado bien!! sonrió la de ojos platinos antes de alejarse.

Pero mas allá James y Remus se acercaban apresuradamente.- ¿Que les pasó?- preguntó James.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó Peter mientras se miraba la cola que le crecía salir debajo de la túnica.

-¿Lucius fue capaz de esto?- preguntó Remus.

-¡¡Que va!!- dijo Sirius- Esa atolondrada de Nathaly Malfoy...

-Vamos con la profesora de Pociones- dijo James.- haber si tiene alguna solución...- mientras ellos caminaban al aula de pociones, Remus pensaba en la pose que debió tomar Nathaly antes de echarles ese embrujo.

-"_la verdad es que es, belleza, cerebro y talentos"_.- dijo para si mismo y sonriendo todo el camino.-"_Ella no es injusta... ellos, se lo buscarían a lo mejor"- _mientras escuchaba los lloros, ruegos y quejas de Peter.

"Hasta aquí dejo la historia... para cualquiera que, no la conozca como yo, o en todo caso, no asista a Hogwarts, no puede saber de que hablo o de quien hablo; Solo diré esto: estoy contenta y orgullosa de que, sea mi hermana, mi compañera, mi amiga... y ahora mas que nunca, que estamos en nuestro último año, deseo mas que nunca, que conservemos nuestros recuerdos y por supuesto, nuestra amistad."

_Gracias Nat. _

_T. _

_1978._


	33. entre 31

**Capitulo 31. "Aquel gran secreto".**

**----------**

_"Estoy en un lugar no se describirlo. O tal vez no pueda. Lo dejé dormido mientras me perdía por las calles y los valles de Inglaterra en el autobús noctámbulo. No puedo evitar derramar una lagrima. Esa noche que pasé a su lado, quedará en cada trozo de mi ser por siempre. Pero di todo de mi por amor. Eso era. Era aquella frase que, me mantenía en pie decidida ante lo que hicimos aquella noche. Pero, aun así, lo dejé. Salí cuando sabía que, no me seguiría; o al menos, eso creía yo."_

_"Duré un tiempo mas del que planeé par a llegar a Bulgaria ¿Por qué tanto tiempo se preguntarán? Porque aproveché todo ese tiempo que estuve sola, conmigo misma, para pensar las cosas con calma. No duden que tuve un par de días que pensaba en regresar a su lado. Pero algo me detenía. Era un vacío. Algo que me decía que aun, parte de mi vida, no estaba resuelta. Que siguiera buscando, porque parte del viaje se iniciaba."_

_  
"Aproveché para viajar mucho. Mucho. Conocí personas interesantísimas y mejor aun: Encontré a Remus y a Nathaly. Habían pasado ya meses desde que supe de ellos de Londres. O mejor dicho, Nathaly me escribió una carta y vi que era cerca que estaba de ellos. Recuerdo aquel día."_

**------- Flash Back --------**

_Arly tocó el timbre de aquélla enorme mansión con nerviosismo. Era la mas grande del lugar, aunque un poco apartado del pueblo donde ella tenía una habitación en un hotel. Le tomó dos horas encontrar a alguien que la dejara en aquel extraño lugar del cual Nathaly le describió en unas cuantas líneas de sus tantas cartas. _

_Una jovencita ataviada como doncella abrió y preguntó.- ¿Si?_

_-Gracias... estoy buscando a Nathaly Malfoy o Remus Lupin, por favor...- dijo la joven mientras un abrigo color negro le cubría y usaba guantes de piel negra. Sus gafas estaban empañadas del frío._

_La doncella la observó de arriba abajo._

_-¿Disculpa?- preguntó esta hermosa joven vestida con mucha elegancia y se acercó a la puerta. Vestía de pantalones color beige y su cabello rubio en bucles bien acomodados y unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules. Vi que la doncella hizo una reverencia muy a la francesa antes de retirarse.- ¿Remus Lupin?_

_-Así es- dijo Arly algo aturdida ante la presencia de aquella hermosa mujer. No parecía muy mayor que ella. Pero aquella rubia la observaba muy detalladamente. – Recibí una carta hace unos días de ellos, y pensé que ya que estaba cerca, pasar a saludarlos.- Mostrándole la carta – es esta dirección ¿no?_

_Ella miró a Arly por segunda vez y asintió con el rostro haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. – Bienvenida.- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. – Soy Miranda Valdenstroff. Dueña de esta casa...- Yendo a su lado y sonriendo amablemente.- no recuerdo tu nombre..._

_-Soy Arly... Arly Thompson..._

_-Ah por supuesto...- ahí Arly notó que esa no era la casa de unos brujos. Los utensilios, adornos y demás, no tenían ni un solo rastro de magia. Los magos eran muy selectivos en sus adornos de casa e incluso, había algo, aunque fuese una impresión en algún lugar. Pero esta casa, era algo común. Como la de los Evans. Tampoco habían elfos. Solo sirvientes.- la chica con quien Nathaly se cartea... debo decir que, me imaginaba que, las lechuzas tenían un propósito mas intrínseco que solo, adornar los bosques y ululular lo que sea que estas criaturas hacen.- haciendo una pausa mientras llegaban a la puerta de un salón.- Pero eso de usarlo como correo...- Sonriéndole.- Muy ingenioso._

_-No es mi idea...- dijo Arly algo aturdida.- Disculpa ¿Eres bruja?_

_Ella alzó una ceja para responder.- No lo soy.- sorprendiendo a Arly- Algo mas efectivo... si podrías llamarlo.- Tocando dos veces. Ahí escucharon una voz que decía "Adelante" ingresando Miranda seguida de Arly. _

_-Disculpa que te interrumpa.- dijo Miranda a media voz mientras ambas avanzaban al escritorio que estaba ubicado en un rincón de la enorme biblioteca. Incluso Arly estaba asombrada de la enorme cantidad de libros que habían en el lugar. Ahí lo vio inclinado su mirada totalmente a un enorme y gran volumen de lo que parecía ser un antiguo libro. – Te buscan... _

_Señalando a la joven detrás de ella, Remus al levantar su vista, se sorprendió en un principio, pero se puso de pie dejándolo todo para abrazar a su vieja amiga. -- ¡¡que sorpresa mas agradable!!- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- ¡¡Arly: ¿qué rayos haces aquí?_

_-Bueno.- decía sorprendida mientras Miranda se quedaba observando a Remus. Después a ella. Cosa que no fue pasada por alto por Arly.- Andaba por aquí.- respondió algo apenada._

_-Me lo creo...- dijo sonriéndome y viéndome como si fuera un espejismo. Remus la guiaba a un sofá que había a un lado.- Pero ven: Siéntate...- y mirando a Miranda preguntó.- ¿Y Nathaly? ¿sabes que estás aquí? ¡¡Se sorprenderá tanto de verte!!- no evitando sonreír. _

_-No. Aun no me ha visto.- respondió Arly._

_-¿Dónde andará ella?_

_-Salió-. Respondió Miranda sonriéndole de una manera un tanto desenvuelta a Remus. – Con Corinna. ¿puedo traerles algo? ¿Café, té?_

_-No. Está bien Miranda.-Dijo Remus sonriéndole cordialmente._

_"No sabía porque pero esta Miranda, observaba de manera un tanto extraña a Remus. No me gustaba lo que sentía o la impresión que me daba ella. En un momento vi como ambos hablaban por lo bajito y en susurro de algo importante. Después de cinco minutos, Miranda salió con las anotaciones que Remus hacía o trabajaba en el momento que ingresamos al salón."_

_Se sentó a su lado diciendo.- No dudo que Nathaly llegue en unos momentos... Se lleva muy bien con Corinna..._

_-Ya se.- dijo sonriéndole. Arly sabía las sospechas algo inconclusas de su mejor amiga acerca de Miranda. Pero ahora que, había visto su mirada con Remus, su forma de llevarse con él y acercarse, no dudaba que algo pasaba. Algo que no le gustaba. Algo que, con el tiempo, haría muy triste a su mejor amiga.- Nathaly me ha contado de ella en sus cartas..._

_-¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?- preguntó Remus._

_-Unos días ya... estaba en la capital , pero al ver que Nathaly y tu, no estaban relativamente lejos, decidí venir a verlos... al menos que eso te molesta..._

_-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Remus..-eres como mi cuñada... Nathaly es tu "hermana" ¿Cómo habría eso de molestarme? Además, gracias a ti, estamos juntos..._

_"Tal vez sería la forma de decir "Juntos" lo que me preocupó. Noté una duda en el rostro de Remus: tal vez que no sabía en primer lugar, porque Remus o Nathaly insistían quedarse en casa de Miranda. Pero ahí recordé a Sirius: Me dijo que Remus era licántropo. Tal vez era eso que, me atraía mirarlo con mas intensidad. Cosa que creo que, fue lo que me delató para lo que ocurrió a continuación": _

_-James me escribió.- dijo de la nada.- Me contó que huiste de la casa de Sirius... Dos veces..._

_"Me sonrojé violentamente. Definitivamente no era con Remus con quien deseaba discutir esos detalles". _

_-la primera fue cuando nos vimos en Londres... antes de Nathaly yo, partir... pero la segunda, fue ahora ¿no?- viéndole asentir.- Pensé que sus problemas los tenían resueltos..._

_-Es que como las cosas se dieron...- comencé a decir. Pero me callé. Definitivamente no era un asunto para discutir con él. Menos que todo, con el mejor amigo de Sirius._

_-¿Ah si?- preguntó curioso. Pero al Arly observar su rostro daba a entender que, él sabía algo. Muchas cosas mejor dicho._

_-¿Acaso Nathaly te ha dicho algo?- preguntó Arly abochornada. No creía a su amiga capaz de contar detalles tan íntimos._

_-No. – dijo Remus. Solo que, ya no estabas en casa de Sirius y que te dirigías a Bulgaria. Con Daniel. Pero no necesito que Nathaly me de detalles: Para eso están James y el mismo Sirius._

_Arly abrió los ojos como platos. ¿acaso Sirius sería capaz de contar algo tan privado como lo que pasó entre ellos? Pero Sirius era amigo de Remus. Así como Nathaly lo era de ella. No podía juzgarlos._

_-¿Ah si?_

_-Si.- dijo Remus y sonriéndole tenuemente dijo – Lo dejaste muy confundido.- Comenzó diciendo.- por supuesto, me contó que lo sabes todo...- observándole como si quisiera decírselo todo sin pronunciar palabra.- "Todo" . no me sorprendería. Sirius, siempre desde un principio, de su relación quiso contártelo... recuerdo una conversación entre él y James una mañana. Hablaban de cómo él convertido en Perro, pudo rastrearte hasta uno de los jardines... no hace mucho, me contó que trató en varias ocasiones de ser sincero contigo. De compartirlo todo contigo... pero temía tu reacción. Hace como un poco mas de tres semanas, recibí carta de James en donde me decía que Sirius, te había dicho toda la verdad... y que pasó algo y tu te fuiste... no voy a preguntar pues, esos son detalles privados entre tu y él; pero ¿Cómo te sientes tu en saber toda la verdad que nos rodea?_

_-Pues sorprendida. Ahora no puedo evitar mirarte de otra forma. Pero sigues siendo el mismo Lunático Lupin quien mi mejor amiga Ama y a quien yo le tengo una gran estima...- Sonriéndole y él mirándome de la misma manera.- No me importa... después de todo, ¿Quién es perfecto? No lo soy. Creí que ese ultimo año de Hogwarts, quedó demostrado..._

_Justo cuando parecía que, Remus le iba a responder, una chica de cabellos platinos entra para encontrarse con la mirada castaña y la joven de gafas sentada al lado de su novio._

_-Cuando Miranda lo comentó ahí afuera, no lo creía- Dijo acercándose y abrazándole, arrojando incluso los paquetes que traía en sus manos a un lado.- ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿por qué no me avisaste? _

_-Quería darles una sorpresa.- sonreía y me sentía mas tranquila teniendo a su mejor amiga, a su hermana consigo. _

_-Bueno, pues hay muchas cosas de que hablar...- dijo Nathaly sonriéndole. Mirando a Remus seriamente dijo- ¿quieres acompañarnos?_

_-no.- dijo Remus secamente y algo distante a mi amiga.- Ustedes hablen... de todas maneras es "cosas de chicas"- dirigiéndose a mi dijo.- No te vayas de la casa sin despedirte.-Tocando mi mejilla unos instantes. Asentí en silencio._

_Cuando llegué a la alcoba de mi amiga, ambas nos sentamos una frente a la otra y la observé: Estaba un poco menos alegre que como la recordaba en el Colegio. También se veía algo triste y mas delgada.- ¿Estás bien?_

_Asintió en silencio y fingió una sonrisa._

_Pero Arly le dijo.- tienes razón: Miranda se trae algo. La forma de mirar a Remus y tratarlo. Yo que tu, tuviese cuidado..._

_-Lamentablemente, Remus está un poco ciego en lo que se refiere a Miranda Valdenstroff- Comentó mi amiga seriamente y haciendo una mueca- Dice que no hay nada entre ellos. Peor aun, mis celos, van a echarlo todo por la borda... pero tengo un presentimiento tan fuerte... Arly: Necesito que me aconsejes- tomando mis manos.- Necesito a mi mejor amiga... Aquí, no tengo a nadie...- abrazándose a mi.- Por favor..._

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- pregunté a media voz.- No se que decirte o en que ayudarte... no se nada de cómo tratar a los hombres... y mas aun, cuando hay trepadoras de por medio...- haciendo una pausa- Solo, confía en él y él confiará en ti. _

_-Ella cree que, no me doy cuenta.- Dijo Nathaly. Vi como unas lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro.- Es muy difícil... muy difícil... _

_-lo se- dije.- El mejor consejo que puedo darte es que, no te des por vencida. Y no hagas nada para dirigirlo a sus brazos. Por lo que presiento y me escribiste, ella trata de poner a Remus en tu contra..._

_-A él le gustan las rubias- dijo Nathaly avergonzada- Recuerdo que, una ocasión, Sirius, le hizo la burla de que, solo las chicas que le gustaban eran rubias..._

_-Pero tu eres la que él ama. Solo tu. Remus es un chico serio quien jamás te engañará. _

_Ella asintió limpiando sus lagrimas para decirme- Yo inundándote con mis problemas, cuando tu tienes los tuyos.- Haciendo una pausa.- James nos escribió diciéndonos lo que pasó... aunque... yo tengo parte de la versión por ti.- sonrojando a Arly.- ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Lo que dijiste que pasaría con nosotros...- dijo Arly sonrojadísima y Nathaly sonriendo algo pícara mientras escuchaba la historia.- Fue inolvidable, hermoso... perfecto. Se portó de una manera única..._

_-Entonces ¿cuál fue el problema?- preguntó ella no creyéndolo._

_-Pues su madre no quiere saber de mi. Te lo conté. Es de aquellos que creen en la pureza de la sangre..._

_-No lo creo.- dijo Nathaly sorprendida. Siempre se portaron tan bien... e incluso recuerda que Lily nos dijo eso..._

_-Pues por lo que parece, pretendía... pero... Sirius me dijo que lo dejaría todo por mi, incluso su apellido.- Ahí Nathaly sonrió.- Cosa que no podía permitir..._

_-¿Lo amas, no?- preguntó Nathaly.- porque hace un tiempo, decía si lo querías. Ahora es, indudable, que lo amas.¿por qué no aceptaste su propuesta?_

_-¿De casarnos?.- recordando que, muchas cosas dije yo en las cartas que le escribí a ella. O seguro, Sirius, se lo dijo a James y este a Remus.- Ay Nathaly: quería con tantas ganas decir que si, y seguir compartiendo lo de esa noche a su lado...- Sonrojándose.- Pero... siento un vacío en una parte de mi ser, que ni siquiera Sirius, tu o nuestros demás amigos o el mismo Daniel, llenarán. Algo que falta. _

_-¿Qué puede ser?- preguntó ella.- Pensé que, el pasado de tu familia estaba resuelto con Daniel._

_-Pero tengo que, averiguar mas... mucho mas. – levantándome y yendo a la ventana.- porque creo que, Daniel no me lo ha contado todo... _

_-¿Qué pudo no haberte dicho?- preguntó con su mirada platina. _

_"Negué con mi cabeza. Pero continué en silencio. Ella lo respetó." _

_Después de unos instantes me dijo sonriéndome y observando al mismo tiempo por la ventana.- la verdad es que somos egoístas ¿No? Aquí estamos, una a la otra, con nuestros corazones entregados a esos chicos que sin duda nos aman y aun así, necesitamos algo mas... porque sentimos y vemos que no todo es perfecto ¿no?_

_- supongo que si. Tu, aquí con Remus pero sientes que se te escapa de ti; Aquella sensación de que, algo no está bien con esa chica. Con Miranda..._

_-desde el día que la conocí.- Dijo Nathaly en un susurro.- la veo como lo mira. Era en la misma forma que Daisy lo observaba. Recuerdo esos días... y se lo que significa. Traté en un principio, de no sospechar y tampoco hacer falsas calumnias. Pero... son muchas cosas juntas... – Tragando pausadamente y tomando mis manos me reveló – Es que... Miranda Valdenstroff, no es una mujer normal....-le costaba trabajo admitir o revelar lo que me confió momentos después- Mujeres normales, pudiera evitarlo... pero Miranda._

_-No comprendo.- reveló Arly confundida.- ¿Cómo que "no es una mujer normal"? para mi es una trepadora como Daisy o como todas esas en Hogwarts... solo que, es mayor que Remus, eso sí._

_-Cree que Remus es el elegido.- comentó.- De su pueblo. Juntos restaurarán la integración de los Licántropos en la sociedad como amos y señores... _

_-No comprendo- dije poniéndome de pie y cruzándome de brazos confundida- ¿Por qué una mujer de sociedad como Miranda, querría a los Licántropos restaurados..._

_-¿No comprendes? preguntó Nathaly aun en su lugar y mirando implorante a su mejor amiga.- Miranda Valdenstroff es como Remus... en todo sentido de la palabra..._

_"no necesitó decir mas nada con sus palabras. Su mirada lo decía todo y creo que, mis sospechas eran certeras. Miranda... esa hermosa mujer que me vio llegar a la casa; a su casa, era licántropa. ¿Cómo podía Nathaly competir con eso? ¿Cómo podría ayudarla con eso?" _

_-¿Remus lo sabe?- preguntó Arly a media voz y sentándose de nuevo._

_Nathaly asintió diciendo.- ¿ves cual es el problema? No es una mujer común que se interpone... una como él.- Haciendo una pausa para que las lagrimas no le vencieran.- lo peor está en que, es por Naturaleza que se atraen... he leído todo lo que llega a mis manos de la Licantropía. No solo eso, también he leído la famosa leyenda en los escritos de sus antepasados. Están 100 seguros que Remus es el famoso de la leyenda y que Miranda es de quien habla la leyenda también... y ellos...- sonrojándose violentamente ante lo que pensaba.- Si algo pasa entre ellos... como dice la leyenda... los mato...- llorando finalmente.—Los mato..._

_-Ya, ya.- dijo Arly abrazándole.- Mis problemas no son nada comparados con los tuyos. Ahora si, sabiéndolo todo, te puedo decir que, te preocupas de mas. – Acariciando su cabellera con el propósito de consuelo y tratar de calmar su sufrido llanto.- Remus te quiere. No se porque, pero está creo que, aturdido ante algo que ustedes dos sienten o ha pasado. Se notaba algo ofendido o dolido cuando le dirigiste la palabra en la biblioteca..._

_-Hemos discutido.- dijo la joven- La ultima vez que discutimos fue...- con sus mejillas sonrojadas.- Antes de venir aquí.- Limpiándose las lagrimas.- Nosotros casi...- Haciendo señales de lo que pudo haber pasado. Arly abrió los ojos sorprendida.- pero... no pasó. Me molesté porque me estaba haciendo lo mismo de Hogwarts... alejándose de mi. Ahora y con Miranda, no la veo empujarla. Incluso los he visto hablar por horas y horas y dice que no es nada... pero yo me doy cuenta....- Enojándose y dejando revelar sus celos.- Ah pero si esa "Lagartona" hace algo y se acerca a él... se van a arrepentir. Tal vez no era tan buena en pociones como Jia, pero he aprendido...- Ahí Arly no pudo soportar la risa.-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡¡Estás celosa!!- rió la joven señalando a su amiga.- Estás celosísima... _

_-¿Es eso malo?_

-¡¡Claro que no!!.- dijo Arly negando con su cabeza.- Para nada... protege lo tuyo y lo de él. Él sabe lo bueno y lo malo y si decide engañarte con ella (Cosa que dudo) entonces no te merece para nada... él sabe que, lo dejaste todo por él. Por seguirlo. No te decepcionará... confía en él.

_"hablamos de nuestros deseos, esperanzas, sueños y decepciones hasta entrada la tarde. Conocí a la famosa Corinna y es una chica muy dulce y amable. En verdad, Nathaly está cuidada con Remus y él no dejó de mirarla en el tiempo que nos reunimos a charlar. Se nota que, los temores de mi amiga de que a Remus se le ocurra tan siquiera mirar con segundas intenciones a Miranda, son tan inciertos e infundados como que, Lucius Malfoy haga las paces con Sirius o James. Amablemente Corinna dijo a uno de los sirvientes que me llevaran en coche hasta el hotel en el pueblo donde me hospedaba. Así les dije adiós a mis amigos." _

**------- fin del Flash Back --------**

_"Despierto de mi sueño para encontrarme con otra de las tantas paradas de tren que he realizado para mirar por la ventana. Ni siquiera he recibido un mensaje de Sirius en todo este tiempo. Por el otro lado, no me quedo en el mismo lugar en todo el tiempo."_

_"debo decir que, extraño a mis amigos. y por supuesto extraño a Sirius. Cuanto lo extraño. Pienso a cada momento en lo que pasó en aquella noche y me sonrojo salvajemente. Algunas veces cuando estoy sola en la habitación de hoteles que he pasado la noche, veo o imagino su imagen a mi lado. Echada a mi lado como aquella noche. Un poco mas y creo que, me volveré loca"._

_He llegado a la casa de Daniel Roberts ya. La verdad era que, no me imaginaba que mi profesor de Astronomía viviera en tal opulencia. Su casa era un poco menor que la de Sirius, pero era una casa en fin y al cabo. Cruzo la reja que la separa de la calle y subo la pequeña encumbrado caminito. Al llegar a la puerta, la toco débilmente. Dudo. Pero es que, no se cual será su reacción al verme allí. _

_Un elfo doméstico me recibe y pregunto por Daniel Roberts. El elfo se me queda mirando como si fuera un espejismo delante de él. Incluso se pone nervioso y mas de lo normal. Pero ¿Cuál es el estado nervioso normal de un elfo?_

_Me hace pasar pero aun nervioso y pasa igual con los otros dos que parecía que era el fantasma que salió de la tumba. Hacían reverencias incluso para retirarse y me miraban como si me conocieran o como si fuera el descubrimiento mas grande de la historia._

_Me dejaron en un salón cerrado. Habían montones de cuadros en las paredes. Pero siendo cuadros mágicos, me sentía nerviosa. Estos me señalaban y murmuraban, una situación que a un muggle común y corriente, lo hubiese hecho desfallecer. _

_Momentos después, Daniel ingresaban con montones de cartas selladas en sus manos, dejándolas a un lado y abrazándome. A su entrada los cuadros dejaron de murmurar. _

-¿Qué haces aquí? Suponía que, tarde o temprano te aparecerías por aquí, pero pensé que lo harías con tu prometido...

me sorprendió de una manera algo sutil que usara esa frase "tu prometido" pero no me importó. En cierta forma, me gustó como lo dijo.

-Es un gusto verte.- _dije a media voz y alegre de ver al único pariente sanguíneo que me quedaba. Miré a mi alrededor para decir._- Gran casa... ¿ser profesor de Astronomía deja mucho, no?- sentándome en la silla que me señalaba.

-Algo así. Pero parte es de fortuna familiar. Por supuesto que tu verdadero padre al morir, dejó en una bóveda en Gringotts de aquí lo que te corresponde. La otra que es de Cornell también es tuya.

-Está en Gringotts de Londres- dijo Arly sonriéndole.- Pero tengo dinero propio. Dinero que, gané con la casa de apuestas en Hogwarts...- estaba muy orgullosa de todo ello.

-Ah si.- dijo sonriéndole. – ya recuerdo.- Hizo una pausa para comentar- He tenido muchas ganas de conversar contigo. En persona... pero ha habido circunstancias que me han retenido aquí: no se si comprendas...- haciendo otra pausa.- otras, que, bueno, tienen que ver con que no te localicé en meses...

-No es necesario que me las expliques tío Daniel.- el hombre ante esto, sonrió.- Pero que es que, tampoco he estado en Londres...

-Lo se- reclamó el sujeto confesándolo.- Sirius estuvo aquí hace una semana...- Sorprendiendo con esto a Arly que de la impresión se puso de pie.- Estaba muy preocupado...- evadiendo su mirada como si pensara lo que diría a continuación.- ¿Huiste?

-No huí.- dijo la joven defendiéndose.- Solo que salí cuando él dormía...- arrepintiéndose de ese ultimo comentario y azorándose.- No se dio cuenta cuando me fui...- dijo finalmente dejando de mirar a su tío.

Pero Daniel, tomó su mano y le indicó que se sentara de nuevo. Ella lo hizo y él comentó.- Me contó que piensa casarse contigo. Que lo de ustedes, es serio. Lo cual me enorgullece tanto... no creo que hay un mejor partido para ti, que Sirius. Es alguien muy valiente y responsable, mas de lo que creía jamás en Hogwarts... Dumbledore vio eso mucho antes que cualquiera de los demás profesores incluso, yo mismo. Habló conmigo de hombre a hombre. No le supe responder dado a que, le comenté que no he recibido ningún correo tuyo. No te reclamo ese punto... pero estaba preocupado.- poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la mesilla donde dejó las cartas con las cuales ingresó en el salón.- Esto es tuyo... casi todas, las ha escrito Sirius para ti... incluso después de venir a visitar y hablar conmigo.- Y tomando una del montón.- esta la escribió el mismo día que estuvo aquí. Insistió que te la entregara.- Extendiéndole todas las cartas a la joven.

-¿para mi? – preguntó extendiendo su mano para recibir aquellas cartas de las manos de su tío.

-recibir lechuzas es común aquí...- y con una gota comentó.- Pero hubo uno que tanto arranque... – dejando de hablar.- ¿cuánto te quedarás aquí?

-Cuanto tiendes en soportarme- ocasionando la risa de su tío.

-Bueno... pero necesito hablar contigo.-tocando su hombro un instante- cuando mas pronto mejor... ahora, te dejo un rato a solas para que disfrutes de la nota..- retirándose.

"me senté nuevamente y dudé al ver el sello del sobre. Estaba nerviosa: lo noté a como mis manos temblaban al romper el sello y desenvolver la carta".

Con un susurró comenzó a leer el contenido**_-"Querida Arly: si lees esto, entonces has llegado a donde tu tío. No se si has leído las otras cartas que llegaron a donde él antes que tu arribaras, pero en esta muestro mi consternación por igual que en las anteriores. No había necesidad de tu parte de salir como lo hiciste. No es capricho de mi parte, al decirte que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. James y Lily están tan seguros, ¿por qué no he de estarlos nosotros? Me he percatado de algo: ambos somos tan locos como nuestros amigos dicen, ¿por qué huyes? Aunque en la nota que me dejaste me dices que te quieres encontrar a ti misma. Pero digo que yo por mi parte, me encontré: Te veo a ti... la próxima vez que nos veamos, no dudaré un instante y te pediré que seas mi esposa las veces que sea necesario. Pero creí por un instante que, no me creías digno de ti. Es por eso, que me he unido a los Aurores y estoy involucrado en algo mas grande. Espero darte detalles cuando estés a mi lado. Tuyo, Sirius"-_**La joven, al terminar de leer aquella nota, tenía los ojos embargados en lagrimas.

-Pobre Sirius.- dijo ella en un susurro.- Lo he dejado confundido... tal vez, cometí un error.- abrazando la carta.- Te amo Sirius... pronto estaremos juntos amor... esta noche...- mirando la carta y todas las demás,- Te escribiré la respuesta... – de ahí miró el remitente en las otras cartas. No era la dirección de sus padres... era otra. ¿Acaso Sirius se había emancipado de sus progenitores?

"no pasaron diez minutos cuando Daniel se apareció con Galletas de chispas de chocolate y té para que comiese algo. Se notaba que, estaba hambrienta."

-¿Me contarás acaso lo que pasó contigo y Sirius? Por lo menos, quisiera escuchar la parte de tu historia...

-No me tomes a mal. Amo a Sirius- viendo a Daniel sonreír.- Lo amo... pero creo que, es mejor dejar esas razones aparte.

-Bueno lo correcto es que, lo ames, como él te ame a ti... tanto como tus padres se amaron. Porque si lo hicieron y a través de ese amor, hicieron sacrificios inmemorables...

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó sonriente ante mas conocimiento acerca de su pasado. De quien era. De que era lo que le hacía falta.

-Hay algo...- dijo Daniel mirándole seriamente.- Algo que no te he dicho... que nadie te ha dicho. Algo que concierne a tus padres, tus padrastros, a mi, a ti y a alguien mas...

-¿Alguien mas? ¿Quién?- preguntó la joven.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta dos veces atrayendo las miradas de ambas personas en el salón. Sin esperar respuesta, introduce su cabeza y luego su cuerpo para decir- ahí estás Tío Daniel...

Pero Arly de la sorpresa y del susto dejó caer su taza al suelo para ponerse de pie súbitamente... porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría prepararla para lo que estaba observando...

****

****

**_--------------- continuará..._**

****

**_¡¡la sorpresa viene al siguiente capitulo!!! Muchas gracias por continuar esta aventura y gracias también quienes siguen la historia de Remus Lupin y Nathaly Malfoy... _**

****

**_gracias especiales a mi cuatacha Isa, quien me hizo el enorme favor de guardarme los ultimso capitulos de la historia, pues mi pc tuvo una caída en donde los archivos se perdieron ¡Que bueno contar con amigas como tu!  
  
_**

**_gracias tb a Naiko li quien como siempre, tiene tb copias de mis archivos y le agradezco un montón su enorme labor. _**

****

**_comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a y _**


	34. entre 32

**Capitulo 32.- "El Surgimiento de Alice Roberts" **

**----------**

Pero ambas jóvenes se quedaron observando a una y la otra. Miraban sus ojos, su estatura, sus vestimentas, las gafas en Arly y los mechones algo púrpura en la cabeza de otra. Arly no creía lo que tenía delante de si. Porque aquella chica era su imagen a través de un espejo. Incluso su reacción hizo que sus labios se entreabrieran para decir algo: pero nada salía de ellos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntaba la otra chica, algo aturdida pero menos sorprendida (o daba esa impresión a Arly quien se quedaba observándole como si fuera un espejismo)- ¿Tío Daniel?

-¿Tío?- dijo finalmente Arly atrayendo la mirada de la chica y de Daniel.—Disculpen pero creo que las piernas me fallan- Sentándose pesadamente en el sofá.

-Era lo que trataba de explicarte- dijo Daniel a Arly y sentándose a su lado mientras la chica miraba a ambos con indiferencia o menos sorpresa de su parte- Lo que traté de prepararte. Traté de decírtelo en Hogwarts o en una carta, pero era demasiado grande el decirlo sin estar una enfrente de la otra...

Pero Arly observaba solamente a aquella chica de mechones púrpura y el color de su pelo. No usaba gafas. Tal vez no las necesitaba. Su forma de vestir era un poco mas juvenil y algo liberal y usaba en esos instantes una falda que llegaba por encima de las rodillas y un listón sobre su frente amarrándose en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Miren: Ambas son hijas de Marcus y Ágata.- haciendo una pausa.- mas que eso: Son gemelas... por eso cuando entré en Hogwarts pude reconocerte. Eres físicamente, igual a Alice...

-¿Alice?- preguntó Arly aun mirando a la susodicha.

-Soy yo... ¿Tu eres? – señalando a Arly.

-Alguien que creo que la locura ha llegado a un límite- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No importa lo que hagas- dijo Daniel deteniéndola antes de que pudiese girar el picaporte de la puerta- o a donde huyas, esto te perseguirá porque es la verdad...

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Tío Daniel?- reclamó Arly.- ¿Acaso no creíste importante que lo supiese cuando supe de ti?

-¡¡Ya te lo dije!! No sabía como decírtelo...

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?- preguntó Arly- ¿Dumbledore, no?

Daniel Asintió y respondió.- Lo supo cuando entré a trabajar a Hogwarts...

-Las fotos.- dijo Arly pensándolo.- En las fotos solo habemos una ¡¡Solo una!!- mientras Alice permanecía calmada, Arly se encontraba consternada.- ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Son fotos que seleccioné. Donde están las dos, las saqué del álbum... del de ambas...

-¿También tienes fotos?- preguntó finalmente Alice- ¿De nuestros padres?

Arly asintió dirigiéndole la mirada. Se quedaron observando por unos instantes. Alice le comentó – la verdad es que, no te culpo si no quisieras hablarle mas... Daniel sufre de eso: De no dar toda la información en su tiempo y después una se encuentra con el problema...

-¿sabías que yo existía?- preguntó Arly observándole.

Ella negó con su cabeza para decir.- No... para nada. Solo sentía que, una parte de mi estaba perdida. Desorientada. Era como si me pusiera a dar muchas vueltas en círculos para detenerme de repente y aun cerrando los ojos, sigues sintiendo que das vueltas ¿Sabes? .- sentándose.- es así. Pero no puedo enojarme con tío Daniel. Él ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo... y ahora, estás aquí...-sonriéndole.

-¿Todo este tiempo?- preguntó Arly también sentándose.

-Cuando llegué a su cuidado, era una bebé. Mis padres me entregaron...

-Pero ¿por qué no me dejaron a mi también?- preguntó Arly.

-Marcus no podía. O no quería. Quería separarlas pues si atrapaban a una, no las tendrían a las dos. Marcus también creía que, no podría yo solo, criar a dos bebés. Pero recordó que, Cornell, estaba en Londres. Ese hombre pensaba en todo. Así que, el padre de ambas, tomó a los hombres a quienes les tenía mas confianza: A mi, me entregó una pequeña envuelta en una frazada amarilla pastel y a Cornell entregó a la otra bebé en una frazada color lavanda. Supe que tenía a Alice por la pequeña peca que tiene debajo de su cuello y la cual siempre tuvo desde que nació.- Señalando a la joven y esta haciendo a un lado su larga melena de dos colores, mostró en efecto aquella peca.- Mientras Cornell se quedó con Arlenys... contigo.

Arly no podía mirarlos a la cara. No podía. No tenía fuerzas. Todo aquel tiempo, creyendo que estaba sola. Creyendo que, no tenía a nadie que compartiera su pensar, su sentir, su forma de ser y su pasado, estaba ahora, delante de ella. Se sobresaltó cuando Alice tomó sus manos y las entrelazó con las suyas para decirle.- Ey: Está bien...- mirándole con la misma intensidad a través de las gafas mientras Alice, no llevaba.- todo estará bien...

Ahí Daniel notó de como de los ojos de Arly, comenzaron a surgir lagrimas. Siempre lloraba. Siempre llorando. Sus lagrimas no tenían fin. Ahí sintió Arly, como Alice se abrazaba a ella, no evitando también, llorar a su vez, pero menos intenso que su hermana.

Daniel solo observaba esto admirado, sonriente y aliviado de que esa parte, al fin, se haya resuelto.

****

**-------------**

Ya era de noche cuando Alice bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón de estar de la enorme casa. Llevaba una pijama puesta y su pelo amarrado en dos trenzas. Se quedó de pie, mientras la figura masculina le observaba desde su puesto, a la luz de la chimenea.

-¿se ha dormido?- preguntó Daniel.

-Si. Finalmente se durmió...- dijo Alice secamente y con cara de pocos amigos. Se acercó incluso a la distancia donde su tío estaba y se sentó en el otro sillón - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo a mi? ¿Cuándo elaborara mi testamento?

-¿No me digas que estás molesta?- preguntó el sujeto.

Ella lo miró con ganas de volverlo polvo con sus ojos y reclamó.- ¿Y te parece poco? ¡¡¡Diablos!! Una hermana... y no con eso ¡¡Gemela!! Nada mas por eso, debería enviarte a prisión...

-No sabía como abordar el tema contigo... eres mas complicada que ella.

-A mi no me vengas con excusas, Daniel Roberts.- decía Alice apuntándole con el dedo.- Sabes que no soy fácil... soy temperamental y ahora mismo, si pudiera, te convirtiera en aguijón...

-Cálmate Alice.- dijo Daniel haciendo ademanes a la joven.- Estabas tan sorprendida como ella, pero actuaste con mas calma...

-Supongo que aquel joven que vino a la casa el otro día...- pensándolo.- era su amigo. Por eso me pediste que me quedara en los pisos superiores. Nunca lo vi de cerca. Para que no me reconociera...

-Es su prometido. Claro que te hubiera reconocido y aun mas hubiera sido la confusión...

-¿prometido, eh?

-Si. Si Sirius Black te hubiera reconocido, no importaba que, se lo iba a decir al resto de los Merodeadores (su grupo de amigos) e iba a llegar a los oídos de Arly... Créeme...

Alice lo observó silenciosa para finalmente declarar- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará con nosotros?

-Hasta que aclare su cabeza y acepte la propuesta de matrimonio de su prometido.- sorprendiendo a Alice. Esta incluso sonrió viendo a la chimenea.- O la rechace, se quedará con nosotros...

-Ya veo- y poniéndose de pie dijo – me voy a dormir.- y volteándose a él comentó.- Espero que no se te ocurra decirnos mañana que somos emperatrices perdidas del reino de las Hadas, porque si así es, juro que te convertiré en guijarro.

**------ A la mañana siguiente -----**

"desperté bien tarde aquella mañana. Recuerdo que los rayos del sol que ingresaban por la ventana daban en mi rostro. Recuerdo que antes de que la luz me despertara, soñé con Sirius. Me besaba tan larga y pausadamente que recuerdo con claridad que dije.-Esto debe de ser un sueño..."

-Pues no vivas de los sueños- dijo él entre beso y beso.- vive de la realidad, pues ya es hora de despertarse...- Dentro de mi sueño, no entendí esto ultimo, pero no quería despertar.

Donde estábamos no había Voldemort. No había guerras que lo separasen de mi; no habían tampoco, secretos de mi parte: todo era, perfecto. Pero como todos los hermosos sueños, este llegó a su fin."

Cuando me incorporé, no recordaba muy bien donde estaba. Recuerdo si, que tenía mucha hambre. No comí nada la noche anterior. Ahora recuerdo porque; mejor dicho, por quien.

Me miré al espejo cuando fui al baño. Me miré no se por cuanto tiempo. Era mi espejo: Era yo, y yo era como ella. Lo que hablamos antes de dormir, me dio a entender que éramos parecidas; mucho. Pero en una parte de mi ser, me hace sentir mejor que, ella no sabía tampoco de mi existencia. Sonreí ante la imagen de Alice Roberts creciendo al lado de Daniel. No estaba sola. Aunque, tenía ganas de enviarle una lechuza a Dumbledore, a McGonagall con Howlers. ¿Cómo fueron capaces de esconder todo aquello? Un año... casi un año pasaba que todo esto dio inicio y aun, no tenía claro, que quería; a donde iba.

Luego de darme un baño y mi mente a kilómetros de allí, donde mi imaginaba a mis padres, entregándonos a aquellos hombres que eran de su confianza y separándonos ocupó mi mente. Me senté delante del escritorio que había allí y comencé a rescribir en el diario. Escribí todo lo de Alice excepto que éramos gemelas. También escribí un párrafo donde imaginaba como mis padres deberían estar al momento de entregarnos...

Pero lo mas impresionante era que, aquel vacío que sentía hasta el día de ayer, ya no existía... sonreí... aquel hueco incompleto en mi corazón, había sido ocupado...

"Pero...- ¿Acaso ha llegado el momento de aceptar su propuesta?- me pregunté dejando de escribir. busqué todas aquellas cartas. Aun no estaban abiertas. Buscaría el momento para leerlas. Las guardé en el cajoncillo del escritorio y volví a retomar la escritura – Cuando él quiera... cuando me necesite, estaré para él..."

Tocaron a la puerta y la cabeza de su otro yo, apareció por el marco con una sonrisa nerviosa. Su pelo no estaba suelto, estaba amarrado por lo que se notaba y llevaba un gorro en su cabeza. Sus ojos llegaron al escritorio buscando la figura de su otra mitad.- Hola ¿Cómo dormiste?- ingresando a la alcoba.

"Tenía unas botas puestas hasta las rodillas y vestía para salir. Digo para salir pues, incluso, tenía maquillaje en su rostro."

-Muy bien gracias- respondió Arly dejando sus anotaciones y cerrando su diario. Alice notó aquello.

-¿Escribes?- preguntó curiosamente.- ¿Acerca de que?

-Es solo un tonto diario que llevo desde pequeña- respondió la chica.- me lo regaló Cornell antes de entrar a Hogwarts y por supuesto, es mágico. Todo lo que me ha pasado a mi o a mis amigos en mis años de Hogwarts, año tras año, los anoto en ese diario...- tocándolo sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos.- este diario y yo...- sonriendo.- Hemos pasado por muchas cosas...

-No me gusta escribir.- confesó la otra – Lamentablemente, soy muy mala para escribir...- y sentándose a un lado dijo.- Vengo a hacerte una invitación—atrayendo la mirada de Arly y esta se colocó las gafas.- A salir...- sonriéndole.- Iremos a un par de lugares que quiero que conozcas...

-¿Ahora? – sorprendiéndole.- ¿Ahora mismo...?- Siendo levantada por la chica con una sonrisa.- Pero... pero, ni siquiera he desayunado...

-Ah.. .pero a donde vamos... podemos desayunar...- empujándole a la puerta y tomando el abrigo que estaba a un lado. Mirando a su hermana agregó.- Bueno, debemos de comprarte ropa a la moda...- sonrojando a Arly.- ¿Es que en Londres no están a la moda?

-Estamos a la moda- se defendió la chica azorada- Pero es que, no me gustan mucho las modas... voy mas por lo clásico...

-Otra cosa en que diferimos...- rió Alice arrastrándole fuera de la habitación y bajando las escaleras- Tengo que estar a la moda... a los hombres les gustan las chicas que se arreglan mucho...- ocurriéndosele algo- Cuando termine contigo, tendrás tantos enamorados que tendrás de donde escoger...

-Alto, alto, alto...- dijo su hermana al final de las escaleras- Tengo novio...

-Vaya, vaya.- haciendo sonreír aun mas a su hermana.- ¿ah si? No sabía esa... –mintió la joven y analizando todo lo extraño que ocurría en esa casa últimamente agregó.- debe de ser ese quien manda tantas cartas aquí... siempre pensé que era a mi. Pero Daniel, nunca me dejó ver a quienes estaban dirigidas. Decía que eran a él, pero nunca las abría...

-Muy pocas cosas sabemos una de la otra, Alice...- dijo Arly. Alice sacudió sus hombros y le miró fijamente.- como las cosas se dieron...

-Bueno.. ahora tendrás que contarme todo acerca de ese chico... Arly...- prosiguió su hermana sonriendo.

-Buenos días- escucharon provenir de un lado y atrayendo sus miradas. Las observaba a una y la otra. Llevaba ejemplares de diarios de magos en sus manos- ¿Acaso no piensan desayunar?

Arly iba a responder, pero Alice le ganó diciendo.- No podemos Daniel.. tenemos que ir a Gringgots por dinero para comprar algunas cosas a Arly...- Daniel miraba a Arly algo aturdida y Alice continuó.- e iremos a desayunar a la taberna de Van...

-Alice: tal vez Arly quiere adaptarse primero...- dijo Daniel.

-Tonterías...- dijo ella sonriéndole.- Arly necesita conocer las riendas de Bulgaria y además, saber de donde proviene... de una familia donde un legado necesita ser llenado...

-¿Un legado?.- preguntó Arly.

-Marcus pudo haber sido un héroe...- dijo Alice. – Pero yo, por mi parte, me gusta preocuparme por mi; no los demás, Arly... tenemos que procurar que primero pienses en ti, luego en los demás. Priorizar tu vida; por lo que me imagino, piensas menos en ti... – sacudiendo su cabeza- no es saludable para nadie...

-¿Ni siquiera la familia, o los amigos?- preguntó su hermana gemela sorprendida.

-Bueno, me preocupo, pero no arriesgo mi vida por ellos. Soy demasiado joven para morir. Vivo mi vida un día a la vez y la disfruto en su totalidad...

Arly miró a Daniel quien le observaba a su vez. Finalmente, el hombre dijo.- ella es muy diferente a ti, no se a quien salió. – y mirando a Alice aclaró.- No creas que es frívola. Lo que pasa es que, nunca ha tenido un propósito en vida; un problema...- mirando a su sobrina reprochadoramente.- Vive para ella. No ha pasado por lo que tu si. Creo que, ese fue mi error mas grande...

-¡¡Ey! – dijo Alice con rostro de pocos amigos.- Soy quien soy, porque quiero..

-No te preocupes, tío Daniel.—dijo Arly.- creo que, a mi me tocó crecer mas rápido que a todos los demás... con el tiempo, creo que... ocurrirá con ella...

-Supongo que si- dijo Daniel sonriéndole a Arly. – creo que si querida. Ella después, se dará cuenta de las cosas... es lo correcto...

Un silencio sepulcral ocurrió en el salón y Alice lo rompió diciendo.- Bueno, tenemos que irnos... guárdanos cena Daniel...

-Muy bien... cuida a tu hermana...

-Claro que si- dijo Alice.

-No te lo decía a ti, querida Alice... hablaba con Arly...- provocando la sonrisa de la joven de gafas.

-----------------------

-No me gusta que Daniel me critique.- dijo Alice molesta mientras ambas caminaban por la acera de aquel lugar.- Me reprocha todo: que no tomaba mis lecciones en serio, que no tomaba Drumgstrangs en serio; que no tengo visión al futuro... que juego con los chicos... que no debería de correr apuestas...

-¿Apuestas?-sorprendiendo a Arly.- ¿Qué apuestas?

-Ah.- sonriendo.- Llevo un comercio de apuestas para las competencias de Quiddicht y carreras de gatos o de lechuzas...- respondió la chica.- Me costó tres detenciones con mi director en el colegio...- sonriendo.- Por lo menos, esto me aleja de problemas del mundo real, como "quien tu sabes".

-¿Aquí saben de ese sujeto?

-Claro que si... mucho llega de los diarios de Londres...- respondió ella.- Pero solo tienes que saber donde buscar...

Arly observaba los vehículos de un lado para otro y la gente que caminaba a su alrededor y preguntó.- ¿Aquí son solo muggles?

-no... brujos... pero como somos quienes somos, aprendemos a distinguirnos... iremos a la calle "Horseshoe..." – aclaró señalando mas allá. –Cuya entrada está detrás de una librería que pertenece a una bruja... – ahí fue saludada por gente que pasaba del lado contrario y sorprendiéndose ante Arly y haciendo preguntas, prosiguieron tres minutos después.- No te sorprendas que te detengan o te confundan conmigo...- sonriendo.- Tengo muchos conocidos...- pensándolo unos instantes aclaró.- Si te encuentras con alguien allá. Un chico, tal vez de 20 o 22 años, pelo rubio y ojos verdes, aclararé que eres mi hermana... –sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¿Novio tuyo?- preguntó Arly.

-Uno de tantos...- sonriendo de manera traviesa. y cruzaron ambas la calle.

Llegaron a un escaparate que se leía: "Libros de antigüedades señora Pamkin". Se notaba que el edificio era de siglos atrás por la fachada. Incluso sin pintar. Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, sonó una campanita y Arly pudo notar, dos o tres personas observando los estantes con libros. Algunos eran libros normales con portadas muggles. Pero siguiendo unas escaleras (como de ocho peldaños) había un sobre piso de donde una mujer de algunos setentas años con un moño de color plata y unos ojos azules vestía con un delantal color crema con bolsillos de ambos lados sobre un vestido gris que llegaba hasta su cuello y con mangas hasta sus manos.

-Aquí está querido:- dijo la señora con voz apacible. Ahí había un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años esperándole.- Búsqueda de las Banshees por Asia... de Milicent Margollies...- entregándoselo al interesado.- Lo colocaré en tu cuenta...

-Gracias...- dijo el sujeto despidiéndose de ella.. Miró a Alice porque Arly estaba a un lado y no se había fijado en su hermana.

La mujer observó a Alice y dijo.- Tu libro aun no llega- dijo seriamente y por lo que se notaba, no alegre de verla allí.- Te dije que te avisaría...

-Cálmese señora Pamkin- dijo Alice – Cualquiera pensaría que, no me quiere aquí...

La mujer la observó cruzándose de brazos y dijo.- ¿Cómo quieres que te salude con cariño con lo cara que me saliste el año pasado?

-¿No me diga que aun no encuentra los libros de invisibilidad? – sonrió ella, pero no así la mujer.

-¡¡Los escondiste!!

-No... solo los cambié de sitio... no es tan difícil encontrarlos...

-¡¡Pues dime donde están para no tener que pagarlos de nuevo a los editoriales!!

Miró alrededor y dijo sonriendo.- Están aquí...

-¡¡ Que los dioses me libren de tu presencia Alice Roberts!!- gritó. Ahí notó a la otra chica de gafas y llevándose la mano al corazón agregó.- Algo hice muy terrible en mi otra vida o en esta... veo dos pesadillas...

Alice miró donde la mujer observaba y aclaró- No señora. Es mi hermana.- jalándole del brazo.- Es Arly... Arly: esta es la señora Pamkin. Dueña del lugar. Arly es mi hermana gemela que vivía en Londres...

-Nunca supe eso...- dijo la señora mas calmada – Un gusto conocerte Arly.- y agregó.- Espero que tu no seas como ella... y tengas un poco mas de respeto por las personas mayores...

Arly sonrió sonrojada y Alice se defendió diciendo.- Solo hice una pequeña broma con los libros y no lo dejará ir ¿Cierto?

-Tu todos los años, haces bromas...- reclamó ella- La suerte mía es que, me imagino que trabajarás ahora que saliste del colegio y te mantendrás alejada de mi negocio.

-El polvo de bija mezclado con Alurra le ayudará a encontrar los libros.- dijo Arly sorprendiendo a Pamkin y mirando a su hermana comentó.- Y recomendaría que los buscara en las partes superiores de los libreros...- Alice abrió los ojos como platos.

Ahí Pamkin notó: sus libreros tenían espacio arriba para colocar mas cosas. – Es cierto... – sonriéndole a Arly. Miró el rostro de decepción de Alice y agregó.- Así que lo hiciste así ¿No chica traviesa?

-Tenemos que irnos—dijo Alice llevándose a Arly de la mano y subiendo los peldaños,- Nos vemos señora Pamkin...

Una vez del otro lado, había una puertecilla de madera simulando ser parte de la parte trasera del lugar. Daba a otro pasillo estrecho que estaba iluminado con velas y antorchas que seguía a la derecha.- Eres una angelito en Londres ¿Eh Arly?- dijo Alice.

-¿Acaso te molesta que se lo haya dicho?

-No... después de todo, yo si le iba a decir de todas maneras...no soy mala. Solo que me gusta divertirme...

Arly dijo sonriendo.- Te pareces a Sirius...- recordando al sujeto y las infinitas travesuras en Hogwarts- Me gustaría que lo conocieras; Ambos tienen conceptos de bromas, mas o menos parecidas...

Alice no respondió ante aquella aclaración de su hermana y guiándole pasaron aquellas puertas unas tras otras hasta llegar a una enorme doble de su tamaño en altura, pero sin cerrojo. Alice sacó su varita y apuntándole a donde supuestamente debía estar el cerrojo, esta se abrió en lo que parecía un callejón en donde no habían puertas y ventanas. Todo era de ladrillo.

-¿Te quedarás aquí?- preguntó su hermana guardando su varita y dirigiendo el camino de la joven.

Saliendo del callejón se encontraron con muchos establecimientos. Alice era saludada con mucha efusividad pero Arly era observada y apuntada con los dedos con mucha atención. La joven Thompson tuvo que ser guiada por Alice para poder dar un solo paso.

-Siempre es así en un principio, pero te acostumbras...- apuntándole con el dedo.- Allá está la botánica... por allá está la tienda de mascotas y mas allá, al fondo está la tienda de túnicas y a su lado la tienda de deportes...- sonriendo agregó.- Deberías ver al despachador en ese, es un Adonis...

-Eh... mejor en otro momento...- contestó Arly.

Pero Alice la guiaba en un sitio y otro, mientras eran saludadas en todo el trayecto. El camino de ladrillos que conformaba aquella calle, terminaba dividiéndose en dos. Alice aclaró.- A la izquierda están los mejores sitios para comprar y comer... a la derecha está Gringgots y unos cuantos bares... además de la oficina del Ministerio de Magia...

-¿El Ministerio de magia está aquí?- preguntó Arly.

-Hacía allá...- señaló Alice sonriéndole.- Conozco algunas personas de allá... en el departamento de uso indebido de magia y de cooperación mágica internacional... buenas personas... malas remuneraciones...- caminando de lado y lado y tomaron la derecha. Iban a Gringgots.- Primera parada de hoy: a comprarte ropa...- sonriendo complacida- Después de esto... estarás de lujo querida Arly.

Pero Arly no pudo decirle mas nada. Alice hablaba o era saludada por todo y todos...

Pasaría un mes antes de que, Arly Thompson se diera cuenta de que camino en realidad quería tomar.

** continuará. **


	35. entre 33

**Capitulo 33.- "Lechuzas y declaraciones..."**

**-----------**

"_Fácilmente y sin mucho esfuerzo, había pasado un mes. Nathaly continuaba en Wolfs Hang Valley, donde residía ayudando a aquella comunidad y con nuevos amigos. Dos semanas atrás recibí su ultima carta en donde me contó que ayudaba a un sujeto a elaborar la "solución a los problemas de ella y Remus" . incluso me dijo que, Remus había hecho un corto viaje a Londres y que se encontró con Sirius. Pero que yo, no estaba. Supuso que estaba donde mi tío."_

_"Le conté en respuesta todo lo que me había pasado: el surgimiento de Alice como mi hermana y los tantos secretos de Daniel. Aun no recibo respuesta de su parte."_

_"¿qué ocurrió con las cartas de Sirius? Leía hasta dos y tres veces sus cartas. La verdad es que en ellas era como si llevara un diario de todo lo que hacía en Londres. Y después de esto, recibía mas. Pero no solo de él; también de Lily, claro que ella solo me contaba pequeños detalles. Sirius me mandaba fotos de todo. Sonreí al notar incluso fotos en ellas donde estaban James y Lily junto a él. También habían mas personas. Eran según me contó quienes trabajaban como Aurores."_

_"Daniel recibía el profeta y por tanto yo estaba enterada de lo que pasaba en Londres. Siempre pensaba en Sirius y rogaba porque estuviera a salvo."_

_"porque según leía, la situación empeoraba. Recuerdo que, Daniel se fue unos cuantos días a Londres para reunirse con Dumbledore. Le insistí que me llevara con él, pero se negó. ME dijo que, Sirius no querría que me llevara con él allá. Era demasiado peligroso y mas para Alice y para mi. Al final, desistí, quedándome con Alice solas en esta enorme casa"_

-¡¡¡Despierta!!!- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo la edición del Profeta de ese día que se titulaba "Orden de captura de los semigigantes ha sido aprobada".- ¡¡Holaaaa!!!

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- pregunté al verme interrumpida. Ahí lo noté: Estaba vestida y ataviada para salir.

-Voy al Horseshoe y quiero que vengas conmigo...

-No lo creo...- respondió Arly.- Ve tu...

-¡¡Ah vamos Arly!! Desde que, Daniel se marchó, apenas sales de la casa...

-Alguien tiene que, hacerse cargo en su ausencia Alice...

-¿Acaso me acusas de ser irresponsable? ¿ o desinteresada?- preguntó ella a media voz.

-No fue lo que dije- respondió Arly. .- lamento si sonó así...

-Pero nada- dijo ella aparentemente molesta- lo ultimo que me faltaba: Que mi propia hermana diga que soy una irresponsable. O desinteresada...

-Alice...

-¡¡no!! Está bien.... caminaré sola, hasta Horseshoe y veremos...

-Está bien.- dije haciéndole voltearse y sonreír.- No se como caigo en tus trampas.

-Aun no te adaptas hermanita...- reclamó ella con orgullo.- Soy muy buena actriz...

-Si, lo eres...- dijo Arly poniéndose de pie y siguiéndole. Se puso su abrigo y siguió los pasos de su hermana todo el camino a Horseshoe.

Una vez llegaron a la taberna, comenzó precisamente a llover. No habían personas desconocidas. Habían si, mas jóvenes que todo. Alice se acercó a uno de ellos dejando a Arly de pie junto a la barra.

-Hola Thompson... –dijo el tabernero ya conociendo a Arly. Esta sonrió al saludo.- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Si por favor...- marchándose el hombre y regresando con un vaso de lo que parecía un liquido transparente. Ella, pagándole se marchaba por el otro lado, sentándose a un rincón y sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo lo que parecía un diario. Pero no era el que, ella llevaba desde que comenzó Hogwarts, el cual comenzó a leer. El tabernero le trajo unas galletas pequeñas las cuales, comenzó a comer sin siquiera verlas.

-Arly.- dijo Alice acercándose y atrayendo la mirada de su hermana. Atrás de Alice habían dos chicos observándoles por igual.-¿Qué haces? – molesta observaba el libro y dijo.- ¿Podrías dejar de leer por un instante?- quitándole el libro de las manos.- Ellos son: Alvin y Saphren – Señalando a los dos jóvenes con abrigos color café. Ellos eran altos y se veían atléticos; tenían pelo rubio e intensos ojos azules. – ella es mi hermana Arly

-Mucho gusto Arly...- dijo Alvin sonriéndole.- Se nota que es tu hermana...- haciendo una pausa.- Tan hermosa como tu...

Arly se sonrojó pero no así Alice.

-Arly viene de Londres- dijo indicándoles que se sentaran en la mesa. Así lo hicieron imitándole.- Vivía con su padre adoptivo...

-¿Eres adoptada?. – preguntó Alvin.

-Si... circunstancias extenuantes- dijo Arly molesta con Alice. No debió de mencionar que era adoptada. ¿Qué ganaba Alice con eso?

En ese momento comenzó a escucharse la melodía proveniente de lo que parecía un radio muggle.

-¿bailas?- preguntó Alvin a Alice. Esta asintió y miró a Arly.

-¿Podrías comportarte mientras vuelvo?- preguntó Alice a su hermana en un susurro.- Aparenta divertirte, al menos.

Arly no respondió nada, siendo dejada en la mesa en compañía del otro chico. Pasarían dos minutos en que no decían nada hasta que Arly tuvo que preguntarle algo, para romper el hielo.- ¿Ustedes son hermanos?

-Aunque no lo parezca...

-No lo dije por eso. Si se parecen...- señalando al chico que bailaba con su hermana y a él. -¿Hace cuanto conocen a Alice?

-Desde Drumgstrangs.- respondió el sujeto.- Aunque nunca habló de una hermana... menos, gemela... aunque ustedes son muy diferentes... es decir...- dejando de hablar.

-¿Cursaban en el mismo nivel?

-No. Por lo menos, yo salí hace dos años ya... Alvin salió este año, con ella...

-¿Entonces, no conocías a Alice en el colegio?

-Por Alvin...- respondió.- ¿Por qué vivías en Londres y no aquí con tu hermana?

-Es una historia muy larga- dijo ella tomando de su bebida.- larga y complicada...

-Te vi cuando entraste....- dijo de repente. Observó a su alrededor.- las nuevas caras, son fáciles de reconocer...

-Pero si estoy viviendo desde hace mas o menos un mes con Daniel...

-Es la primera vez que te veo aquí...

-Bueno es verdad. No suelo acompañar a Alice. Cuando me detengo aquí es para leer el diario o libros que compro que no los leí en Londres. Me siento aquí por la mañana a leer y comer algo. El tabernero me conoce y como siempre hay pocas personas, me atiende primero – frunciendo su mirada ante la pareja que bailaba muy acaramelada mas adelante.- Pero me forzó se puede decir...

-Bueno lo mismo me pasó. No planeaba venir hoy...- observándole a ella.- Pero Alvin insistió... dijo que me llevaría una sorpresa...

Arly observó nuevamente a la pista y observó como Alice les observaba e igual Alvin. Por lo que parecía, le habían preparado esa cita.

-¿Sabías de esto?- preguntó al chico delante de ella. Estaba por lo que se notaba algo molesta.

-¿De que??

-Esto.—haciendo ademanes.- Esta ... parece que, me tendieron una trampa...

-¿por qué??

-Porque esto, parece una cita....- dijo Arly molesta.

El sujeto la observó y luego miró detrás de ellos: Alvin y Alice prestaban total atención al lugar. Luego azorado el sujeto se volteó para decirle.- Cuanto lo siento... ¿por qué no me lo imaginé? Lo siento mucho Arly...

La chica notó en verdad, parecía que el sujeto no tenía idea de lo que pasaba allí. Ella suavizó su mirada y dijo.- Lo siento. Pensé que, sabías de eso...

-No, no... mi hermano lo planeó.

-y Alice.- dijo Arly.- Cuando lleguemos a casa la mato...

el sujeto sonrió diciendo.- Pero si los matamos ¿No crees que nos enviarían a prisión?

Arly lo observó un instante. Tenía una sonrisa atractiva. Tampoco era pesado. Era agradable.

-¿Te invito a tomar algo?- Preguntó el sujeto.

-No gracias- señalando su bebida.- Estoy bien...

-¿Qué leías antes de nosotros interrumpirte?- preguntó.

-Un libro sobre ... – dudando decirle.

-¿Sobre que?

-Bueno: prométeme que no te reirás...

-lo prometo.- dijo el sujeto.- ¿sobre que?

Ella dijo bien bajito.- el diario de mi madre...- sonriendo avergonzada.- Daniel me lo dio antes de irse. Como no conocí a mi madre, por lo que parece, Daniel conserva cosas de ella, que mi padre le pidió que guardase.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo...- respondió el sujeto haciéndole pasar el sonrojo.- Espero, que me lo permitas leer algún día...

Ella no respondió. Pero ¿Por qué este sujeto se notaba interesado en ella?

-¿por qué no nos vamos?- preguntó el joven sonriéndole y poniéndose de pie.- Esos dos... durarán horas antes de darse cuenta... ¿Qué tal?

-Pero... es que....- señalando a Alice.

-Tranquila.- sonrió. – Alice sabe cuidarse sola... igual, tu ¿no?

La tentación de irse de ahí, ganó mas que la voluntad de Arly. Observaba a Alice quien bailaba, ya sin prestarle atención a la pareja , observó el rostro de Saphren. Su mano estaba extendida y ella la tomó. Así desaparecieron del lugar por la puerta, sin sus hermanos darse cuenta.

**------------------**

Ambos comían un helado de cacahuates en la heladería de Horseshoe alley. La verdad era que, hablaban de todo: Familia, amigos y anécdotas de sus años de estudio. Arly le habló de Dumbledore como director de Hogwarts y Saphren dijo que lo había conocido una vez cuando Dumbledore asistió al colegio a hablar con el director.

-Mi padre dice que, está loco.

-¡¡no es verdad!!- dijo Arly notándose molesta- Eso no es cierto...

-Calma. No comparto su opinión. Aquí no es desconocida lo que está pasando principalmente en Londres con un sujeto "Sabes quien" – sin pronunciar su nombre.- Dicen que Dumbledore es uno de sus fieles contrincantes...

-Entre muchos otros.- dijo Arly calmada aun mas. En ese momento y por primera vez desde que salió de la casa, pensó en Sirius.

Saphren notó eso: el cambio en su mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-No es nada...- respondió ella.- pensé en alguien que dejé en Londres...

-¿Es tan importante? Pensé que, solo tenías a Daniel y Alice de parientes...

-Así es...- respondió ella.- Pero dejé allá muchos amigos y seres queridos...tan importantes para mi...

-Todos nuestros seres queridos son así Arly. Importantes y vitales.

_"Asentí sintiéndome aliviada al conversar con Saphren. Por lo que parecía, tenía mas en común con él que con Alice. Este comprendía lo que sentía. Pero no Alice. O ella lo aparentaba muy bien."_

_"Saphren me acompañó hasta la casa y nos despedimos en la puerta. Llegamos temprano antes del anochecer. Se despidió muy cordialmente quedándonos en ver al otro día."_

_"Alice me tiró en cara eso de dejarla sola con Alvin. Pero claro, no le molestó cuando se besaban en la sala, a quienes observé al bajar a la cocina por algo de comer. Tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando yo pasaba. Se besaban de una manera muy pasional e intensa. No dudaba que Alvin era alguno de sus ex con el cual se reconciliaba. Pero claro, después que se fue de casa, subió a reclamarme mi descortesía al dejarla sola en la taberna"_

-Pero si no estabas tan incómoda ¿o si Alice?- le pregunté sonriéndome.

-Bueno ¿qué te pareció Saphren? ¿A que es lindo o que?- me preguntó sonriéndome.

-¿Qué pretendes Alice?- pregunté molesta y algo sonrojada.- Sabes que, ando con Sirius... te hablé de él...

-¿pero que pretendes tu? ¿esperar por alguien quien siquiera desde que llegaste aquí, ha vuelto por ti? Me disculpas si sueno algo irónica, pero ¿no se supone que el amor te hace estar todo el tiempo con el ser amado?

-Sirius está ahora mismo involucrado en una serie de situaciones que son mas prioridad que, nuestra relación...

-No sabes. No sabes si él en Londres, te juega doble hermanita...

-¡¡NO digas eso!! No lo digas, porque no lo conoces.- se escandalizó Arly ante la intención de Alice.- ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡¡No lo digo por mal!!- respondió Alice de igual manera.- ¡¡No digo que lo esté haciendo o que espero que te engañe!! Te digo que, si lo conoces lo suficiente...

-Mas que eso.- respondió Arly- él es el amor de mi vida. Lo amo. Me tomó una estúpida apuesta para darme cuenta. Igual él; me escribe cuando puede... lo hace. Y no dudo que, una vez resuelva su situación en Londres, venga por mi...

-¿Qué es lo tanto que hace? – preguntó Alice molesta- disculpa mi incredulidad, pero al menos que salve al mundo, no veo interés ninguno en un chico que no está conmigo ni para mi...

-Tu no sabes. No lo conoces. Sirius daría su vida por sus amigos. Lo se. En eso creo...

-Bueno pero no te vi muy pensativa en Sirius mientras estabas con Saphren. Aunque te digo algo: Mientras "Sirius" se decide... podrías pasar ratos con Saphren . la vida es muy corta...

-¿pretendes que engañe a Sirius?

-No lo engañas... le estarías enseñado una lección...

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Arly escandalizada.- ¿Sufriste tanto cuando eras pequeña? ¿cómo y por que te gusta hacer sufrir a los de tu alrededor? ¿cuál es el propósito?

-Tu lo tuviste todo...- dijo Alice.- Padres... me refiero...

-Mis padres murieron. Son los tuyos también...

Alice sonrió para decir irónicamente.- No hablo de Ágata y Marcus... hablo de Cornell. – sorprendiendo a Arly.- ¿Acaso no entiendes? Tuviste padres Arly. Gente que, te amaron como a una hija... solo tuve a Daniel,.- sollozando.- Un hombre que, cuando llegó mi tercer año de colegio, en vez de tomar la plaza allá, se fue a Londres... a Hogwarts...

-¿Qué dices? Daniel, te ama...

-Pero a ti, a ti te adora.- sorprendiendo a Arly.- ¿Acaso no lo notas? Daniel se siente tan orgulloso de ti... es mas, a veces creo que, piensa que, te pareces mas a nuestros padres, lo que yo jamás, seré.

Ya Alice lloraba. Arly ahí lo notó. Alice estaba ¿Celosa? ¿celosa de que? Celosa de sus padres, de que ella tuvo padres. De que, todo este tiempo, Alice sola en Drumgstrangs, mientras Daniel estaba en Londres, vigilando a su sobrina, mientras guardaba silencio de su identidad.

-Para empeorar las cosas, cuando él venga... ese Sirius, te llevará de mi lado...- al fin llorando con ganas en brazos de Arly.- La única verdadera cosa con nuestros papás... y te llevará de aquí...

-Siempre me tendrás- dijo Arly conmovida.- Siempre estaré a tu lado...- sollozando por igual.- Jamás te olvidaría... jamás te abandonaría. Pero cada quien, tiene que abrirse paso por su vida a su manera... esta es mi manera. La tuya es esta...-señalándole- todo esto...

Alice limpiaba sus lagrimas para decir.- ¿Alguna vez estuviste arrepentida de ser quien eras?

Pensándolo unos instantes respondió.- Si lo estuve. Hace casi un año ya... cuando supe la verdad: Toda la verdad. Hice unas estupideces que no creerías...- pensando en el beso con Malfoy, la pelea con Nathaly y el encuentro pacifico entre ella y Sirius y como este y los Merodeadores la rescataron de Malfoy, Crabble y Goyle cuando el primero supo la verdad de que ella, era media muggle.- Deseaba con todas las ganas no ser quien era... pero alguien me enseñó que no importaba todo aquello: habían cualidades que cada persona tiene. Y esas son las que, construyen al ser humano. Podemos parecernos pero, somos muy diferentes...

-Tienes razón... lo somos... lamento haber hablado mal de Sirius... – haciendo alegrarse a su hermana. – Se nota que, significa mucho para ti...

-Si, lo significa...- respondió Arly.- quiero poner las cosas en claro con Saphren y que sepa de Sirius.

-¿Rechazarás a Saphren?

-Es muy guapo y muy educado y muy simpático... pero soy fiel a Sirius y a lo que somos. A lo que representamos...

-¿Has amado a alguien tanto como a Sirius?

Negó con su cabeza para responder- odiaba a Sirius... ahora, lo amo.. ¿Irónico, no?

-No creo... por ejemplo Alvin me despreciaba en el colegio... nos llevamos bien pero no estoy lista para un compromiso. Tampoco él.-limpiando sus lagrimas.- Solo nos llevamos bien y salimos de vez en cuando... pero mi amor...- sonriéndole.- está en Francia...

-¿Qué cosa? preguntó Arly.

-Su nombre es Pierre... y créelo que nos conocimos durante unas vacaciones que pasó él aquí... iba a Beauxbotoms. – Sonriéndole.- Ah él sabe que tengo amigos... pero nadie como él...

-¿y el? ¿tiene amigas?

-Pues mas le vale que no.- dijo Alice haciendo sonreír a Arly. – Pues lo mato...

**------------------------------**

_Así pasaron tres semanas mas. Alvin, Saphren y nosotras, nos reuníamos para salir por las tardes. Saphren y yo habíamos hablado de Sirius y le hice entender que jamás engañaría a Sirius y no contarle de él era descortés de mi parte, creando expectativas que no existían. Pero disfrutaba de su compañía._

Fue una noche que regresaba yo con Saphren, dejando a Alice y a su hermano en la taberna cuando, aproximándonos a la casa, conversábamos.

_Al despedirnos en la puerta, me declaró la verdad_-Desearía que, dejaras a ese sujeto con quien andas, aceptándome a mi_...- ante este comentario le miré incrédula._

-Lo hablamos...- _dije tranquilamente_.- Lo siento Saphren, pero no puedo traicionar a Sirius... tampoco a mi misma...

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que hay algo entre nosotros?

-de mi parte, una amistad solamente- respondió Arly serenamente. –la pasamos bien. Pero mi corazón pertenece a Sirius... él vendrá un día de estos por mi...

-Estás muy segura de eso.- dijo él decepcionado.

-Si no lo estuviera, entonces no hago nada en mantener mi promesa a él.- sonriendo cortésmente.- pero es la verdad: No te amo... te estimo mucho... eres un buen amigo pero, no te amo...

Saphren sonrió y dándome un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios dijo aferrándome por los hombros.- Espero que ese Sirius, te sepa valorar. Sepa querer lo que tiene a su lado.- Pasando su mano por mi mejilla.- Comprendo perfectamente y buscaré a alguien que me sepa valorar, querer y amar como tu, a ese sujeto.- Bajando los escalones me dijo.- si alguna vez, te arrepientes o no es lo que tu pensabas, piensa en mi... te esperaré...

-No lo creo... pero gracias- y agregando.- Espero que encuentres a alguien digno de ti Saphren, te lo mereces...

_lo vi marcharse. Sabía que, él lo superaría. Todos lo hacemos. Al ingresar a la casa, no habían elfos por allí. Por lo que parecía, tendría que preparar la cena yo. _

_Alice no estaba allí. La dejamos en la taberna. _

-Arly- _dijo La voz de Daniel llamando mi atención, mi mirada y sonreí al verle. Me abalancé a sus brazos sin notar mas nada a mi alrededor_.- ¿Cómo estás?

-¡¡Daniel!!! Que preocupadas nos tenías...- sonreía la joven y notando su herida en su cara cicatrizándose.- ¿Qué te pasó? ´¿por que tardaste tanto en venir?

-Tenía que. Estuve en cama por unos días... una emboscada. Pero todos estamos bien ya...

-¿los que te hicieron esto?- pregunté.

-En Azkaban ya...- _y mirándome al separarme de él di_jo.- ¡¡Vaya que Alice es una influencia!!- _observándome vestir falda y un suéter ajustado._ _Estaba incluso mas delgada y mi pelo, arreglado._- te ves genial...

-Ay que cosas dices... ¿Cómo está Sirius?.- preguntó ella de pronto.

-¿por qué no le preguntas?- observando detrás de mi y con un brillo en su mirada.

_"mi corazón se detuvo ante aquella respuesta de Daniel. Estaba nerviosa, inquieta. No sabía si voltear o no. Daniel, se separó de mi y observaba aquella reacción en mi rostro. Finalmente decidí voltearme para encontrarme con aquella mirada añil y pelo negro, un poquito mas corto de la ultima vez que lo vi. Vestía una túnica color azul que contrarrestaba con sus ojos. Noté una herida en un lado de sus labios que era, reciente."_

_"Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verlo ahí, frente a mí, después de tanto tiempo; tiempo que, pensaban que eran siglos. Me lancé a sus brazos sollozando y el me aferró a él besándome incansablemente"_

_"pero el destino me tendría preparada otra sorpresa... aun mas grande..."_

----------

**continuará...**

Así es! Capitulo 33 finalmente aquí, para los que llenaban mi bandeja de correos con tantas "lechuzas" pidiéndome los capitulos finales. ¡Gracias a las chicas de Chile quienes siguen mis historias! No me he olvidado de ustedes... ¡Harry Potter Chile! Un grupo de MSN o ¿es Yahoo? Dicen que es una buena pagina. No he tenido tiempo de visitarla. Pero gracias a ellos por facilitar la lectura allá en Chile. Gracias tb a Harry Argentino por aun soportar esta laaaaarga historia. Para los chicos de HA y HPChile tengo noticias, no se en el caso de HP Chile, hayan publicado la historia "Entre Hombre Lobo y Licantropo" pero pueden conseguirla en , bajo el nombre de autor Crystal23, la cual tiene el fic publicado en sus primeros 11 capitulos. También pueden localizarlos en sus archivos originales en Deu-amis, el grupo de yahoo (www.yahoo.mx.groups/deu-amis.html) así es el link. Si les sale error entonces ingresen la frase deu-amis en el buscador de yahoo de grupos y darán con nosotras en poco tiempo.

A los chicos de Ffnet, gracias por su paciencia, gracias por seguir la otra historia de "Entre el amor de hombre y licántropo) y aun mas ¡por sus Reviews! Han logrado que esta historia sea una de las mas exitosas del año 2004 en español y esto, no sería posible sin el apoyo de todos. Se que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar pero ¡Crystal está metida en mas líos de los que puede a veces controlar! Espera salir de tanto embrollo pronto. Mientras, ténganme un poco de paciencia para la actualización del final ¡que será ya pronto!

Comentarios, dudas y demás, ¡Bueno, saben donde!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	36. Bonus chapter 3 Cornamenta y la Pelirroj...

**"Entre confusiones apuestas y amores verdaderos"**

**por crystal.**

**BONUS CHAPTER 3- CORNAMENTA Y PELIRROJA: LA IDENTIDAD DE SU ADMIRADOR.**

"_No me llamen loca o algo por el estilo... pero, algunas veces, no se que hacen ellos dos como pareja. Tampoco años antes lo habría visto venir. Pero James... James Potter, no es santo de mi devoción..." digo esto en mi mente viéndole "Estudiar" llamémosle, con Lily. Digo estudiar porque se supone que eso hacen... para ser aurores. Estoy ahora mismo en su casa, estuve enferma y además me peleé con Sirius. ¿por qué se preguntarán? Ehhh aun me sonrojo de solo pensarlo. Digámoslo de esta forma: Sirius Black es un hombre y yo, una chica y hasta ahora, su novia... y este es algo pasional y bueno... sonrojándome aun mas ¡ya basta¿Tengo que decirle algo mas? Bueno, James era de la misma tijera que Sirius cuando los conocí. Pero a Lily en cierta forma, es el freno de James. _

¿_Cómo esos dos se involucraron? Gracias a mis deseos ciegos, locos y desequilibrados, para vencer a Sirius, en una apuesta. Le aposté que, podría él y sus amigos enamorarse de nosotras si poníamos nuestro empeño en ello antes que nosotras nos enamorásemos de ellos, pero el tiro, me salió por el reverso de la varita: me enamoré de Sirius perdidamente y Lily, se enamoró de James y Nathaly... bueno, ella desde siempre, estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin, eso no es nada nuevo, pero gracias a mi, ahora están juntos. Me siento orgullosa de esto ultimo._

_Bueno si no hubiera sabido desde siempre que Nat se traía algo sentimental con el bueno de Remus Lupin, tal vez habría ganado agallas y le habría invitado a salir. Pero soy su amiga. No podía hacer eso; era como romper uno de los sacramentos mas sagrados de la amistad._

_Pero no es de mi, o Sirius o Nathaly y Remus en quienes pienso. _

_Sacudo mi cabeza viendo a Lily respirar profundo y mirar ensimismada a su prometido explicando algo muy complicado de la teoría de los metamorfamagos. Ahora, James se da cuenta que la mirada de Lily sobre él no es con interés "educativo" ¡Ay esos dos!_

Algunas veces, he incluso, pensé eso después de charlar un rato con Lily dije que, ojalá Sirius fuera como James. Pero en verdad, creo que, son un tanto parecidos. Solo se diferencian por el color de ojos y que James usa gafas lo que lo hace mas intelectual. Sirius en cambio es mas "Chico malo".

Suspiró al escuchar el poder de convencimiento de James para persuadir a Lily que salgan a pasear. Ella lo mira con aquellos ojos verdes enormes, que se, que, fue lo primero que incluso Sirius en un principio, le atrajo de Lily. Pero claro, éramos unos niños en aquel entonces. Cuando nos conocimos.

_Pero... ¿Acaso James y Lily se habrían visto en un futuro llevándose tan bien?_

_No lo creo..._

_Rió al pensar en el pasado... incluso una semana antes de todo lo ocurrido: Cuando la apuesta surgió._

_Cuando ellos, eran enemigos jurados..._

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTERRRRRRRRRRRRR!. – _se escuchó en la sala común y que atrajo las miradas de todos, nos cubrimos nuestros oídos y vimos entrar a la sala a pasos agigantados. _

Nathaly y yo nos miramos confusas mientras Jia era auxiliada por la platina Malfoy en Historia de la Magia. - �¡TU! Engendro del mismo demonio...- gritaba ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

_En esos instantes recordé que, desde el incidente en el lago con Snape y James y el resto de los Merodeadores esa misma semana, después del examen TIMO de "artes oscuras", era causa de explosiones en los estados de ánimo de todos nosotros. _

James se apuntó inocentemente mientras se encontraba sentado al lado de Sirius quien abrazaba a una voluminosa castaña que tenía la mente de una almendra pero tenía "un par" de características atractivas para de el entonces,mujeriego adolescente de quince años.

¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó inocentemente. Su pelo se lo acicaló con su mano y sonrió dulcemente. Parecía disfrutar aquella atención "explosiva" departe de Lily.

Toda la sala tenía la atención sobre el par.

Vamos, vamos James- dijo Sirius con la sonrisa mas encantadora que podía encontrar- ¿Qué le hiciste a la exquisita Lily para que se pusiera así?

James ante el uso de ese adjetivo por parte de su amigo, lo miró con una seriedad que asustaba. Ciertamente, no le gustó que usara aquel adjetivo; y por alguna extraña razón que la pienso ahora, Sirius estaba bien claro en aquello.

¡Tu no te metas idiota de pacotilla!- dijo Lily . Era la primera vez que usaba insultos. Entonces miró a James.- Ciertamente caíste mas bajo de lo que podías Potter- apuntándole con la mano hecha puño.- ¡Te odio mas de lo que podría despreciar a alguien!

Cálmate y dime que te ocurre...- levantó sus manos tratando de controlarla, pero ella retrocedió y James, perdió el deseo de confortarle.

¡A mi no me trates como si fuera una de tus idiotas fanáticas!- _exclamó ella. Noté como Nathaly se acercaba a mi amiga apoyándole. No lo pensé dos veces, poniéndome también de pie.-_ ¡no soy estúpida¿sabes?

pero ¿se puede saber que demonio te ha picado?- _preguntó con rostro preocupado. Ciertamente, a nadie le gustaba que Lily estuviera enojada. Estaba tan o mas roja que su melena._

¡Esto estúpido idiota!- blandiéndole un papel estrujado delante de su rostro. La mirada de James se contorsionó y de ahí, pasó a Sirius quien se había puesto pálido también.- ¡Si crees que, planeando esto, caeré en tus garras como alguna de tus ineptas admiradoras, estás muy,pero muy equivocado!

oye, déjame explicarte...

¡No hay nada que explicar!- _dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Por preocupación me acerqué y traté de calmarla pero se liberó de mi agarre. Miré con pena a James. Estaba en cierta forma, su mirada compungida._

Algo que había en ese papel, ciertamente, no quería que se supiera.

¡No me expliques nada!- cortó ella.- tu querías que encontrara esto, para que, cayera en alguna trampa que tu, o tu inepto amigo...- señalando a Sirius. Arly miró a Sirius también y notó que Nathaly miraba fijamente a Black.- Planearon ¡Admítelo!

¡Oye! No soy tan estúpido para hacer tal cosa...- declaró arriesgando su vida al acercarse a ella.- ¿Por qué no te calmas y salimos un rato y hablamos las cosas despacio?

_Lily retrocedió mas. Dijo con rabia en su voz, una rabia que jamás hasta años después percibiría.-_ jamás¿Me escuchas? Jamás de los jamases me acercaré a ti... ¿Ha quedado claro?

Después de eso, y ante las miradas de todos, Lily salió corriendo al lado de las chicas. Fui detrás de ella, pero no Nathaly.

_Después, una noche de curiosidad pregunté a Nathaly que fue lo que pasó con los chicos o si sabía que contenía ese pedazo de papel. Ella me admitió que lo sabía_. _Mucho tiempo después, me contó lo que pasó con ellos mientras, yo iba detrás de Lily. No nos dimos cuenta, pero Jia, también ingresó en la habitación preocupada por su bienestar. _

Una vez todo fue calmado en la sala común aunque no pudieron evitar llamar la atención, Nathaly miraba a Sirius sacudiendo su cabeza.

Sirius se acercó tomándole del brazo y llevándole al exterior. La voluminosa castaña gritó- ¡Oye¿qué pasará conmigo "Sirin"?

En un momento, vengo...- dijo sin voltear y llevándose a Nathaly al exterior del brazo. Pero no solo a ella: también James fue halado del brazo por Sirius y uno frente al otro Sirius dijo.- Dile a Nathaly haber si aun puede salvar tu trasero…- apuntándole.

Pero James, parecía no querer decir...

¡Cornamenta. Hazlo!- señalándole.

¿Hacer que?- preguntó Nathaly con inocencia.

James suspiró. Miró a Nathaly con los ojos en verdad afectados: Nathaly pudo ver una tristeza que se asomaba con cada segundo transcurrido. Cruzándose de brazos declaró.- Esa nota, no debió de verla...

pero no entiendo. Ella está acostumbrada de mas a sus bromas pesadas ¿qué podría tener ese papel para que ella perdiera el control?

Mientras James le contaba a Nathaly lo que el papel tenía, yo tenía el mismo problema con Lily.

¿QUÉ IBA A HACER QUE?- preguntó Jia con la boca abierta ampliamente y sus ojos salían de sus orbitas.

Lily aun sollozaba por la rabia. Yo arranqué casi a las malas el papel de sus manos y lo vi: leí lo que había en él. Eran letras de James y Sirius. Después de leer las primeras líneas dije- No es para tanto...

¿Ah no¿Acaso no sería para ti, tanto, si supieras que James escribió esto? – arrancando el papel de mis manos.

Miré a Jia.- oye ¿Estás enojada por descubrir que, era parte de una broma que descubriste o que fuera cierto?

jamás será cierto.—murmuró entre dientes mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.- Jamás será cierto...porque aunque sea el último hombre en la tierra, saldría con él...

Jia leyó en voz alta el papel una vez, lo liberó del agarre de Lily...

El contenido era mas o menos el siguiente:

Entonces ¿piensas invitarla nuevamente a Hogsmeadge y perder parte de tu cabeza y reputación?- era la letra de Sirius.

Tengo que, tengo que hacer este experimento...-Mal uso de la palabra.- sino, creo que, me volveré loco...

Deberías al menos, tomar en cuenta lo que te dijimos: hacer esto, traería consigo una catástrofe de magnitudes desproporcionadas. Además¿Qué te gusta de ella? Lo único que tiene lindo son sus ojos y sus pómulos y sus labios... pero después... creo que tiene piernas de gallina...

_-Que gracioso Canuto... no tiene piernas de gallina._

_-Admítelo: Tiene un temperamento de un perro rabioso..._

_-Mira quien acusa de temperamento de perros... _

_-que lo tenga, supongo que ya es un desafío de grandes proporciones. Y eso, solo para que te diga si. Además es un ratón de biblioteca mas que todo... una cerebrito. ¿Qué puedes hacer tu con una cerebrito? no te metas donde no te llaman y deja el resto a mi..._

_-puedo intentarlo. El asunto es que, no puedo dormir ya tranquilo... tengo que hacerlo Canuto._

_-¿Ah si? Muy bien... pero ¿Acaso no será para demostrarle a Colin Bulsstroff de Slytherin que, tal vez si puedas tirarte a Lily?_

Después de ahí, no había nada escrito.

Ustedes dos, son lo peor de lo peor...- decía Nathaly después de escuchar todo aquello.- ¿CÓMO QUIEREN ACASO SALIR CON CHICAS DECENTES SI ANDAN CON ESTE TIPO DE ANDANZAS?

Mra Nathaly... – dijo Sirius notándose afligido.- Nunca pensamos que ella llegaría a tener esa nota en sus manos.- declaró indignado.- o en todo caso, que la leería...

pero quien se notaba abatido era James.

Ahora me quieres decir que James si quería algo en serio con ella.

No- dijo James secamente y sorprendiendo a su amigo.-No quería salir con ella...- declaró mirando a los ojos a Nathaly.- Solo era una conversación entre chicos... eso es todo. Estaba aburrida la clase de Astronomía...- mintiéndole.

Si...- dijo Sirius siguiéndole la trama.- Y con tu amiga casi me duermo de verla, hacerle tantas preguntas al profesor... ¡Esa clase se alargó mas de lo necesario! teníamos que entretenernos en algo...

¿y por eso tenía que hacer una pregunta de tal magnitud? – mirando a James.- Lo que no quieres que se sepa, no lo pongas por escrito Potter. Y tu, siempre causando problemas...- mirándole con desprecio.

Sirius temió a aquella mirada y pasando saliva declaro.- Bueno, bueno. Lo cierto es que no nos conviene que Evans se alíe con esa loca de los espejuelos...

se llama Arly, papanatas – dijo de mal talante.- Díganme ¿ahora quieren que les salve el trasero?

mas intervención divina, si es posible.-declaró Sirius.- Mira nos hemos llevado mal, cierto y creo que James y ella, jamás llegarán a acuerdo de paz, pero por lo menos, que se lleven mas o menos, mejor, es una ventaja. Se respirará tranquilidad en la sala común. Y tu amiga no sufrirá tanto por algo que no es cierto... y en cierta manera, nos salvaremos de las venganzas de la cuatro ojos...

¡Se llama Arly!- gritó exasperada. Respiró profundo mirándole a ambos con intensidad. – Ahora contéstenme ¿En verdad lo dicen en serio que se trató solo de algo sin mal intención o había en ello intención genuina de lastimarla?

Te lo juramos- declaró Sirius señalándose a ellos mismos.- Que no queríamos lastimarla. - Ahí salió por el retrato la castaña que estaba con Sirius momentos antes con mal gesto.- Ahora si me disculpas...- yendo a donde ella y yéndose por las escaleras abrazados.

no lo hice con intención de lastimarla.- dijo James.- lamentablemente Sirius piensa con...- pensando sus palabras.- Algo mas que su mente. Quería como amigo, invitarla a salir... era todo... para que fuésemos amigos y llevar la fiesta en paz. Pero...- sacudiendo su cabeza- que ella por lo menos, lo sepa...- marchándose apesadumbrado por el pasillo.

_Nathaly ingresó a la sala común y vio como Remus bajaba seguro de su alcoba a la par que ella ascendía. Por un segundo intercambiaron miradas pero no se dijo nada. Miró abajo como los demás, observaban de reojo por donde se había marchado Nathaly._

Tocando dos veces, ingresó, encontrándose a Lily llorando sobre las piernas de Jia y Arly acariciaba sus cabellos. Finalmente dijo.- Son unos cerdos...- mirando con sus gafas a quien recién llegaba. - ¡Esto es lo que provocan esos vulgares chicos!

Nathaly vio la nota arrugada sobre el lecho y la tomó. Leyendo dijo en un murmullo¿Acaso creen que sea autentica?

¡Claro que si, como no va a serlo!- gritó Arly para no darles el beneficio de la duda.- son unos idiotas... y esa es la letra de esos dos pervertidos.

creo que hay mas aquí que esta nota- declaró Nathaly.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Arly desconfiando.

porque James me lo ha dicho...

¡Una mentira, nada mas!- declaró Arly – como su compinche es _hormonas descontroladas Black, no lo dudo..._

James es muy diferente a Sirius, te lo aseguro... – mirando a Lily declaró.- querían que fuesen al menos, amigos...- declaró en un murmullo a Lily.- Me lo ha confesado.- escuchándole sollozar- lamentablemente, James no le puso la respuesta a Sirius en la nota, porque se la dio de frente...

De frente ¿Dices?

Nathaly asintió.- ¿se recuerdan cuando en la clase de esta mañana de Astronomía, James tomó Sirius por la solapa y lo levantó de una sola vez? Se notaba, enojado. Interrumpieron la clase y Roberts tuvo que intervenir,

¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- ahora preguntó Lily.

no era por una apuesta, como nos hizo creer Black. – sorprendiéndoles.- En realidad, estaba muy molesto y ya creo saber el porque, - señalando la última línea.- Estoy segura, que quería en verdad, salir contigo para llamar a la paz. Últimamente se tratan como perros y gatos y creo que, James es alguien tan sensible, que se encuentra algo incómodo con todo esto...

Lily levantó la mirada a Nathaly y Arly le observó aun desconfiando.- Pero Potter es amigo de Black.

No quiere decir que, estén cortados con la misma tijera...- declaró Nathaly dándole fin al tema. tomando la nota, la cortó en pequeños pedazos lanzándole a la chimenea y dijo con voz clara y firme.- Hasta aquí llega esto... no volveremos a hablar del asunto y no habrá venganza contra ellos...

pero...

pero nada- respondió a Arly.- esto es solo una mala experiencia que cuando salgamos de aquí, no la volveremos a mencionar...

En efecto, no la volvimos a mencionar... pienso ahora, viéndoles juntos que, en verdad Nathaly tiene en parte el crédito: detuvo una posible guerra que hubiera terminado en catástrofe. Lily no piensa en las ex novias de James y James sabe que, no hubo otro muchacho en la vida de Lily exceptuando por el horrible incidente en la casa de Sirius en Navidad y ese estúpido que trató de forzar a Lily. Me pregunto ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

_-_¿Qué piensas?- preguntó James sentándose frente a mi. Miré a todas partes no viendo a Lily cerca. Me había entrado tanto en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté cuando ellos no estaban ya estudiando cerca uno del otro.

Cerré mi libro y le miré seriamente.- pensé en el día de quinto año... que Lily encontró la nota tuya y de Sirius...- ahí noté por su mirada que recordó de lo que hablaba- y como Nathaly, evitó que fueras inminente victima de muerte temprana.

ah, eso- dijo notándose apenado.- Era un bribón con quince años que no pensaba mas allá... igual Sirius... e igual, Peter. Creo que el único lúcido era Lunático: Siempre le gustó Nathaly. Pero no hablamos en este instante de eso: que Remus le gustara Malfoy no era sorpresa para mi. Éramos unos tontos. Remus mas o menos, tenía los pies en la tierra_- susurró haciéndome sonreír.- _Pudimos tal vez, aprender de Remus: siempre supo lo que quería... aunque a veces, y te seré totalmente honesto, la única razón por la cual Remus nunca se acercó a Nathaly para confesarle su sentir eras tu...

¿Yo¿qué tengo yo que ver?

Eras una cabeza dura sin remedio- dijo – Remus temía que, si decía algo o confesaba algo, harías lo imposible para separarlos. Entonces están los malos consejos de Sirius que lo llevaron a situaciones mas o menos, mas confusas... pero pudo salir a flote.

No me cambies el tema ¿En serio James, acaso pensabas todo lo que escribiste en aquella nota?

Duró un momento en silencio para declarar- me dio rabia. Ahí fue cuando supe que la amaba en serio. Me dio rabia el solo pensar en aquel sucio pensamiento de Sirius y de ese sujeto de Slytherin. Es que, escuchamos a alguien que haría la apuesta y pudimos impedirla. Pero eso no evitó que meses después, en una fiesta de navidad, intentara algo muy malo con Lily...- mirándome con significado.

¡Que cosa!- dije alarmada. Por supuesto que le entendí. Él asintió en silencio.- verle sobre Lily de esa manera, hizo que mi sangre hirviera... sentía que podía matarlo...- dijo apretando sus puños.- Sentí la necesidad de sacar mi varita y hacerlo pagar por lo que intentaba... pero en vez de eso, le pegué como hombre- levantando su mirada- Aun me celo de quien solo la ve mas de dos veces cuando andamos juntos...

¿celas a Lily? – viéndole asentir.- ¿A pesar que vive contigo y se casará contigo?

Siempre la celaré –declaró sonriéndome.- amo a esa mujer mas de lo que creí posible. Mi padre me lo dijo una vez: que podría llegar a enamorarme de una manera que no existiría tiempo mientras viera sus ojos. Que no existiría mañana mientras le besara... que no existirían los problemas cuando estuviera a su lado.- _Recordar a su padre, le hizo entristecerse y declaró_.- Los extraño...- _mirando a su alrededor_.- ¡Me hubiera gustado que mamá conociera a Lily!- _señalando una foto en un marco. Me acerqué notando en ella, una mujer, muy elegante, con sombrero y túnica, era bajita. A su lado un hombre, con barba parecido a James. Mucho. Incluso llevaba unas gafas en su rostro y sus ojos eran azules. Los de ella, color avellana, como los de Potter. _

_En el momento que vi su imagen pude ver cierto parecido con Lily en su madre: su sonrisa, era igual a la de Lily, tal vez era eso que mas James adoraba de mi amiga. _

_Mire a mi lado y James me miraba con un significado que no comprendí en aquel entonces. Tocó mi mejilla solo por unos instantes. Era dulce. Comprensivo y paciente. Lo entendí en ese momento._

_-_James- _dijo Lily observándonos y sonreí devolviéndome la sonrisa. Ella sabía que solo la amistad nos unía.-_ ¿podrías explicarme este complicado problema?

_James asintió y yo subí las escaleras. Pensé que, tal vez, el destino los había unido. El destino quería que ambos se pelearan. Que se dieran las cosas como se dieron y que estuvieran juntos. _

_Era de esperarse una noche de las tantas que pasé de mis bodas con Sirius en brazos del otro me contó los días para los preparativos de las bodas de Lily con James. No había momento, que Sirius ingresaba en su sala interrumpiéndoles y mirando a James como si supiera algo que él no._

_Pero me admitió que no dejaba de ser un infantil sin remedio._

¿Interrumpo algo?- con mirada traviesa observaba al par que parecía. ¿Leer? – No interrumpo algo...- suspiró con desaliento.- bueno, vamos Cornamenta.

¿adonde vas a llevar a mi prometido Sirius?- preguntó Lily con rostro confundido y algo compungido.

¡Faltan dos días para su boda!- exclamó como si fuera lo mas lógico. – me lo llevo a su ultima noche de soltero...

no nos casamos en dos días...

Sirius sonrió – Lo se- abrazándole.- y además te tengo una sorpresa...

¿Nathaly¿Arly¿te casarás con Arly?

no he sabido de ellas en un tiempo ya.- declaró Sirius.- Y dudo mucho que, sepan de tus bodas... NO... ella es la sorpresa..- Señalando detrás de él. En ese instante, de la chimenea salía una chica de rostro redondo y vistiendo túnica negra pero que Lily conocía bastante.

¡Chloe!- exclamó sonriendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

bueno, el pedante de Black me convenció de esto...- sonrió.- necesitas damas para tu boda ¿No?

Bueno si- dijo algo apesadumbrada.- No localizo a Arly o a Nathaly.

Pero Remus está aquí – dijo Sirius.- lo he visto... y lo he citado esta noche. Vamos Cornamenta: Anímate.

Pero James parecía muy pensativo.

¿Qué Remus vino pero sin Nat?- preguntó mirando a Sirius con intensidad a través de sus gafas- ¿Qué significa eso?- Ahí tanto Lily como Chloe se percataron de que, James se preocupaba mucho por la chica Malfoy.- ¿preguntaste donde est�?

Me contó que se quedó en Bélgica. Lo conoces james. No hará nada que arriesgue a su "Ninfa"- sacudiendo su cabeza- Pero, lo mas extraño no es eso...

¿Qué es lo mas extraño? preguntó Lily. Estaba preocupada y eso se notaba.

bueno, bueno...- dijo Sirius riendo nerviosamente.- No importa. Digo que es lo mas extraño que no esté con Nat. Seguro se tuvo que quedar allá porque está resfriada...- insistiendo.- ¡Vamos Cornamente! Nos esperan Lunático y Colagusano.

James miró a Lily y esta dijo.- Anda ve. Diviértete...

¡si pero no tanta diversión eh!

Esa fue Chloe a la cual Sirius le guiñó el ojo y salieron por la puerta de la residencia y no por la red flu.

Lily entonces la miró y esta dijo.- Bueno, ultima noche de solteros no es para tomarse a la ligera...

¿Qué quieres decir?

Mi hermanito mayor se casó hace cinco años, pero recuerdo detalles del día antes de la boda... incluso, su despedida dada por sus amigotes. El ministerio tuvo que intervenir cuando comenzaron a aparecer Veelas en medio de la sala.- torciendo su nariz.

Entonces Lily dejó de sonreír. James era amigo de Sirius Black, lo cual era sinónimo de problemas.

**en la calle.**

¿Qué Remus anda con una mujer que no es Nathaly?- preguntó sorprendido y al mismo tiempo molesto... muy molesto.- ¿qué demonios pretende con eso¡Voy a matarlo¡Te lo juro Canuto!

Calma James – declaró Sirius.- no creo que a Lily le guste pasar su noche de bodas en Azkaban – guiñándole un ojo declaró sonriéndole.- Aunque, ni importará si es ahí, con tal de estar contigo...

Canuto...- dijo James sonrojándose sutilmente. Sirius se detuvo para reírse y James preguntó.- ¿ahora que te pasa?

Viven juntos...- riendo.- y aun te da pena pensar de Lily de esa manera- riendo.-¡Ya me imagino que noche de bodas tendrán!

¡Contrólate Canuto!

Pero Sirius no parecía controlarse. Se reía mas que nunca.

James se alegró de verlo feliz. Era una de las pocas veces que reía.

Mientras... ¿Cuándo irás por Arly?- notando como Sirius se reía.- Me gustaría que estuviera presente en la boda. Sería el regalo perfecto para Lily.

tu y yo amigo.- declaró Sirius calmándose.- Pero estamos, tomando nuestro tiempo aparte... le doy tiempo para que se ajuste. Tal vez, después de la boda y como me abandonarás... iré por ella.

¿Quién te dice que te abandonaré?- preguntó James. Ambos caminaban en las calles olvidándose que alguien podría escucharles.

Te casarás en menos de dos días James- dijo Sirius.- Es un gran paso. Enorme. Lo que seguirá es que, abandonarás a tus amigos solterones y te divertirás cuidando a tus hijos y tus nietos y en compañía de una hermosa mujer como es Lily.

¿Es hermosa, no?- preguntó James- creo que es la primera vez que tomo la decisión correcta en mucho tiempo Canuto. – haciendo una pausa.- ¿y bien con quien anda Remus¿Quién es la misteriosa mujer de Lunático?- preguntó James.

Se llama Miranda Valdenstroff y te advertiré algo: esa mujer quiere algo con Lunático que, él mismo no se da cuenta.

¿Cómo que quiere algo¿Qué puede querer con él?

Alzando una ceja declaró.- ¿tu que crees?

James abrió los ojos, ampliamente y se detuvo de caminar. Miró al suelo y dijo.- Eso pasó con esa chica... ¿Cuál era su nombre?

No recuerdo- dijo Sirius.- Recuerdo aquello... idea mía fue. Lo convencí para que viera de lo que estaba hecho el mundo. – sacudiendo su cabeza- creo que después, me percaté que fue una mala idea. Bueno, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Solo quiero pensar que, ahora, él está con Nat. Mas nada. Y que la haya dejado en Bélgica y se haya venido con esa rubia, me huele mal... muy mal.

James asintió en silencio. Miró a Sirius y declaró.- Arly huyó porque me contaste que, quería descubrir su identidad... quien era... – Sirius asintió y James declaró sin presunciones.- ¿Pasó? – Sirius le miró.- ¿tu y Arly...

Sirius asintió en silencio y por primera vez, James notó como se azoraba al pensar en alguna mujer que había estado de aquella manera, tan intima.

Si, si, sabías que pasaría- dijo Sirius no esperando respuesta de James.- Amo a esa loca incontrolable... ¿Lo ves? – ahí mirándole a los ojos.- Amo a Arly tanto como tu amas a Lily...

Solo que no he llegado hasta ahí, con Lily.

A pesar que viven juntos.- declaró Sirius. James se sonrojó.- ¡JA! Incluso viviendo juntos Cornamenta...

¡nos casamos en dos días y nos llevamos muy bien como estamos! – dijo James sonrojadísimo hasta las orejas- Deja de meter pensamientos en mi cabeza... – haciendo reír a Sirius.

Vamos- dijo guiándole al otro lado de la calle donde vio dos siluetas esperándoles.- Es tarde...

Habían hablado de la ceremonia, mostró su vestido con el que se casaría (uno muy sencillo sin vuelos de color blanco y su velo era una mantilla que su madre, colocó entre sus cosas el día que se marchó de la casa, cuando James y ella anunciaron que se casarían.

Entonces... ¿piensas llevar el pelo suelto o recogido?- preguntó Chloe, Lily parecía distraída.- ¿Lily¿te ocurre algo? – viéndole en verdad, ausente de mente.

¡ah! Lo siento Chloe.- ella asintió.- Es que, me siento inquieta...

¿Ah si? No entiendo porque, te casas con uno de los galanes de todo el colegio. ¡cosa que no la había visto venir en mi vida!

¿Qué me casara?

�¡NOO! Que te casaras con tu archi Némesis.- riendo.- James y tu se odiaban a muerte- acicalando sus cabellos con un cepillo mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo. – que se odiaran y terminaran queriéndose es una cosa. ¡casarse es otra cosa!

¡Danos un poco de crédito por favor!- Declaró sofocada.- Además no soy la única... ¿se te olvidan las otras chicas?

Si, si...- declaró Chloe.- Pero mira a Lupin, hubo un tiempo que, pensé que terminaría con la chica aquella rubia.

¿Daysi¿la sobrina de la profesora de Pociones?

No, no ella. La de sexto año. ¿recuerdas? Era rubia... cosa extraña- sacudiendo su cabeza – con las pocas chicas que ha estado, han sido rubias.

oye- dijo Lily interrumpiéndole.- Según escuché, andabas con Snape.- viéndole cambiar su mirada.- ¿Qué pasó al fin entre ustedes?

Ella sonrió nerviosa y declaró.- Snape anda involucrado en cosas en las cuales es mejor, no entrar en detalles. Te lo agradecería.

¿Qué anda haciendo?

Chloe tomó un gran respiro y dijo,.- Lo siento Lily. Pero él me lo reveló para dejarme entendido que importaba mas su misión que nuestra relación. Esta iba a estar en segundo lugar.

¿rompieron?

no exactamente- declaró con sequedad dándole a entender que el tema quedaba hasta ahí.- y bien cuéntame... nerviosa... ¡te casas en menos de dos días!

Lily adquirió un intenso rojo que hizo que Chloe se riera con ganas- por lo que parece que vivan juntos, no quiere decir que "Vivan juntos"- mirando su habitación.- Estamos en los setentas... época de la paz y libre convivencia.

James y yo estamos bien como estamos... muchas gracias...- dijo roja y ahogándose para gracia personales de Chloe.

Pero no eran las únicas tocando ese punto.

En otro lugar, un joven de gafas tomaba su tercera copa de FIRE wisky de golpe.

¡Canuto! Vas a matar a James- dijo Lunático dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.- ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?

¡Como padrino que soy le doy consejos útiles!-dijo Sirius.

¡Pero no en esa área!- dijo Remus.- Eres un pervertido entrometido...

Sirius reía con ganas. ¡Ese hombre no cambiaba!

Mira Canuto: - dijo James una vez se compuso.- no he tocado a Lily de esa manera- viéndole sonreírse.- Y no lo haré hasta estar casados.- Remus le miraba con mirada inquieta y en esos instantes, miraba el reloj por enésima vez. -¡Deja de preguntarme lo mismo!

deja de hacer eso—dijo Peter ahora sorprendiéndoles que por primera vez no era despistado.- ¿Cuántas veces van que has visto la hora?- dirigiéndose a Remus.

cualquiera creería que no te gusta estar con viejos amigos...- criticó Sirius. Estaba sentado con las dos patas traseras de la silla inclinadas y haciendo todo el peso mientras se mecía en su asiento.

no es eso... solo que, es tarde...- mirando a su alrededor.

a mi parecer estás nervioso- dijo Sirius tomando un trago – la pregunta es ¿por qué¿alguien te espera?

Que yo sepa- ahora intervino James- Tu no andas con Nat en Londres, por la cual tengas que preocuparte por la hora. ¿no es cierto?

veo que nuestro querido Canuto te ha mantenido al tanto- dijo Remus borrando su sonrisa y mirándoles a ambos con seriedad- Eso a ti, no te importa...

¿Con quien andas Remus?-preguntó Peter.- No sabía que habías roto con Malfoy.

No he roto con Nat.

Andas con Miranda Valdesntroff – dijo Sirius seriamente- Esa mujer es mayor que tu.

¿Qué con eso?

¿Qué? – preguntó Peter- ¿anda con otra¿En serio?- muy interesado en aquel punto. Después de todo, mas temprano aquel día, le propusieron algo.

_averigua que hace Lupin aquí. Averigua todo lo que puedas y quien anda con él. Tenemos entendido que, no anda con mi queridita prima..._

_-Pero no puedo ir preguntando eso- tembló al responder.- Sería ilógico... _

Sino quieres terminar sin piel, te recomiendo que lo hagas...- le amenazaron con intensidad.- ¿Ha quedado claro?

Con quien ande aquí, no es de tu incumbencia. –dijo Remus con las copas en la cabeza. Hizo con aquello, que Peter volviera a la realidad- Eso no es asunto tuyo. Además, Miranda es solo una amiga.

Claro que es mi asunto. Cuando eres novio de Nathaly Malfoy es mi asunto.- apuntó Sirius dejando de reclinarse en la silla que ocupaba y cayendo las cuatro patas con estruendo.- es mi asunto. Y yo tuve ese tipo de amigas como tu con Miranda. ¿Recuerdas?

Remus le miraba con recelo y Sirius con intensidad. - ¿Qué tiene que importarte eso? Además, nunca aguantabas mas de dos días con una "Amiga" siempre te las llevabas a la cama ¿o me negarás eso Canuto?

Remus, Sirius, calma ambos.- dijo James interviniendo entre ambos.- cálmense y piensen lo que dirán.

cuidado con Valdenstroff, Lunático.- dijo Sirius con arrastre- Sabemos que, hará lo posible por separarte de Nat y Nat no debe de sufrir. Te doy el consejo como amigo que soy.

Claro que no Canuto. No lo haces por amistad. Porque si por amistad fuera, no lo dijeras en primer lugar ¿o si?- dijo Remus con molestia en el tono de su voz.- Para eso te tiene a ti ¿No?

¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- levantándose parcialmente de su silla.- ¿Qué debo dejar que lastimes a Nat¿qué debo permitir que la uses¿qué debo dejarte caminar ciego por un lugar al que no sabes que te metes en primer lugar?

Sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo Remus poniéndose a la misma altura y por alguna razón, molesto, celoso e inquieto.- No pudiste preservar a Arly a tu lado. De seguro buscas un reemplazo.

Sirius tomó a Remus por la solapa. Ciertamente, desconfiaban uno del otro. Las acciones y secretos del pasado y el presente, llevaban a que la desconfianza fuera mutua y bastante peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

suéltalo Canuto- dijo James cuando vieron que atraían todas las miradas del lugar.- ¡basta!

Sirius lo soltó y declaró.- Me voy... esta noche, no se puede hablar contigo. Estás insoportable. Espero que sepas lo que haces. - tomando su abrigo.- James lo siento... hablamos mañana...- saliendo por la puerta, ante la mirada de Peter.

¿De que hablaban? preguntó Peter- ¿Dónde es que está Nathaly?- mirándolos.

Vive en Wolf´s Hang Valley. En Bélgica, conmigo.- declaró Remus.

lo sacaste de sus casillas- dijo James. Serenamente declaró.-no creo que debas enojarte. Sirius puede ser que tenga razón y no sepas con quien o a donde te metes.

tu también ¿Andas en las mismas? Mira: No hay nada entre Miranda y yo ¿Feliz?

prefiero cambiar de tema- declaró sacudiendo su cabeza- ¿Irás a la boda, no? Antes de irte...

No me la perdería- declaró Remus sonriendo sutilmente.- Estoy contento de estar en este momento tan especial para ustedes. Lamento que Nat se lo pierda.

Remus en serio ¿Cómo andan las cosas entre tu y ella?

Dudo antes de responder-no andan muy bien- cruzándose de brazos. Estaba mas calmado que cuando Sirius estaba allí.- Está algo inquieta por Miranda. Ya la conoces. Es celosísima.

Bueno, lo que nos inquieta nos da razón para ponernos así ¿no?

Tal vez, James- dijo Remus.- Tal vez.

James dejó el tema hasta allí, contándole en detalle a Remus como sería la ceremonia y todos los detalles de que no estarían en Londres para la Luna de miel.

Shhhh no lo despiertes- dijo Remus colocando a James en el sofá de la casa. El reloj daba las tres de la madrugada y Peter reía tontamente.- Pobre James...creo que las copas fueron una demasiadas...- riendo.

¿Qué pasó?.- escuchó de la entrada. Ahí llegaba Chloe y dijo.- me lo imaginaba... –viendo el cuerpo tumbado de James.- ¿Y Sirius?

Se marchó mas temprano.- declaró Remus.

ustedes deberían subir a dormir... están totalmente tomados...

Peter miró a Chloe y dijo.- Pero eres una chica...

¿Ahora te das cuenta de eso idiota?- dijo Chloe quitando el brazo de Peter de su figura.- Vuelve a hacer eso y te mueres- sacando su varita, apuntó a los dos sillones que habían allí declarando mientras los transformaba de dos catres- duerman aquí esta noche...- yéndose nuevamente a los pisos superiores.

¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Lily mirándole desde su cama. Chloe se había quedado a pasar la noche allí y dormía en la habitación de Lily.

James llegó y Remus con Peter. – sacudiendo su cabeza- Parece que bebieron de mas. Se quedaran con James abajo. No creo que Potter pueda moverse hasta mañana.

James nunca toma...- mirándole extrañada. Chloe sacudió su cabeza.- ¿qué?

No es la primera vez que Potter toma Evans-declaró acostándose.- James tomaba en sus juergas con Sirius Black en el colegio. Que no lo hayas visto, es otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Lily le miró acostarse y pronto quedar dormida Ella mientras se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Ya en un día mas, no volvería a dormir en aquella habitación. Dormiría en la de James. Pero no sería la de James solamente.

También sería, la de ella.

James ingresó a la mañana siguiente y notó que la casa estaba decorándose con rosas blancas y demás. Chloe estaba con su varita decorándolo todo y dijo.- Buenos días...

... días...

Vaya que su juerga de anoche, cobró victimas- preparándole una infusión y colocándosela delante.- bebe eso... te dejará un dolor de cabeza ligero pero no la sentirás explotar.

¿Y Lily?- preguntó observando doquier.

Tenía que volver al Ministerio. Tiene unas cosas que terminar antes de la boda y no irá hasta después de su luna de miel.- sonriéndole.- ¿y bien¿dónde irán?

Pienso llevarla al Valle de Godric - declaró sonriendo sutilmente.- iremos a una casa que hay allá. Canuto coordinó todo. Iremos allá porque es tranquilo y no hay magos. La pasaremos bien.

¿James Potter en medio de un pueblo lleno de muggles? No podrás usar magia.

Lo se.

Para nada-insistió.

Estoy al tanto de ello, Chloe- sonrió. Tomó otro sorbo.

¿y Bien¿ella sabe que eres su admirador empedernido?- haciendo que James escupiera parte de la infusión en la pared y tosiera.

¿El que?

¡vamos Potter! Deja los secretitos.- sonrió.- Se que eres aquel autor de aquellos poemas amorosos que Lily guarda.

¿ella... guarda... los poemas?

Chloe sonrió.- no solo eso. Los tiene en un álbum. Muy lindo. Me los enseñó anoche. –guiñándole un ojo.- eres todo un poeta cuando te lo propones.- sonrojándole intensamente.

¡deja de decir tonterías!

Vamos Potter- declaró Chloe.- la letra en esos poemas es Tuya. Como si no lo supiera ¡Siempre hemos escrito en Navidad¿recuerdas? Nuestras familias siempre fueron cercanas... – sorprendiéndole.- ¿ahora te haces el sorprendido?

¿cómo lo descubriste¿ella lo sabe?

No se lo dije- negó con su cabeza- Sirius te ayudaba a escribirlos, en ocasiones.dándole su tipo de letra pero eras tu el autor. Lo confirmé pues, me declaró que el misterioso admirador dejó de escribir cuando ustedes se hicieron amigos. Aun no eran novios. Supuse entonces que, tu lo hacías con el afán de decir aunque fuera por escrito, todo lo que sentías por ella. Pero no quería decir que, le declararías que siempre fuiste su admirador.

Eres buena Chloe. Mas aun que el mismo canuto. Nunca le dije para quien era.

Lo se. El nombre siempre estaba en otro tipo de escritura. ¿no se lo dirás?

Aun no lo se.- declaró.- aun no lo se.

¡sería super romántico! Después de todo, que el admirador fueras tu, mucho mas. Le daría un toque especial al resto de su vida y sus recuerdos.

Aquella fue una mañana fría. La joven novia vestía un traje muy sencillo de mangas cortas que descendía a sus hombros. Su escote era bastante discreto y tenía un sencillo velo de tul sobre su rostro.

El lugar donde se efectuó la ceremonia era una especie de templo de magos y según se leía en la placa colocada en él, ahí se efectuaron las ceremonias mas importantes para los magos. Dumbledore estaba allí, igual MacGonagall. Remus estaba con Sirius a su lado mientras el oficial, daba inicio a la ceremonia. Sirius permanecía serio al lado del novio. Mientras ambos vestían unas túnicas de gala. Chloe mientras, vestía un traje muy femenino color rosa pastel y sostenía el bouquet de la novia.

Habían muchas personas, incluso mayores que ellos, siendo testigos. Muchos conocidos de Dumbledore. mientras que de Lily, solo habían unos cuantos miembros de sus clases de Aurora y por supuesto, los Longbottom quienes eran recientes miembros de la Orden. Peter estaba al lado de Remus.

Cuando las sortijas fueron colocadas por los novios en cada uno de sus dedos, la emoción estaba a flor de piel. Incluso la antigua profesora de Transformaciones no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lagrimilla.

Ahora James, fuera de programa me dijo que quería decirle unas palabras a su novia.-sorprendiendo a la novia y a los demás presentes.

James asintió ante la mirada llena de incertidumbre y nerviosismo de la novia.

Lily...- tosiendo. – Te amo.- ella sonrió.- no hace falta que te lo diga. Pero antes, cuando me percaté de cuanto significabas para mi... – dudando incluso se pasó la mano por su cabeza- no sabía como decírtelo. En parte, creo que era cobardía de mi parte. Por otra, porque temía a tu temperamento.-Haciéndole reír nerviosa y con ello Reír a Sirius quien le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja.- Pero aquel temperamento nosotros mismos nos lo adjudicamos. Por eso, siempre buscaba maneras de expresarte mis sentimientos sin...- mirando a Chloe y esta estaba a punto de llorar- sin que lo supieras... carta tras carta- Lily abrió sus ojos ampliamente.- Poema tras poema...- ella comenzaba a sollozar y estaban sus mejillas rojo carmín.- siempre quise dejarte dicho mis sentimientos, a riesgo que te robaras mi corazón. Y también lo hiciste...

Ella murmuró.- Te amo también James.- entrelazando sus manos temblorosas a las de él.

El oficial sonrió a ambos - La unión de parejas no es solo un simple compromiso de unión. Es mas bien el principio de una misión en la tierra. Muchos creen que el matrimonio entre magos, es aquel cuento de hadas que los muggles leen a sus hijos, pero es una ardua lucha. Un camino con sus altas y bajas. No hay diferencia entre nosotros y los muggles – dando una pausa.- conozco a James desde que este andaba en pañales- haciendo reír a algunos.- y por supuesto, casé a sus padres. estoy orgulloso de casarle ahora a él y con tan magnifica y brava persona como es Lily. Y espero que esta unión sea el inicio de una larga, correcta y productiva vida de ambos. Ámense, respétense y por supuesto, compréndanse mutuamente para la felicidad por siempre...- mirando a James guiñándole el ojo.- si eres como tu padre, supongo que sabes que se viene y no tengo que decirte... puedes besar a tu esposa.

Sirius no podía evitar la emoción. Era como si él se hubiera casado. Le dio un empujoncito a James. Sabía que estaba nervioso. James retiró el sencillo velo y dijo. – Señora Evans.- ocasionando la sonrisa nerviosa de Lily y la risa de Chloe. A continuación y sin pedirlo dos veces, los labios de ellos rozaron, sellando finalmente su unión.

Porque en verdad, era ese el inicio del resto de sus vidas.

** fin tercer bonus.**

_Aquí está como prometí el tercer bonus, dedicado enteramente a la pareja principal de la historia, aunque, admito que, con Arly por en medio, se volvieron secundarios pero sin perder el enfoque de este fic. Muchas gracias a los chicos y chicas en HA, como Che, quienes hicieron que esta historia, fuera una de las favoritas. Gracias a Lluna y a todas las demás admiradoras de los Merodeadores. A Isa, Yessenia, Diana y todos aquellos que me apoyaron durante y por supuesto en su conclusión, y a todos aquellos que, no mencionándoles ahora, saben que este bonus está dedicado con mucho amor a todos ustedes..._

_Crystal._

_Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a o a _


	37. GRAN FINAL

**Capitulo 34 y ultimo.- "El significado del amor... "**

_"Que me importa el calvario_

_Si amarte es sufrir,_

_O que juegues con cartas marcadas._

_Lo que importa es las noches pasadas en ti,_

_Aunque a cambio me rompas el alma"_

_Cosas del amor- Enrique Iglesias._

_"No me cansaba de besarle. Y el tampoco. Simplemente después de unos momentos él besándome y yo después besándole, creo que, la paciencia de Daniel se agotó y decidió toser ante nuestra demostración de afecto, interrumpiéndonos; ahí me percaté que mi tío estaba allí". _

No vale la pena que te diga Black, que, te ha extrañado.- _dijo Daniel con jocosidad. Los colores se me subieron a mi rostro. _

Y yo le eché de menos...- _dijo Sirius, y separándome unos centímetros para verme mejor declaró._- rayos... ¿Pero que te ha hecho este clima mujer?

Mas bien, una hermana loca_.- dijo Daniel sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.-_ Los dejaré para que se pongan al tanto...- _y dirigiéndose a Sirius agregó_.- Ah Black: Recuerda donde estás... ¿Quedó claro?- _señalándome. _

_Sirius asintió. Daniel nos miró por ultima vez, retirándose del salón y cerrando las puertas detrás de él._

_Escuché como Sirius decía después de unos segundos a solas y habiendo notado la puerta cerrada. _- Ah¿Qué rayos?...-_acercándome a si, tomándome por la cintura y buscando mis labios de nuevo. Le acaricié con ansias su cuello y sus cabellos. Aspiré de su aroma tan particular y adictivo que tenía en él. Ahí me percaté que, tenía aruñones cerca de su cuello. _

Te eché de menos también...- _dije al separarnos. _

_Toqué sus arañazos y dijo_ – No tiene importancia... una emboscada unos días atrás pero al final, le pateamos el trasero...- sentándonos ambos en el sofá.- No sabes como te extrañé...

Yo también- _dije sonriéndole. Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio. Mi mano sobre su pecho y él acariciándome sutil y dulcemente mis cabellos_. –¿Cómo está Londres?

Bien...- _declaró con veracidad en el tono de su voz_.- Quería venir a buscarte desde semanas, pero James quiso que esperara un tiempo prudente...

¿tiempo prudente?

Es que Dumbledore y la orden nos ha tenido algo locos all�, es todo.- dijo con cierta ironía escondida.

Pues no te noto bien, - declaró Arly mientras le echaba un segundo vistazo.- Creo que, no estás alimentándote...

Cuando eres independiente, suele pasar... y mas aun, cuando pasamos tanto tiempo en la calle, como nos pasa a James, Peter y a mi...

_Acaricié su rostro dulcemente. Él se sonrió_.- Pero tienes que cuidarte... todos ustedes. ¿qué pasaría si se enferman¿James se ve tan pálido como tu?

Negó con su cabeza.- James tiene a Lily... y aunque sea ella tan buena cocinera, la tensión no nos permite comer_...- desviando su mirada de mi._

Algo pasa... puedo notarlo.- ahí me miró.- ¿Qué pasa?

No hay de que preocuparse.

Cuando ustedes, dicen que, no hay de que preocuparse, nos preocupamos mas_...- dije algo molesta. Él lo notó.-_ ¿Qué pasa?

¿Has sabido algo de Nathaly?- _preguntó. Por la mirada que me lanzó, creo que su preocupación, tenía que ver con ella._

Poco. Sigue en Wolfs Hang Valley...

Con Remus_-declaró Sirius. Yo asentí y él volvió a suspirar._

Claro que con Remus...- _declaré molesta_.- ¿Qué pasa?

Remus vino a Londres a hacer unas averiguaciones... lo vimos... semanas atrás... y presenció la boda de James con Lily.

_Me sorprendí que James y Lily se casaran sin nosotros o por lo menos, yo presente. Se que, Nathaly también lo lamentaría pero todo esto era consecuencias de nuestras decisiones; de nuestros actos. Esperaba que Lily y James, fueran muy felices. Aunque que no hubiera estado presente, me entristeció unos instantes. _

¿Y?

No andaba con Nathaly_...- declaró con honestidad_.- Andaba con una Miranda... Valdenstroff...

¿Qué cosa?- _pregunté escandalizada.-_ ¿Miranda? La conozco... esa mujer es peligrosa... pero ¿cómo andaba con ella y no con mi amiga?

Hemos escuchado unas cuantas cosas de esa mujer...- declaró con preocupación.- Que no son buenas... traté de decírselo a Remus. Pero está como loco. Por primera vez, no nos escucha. Dejó un tiempo de, responder cartas...

_Me puse de pie instintivamente y me abracé a mi misma_. ¿_Por qué? Creo que, Nathaly, si algo hubiera pasado, me hubiera contado... ¿o no?_

¿Arly?

No.- dije negándome.- no... Nathaly. Algo hubiera pasado... mas de lo que, se... – dudando todo aquello.- Nathaly me lo hubiera dicho. Me hubiera escrito...

Arly: tienes que admitir que no todos, seguimos siendo los mismos que dejamos Hogwarts. No lo somos... yo no soy_...- declaró y miré a sus ojos notando un cierto cambio, cierta madurez.- _No sabes... no tienes idea de que es, ver morir a gente que conoces y vives con ellos, luchando por un ideal y verlos caer, muertos... como moscas...- _dijo mirándome_.- Ver cada día las calles vueltas campos de batallas en plena noche...

¿Qué me quieres decir?

Que las personas aprendemos a defendernos solas y no compartirlo todo.- declaró.- Nathaly tal vez, no es la misma. No es la misma chica que su padre vivía colocándole niñeras... – y recordando un episodio, agregó.- esa noche en la casa que te emboscaron, Remus se dio cuenta de ello; Nathaly no necesita que nadie luche sus batallas por ella, que nadie la defienda y que se preocupen por ella. Sabe defenderse sola, cosa que creo que pone a Lunático algo loco. – Dudando decir lo siguiente, agregó.- Remus creo que, ha dejado de quererla...

¿Viniste a Bulgaria a decirme esto?- _pregunté molesta. Me molestaba pensar que, mi mejor amiga, alguien que era tan buena y dulce, sufriera. Que no confiara en nuestra amistad: en nuestra promesa de que, pasara lo que pasara, nos tendríamos unos a otros. Pero por otra parte, ella estaba sola en Wolf´s Hang Valley; yo estaba en Bulgaria y Lily en Londres; Jía, de seguro en Hogwarts. ¿Adonde quedó el grupo tan fiel y unido de años atrás¿Adónde habíamos ido a parar, nosotras? _– Porque si es así, iré por ella...- caminando a la puerta.- Ahora mismo...

Cálmate... no vine a decirte esto_- declaró deteniéndome_. – Además, Nathaly sabe defenderse sola...

No creo entender...

Nathaly... es como mi hermana_- declaró Sirius no sorprendiendo a Arly con esto_.- Nathaly y yo, hemos mantenido un contacto mas estrecho. Mas aun, desde que se marchó con Remus...

¿Qué?- _pregunté algo sorprendida_.- ¡Ella me lo hubiera dicho!

¿Ahora me dices que, Nathaly te lo cuenta todo?- _sonando molesto._

¡Por supuesto!- _declaré totalmente confiada._

Nathaly no te lo dirá todo Arly- dijo exhalando. – eres su mejor amiga, y las amigas se cuentan todo, pero Nathaly, jamás te diría por carta todo lo que sufre en la casa de esa mujer. Su desesperación porque, Remus anda como hechizado por esa mujer.

¿Se ha enamorado de ella?

Negó con su rostro para declarar.- Claro que no. La conocí. Esa mujer tal vez le atrae, como mujer y algo mas, pero no la ama para nada como ama a Nat. Pero su instinto... responde de otra forma... es un licántropo... y ella también... – Arly asintió.- Hay rumores que, a Voldemort, podrían unírsele otras castas aparte de humanos...

¿Crees que, Remus estaría en contra de Dumbledore?

No se que creer- declaró.- Lo que si es que, estoy preocupadísimo por Nathaly...

Vamos a hacer algo.- _Declaré sonriéndole_.- ya he estado antes all�¿Qué tal si, los vamos a visitar¿ ir a ver a Nat?

Vine con este propósito en particular.- sonrió – James está cubriéndome en Londres...- _Mirando a su alrededor, agregó_.- ¿Cuándo nos podemos ir?

_Sonreí complacida diciendo_.- Cuando quieras...

_Sirius me sorprendió días después, cuando volvió a Bulgaria por mi. Sentados solos me hizo la pregunta que pensé que habría olvidado. Aquella pregunta que movía lo mas profundo de mi. _

te lo preguntaré las veces que sea necesario.- decía el sujeto mientras ambos conversaban en la sala de la casa Roberts. Arly estaba totalmente sonrojada mientras el sujeto le hacía aquella pregunta con su mirada azulada sobre la joven. -¿Te casas conmigo?- Arly guardó silencio un instante. -¿Por qué aun sigues insegura?- preguntó a media voz.- Pensé y me dijiste que tu búsqueda terminó, ya un tiempo atrás... según recuerdo esa fue la condición; buscarte a ti misma.

Sirius ¿Qué pasará con tu familia?- preguntó ella finalmente. Incluso el sujeto se sonrió por un segundo.- Con tu madre. No se tu padre, si compartirá la misma opinión que tu madre, pero...

Por eso no te preocupes. Te lo dije aquella noche.- Sonrojándola violentamente ante los recuerdos.- Si tus amigas pueden independizarse ¿Por qué yo no?

¿Saliste de tu casa?- preguntándole sorprendida.

Permanentemente, Según Frank, me borraron del tapiz.- Sacudiendo su cabeza de manera negativa- Si el legado o un apellido fuera tan fácil de borrar, o la sangre, dejaría de ser Un Black y sería un Potter o un Roberts.- Haciendo una pausa.- No has respondido aun a mi pregunta...

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó ella a media voz y con los ojos expresivos.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ay loquita querida- dijo él tomándole por las mejillas- ¿Crees que si no estuviera seguro, no te lo estaría preguntando? Pero no te hagas de rogar... di que si...

Ella asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, colocándolo a él nervioso por igual.- Bien... está bien Sirius. Acepto ser tu esposa...- Sonriéndole ahora con mas confianza- Me caso contigo...

El sujeto ante aquellas palabras, exhaló aliviado y sonrió aun mas, besándole una y mil veces y abrazándole con énfasis.

No te arrepentirás... te lo juro...

No estoy y jamás estaré arrepentida.- Exclamó ella algo acongojada. Y le dirigió una mirada azorada para decirle.- Ambos estamos locos ¿Lo sabías?

Él asintió y dijo.- esa es la clave de nuestro desenfreno y nuestra pasión Loquita amada.- Dijo él volviendo a besarle infinitamente.

_"La idea de casarme con Sirius, pasó de ser un simple temor a un nerviosismo total. No sabía que su familia trataría de impedirlo una vez se enteraron. Pues él le dijo a Frank para que asistiera a la boda. Sería en Bulgaria. Sirius lo quiso así. James y Lily si confirmaron su asistencia. Pero Frank no. Alice y Sirius aun no se conocían. Alice había salido dos días antes de la llegada de Sirius a la casa, a perseguir uno de sus incansables novios quien vivía en Francia. La verdad es que, Alice y yo, somos tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Mientras trataba de comunicarme con Nathaly. La boda iba a celebrarse dos semanas después del compromiso. Pero Nathaly no respondió nunca mi correo. No se porque pero al estar totalmente enfrascada en los preparativos, no había tiempo para yo ir a jalarle las orejas para que fuese."_

Solo iban a ser, Daniel, James y Lily en nuestra boda. Sirius y yo, lo quisimos así.

_¿Qué pasó con Alice? Ella me felicitaba y me deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo, pero que comprendiera que ella y su novio francés estaban en un punto en su relación que necesitaba ser prestada atención. En pocas palabras. No quería perderlo. En cierta forma, no podía culparla. Primero, apenas una nos habíamos enterado de la otra y segundo: Alice era un alma libre, que no podía ser aprisionada ni obligada a nada. En nuestra convivencia en pocos días, habíamos aprendido una de la otra. Por supuesto, ella comprendía como amaba a Sirius y que, no cambiaríamos la fecha. Nos dijo que continuásemos con nuestros planes. _

_Una cosa es importante de decir: no le dije a Sirius o a nadie que Alice era mi hermana gemela. No se porque no lo tomé como importante, pero sería todo una impresión si ella fuera a visitarnos en un futuro cercano. _

_"Fue un día con sol. Uno de los muy pocos de aquella época. Lily probó un encantamiento para que unas rosas blancas crecieran de la noche a la mañana. Así lo hicieron. Aquellos botones y flores en su punto, adornaron mi melena que fue recogida en un elegante moño y las flores formaban una especie de corona. Lily dejó inclusive unos mechones libres que caían sobre mis mejillas. Lily fue mi dama de honor. Nos casamos en una ceremonia bastante intima. Pocas fotos tomamos de nosotros. Y esas fotos las tomó Lily. Nadie supo además de nuestros amigos mas cercanos y nuestros familiares que Sirius y yo nos casamos. No tomamos fotos tampoco. No lo quise de esa manera. Para mi, solo mi memoria era suficiente para recordar el día mas importante de mi vida. "_

_"nos fuimos de Luna de Miel, regalada por Daniel. Estaba feliz por nosotros. Dijo que siempre tendría una familia que me amaba y me quería. Eso era lo único que me importaba. Nos fuimos a una isla que era solo para magos. La pasé divinamente y Sirius y yo pasamos momentos inolvidables. Pero sabía que, la felicidad no era eterna."_

_"Recibimos una mañana con el desayuno, ediciones de distintos diarios de magos, incluyendo el Profeta del Londres. Cuando leímos el encabezado, sabíamos que, la luna de miel había terminado: había un atentado en Londres con el propósito de exterminar a los Aurores. Habían sospechosos que el Ministerio aseguraba que estaban vinculados con Voldemort. Uno de los sospechosos era su propio padre. Me observó al leer ambos las líneas y me imaginaba lo que pensaba."_

Volveré a Londres- dijo en un momento que se puso de pie para buscar un pedazo de pergamino e ir al correo a enviar una lechuza.- le diré a James que volveré...

un momento.- _Dije deteniéndole. Recuerdo que llevaba mi pelo suelto y no llevaba gafas puestas-_ ¿Acaso no se te olvida algo? _– él me observó interrogante y comenté_.- Por supuesto dices "le diré a James que volveré" ¿Pero que pasa conmigo?-. _cruzándome de brazos. Recuerdo que ese día llevaba un sencillo vestido de tirantes y tenues florecillas en el estampado. _

_Él por instinto (o tal vez para recordarse) miró mi mano izquierda donde lucía mi sortija. _

Tu volverás a donde Daniel- _dijo buscando una pluma en la mesa de la habitación_.- Te quedarás ahí hasta que diga que es seguro volver...

¿Por qué haría tal cosa?- _reclamé mirándole con cara de pocos amigos_.- Soy _tu_ esposa. Donde tu vayas, yo iré... se defenderme.

No... no irás. – _me discutió.- _Eres mi esposa y por eso, mi deber es protegerte... soy auror también y el que tu vayas, pondrá tu vida en peligro...

Igual el dejarme donde Daniel; si te atreves a hacerlo, puedo enojarme... – con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿No recuerdas acaso la parte en los votos de "_hasta que la muerte nos separe"_? Voy contigo...

No. No irás.- dijo decidido.- no sería la primera vez que o Daniel, o yo, tenemos que enfrentarnos a tus arranques de ira. Nueva cosa no es...- viéndole hacer pucheros y con cara de muy mal humor, sonrió para apaciguar su voz y mover sus manos como solo él podía hacerlo.- Amor, no me hagas ponerme de mal humor...

Si es lo necesario para convencerte de que iré contigo. Adelante. Enójate...- topeteando en el suelo.

¡que cabeza dura eres!- dijo alzando la voz.- ¿Es que no comprendes que prefiero dejarte donde Daniel, donde se que no te perderé?

Ah eso está tan bien- dijo Arly molesta- ¿Pero que pasará contigo? Irás a Londres a arriesgar tu vida...- con la mirada en su esposo.- �¡no voy a permitir eso! He perdido en mi vida, a bastantes personas...

¿Qué harás en Londres?- preguntó él en dos minutos de silencio y mas calmado. Incluso, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa y le miró directamente a los ojos.- No eres aurora. Puedes ser el blanco de alguien que se entere que estamos casados. Compréndeme por favor. – Abrazándole y su voz sonaba como susurro.nadie sabe que estamos casados...

Excepto tu familia—dijo Arly.- no que pretendo decir que, ellos son tan malvados que me harán algo, pero...

Ah no. por eso no te preocupes- sonrió mirándome.- James se encargó de lanzarles un hechizo de memoria. Esa parte está olvidada.- Acariciándome con ternura y deseo en él y luego me besó en los labios seductoramente.- Nunca permitiré que nada malo te pase...

No puedes estar cuidándome siempre... entonces, siempre viviré en miedo, Sirius.

Jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara... – dijo besándome en el cuello. Cerré mis ojos.- Por favor, déjame ir en paz sabiendo que estás a salvo.

_"lo rodeé con mis brazos y mirándole fijamente asentí en silencio. Si era lo que quería, se lo daba. Le daba la libertad que deseaba. Aunque mi corazón se arrepentiría por siempre."_

**unos meses después **

****

_"ya y la verdad es que, extraño los reclamos de Sirius; Extraño mis caminatas por los pasillos de Hogwarts... extraño a la pequeña Jia haciendo sus pociones. Chloe suspirando por Severus Snape. A Lily discutiendo con James. A Nathaly desear a Remus Lupin y que este le mirase"._

_"han pasado unos meses desde nuestro matrimonio. Incluso quedamos en un acuerdo: no escribirnos en todo ese tiempo. Accedí y regresé adonde Daniel donde él comprendió perfectamente su proceder. Me despedí de mi esposo con lagrimas en mis ojos. Entonces me percaté que Alice había regresado de Francia con una política de no depender enteramente de la varita o la magia. Comencé (para distraerme), a seguir sus consejos: cocinábamos, cosíamos, y hacíamos trabajo de jardinería con nuestras manos sin necesidad de varitas, aunque Daniel tenía que venir a nuestro rescate por los nomos de jardín."_

_"Volví a ver a Saphren. Le expliqué que estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso que me adoraba. Me dijo que era lo que me merecía y se despidió esa tarde que fue a visitarme, con un beso en mi mejilla. Por alguna razón me sentía feliz." _

_"Miro a mi alrededor y aquellas personas siguen sus vidas sin percatarse de quienes la comparten con ellos. Magos y Muggles comparten autobuses, tiendas de curiosidades y muchas otras cosas. Pero los magos son mas tradicionalistas y no conocen muchas y gran parte de las cosas que las dan por dadas en su vida."_

_"Llegué hace una semana. Y es que, me cansé de esperarle donde Daniel. De todas maneras, nadie sabe que estamos casados. ¿Qué peligro correría? Me hospedé en un hotel muggle y Voy ahora por los frentes de lo que es la central del Ministerio de Magia. Me detengo para mirar quienes salen, quienes entran y quienes, sin darse cuenta que es ese edificio, lo pasa desapercibido."_

_"Supe de Chloe que ella dejó a Severus Snape. Según me contó, creía que andaba en malos pasos. Pero a pesar de que ella, trató de ayudarlo, este le dijo que se mantuviera lejos y se saliera de su vida. Chloe está muy triste pero es fuerte; sabrá superar esta decepción."_

_"pero no puedo quedarme detenida aquí todo el día. Doy un largo suspiro antes de avanzar en la calle que la gente se apuraba porque comenzó a llover. Miro nuevamente a mi alrededor. Y camino mientras la lluvia continuaba. Cuando doblo una esquina tropiezo con alguien."_

lo siento..- dije tomando el otro lado sin mirarle.

¿Arly_?- __preguntó. La verdad, no pensaba encontrarme en este día con él. Vaya problemas que iba a tener en esos instantes. _

Hola Sirius. ¡sorpresa!- _dije tratando de mantener mi compostura. Volteándome por completo y sonriéndole._

_"Pero él se acercaba a mi, frunció su rostro, solo un momento y me abrazó. Mientras los demás corrían a nuestro alrededor para no mojarse o avanzar con prisa, él me abrazaba."_

¿Cuándo llegaste¿por qué no me dijiste o me avisaste¿qué dijo Daniel¿cómo te permitió salir de all�? Le dije que te encerrara si era necesario...

No... en un hotel...—_al separarnos del abrazo se me quedó mirando como si yo fuera un fantasma.- _Además, no escapé. Vine a ver a mi esposo ¿Es eso un crimen? – _dije con una voz coqueta que yo misma me sorprendía. Él me observó sonriéndome. _

_Pronto caminábamos debajo de la lluvia abrazados. En silencio avanzábamos mientras nuestras ropas se mojaban._

_Al llegar al hotel se percató que era uno de muggles y de muy buena reputación. Al llegar el recepcionista, me dijo_.- Buenas señorita Roberts...

Buenas noches Andrew...- dijo la joven con etiqueta y profesionalismo.- ¿Algún mensaje?

Sirius andaba vestido de abrigo largo negro y botas. También su mirada juvenil y su cabellera llamaba la atención de Andrews y lo mejor, su cabello mojado que caía en su rostro y destilaba agua. Yo estaba igual. En ningún momento me preguntó porque usaba el apellido de soltera y no el suyo. Guardó silencio en todo el momento. Parecía que, nuestra boda haya sido un espejismo. Un sueño.

No señorita...- observando de reojo a Sirius.- ¿Quiere que mande al camarero con té a su habitación?

Por favor_...- dije dirigiéndome a la escalera_.- Vamos _.- dije tomando la mano de Sirius. _

_"Subimos hasta el tercer piso, del lugar. Sirius miraba todo con curiosidad. Nos encontramos con personas que me saludaban de cabezadita pero yo estaba nerviosa. Cada vez que Sirius y yo estábamos cerca uno del otro, terminaba en desgracia o en nuestra separación. Al llegar a mi puerta con el numero 319, me costaba trabajo insertar la llave en el cerrojo: mis manos temblaban. Me sentía como en el último año de colegio. El lo notó y rozó mis dedos con los suyos retirando la llave de mis manos."_

Está bien...- dijo abriendo la puerta por mi.

Pero no le di las gracias. Ambos entramos y pronto me veía yo corriendo al cuarto de baño y trayendo una toalla y una bata para que se quitara la ropa mojada.

La habitación era cálida, cómoda y con una chimenea de gas. Pronto me vi encendiéndola, dándole privacidad a Sirius para que se cambiara.

Pero cuando me di cuenta Sirius ya estaba seco. Guardaba la varita en su abrigo y me sonreí al verlo.

Claro, magia... algunas veces, lo olvido... – _Dije sonriéndome nerviosa. – _Alice me ha enseñado a no depender para todo de la magia.

¿Desde cuando estás en Londres?- preguntó curioso. Miré su mano: no usaba la sortija de nuestro matrimonio. Yo si usaba mi alianza matrimonial pero del lado derecho.

una semana ya...- _dije sonriéndole. me senté a su lado en el sofá delante de la chimenea_.

¿Cómo está Roberts?

Bien... – guardando silencio.

¿Y tu¿qué haces?

¿aquí o all�?

Ambos lugares. No he hablado contigo desde aquel día que dijimos adiós.- Dijo en un susurro y agregó.- Te extrañé... no imaginas cuanto. Aun te extraño...

sentí nostalgia y volví. ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez acerca de la fortuna de Cornell? Me corresponde... lo trasladaron a Gringgots en Bulgaria y vivo de ella. No necesito hacer nada. Pero aun así... me cansé de escuchar acerca de las aventuras de Alice o de la novia de Daniel- Sorprendiéndole y agregué.- si tiene novia. Así que pensé en ti; en James y en Lily y tomé unas vacaciones...

¿Roberts vino contigo?

No... se quedó allá. Quería venir pero le pedí que me dejara hacer este viaje a mi sola... así que aquí estoy...

_No me percaté cuando él acariciaba un mechón mojado de mi cabello._

¿No utilizas magia?

No mas de lo necesario...- _dije estornudando. Él sacó su varita y con un conjuro secó mis ropas._- Gracias...

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- mirando la chimenea.

no lo se...- _dije mirándole y sonriéndole_.- Un tiempo... no es definido... y eso depende de cuanto tiempo me quieras a tu lado.

_Parecía que me respondería algo, cuando nos interrumpieron._

_tocaron a la puerta y fui por el té que me mandaron. Ahí estaba con un carrito y dos tazas de té caliente y entremeses. Volví con él y le serví una taza._

_-_ Te conozco mas a ti, que a mi propia familia... sabía que tarde o temprano volverías. Es mas, te extraño todas las noches. James me habla a veces... entiende... me dice que tenga paciencia. Pero presiento siempre que una parte de mi hace falta. Una parte que ni mi familia me puede llenar. Te extraño a ti... a mi esposa...

No digas eso_...- dije_ – Tienes suerte de tenerlos contigo...

_"Él me miró y asintió con su rostro. Pasamos todo el resto de la tarde y la noche hablando. Como llovía demasiado le dije que pasara la noche allí. Así lo hizo. Compartimos mi cama y dormimos abrazados. nuestro interés era mas que físico, como en un principio. Solo nos quedamos dormidos uno en brazos del otro." _

_"Le pedí que no le dijera a ninguno de los chicos que yo estaba en Londres. Me dijo que de Remus no sabía nada desde un tiempo atrás. Por respeto a los sentimientos de mi amiga, no le conté los problemas que habían de por medio. Pero de Nathaly no sabía mucho ya.. Pero él me dio a entender que sospechaba del amor de mi amiga. Pero él decía que, desconfiaba de Remus. Comenzaba una duda dado que, no sabía nada de él tampoco y nació de la relación de Remus con Miranda y sobre todo, de la idea de líneas anti muggles y razas de media casta incluyendo los licántropos naciendo en Europa. No creía que Remus traicionara sus ideales, a mi amiga y todo lo que creía por unírsele a Voldemort, pero Sirius, su mejor amigo, su gran amigo, no lo creía así." _

_Estaba él muy ocupado con la famosa Orden del Fénix, grupo de Dumbledore. No hice muchas preguntas. No me correspondía a mi interrogarle. Me dijo lo necesario y lo comprendí perfectamente. Se fue en la tarde de ese día y me dijo que, quería que me quedara en su casa. Acepté y me fui a la casa de mi esposo._

_James y Lily me vieron al otro día. Vinieron por Sirius a una misión y se sorprendieron de verme en su casa. Pero por otro lado, era mi esposo. Aun me emocionaba aquella palabra. Pero después de eso, pocas veces le veía. Llegaba tardísima a casa y solo sentía cuando se metía en la cama y me daba un beso en la mejilla. Se iba antes del amanecer. No hacía yo tanta falta en la vida de Sirius, o eso creía yo en esos instantes, pero me refirió que, Londres estaba mas peligroso que nunca. Incluso refirió el tema que, se sentía mas tranquilo al yo quedarme donde Daniel. _

_Pero no era Voldemort quien me haría dejarlo; Tampoco huiría de su lado. Simplemente, un día de esos, dejé ese mundo de él._

_Recuerdo que fue dos noches después. Como estaba muy ocupado solo nos veíamos tarde de noche. Yo al dormir en sus brazos, después de entregarnos mutuamente, sentía que nada podría lastimarme. ¡Que tonta fui! Tarde o temprano la felicidad es tomada de nuestras manos, porque desafiamos a algo mas que el destino: no estábamos designados a seguir juntos... lo averiguaría mucho después; Quedamos de cenar en el Caldero Chorreante y después, tal vez, comer un helado en Diagon incluso a pesar del frío que comenzaba a hacer. Sospechaba que nevaría esa noche. Sino, solamente la cena estaría bien. Esa noche, tomé mi diario porque quería que lo conservara. Escribí un mensaje muy especial para él. _

_Porque había decidido que en una semana, regresaría a Bulgaria. Allá lo esperaría si deseaba ir por mi. . Era su deseo. Créanlo o no, esperaba que él fuera a mi encuentro, que verlo perder la vida. Esperaba que eso no ocurriera. _

_Terminando de escribirlo, lo deposité en mi bolso, y mi varita, dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo. Salí demasiado contenta. Porque me iba a ver con él, creo que, casarnos si fue lo mejor después de todo._

_Nadie me quitaría esa felicidad._

_Dos esquinas antes del caldero, vi su figura esperándome en la puerta. Estaba abrigado. Comenzaba a nevar. _

_Fue cuando alguien me interceptó y me llevó a un oscuro callejón._

Deme el bolso_.- dijo apuntándome con algo brilloso. No sabía que era._

No se meta conmigo...- _dije defendiendo mi pertenencia. Traté de sacar la varita de mi bolsillo olvidándome que fuera del mundo de Voldemort, los morticuando sentí aquel objeto frío traspasar algo e inmediatamente un dolor punzante en mi pecho. _

¡_Que me importa la vida!_

_¿de que sirve vivir_

_si me falta tu cuerpo caliente?_

_Lo que importa es tocarte_

_Y apagar esta sed _

_Que solo me apaga tu fuente..._

_Cosas del amor- Enrique Iglesias._

Solo gemí una vez. Sentí como la vida se me escapaba a la par que él extraía el objeto de mi cuerpo y se alejaba saliendo del callejón. Yo caí a la pared, resbalándome y apretando la herida. Se sentía horrible.

_En ese momento perdí el color de las cosas. Mis ojos se me hacían pesados. Sentí como alguien corriendo se acercaba a mi. Escuchaba su voz decir mi nombre. A mucho esfuerzo, levanté mis párpados y lo vi tratando de auxiliarme._

Que sin ti, nada tiene valor y por eso, soy tuyo 

_esclavo y señor..._

_Cosas del amor- Enrique Iglesias._

Arly... por favor...- _dijo y gritó a todo pulmón._- �¡Auxilio!

Está bien...- _dije sonriéndole_.- Está bien Sirius...

¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?- dijo .- ¿por qué sonríes? – ahí Arly no lo observaba a él, observaba detrás de él.

_Cosas del amor,_

_Cosas de la vida:_

_Tu eres mi aguila real_

_Yo soy tu gacela herida._

_Cosas de tu carne_

_Cosas de tu pie, _

_Que me arrastra en las olas_

_Como un barco de papel._

_Cosas del amor- Enrique Iglesias._

No... me dicen que es mi destino.- sonriéndole.- Mis papás. Sirius... mis papás y mi madre... me esperan...- tocando su mejilla y manchándola de sangre. – y yo te veré al final...

No nos puedes dejar... �¡no te lo permitiré!

¿por qué lloras?- preguntó la joven.- Nunca... hubiera encajado aquí... lo sabes... no soy de Londres... tampoco de Bulgaria... simplemente. Soy yo... y tuya- cerrando los ojos.- Por siempre...

_Cosas del amor,_

_Cosas de la vida:_

Tu me haces el dolor 

_Y me curas las heridas._

_Cosas de tu cuerpo_

_Cosas de mi voz_

_Predicando en el desierto_

_De tu absurdo corazón_

_Cosas del amor- Enrique Iglesias._

Arly: no les perdonaré, no perdonaré a los muggles... – murmuró.

¿por que¿por qué me voy? No lo hagas... recuerda que aquellos a quienes hemos amado, nunca nos olvidan... y tampoco, nos abandonan. Siempre estaré cerca de ti y los nuestros... nuestra familia – suspirando.- la nieve...es hermosa.- abriendo sus ojos y observando a Sirius – tu eres hermoso. Gracias. ... te ... a.. amo... ¿Sabes? Creo que siempre...- perdiendo finalmente el conocimiento.

¿Para que quiero aire 

_si respiro de ti?_

_¿Para que quiero luz ni ventanas? _

_Si me basta sentirte amarrada en mi piel _

_y saber que a tu modo me amas..._

_Cosas del amor- Enrique Iglesias._

Sirius la observaba absorta mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos. No creía perderla así. No pensaba que fuera posible.

Pero ella a pesar de tener miedo a la muerte, sonreía a ella; simplemente, porque estaría al lado de sus seres queridos.

Que me importa esperarte 

_Una y mil veces mas_

_Si al final tu me inundas el tiempo_

_Lo que importa es mirarte_

_En silencio y saber_

_Que tal vez sin tenerte _

_Te tengo._

_Cosas del amor- Enrique Iglesias._

Sirius miró el bolso y lo tomó aun teniendo a la joven en su regazo. Ahí estaba el diario. Escuchaba las ambulancias muggles aproximarse al lugar. Los curiosos observaban desde afuera del callejón.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

_-Lo siento Sirius...- murmuré mirándole mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo con tal afecto. -Lamento que esta fuese la forma de separarnos...- una mano se apoya del hombro de la chica haciéndole voltear a la figura masculina que conoció por 17 años como su padre. Este le sonreía. _

_-Hola mi pequeña.- dijo empujándola a si y abrazándole.- Es hora de ir a casa... _

_Ella sin temblar en su voz; como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo lo observó y sonriéndole sutilmente dijo—No quisiera dejarlo.- volteando a donde estaba el joven lamentándose la muerta de ella.- No quiero que, guarde rencor... _

_-No ahora...no nunca... porque tu misma esculpiste y él lo encontrará solo... al final estaremos todos reunidos..._

_-Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras...- olvidándose de las dos figuras mas atrás.- Es grandioso...- abrazada a su padre.- y que él te conociera a ti..._

_-Supo hacerte feliz, mi niña.—sonrió Cornell ante la juvenil y soñadora mirada de su hija.- ahora, te toca ser aun mas feliz...- señalándole detrás._

_Porque ahí estaba una mujer que si ella tuviese menos años pudo ser su hermana gemela. Su parecido sorprendente dejó sorprendida a la joven quien se acercaba nerviosa a los dos entes que a su vez, tenían en sus ojos un brillo sorprendente al tener a su lado a su hija, la cual tuvieron que abandonar 18 años atrás._

_Y ella simplemente no recordaba que, antes de morir, fue sus imágenes que vio y quienes le indicaron que no tuviese miedo. Simplemente, porque le esperaban en la muerte, así como la amaron en vida._

_-Nos vemos mi amor...- dijo en un susurro dirigiéndose al hombre que lloraba su cuerpo mortal.- Espero que, no pronto... pero nos veremos..._

**Las lagrimas, sollozos y solo las avecillas interrumpían el silencio reinante en el cementerio. Un grupo muy numeroso entre profesores, ex alumnos y alumnos de Hogwarts que conocieron a la joven le daban el ultimo adiós. El sol mostraba su cara en todo su esplendor, inconsciente del dolor que rodeaba a los jóvenes.**

**Dumbledore estaba en silencio al lado de la profesora McGonagall y esta, al lado de Daniel Roberts quien permanecía cabizbajo, con una rosa roja entre sus dedos y una foto la cual observaba de cuando en cuando, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y él trataba de limpiarlas segundos después. Alice no estaba presente. **

**A su lado, Sirius era aferrado por Lily quien a su otro lado tenía a James. Ambos con rosas blancas mientras Sirius tenía dos: Una blanca y una roja. Usaba su sortija de matrimonio. Después de su muerte, aun guardaron el secreto que ella y Sirius se casaron en Bulgaria. Pero desde que le dio la noticia a James cuando ocurrió, no volvió a hablar con nadie después de decirle que escribieran a Nathaly informándole de lo ocurrido, pero tal vez, no recibiría la nota hasta mucho después...**

**Tal vez era lo mejor; la amistad de las tres jóvenes, pero mas que todo de Nathaly y Arly devastaría a la joven de pelo platinado mas de lo que merecía en esos momentos. Porque Sirius sabía que las cosas no estaban bien entre su "hermana" y el joven Lupin.**

**Pero parecía que ella no recibía la noticia aun. ****Arly Black-T. Roberts era sepultada en esos momentos. Incluso Chloe, Frank con Jia del brazo, estaban ahí. Sorprendente que Frank asistiera, Por petición de Jia quien era tan amiga de la joven. Aunque a Frank despreció el hecho que la piedra dijera el apellido Black (Con su memoria borrada no recordaba que su hermano y la joven se habían casado). pero era así. Ellos estaban comprometidos a pesar que recién terminaban Hogwarts- **

**Por Remus y Nathaly, Peter colocó dos rosas mas en su ataúd una vez el servicio terminó. **

**Muchos que conocieron a los Thompson también se encontraban allí. Incluso, James notó a Lucius Malfoy que estuvo ahí. Pero al terminar, ya no lo vio.**

**Daniel también colocó la rosa y también la foto: Ahí pudieron observarla; parecía ser la foto de dos personas a quienes reconocieron como los padres de su amiga y ella cuando era una bebé.**

**Daniel acompañado de la profesora y el director, comenzaron a caminar a la salida del lugar.**

**Finalmente y de ultimo, Sirius decidió dar dos pasos. Miró las rosas y tocó tal vez por un micro segundo el féretro y besó ambas rosas cerrando sus ojos para finalmente dejarlas sobre las que estaban allí. También depositó el anillo.**

**-Nos vemos pronto mi dulce amor... mi Querida... – en un susurro. **

**Pero aun no podía decir adiós. **

**Los demás esperaban. Frank en un acto tal vez de caridad, abrazó a su hermano consolándolo por su pérdida pero, sus padres no estuvieron allí. Finalmente se fue del brazo acompañado por Jia.**

Sirius estaba sentado con sus amigos en la cocina de la casa de James. A Nathaly y Remus no habían podido localizarlos aun. Pero Jia, Lily, James, Chloe y Peter, estaban sentados allí tomando té en silencio y acompañando a Sirius.

No había nada que podías hacer Sirius...- dijo Lily .- por lo que me cuentas... ella iba a morir... cuando vio las imágenes de sus padres...- cortando la voz. Aun no encontraban la clase de consuelo que el hombre necesitaba escuchar para no continuar torturándose de aquella manera.

Eran alucinaciones...- dijo Chloe.- debe de serlo...- sollozando .- pero ¿estarás bien Sirius? – observando la condición del joven.

Solo quiero descansar...- dijo Sirius. Habían pasado ya dos días de lo ocurrido y esa tarde, habían sepultado a Arly. Roberts regresó esa misma tarde a Bulgaria. Estaba adolorido por lo ocurrido. Incluso Sirius, lo había llevado a la casa de ambos, donde ella había pasado sus ultimas horas. Aun la almohada en la cabecera estaba descompuesta de su usual orden. Sirius incluso recordaba que los pliegos de las mantas en el lecho de la joven daban a entender que en cualquier momento, ella volvería a dormir, a quedarse a su lado. A decirle que nada los separaría. A demostrarle porque eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo, tan diferentes.

¿Alguien sabe de Remus o Nathaly¿saben lo que pasó?- preguntó Peter atrayendo los pensamientos de Sirius al presente..

Le escribí una lechuza a Nathaly pero aun no me han respondido. Como las correspondencias, tardan tanto en llegar, incluso las de lechuzas y este mal clima, no se que pensar. Si las recibió o que.- respondió Lily haciendo una pausa. James tomó su mano y la besó. – no se perdonará el no haber estado aquí...¿Cómo pasó esto? Morir tan joven...- no evitando acongojarse en recordar los buenos momentos. – Recién iniciando su vida, contigo.—Dijo observando a su amigo. Ahí Frank le observó sorprendido al igual de los que no sabían que ellos se habían casado.

Si no hubiera vuelto. – dijo Sirius renuente.- Si no hubiera regresado... si no le hubiera pedido que caminase allá esa noche... si yo hubiera ido a casa directamente...

Canuto...- dijo James. No quería que su amigo se culpara a sí mismo. Porque con eso no lograría nada.

Este se puso de pie y caminaba a la puerta de la casa. James le seguía.

Los demás lo observaban entristecidos. La verdad era que, Sirius se culpaba a si mismo. Pero era el primer momento en esos dos días, que expresaba lo que sentía. Porque incluso, enfrente del féretro, solo colocó dos rosas: una roja y una blanca. Los demás colocaron rosas blancas y Daniel una roja.

Vio que se colocaba el abrigo.- ¿estarás bien¿por que no te quedas aquí? Solo por esta noche... esa casa, está llena de recuerdos recientes...

No puedo...- dijo colocándose los guantes.- Ahora, necesito estar solo...- saliendo de la

casa.

No es tu culpa...- dijo James antes de que se fuera.- Ella no le gustaría que estuvieses así...- tocando su hombro. Pero no se volteó. Este continuó su camino saliendo de la casa.

Canuto caminó por horas sin rumbo fijo. Ya era bastante de noche cuando llegó a su casa. Cuando entró lo primero que encontró fue el libro manchado de sangre que la joven llevaba consigo la noche que fue asesinada.

Tomando tragos de Firewisky observaba reacio el libro encima de la mesa frente a él. Pero las voces de ella en todos los momentos de conocerla, discutir, besarla y hablar con ella, lo perseguían. Las escuchaban como lloraban su nombre y reía.

Finalmente tomó fuerzas y alargó su brazo, tocando el libro y su cubierta. De inmediato, aquellas voces de su imaginación, se detuvieron.

Vio aquellas paginas escritas y las cuales, había leído durante sus ultimas semanas en Hogwarts. Aun las paginas tenían su aroma de hierbas de aquel perfume que siempre llevaba consigo. En un momento se fijó en una hoja distinta a la del diario y con color lavanda que estaba doblada. Abriéndola se dio cuenta de lo que era: Era el colage que Nathaly hizo para estudios muggles y uso de cámara fotográficas normales. Ahí notó a la hermosa joven de ojos castaños y gafas que usaba falda aquel día. También sus amigos estaban ahí.

Dejó la foto a un lado.

Escuchaba cuando el reloj tocaba cada hora, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. Sus ojos paseaban por los trazos finos y delicados de la escritura de la joven. Incluso habían paginas escritas nuevas, que había ella, escrito después de entregarle el diario nuevamente.

Incluso había uno del cual se avergonzaba y sonreía al mismo tiempo al leerlo: _"Hoy nos quedamos a solas en su casa. Como no me invitaron a aquella cena en la casa de unos amigos de los Blacks, Sirius se ofreció a acompañarme. No puedo creer aun lo que pasó: aunque Nathaly seguro diría que no le sorprende que tarde o temprano ocurriera. Lo ultimo que recuerdo eran nuestros besos y de pronto, estoy despertando a su lado en su cama. Lo vi dormir y me sonreí. Pero no me siento diferente. Bueno, si lo hago: Estoy enamorada aun mas de este hombre."_ Avanzó aun mas las paginas. _"Hace unas semanas que dejé a Sirius. No me arrepiento con mucha frecuencia. Pero Daniel, lo hablamos y sabemos que era lo mejor. Daniel es como mi hermano mayor y sabe de la estrecha relación entre Sirius y yo, solo me pide que continué con mi vida." "Nathaly me ha escrito al fin: Dice que están en África. Me sorprendo de lo lejos que andan esos dos. Lo que predije: cuando le conté lo que pasó en casa de Sirius, me dijo que ya se lo esperaba, para como eran nuestros temperamentos; es aun lejos, mi mejor amiga y siempre le deseo lo mejor. Aun no he sabido de Sirius."_

Hasta llegar a la pagina que ella escribió con fecha a su muerte. Este decía.- _"**Hola Sirius."**_ –sorprendiendo al sujeto esto.- **_"espero que lo leas (Aunque conociéndote curioso, si lo haces). ¿Cuánto soportaste antes de abrir el diario nuevamente? Bueno, no importa. Cuando escribí estas líneas había decidido ir a Bulgaria con Daniel por un tiempo. Hasta decidir lo que necesito. Pero si en algún momento, crees necesitar de mi, bueno, Bulgaria está ahí mismo¿No? Este diario es un regalo para ti, porque he decidido dejarlo de escribir. Porque quiero empezar desde cero, y es gracias a ti y a tu lado. Me has abierto los ojos en muchas cosas: En muchas. Yo, en mi primer año en Hogwarts, vivía en un mundo que había creado a mi alrededor para no darme cuenta de la realidad: de lo sola que estaba y lo invisible que pasaría en Hogwarts. Por eso, te usé a ti. Te usé como instrumento para darme a conocer. Gracias a nuestras diferencias, nuestras riñas, nuestras competencias y por supuesto, nuestra apuesta. Pero me cambiaste. Como no creía que era posible. Tengo que darte el crédito: Ahora se_ _que veían las demás en ti... pero ¿qué viste tu de mi? No lo se. Soy cabeza dura, impertinente, impetuosa, y te odiaba como no lo creerías. Al final, te amé. Espero que alguna vez, me digas y me respondas mis interrogantes, siempre a tu lado, porque el momento que necesites de mi, ahí estaré. Para eso fueron nuestros votos ¿no?. Porque yo siempre te recordaré y siempre, seré tu amiga primero y tu esposa después. Siempre. Ahora dejo este diario en tus manos, para que tu escribas tu propia historia. O ambos lo hagamos. Porque siempre te amaré. Simplemente, eres especial. Nuestro ultimo año de colegio se vio envuelto entre apuestas, muchas confusiones y al final, amores verdaderos. No dudo que lo nuestro sea así. Pero sujétate a la vida que quieras seguir. Disfrútala y por supuesto, sujétate a tus creencias y lo que consideras correcto; Eso además de la forma de besarme, es lo que me gusta de ti... y por supuesto, cuenta y siempre considera a tus amigos, como tu tesoro. Porque esa es otra de las cosas que admiraba de ti. Cuando me necesites, estaré ahí. Esperaba que tu y Alice se conocieran. Aun lo espero. Te llevarás una gran sorpresa._**

****

**_Buena suerte en tu vida Canuto querido._**

****

**_Tu esposa, Arly."_**

****

Cerró el diario, una vez terminó de leer y miró a su alrededor. Ahí veía lo que ella hablaba. La casa estaba con fotos de sus amigos en Hogwarts y de incluso, la foto de la boda de Lily. Pero solo le quedaba el rostro y la imagen de la joven en su imaginación. Porque no tenía fotos de ella. Ahí miró la hoja lavanda que estaba escrita por Nathaly y tomó la foto también y sonrió.

Adiós Arly y gracias...-dijo besando la foto para momentos después quedarse totalmente dormido.

_"porque siempre lo ando cuidando y protegiendo, aunque no me veas, Sirius querido. Así ha sido desde siempre. Cuanto sufrí sin poder ayudarte cuando te capturaron. Como lloraba el ver como te lastimaban sin merecértelo. Pero cómo vitoreé la decisión tuya de escapar de Azkaban y lo hiciste bien. Ahora recuerdo aquel perro negro de aquella noche en el patio de Hogwarts, tantos años atrás."_

_"porque han pasado años de mi muerte. De nuestra separación. De una separación que llegará a su fin." _

_"porque llegaremos a vernos nuevamente." _

_"Porque así está escrito"_

Aun estaba confundido cuando se acercaba a él. Ella vestía un traje de dos piezas: un tope de color rosa pastel y una falda blanca que llegaba a sus tobillos. Su pelo estaba trenzado pero usaba en su cabeza florecillas de color rosa.

Es muy confuso... en un principio; cuando todo aun es bastante confuso. Yo cuando llegué aquí, me sentía que soñaba. - dijo al observarlo. Este me miraba como si fuese un espejismo.- Pero llegaste... te estaba esperando.

Sus ojos estáticos a mi sonrisa y a mi mirada me hizo añorar una vida que años antes perdí. Tanteaba para decidirse a tocar mi mejilla o no hacerlo. Al fin lo hizo, sintiendo mi piel que conoció años atrás.

no... no puede ser...- dijo observando el físico de una adolescente de casi 19 años que conoció y perdió hacía ya, tantos años.

Soy yo.- dijo tomando su mano y aun sonriéndole.- No soy un espejismo...

Sirius observó a su alrededor aquel lugar o espacio en donde una tibia neblina era sentida en sus pies.

¿Cómo¿qué ha pasado?

Bellatrix...- dijo seriamente.- dio el golpe mortal sobre ti, Sirius... porque aunque no lo pensaras muchas veces, eras mortal.

¿Y tu¿qué haces aquí?

Aquí fue que llegué aquel día... ¿Ves? Pero mis padres eran mis guías... ahora, fui asignada como el tuyo...

¿Tu¿por qué tu?

Porque lo pedí...- aferrándose a su mano.- como fui el de otros.. que tu conoces. Pero, he estado al pendiente de ti.- sonriéndole.- ¿Crees que en algún momento de estos casi 16 años te dejé? Estuve cerca de ti.- tocándolo en su pecho.- En tu corazón... y te cuidaba de vez en cuando... aunque mi labor la hacías difícil con tus escapadas como Canuto.

¿Entonces, estoy... estoy?- ella entristeció su mirada.

Así es...- dijo ella- como cada uno de nosotros que nos reuniremos tarde o temprano...- y con un brillo en sus ojos agregó.-Pero... esto tiene sus recompensas...- mirando detrás de él.

Pero él no comprendió hasta que sintió una mano tibia que se apoyaba en su hombro; Como lo hacía su mejor amigo en la juventud. Al voltearse notó aquella mirada que la vio por ultima vez años atrás. A su lado una pelirroja que estaba con los ojos llorosos también le miraban.

Hola Sirius.- decía Lily a la par que lo abrazaba.

Pero...

No es sorpresa.- dijo Arly sonriéndole. – tarde o temprano, todos nos reuniremos... porque así está escrito. Porque es nuestra recompensa.- Mirando a Lily.- Además, siempre prometimos ser una familia.. ¿Te recuerdas? Así como los guié a ellos, ahora te guiaré a ti... cosa que me complacerá hacer. Porque te amo Sirius.

Así lo seremos...- dijo James finalmente. Incluso este lucía mas joven a diferencia de los años que pasaron sobre Sirius. Arly podría ser bien casi su hija con la diferencia de edades que se notaba. Entre ambos.- Pronto, todos estaremos juntos... y nosotros también estaremos al pendiente.

aquí los años pasan como siglos en la tierra.- dijo Arly.- Un día aquí, equivale a años en el mundo de los mortales. Por tanto, no pasará mucho... pronto la familia estará de nuevo reunida...

Gracias por proteger a mi niño Sirius.- dijo Lily no evitando sollozar.- Gracias por quererlo tanto...

Ahí fue que entendimos que no estábamos a estar juntos en la vida, pero si después de ella... esperé pacientemente y ellos, guardaron el secreto

Ahora entre los cuatro resguardaríamos a aquellos que, quedaron atrás, esperando el momento de volvernos a ver...

**Fin...**

**Bueno, chicos y chicas. Quienes leen esto antes de la publicación programada en Ffnet y HA, es decir en DeuzAmis, están de suerte... ¿o no¡este es el final de el larguísimo Fic Entre Confusiones, apuestas y amores verdaderos! Lamento a las susceptibles como yo, que derramaron lagrimas a borbotones no creyéndose este final. Ni yo misma me lo creí cuando lo escribí. ¿Se nota que lo hice en un día oscuro o que¡Para nada! Este final fue predispuesto así, desde el capitulo 18 o 19 según recuerdo, para que vieran que no todo es felicidad, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos. **

**Este final es dedicado para aquellos que en circunstancias, mágicas o no, tuvieron que perder a alguien por la mano del destino... Cada uno sabe quien es... **

**La canción vista en esta historia: se titula Cosas Del Amor, de Enrique Iglesias, del album del mismo nombre. Era la canción que mas le iba a este final tan ¿diferente¡Bueno no me miren así ni comiencen a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables! No es mi culpa. Soy la autora pero para ir mas a la par del quinto libro, tenía que pasar así ¿no? **

**Aquellos que siguen la historia "Entre el amor de Hombre y licántropo" les esperan mas sorpresas. Porque al final Nat si se enterará de la partida de su amiga... pero ella misma, tendrá un desafío a la misma muerte. La conclusión de "Entre Confusiones..." presente en el fic de Remus y Nat que mi beta y yo hemos hecho con mucho cariño y ¡Tiene ya su conclusión! **

**Para comentarios, dudas, tomatazos (Ojo, las maldiciones a mi correo, las filtraré... ya tengo esa opción activa dado este final) a y y solo me falta darles las gracias. Gracias a Jessenia Navarro, a Llunaa, a Che a Lily Potter a Ely Potter y todos aquellos que siguieron la historia hasta el final y soportaron tantas andanzas de todos los personajes ¡A cada uno, Gracias! Gracias también a Ana Jiménez, a Emelkia, S Lily potter, Mika Black (compartes con Nathaly el mismo galan ¿no? Remus Kun, jejee) , Valita Jackson Lupin gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia y la otra (Entre el amor de Hombre y Licantropo está publicado en esta misma pagina en mi profile page que aparecen todas las historias de mi autoría). Zelinair, Gracias por tus comentarios, traté de no tardarme mucho pero me fue imposible. ¡Buahhhh! Mucho soportan ustedes con esta tardanza de mi parte...espero que te haya gustado el final (no creo que a nadie le gustara pero... ayayayay ¡Cosas peores se aproximan!) debo informarte que si leí tu correo ¿no recibiste mi respuesta? OO! Que extraño... bueno el final de harry potter en Chile tendré que escribirle al webmaster para tener una charla con él ¡No ha actualizado! Haber que hacemos para solucionar ese percance... mientras, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí...y espero verte en la pagina Deuz amis... algunas historias que serán de Harry Potter y futuras, no serán publicadas en Ffnet... tengo mis razones para ello y solo serán publicadas en Deuz Amis... Así que lo saben ¡Vayan buscando su suscripción! Y finalmente Arwen Wood , Mandy y ZZZ gracias por sus comentarios... para los demás, saben mis correos si quieren comunicarse conmigo. Para la próxima historia y deseas publicarlas en tu grupo o pagina, por favor, contáctame primero y nos pondremos de acuerdo...**

**Para aquellos que solo quieran charlar, solo tienen que colocar mi dire en su messenger de hotmail y por supuesto que me verán... eso y el de yahoo tienen acceso a messenger ¡estaré esperando sus comentarios acerca de este final! **

**Atte**

**Crystal. **


End file.
